Sunset
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Third Story of the Sunrise Saga. Renesmee Cullen is finally grown up. It's been one year since Noon Sun. She's graduating this year and can't wait to see what's in stored next. However, not everything in the Cullen family tends to stay this normal. With the impending threat of the Volturi, kidnapping, witches, and surprises- this family doesn't know what's about to hit them next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy guys! This is Butterflywhisperer and I present to you, the third story of the Sunrise Saga! _Sunset._ To those tuning in for the first time, this is the third story of three. If you proceed to read this without reading the others, that's fine. I just highly recommend you read _Sunrise_ and _Noon Sun_ before this because you'll be really confused. I can guarantee that. To everyone who's tuning in after reading the other stories, thanks for still keeping up with me and I hope you enjoy! I'm really excited to finally start this one! It's going to take a different turn than the last, so I hope you'll enjoy! Just to give you an idea also, this takes place one year after the last story. So without further ado, I present _Sunset._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Just my original ideas/characters. Anything from the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

*Renesmee's POV*

 _Beep. Beep. Beep-_

"Ugh! Shut up!" I grumbled, smacking my hand against the blaring alarm that was currently giving me ear damage. I blinked a few times to see I was in my bedroom, in my normal bed, with my boyfriend laying next to me. Jacob's arm was thrown across my body as he lay beside me sleeping away. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. I barley got an hour of sleep last night. Every time I tried to go to sleep all I would see was the face of Serena Peterson trying to kill me. I kept hearing Jacob scream in pain as he tried to get to me. And then, there was the Volturi. The good old Volturi who _always_ made an appearance in my nightmares.

Last year I had a near death experience. According to Jacob I was about to go any second, but if it wasn't for Aro Volturi's niffy healing daughter, Dru, I'd probably be dead as a doornail.

The nightmares were also the reason why Jacob is currently sleeping with me. We've both had our difficulties with them the past couple of weeks and just being together helped. The first week I was back home after the incident, all I would do was have nightmares. I'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It got so bad that Jacob volunteered to stay with me. He doesn't even sleep in his own bedroom anymore. In fact, he's got his own drawer here filled with extra clothes and some mechanic magazines. I didn't like feeling this way. Like a weak little girl who has nightmares every night. I just want to mentality move from this stage of my life already, but I know this stuff isn't going to disappear over night.

"Morning, sunshine!" I look up to see my brother, Masen, leaning against the doorway of my bedroom. He was all dressed in our school's uniform with his hair combed back slickly.

"Morning?" I muttered, my statement coming out more like a question. "What do you want? And why so early?" I asked groggily as I sat up in the bed.

"It's time for you to get ready for school and it's time for me to pick up my girlfriend," Masen chirped with a quirky grin on his face.

"Pick her up? You don't have a car." I pointed out, rubbing my eyes again to rid of my tiredness.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me," He mumbled.

"How's that my fault? You're the one who wanted the limited edition guitar signed by the Beatles for your fifth birthday. You could've had a car, but instead you got the guitar," I remarked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"True, that was pretty awesome." He smirked before composing himself again. "But for your information, I'm walking there. Grace and I are taking a lovely stroll together before school, thank you very much. According to some magazines from Lily, women like this romantic stuff."

"Masen, it's so hot out there. No one wants to walk down the street of New York City in the middle of April. It's hot as hell!" I pointed out.

"Well, I'll just smother her in a hug or something," Masen said, shrugging. "That's why she's got me, her _cool_ boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at my little brother. For those of you who don't know, I have two siblings. Elizabelle, also known as Lizzy, and Masen. They're Lux Lamia's, which are a type of special vampire creature. My parents conceived them in a magina piscina, which is a special kind of magic pool. Long story short, they're in my lives now. They're kind of like twins, but Masen grows so much more faster than Lizzy. So while Masen, who's technically the youngest, looks around seventeen now, Lizzy looks the youngest at a physical age of thirteen or fourteen.

Then, there's Grace. My best friend who I met last year when we moved from our private islands to New York City. She's half witch and she's been through everything we went through last year with me and my family. She's grown especially close to my brother. They're mates and honestly, when Grace isn't with me she's with my brother. Masen loves her more than anything on this planet and vise versa.

"Alright. I just hope my best friend doesn't get heat stroke," I muttered, causing Masen to just roll his eyes at me.

"She won't get heat stroke. I'll make sure of that," my brother insisted. "By the way, wake up Lily. She's not listening to anyone else right now and I'm going to be late. I'd do it, but I'm kind of in a bind."

"Fine," I replied, yawning. "Just go. You take care of my best friend, I'll take care of yours."

"Deal. Adios then!" he replied quickly as he then dashed out of the room at vampire speed. Once Masen left, I felt the groaning of my boyfriend, Jacob Black, right next to me.

"Wake up," I whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "Don't you want to see me before school starts?"

"Five more minutes, Mom," He mumbled sleepily. An annoyed but childish look graced his face as he shut his eyes even tighter. I chuckled, shaking my head. Nothing could ever wake up Jacob. This guy could sleep through World War Two.

"Come on." I chuckled, kissing him on the lips this time. That always does the trick.

He finally opened his eyes and immediately smiled at me, "Morning, Ness."

"Morning," I exclaimed, kissing his lips. "Now get dressed!"

"No! Stay with me," he whined playfully, hugging my torso as he dragged me back into the bed with him. I laughed as I curled into my boyfriend's chest.

"I wish, but some of us have to go to school," I announced, climbing out of the bed. Jacob sighed as I then walked out of the warm bed. He had a smile on his face though as he watched my movements. "I'll be back."

"I hope so!" he called back to me as I then scurried down the hall and to the next town house over. When I got there, I immediately opened my cousin, Lily's door.

"Lily! Wake up! We have school!" I called out to her. Just as I walked in, I got to see the lovely Ethan and Lily show A.K.A the time of the morning where Lily is seen on top of Ethan with nothing but her black lace bra on. "Aw god!" I yelped, covering my eyes.

"Ness!" Lily squealed as she and Ethan scrambled under the covers together. "Heyyyy Cuz. You're not going to tell my parents-"

"Not planning on it," I muttered, shaking my head. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are gone for a few days and yet he's still able to sneak in here!?"

"What? We're young. Let us live," Lily cried out, looking towards her boyfriend and then back at me. "I mean, you sleep with Jacob-"

"Yeah, I _sleep_ with him. That's all we do. You two do god knows what. I mean, you can do it, but do you have to do it all the time? When we're all around to watch and listen to it? It's bad enough we have to listen to the others," I remarked, rubbing my eyes.

"Alright. Alright, we'll go somewhere more private," Lily told me, smirking. "Like the backseat of your car."

"Don't shoot the messenger. It's not just me. I just saw your ass, that's punishment enough," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Anyway, come on. Let's just get to school and then I don't care what you do with Ethan afterwords."

"Alright. Deal," Lily agreed while Ethan looked between the two of us with slight embarrassment in his eyes. "But, let me just finish up here first."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I mumbled tiredly as I then walked back to my own home to get ready.

"You're going to be late," my mother sung as I walked up the stairs.

"Not if my vampire speed can't help it!" I shouted out as I then rushed up the stairs at full max and got ready in turbo mood. Ah yes, turbo mood. I've perfected it over the past couple of years. I really owe it to Aunt Alice for that one. She can get ready in under a minute.

"Damn, that was fast," Jacob mentioned, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I know," I stated proudly, applying the last bit of lip gloss to my lips. "And just in time."

I then leaned over and kissed Jacob on the lips, "I'll see you when I get home."

"See ya," He replied, grinning up at me as I then headed downstairs. Lizzy, Abby, Jen, and Aidan were all waiting for me.

"I got Abby and Lizzy. You take the others," My dad announced as he came over.

"Okay," I said as I go to kiss him on the cheek. "And good morning to you."

"Morning," He responded, chuckling as he opened the door. "And now, will the middle schoolers please come with me."

"I can't wait until I'm in high school," Lizzy mumbled, walking past us. She was in the fifth grade last year, but we had her skip the sixth grade due to the fact she's much more intelligent and she also happens to be growing a little faster. She looked about eight or ten when we first got here, now she was looking more like thirteen or fourteen. She wasn't too thrilled because now she had to make new friends. She went from cozy elementary school to ugly middle school. We were a little worried because of her growth though. It wasn't just hers too, it was also Abby. Abby has the fastest growth rate of all. In fact, she looks around the same age as Lizzy now. Only a year ago she was our baby cousin.

We had to figure out exactly what to do about Abby once her growth got quicker. She had about a year left until she was fully grown. We thought homeschool, but Grandpa predicted that her growth rate may slow down enough for her to attend public school for the year. After Masen and I graduate though, we're probably going to move. Maybe. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett might stay for Lily and Aidan to finish out while that leaves the rest of us with decisions. Lizzy would just follow my parents to the next place and Masen and I would have to decide if we'd want to stick with the nomadic changing school lifestyle of our family or try something else. Like college. I could pass off for a college student, I did stop growing but I look about eighteen. Meanwhile, Masen had other things to think about. Specifically Grace and whatever held their future.

The minute we got into the school, I'm greeted by my friend Lisa Rutter.

"Hey Ren!" Lisa exclaimed, coming over to greet me. "Did you get the memo about prom?"

"No? What? Did something get changed?" I asked her curiously, fiddling with my backpack strap.

"No. The theme's out!" Lisa told me, showing off the colorful flyer. "They finally decided."

"Really? Wow, took them long enough," I muttered, observing it. I looked to see it was under the sea and raised an eyebrow.

"They just stole that theme from back to the future," Aidan whispered from behind me. I rolled my eyes at him as he scurried towards Jen and began to laugh with her.

"Man, I wish I could go to your prom," Lily said, looking at it with us with a regretful sigh.

"You still got junior prom," I pointed out.

"True, but I don't know if I want to go. I can't bring Ethan," Lily mentioned, frowning a little.

"Well hey, you're still dating a college boy," Carly said, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder. "That's pretty awesome to brag about."

"Yeah. I guess," Lily said, shrugging. She smiled a little to herself and I smiled too. Having Ethan in her life really made Lily happy. She really loved him and he loved her the same.

"Hey guys!" my best friend, Grace Martin, called out as she came walking over. She had my brother's arm slung over her shoulders as she approached us.

"Hey Love Birds," Lily quipped, giving Masen a playful punch on the arm.

"How was that walk?" I asked, chuckling.

"Very good. Thanks for asking," Grace said, laughing as she kissed my brother on the cheek.

With that, the first bell rang. "Time for Math," I announced, looking at Lisa and Grace who were in my class. "Let's go ladies."

"And we're off to art," Lily said, jabbing Masen in the side with her finger.

"And I guess we have History," Carly said, looking towards Aidan with a small smile.

"Yeah. We should go too," Aidan said nervously. I raised an eyebrow as I watched the two walk down the hallway together side by side.

"What was that about?" I questioned, looking towards Lily.

"I think he likes her," She whispered to me, giggling. "I hope he dates a bit. Carly's a nice girl. He's never dated anyone before and I think they could have fun together."

"Oh?" I mused, looking towards Jen. She seemed _pissed?_ I think that might be an understatement. She looks like someone ran over her puppy. I wanted to say something, but she then took off.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jen called out, heading down the hall. "Don't want to be late for Chem!"

"Okay! See ya Jenny!" I replied as I watched her scurry away.

"And I think someone's jealous," Masen mumbled as him, Lily, and I observed her.

"This'll be interesting," Lily announced, scratching the back of her head. "But until Aidan actually makes a move on someone, let's go to art."

"Come on, Ness!" Grace called out to me from up the hallway with Lisa right by her.

"Coming!" I called back to them. I then told my brother and cousin goodbye before running after my friends so we weren't late to first period. Ever since Jen's moved in it's like her and Aidan got even closer than they were before. I mean, she's gone through a lot. All her siblings are gone. Serena's dead, Maysun's at college, and Nahuel left to go find himself in Europe. I think Aidan realized she needed someone. All summer long they were attached at the hip. Wherever Jen went, Aidan followed. But when Carly was around the kid would loose his cool. I just hope it's not another love triangle, that's all. I went through one of those and it was between Jacob and Nahuel. Two of my best friends. I love both of them, but it was extremely difficult. I didn't want to make a life decision at the mental state I was in, but I did and in the end I'm thankfully happy to be where I am.

*Lizzy's POV*

"I hate middle school," Abby mumbled to me as we sat at a lunch table alone. "This place is disgusting."

"Yeah...I kind of miss elementary school," I agreed, looking around. I haven't made many friends yet."

"Well I hate school in general. I don't know why my parents thought this was a good idea," Abby mentioned to me, sighing.

"They wanted you to make friends and get to experience a taste of having a normal life, growing up," I explained to her as I forced a bite of apple down my throat. _I hated the taste of human food_. It burned in the back of my throat like I just ate acid or something.

I quickly spite some out into a napkin and tried to make it seem like I was okay. I don't think many were noticing to begin with.

"How come the others get to live out Happy Days in the high school and we're here in dumpsville," Abby muttered, looking around. "These girls are mean, might I add! Once of them keeps commenting how I look like a slut! I don't look anything like a slut!"

"I don't know. We're the only Cullen's who've ever had the chance to go to middle school. Everyone else was homeschooled during this time. Maybe they wanted us to experience what the others didn't?" I suggested. I was normally the optimist in these situations, and Abby she could be the pessimist most of the time. I think that's why we bonded. We had opposite personalities, but they clicked. We completed each other in some odd way.

Abby was the sweetest person ever, don't get me wrong, but she had a little edge in her. Jen mentioned Serena had an edge like that to her. I think that worries my aunt and uncle a tad bit. Abby was only eight a year ago. Now she's fourteen. Since her mom was about physically twenty when she stopped aging, we think that's why Abby's is a little faster. But, why I'm bringing this up is the mere factor we learned last spring was that her mother was Serena, the crazy chick who tried to kill my family, and Aro Volturi. Two not nice people. Did that automatically make Abby a nut like her parents? No. Absolutely not. I look at Dru and Cordelia, two of Aro's daughters and Abby's half sisters, and I still can't believe they even came from Aro. I don't know. We just worry. She was there when her mother died and her father broke the unfortunate news to her. I think it's had a progressive but small toll on her the past couple of months since she's become more mature. She's still the same Abby we know and love, always will be.

She's a lot like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper though. She's a little bit of a tomboy like me, but she has a small love for fashion because of her mother. She likes to look good, but isn't as crazy as her mother when it comes to looks. She's also a very tough fighter like her parents. That trait comes the most from Uncle Jasper. Even though he's extremely gentle he can be a viscous fighter. Abby's only seen his ugly side once, but since then he's slowly been teaching her how to defend herself. No daughter of Jasper Whitlock Hale would not know how to fight back. He's even teaching me some fighting moves too.

"So...You want to go to the library or something?" I asked, hopefully trying to cheer her up. "We could go somewhere else if anyone's bothering you?"

"Yeah...I think so," She said, eyeing a girl. This girl seemed to glare back at Abby, both of them sending daggers through their eyes.

"What did she do to you?" I asked, trying to get the answer from Abby.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Abby muttered, packing up her stuff. I observed the black haired girl with the poisonous smile.

"Abby, I will focus on her mind and see what she's thinking. Tell me now or I'll pry," I threatened, eyeing her.

Abby huffed as she looked down towards the girl, "She just called me names. No big deal. Worse has happened to me."

"Alright," I muttered, following my cousin out of the library. I didn't want to pressure it any further, but I took a mental note.

As we walked down the hall I noticed Gavin Mitchell's smile at me. He was in my math class and we always talk. He needs help so I normally do whatever I can to help him in school. We weren't technically friends since we didn't talk more than school, but he was a nice acquaintance to have.

"Hey Lizzy!" Gavin called out, waving at me. "And Abby! How are you guys?"

"Good," I told him, grinning. "We gotta go, but I'll see you in math?"

"Yep!" He stammered, scratching the back of his head as we walked down the hall.

"He's cute," Abby mused as we walked away. "And I think he likes you."

"No...I'm not interested," I told her, fiddling with my hands.

"Like you weren't interested in David? Jamie? Hector? Liz, almost every guy in the middle school has the hots for you," Abby exclaimed, grinning at me mischievously.

"No, they don't," I told her defensively. "I mean, it has to be the vampire thing anyway. You're ten times hotter than me, Abby. You-"

"Don't compare the two of us. Yes, we're both hot, but we're both very different. Guys like me for other reasons, but so many people guys and girls alike like you because you're nice. You're smart, kind, and one of the greatest people to know in this school. You should give one of them a chance," Abby told me as we walked into the library.

"I just...We're in middle school. It wouldn't even be anything serious. Everything seems ten times stupider in middle school...Anyway, we might move next year so it's pointless," I said, pulling at strings.

"Alright...Whatever you say," Abby muttered, shrugging as we took a seat at the nearby table.

The rest of the day was pretty mundane. Got a ton of math homework tonight, but that shouldn't be an issue. Never is. After Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice picked us up and brought us home, I immediately spotted Seth. I grinned the moment I saw one of my best friends. He was flipping through a comic book, but the moment I was in the area his eyes found mine and they automatically lit up.

"Hey, Liz!" Seth exclaimed, placing the comic book down as he came jogging over towards me. I smiled as I greeted my imprint with a high five.

"Hey, Seth! Whatcha up to?" I asked him as the two of us greeted one another.

"I just got back from helping Jacob with his stupid bike, how was your day?" Seth asked me.

I shrugged, "The usual. Nothing special. So...Whatcha wanna do today?"

"I don't know. I was going to see if Aidan and Jen wanted to maybe go hang out somewhere?" He said, his statement coming out more of a question.

"Yeah, let's go see what they're up to," I agreed. I then followed Seth towards Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's house. The moment we got in there we found Jen and Aidan seated at the kitchen table throwing chex mix at each other.

"Hey nerds! Wanna go do something?" Seth asked them as we all took seats around the kitchen table.

"I don't know. We were waiting for Ness to call us back. We might go out and hang at Dylan's house," Aidan announced, fiddling with a piece of chex mix. "You guys could come if you want?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go. I've been to Dylan's house hundreds of times, but the problem is my family want to include me, but I don't think they notice I don't fit in. I just sit around and do nothing because I'm physically thirteen. I mean seriously, who wants to hang out with a middle schooler when you're in high school? No one. It's weird.

"Hey Liz, do you wanna go tonight?" Seth asked me. It sounded like he was asking my permission almost.

"Nah...I'm good," I answered truthfully. "I was going to hang out with Abby or something."

"Alright then, it's fine," Seth said, turning them down.

"You can go, Seth," I spoke up. "You don't have to hang out with Abby and I. It wouldn't be that much fun."

"It's okay. I rather hang out with you," Seth told me. I sighed as I saw his genuine smile shine through.

"Seth, really. Go have fun with them," I insisted. Jen and Aidan watched us as I bantered Seth some more.

"Lizzy, I'm staying here with you because I want to," Seth told me fiercely.

"Alright. Well, fine then. Be prepared for a pretty boring night," I muttered under my breath, sticking my hands into my pockets as I walked away from my friends.

All this did was just make the heaviness in my stomach get even heavier. I loved Seth to death, but it was worrying me. He has been giving a lot of things up for me recently like hanging out with Aidan or Jake. He acts like I have to give him permission. I've noticed it more often now and the more it's been happening, the more uncomfortable I've gotten.

I sighed as I leaned against the front door, observing the traffic bustling through. Only two more months until this school year will be over because to be honest, I don't know how much more I can stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just my original characters/ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

*Renesmee's POV*

"So, Dylan's tonight? Right?" Masen double checked with me as we all got out of our cars in front of our town houses.

"Yeah. Of course," I said, locking up my car.

"This is gonna be fun. Time for us to start partying," Grace teased as she swung her hand back and forth with Masen's intertwined one.

"Exactly!" I agreed excitedly. "See ya then!"

I then immediately went to find Jacob. It didn't take me long considering I knew already where he probably was. He was in the garage fixing up his old bike. Grease was smeared across his cheek and his white t-shirt. I grinned as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked carefully at whatever part of the bike he was analyzing. I loved it when he made the little face he was doing right now. It was his concentration face. He was so focused on his bike, I don't think he realized I was anywhere near him.

"Hey," I greeted, walking over. That got his attention as he turned around to look at me. His face changed from concentration to one with a big smile.

"Hey, babe," He said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Working on the bike?" I curiously asked, taking a seat behind him.

"Yeah. It's just having a little trouble starting up. I think I might have to get blondie's help on this one. Hate to admit it, but she sure knows her motorized vehicles," Jacob muttered, fiddling with something on the bike.

"Yeah, Aunt Rose is one of the best around," I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. I leaned against his shoulder while he took a deep breath.

"True...Guess I have to," He said, shrugging. "But that can wait, how was your day?"

"Good. And how was yours? On that bike all day?" I asked, followed by a giggle. He smiled and nodded while he wiped his hands to get all the grease off.

"Yeah...I don't know. I'm also trying to figure out a few things," He explained me, now taking my hand and rubbing it in his.

"Like what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Just...What the plan is after you graduate."

"Oh," I said, my mouth forming a little 'o' shape. "I have to think about that too."

"I know you applied to colleges, the thing is are you going to go to one of those colleges or repeat the cycle again?"

I bit my lip. It was late April. This was something I had all year to think about, but I just seemed to ignore it. Put it off. That went for a lot of us. Even Masen. I don't think he applied to any colleges. I think he's just waiting for what Grace wants to do.

"Yes...And I'm thinking about it still. I mean I only applied to three colleges and I got into all of them..."

"So, you are thinking about college?" Jacob asked.

I nodded stiffly, "Yeah...Either UCLA, Dartmouth, or Penn State. I don't know yet. I have a month to decide still. I mean, even if I don't pick one I have a whole forever to go to college."

"True, but it depends on what you do in that forever. I mean, who knows what'll happen," Jacob pointed out to me. I nodded as I then slipped down next to him on the bench.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him curiously. "I really want to know."

He shrugged, "Open an auto shop. Work with cars. I mean, I was thinking if you went to college I'd join you. Maybe we'd get an apartment, you go to your classes while I worked at a shop. That's all I want to do is mechanics. It's what I'm best at. Maybe even go to college for engineering, but I'm waiting to do that when I'm bored with this part."

"I don't think you ever will," I joked, nuzzling into his side. "You wouldn't be Jake without the mechanics."

"True, but I wouldn't be me without you," Jacob quipped. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness as I then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Party at Dylan's house tonight. I suggest you should come. Be my date," I told him.

"Is this going to be like Bryan's party last year where the cops came and almost arrested our asses?" Jacob teased. I chuckled and shook my head against him.

"No. It should be a lot smaller. Dylan doesn't exactly live in a big house like Bryan. You've been to his house, it's the townhouse. I think it just might only be the main gang, so we'll see," I explained to him, rubbing his bicep. "I'm going to miss them."

"I know," Jacob said, stroking the back of my head. I then went to rest my head against his shoulder. "Come on now, I should shower. We have that gathering of yours."

"You make it sound so weird," I said as we both got up.

"Yeah, alright," Jacob replied, rolling his eyes. I just laughed again as we headed into the house with one another.

As we walked past the kitchen table I could see my dad and mom were looking at some books. Our family has been doing nothing but research after research in trying to find the original lux lamia.

The original lux lamia, whoever they are, might have the key to why the Volturi would want the witch, Meredith, that they resurrected last year. Since they brought her back to life, we haven't come in contact with the Volturi. Which is good, I think. It gives us time and a break. We spent our first year in New York living in fear, now everything seemed a lot more easy going.

"Hey guys, find anything yet?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet. But we're getting there. We might have a new lead," My dad told Jacob and I as he placed his book down on the table. "Elaine finally got in contact with her mother."

"Really? Nanna Carolyn, the same person who hates vampires, is going to help us?" Jacob pointed out. "Elaine, Grace, and Ava described her in detail. I never met the women yet I feel like she's not going to be a big help."

"You never know. Maybe Elaine won't even mention she knows vampires," my mother added quietly.

"Who knows," My father commented. "But, if I have to deal with another psychopath extremist vampire Cullen hater, I might actually blow myself up. Times like this, I really wish sunlight could kill us."

My mother sighed unenthusiastically as she squeezed my father's hand, "Alright, dear. You do that."

"Let's just hope it all goes well," I mentioned, fiddling with Jacob's hand. My mom and dad both nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm heading to my friend's."

"Alright. Just don't stay out too late," My dad said, placing the book down. "Please come home by midnight without the cops breaking you up."

"Alright. Deal," I agreed before I headed upstairs with Jacob. As we reached the top I felt Jacob's hands scoop me up. I squeal in surprise as he tosses me over his shoulder.

"Jacob!" I laughed as he then placed me on the bed. I looked up at him to see an amused smile on his face.

"I'm glad you find this funny," I remarked as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Eh, I can't help myself," Jacob replied, kissing my lips. "We have a gathering to get to."

"We can be a little late." I chuckled as we kissed once again.

"Alright. If you say so," Jacob agreed. The two of us laughed as idiots as our lips molded once again.

*Lily's POV*

Ethan's hands trailed up and down my bare back. I grinned blissfully as the two of us rolled around in the bed. Kisses trailing up and down my neck. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Ethan hit a pressure point.

"We should stop. We have to go soon," I muttered, closing my eyes as he then kissed my lips. "But I don't know if I want to now..."

"I like what we're doing now. We could keep doing this. I like this," Ethan suggested mischievously, gently placing his lips onto mine.

I smiled as we slowly pulled apart and my eyes were looking into his brown ones. I can't believe it. It's only been about a year since we started dating, yet it feels longer than that. Maybe it's because Ethan's been in my life for so long, but to have him finally to myself like this has been unimaginable. I've never been happier.

"We could," I agreed lazily. "Or we could be good friends and go."

"You mean your friends," He pointed out, chuckling. "So, I mean it won't hurt anyone if I don't go so you should stay here, with me, in bed-"

"Oh god. You're making this impossible." I giggled, kissing his lips. "As much as I'd love to do this all day with you, we have to keep limits."

"You're right. I don't want your parents walking in on us one day. I don't think I'm on your mom or dad's good side yet," Ethan said as I then placed my top back on.

"Yeah. I don't think they liked the fact that their daughter lost her virginity in the span of the two weeks she started dating her new boyfriend," I mentioned, causing Ethan to wince uncomfortably.

When Ethan and I finally confessed our love for one another in the most movie styled fashion, it didn't take long for the passion of it all to catch up with us. We went on our first date and well...I think it was all the angst that provoked us to do what we did.

 _Ethan and I had just started our first official date. It was a nice kick off to summer. Lucas, Dru, Maysun, and Jackson left for Tulsa so that meant Ethan's brother bonding was over, giving us more time together._

 _Plus, the rest of my family was pretty much gone that weekend. Grace and Masen had gone to Long Island for a romantic get away, Renesmee and Jacob were on a plane to Forks visiting family along with Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, and Lizzy. Aidan was hanging out with Seth and Jen, mostly to cheer Jen up for everything that's happened with her family. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took Abby on a vacation to Disney World since they were suppose to get hit with a rain storm this weekend, my parents were in the Poconos, and my grandparents were at some hospital fundraiser. So to sum it up, Ethan and I were all alone and we decided to take advantage of this time to_

 _"So, where are we going Mr. Rider?" I teased as we climbed into his truck with him._

 _"You have to guess," He said, starting up the engine._

 _"Movies? Broadway? Dinner? Dancing?" I began to spew out different sorts of cliche dates._

 _"Nope. None of those," He sung chuckling. I smirked at him in mischief as we kept traveling in the car. We didn't stop until we were in a part of Queens. I frowned at him as we pulled up to what seemed to be an indoor roller rink._

 _"Are we skating?" I asked curiously, my lips forming into a smile._

 _"In fact, we are Miss Hale. Get your skates ready because we're going to be skating up a storm," Ethan announced, smiling as he opened the car door for me. I chuckled as we then headed inside to the facility to proceed with our date._

 _I'm going to be honest, just because I'm part vampire doesn't mean I'm good at everything, and skating is one of those things._

 _Did I ever skate growing up? No. Not at all. I had nowhere to skate and the idea of even try kind of seemed dumb. I was on a tropical island. The thing I was focused on was more so getting pool toys rather than learning to roller skate where there was no surface to practice on._

 _"You okay there?" Ethan asked me as he skated next to me. I was a little wobbly as I tried to keep my balance. Good thing I didn't wear a dress tonight. I was in a pair of jeans and a cute red top. If I was in a dress tonight, people would be seeing my pair of super girl underpants. I probably should've warn something a lot sexier to begin with for a first date, but at the same time thank god I didn't._

 _"I'm fine, it's just..." I stammered, trying to stand tall on my skates. All I did was fumble a bit as I almost dove head first. "I've never skated before."_

 _"You haven't? Really?" Ethan questioned as I tried to stand still for a minute._

 _"No. The girl who had everything didn't skate, kind of weird but whatever. I didn't. My childhood before the islands was consisted of living in fear, so I mean there wasn't really time to learn how to skate. Plus, I never saw a need," I explained to him, stumbling around some more._

 _I almost dove head first, but thankfully Ethan was there to catch me by the waist. "Here, why don't I help you. Hold on to my arm_ mo ghràidh _, okay?"_

 _"Alright," I agreed as I positioned myself._

 _"It's all about balance. You can do this. You're Lillian Hale. You're graceful and you've kicked vampire ass before. Make rollerskating your bitch," Ethan encouraged me._

 _I laughed as he held onto my waist, guiding me along with him. "Ok, so my question then is why roller skating? Thought to spice things up?"_

 _"Yeah. A little bit," Ethan confessed, grinning at me. He then bit his lip as he struggled to say the next part._

 _"What is it?" I asked, my tone a little worried._

 _"No...It's nothing. It's just...My parents used to take Lucas and I skating. For the most part it was for us to get used to being around humans. How to control our bloodlust. And I used to see couples all the time at these rollerskating rinks back in Indiana and they'd always be really happy. Giggling and laughing and well...I just told myself one day, when I meet someone really special I'm going to take her to a roller skate rink. I don't know, it's kind of stupid." I could see he was a little embarrassed after confessing it to me, but all it did was make my heart melt._

 _"It's not. Far from it," I told him, a big smile on my face. "In fact, it's really sweet."_

 _He just smiled back at me and even seemed to blush, "Well...I'm glad you think that."_

 _"Of course. Now come, let's get this roller skating on," I teased as we both began to glide faster._

 _By the end of the night, I was a pro. I was swirling all around with Ethan like an Olympic skater. It was really sweet the entire date. We just talked while we glided and moved to the rhythm of the music they played as millions of colorful lights danced on the rink._

 _"You know, that was really fun," I exclaimed on the drive home. "Probably the best first date I ever had."_

 _"Good. That was the idea," He remarked, grinning at me as we pulled into my drive way._

 _As I got out of the truck we both starred at one another, not sure how to end this night. I smiled up at him and couldn't help but admire the way he looked right now._

 _"I like your smile," I told him softly. "It's nice to see you smile like this."_

 _"Well, I haven't had a reason to smile like this for a long time," He replied._

 _I then reached out and grabbed his hand, rubbing it in mine. I didn't want the night to end. I wanted to replay everything that happened over and over again in my head until I couldn't anymore. It was spectacular._

 _"You want to come inside?" I offered, motioning to the door._

 _"I don't know," He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Are your parents-"_

 _"They're not home. And, it's not like we're going to be causing any trouble. Are we?" I said, giving him a mischievous smile._

 _Ethan just chuckled as we walked into the home. It was dark and pretty empty. There was no trace of anyone as I flicked on the lights._

 _"We could watch a movie?" I suggested, motioning to the T.V. "If you're cool with that? I mean, I'm still pretty awake. Unless you want to head back to your home."_

 _"Nah. I think I'll stay with ya. It's not fun being alone. Unless you like being alone?" Ethan said, kind of stammering a bit at the end._

 _"No. I don't like being alone. Never did. I like being surrounded by people. It's comforting to know you're not alone," I replied as I turned the T.V on._

 _"I know the feeling," Ethan mentioned quietly as he walked over._

 _"You know, you never have to feel that way again. My family will always be yours," I reminded him in the still of the night._

 _"I know that now and I'm thankful. Very thankful," He said, turning to face me. His eyes met mine and I could feel his warm breath hit my skin. Suddenly I felt like there were a million fireworks going off in my system. It was like a bunch of nervous excitement going off at once._

 _"Well good," I responded as our faces inched closer together. Our lips were only centimeters away from each other. My entire body was trembling as we got closer and closer to one another._

 _"Yeah..." Our lips then collided with one another, molding together. Quickly passions flared and the kisses became more heated. More fiery. I never did this with anyone in my life, this kind of passionate making out._

 _Everything just kind of went down hill after that. In the process, I helped him take off his shirt while he unhooked my bra. My hands began to graze his bare chest, exploring everything I could as we made out. I could feel his pulse thrumming against his skin while my own heart began to thud like crazy._

 _"Do you want this?" He asked me in between kisses, referring to the deed we were about to act out on. "I don't want to force you-"_

 _"No. I want this," I replied, moaning in pleasure as he planted kisses down my neck. "Oh I want this. Now!"_

 _"Alright," He agreed, cupping my face in his hands. I heard hims quietly whisper in another language, "Tha thu bóidheach." I wasn't quite sure what it meant, but I still blushed._

 _"We should...We should probably go to my bedroom," I mentioned as his lips trailed all over the more intense we got._

 _"That's probably a good idea," He said as we broke apart. We were both two breathless grinning idiots. From there, he picked me up and I squealed in delight as he carried me upstairs in a quick flash._

We ended up having sex that night and well one slip up later my parents know and everything is kind of messy. Ethan and I are still together, but are my parents happy about the fast paced relationship we've developed...No.

"Not the smartest thing we've ever done," Ethan remarked, smirking a bit.

I chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. "No, but it was worth it."

"Do you think we're maybe rushing this?" Ethan asked curiously, tucking my hair behind my ears. "I'm enjoying every moment with you, don't get me wrong but is this going to bite us in the ass later on?"

"I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned, you're my soul mate. I love you. I know we took things a little fast, but we'll figure it out. We have so much time to understand what we have and I'm not asking you to commit forever right here and right now, but we'll figure it out. I know it seems messy, but we will. I mean, I have a complicated brain my dad left clues in and you're a weird witch vampire creature. We're bound to find messes."

Ethan chuckled as he leant his forehead against mine, "God, I don't know what I did end up with you."

"You mean that in a good way?" I teased.

"Of course," He responded, his tone a little more serious. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his frame. I buried my face into his chest while he buried his into my hair. "I love you _mo ghràidh_ ," He muttered into my hair.

"What does that mean?" I mumbled curiously, tracing patterns on his chest with my finger. "Ever since we got together you have kept speaking in to me in whatever language that is.

My eyes trailed up to see Ethan's cheeks get a little red, "It means _my love_ in Scottish gaelic."

"Really?" I asked curiously, propping myself to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah...My parents used to speak to Lucas and I in gaelic sometimes. I know a little...I mean I could call you something more American, if that's what you were looking for. I just thought it fit..."

"No. I love it," I told him truthfully, feeling my face becoming flushed. "I like it when you speak gaelic. I never know what you're saying, but it's comforting. Soothing..."

Ethan smiled in response as he then gently kissed me. I grinned against his lips as we slowly pulled apart, " _Tha gaol agam ort_."

"Now what does that mean?" I asked curiously as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you," He told me. I smiled I kissed him again more passionately. We were kissing for a while, both lost in the moment, until I realized what time it was.

"Oh shit! Now come on, we got a party to get to," I exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Ethan just chuckled as I threw a few dresses onto the bed. "I was thinking, we could help one another get ready. You know, get changed and all-"

"You had me at get changed," Ethan teased, coming over to pick me up. I squealed in delight as the two of us began to kiss in a fiery frenzy.

Having Ethan Rider as a boyfriend is great and life for once was pretty great as well. I can't complain.

*Abby's POV*

"Think fast!" I blinked and in a millisecond grabbed the red, rubber ball that was being flung at me. I immediately grinned and turned around to see my father approaching. He had an amused look on his face as he entered the room.

"Good reflexes. You're getting better," my dad complimented me.

"Do you want something? I was kind of in the middle of something very important," I exclaimed while I motioned to the television playing in front of me.

"Oh, right. How can I interrupt Kim Kardashian and her family. Not like there aren't more important things to be focusing on," My father responded in the same sarcastic manner as he took a seat next to me. "How do you even watch this garbage?"

"I watch it because _it is garbage_ ," I remarked.

"Well, in that case, do you want to do something?" He asked me as his eyes glanced from the T.V screen to me.

"Oh! Someone wants to train, I see." I smirked, turning to look at him better. "What? No one else wants to?"

"I guess you can say that..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's cool. Lizzy's hanging with Seth tonight, so I don't got anyone," I said, turning off the television and standing up to look down at my father.

"Is there anyone from school you would want to hang out with?" My dad asked me curiously.

I bit my lip. I didn't exactly want to explain to my parents my true feelings about school. They didn't need that. I'm pretty sure half the time they were worried about losing me to the Volturi. They didn't need to be worried about me surviving middle school. This was my battle to fight, not theirs.

The past few months since I started going to that awful place, I haven't made any friends and the students aren't so nice. I have one person that loves to harass me. Jill Lancaster. To sum her up in one word, it'd probably be bitch. Major bitchazoid. I can deal with her though. She doesn't scare me.

"No," I answered truthfully, shrugging. "I just...I'm just not into the whole friend thing. I take after my dad in that way."

"I have friends," My dad protested. That immediately caused me to laugh.

"Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett do not count! Nor does anyone else in this family!" I insisted promptly.

"Well, you're forgetting there's Peter, Charlotte, Garrett-"

"Alright! Sorry! Anyway, enough of this. What are we waiting for? Let's go train, old man," I responded, chuckling as I dashed out of the room. I kept running until I made it to the basement of our townhouse, where our training room was.

"I'm not that old," My dad teased as we headed towards the middle of the training mats.

"You are almost two centuries old, I think you are!" I retorted as we circled around each other.

"I guess we'll have to put this to the test then!" He cried out jokingly as we both went for it. We were kind of playfully fighting. There were days when instead of actual practice, we would just tease each other. Today was one of those days.

"I got you now, oldie!" I teases, running towards my father's midsection.

"Not yet, ya whippersnapper," He responded, grabbing me by my section so it ends up with both of us tumbling to the ground in a laughing mess.

"You two are wild!" My mother remarked from up the stairs. She looked at my dad and I with an amused glance. "She gets this from you, Jazz."

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure she gets the spunk from you, Ali," My dad said, winking at her.

"You two are gross," I lightly joked as I looked between the two as they stared at each other lovingly.

"What can I say, your father is a nice looking guy. I can't help it." My mother giggled. "Anyway, Ava just sent us over some more blood substitute, which means a nice family meal at the table. So family bonding without the roughhousing."

"Alright, but I also count the fighting as family bonding," I insisted as my father and I made it up the stairs. "And we're vampires, since when do we have a family dinner?"

"Since now. Come on," My mom exclaimed giddily like the pixie she is. I just chuckled as I then sat around the table with my family. Even if my biological parents were assholes, I had two really great parents to love.

Right now everything was fine, I guess you can say that. My life has been a mess to begin with, for me to even say those words is a surprise. I mean, most of my family has had pretty messy lives but I'm one of those whose lives a messy life since the womb. My biological parents didn't exactly seem like great people...

Well, I like to think I'm the daughter of Jasper and Alice. That's it. But there's also the fact I'm the biological daughter of Serena Peterson, the crazy half breed, and Aro Volturi, vampire king. Both have tried to kill my family on multiple occasions.

When I was born, my mother didn't want me to be raised by the Volturi. They screwed over her mate, Lorenzo, so she didn't want that fate for me. She was able to run away from where they were keeping her captive and placed me in the care of the Cullen's, which is ironic considering the fact she would then spend an entire year trying to kill them, specifically my cousin Renesmee, who she planned to use in a sacrifice to bring her mate, Lorenzo, back to life.

At the same time though, what my bio mom did was genius. The Volturi would not dare to look for me in the arms of the supposed enemy of Serena Peterson.

Unfortunately, it never worked. It did, but for only about a year. My biological mother's plan backfired and she became the sacrifice instead. Then my biological father found me and wanted me back. My family was able to keep me after a slight fight with the Volturi.

I still have a nagging feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I would see Aro Volturi. I still have nightmares about him. The fact he's biologically related to me bothers me. Alice and Jasper are and will _always_ be my parents. They raised me. But, I can't help but have this nagging feeling that Aro is going to come back and get me. He's going to get me and force me to train in his guard. I've seen what he's capable of. He really messed up my half sisters, Cordelia and Dru.

Cordy and Dru are Aro's two daughters he gained from two sisters he raped. Cordelia has the power to control things with her mind, so she was very valuable to him. Dru, on the other hand, has the power of healing. Which wasn't useful to Aro.

Everything it seems to my biological father is based on power. Whoever has the most power he gravitates towards. In the end though, we're all his experiments. Even Robert, Marcus Volturi's son, and Caius's mysterious son we have yet seen. Dru confirmed his existence, but none of us have laid eyes on him.

The Volturi is one big deranged family and no matter what I want to tell myself, I can't deny the fact my blood is the same as theirs.

"Abby, sweetie, are you okay?" My mother asked me.

I blinked a little and looked around the room. My parents were looking at me inquisitively. I just smiled at them and shrugged.

"Sorry, just spaced out."

To keep it short and sweet, no one knows what I'm capable of. I don't even know myself. With the genes I have and with Aro haunting my every thoughts, who knows how much more time I have in this happy perfect family with Alice and Jasper.

Aro Volturi is the fault in my code. He and I both know it and it won't be long until something terrible happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

*Grace's POV*

"It's been officially decided. I'm going to University of Maryland! I mean, it has an amazing science program and everything I've ever wanted. Plus, Dylan won't be too far away in Georgetown," Lisa, one of my friends, announced to me as she passed me a water bottle from the fridge.

We were currently at Dylan's house. There were a few of us here and I was happily listening to Lisa tel me about her future plans. There were only mere weeks left until we all had to decide our future plans. Kind of scary.

"Oh my gosh, that's great Lis!" I exclaimed, giving her a side hug. "I had a feeling Maryland would be the perfect choice for you."

"I think so too...What about you? Decide on Boston College or Columbia yet? Miss Smarty pants," Lisa teased, giving me a proud smile.

I bit my lip as I looked at my friend with uncertainty, "I don't know yet. It's a lot to think about. I don't want to be that girl who is also thinking about her boyfriend, but I need to figure stuff without Masen. What he's doing. Not that he won't stop me, it's just..."

"Complicated," Lisa filled me in, nodding her head. "I understand. Honestly, I don't even know how Dylan and I will survive. We chose these colleges by our own preferences. They just happen to be a half hour away from each other. I mean, look at Bryan and Tori. They are splitting up once the end of summer hits. It'll be awkward, sure. But she's going to McGill University. That's all the way in Canada and Bryan, he's going to University of Miami. Some people know what they want and others don't...Look, my point being, do what _you_ want to do. What _you_ feel is right."

"Thanks, Lisa." I smiled at her.

"What is Masen doing after college?" Lisa asked me curiously. I could tell most of my human friends over here wanted to know what was going on with the Cullen's. Renesmee was torn between colleges, and Masen...He was a different story.

"To be honest, I don't think he knows. He isn't really into the whole college thing. I think he just wants to follow me wherever I go. But, there's a lot of other things we have to think about," I muttered, scratching the back of my head. _Like this whole immortality thing that's being a huge road block in the midst of our relationship_.

"Alright...Well, just know I'm here if you need to talk. Plus, I'm sure everything will be fine. Whatever happens between you and Masen, the Cullen's love you way too much to abandon you. Same goes for us," Lisa told me in a chipper tone.

"Thanks again, Lis," I replied as we then hugged again.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find my boyfriend," Lisa announced once we pulled apart. "Things will work out, I promise."

"Thanks...Have fun," I told her as she then walked away. I sighed, chuckling at my optimistic friend. I wish I could express my concerns with her, but I couldn't. I couldn't really talk about them with anyone. Not even Renesmee. This would put her on the spot too much to and then there was my mother. I mean, I've mentioned it to her and Aunt Ava, but things have been too hectic with them trying to find Nanna Carolyn. They both said they'd support me in whatever I chose, to stay with Masen or live a normal human life.

"Hey there," I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled happily as Masen planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What's up?" he asked, hugging me tightly.

"Nothing much. Just thinking of the future. What else has been wracking my brain for the past week?" I muttered unenthusiastically.

Truth be told, it wasn't really deciding between a normal life and Masen. I think I've already chosen Masen, it's just the huge immortality thing. I'm half witch. I don't think I can be turned into a vampire because of my genetics. The venom could kill me if it's injected into my bloodstream. We're not entirely sure about that one, and it's not something I'm willing to experiment with. Meanwhile, I'm not sure I can live forever as a witch. There haven't been many half-witches recorded in history that've chosen immortality. It's because there's only handfuls of witches who choose to stay immortal.

"We'll figure it out eventually. For now, let's just live in the moment. I want you to enjoy your senior year," Masen said, letting go so he could step in front of me. His brown hair was slightly messy and he had that cunning crooked grin on his face. It's the same one he gets from his father.

I've noticed both girls have their mother's smile, but not Masen. He looks the most like his mother, but he has the traits of his father. An old soul, but not as traditional. Loves music and baseball. It's something I've picked up on from being with the Cullen's practically all the time. I have to say, getting to know the Cullen family has been one of my greatest pleasures. They are my second family.

"It's your senior year too!" I pointed out as I grabbed onto his arms firmly. "It's just whether this'll be my only one, am I wrong?"

I watched my boyfriend's face fall. I knew this was a topic that bothered him immensely, and even though I hate causing him discomfort, this is something that needed to be discussed. Time is running out.

"I just- Look, Grace. I just want you to be happy," Masen explained to me, rubbing my arms. "And whatever you choose, I'm behind you 100% you know that. Even if it kills me."

"Drastic much?" I teased, smiling a little at him. He chuckled too, kissing my forehead.

Masen shrugged, "Like I said, whatever you want."

"And what I want is to be with you forever. I just don't know how that's going to happen yet," I replied softly as he ran his fingers through my curls.

"Maybe if you start practicing magic more. Bring it up with your mother or your brother. There has to be a way for you to be immortal. My family's been researching it. There have been immortal half-witches, Grace. They just aren't as powerful as a normal witch," He mentioned to me. "I mean, look at Robert. He is one."

"He is half warlock, but he's also half-vampire. Obviously, he's immortal no matter what," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend.

"I know...I just want this to be figured out as much as you do," Masen replied, kissing my forehead. I nodded as I then buried myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and we both smiled.

"I promise, we'll figure this out. For now, let's just enjoy tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll research some more," Masen told me.

"Okay. That idea sounds nice," I responded as we pulled away from each other. "Let's go enjoy ourselves."

"Alright." We both then walked hand-in-hand back to the party, but at the same time the fear of loosing Masen forever twisted within my gut.

*Robert's POV*

"Lucie! Lucie! Say Dada! Come on, Lucie! Say Da Da!" I encouraged my little girl. Lucia just looked up at me, giggled, and proceeded to eat the bowl of cheerios in front of her.

"Aw! Come on Luce!" I exclaimed, which just had my little girl laughing anymore. She was still a baby, but since her growth rate is a little faster she does look like she is around fifteen months instead of seven. She does talk, but it's a matter of making that vocabulary more vast now.

A year ago I was locked up in a tower by my own father. Now, here I am, living in my own home. I couldn't believe I was where I am today. I kept telling myself that I'd get out of that castle one day and give Cordelia and Dru the families they deserve. Get my family back. I never thought it would actually happen...

After Cordelia and I had Lucia, we decided to get hitched and settle down. Cordelia and I married about a month after Lucia was born. From there, we bought the house down the block from Aunt Ava and Uncle Zach. It's not too far away from my mother and Grace, so they visit often. Plus, it's nice because my daughter is actually growing up with Lexie and Tommy nearby. There is family surrounding us, which is something I always dreamed of giving my children and Cordelia.

Another plus is how I got a job. Uncle Zach got me a job helping out in his law firm. I'm kind of like a secretary to be honest. I organize his papers and such. Meanwhile Cordelia's been taking night classes at Queens College. She's trying to get a degree. Dru, even though she moved halfway across the country, still stops by at least once a month which is nice. Things have been pleasant. Normal, I guess you can say. It's been wonderful having a chance to breathe and raise a family with Cordelia. It's what we've been dreaming of together since day one. It's what I promised her and I can fully say now I gave that to her.

"She's not going to learn it overnight, Robert," Cordelia spoke up, referring to my actions. She came up from behind to wrap her arms around my waist, leaning against my back for support.

"You don't know that. She's part vampire, these genetics should be kicking in," I teased, causing my wife to smack me in the middle of the chest.

"She'll get there when she gets there," Cordelia insisted, kissing my cheek. She let out a tired sigh as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I worry about her, Robert," Cordelia confessed to me quietly.

"About what?" I asked, looking at my smiling babbling little girl. "She's perfectly healthy."

"I know. I know," Cordelia said, closing her eyes tight. "I just worry about the future too much. It's force of habit. What if my father comes for her? Or worse, her genetics backfire-"

"Darling, Carlisle, my mother, and Aunt all confirmed that she's going to be okay," I told my wife, turning around so I could cup her face in my hands. "They did all the tests. She's not the first of her kind. I hate to admit it, but she's just like Lorenzo and Serena. They were both fine, I mean maybe not morally or mentally, but Lucie is going to be raised by us. We're good people. You especially are the best mother in the world. Everything will be fine," I convinced Cordelia before kissing her forehead.

"You really know how to flatter a person," Cordelia mused, smirking as she planted a kiss on my lips. I grinned, letting our lips mold together. We wouldn't gone further if it wasn't the squeal of our little angel.

"Ma Ma!" Lucie suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for Cordelia. "Ma! Ma!"

"My Lucie!" Cordelia broke away from my grasp to pick up the little girl. "Aww, _tesoro_!"

"You trader!" I cried out teasingly as Lucie grabbed to her mother happily.

"Ma!" Lucie repeated, cuddling into Cordelia's chest. I watched as my wife let out a loud bark of laughter. Clearly, someone was a big Mama's girl.

"You really know how to betray a guy," I teased, kissing Lucia on the top of the head. "But you're still my girl, right?"

Lucia giggled and reached her arms out for me. I smiled, taking her from Cordelia and cuddling her close. My wife smile at the image of the two of us as Lucia curled into me. With my free arm I wrapped it around Cordelia's frame and we both smiled at our daughter.

Like I said, life is good. Life is good.

*Lizzy's POV*

"Hey, how are you?" I look to see Abby making her way over to me. I was currently seated on top of the play set we made in the gardens. It wasn't much, but we made with what we had.

"I'm good. Just finished tending to the garden. Nothing big. You?" I asked her.

The gardens were my favorite part of the townhouses. Not many people had gardens like we did in the city. They were small, but rare.

The past year I've gotten into plants. Botany was probably my new interest of learning. After successfully becoming fluent in Latin, I wanted more. I already mastered like seven languages. I wanted something different. More hands on. Then Grandma Esme introduced me to her garden and flowers, herbs, and other sorts of things became my new interest. I learned about different uses along with the name of plants. Besides Botany, I still like to build stuff with Aidan. We still make outrageous blue prints we keep in a journal. I remember when I was a kid he and I, sometimes Seth when he'd come out to the islands, would spend hours coming up with these ideas. That's how the tree houses on the islands came to be. They were all planned by Aidan and myself. Probably the best thing we ever did.

"Nothing much. Just finished kicking my dad's ass. Had a family dinner. Nothing big," Abby told me as she walked clover. I gave her a small smile as she took a seat next to me. "Where's Seth?" She asked right away, seeing that my imprint was nowhere to be seen.

"He's inside making brownies with Esme. Somedays I think that kid's stomach is never ending," I joked, looking towards the window where Seth was currently making the baked goods with my grandmother. "I think he's only doing it to get her famous brownie recipe. The funny thing is, he doesn't know she just got it from a Rachel Ray cookbook."

"Ah," Abby responded, leaning against a nearby post of the play set. "You seem sad."

"I do?" I mused, looking at her with indifference.

"Yeah...Is it because of Seth?" She asked me.

"Why would it be because of Seth?" I remarked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Because he ditched a night of stupid teenage fun to be with you," Abby pointed out. "And I know that bothers the hell out of you."

I sighed, grumbling a bit. "Yeah...It kind of does."

"So why don't you tell him it bothers you that he's making brownies instead of having fun," Abby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I...I...I can't. He's my imprint. It's his..."

"His job?" Abby filled in, raising an eyebrow.

"No...That-"

"That's how you feel. I know you feel that way, you can't deny it around me," Abby insisted, touching my hand gently. "We've become pretty close, Liz. At this point I can read you like a book."

I sighed, drooping my head. "Okay...It's true. I don't feel like Seth's my best friend anymore. I feel like he's my body guard more so than my friend."

"Why don't you ask Ness if she felt the same way about Jake?" Abby questioned curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know she felt confused at one point. She had that whole thing with Nahuel and him, but she chose Jacob in the end. Ness knew from the beginning I think, deep down inside, that Jake was her soulmate. There was no denying. Seth...I don't feel the same way about him the way Ness felt about Jacob. I get we're suppose to fall in love, but that's all it feels like. We're _supposed_ to. It's his job. It doesn't feel special," I confessed to Abby. I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I knew it," Abby muttered, rubbing my back. "I'm sure it'll figure itself out...Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because I feel like I might break him. He's a kind guy. He's one of my best friends, always will be, even if I don't feel like we have a strong bond anymore. I just can't...It'd break him..." I mumbled quietly.

Abby nodded, turning her head towards Seth with me. "Well I still think you should tell him."

"I'm just going to give it time," I muttered, shrugging. "It's hard after everything he's done and given up for me..."

"I know," Abby said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"But like I said, it'll figure itself out in time," I muttered, looking back at Seth.

 _I hope it'll figure itself out..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! So obviously, Masen & Grace -uncertain about the future. Lizzy's unsure about what to do with Seth and we get to check in with Robert. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep a look out for the next update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

*Renesmee's POV*

I laughed like crazy as I sat in a circle with my friends. It felt very childish, but none the less, entertaining. I was having a really good time with all of them. I was going to miss my friends a ton when we'd have to leave next year. I'd keep in contact for a little bit, but then we'd have to break all of it off. It's why I could never have a facebook, instagram, or any form of social media. Why I couldn't pose in any pictures with them they might post online. I always have to make up some excuse about how I'm not allowed to because my parents believe it'll make me self centered. Some crap like that. The more social media became a thing, the more dangerous it's been for vampires and other supernaturals trying to have normal lives. It sucks because I won't be able to keep in contact with any of these guys, and honestly they've been such good friends. At least there's hope for having Grace in my life. Not to be cheesy, but maybe we'll literally be best friends forever.

"Sorry we're late!" Lily called out as she came rushing in with Ethan into the living room. "We got stuck in traffic!"

"Yeah right." Aidan huffed as his sister took a seat in the circle with her boyfriend.

"What? We really did!" Lily insisted, looking at Ethan with an attempt to look serious but all they could do was smile widely at one another.

"You two are bad." I giggled, shaking my head.

"You two are late to everything nowadays. What's gonna happen at junior prom?" Carly teased. "Gonna be late to that too?"

"Who are you guys taking to that by the way?" Tori questioned curiously, looking at the juniors; Aidan, Jen, Lily, and Carly.

"Well I can't take Ethan, so I'm going myself," Lily explained. "Just with the friends. I mean, dates don't seem too important until senior prom. Even then, you don't exactly need a date."

"Same. I'm just gonna hang out with everybody," Aidan explained, shrugging.

"Oh." Carly responded. She blushed the moment the sound came from her mouth while Jen looked at her unwaveringly.

"Should he have a date?" Jen questioned, looking directly at Carly. "I mean, he doesn't want one."

"Hold up, Jen. I am not going with one, doesn't mean I don't want one. I don't know what I'm doing yet," Aidan insisted, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. "It's junior prom anyway. Why are you guys even making some sort of deal out of it? They just do this to make the upper class students feel apart of this whole thing as well. It's just to hang out and have fun. Celebrate our upcoming time to become seniors. It's not as special as everyone makes it seem. For gods sake it's in the gym. Nothing fancy about that."

"Woah, dude. That was pretty deep," Bryan remarked, raising his eyebrows at Aidan. In fact we all stared at him a little shocked.

"Oh. I don't know! Let's talk about something else then," Aidan exclaimed, shrugging. "How about seniors, what are you guys planning to do to celebrate your upcoming graduation?"

"Um...I don't exactly know," I replied hesitantly while looking around the room for answers. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We could do a big trip. That could be fun," Dylan suggested as he wrapped an arm around Lisa. "Lis and I were talking about this the other day. Something far away, but not too far."

"We could go camping?" Tori suggested. "My older brothers did that when they graduated. They went up the weekend before prom. One last hooray before graduating."

"I like it," I agreed, smiling at the thought. "Where could we go?"

"Somewhere upstate. There's plenty of camping sites there, or we could go out on the island?" Masen mentioned.

"I think we should go upstate New York. I know a few camping spots up there that are pretty nice," Bryan said. "My family and Lisa's use to go up there all the time when we were kids to get away from the city for a bit."

"Yeah. I like it! Let's ask our parents tonight and then start making the arrangements!" Lisa exclaimed giddily, clapping her hands together.

"Alright! Woo! Camping trip!" Masen cheered, causing Grace to chuckle in his arms.

"Are you up for some camping buddy?" I asked, turning around to face Jake who looked at me with an amused glance.

"Sure. I used to camp all the time with Rachel and Rebecca. In fact, when I was real little I went on one with your mom. She was probably eight at the time. I was about five. Our dads took us up somewhere on the reserve. It was pretty fun, but your mom wasn't a happy camper. In fact, she fell in the mud. Oh did she give Charlie a run for his money that night." Jacob chuckled as he reminisced about it.

"Yeah, Bella Swan isn't one for camping." I chuckled at the thought of my human mother camping. After all the stories I have heard about her being human, I could see it.

"Well, this will be fun. I can help get the tents," Jacob offered. "I know a good place to get some really nice ones. We'll probably need a few, don't we?"

"Yeah. I mean we could have our own tent." I winked, causing my boyfriend to grin.

"I like that idea," He replied, kissing my cheek. "Just got to convince your parents otherwise."

"I got that covered!" Masen told us, winking. He then leaned over and whispered, "Remember, I am a shield. Plus, being his own children we know how to get around Eddie ole boy with his mind reading."

My brother and I both smiled before turning our attention back to our friends who were all in a frenzy of ideas about a trip. I then joined in on the planning as our ideas got thrown around. This truly was going to be a fun trip.

Later that night, we all started our way home. I drove Masen, Grace, and Jake home while Lily, Ethan, Jen, and Aidan went in the other car.

"I love the fact you drive now," Jacob confessed to me on the ride home.

"Why? Because we can go to car shows together now? Because I'm still holding on to you for that, Jakey," I said, giving him a devious grin.

"Of course. But I don't know, I just like how when you set your mind to doing something you do it. You do it and then you own it," Jacob told me, grinning proudly. "When you were learning how to drive, you were so determined and I'm just happy your a pro now."

"Well I should be. I am a Cullen. We are all very good drivers," I said, winking at him.

Jacob chuckled as I then took the turn away from Dylan's house. "I'm going to miss them so much next year," I mentioned as we drove further away.

"Me too," Masen added from the backseat. "Probably the worse thing about being immortal that we gotta get used to."

"Yeah," I agreed, shrugging. "This is going to be hard."

"It will," Jacob said. "But you'll get used to it. You guys will figure something that's comfortable for you and go from there. I'm sure you won't be going to high school all the time. I mean, you're both going to college next year. You're going to do things like normal kids and then from there, decide if you want to do something like your grandfather which is just hoping from multiple jobs or maybe even doing what your parents did- go to high school over and over again. Or maybe something different. I mean, there's also raising a family. There are plenty of options for you guys, myself included, for the rest of eternity. Just think of it like this, there are no choices in your lives. You have the chance to do everything you have ever wanted to do to keep you busy. Think of it as ultimate chances. That's what I keep telling myself."

"Yeah. That sounds like a nice way of putting it," I said, smiling at my boyfriend. He looked towards me and smiled back. It's days like this I remind myself that's the reason I chose Jacob and would make the same choice every time.

*Aidan's POV*

"You are really clueless, aren't you?" Lily scolded at me once the two of us were alone in our house. We had just gotten home from Dylan's house and ever since I said the prom thing it's been weird.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked my sister as she stormed all about the house.

"You know what I mean!" She fumed, shoving her coat into the closest and then throwing her purse to the side. "Carly and Jen!"

"What about them?!" I cried out, looking for some sort of explanation.

"Who do you like? You're obviously into one of them? But more important, they are both _clearly_ into you and you don't even realize!" Lily blew up at me.

"Shesh! Sorry! Am I suppose to date one of them? I'm trying to figure stuff out right now. Look, I get it. Carly has a crush on me, but I don't know if I feel the same way! And Jen...Look, Jen may be into me but she doesn't need to start a relationship right now! She's still recovering over everything that's happened!" I shot back.

"That was a year ago! I'm pretty sure she's moved on, Aide," Lily said. "You aren't the one to decide that for her!"

"I'm not! I just don't think she's ready. There's still hurt-"

"There's always going to be hurt, but do you think Jen is the kind of person to stop everything she's doing to cry about it? She has become so much more happy ever since she moved in with us. She has a family now, why wouldn't she be happy? Anyway...Look, I don't know her like you know her, but I know her enough to know even though she's hurting she won't put her life on hold. She doesn't want to be hurting. And I really think she likes you. Always has," Lily explained to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you so knowledgeable about this?" I muttered.

"I'm your twin, Aidan. I know how you're feeling. Not in a creepy way, but I get it. They both like you and you gotta figure something out," Lily told me.

"Okay, but I don't want to focus on that right now. I am not trying to lead any of them on, I just...I don't know what I want, Lily. Not all of us are like you, Ness, and Masen who can figure out their soul mates on a whim- Okay, that's a bit of a lie. It took Ness and you about a year to figure it all out and even Masen took a bit, but you guys all fell in love pretty fast. We're still kids, might I add. You may have grown up, but I still feel like a dumb teenager. I'm not looking for a soul mate. I would like to be in love because to be honest, I feel left out sometimes, but I don't know if I'm ready for the passion all of you have," I told my sister truthfully.

Lily nodded, "Okay. I understand. I wasn't trying to pressure you into picking one-"

"I know, sis. Don't worry," I told her, sending a small smile her way.

"But there is some attraction going on either end. Just be prepared then," Lily said, shrugging. "I'm going to go to bed. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," I responded. I then gave my sister a hug before we both parted our ways.

I walked towards the back of the house. She does have a point. Carly clearly liked me and Jen...She was feeling something. Problem is, I am not into the whole big thing. I don't want a Jacob/Nessie/Nahuel love triangle, I don't want to be in a human-vampire relationship like Masen and Grace, and I don't want to be like crazy passionate Ethan-Lily relationship. I want to love someone, but I want them to be my best friend. I want a Jim and Pam relationship, just like in the Office. I know it's weird, but if I had to love someone I want it to be because they're my best friend. I want it to be someone who doesn't want to grow up just yet and someone who wants to have fun. Everyone else is so focused on growing up and becoming adults, I just want to enjoy the now. I want to love someone unconditionally, but in a way that is ours. I guess that makes sense, who knows, but right now I'm still growing up. No one wants me to be their soulmate or whatever right now.

I approached the back window to see Jen was sitting alone on the swings. I smiled as her form gently rocked back and forth. I don't know if she wanted more than our friendship. I should considering everyone who's not her friend thinks she wants to be a couple with me. I just want her to be happy.

Quietly, I walked out the back door and immediately made eye contact with her. She smiled as I approached her, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course," Jen answered as I took a seat next to her. My partner in crime. The Scully to my Mulder.

"So...Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking," She confessed to me. "You?"

"Eh. Just hanging around," I said, shrugging. I watched as her eyes drifted towards Esme's plants.

"Hey Aidan, remember how I told you I feel like all of a sudden I might've had a power I never discovered before?" Jen mentioned.

"Yeah..." I replied slowly. Ever since her sister's death and her other siblings left her, Jen's been hurt. I don't think she's ever been hurt like this before to the point where we started noticing odd things. Like when she starts to feel a particular emotion, the nature around her, like the plant life, will react with it.

"Do you think I might actually have the ability to control plant life?" She questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but it'd be cool if you did," I replied. "Why don't we wait it out for a bit though. Who knows, maybe we're going crazy."

"Maybe..." Jen muttered quietly as her eyes focused on a nearby daisy.

"Anyway, how about those stars?" I mentioned, deciding to revert the topic of conversation.

"God, I wish you could see the stars better, but all this damned light pollution," Jen whispered, leaning her head against the rope of the swing so her blue eyes focused up at the night sky. "I hope we go somewhere quiet next where you can see the stars. You can see them really well in Ohio."

"I know the feeling. On the islands, the sky is clear for miles," I added wistfully. "I wonder if in the future we'll be out there. I mean, we live forever. I wonder if we'll be living like Star Trek or maybe be living in a cool Star Wars kind of world."

Jen chuckled as the wind blew at her pale blonde hair. Hair that sometimes was so blond it could pass for white, "That would be interesting for sure. Who knows what the future will hold."

"Yeah. Who knows," I repeated as I looked at the stars with her.

 _Who knows_.

*Abby's POV*

"Have fun girls!" My mother called out to Lizzy and I as we walked out of the house. "Text us when you get there!"

"Kay!" I replied before scattering away with my best friend.

Today I was heading over to Cordelia's this morning with Lizzy. Cordy and Rob didn't live too far from our homes. They lived in Queens. Just a train ride away.

I've gotten close with my older sisters ever since I found out I was related to them. Not super close, but close enough where I know my own siblings. I talk weekly to Dru. We email each other, and I come to visit Cordy when I can. It's also cool because now I begin to see some resemblance. Cordy and Dru look more alike because they are half sisters and cousins. They have similar facial features. Dru looks a bit more Volturi while Cordelia got the Sanso looks. I, was the mix of a Volturi and a Peterson. I had the same hair color as Cordy though and the same nose as Dru, so there was something.

Anyway, today was one of those days where I needed some bonding time with my sister. This whole Volturi thing is overwhelming and I could tell Cordy's been trying to help me the best she can. Lately I've been thinking about Aro, so I kind of want to see if I can slip his name in there. Maybe find out more about who exactly my biological father is.

It was really early in the morning. Around five. It was one of the first trains out there and it was pretty barren. Some people going to work, but not many. I always liked riding the train. It was soothing for an odd reason. When I was really little, sometimes my parents would take me on it just for fun. I always remember sitting on my dad's lap, pointing out everything that we'd pass by. My mom taking countless photos as she blew raspberries on my cheeks. What sucks the most is I have the least about of time to grow up. We don't know exactly how fast I'm going to grow, but at this rate my grandpa thinks by my third or fourth birthday I'll be fully grown. This year would be my third and next year my fourth, so it was only a matter of time...I just wish I had more of it.

Anyway, the only reason we were coming so early was being the odd vampire creatures we were we barely sleep. Lizzy and I just wanted to get an early head start. Cordy will be up anyway. She doesn't sleep much with Lucia around.

We approached the front door of Cordy and Rob's house to immediately have it swung open to reveal my elder sister. She was dressed in a forest green dress with a bright smile on her face. Lucia was also settled on her hip with a big dribbling grin. "Hey Abs. Liz. Come on it!" Cordy exclaimed. "You came at the perfect time!"

"I wouldn't call it the perfect time!" Robert groaned, coming into focus. He was rubbing his tired eyes with the edge of his thermal. Unlike the well dressed Cordy this morning, Robert looked like he just woke up as his bare feet padded against the hardwood. His long checkered pajama bottoms swaying back and forth.

"Why is this the perfect time?" I questioned curiously, looking at my sister and just ignoring my sleepy brother in-law.

"Ohhhh I know." Lizzy smirked, looking towards the back more. "Lemme guess- Dru, Lucas, Jackson, and May are here?"

"Surprise!" Dru exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bookshelf with the others coming into focus as they emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh wow, you two are growing up so much," Dru mused happily, walking over to greet us. "Long time no see."

"Yeah!" I smiled as I embraced my other older sister. This was the first time I had seen her since Christmas.

"Did you guys just get here? No one else mentioned you guys coming up?" Lizzy asked curiously. "I know Ethan would've mentioned something or even Aidan."

"Nah. They don't know. We were missing you guys down in good ole Oklahoma. So, we decided to come up and surprise the gang," Lucas explained, resting an arm on Robert's shoulder. "We missed Delia, Bertie, and their little monster, but of course we're going to stop by and visit the others."

Robert rolled his eyes at his best friend before he walked over to Cordelia to pick up his daughter, "Why don't I make us all some coffee? That sounds good. Right Lucie?"

 _"_ _Cowwwfeee?"_ Lucia gurgled.

"Close enough, kid," Jackson told the little girl while the father and daughter walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope you do. I know Ethan will be pretty peeved if you don't," Lizzy mentioned, eyeing Lucas.

"I will. Don't worry, Little Red," Lucas said, throwing his arms up in the air defensively. "Anyway, what are you two doing here so early?"

"We were here to visit my sister and her family. Needed some space, is that a problem Top Gun?"

" _Top Gun?"_

"You look like you're from the eighties. Pretty sure you weren't even alive then," I remarked, raising my eyebrow at Lucas Rider. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans. Everything about this guy screamed classic asshole/bad guy.

"Okay, look here pip squeak- what are you even in? Middle school?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. It explains a lot," He retorted, rolling his eyes at me.

"At least I'm not acting like a five year old!" I said before walking away from the youngest Rider boy. Lucas and I never got along. Probably not since the first week he stayed here after my family rescued him. I was a kid and I have no clue what irked me so much about him. I ended up throwing an entire plate of mash potatoes at his face. It's a long story, but for the past year he's gotten under my nerves.

"Come on, let's go get that coffee," Cordelia said, placing a hand on my shoulder as she guided Lizzy and I to the other room.

"So, how's Jen?" Maysun asked us as we gathered around the table.

"She's doing great. How's Nahuel? We haven't heard from him since he left?" Lizzy asked curiously. "Jen says he's been enjoying Denmark."

"Yeah. He's got a job now with animals or something. I think he's doing a lot of volunteer work over there. He's made a couple of friends. They took a trip to Japan together. But all in all, he's really enjoying it," Maysun confirmed. Her eyes wavered towards me and I shifted at her sight. I know I have been starting to resemble Serena a bit more as I've gotten older, and I could tell my aunt sees her deceased sister in me. I think the biggest thing was I have Serena's eyes.

"So sis, how have you been?" Dru asked me in a side conversation with Cordy.

"I've been fine," I answered simply. "How's Tulsa been? College?"

"Great. Lot of sex, but point being how are you?" Dru asked again. "Has our father..."

"No. He hasn't reached out to me or anyone else. In fact, no one has heard from Aro in a year," I said quietly, fiddling with my hands.

"Okay. That worries me," Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Why?" I remarked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Maybe he's just leaving us alone. Maybe we can all finally be in peace."

"I doubt that with Aro, Squeaky. You don't even know what your father is capable of."

"I saw him murder my biological mother with my very eyes when I was just a kid. I saw the life leave her eyes while she held on to my hand. Don't tell me that I don't know what he's capable of," I snapped, causing a stare down between us.

"Okay. Why don't we go back to happy thoughts. Like, Lucia is starting to speak some more. Let's just not think about the Volturi. We should be worried, but now's not the time," Cordelia announced, looking at us with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. Let's," I insisted, motioning my hands at Lucas.

"Of course, Squeaky," He replied in a mock polite tone. I felt a growl build up in my chest, but it was soon drowned out with the sound of everyone's conversation of the mundane missed things we haven't talked to each other about in awhile.

But once again, my mind couldn't help but wander to Aro Volturi.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Drama will be approaching shortly, but there's still some adjusting that has to go on in the Cullen Family. A lot's happened and a lot more will be happening very soon. Hope you enjoyed :) Keep on the look out for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

*Grace's POV*

"Are you even getting ready for that camping trip you told me about?" My mother asked as she walked in on Masen and I. The two of us were currently chilling on my bed watching some T.V when my mom decided to invade. "Or pick a college even?"

"Mom," I whined, narrowing my eyes at her. "Really?"

"Well, I'm just curious. There's Columbia, an ivy league school, and Boston College. Not ivy league, but still a very good school. I'm proud of you Grace and I just want you to get the college education you deserve," My mother chided. "And you too, Masen! Dear, don't you know what your going to do?"

"I mean...Mrs. Martin, I'm not too concerned," Masen spoke up, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I have forever, so whatever Grace picks I'm going to follow her."

"For the last time dear, it's Elaine. And I mean, since you two are so certain you're mates, which at this point it seems pretty clear, why don't you figure it out together then?" She pointed out to us. "If you plan to have a life together the next four years, then plan it out."

"Mom, there's a lot to consider. Like...This whole immortal thing," I said to her quietly.

My mother stopped and then looked at me hesitantly. "Right..."

"Do half witches like me get the chance to be immortal? Is that even a thing?" I asked. "I think it is, right?"

"There have been immortal half-witches, but they've been practicing since they were children. You just really started becoming a practicing witch, so I don't know. I mean, you've been practicing right?" My mother asked curiously as she slowly took a seat by us.

"I have, but I don't know if it's working. Mom, look...I want to be with Masen. Forever. I just-"

"I understand, dear. It's just, not many girls like you fall in love with Lux Lamia," my mother quipped, smirking a bit at Masen. "To be honest, you might be the only half-witch to have ever fallen in love with one. And to think, I thought you'd just meet a human and this was going to be a lot less complicated than it seems like it's become."

"Do you think Nonna would know a thing or do?" I asked curiously, referring to my grandmother.

"Maybe, but right now we need to convince your grandmother Ava and I aren't nuts," My mother mumbled, getting up from her seat. "Once we get her on a mutual level, then we'll introduce her to the Cullens and Masen. After that we have to ask her about the Lux Lamia. That's gonna be a lot of info for Carolyn to take in...We don't need to give her a heart attack just yet."

"I know," I replied, nodding in agreement.

"Just...In the meantime you two try to figure something out. You're in this together. That's what couples do," my mother told us as she made her way towards the doorway. "Wish me luck, I'm going to see if she's home."

"Alright," I called after her, wincing a bit. I then turned to Masen and sighed, "My grandmother isn't a very open minded person..."

"Kind of figured that one out," Masen replied, chuckling lightly. I nodded as I snuggled into his side.

"I don't ever want to loose you," I muttered into the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want to be old with a husband I'll never love thinking about how you're out there somewhere. Then I die and-"

"Grace, don't talk like that," Masen whispered, cupping my face in his. "Something will happen. The universe wants us together."

"How are you so sure about that?" I asked fearfully. "What if it doesn't?"

"It does. I can feel it in my bones," He insisted, winking at me. I chuckled as I buried my face deeper into his palm.

"It's just...I'm mortal at the moment. I don't know if I'm immortal. I practice magic now, but who knows. Maybe it won't work. Maybe one day I will...I'll have to leave you," I muttered unhappily. To think, a little over a year I was trying everything I could to get away from this world. The supernaturals and magic, but now here I am, trying everything I can to stay in it.

"No. If you die, I die. I'm not meaning this to be so deep or scare you, but you are my life, Grace. If you were to grow old and die, so would I because you are my world. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist," He confessed to me deeply.

I felt my heart swell as our eyes locked, "And I don't want to live in a world where I can't be with you. In a world where I'd have to leave you."

"It won't happen because Grace Martin, I am not leaving you and you are not leaving me. I'll do whatever you want, but I'm not my father. I'm not determined to keep your soul in tact when I know that whatever you choose, your soul will be fine. It seems mad that you'd be damned," Masen told me softly. He licked his lips and then looked at me with uncertainty, "Maybe there could be a way for me to become human...Maybe I could become mortal?"

"Is there?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I've never heard of any immortal creature becoming mortal? Is there a way?"

"I don't know, but maybe. God knows. I mean, look at me. I was some weird miracle child that wasn't supposed to exist," Masen said, shrugging.

"But what about your family? I wouldn't want you to leave them!" I pointed out, shaking my head.

"And what about you? Your family? Your friends?" Masen argued. "It's not fair for you to leave yours."

"It'll be painful, but I'll be fine leaving my friends here. I don't want to, but I can live with it. And may I remind you my brother, aunt, uncle, and cousins are all immortal. I do have mortal family, but I barely see them as it is. It'll just be my mother, but she can be immortal if she likes. All she has to do is start practicing magic again. It might be better if we just find a way. I don't only want to loose you, I don't want to loose Renesmee, your family, Robert, Cordelia, Lucia, Ava, Lexie, Tommy, Zach- the whole lot. It'll probably be easier for me to become immortal," I explained to him.

"Alright. We'll figure something out. And just know, whatever we figure out we'll be fine Grace. Whatever happens, we'll be fine. I promise," Masen vowed to me fiercely.

"You promise?" I repeated, causing him to nod.

"Of course."

"Good." I smiled as we leaned our foreheads together. I took a deep breath and sighed, taking in his scent. The surroundings of the room. The way the comforter felt and the way all my college mail seemed to tease me in the corner of my eye.

"Speaking of other life decisions, what am I going to do? I have a week left until I have to pick one!" I muttered, picking up my two acceptance letters. "This is so hard."

"It really shouldn't be. I mean...Do you want to stay in New York or move to Boston? That's the real question," Masen said to me. "Exclude the immortality crap for a second. Let's think now. Where does Grace want to live next year? Where does Grace Martin want to learn?"

I bit my lip, "I mean, I love New York. It's my home. My mom's here. So is Robert, Delia, and Lucia. There's also Ava, Zach, Tommy, and Lexie. My whole family's here. Then there's your family..."

"So New York?"

"But...I always wondered what living in Boston would be like?" I quietly spoke up, thinking of the charming city. "It's a college city, you know. It seems like it could be a lot of fun, even if they're home of the Red Soxs..."

"Forgot about that Red Sox-Yankee rival." Masen chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I was always more of a Mariners fan myself."

"We can't be together anymore," I teased, causing my boyfriend to roll his eyes at me.

"So, what are you saying...You want to go to Boston?" He asked me slowly after a few moments of silence.

I thought about it for a bit. I wanted change. I wanted Masen by my side as we explored the streets of Boston. I wanted to party with him at a real college party. I wanted to go to a real college football game. We could have a lot of fun up there. Not that New York isn't a great city. It's my home...But...

"It's time for change." I smiled, looking up at him with a big grin. "Boston College. I've made my choice!"

"That's my girl! Boston College!" He exclaimed, planting a big kiss on my lips. "Hey Elaine! You're gonna be a Boston College mom!"

"Wooo!" my mother cheered from the other side of the room. She then came in moments later with a big grin. "So you finally decided?"

"Yep," I announced, smiling from ear to ear.

"This is going to be great," Masen chirped. "We could get an apartment down there. Not too far from the campus-"

"Oh! I like that idea!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit. "This is really going to be fun. Really fun."

"Yeah," Masen agreed as our lips met again. Now that this was settled, all we had to figure out was my immortality. Even though I could go through with a mortal life, I didn't want it and I could tell neither did Masen. We wanted to be together.

*Renesmee's POV*

"We should take a ride somewhere," Jacob whispered in my ear. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I was dressed in my white flowered summer dress and he in his black t-shirt and shorts. We were on the roof top, just enjoying one another's comfort. "Somewhere nice and quiet. A place we could relax."

"I know a place," I said, smirking up at him. I watched as an amused look appeared on his face. "You just have to follow me to get there."

Jacob just chuckled as I began to dash away. I looked back to see he was following me, so I kept running. I ran until I got to the bottom of the stair case. That's when I realized, he wasn't there anymore. I frowned, doing a 360, and taking the whole area to see if he was anywhere.

"Jacob?" I called out, seeing as my boyfriend just disappeared into thin air. "Jake!"

In fact, the whole house was quiet. Besides Jacob, my parents were nowhere to be found. My sister, brother, even my cousins. No one. Not a soul lurking around.

A chill ran down my spine as I looked for some sort of life, "Mom? Dad? Lizzy? Masen?!" I called for their names, but no answer. "Lily? Aidan? Aunt Rose? Uncle Em? Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper?! Grandpa! Grandma!? Abby! Seth!? Ethan!?"

"Renesmee! Dear! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I froze in my spot. _I knew that voice_. I turned around to see Serena standing right behind me. I screamed, but another hand covered my mouth. I looked to now see it was the hand of Lorenzo.

"This will only hurt a bit!" She exclaimed, her eyes turning a different color. A weird yellow. I tried to scream, but Lorenzo's hand muffled my sounds.

"Do it, my dear. For once they're gone, we may rule over again with full power," Aro Volturi announced as he came into focus with the brothers. I began to scream again, but nothing. No one was there. I was stuck. Trapped.

"Goodbye it is," Serena whispered, raising the knife in the air-

That's when I woke up, jolting upward from the bed. My body wracked in sweat while my chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. My hand over my chest as I attempted to slow my thudding heart. I tried to take my surroundings in. I was in my bedroom. It was just my room. I was safe-

"Ness?" I jump up again from my bed, looking over to see a sleepy Jake now arising before me. "Ness? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded shakily.

"I can hear your heart racing and you're trembling," Jake pointed out, placing a hand on my arm gently. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah." I breathed, rubbing my temples. "Just..."

"Tell me what happened," Jake pleaded gently, rubbing smooth circles on the back of my hand. "Please."

"I...They are the same thing. Serena, Lorenzo, the Volturi...They all kill me and none of you guys aren't there. You're with me one minute, and then you leave," I whispered, rawness in my voice as I tried to control my emotions. "I just...I keep dying. Over and over again. I can't do this anymore."

"It's okay," Jacob whispered, gently bringing me closer to him. I immediately gave in and buried my face into his chest. The way his warm bare skin and his rustic smell filled my nose. I took a deep breath as he began to rub circles on my back. "You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

I nodded against him. _How could he know that? He doesn't_...I didn't want to argue with Jake. Cry about the fact he couldn't know, but I couldn't say anything because just being in his arms made me forget everything going on. It made me feel safe and that's what I focused on. I focused on his breathing, the way his chest was rising and falling beneath me or how his heart was beating underneath my cheek. I focused on that as I tried to calm my own breathing and heart rate, back to normalcy. In his arms I was safe. That's all that I could feel.

"I was thinking about college again," I mentioned to him, trying to get my mind off it all.

"Yeah? Where would you like to go?" He asked me.

I bit my lip, "Would you maybe...Would you want to move to California?"

"California?" He questioned, causing me to nod.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I mean...Look, I would like to do premed. I want to be like my grandfather and I think I can find that there. But at the same time, I also want to be somewhere sunny. You and I can live in sunny and not be suspected of being sparkling vampires. Imagine how great that'll be, and Forks isn't too far away. We'd still have to fly, but it's better than being across the country."

"That sounds really nice," Jacob mused, causing me to smile.

"I mean, you could even take some engineering classes. Plus, I was looking at things to do in LA...We could have a really fun time there, you and I," I mentioned.

"We always did talk about going somewhere warm," Jacob said, causing me to nod excitedly.

"Yeah. It could be really great," I insisted.

"I'd like that," He agreed, smiling at me. I then yawn against him as his hands run through my hair some more, "Now, Ness. Why don't you try to get some sleep. You need it."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea," I agreed, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Think happy thoughts like graduation, partying, camping. There's so much good around you, Ness. Just try to think of all of that," Jacob said, trying to help and reassure me.

"Thanks, Jacob. I'll try," I muttered sleepily. "Let's just, like you said. Try to sleep."

"Okay," He said back, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and buried myself further into the man I love.

The thing was, everything seemed fine, but then nights like this tend to reveal all the emotional trauma and scars that still lay embedded within me. I couldn't help but feel that even though we felt like we owned the world right now, it wasn't over. Something bigger and badder would come for us. Our fight wasn't done just yet.

*Lizzy's POV*

I smiled at all the geraniums in the garden. Grandma Esme planted these recently. They were beautiful. So many different vibrant colors emerging from the ground. My grandmother told me they mean _comfort_. Then again, it seems flowers have many different interpretations than one. Anyway, I needed comfort right now.

Sitting in the garden was peaceful, even though all the noise from the city seemed to penetrate here...It was still peaceful. It wasn't like sitting in the middle of the woods in Forks. A nice mossy tree trunk to relax on while the cool wind blew around you. There was also sitting on the beach of LaPush, watching the waves tumble and fall while the sun set behind the cliffs. Or even the South American islands we lived on where beautiful pinks, yellows, and oranges filled the sky as the sun set or rose. New York, the urban jungle, had it's own beauty. It's own aesthetic you could find. There is beauty in this world, it just depends where and how you look at it.

I've been sitting here for a few hours now. I guess it has to do with the fact I overhead Seth speaking to Aidan this morning. Part of me wished I never heard the conversation. All it did was make me feel even more guilty than before...

 _The rain was drizzling down on the world today. Everything seemed gloomy as I made myself a warm cup of blood. I normally loved rain, but not today. Something about it made me less enthusiastic._

 _"Whatcha making there, Liz?" Seth asked from behind._

 _"Warm cup of blood," I told him, showing it off. He immediately scrunched his nose up causing me to laugh._

 _"Oh Liz." He sighed as he picked up a nearby magazine, "So, whatcha doing tonight?"_

 _"I don't know. Curl up. Read a book. Grandpa Carlisle is letting me read some of his novels. Gonna practice my German," I explained to him._

 _"Oh, that sounds fun," He mentioned softly, giving me a small smile._

 _"Do you have any plans?" I asked curiously, taking a sip of my um beverage._

 _"I don't know..._ _Um nah. You know what, nothing much," He told me, his lips quirking in a smile._ Oh god, here we go again... _"Maybe just chilling around the house too."_

 _"Oh. Okay," I responded, trying to give him the best smile I could. "I'm just going to get my robe," I lied, shrugging._

 _"Alright. See ya in a bit," He said. I gave him another smile before walking out of the kitchen._

 _"Hey Liz, where's Seth?" Aidan asked me, shoving his hands in his pockets._

 _"In the kitchen." I directed him with the jerk of my thumb._

 _"Cool. Thanks," He replied. Quietly, I moved towards the wall so I could listen in on the conversation._

 _"Hey man, you ready to head out?" Aidan asked Seth._

 _"I don't know...I don't know if I can go tonight, Aide." My stomach dropped with that sentence. My hands curling around a piece of my shirt as I listened in on more._

 _"Wait...What? Why can't you go man? We planned this like two days ago. Come on!" Aidan begged._

 _"I just...I just can't-"_

 _"Don't tell me it's because of Lizzy. I swear to God man, she's relaxing today. You don't need to follow her every night and day."_

 _"But, as her imprint-"_

 _"No. Do you see Jake following Ness everywhere she goes? They're very attached now, but they need their space too! You know that of all people! Take notes bud!" Aidan remarked._

 _"I can't though. What if something were to happen- she's my imprint. I feel wrong leaving her..."_

 _"She's not a kid anymore. I got it when she was little, man. It was fun having you around...But now she's thirteen. She's still a kid, but it won't be long until she's grown into a teenager. She can survive on her own. Then I guess, when you guys date then she'll just be with you all the time. Just base it on Ness and Jake. Give her space now, and then after that she'll be lusting after you."_

 _"When you put it like that, it sounds a bit weird," Seth responded. I could almost sense the frown on his mouth._

 _"Come on, man. It's guys night out. Lizzy will be fine at home. Not that I don't want my cousin to come. Lizard is my best friend too- but it's just you and I tonight."_

 _"Could we invite her?" Seth meekly asked. I immediately felt my stomach twist and turn. "It's my duty to keep her safe. I'm bound to her. I want to know she's safe."_

 _"Ugh! Fine. Don't listen to Aidan's advice then," My cousin grumbled. "Just invite her."_

 _"Alrighty then!" Seth then began to make his way out of the kitchen while I scampered away to make it seem natural. Like I just reading the whole time. I ran into the library and quickly placed a robe on in no time._

 _"Liz? You in here?" Seth asked, his voice echoing in the room. I turn around to great him with a small smile, being fake as ever no doubt._

 _"Yeah. Hey, Seth. What's up?" I asked as casually as I could._

 _"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with Aidan and I tonight?"_

 _I knew it was coming, but I didn't really want to go...I wanted Seth to have fun. "Nah. I'm good...Weren't you two supposed to just have a guys night?"_

 _"Well um...Yeah, but ya know-"_

 _"You can go, you know," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You don't need to stay here with me."_

 _"No, it's more so because I'm tired and I just-"_

 _"Seth, you obviously want to go hang out with Aidan. Go with him," I demanded. "Because I don't want to see you hanging around here another night bored out of your mind."_

 _"I just...Liz-"_

 _"No...Just go with Aidan."_

 _"I'm staying here, with you," Seth insisted. "I'll be right back-"_

 _"Seth, wait-" But he was already out of the library. I just felt my entire being feel as if it turned to stone. My stomach was like it was outlined with lead. I wanted to cry in frustration right there and then. So badly._

I looked at Seth from across the garden. He was reading a magazine on the swing, occupying himself, but being my body guard like always. I knew Seth and I always had a connection. The moment I laid eyes on him, I felt like we were bound. And I do love him? How could I not love that big lug? He's so good natured. He's sweet, kind, funny, and it's very easy for him to make you smile. Either by his goofiness or just his presence. But then we came to this transition in my life, from child to adult. I'm in the between. I'm not either exactly yet, so I don't think Seth understands what he should do. It was easier before this because we all used to hang out, but as things changed there were times, like today I just want to read a book in German to myself. I wanted Seth to have a guys night out and have fun. Aidan is my best friend too, but sometimes there's certain things they want to do together. But Seth feels obliged to me and it breaks my heart.

"Hey Liz! How those plants?" Seth asked me, quirking his head towards me. I smiled naturally. I did like having him around, just not when I know the reasons...

"Yeah! They're great!" I exclaimed, gently touching the leaves of another one.

"Are you studying them?" He asked me curiously. I nodded as he hopped off the swing to see what I was doing. Another thing I did like about Seth was the fact he was always genuinely interested in helping me research or something. He would learn a bit too, so I think he liked that.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, shrugging. "I'm also admiring the beauty."

"Nice," He exclaimed, smiling at me. I smiled too.

I love Seth, don't get me wrong. This wolf will always have a big place in my heart, but people keep comparing us to my sister and Jake. My sister was in love with Jake the moment she could figure it out, and even though she had a little trouble trying to find herself...Her and Jake always belonged with one another. We all knew it was going to happen, but when it comes to Seth...I feel like people just believe we belong together because we're imprints...And I don't know how I feel about that. When Ness was my age, she was already lusting after Jake. He was her first crush. Meanwhile, I love Seth but I'm not _in love_ with him just yet and I'm kind of scared I never will feel that way with him.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" He asked me curiously. "You seem off?"

"No," I lied. He looked genuinely worried. "Perfectly fine."

"Good. Now come on, tell me some more about these flowers," He said, grinning up at me.

"Sure!" I agreed enthusiastically. I was happy to explain the flowers to him, but my heart was breaking. I don't know what was going to happen with Seth and I was terrified.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Here ya guys go! I hope you enjoyed! Things will be getting a bit dramatic shortly so be on the lookout for that ;) In the meantime, thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

*Lily's POV*

"Sweetie, you and Ethan are being safe...Right?" I immediately winced at the words coming out of my mothers mouth.

We were currently shopping. It was a girls day out in SoHo. My mother and I branched off to check out this cool shop with a bunch of leather jackets while the others all followed Aunt Alice on one of her shopping escapades.

I don't know, both my parents always have had this thing for leather jackets. I mean, I did too. It makes me feel pretty bad ass when I wear a leather jacket. It's something I liked to be invested in. I wanted to pick mine out carefully and methodically.

So, long story short this is not the place I wanted to be talking about _that_ with my mother.

"Ma! Really?" I hissed, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Well...Are you?" She asked again.

"Of course!" I cried out, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I could see the worry in her golden eyes as she tried to get an understanding.

"I'm just making sure, that's all," She explained to me, turning her face to look back at the jackets. I sighed. This was not easy.

Things with my parents have been odd since we moved to New York. When we were on the islands, Aidan's and my whole world revolved around them. Now, here we are about two years later and their daughter isn't a virgin anymore. I guess this is when it was really hitting my mom and dad that Aidan and I weren't babies anymore. Besides that, as I've gotten older I got curious about Gwen and Matt. They aren't mad that Aidan and I want to know who our biological parents were, but at the same time I think it worries my mom. She doesn't want to loose either of us. We were their miracle children. Don't get me wrong, my parents were the best parents in the entire world. I couldn't ask for a better pair. To my mother I was a godsend, and to me so were my parents.

"Hello, ladies. Can I help you?" a male sales associate asked us as he came over. He was looking at my mother and I in awe, but more so at me. Let's just say I wasn't too happy that his eyes weren't meeting with ours.

"We're fine," My mother snapped, getting his attention.

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything," he said, winking at me before going away. I rolled my eyes while my mother stared him down with daggers before turning her attention back to me.

"Mom, obviously this whole thing's bothering you," I whispered to her as I noticed the sales associate watch us carefully. She looked like she was ready to rip his balls off at any moment. "Please, talk to me."

"I'm not upset, if that's what you're implying," My mom said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm just... _Dealing_. This whole thing is new for me, Lily."

"I know. I'm just worried you and Dad don't...You guys don't like me dating Ethan," I confessed.

My mother immediately shook her head, "No, darling. Not at all. All I want for you is to be happy and he makes you happy. It's just adjusting to the fact you yourself are growing up and it's just...You still have a lot more growing up to do still. You're not even seven yet. You're going to be six this year. You have the mentality of a seventeen year old. Next year, when you're seven you'll be somewhere in your twenties. That's what Grandpa Carlisle says, my point being by then you'll be fully mature. You'll be an official adult. You get my point? You still have time to be a kid."

"I understand," I said softly, smiling at her. "I'm still growing up though, this is apart of that."

"I know," my mom said, giving me a gentle smile. "Just be careful. That's all."

"I will." I gave her a smile in response.

"But I mean, you're happy he was your first, right?" my mother asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course," I answered truthfully. "Mom, I think he's the one. He's my mate...There's no turning back with Ethan."

"Are you sure? You guys haven't been dating more than a year," my mother questioned further.

"Yes! I'm one hundred percent positive it's him!"

"And he's not hurting you? You're not doing anything you don't want to?" she asked me fiercely. "Because if he is-"

"Look, mom, Ethan's a good man. A damn good man and I won't find a guy like him. Especially everything that happened with Austin last year. The way he treated me-"

"Treated you how?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "What did Austin do?"

"It wasn't a big deal. Look, it's done with," I insisted, fiddling with the price tags.

"Lillian Gwen Hale, you didn't tell me about how that boy treated you," My mother said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, mom. It's done. He just...He just didn't treat me nice, that's all. He has no respect for women. He was just being physical-"

"What do you mean physical?"

"He forcibly kissed me and touched me a couple of times. I dealt with it though. It's not like he raped me," I confessed to her, rubbing the back of my neck. This seemed to trigger my mom as she stood still for a bit.

"Mom?"

"Is everything okay here ladies-"

"Don't talk to us!" My mother snapped before grabbing my arm. "Come on, Lily. We're going."

"But-"

"We're going. Now."

"Alright," I muttered as I followed my mother out of the shop. For the rest of the day my mom was distant. It felt weird, and I tried to have fun with the rest of my family, but I still felt a twist in my gut.

"Is everything okay?" Renesmee asked me int he midst of this all.

"Yeah. Just peachy," I answered, shrugging it off. "Come on, let's shop."

"Lily, it doesn't seem like it though," she mentioned, looking back towards my mom. "Aunt Rose has been more quiet than usual..."

"It's nothing, Ness. Please. I don't want to talk about it," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "We just had a weird encounter with each other. That's all."

"Alright," Renesmee replied softly. "I'm here, if you need to talk."

"Thanks, cuz," I said, smiling at her. "Anyway, come on. We have to find ourselves some prom dresses."

Ness smiled at me, took my hand, as we headed towards the prom section of the shop. I ended up finding my dress today. A cute black dress that went down to my knees. Nothing fancy, but classy as all hell. I tried to see my mom's approval. She seemed to like it, but I could still tell she was still out of it.

By the time we got home, I was pretty tired. I wanted to find Ethan and talk to him, but at the same time I didn't feel right talking to him right now. So this provoked me to go to the one and only-

"Mase-ive ass! You in here?" I called out to my cousin, looking all around for him.

"I'm over here, Lil." He was in his room, strumming at his guitar.

"Hey," I said gently, walking over to take a seat on his bed. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" He asked curiously as he set down his guitar.

"My mom is acting weird...We talked about Ethan and I..."

"Okay..."

"And, well...I don't know. She's just acting weird and I can't pinpoint it," I confessed to him, sprawling out on his bed. "Is it because I'm moving really fast in the relationship? Could that be it?"

"Hmmm." Masen hummed, laying next to me on the bed so we were both starring at the ceiling. "Maybe, but I don't think so. There might be something your mom isn't telling you."

"What would she not tell me?" I questioned, sighing. "We tell each other practically everything. It's your normal healthy mother-daughter relationship."

"Maybe give her time. There has to be a reason," Masen said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Anyway, how's life in Masenville?" I asked, turning my head towards him. "I heard Grace decided on a college?"

"Yeah. Boston College," He stated proudly.

"So...You guys are gonna move from New York?" I asked quietly, my voice going soft.

"Most likely," he answered, turning to his side to face me. "We'll come visit as much as we can. It's not a far distance, Boston to New York."

"Eh. It's a bit of a drive," I said. "I'm going to miss you a ton, ya know. Ness is moving out too...I have Ethan at least. My friends here but..."

"I know, I'll miss you too my partner in crime," He teased with me, a big grin on his face. "Remember when we were kids, when you and I started hanging out. Before that it was solely just you and Ness."

"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget? We were both bored because Ness was hanging out with Jake that day; Aidan, Seth, and Lizzy were together, leaving the two of us alone. We explored that really cool cove. It's also when Ethan started to hang out with us as well because we weren't that little anymore," I reminisced, chuckling at the thought.

"Yeah." Masen smiled. "Lil...I don't know what Grace and I are going to do. This immortality thing seems like it's going to be a pain in the ass."

"You'll figure something out. There has to be a way for Grace to become immortal. She's half witch. That has to count for something. Right?" I said.

"I hope it does. I'm just worried," He confessed to me wistfully. I watched as he then bit his lip, contemplating like he always does. "What if...What if I could become mortal somehow?"

"You? _Mortal?"_ I questioned, sitting up. "How? Why? What?"

"I don't know! It was a thought," He stammered, scratching the back of his head. "Don't say anything to the others, especially my parents or sisters...It's just a thought I had. Maybe there could be a way to become mortal. Then I could just live my days out with Grace and we wouldn't have to worry about loosing each other."

"But what about the rest of us?" I mentioned. "Your parents? Sisters? Cousins? And even Grace's family- Masen you can't be serious. I'm not prepared to outlive my best friend. I already have to accept the fact I won't see any of my human friends again, you can't leave. You're supposed to be my guaranteed friend forever."

"Look, forget I said it. It was just a thought. It's probably not even possible," He said, touching my arm gently. "Just please. I'm sorry."

"It's okay...Just, think about that stuff over. It's a big life changing decision," I pointed to him.

"It's the same for Grace. We're both going to have to give something up. One of us. Just to be together forever," He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "God, Lily...I just don't want this to end up badly. I don't want to loose her."

"And you won't," I said softly, wrapping an arm around him. "You two were meant to be together forever. It'll work it's way out."

"That's what Grace and I keep telling ourselves, but I have to be prepared for the worse," He told me sadly.

"Well, don't think that way now. Not with graduation coming up, and that camping trip. Think of the camping trip," I told him, trying to think positive.

"Yeah. Of course. Gotta prepare for that as well," Masen said, a smile on his face. "That'll be fun."

"It will be. Now come on, why don't we do something fun? Double date tonight- you, me, Grace, and Ethan? Maybe even get Ness and Jakey boy. Sounds fun- right?" I said, trying to take his mind off of things. "Or just even a best friends night. We can go see a movie or something. Hang out in the city. That's fun."

"That sounds good. Ethan can come, but Grace is out of the question. Ness and her went to hang out with Lisa and Tori tonight. But I'm down for anything. Hang around the city," he said, sitting up. "Just the three of us, like it used to be. As long as I'm not third wheeling, I'm good."

"You won't, but awesome! Now, let me get my big lug," I teased. I then gave my cousin a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna be here for you, Masen Anthony Cullen. Whatever happens. I have your back and you have mine. Capisce?"

"Yes." he chuckled. "Always."

I then headed towards my grandmother's house where I saw Ethan sitting in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with Lucas watching a movie while chatting up a storm. The moment I entered the area though, Ethan immediately turned around to smile at me. I smiled as well, making my way over to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," I said huskily, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. "Are you up to go out? It'll just be me, you, and Masen. Need to take Masen out and cheer the poor sap up."

"Um sure," Ethan agreed, but then warily turned to his brother.

"LuLu is invited too." I smirked at Lucas Rider, who ended up rolling his eyes at me.

"How thoughtful, Polly Pocket. I would hate for you to forget me," He said, causing me to shake my head at him.

"So, what do you say?" I asked Ethan, rubbing his chest.

"You go, brother. I gotta help the Cullen's figure some stuff out about Meredith," Lucas said, sitting up. "Now's the time I can get that done. Go enjoy your girlfriend and friend."

"Are you guys any closer to finding her yet?" I asked curiously.

"Hopefully. I got a few leads on people who might know her daughters. The first Lux Lamia, so that'll be interesting," He muttered. "I'm going to investigate tonight. You'll probably find out in the morning."

"Okay. Cool," I said. Lucas then said goodbye to his brother and myself before leaving the premise. This just left me with the man I loved.

"Speaking of the sisters, we're trying to use your parents book to find them. Gwen and Matt," Ethan mentioned to me.

"Oh..." I said, my mouth forming an 'o'. _Matt and Gwen_. My biological parents that implanted some sort of hidden treasure map in my mind.

"Maybe you could help us? You have a power Lily. Something's inside of you that isn't triggering you to have a power...You have something. Robert can sense it, he just doesn't know what it is. You have an ability. Always did. Maybe it'll help us," Ethan said. I nodded, taking his hand in mine.

"I could...But let's not think about that right now. Right now, we have to try to concentrate on making sure Masen isn't a third wheel," I said, diverting the conversation away from this all. The whole thing was extra anxiety I don't need.

"Alright." Ethan chuckled, cupping my face gently in his hands. Our lips then met again until I heard Masen's cry of annoyance break us up.

"Come on, guys. We're going out as the three amigos tonight," Masen insisted, walking up to us. "Not as the two lovers and their third wheel."

"Of course, buddy. Get over here," I said, linking arms with him and then Ethan. "Now, let's go boys and have ourselves a fun time."

*Abby's POV*

I threw a ball at the wall, watching it bounce back at me. I was tired from all the shopping that occurred today. Not gonna lie. I loved to shop. I mean, it's something I love doing with my mom. Her enthusiasm for clothing is amazing. To be as passionate as she is about this stuff is really cool.

I don't know what I'm passionate about yet. Then again, I'm still growing up and at the rate I'm going it won't be long until I'm an adult. _Oh jeez_.

I guess I wasn't really paying attention, because when I threw the ball this time it smacked against something...Or someone- "Ahk!"

My eyes went wide as I looked to see Lucas Rider, rubbing his forehead, while holding onto my red bouncy ball.

"Thanks for the welcome, squeaky. I really appreciate it," Lucas muttered.

"Sorry not sorry," I said, shrugging. "You should really watch yourself, Lu."

"Don't call me that," Lucas muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"I could call you LuLu. Lily does have really good nicknames," I added, causing him to frown even more.

"Okay, squeaky. Let's just chill out here for a second or two. Alright?" He said, raising his hands up in defense.

"Whatcha doing here anyway, Rider? Ethan's not here," I pointed out.

"I know that. I was helping your family find out information about that witch," He explained to me.

"What witch?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me dumbfounded, "You don't know? The witch. She's the reason Aro killed Serena-"

"You mean the naked lady?"

"Yes, the naked lady," He responded, rolling his eyes. "Her name's Meredith. She's the creator of the Lux Lamia and we're trying to find her daughters, the first two Lux Lamia. They're gonna help us figure out what Aro wants to do with her."

"Oh..." I muttered.

"What? Your parents never said anything to you?" Lucas asked me.

I shook my head, "Not really. In fact, I don't really know too much about my birth parents. It just seems like a tricky subject."

"I see," Lucas said, nodding his head. "Well, I mean...It's understandable. Your parents weren't exactly...Good people."

"I know that for sure," I answered. "I just...I want to ask even Dru and Cordy about Aro, but I feel like I shouldn't. I just can't help but be curious. I could ask Maysun, Jen, or Nahuel about Serena but then again, all Jen seems like she wants is to forget that part of her life, Maysun looks like she wants to cry every time she sees me, and Nahuel- I don't even know where he is. I have family, yet I forget that they're even supposed to be my family."

Lucas nodded, "Look, squeaks, for what it's worth...I'm sure if you asked one of them they'd tell you. I can tell you right now about your father. Not a nice guy. I know everyone tells you that, but this is coming from someone who worked for him-"

"You worked for the Volturi?" I asked, my tone shocked.

"Yeah..." Lucas answered, his voice followed by a sigh. "Not a good point in my life, but I did. To survive. I didn't care much for him because it was strictly business, ya know. I would smuggle things for the Volturi or help them out in certain situations out here like spying on covens...It was later I found out I was just doing the same work they made Lorenzo, the man who killed my parents, do. I saw they were evil, but then it came with a price. I tried to distance myself from them, but they used me as bait and that's why I'm here. Plus, he treated Dru terribly."

"He didn't like Dru? Why?" I questioned. "She's such a good person."

"Well, her power wasn't useful to him. There was no need to heal a vampire. What would she do, ya understand," Lucas explained to me. "And now, Cordelia. Man, Cordelia was his prized daughter. As children, he showered Cordelia with affection. I mean, even though he wasn't affectionate with Dru, he still made sure they were both trained. Taught them the finest of arts. They had the best education probably in the world and besides that, he taught them how to fight. His distance to Dru caused the two of us to become closer. Best friends. I knew Cordy, but she was off limits because of the mind control...But then Robert came into the picture. Aro thought he could make the guy into one of them, but Robert just became an outlet. When Cordelia fell for Robert, this angered Aro. He didn't try to prevent them from falling in love, but it's the main reason Cordelia didn't become corrupted in the first place. If it weren't for Dru or Robert, Cordelia would've been a brain washed princess."

"But...Cordelia is one of the sweetest people I know. She...I couldn't even see her and Aro having any sort of relationship or hurting a fly for that matter," I mentioned to him.

"I know. In fact, a lot of people don't know Cordelia is a living lethal weapon. Her and Dru. They just hold a lot of it back, but their power...Damn, they have power let me tell you. Dru can cure so many people in need and Cordy- damn even though her power can drain a lot of energy- ever since she's left she's gotten so much better with it. That girl has mind control. She can control anything she pleases. The guards- anything. She would've used it so much more that day we escaped the Volturi if it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant. Aro chose their mothers, the Sanso sisters, because he knew they would give him powerful children. He just didn't realize, he had shitty parenting skills. His daughters realized their father was a nut case and left before they could do any harm," Lucas told me.

"Ah huh," I said, nodding my head. "Wow..."

"Was that more than you expected or nah?" Lucas asked me slowly.

"It was a lot, but I needed to hear it," I confessed, scratching the back of my head. "Thanks, Rider."

"No problem, squeaky," He said, nodding his head. "Look, I know you're curious about your biological parents...Answers will come to you soon. It just takes time."

I nodded my head at him again, "Kay."

"Now, I gotta go squeaks. Your family needs my help again," He said, jerking his thumb towards the other hallway.

"Sure. See ya around then," I replied, watching him walk away. Meanwhile, I shoved my hands into my pockets watching him leave.

"Hey kiddo." I look to now see my dad making his way over. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing. Just hanging around," I confessed, shrugging.

"You know there's a Twilight Zone marathon," He said, smirking at me. I smiled immediately at him. The old show was a favorite of ours. "Want to join me?"

"Of course," I said, grinning as I followed after him to our house.

At least Lucas answered some questions to my curiosity revolving my biological father. Hopefully that would settle my mind for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Surprise! Another update! Like I probably said before, I've been writing a lot of this due to the fact I don't know how much time I'm going to have in college or even if I want to write a lot in college. Right now I'm focused on this when I have some free time at home and pretty much have wrote a lot of this story. It's just updating and that's another thing I want to try to be a bit better with. So...I hoped you enjoyed this and be on the look out for the next update ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

*Jennifer's POV*

I looked at the plotted plant in front of me. It's green leaves seemed to be withering away in an instant. God, did I feel like a freak. A freak of nature. Ever since Serena died, weird things have been happening to me. My power development was one of them. Carlisle, Elaine, and Ava think it's because I'm distraught. I guess I always had it, but it wasn't until my sister died and my family left me that I felt like this.

I'm happy. Don't get me wrong. Joining the Cullen family made up for having such a dysfunctional family. It's just...This time has been so confusing for me. _Really confusing_. The past two years have been absolutely nuts. I haven't really digested it all completely. I went from a life under my father, to trouble living with my siblings, and now to being completely separated from them.

I did have a family now, the Cullen's. I'm so grateful for everything they have done. They have been so kind to me and it's everything I've ever wanted...But at the same time it hurts. Serena was my sister. A bitch or not, she helped raise me. When I was little, she used to sing me to sleep or would teach me about the world around. Even Maysun who would take me to the forest to play and Nahuel, who I always loved visiting...I loved them. I still love them very much. That's why I stayed. With them and my father. I knew my father, Joham, wasn't a good man. He never was for doing what he did to my mother and my siblings' mothers...But he was still _my father_. He's dead and even though there wasn't much of a relationship there, I felt a weight in my stomach thinking about him. Then there's my mother, a woman I never got to know. A young woman who died out of foolishness.

A few years ago I went back to Ohio to try to understand who she was. Jennifer Bernson. She was a small town girl with big dreams and the third child of five. Moved to Cincinnati, kind of lost her way, and that's how she met my father. He promised her the world, only to end with her demise.

I have grandparents. A huge family back in Ohio with a ton of cousins. I watched them one night gather around for Hanukkah and the holidays. I wasn't very religious myself. I never celebrated any holiday, but the only thing I had to hold on to from my mother was a picture in her police report and a necklace she owned with the Star of David. Her faith is something that lives with me. She also had a green thumb, hence this abnormal trait I've developed so late in life. When she met my father she was working as a florist in Cincinnati.

There's a famous theory in psychology by Sigmund Freud called the iceberg analogy. It's involved with our unconscious mind that an iceberg could be split up representing three levels of our mind. The point of it all is, our conscious mind is the tiny tip of the iceberg we can all see. We only concentrate on the good in a way. Then the bigger half of the iceberg below is filled with all the things festering within our unconscious mind. The part of us that festers until it develops into something else. Some people might develop disorders because of a situation like this. The mind is a complex thing, but maybe this is what's happening. All the shit in my life is finally breaking my positive demeanor to the point I control plant life.

I should form some club with Lily and Abby. Neither of us have any idea as to what power we hold. I mean, I get what mine is, but it's odd. I don't understand it. I think that's also why Lizzy also got into plants.

"Aw, watch my little guy," Esme said, snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked up at her, blinking a few times. I noticed the plant seemed to be withered even more. "Sorry dear, did I spook you?"

"A bit," I confessed, shrugging. Esme nodded, placing a tea cup in front of me to drink from.

"Sorry about that," She replied softly.

"It's okay," I told her.

"Alright...Talk to me dear. There's been way too much going on in your life right now and you're clearly not feeling it," Esme said, getting straight to the point.

I bit my lip, "Esme-"

"Dear, please. I'm worried about you," She pleaded with me, reaching out to grab my hand.

I sighed. Her big topaz eyes looked so concerned. "It's too much. I guess it's with my family, but it's something else..." I trailed off, running a hand anxiously through my hair.

"What sweetheart?"

"Aidan!" I blurted his name out. "He's...I don't know...He's confusing me."

"How so?"

"He just...He may have a date to the prom with Carly, but...I don't know. It's stupid," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "It's really stupid."

It was late May. Really close to junior prom and a lot of people think Aidan's going to ask Carly to be his date.

"It's not stupid," Esme insisted, giving me a classic warm smile of hers. "Calm down, darling. Do you have feelings for him? Is that it?"

"I..." I bit my lip, looking at her with uncertainty. "I don't know. I might..."

"I think you do," Esme announced, giving my hand a squeeze. "He's your best friend."

"Yeah. He is...But at the same time, I just feel so connected to him," I told her, tears welding up in my eyes. "When everything was falling apart, he was always there to make me laugh...And now, I don't...I don't know if he even wants me in his life."

"Of course he does. You don't think that boy spent all summer worrying about you, making sure there was a smile on your face for nothing," She mentioned, raising an eyebrow. "He cares a lot about you, Jenny."

I nodded, sighing as I rubbed the palm of my hand. "I just...I'm in a weird place. Everyone who used to care about me is gone, and now I have a bunch of new people on my side. I don't want to loose any of you guys. I spent all year trying to ignore this, but I can't anymore. I'm not okay and I keep telling myself I'm okay, but I'm not."

The tears couldn't help themselves and that's when Esme engulfed me in a hug. I held on tightly to this woman who smelled like cinnamon and apples. "I know, dear. You've kept a lot of this in and I just want you to let it all out."

"Thank you," I muttered against her shoulder, her hands running through my hair.

"I'm very happy you're apart of this family, Jennifer. Just know we're all glad to have you here," Esme told me as we pulled apart. A bright smiled graced her face right after. "And if you need to talk, I'm here."

I smiled back at her, wiping my tears.

"Hello darling!" Carlisle greeted, coming over right away to kiss Esme's cheek. He immediately noticed I looked upset and looked concerned. "Jennifer, are you okay dear?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, giving him a bright smile. Best that I could. "How was the hospital today?"

"Oh. It was fine. Nothing major," He said, telling me about it all. "I forgot how crazy though it all is in a city. Sometimes I miss the small towns."

"Nothing will ever compare to Forks," Esme reminisced, causing Carlisle to smile bittersweetly.

"So, how are your powers going? Everything with that fine?" He asked like any concerned parent would.

"Yeah...Everything still feels normal," I told him as he sat down next to Esme at the kitchen table.

"That's good." He smiled. I smiled back at the two of them. The warmth in their eyes really made me feel at home.

I had no clue what was going to happen, especially with Aidan, but I am happy to have at least Esme and Carlisle with me because for the first time in years, I finally felt like I had parents.

*Renesmee's POV*

"So, it's decided?" My mom asked, looking at the paper forms in front of her. "You really want to move out to L.A?"

It had been between a couple of colleges, but I guess as of recently I was thinking maybe UCLA could be the place to go.

"We won't be visiting you that much," My dad pointed out. "Not that you'd want us there, but you know...Sun."

"Understandable," I said, chuckling. "But I think that's the point."

"Not wanting us to come?"

"No! Going somewhere different. There's so many places in this world I want to live. I have a forever to live in these places, but as of the present I think moving to California could be fun. It's different. Not too far from Forks so visiting could be easier," I explained to them. "It's sunny and also, the academics are good..."

"I mean, Renesmee, if that's where you want to go then go. Your father and I won't stop you," My mom said, looking through everything on the form. "The vampire threat isn't probably that drastic. If you want to go, we won't be the ones stopping your dreams."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, Angel," My dad chimed in. "You make us so proud, Renesmee. You're going to do great there."

I smiled happily as I hugged both of my parents tightly, "I can't wait! I'll be a great surgeon. Get my doctorate...God, I can't wait."

My mother shared a smile with my father. I think this is something my mom always wanted for us kids. Since she had me, then Masen, and finally Lizzy- She never really had the chance to go to college until two years ago. She's halfway through and it won't be long until she's a college graduate with a teaching degree in English. Knowing my mother, she'll probably go back and learn more things once she becomes an empty nester. But at the same time, I know if she ever gets bored of the whole high school thing there's always teaching and anything she could ever possibly want. That's a plus to being immortal, the world is at your fingertips.

"I assume Jacob is going with you as well?" My father asked curiously. I nodded, fiddling with my hands.

"Yeah. While I'm in school, he's going to try to find work at a shop. We both always wanted to live somewhere sunny like the islands," I confessed to my parents.

"Well, I'm glad you know what you're going to do," My dad said as we looked over the forms together again.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Masen asked, seeing the three of us clumped together.

"Discussing future plans," I explained to him. "What about you? You're moving to Boston, but are you going to be attending college? You didn't even apply?"

"No...I don't think so," Masen said, scratching the back of his head. "I just...Look, I mean there's always the second semester if I wanted to sign up. I just want Grace to enjoy herself right now and I want to be right there with her in case...I just want to enjoy these moments I have with her."

"Son, you aren't going to loose her," My father spoke up, sensing fear within my brother. He then reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. My father was well to acquainted with this feeling. "I thought the same about your mother, but look where we are now."

"He's right," My mom chimed in, wrapping an arm around my father's waist. "Happily married. Three kids. To think we thought we would only be lucky enough to have Renesmee. To be honest, I didn't think children would ever be an option for us."

I chuckled, smiling towards my brother, "Anyway you two will figure it out. Trust me. Grace will become immortal somehow and everything will be alright."

Masen nodded, biting his lip, "I just...I can't help feel like something bad is going to happen. Just gut instinct."

"What do you mean by bad? Like Grace won't be immortal?" I asked curiously.

"We don't know if she can be, yet!" Masen cried out, running a hand through his hair. "What if...What if I tried to become mortal?"

That's when the room became silence and all attention turned to my little brother. "What do you mean? Is that even possible?" My mother asked, looking at my father for maybe an answer since he has more experience than her with supernaturals.

"No...I don't think so because trust me, I would've done the same to be with you if I had known. Not to mention, Rosalie would've found something years ago if it meant ditching her immortality for the sake of having a child," My dad said, looking at my brother in bewilderment. "How did you plan on doing this, son?"

"I don't know," Masen replied, shrugging. "Grace didn't seem to keen about it either, but I just...I don't want to live without her. I can't live without her."

"We know," My mother spoke up. She held on tightly to both of Masen's arms so his eyes were locked with hers. "We'll find a way."

"To think, you're all leaving me next year," Lizzy announced, causing the topic of discussion to seize. We all just smiled instead at my young sister, who was currently making her way over.

My mother chuckled as she wrapped an arm around my sister's shoulder, hugging her close to her side. "Oh, Lizzy. Think of yourself as being an only child the next couple of years."

"Kind of like that idea. Not gonna lie," she admitted teasingly with a smirk. She then turned to Masen and I with sad eyes. "But I will miss you two."

"We'll miss you too, Liz," I said, giving my sister a smile.

"Yeah, who else is gonna annoy the crap out of me next year?" Masen teased, rushing over to throw Lizzy over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise as he swirled her around. "You better visit me in Boston next year!"

"Of course!"

"And we'll go to every museum we can find up there, damn it!" Masen joked with her.

"You better!" Lizzy exclaimed, laughing instead of being thrown over her shoulder she was still picked up in his arms. "And the same goes to you, Renesmee!"

"Of course." I chuckled, coming over to plant a kiss on her nose. I then turned to my parents who both watched us with pure love in their eyes. I smiled back at them and then my siblings.

"What was graduation like for you guys?" I asked curiously. "And for dad, I mean your first graduation."

"I never graduated high school as a human," My father answered right away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't until I went to high school the second time around when I was living with Carlisle and Esme. At the time this was before anyone else was around and Esme was just starting to control her blood lust. She was determined to go to my graduation though to support me. Sure enough, her and Carlisle were able to do it and she looked so proud. I think that's around the time Esme really started viewing me as a son."

"Aww, that's actually really sweet," I mused, smiling at the thought of my doting grandmother. "What about you Mom?"

"Oh, my graduation was another story," My mother chimed in, shaking her head in a chuckle. "That was around the time Victoria decided to show up."

"The evil newborn maker?" Lizzy questioned as we gathered around the table to hear more.

"You graduated around that time?" Masen asked curiously, causing my mom to nod.

"Yeah. It was a little bit before I married your father. You know how we were both rushing to get it over as fast as we could. Mostly, for the Volturi, and also because I wanted forever to start with him right away. So anyway, we still had Victoria on the loose so the whole graduation was hectic. The night of our graduation party, that your Aunt Alice hosted at the Forks house, was the night she got a vision about the newborn army. That entire time span was just heated. A lot of fights going on," My mother recalled.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, coming into the room. "Victoria?"

"Yeah. We were initially talking about graduations," My mother replied. The two immediately seemed to tense upon seeing each other. My mother has known Jake for as long as I could remmeber. Long before I was born. They were best friends, I think there is still a friendship between them but it isn't the same. Not because they're from different worlds, I really think it's because Jacob imprinted on me so once me and the others became of age, he just tended to be around us more. When I was little, besides me, Jake and my mom would hang out a bunch.

"That was not a fun time," Jacob mumbled. "That's back when you hated me, Bloodsucker."

"Don't push it, mutt," My father retorted, rolling his eyes.

"To think, after almost eight years." My mom sighed.

"This will be a happy one," Jacob chimed in, turning to me now, reverting the topic of discussion. "You'll have a good graduation. Promise."

"I know I will, because two months after we'll be heading to sunny California!" I exclaimed, causing Jacob to chuckle.

"I can't wait," He replied, kissing me on the lips. "I'm proud of you, babe."

"Thanks. Oh! I can't wait!" I chirped, kissing my boyfriend once again. All this did though was cause my father to groan at our PDA while my mother rolled her eyes, giving him a playful push.

Masen then cleared his throat, averting all attention back to him, "Well, if you don't mind me interrupting the love fest I'd like to point out the mere fact we're going to be late to Lisa's hang out."

"Oh shit! Right! I forgot about that," I said, looking at the time. "Alrighty then, let's move people. We still gotta head over to Grace's and make our way down there."

"Don't stay out too late!" My mother called out to us before we scurried away.

From there we quickly picked Grace up along the way before heading to where all our friends were. It was a normal buzz of everyone hanging out. Normal fun stuff.

"So, UCLA huh?" Lily asked me curiously walking over. "You're moving to California?"

"Yeah...I know, kind of soon but it's what I want," I confessed to my cousin. She nodded her head in understanding.

"It sounds fun. I'll definitely visit often," She teased, causing me to smile. Her head then turned to Masen who was currently swaying with Grace back and forth in his arms. "I'm worried about him. Did he tell you about the whole mortal thing?"

"Yeah," I muttered, scratching the back of my head. "And I don't even know how Grace feels about it, the mortal thing."

"She doesn't seem too keen about the idea. That's what I've gathered," Lily mentioned. "That's what it sounded like on Mase's point of view."

"I mean, there is a high chance Grace is immortal. There are half-witches who do become immortal, problem is if Grace's magic is powerful enough," I said. "I just...He's so worried about loosing her. I think it's killing him to know if this doesn't work out, he's gotta watch her grow old and die."

"I know," Lily mumbled, biting her lip. "He cares so much about that girl."

"I would too. If I was in that position with Jake, I'd be freaking out," I mentioned. "But at the same time, he shouldn't worry. It's gonna work out, I mean it has too."

"If it doesn't, we'll find a way. Him becoming mortal though seems more unlikely than Grace becoming immortal," Lily added quietly.

"Yeah," I agreed, taking a sip of my drink. My eyes not leaving Masen and Grace swaying back and forth. "But for him to loose Grace, he'll loose his entire world."

"But we could loose him as well. _Our_ family," Lily reminded me. I nodded stiffly before my cousin disappeared to go find Ethan.

My eyes then adverted themselves towards where Aidan and Carly where currently with each other. I raised my eyebrows watching them interact. She was laughing hysterically as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I think he likes her," Jen mentioned to me, walking over now. I glanced at her to see a sad glint in her eyes. "Do you think he does?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I think he's just clueless."

"Yeah. Clueless. Sounds about right," Jen muttered under her breath. "Did you have a problem like this with Jake?"

I shook my head, "No. I think ours was more about growing up and figuring things out. Jen, I think he's just trying to figure out what he's going to do."

"I don't know..." She mentioned, looking back at him.

And then, _bam_. That's when Carly fully locked lips with Aidan, and everyone's eyes at Lisa's house turned their attention to the two currently kissing in the doorway. I could tell it caught Aidan by surprise, his eyes were wide open for the whole kiss.

"Crap," I whispered under my breath.

"Guess he's figured it out," Jen replied coldly before stomping out of the house.

"Oh god no," Lily muttered, walking right next to me. She looked concerned, glancing back at Jen's form before it left the premise. "This is bad."

"This is," I agreed, sharing a nervous look with each other.

*Bella's POV*

"I'm nervous," I admitted to Edward while fiddling anxiously with my hands. We were currently seated on the couch watching some old movie. I wasn't paying much attention to it because my thoughts were a million miles away.

"What are you talking about, love?" he asked me, rubbing my arms. I sighed, shrugging.

"I...Does Renesmee even know about Jacob and I?" I asked cautiously. "That he was in love with me? That I kissed him and-"

Edward stiffened, but cupped my cheek gently, "No. She doesn't know, but...I don't know when the right time would be to explain that to her. Her and Jacob have been in a good state. I don't know..."

"I don't want to keep lying to her," I shot back at him in frustration. "She deserves to know the truth."

"She does, but let's not ruin her graduation. We don't even know how she'll react to this. Yes, Jacob was in love with you but only because of Renesmee and well, you two weren't ever really an item," Edward pointed out. "You should talk to Jacob about this first before even mentioning it to her. She has the right to know, but not without thinking about it. It's something that needs to be approached delicately."

"Alright," I replied as he rubbed my shoulders some more. "It's just...What is going on? I thought things would be normal perhaps, but now...For God's sake, Masen is worrying the hell out of me!"

"You know, we were in the same situation as him. Try to put yourself in his shoes. I mean, theirs has it's differences, but remember when you and I used to fight about this," Edward reminded me gently. "He just wants to be with Grace."

"True, but what if something were to happen to Grace? I am putting myself in my son's shoes and...If I lost you...God, I don't think I would want to live, Edward. You and I both know how that could've almost ended when I jumped off the cliff and you went to Italy to kill yourself," I pointed out fiercely. "I just...I know how it feels. It's just a hypocritical thing to say- I just don't want to see our son dead. I don't want to watch Masen die or Renesmee loose her chance of having something normal and good for once in her life!"

"Bella, shhh," Edward soothed, bringing me back to his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, "He'll be fine. We aren't going to loose our son or any of our daughters."

"How are you so calm right now?" I asked him.

"I feel the same way as you do, Bella. I'm worried about our kids," Edward told me, hugging on tight. "The only reason I'm keeping my cool right now is because of you."

"Me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You keep me grounded. You always have. If this was anybody else, I'd be all over the place. Trust me, I'm trying to deal with Masen especially in a civil calm way...Someone's got to talk to him. It's not even the fact he's worried, I'm just nervous all of this anxiety to make sure Grace stays with him forever will backlash on him," Edward said to me.

"I think it should be you," I said, brushing my thumb against his wedding band. "Your his father and you went through this with me, in a way. You were trying to keep my soul in tact, but you were doing everything you could to do it. I think it's best if you did."

"Alright," He said, nodding his head gently. "And you can talk to Jake."

"Yeah," I agreed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Either it's got to be him or me telling her. We'll decide who she wants to hear it from."

"Sounds like a plan," My husband agreed, leaning his cheek against the top of my head.

"I just hope it all works out," I mumbled into his shirt.

"It will, love," Edward said, wrapped in his embrace.

"You know, the kids aren't home," I mentioned mischievously. Edward's topaz eyes seemed to light up at the comment. "It's been awhile, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, well it definitely has been, Mrs. Cullen," He replied, sweeping me off my feet. We both grinned at each other as we scurried to our bedroom upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! So Jen, Aidan, and Carly...Whatcha think's gonna happen there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next update ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

*Aidan's POV*

"Oh, you are in big trouble," Lily cried out. We had just walked through the front door of our house and I was already being penalized for actions that occurred tonight, which I should point out, were not my fault.

"Why!? Because a girl kissed me!?" I shot back.

"Yes! The wrong girl!" Lily remarked, rubbing her temples. "Aidan, god...What am I going to do with you?"

"Why are you so against Carly having a crush on me all of a sudden? I thought you two were friends," I pointed out furiously. "Anyway, Jen and I aren't dating! So even if I kiss Carly, why is it a big deal? Huh?"

"Because! Jen has feelings for you! Jen is your best friend! That's why," Lily yelled back. "Why is that so hard for you to understand!? Why do you act so stupid when I know the guy inside there is a lot smarter than people give him credit!"

"I don't know! Lily! I don't know!" I snapped, flailing my arms at my sister. "I'm a kid! Cut me some slack! Not everyone's love life is perfect like yours! I'm sorry I can't figure right off the bat that Jen is my mate meanwhile you've known Ethan was yours since day one! There's no flaws in that relationship!"

This got my sister quiet. She crossed her arms over her chest, "We're not perfect, Aidan. Do you know how long it too Ethan and I to get together? Almost an entire year."

"You've been in love with him since we were kids," I retaliated.

Lily bit her lip, "I was crushing on him. I guess I always knew, but I was scared...That's why I dated Austin for a bit."

"And look how that turned out," I remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She instantly asked, getting defensive.

"That you ended up with Ethan," I pointed out slowly. "That I felt the same as you did. I'm confused! We are going to be six years old. We're not even adults! Carly is not even an adult!"

"True...Okay, you do have a point," Lily muttered. "But...I feel bad. Jen is hurting. I could tell she has feelings for you. Maybe ever since she met you, you two have been so close. Aidan, you helped her through everything the past year. I think she feels betrayed right now. At first, I liked the idea of you dating Carly. In fact, a lot of people do. They think you're going to ask her to prom."

"I never said that," I mumbled. _Where did that one come from?_ Carly and I were only friends. I mean I liked her and maybe I could bring her to prom, but I wasn't feeling it right now. "The only interaction with this girl I've had romantically was an hour ago at Lisa's."

"Look, I'm just saying...Jen is a good person. She's been through hell. I don't know her like you do, but don't put her through anything she doesn't deserve. Maybe this is something you both deserve to try," Lily suggested, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're best friends, which is what'll make your relationship so beautiful because you love each other no matter what."

"I do love her," I confessed, fiddling with my hands. "I just don't know if it's that eternal love crap the rest of you have gone through. I'm still trying to figure my life out, Lil. I don't understand how you, Masen, and Ness could be planning so much yet we've only been on this earth for like a max six or seven years. We've seen shit, but we don't know as much as we think."

"You're right, but at the same time it's what happens. Look, I have been together with Ethan for a year. I'm not ready to get married just yet," She told me, shrugging. "I love him so much. Love him with every fiber in my being. The love you have for a mate is so intense. Everything about it has been intense. And yes, I'm still young but it's helped me grow. Then Renesmee, she's seven but she's seen enough hell than any of us combined so she's pretty adult meanwhile Masen's trying to figure his future out because of his limited timeline with Grace...Aidan, we're not perfect couples all ready to board the train of being married and having kids. Yes, it's something I want, but it's not something I'm thinking about. In fact, Ethan and I have never talked about it but do I feel like we'll have a future together. Yes. I think we'll be married. I don't know about kids, but it could happen. That's life. If you feel something is right, go for it and just let yourself be happy. And let Carly off easy so she can find someone else. So you two don't become serious when you realize Jen is the love of your life."

"Wow," I responded, listening to my sister's speech. "That was intense."

"Well I know how it is. Look at what happened with Austin," Lily whispered, rubbing her temples. I frowned, sensing she was distressed.

"Something else about Austin is bothering you..."

"Mom found out about what happened last year. She then freaked out in the middle of a store and...I don't know what her problem is. She's worried about Ethan and I...I can tell, and just a lot of things. I don't know why she's angry with me," She confessed to me.

"Maybe there's something else. Mom only wants the best for us. She doesn't like seeing us hurt," I pointed out to my sister. "Just talk to her. It won't kill ya."

"Yeah. It won't, but I don't know. She just freaked out. Maybe she's scared I'm growing up too fast. Maybe that's the reason," Lily said, shrugging. "I did go pretty fast with Ethan, but it's something I know that'll last a life time. That's the beauty about being supernatural. You know who your mate is and that kind of love is eternal. There is no other like it. Once you find it, it's forever."

"I guess it is. So since we have forever though, that should give me time to figure things out," I mentioned to my sister as we both took seats on the couch. "And until then, why don't we just get a group of friends to go to junior prom so no one is asked out etc. I don't want any of this drama as much as you don't want it. No one needs to get hurt."

"Alright," She agreed with me as we settled ourselves on the couch. "So...What do you want to do now?"

"Now?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Isn't it like midnight?"

"Yeah. But I'm not tired," Lily told me, shrugging. "How about a movie? We don't hang out anymore like we use to."

"When we were kids, you, Ness, Masen, Liz and I were just peas in a pod," I reminisced. "I miss those days."

"Me too," Lily agreed. We both smiled bittersweetly at each other before turning the television on.

*Renesmee's POV*

"God, we really stayed up 'til sunrise...Didn't we?" Grace laughed. I nodded, chuckling as I looked at my best friend.

"Guess we did," I replied. The two of us were currently laying on my bedroom floor wrapped up in a thousand blankets.

It was the night after Lisa's party and Grace stayed over for the night. I guess we had a nice girls night together. She hung out with me the whole time instead of my brother for once. Then again, I'm the same with Jake.

Masen's always going over to her house anyway at night time. Elaine doesn't mind it at all. They spend most of their time at Grace's apartment anyway because there aren't vampires who can hear their every move. I think that's where Lily and I struggle the most about having boyfriends who live in the same households. Kind of jealous Masen and Grace get to be a lot more intimate than Jake and I. I'm actually a little jealous of Lily too. They all get to be intimate, yet here I am not even having sex with my boyfriend. Jacob and I have made out. We've done stuff, but we haven't gone as far as sex yet.

"I hope Jen's okay. That kiss Carly and Aidan shared kind of caught me off guard. Not gonna lie," Grace told me, fiddling with a loose blonde curl.

"I think it shocked everyone. I felt really bad for Jen," I said, sighing. "She hasn't left her room all day. Only let Esme and Lizzy in."

"Poor thing," Grace said, feeling nothing but remorse for Jen.

I bit my lip, wanting to revert the conversation. "On a more positive note, we really should start getting things ready for prom. That's in a few weeks and that camping trip."

"Oh right." Grace giggled, "I can't wait to see my dress."

"Me too," I replied, grinning like a fool. "Aunt Alice has been working on them for weeks. She really takes pride in this sort of thing."

"Is Alice really okay with doing this? I don't want to be a bother," Grace mentioned shyly. "I could've bought one at Macey's or something."

"No! Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? She loves this sort of thing. Ever since I could remember. She's the fashion guru of my family. Best taste. Don't worry. This isn't a bother for her. Gives her something to do," I reassured her, shrugging. "And it's been a real ball for her ever since I was born. She bought all my clothes. She still buys a majority of them."

Grace chuckled, "God. Your family is so great."

"I like to think so." I smiled. "You're family's great too. I'm glad all of our families are connected now."

"Me too," Grace replied, smiling. I watched her smile die a bit though. "I just wish...I hope everything will be all good. I don't want to leave you guys-"

"You won't!" I insisted automatically. I could see the worry in her eyes already. She was so stressed out right now and I felt terrible. This wasn't a time for Grace to be upset. This was supposed to be happy. Instead she was worrying all the time. "You and Masen need to just relax. You are immortal."

"Who knows if I am. We can't truly tell," Grace muttered, rubbing her eyes. "God, I hate waiting. I don't want to wait any longer to find out. You know, Masen is even thinking about being mortal?"

"Yeah...I heard. I don't know what that boy's thinking because it's not going to happen. No one's been able to undo their immortality. I've never seen it," I mentioned. "Neither has my grandfather or any of my family members."

"I just...I can't help but worry," Grace whispered. I sighed, turning on my side to look my friend dead in the eyes.

"No matter what happens, you'll still be my best friend and Masen's mate. Nothing will change that," I told her sternly. "We all love you very much."

"Good," She said, smiling up at me. "I love you guys too."

"Good. Now come on. You want to get some breakfast?" I asked her, smirking.

"Of course," She replied. We both giggled as we made our way downstairs to where my mom was. She was currently flipping pancakes with my father and Lizzy.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, making my way over to the kitchen isle with my friend.

"Morning girls," My mother answered in a chipper tone. "How did you sleep?"

"Not at all," I answered, chuckling with Grace. "Stayed up all night watching movies and talking."

"You two are going to feel it later," My father chimed in, an amused look on his face.

"Probably, but it was worth it," I said, grinning. My parents just chuckled while Lizzy flipped a pancake.

"What did you do last night, dear sister?" I asked Lizzy, who just shrugged.

"Read a bit and hung out with Masen later on. He heard you two giggling and got bored, so I tried to entertain the mush the best way I could. We played some hard core video games where I promptly beat his ass."

"Good girl," I said, giving my sister a pat on the top of her head. "Don't ever let him win."

"Thanks, sis," Masen said sarcastically as he came into the room. "I'm glad to know how you feel."

I just stuck my tongue out at him while he greeted Grace with a kiss on the cheek. "So...How's the family doing this morning?"

"Pretty good," I answered. "Gonna have breakfast now. Care to join?"

"Maybe I will. Kind of in the mood for something to snack on," He said, making his way to the fridge to pour himself a cup of blood substitute. "Anybody else?"

"Nah! I'm good, we're about to have some blood pancakes!" Lizzy exclaimed, pointing to the bowl of mixture. "Ava sent me the recipe the other day. Wanted to try them."

"Me too. I miss pancakes," My mother replied happily like a little kid. My father chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I used to love having breakfast with you, well watching you eat your breakfast. None the less, spending time with you in the morning was fantastic," My Dad reminisced. "But this is ten times better."

My mother smiled, reaching up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on my father's lips. "I think so too," She replied. "Now we can have family meals."

"Thank god for Ava and her genius," I chimed, smiling happily.

Ava, Grace's aunt, introduced us to blood substitute last year. It's something she made as a witch for her husband and daughter, so they could have family dinners. The blood substitute takes like normal blood, but it controls our blood lust and you can add it to food to make it taste less icky. It was quite brilliant since vampires like us want to live amongst humans, it makes blending in ten times easier. Besides the blood substitute Ava even created articles of clothing or jewelry for our vampire family to wear that hides the sparkling. So now many of my parents can go out in daylight without fear that someone will see them. For example, my mom and dad have matching rings with some sort of moonstone.

"Don't worry, Grace. Made you some normal ones as well," My father announced, obviously reading her mind as he set down a plate of fresh pancakes in front of her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Grace said, sitting down next to me at the kitchen isle.

"I tried to make shapes, but obviously they didn't come out quite right," Lizzy explained, pointing them out to Grace. "Momma tried to help me."

"It's okay. I love them. Thank you so much," Grace told my little sister, giving her a quick side hug.

"And here's for you guys," My mother said, placing a few plates of the blood pancakes in front of us. "Tea with lemon for you Renesmee, cup of blood for Lizzy and Masen, and finally coffee for Grace."

"Thanks!" We all exclaimed as we began to dig in. Our parents hung around us, watching with amusement. This made me couldn't wait for the future. Grace would be apart of our family, so that meant more family morning breakfasts with her like this. Grace was the best addition to our family. My parents love her like a daughter, she's my best friend, Lizzy looks up to her, and Masen is obviously in love with her like a puppy. She was truly a member of this family now and it made me so happy.

Just as we were almost finished, the phone rang. My mother picked it up immediately and I saw her face brighten, "Oh good morning, Elaine...How are you?...That's good. I'm good too, thanks for asking. I assume you want to talk to your daughter?...Alright. Take care." My mother smiled before handing the phone to my best friend.

"It's your mother," My mom told her, chuckling. "But I think you already knew that one."

Grace laughed, "Thanks." I watched as my best friend then put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?...Hey Mom! What's up?"

"We're going to head over to Grandma and Grandpa's now. Discussing future plans for a bit," My mother told us quietly while my best friend walked over to the corner to talk to her mom.

"What does that mean?" Lizzy questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, since Masen and Renesmee are moving out for college, we need to see what our next move will be. We will be staying until your mother graduates from college. We also have to wait for the twins and Jen graduate from high school. I know they want to stay until their senior year and it's only fair to let them since this is their first high school graduation. Then again, we also have to think about the others in this family. Abby's growing way too fast. Keeping her here might not be a good idea meanwhile Grandpa can't stay here forever either. People will get suspicious," my dad explained. "Maybe find somewhere nice you and Abby can finish high school together."

"We were thinking, we'd wait with the twins because by then I'll be graduated and from there move somewhere else," My mother said followed by a smirk. "Maybe we'll go to high school with you."

"Oh god," Lizzy groaned, causing my parents to chuckle. I chuckled as well as I watched her face.

"And where would we be going to high school? What do you have in mind exactly?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. That's what we'll be deciding," My father said. "Now enjoy breakfast. We'll tell you in a bit to get your opinions on it."

"Alrighty." They then left the room, leaving us behind. This allowed me to hear Grace's conversation a little better.

"So...Let me get this straight. Nonna Carolyn is coming here...For my graduation? But that's all she knows is it's my graduation," Grace said slowly. This caught everyone's attention as we all looked towards Grace with wide eyes.

"I don't know if this is going to end well," Masen mentioned to me quietly. "Carolyn has no clue?"

"I don't know?" I shrugged. "She's not my grandma. I don't know how this is going to play out."

"Something tells me not well," Lizzy mentioned, slowly taking a bit of pancake.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later at Aunt Ava's," Grace answered, ready to hang the phone up. "Yeah...Love you too. Okay...Bye." She then places the house phone back in it's place to look at us.

"So?" I asked, pressuring it on. "Your grandmother is coming to New York?"

"Yeah. Coming down from Vermont," Grace mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "I haven't seen my grandmother in a year and my aunt hasn't seen her since she married my uncle. She's a good woman, she's just not going to like the fact I'm friendly with a family of vampires. Especially the fact I'm dating the child of two."

"So your grandmother hates vampires because they killed your grandpa?" Masen clarified.

Grace nodded her head, "Yeah. Back when my aunt was around ten and my mom was eighteen...I don't know. My grandfather had an altercation with some newborn. They were in Italy at the time visiting my grandmother's parents...He was killed right in front of them. I don't know the whole story, but since then she's hated them with a passion. My grandfather's death is the reason she stopped practicing magic...And when Aunt Ava came home with Uncle Zach. Oh boy, did she have a cow...I'm surprised my aunt named Lexie after her parents. Alexandra Carolyn..."

"She probably still loves her mother. She just doesn't understand why her mother won't open her mind up," Lizzy suggested.

"Maybe," Grace said, shrugging as she rubbed her eyes. "Anyway I'm going to Aunt Ava's with Masen for dinner. We're going to be talking about all that fun stuff."

"Interesting. Liz and I will be spending tonight with our parents," I said, smiling at my sister who smiled back immediately. "We're going to see a movie or something."

"Twenty bucks dad is going to tell us a story about the days when movies were silent and not as flashy," Lizzy teased.

"And mom's going to be reminded of some crazy story about her mother," I said, chuckling fondly.

"You'll probably crash tonight at the movies," Masen said, smirking at me.

"So will your girlfriend," I pointed out, causing Grace to chuckle. I could see the sleepiness in her eyes. Maybe an all nighter wasn't a good idea.

"It was worth it though. I needed that," Grace announced, linking arms with Masen. "Now come on. We should probably head out."

"Probably. We'll see you guys later," He said as him and Grace waved at us goodbye.

"Does someone need a nap?" Lizzy teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ah...Probably."

"Come on, we can watch a movie and you can fall asleep," Lizzy said, taking my hand to the couch.

"Aren't we going to one later?"

"Yes, but why not. Can't have too many movies in your life," Lizzy responded as we sat on the couch. "Where's Jake today?" She asked me curiously.

"Went to get some parts for his motorcycle with Ethan and Seth. They're out in Jersey," I explained, shrugging. "Didn't Seth tell you?"

"He might've," Lizzy said, biting her lip. "But I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's going on with you and Seth? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She answered quickly, but then scratched the back of her head with uncertainty. "I..I don't know...I just feel like he's way too attached to me?"

"How? I thought he is one of your best friends?" I questioned curiously.

"Yes...But I don't know," She told me, throwing her arms up in the air as an act of defeat. "I just feel like this is a job for him, looking after me. We're best friends, but it's not like Aidan and I friends or Abby and I. I love him so much, Ness, but I just...I just keep comparing ours to yours and Jake's-"

"Liz, don't do that. We're not the same," I pointed out.

"True, but at the same time I'm even thinking of other imprints. They all pretty much fall in love with each other the moment they can. I could fall in love with him, it's a possibility, but right now it's not even a crush. You had a crush on Jacob by this age. You knew that he was your soul mate. I just feel like I won't feel the same way. That he's devote his life to me but I can't give that back to him," Lizzy confessed to me.

"Liz." I sighed, bringing her body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around her frame, "You are only thirteen. You are still a kid. When I was your age, I had a lot less time than you to figure this all out. I was growing up a lot faster... You still have so much time. You have like five years left to grow up."

"Why do I feel like I'm growing up faster than the ten years Ethan said I would," Lizzy mentioned softly.

"I think you're taking after mom," I said, chuckling. "She was nineteen when she changed. You're turning six this November. You have four more years of this and you're only the physical age of thirteen. It's going to make sense in time. Anyway, let him be who you want him to be. If something is bothering you, tell him. Yes, he's loyal to you. Forever will be, but all he wants is for you to be happy...Look Lizzy. I thought the same once too, but then I realized maybe it's not like that at all. Imprints are just a wolf's way of telling them who their soul mate is. I don't think of it as being a ball and chain, necessarily. There's a lot more to it than we think. But like I said, if you feel like he's acting that way. Tell him. Seth cares about you so much and he'll understand."

"Thanks, Ness," Lizzy said, yawning a bit.

"Are you tired too?" I asked, chuckling as she snuggled up to me. Her head resting against my chest while my arms wrapped around her body.

"A bit. I didn't sleep at all last night either. I was too busy kicking Masen's ass," She said, shrugging. "I don't need to sleep though."

"Yes you do. Just not as much as a human would, you need a mental break," I insisted, hugging her tightly.

We then fell fast asleep before the movie could even begin.

*Grace's POV*

"So as you all know, Grandma is coming and well...This is going to be interesting," Ava announced to our entire family. It was me, Masen, my mother, Rob, Cordelia, Zach, Lexie, and little toddler Tommy who was too busy playing around with Lucie. Dru, Lucas, Maysun, and Jackson all headed out to some clubs because tonight was the meeting of the Sanders Clan.

"She has to know she's going to see you," my mother spoke up. "I explained to Mom you and I made up."

"Does she know I'm still married to Zach though?" Aunt Ava asked curiously.

"What about me? Does she know about me being alive?" Robert added, raising his hand. "Last time I saw Nonna was a long long time ago."

"I told her everything. Okay. I was honest about making up with you and she agreed. This has gone too far," my mother said. "And Robert, you're another reason she's going to be coming. Even though she never liked what you were, she's coming because she wants to see you. Like you said it's been long and Nonna cares. She missed you and seems like she wants to fix everything. But, I didn't mention you were now married to Aro's daughter, that Grace is dating what used to be a mythical Lux Lamia, or the fact we're trying to figure out Aro's next move. She just wants it to be a nice family get together for Grace's graduation."

"But it won't be," Robert pointed out slowly.

"This is going to go terrible," I muttered, burying my face into my hands.

"Probably is," Aunt Ava mentioned. "Last time I talked to my mother she called me a demon lover...To think I named my firstborn after her..."

"She's your mother. She probably misses you," Zach said, taking my aunt's hand firmly in his. "Am I right, Elaine?"

"You are. She misses the two of us, Ava. She loves us. She doesn't have anyone up there in Vermont. Every time I talk to her it's always "Elaine, why don't you visit?" or "Elaine, it's so lonely and cold up here" I don't know why that woman thought Vermont would be a good place to settle down," my mother mumbled under her breath.

"Because Daddy loved it," Aunt Ava remarked quietly. "That was our second house. She didn't want to sell it, she wanted to enjoy that space with us and her grandchildren. Look what happened. She's been spending the last seven years in that house alone."

"Everything went down the toilet. You married a vampire, I lost myself for a bit...It's been a ruff couple of years," My mother mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"We just have to convince her we're all good people. Maybe leave out the fact I'm the daughter of Aro," Cordelia said, shrugging. "And maybe not even mention that Grace is dating Masen?"

"She'll find out. Trust me, that woman figures out everything," Ava said, sighing. "We'll just have to make this work and she'll have to deal. There's no other way, but we have to ease her into it. Remember, her world isn't as accepting and open minded as ours have been. Maybe Elaine you could try to convince her. After all, you just joined our side."

"Wow. Thanks sis," my mother remarked dryly. "You make it sound like war."

"Well at this point, it might as well be," Aunt Ava remarked. "In the meantime, let's also bring up our next topic- Grace's mortality."

"What do you mean mortality?" Robert questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me.

I bit my lip, "Well...I want to be with you guys forever. I don't want to grow old and die without any of you...But I'd like to point out- we don't know if I'm immortal. We need to figure out if my magic is strong enough to make me immortal because that's been the case with these half-witches who do become immortal. Their magic is strong, but then again there aren't many because most half-witches choose to live human lives. Then there's also the test with vampire venom. Will it kill me? We don't know."

"We are not testing that theory out," My mother shot down right away. "I don't need you dying."

"It might be the only way, Mom. We don't know if I will survive or not. We know if you're full witch you can't survive from it, but what if I, since I'm half human, maybe I could retain it?"

"Grace Ava Martin, no. You can probably become immortal some other way," my mother told me firmly, shaking her head. "I don't care. It's too risky."

"Mom-"

"She's right, Grace. You aren't doing it. I'm putting my foot down as well," Robert announced, starring me down. "My baby sister isn't going to put her life in danger for some boy-"

"It's not just for Masen!" I shot back, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's for you guys. I want to be with my family as well! You'll be living forever, Robert. I don't want to grow old and die without the rest of you! I can't help get rid of that feeling!"

"And you won't. I don't want to loose you either, bumble bee," He said, coming over to place his hands on my arms gently. "I promise, something will come along. We'll figure this out. You have to be immortal. There's no other way."

"Maybe I could become mortal?" Masen suggested.

"No! I'm not letting your family suffer," I said, shooting it back at him. "Think of your parents. Your sisters. I thought we said this wasn't an option."

"If you can't be immortal, I don't want to either. I'm not letting you do anything alone," Masen announced, standing up with me.

"There might be a way...I don't know if it exists but it's something to think about if this doesn't work," Aunt Ava spoke up softly. "I know this must be stressful. This is a stressful time in our lives, but it'll prevail. You'll see. Now come on, let's enjoy tonight with each other. We have the graduation coming up as well. This time is supposed to be happy."

"She's right. Come on guys. Let's enjoy," My mother added.

I nodded as I then walked away from the two men in my life. My brother and mate would do anything for me, but right now I can't stand what they're saying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned around to see Cordelia standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I couldn't help but sense you're sad."

"I'm just stressed," I admit to her, shrugging. "You wouldn't be able to control their minds to make them stop...Would you?"

Cordelia chuckled as she took a spot next to me, "Robert and Masen are good guys. They only want the best for you. As for Robert...He doesn't want to loose you either, almost as bad as Masen. Besides Lucie and I, you're a big part of his world. I know so much about your relationship with him. I know how he helped raise you. How he took care of you. How much he loves you so much. Why do you think I was so happy to finally meet you? After hearing all his stories- He only wants the best for you. As for Masen, as someone with a mate, I understand the longing and desire. The intensity of your love. It's powerful. I know everyone probably keeps telling you this, but you were meant to be with Masen. It has to work out...In the meantime, just enjoy yourself. Please? A high school graduation sounds so much fun. I wish I had one," Cordelia said to me. "I am very educated. My father educated my sister and I to be the best intellectuals we could be. Of course he missed out on other stuff, but at the same time I wish I got to be a normal kid like you for awhile or even grow up with a family like the Cullen's or Ava and Zach's family. That's what Rob and I want for Lucia. Just enjoy this because this time is truly precious."

"Thanks, Cordelia," I said softly. Cordelia smiled as the two of us hugged it out.

"Now come on, let's go calm our guys down. I'm sure they want to have some fun too," Cordelia told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we headed back into the dinning room.

"Sorry about the outburst bumble bee," Robert said, coming over first. "We just don't want to loose you."

"I know. Let's just enjoy today," I said, giving him a smile. He smiled, planting a kiss on my head before I turned my attention to Masen. He grinned at me while I headed into his arms.

"And no more mortal talk, alright? For now let's just concentrate on fighting out if I am immortal," I told him.

"Deal," He said, kissing me gently. "Now come on, your aunt wants to play couples charade or maybe even girls against boys."

"Oh, it's on," I exclaimed as we all headed straight for the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it and in the meantime, keep a look out for the next update :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

*Lily's POV*

"Oh god." I groaned, sitting up in the bed. Of course my dream was nothing but abnormal. Extremely abnormal. Has anything been normal since I was born? Probably not.

"Lily? Are you up?" A soft voice asked. I look towards my door to see Ethan.

"Now I am," I teased. He chuckled before making his way over to me in the bed. It was four o'clock in the morning and there was that faint purplish glow emerging from behind my curtains. Ethan tip toed as silently as he could across my floor. "My parents just let you in?" I asked curiously as I lifted the covers for him to join me.

"Well technically, no. Aidan let me in. Your parents are still at Esme and Carlisle's," Ethan explained to me while he kicked his boots off. He then climbed into the bed with me where we automatically spooned. His arms wrapping around me. I smiled feeling myself in his embrace. Like how tight his arms were and the tickling feeling of his slight scruff against my cheek.

"They've been talking for awhile," I mused.

"Yeah. I don't know. It's all about next moves, what's going to happen. Stuff like that," He told me, stroking my hair gently. "All I know about the next few years is I'll be following you wherever you go."

"Which is undecided as of now," I replied, chuckling. "How was New Jersey, by the way?" Seth, Jacob, and Ethan went out to New Jersey today to get some parts for Jacob's rabbit that were kind of rare. After that they went to a car show.

"It was fun. We had a good time. Got the parts. I got some new stuff for my truck as well. It was all good," He told me simply. "How are you though? I heard you muttering stuff when I got in here...Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, holding on tightly to his hand. "I dreamt of two girls."

"What were they doing?" He asked me softly, rubbing his thumb against my hand. "Or who were they at least?"

I bit my lip, "I don't know. I didn't recognize them. One had red hair and the other short brown. They seemed like they were trying to run away from something or someone. I don't know what though and they kept crying out for someone...I don't know. I ended up waking up moments later...I feel like my parents are trying to tell me something."

Ever since last year when I came in contact with this ancient book, I've been having visions. Before I was born my father had them placed in my head somehow and the book was the catalyst in a way. Since then, it's like I've been receiving hints from my parents in the afterlife. It's absolutely weird because a lot of it doesn't make sense, but I'm who they placed the information they were trying to keep from the Volturi. I guess these two girls have something to do with it as well because I keep dreaming about them. The only person who knows about these dreams are Ethan because I'll wake up tossing and turning. Not my favorite activity.

"They might be," He said, stroking my hair gently. I sighed, turning around so I could face him. He gave me a sleepy reassuring grin, "Lily, you'll figure it out soon. I know you will because you're an extremely smart woman."

"Thanks." I chuckled, nuzzling into his side. "God, I'm so excited for junior prom tonight but the fact you can't be my date sucks epically."

"It's fine. Have fun with your friends. You don't get to have those guys forever. I'll be here with you for the rest of eternity. So like I said, have fun," He said, kissing my forehead.

"Right," I muttered, snuggling close to my boyfriend. My face buried in the fabric of his shirt, taking in his scent.

"Anyway, save a nice slow dance for me when you get home. I'll be waiting," He whispered in my ear.

I grinned, "Of course."

The two of us then kissed gently before breaking apart, "Now let's get some shut eye. I need some beauty sleep."

He chuckled as the two of us snuggled up for the night. In the morning, I woke up and after coming home from school- everything was on a crackdown. I headed straight to Aunt Alice's house where the whole family was practically gathered for my brother, Jen, and I. While Uncle Eddie and Dad helped Aidan with his suit- Jen and I got ready with Aunt Alice and my mother.

"There you go, Lily. All done," Aunt Alice announced as I got up from her make-up chair. "Now Jen, it's your turn."

"You look very beautiful, Lily," Jen told me as she sat down.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Jen, I can't wait to see how you turn out," I said.

"Thanks," She responded. "I'm so nervous...It's my first prom."

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked. "But...You went to high school before."

"Yeah, but my dad never allowed it so...Yeah," Jen explained to me shyly from the chair.

I then knelt down so I was around her height, "It'll be a ton of fun. It's my prom too but I'm sure we'll have a really good time with all of our friends. Promise."

"Good. I can't wait," She replied. I grinned at her before heading down the steps to see the rest of my family waiting for our big reveal.

"Wow, Lil. You look beautiful," Renesmee told me, seeing me make my way out of my bedroom.

"My my! You are stunning," My grandmother added. "Oh, if I could cry I would. Lily, you look like such a young woman."

"Thanks guys," I replied, grinning at their compliments. My hair was curled while I was wearing a tight black dress that hugged my curves. It went up to my knees and matched with the black high heels I decided to wear.

"My my, sister dear. I have to say you look smashing," Aidan announced in a fake British accent. He was dressed in a black suit with a red bow tie. I immediately burst out into a fit of chuckles.

"How you ladies think I look?" Aidan asked, twirling around in the outfit.

"Pretty good," I remarked, giggling.

"You look funny, but not too bad bud," Lizzy teased with her best friend, giving Aidan a side hug.

"You think I look like James Bond?" He asked her. She just giggled and shook her head.

"In your dreams, Aide."

"Both our kids are growing up, aren't they Rosie?" My dad teased, coming over with my mother slung under his arm. She looked at us with bittersweet eyes like she was ready to dry sob at any moment. We haven't talked much since the weird incident at the shop, but I don't think any of us minded now.

"You two look so great," My mother said, coming over to look at us. She then brought the two of us into a hug. "My babies are growing up."

"Group hug," My dad announced jovially, wrapping his large bear arms around the whole group. I laughed with my mother and brother as we embraced for an infamous Emmett Cullen bear hug.

"Lily, you look so much like Gwen but at the same time I think I see Rose in there as well," Aunt Bella told me softly. "You look beautiful just like both of your mothers."

"Thank you, Aunt Bella," I told her gently, my eyes glistening a bit with tears.

"She's right though, I see Gwen in both of you," Uncle Jackson declared, coming over to Aidan and I. Uncle Zach was here as well with Ava and the kids.

"Really? I see Matthew," Uncle Zach remarked, grinning.

"Are we really like them?" Aidan asked curiously.

Uncle Jackson nodded right away, smiling, "Of course. Gwen was such a goofball, you get that from her, Aidan. Lily, you're just as stubborn as your father. In a good way though, you're very protective. You look so much like you're mother, but you have your father's eyes. His human eyes, that is."

"Yeah. They got the Matthews blue eyes," Zach responded, whistling. "I couldn't have honestly pictured better parents for you two than Emmett and Rose. I'm really glad they were the ones to adopt you. They raised you well."

I could see my parents smiling bittersweetly in the corner of my eye after that compliment. I know how much it bugged them that the way Aidan and I came into their lives was through our biological parents' death.

"I could see them now," Uncle Jackson mentioned, chuckling. "Matt would be lecturing you two right now, he always did that, but Gwen would be fussing over how much you two have grown up...They both would've been very, very proud of you."

"Thanks guys," I said, trying so hard not to cry. Aidan nodded in agreement as we go to hug our uncles.

"Wow, you love lovely tonight Miss Hale," Masen announced, coming over once I was finished with my uncles. I chuckled at him as the two of us go to hug.

"God, I wish at least you could've come," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Me too, but you're doing this for Aidan and Jen. No dates," Masen reminded me.

"Yeah," I mumbled unhappily. "But you're my best friend. I always wanted to hang out with you at a prom."

"Well, I think I should say this now, since Grace and I could bring guests...We're both taking you and Aidan to prom," He whispered in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at I looked back at Grace who was chuckling.

"Oh wow, so I will be accompanying Miss Grace Martin to senior prom? Wow, aren't I lucky," Aidan teased, causing Grace to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Aw yass!" I exclaimed, hugging on tighter to Masen. "This is going to be great! Two proms! I have to get another dress."

"Alright, good. Now you can at least try to enjoy this one," Masen teased with me. "Since I won't be there I know it'll be a wreck."

"Probably." I smirked.

"Wow." A new voice breathed. I turned around to see Ethan leaning against the doorway. "Two proms looking as hot as you are and I won't be there for either? Oh, this is truly a bummer."

I then headed over to my boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later tonight. After all, I did promise to save a slow dance for you," I mentioned to him quietly, a playful smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Good. See you then, _mo ghràidh_. I love you," Ethan whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

"So, are we heading out to Joe's or what?" Aidan asked, referring to one of our friends. We were meeting up at another junior's house, Joe, to take pictures.

"We still have Jen," I pointed out.

"I'm here!" When Jen made her way down the stairs, my jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful in her ivy green dress. It went up to her knees while her hair was pinned up. Some loose strands stuck out in the front while a silver flower clip held it together in the back.

"You look great, Jen," I told her sincerely. "Amazing!'

"Thanks," She replied, blushing.

"So beautiful! Come on kids, pose for pictures!" My grandmother announced, causing the three of us to pose. I giggled, but at the same time felt awkwardness. I could tell Jen and Aidan were trying their best to not interact with each other. They were putting me in the middle of the two of them. _Jesus christ._

"Now come on, I want to do group pictures," I stressed. "We don't have much time left."

"Of course! Let's go!" my mother ushered us out of the house. We arrived at junior prom an hour later with all our friends. It was being held at the school gymnasium. Nothing too fancy, but when senior prom came around that would be at a nice fancy hotel somewhere in the city. I couldn't wait for that.

When we got inside, it looked really nice. I have to say, it wasn't cheesy at all. In fact, the food they had catered and everything else in between was pretty great. I was having a fun time dancing with my friends and goofing around. I didn't even realize there was drama between Carly, Jen, and Aidan. In fact, I think I could see Aidan and Jen dancing with each other to the ChaCha Slide.

"I think I'm going to ask Joe to slow dance with me," Carly told me in the middle of the prom. We were both sipping punch while watching everyone interact on the dance floor. My brother seemed to be bonding with Jen again, which was good. "I don't think your brother is interested in me anymore."

"I think he's not sure, Carls...But dance with Joe. I don't want you to be focused on my brother the whole year. Joe's a good kid and I'm pretty sure he likes you," I mentioned to her. I blinked a bit. _Something didn't feel quite right._

"You know what, you're right Lil. I'm going to ask him to dance with me," She announced promptly. I giggled, watching her walk away, but immediately felt a sense of nausea take over my body.

I felt really weird. Like there wasn't something quite right. This is when I decided it would probably be a good time to take a detour to the bathroom.

When I got in there, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I seemed fine, but my head was really foggy all of a sudden. I had a million different alarms going off at once. Something really wasn't right and I didn't feel good anymore. I didn't like it. I felt as if I didn't have control over my own body.

Something was terribly wrong. I need to call my parents to have them pick me up.

As I left the bathroom stall to tell Aidan and Jen my plan, heard a familiar voice that caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Hey there, Lily." I frowned, turning around to see, in surprise, Austin standing against the wall. _Oh boy...Here we go_.

"What do you want, Austin?" I sneered, putting both hands on my hips. I felt dizzy, but I wasn't dizzy enough to let him get away with harassing me.

"You know, just to see how you are. Nothing big," He said, walking around me carefully. I watched his eyes trail up and down my body. _Ew..._ I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was very potent.

"Look, I should get back in there," I declared meekly, marching forward to where the prom was happening.

"I don't think so," he hissed, grabbing my arm. I halted for a moment as his hold became tighter. "There's a few things you and I should really discuss."

"Look, Austin. Please...Just leave me alone," I warned. My head pounding at this point. I just wanted my phone. I wanted my parents. I wanted my brother. I wanted Ness or Masen. I just wanted to get out of here.

"No. You know, did your parents ever tell you not to leave your drink unattended?" He asked me curiously. I frowned, but suddenly put two and two together.

"Did you slip something in my drink?" I asked breathlessly. My heart was racing now as I tried to get away. I was getting weak. My limbs didn't feel quite the same as Austin held me in his grasp.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing," He whispered in my ear. I tried to scream, but he then clasped a hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle free, call for help, but I felt like I was loosing control of my body. He dragged me into a dark hallway, far away from where everyone could hear me.

I could feel his hands reaching up my dress. I felt the tears welding up in my eyes as he pushed my body against the wall. His hands touching me in places I only let Ethan ever touch.

 _"Help, Aidan. Help,"_ I thought out to my twin weakly. _"Please, hear me!"_

I was about to loose consciousness any second. I looked into his eyes begging him to not go any further, but that's when I heard a scream.

My body dropped the floor and that's when everything went black.

*Lizzy's POV*

"So I think I'm going to have a talk with Seth," I confessed to Abby. Since Aidan and Jen were out having fun at junior prom, I decided Abby and I would have fun together tonight.

We were currently sitting on the roof top just hanging out with each other. We weren't really sure what to do. Seth just got back from New Jersey so he was currently napping on the couch, but once he was up he was going to join us to go to Times Square and maybe find something to do.

"That's good. Did you talk to Ness about it?" Abby asked me curiously.

"Yeah. We talked it over. I just need to tell him how I feel, then maybe it'll get better," I said, shrugging. "In the meantime, did you hear where we'll be going to high school the next four years?"

"Oh yeah," Abby huffed. "We're going to Wisconsin? Are they serious?"

"Well we'll have a year off. We're going to be homeschooled, but once Lily and Aidan graduate then we're going to Wisconsin for high school," I informed her.

"And the whole adult gang is joining us I presume? Since we'll be the only two left," Abby muttered.

"Why do the rest of them get to go to New York City, of all places, for high school while we'll be in small town Wisconsin with the cows. Might I add, our parents will also be attending school with us!" I cried out, rubbing my temples.

"Sucks being the youngest," Abby mumbled. "They want to protect us from everything."

I shrugged, "I guess you can say that."

"I'm worried," Abby all of a sudden confessed to me.

"About what?" I questioned.

My cousin bit her lip, "Aro..."

"Why do you keep worrying about him! Abby, he's not going to get you-"

"It's not that. And you never know that, by the way," She hissed. I watched as her eyes grow solemn, "What if...What if I'm like him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned incredulously.

"What if I think that I'm good, but what if I turn out not to be. What if I'm a bad guy...What if I turn out to be just like him and my mother. They both weren't good people, Liz," Abby said softly.

"Abbs...You're so much better than both of them. Anyway, Serena wasn't good. She tried to kill our family, but I have to admit she was probably more of a victim. And with that, Abby, my dear cousin, are neither a victim or a bad person. It's scary, I understand that, but you'll be okay because I for one will never let that happen to you," I said to her fiercely. "You are my cousin and one of my best friends. I love you too much to ever let that happen."

She smiled bittersweetly, "Thanks, Liz. But I think I'm going to have to talk to Dru and Cordy on this one. Maybe get their insight. Have a nice sister-sister chat."

"Sounds good." I smiled at her.

Just then I watched as Lucas Rider emerged from the house. He had a cocky grin on his face as he spotted the two of us, "Hey Ladies, whatcha up to?"

"None of your business, Rider," Abby shot back.

I raised my eyebrows, looking at her and then him. Guess there was still some tension there.

"What's up Lucas?" I asked him in a friendly tone. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing much, Little Red. I'm just waiting for my brother to get home. He went out with Jake again to pick something up for Carlisle. I forgot what, but any who I was just waiting," He explained, smiling at me.

"Hey guys," Seth announced, coming over as well. "Lucas. Abby. Lizzy."

"Hey Seth," I greeted him, smiling at him. "How was your nap?"

"Nice. Thanks for asking," he said, chuckling. "So..Whatcha guys up to?"

"Nothing much. Lucas over here decided to talk to Liz and I while we were doing nothing, so obviously nothing exciting if Fonzie decided to show," Abby remarked, causing Lucas to roll his eyes.

He then mockingly placed a hand over his heart, "Ow, Squeaks. That really hurt me."

"Well, good," She said, smirking.

Seth and I shared amused looks before looking back at the two. "So um anyway, you guys want to head out?" I asked, looking at Seth and Abby.

"Yeah. Might be a good idea," Seth teased. I chuckled seeing the tension between Lucas and Abby ride.

"Sure, I just got to get my-" I was about to finish my sentence when I saw a vision flash my aunt's mind.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"What is it Lizzy?" Seth asked concerned, seeing I wasn't quite all there.

"Little Red, are you okay?" Lucas also asked as him and Abby came closer. The three of them crowding me to make sure I was alright.

"I saw one of your mother's visions," I whispered, looking at Abby before running downstairs. When I got there, I approached my aunt who was currently being supported by my uncle. Masen had just gotten there as well with Renesmee close behind. It looks like no one else seemed to be around.

"Did it happen yet?" Masen barked, startling my aunt and uncle. "I'm sorry Aunt Alice, but- She's my best friend. Please."

"No. It's okay, Masen. I understand. There's time to stop it," She said, picking up her phone right away. "I'm calling the school."

"And I'm going there right now," Masen announced fiercely, grabbing his jacket. Grace ran right down the stairs, finally catching up with the rest of us.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Is Lily okay?" Renesmee added, her eyes full of worry. "Masen, you just ran out of the room pretty quickly."

"Someone needs to get a hold of Rose and Emmett. They're on a date. The others are all out running errands," My aunt spoke erratically. "Oh god...Lily."

"What's going on, Alice?" Uncle Jasper asked his wife tenderly. He had his hand on her arm. "What's happening to Lily?"

"She's in trouble," My aunt spoke, her voice raw and full of fear. "Now listen to me, Jasper I...I need you to get in contact with Rose, Emmett, Carlisle- Whoever."

"I'm going to the school," Masen announced angrily.

"I'm going too," I said, stopping him before he could storm out.

"Liz-"

"No. I saw Masen," I said, my eyes welding up in tears. "I don't want that to happen to her. Please."

"Alright," He said, grabbing his jacket. "Anyway, I'm going to need someone to calm me down if this gets ugly."

"The rest of us are coming as well. I don't know what's happening, but you might need back up then," Renesmee announced, rushing over with Seth, Grace, Abby, and even Lucas.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to my brother's girl," Lucas added.

"If Lily's in trouble, I want to help," Renesmee also chimed in.

"Alright but if you guys don't mind we're running out of time," Masen growled before running out of the door.

"Oh god," Grace whispered full of concern, following him into the darkness. I joined them as well as we all rushed into the car, determined to save Lily no matter the cost.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this chapter got a bit darker. I promise you guys I would never go into the dark details, I just want to clarify that now before this part of the story continues. Sexual assault is a VERY serious topic and it isn't something that should be taken lightly.**

 **In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

*Aidan's POV*

"Are you having fun?" I asked Jen while we danced with one another. She looked really pretty tonight in her dress. I probably told her a hundred times by now, but she truly was.

"Yeah! This is super fun!" She giggled as we moved back and forth. "I'm glad I came. How about you?"

"Yeah! Super duper fun!" I exclaimed.

The awkwardness hasn't died yet since the kiss with Carly, but Jen and I suddenly seemed to have gotten back into some sort of swing. We were dancing with each other right now and fooling around. I love seeing her happy because of her smile. One of the things I loved about Jen was how her smile was infectious. The moment she smiled, you couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, good then," She replied softly.

"You know, I can do the robot," I remarked, showing off some crappy dance moves.

Jen giggled, "Watch my electric slide. Made me popular in high school."

She then attempted the dance move, but failed- causing us to both laugh. It felt nice having her around again. She's my partner in crime. I couldn't picture this day without her.

"I miss this," I mentioned to her. "We haven't been like this lately."

"Yeah," Jen trailed off, scratching the back of her head. "Look Aidan, about that-"

"Hey guys, have you seen Lily?" Carly asked, coming over and interrupting our dance session.

Jen looked away once Carly came over. I bit my lip, trying to avoid any sort of awkwardness, "Um no, sorry Carly."

"Oh. It's weird though. She just kind of disappeared," Carly muttered, frowning. "I'm going to look for her some more."

"Okay-"

I was about to just shrug it off when I heard in my head:

 _"Help, Aidan. Help...Please, hear me!"_

"Lily," I whispered. I then felt fear take over me as I shared a look with Jen. Before she could ask what was wrong, I was out of the gym in a mad dash. I needed to find my sister. I could hear her in my head crying out for help.

Jen trailed right behind me while I looked all around the school. I then caught a whiff of my sister's scent. It's the only thing that stuck out to me. I immediately followed it and ran through the building until I got to a hallway.

Right there, Austin had my sister picked up against the wall. Her body looked limp and I observed in horror to see he was trying to take her underpants off.

All I could see was red. I snarled, causing Austin to stop midway. He looked at me and before he could say anything, I walked over to him and pushed him. This caused him to go flying down the hallway. He didn't stop until he hit the ground with a thud.

I heard him groan in pain, but that didn't satisfy me.

Without wasting any more time, I pounced. I then pushed him up against the wall, "Don't you dare touch my sister!? Is that understood?!"

"Come on, man. She wanted it!" Austin growled, struggling against me. "Since when are you this strong?"

"I didn't think you understood me!" I snarled, my hands wrapping around his neck. I saw how wide his pupils got as he stared back at me in shock. My blood was boiling and every single nerve in my body seemed to be buzzing. "You don't ever touch her again! You understand or I will tear you into a million pieces."

I growled. I wanted to kill him. _I wanted him dead_. How dare he try to even rape my sister!? He drugged her. He tried to take her innocence away. How dare he do that to Lily, who treated him with such respect. How dare he do this to her. I just wanted him dead. I wanted him dead. Dead-

"Aidan!" I stopped suddenly, realizing that my hold on Austin was getting too tight. He was struggling to breath at this point. I wanted his eyes to pop out of his socket, but Jen's voice kept me grounded.

I released him, watching as his body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His lungs gasping for air as he flopped on the ground like a fish out of water.

My mind was spinning. I looked to see Jen placing her hands gently on my face. My eyes locked with hers and only hers. I could see the concern in her blue eyes.

"Aidan, look at me. She's alright. You saved her. Don't do this. Don't kill him," She whispered soothingly to me. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes. I then gently gripped onto her for support.

"I...Jen, oh my god. Lily and-" She then wrapped her arms tightly around me. The scent of daisy filled my nose as I buried my face into her shoulder. A few tears hitting her satin dress. I took a deep breath and looked up to see Masen, Renesmee, Grace, Lizzy, Seth, Lucas, and Abby at the front of the hallway now.

Masen looked directly at me, but then saw Lily on the floor. He rushed to her side immediately with Renesmee. Masen held Lily in his arms while Renesmee checked to make sure she was alright.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked, coming to their side. Lily was pretty limp as Masen held her close.

"He drugged her," Lizzy whispered, locking eyes with me now. I could see the tears welding in them as she then came rushing forward to brace me. I pulled apart from Jen so I could catch my cousin.

I felt the sob stuck in my throat as Lizzy collided with me. I picked up the small thirteen year old as she held on tightly to me. Jen also clung to us as Lucas and Seth came over to drag Austin away.

"We're going to tell campus security what happened. I don't think he's going to be apart of this school much longer once Carlisle and Esme are through with them," Seth told me softly.

Lucas gave me a nod before dragging him away with Seth. I looked back at Lily who was now hoisted up in Masen's arms.

"Aidan, she's okay. You saved her," Renesmee reassured me, sensing my fear and anger. "She's safe."

"Good," I said weakly. My sister. My twin sister...God. Oh god.

"Let's go home before Ethan does. He'll kill this boy if we don't calm him down in time," Lizzy told me, giving me another squeeze. "You did good. You're a good brother."

"Thanks, Liz," I whispered, hugging her tightly as if she was a small stuffed animal.

Jen nodded, tears in her eyes as she brushed the hair from my forehead. Without another word, we all headed back to the cars.

I felt numb. I don't think I've ever felt this numb before. For someone who's always so happy...Who tries to be a kid as long as he can...I suddenly felt _adult?_ I didn't feel like the same Aidan.

The whole car ride home was silent. No one said a word. My sister was in the other car with Renesmee, Masen, Lizzy, and Grace. I had Lizzy go with them to tell me how Lily's doing. I couldn't look at my sister right now. I feel like I failed her...

 _"She's up,"_ Lizzy told me via her power from the other car _. "She's...She's upset. Pretty shocked."_

I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body shake a bit. How could anyone do this to Lily? Lily- of all people!?

When we got to the house, I didn't go inside. I couldn't. Everyone swarmed in there, but I just ran down the block. I felt everything overtake me like a whirlwind. I was trying to breath, but I felt like I was drowning.

I wanted to kill that boy, so badly. I wanted to rip his throat out, but at the same time...This isn't me. I'm not a killer.

I was breathing heavily as I leaned against a nearby tree. I wanted to throw up.

Then I felt those two familiar hands touch my arm. I turn around to see Jen. She still looked beautiful, despite the events of the previous hour.

"Hey," I said, trying to hold in my tears. "What's...What's up?"

"Aidan," She breathed, her eyes watering. "Let it out. I know you are trying to hold it together, let it out. Please, for me."

"No. No," I refused, shaking my head. My entire body trembling. "I can't. I just can't do this anymore, Jen. I try to stay positive, but why do things like this happen? How could anyone do this to Lily?"

"I don't know. I don't understand, either," Jen told me, tears falling from her eyes. "But know this, she is safe. She is safe because of you-"

"But I almost killed that boy! He deserves it, but still..." I felt her hands wrap around my torso. I blinked, letting the tears fall as Jen held on tightly to my body.

"It's okay. Everything is okay. I promise," She whispered, holding onto me tightly. "You're okay, Aidan. You're okay."

That's when I let the sob out. It was pretty ugly as I gripped onto Jen for dear life. I sobbed on the sidewalks of New York like a five year old. All I focused on was Jen. I breathed in her scent and just took her in. She was my anchor.

"Aide," I heard the soft voice of Lizzy. She was looking at Jen and I with sad eyes.

"Liz," I breathed. I then opened my arms up for her to join us. She walked over and hugged on tightly to Jen and I. That's how the three of us where, just hugging onto to each other.

"Come inside, your parents are looking for you," Lizzy told me softly. "And you should see Lily. Grandpa just finished checking her out."

"Okay," I replied, sniffling. "Thanks, Liz."

She gave me a bittersweet smile before running back inside. I then turned to Jen who gave me a small smile. She then leaned up and kissed my cheek, "It's okay."

"It's okay," I repeated. I then grabbed her hand and we walked back into the home together. When I got in there I spotted my dad immediately. He was waiting by my grandfather's office door. He was sitting by the door, his arms wrapped around his knees. My mom must be inside with my sister.

My dad though looked like he was in another world as he stared off into space. I could tell he was sad, but angry. I noticed one of Grandma Esme's vases were shattered into pieces right new by him. I'm not surprised.

"Dad," I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me. I could see the pain twisted on his face.

"Son," he addressed me, getting up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"How is she?" I asked him, wiping the corners of my eyes to hide any traces of tears.

"She's going to be okay. We'll be able to go inside soon," He told me, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did good, son. You saved your sister...I'm so proud of you."

I nodded as he then brought me into his arms. I sighed, hugging onto my father. "I'm glad you're both alright," he said, giving me a tight squeeze. I could sense the raw emotion in his voice. My father was the hard head of the Cullen's, but if my mom, Lily, or me ever got hurt or anyone in this family- I know it tears my dad up.

"Me too," I responded, looking towards the door now, anticipating to see my sister.

*Lily's POV*

My head was clouded. I didn't know what happened or how it happened. I just lost all control of my limps and suddenly, I wasn't okay anymore. I felt violated. He didn't exactly rape me...I don' t think he did. After all I passed out... But he did touch me. I know as much as that.

When I woke up, I was in the back of a car. I blinked a few times seeing Grace at the wheel. Lizzy was right next to her. Renesmee was beside me, her hand gripping onto mine for fear life. Though, I noticed I was in someone's arms.

I look up to now see my eyes starring back at Masen. His eyes were full of tears as he held on tightly to me. My body was wrapped up in his old Forks Sweatshirt.

"Masen?" I whispered hoarsely. He nodded, looking down at me. Worry was filled in his brown orbs.

"Lily. Oh thank god," He whispered, hugging me closer.

"Where's Aidan? Jen?" I asked frantically, looking around.

"There in the other car with Lucas, Abby, and Seth. Everything's fine now," Renesmee told me gently. "Thank god, Lily. We were so worried."

"Ness," I breathed as she kissed my forehead. Masen currently brushed a hand through my hair. "Aidan got to Austin before he could...You're safe now."

"Oh god," I groaned, shrinking within myself. I felt the tears welding up in my eyes. My entire body was shaking like a leaf. "He...he tried to...He drugged me."

"I know," Masen said, hugging me close. I sobbed, burying my face into my best friend's chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me while he tried to calm me down.

"Why?" I asked between tears. I was chocking on my own sobs at this point. "He...Why would he try to do that to me?"

"I don't know, Lil. But don't worry, he'll get what he has coming for him," Masen whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded meekly, burying myself into his chest trying to control my sobs. I could hear his heart beating in my ear while he rocked me close to him. It was soothing and I tried to concentrate on that. "You're safe," He whispered, stroking my back. "You're safe now."

I felt calm in Masen's presence. Like I said before, he's my person. I always felt secure around him, but when we got home...I didn't know what would happen.

All I could do was grip tightly to Masen and refused to let go. He didn't seem to mind that I was clinging to him. The moment we got home, he didn't let go either and scooped me up in his arms. I just gripped to his t-shirt hoping this whole thing was just a nightmare.

The moment we got inside, I could tell the whole family was there but the only ones swarming were my mom and dad. My face was buried in Masen's chest still. All I could see was the fabric of his t-shirt, but I could sense my parents near. My mother's cool hand cupping my cheek, trying to have me look towards her but all I did was shut my eyes.

"Lily, oh my god. Are you alright?" My mom asked. I don't think I've ever heard her that scared in my life, not even when Lorenzo or Serena attacked us.

"She's a little shocked," Renesmee filled in for me.

"She's trembling," my dad said, brushing part of my hair away. "I'm going to kill this boy!" My father roared.

"Emmett. Please, try to calm down. You too Rose," My grandfather, the voice of reason, came forward.

"Carlisle! He assaulted my daughter!" My father roared. I winced at how loud his voice got.

"He's not going to get away with this!" My mother added, her voice dripping with venom. "I swear to God-"

"Rosalie! Emmett!" My grandfather shouted, his voice sharp. Grandpa rarely used that tone of voice. It was kind of scary. "Listen to me, I know. I want this boy punished for his actions, but this isn't going to help Lily right now!"

"Killing the boy will cause more problems!" Uncle Edward chimed in. "I wish he were dead too, but think of your daughter!"

"The poor dear needs rest," My grandmother announced, gently approaching. "Masen, bring her to your grandfather's office so he can check her. Renesmee, get some clean pajamas for her. I'll get some blankets."

"Alright," Everyone agreed as Masen ushered me to my grandfathers office. I gripped even tighter to him as he tried to set me down.

"Lily, I know you're scared but you have to let go. I promise I'll be right here," He whispered in my ear. "We're all here."

"Where's Ethan?" I asked quietly. "Does he know?"

Masen shook his head as he laid me down on the examination table. "Not yet. We didn't tell him. He should be home soon, Aunt Alice said so. Look, Lily we didn't want to tell him yet...We thought he would get mad and try to race home to kill Austin-"

"No. It's okay. I...I don't know if I can look at him after this," I whispered, rubbing my eyes. "I...I feel so ashamed."

"Why? Lily, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you," Masen told me, cupping my face. "He drugged you and he sexually assaulted you. That's not your fault-"

"I should've been more aware," I said, looking away from him. My grandfather then entered, his eyes solemn.

"Lily, I have to run some tests to make sure-"

"I know," I said, sighing. "I know."

"Before I do, I think your mom wants to talk to you," My grandfather added softly. "Masen, do you mind coming with me to go fetch some things?"

"Sure," Masen replied, nodding his head at him. He then reached over and kissed me on the forehead.

When the two men left, my mom stuck her head in the door of the office. She looked absolutely mortified. Her blonde curls were pinned back in a ponytail.

"Lillian, we need to talk," My mother announced, her voice tight. "Before anything else happens, because I...I need you to know a few things."

"What could you possibly have to tell me now? Of all times!?" I snapped, my eyes welding up with tears. "I just got...I just-"

"I know, darling. I know," my mother said, taking a seat next to me on the examination table. I narrowed my eyes at her while wrapping my arms around my body. I felt disgusting. I wanted a shower. I could still feel his hands all over me...

"What's the matter?" She asked, sensing my discomfort.

"I just feel kind of violated. I need a shower," I muttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my hair.

"I know, but your grandfather has to do the tests first. To make sure he didn't harm you..."

I watched my mother's form stiffen up. She looked like someone hit her with a ton of bricks. Something wasn't right. "Dear, do you know how I became a vampire?" She asked me, her topaz eyes locking with mine.

I shook my head, "No. You've only told us how you and Dad met. How he was attacked by a bear and it was love at first sight."

My mother smiled bittersweetly, "Yes...I guess you can say Emmett's the only reason I've been able to keep myself grounded all these years. Your father loved me in a way no man ever loved me before...Especially after what I went through."

I raised my eyebrows, curious as to what she meant by that. My mother sighed, bitting her lip, "In 1933, when I was eighteen years old...My life was perfect. I had everything I ever wanted, but one thing. A family of my own...Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. We were engaged to be married. I barley even knew him, but I was foolish. In love with the idea of love...Then one night, I was walking home late from a friend's house. I saw him on the street corner. He was drunk with a few buddies of his...And...They raped me."

"Mom." I looked at her with wide eyes. I could sense she was hurt. It looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Your grandfather smelt all the blood. He changed me and well, after that things got better when I met your father. He helped me pick up all the pieces. But I was still angry and sad. I could never have a child, something I longed for. Then you and Aidan came. In a terrible twist of events, you two gave me the chance to become what I always wanted to be- a mother. I feel awful that your parents' death became my fortune, but you and Aidan are the most important people in my life besides your father. You are my life and I never... _Ever_ , want to see you in any pain. Ever. And I freaked out because, I don't want you to go through what I did," She explained to me, her voice raw with sadness. "You are so pure, Lily. So good. Everything you are is what I always dreamed of having in a daughter and more. To see someone hurt you like Austin just did...It makes me feel like I've been torn into pieces. You mean so much to me and when you hurt, it kills me inside."

"Mom," I whispered her name again. The tears were falling from my eyes as she engulfed me in a hug. My mother wrapped her arms tightly around my body. We were both shaking as we gripped onto each other for dear life. "Oh mom."

"And take this from someone who was raped, don't push anyone else away. Please. This was not your fault. It never was. Nothing you could've done would have stopped this boy from hurting you. You are so special Lily," My mother told me, cupping my face with both of her hands. "Ethan is a good man. He's so good. He's going to treat you so well."

"I don't know if I can face him right now," I whispered, the tears falling from my cheeks. "I feel so ashamed, Mama. He touched me in only places Ethan's ever touched. I only let Ethan do anything. Why would he want me after that? I betrayed him-"

"No. No, you didn't. None of this is your fault," My mom whispered, holding me close to her. I buried my face in her shoulder. The scent of roses entered my nose and I instantly calmed. "He'll love you no matter what and that boy is probably going to be worried sick when he comes home."

"Are you sure?" I asked meekly, my eyes full of fear.

"I'm sure. He's your Emmett. He'll accept you and love you unconditionally," She told me, kissing my forehead. "Now let's have your grandfather in here. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Alright," I agreed, gripping tightly to my mothers hand. "Please stay with me though."

"Of course," She said, cupping my face. "Always."

My grandfather came in shortly to check me out. Just like we thought, I was okay. Austin never had the chance to do any major damage. So he didn't rape me, but did he sexually assault me. But all in all, he touched me without consent. He drugged me. He did something unspeakable. If Aidan hadn't saved me...God knows what other damage he could've done.

"See, you're going to be okay Lily. I know this is a lot, but it'll be better. I promise," My mother vowed to me soothingly. I had just taken a short shower, changing out of the dress as quickly as I could.

"Hey, can we come in?" My dad asked, peaking his head through the door. "I'm really worried here and so is Aidan."

"Please," I said. The moment I said that, he came rushing over. I opened my arms out a little bit so he could scoop me up in his. I smiled, feeling his big bear arms enclose me in a hug.

"God, Lily bear. I was so scared," He told me, kissing my forehead. "You mean a lot to your mom and me, you know that? And I thank god every day that you're in our lives."

"I know, Poppa Bear," I replied, my tone light. This had him smiling as he cupped my face. "I love you. Both of you," I added, looking at my parents.

"We love you too, Lily bear," My dad said, giving me another squeeze. "That boy will be punished. I swear on it. No one gets away with hurting my little girl."

"Good," I whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I then looked at my brother who stood in the doorway. Instead of his usual happy go lucky demeanor there was sadness in his eyes. It hurt my heart seeing him like this.

"Aidan," I breathed his name. I rushed towards him. "Thank you so much...I..."

"Don't thank me," He said quietly, his eyes starring at the ground. "He...He hurt you."

"Yes, but you saved me. You stopped him. If it wasn't for you, he would have surely rapped me," I told him, touching his hand gently. "You saved me."

Aidan smiled a little but then turned to me with tears welding up in his eyes, "I..I never want to see you hurt. You're my sister and I love you a lot, okay?"

"I love you too, Aide," I replied, the tears falling from my eyes. Aidan then wrapped his arms tightly around me and I smiled a little, letting the tears fall freely as I held on tightly to my twin brother.

That's when I heard the door slam outside. My eyes widen and Masen came dashing in.

"What's going on?" I asked, spooked.

"It's fine. Ethan just found out that's all. He may have run out of the house...He didn't look to happy," Masen muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh god," I mumbled, shutting my eyes tightly. I then got up from the examination table. "Let's go get him."

"No, Lily. It's fine. Rest," My mother told me gently. "You had a long day."

"I know, but I got to do this. If anybody can calm him down, it's me," I insisted. "Anyway, I need him right now as much as he needs me."

"No, you're staying. I'm going," Aidan remarked. Masen nodded at him. If those two think they were going to take down Ethan, they were wrong.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, I can go-"

"Nope, not now. Not after tonight," Masen replied.

"I'm going. If anyone will stop him, it's me," I retorted fiercely.

"Let her go. She's right," My grandfather spoke up from the doorway. "She'll be fine. I know how he is right now. If I was in Ethan's position, I would act the same way. Go to him. He needs you"

I smiled at my grandfather, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

He gave me a gentle smile before I then rushed out into the night with Masen and Aidan. All I could do was hope I'd find my boyfriend before he killed Austin.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so once again on the darker side- but I did want to bring this topic up or just talk about it briefly just to say: Be safe, don't leave your drunk unattended at a party, and no means no- you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. With that, like I said, sexual assault is very serious and I just hope everyone's mindful for the future. With that, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

*Ethan's POV*

"You think Ness will like it?" Jacob asked me, fiddling with the red box in his hands. "I mean, I wanted to give her something nice-"

"Jake, she'll love it," I reassured my friend. "I just hope Lily doesn't get weirded out with mine."

Jake and I went out to do some errands for Esme and Carlisle today, but on the way we passed an old jewelry store. Jake found the perfect present to give Renesmee for her graduation. Meanwhile, I wasn't going to get Lily anything until I saw some rings being displaced. It reminded me of something my mother once owned. Something I had for years, but wanted to give it to the right girl.

"I think she'll like it. Girls like that kind of stuff," Jacob said, placing the jewelry box he just bought into his pocket. "I would do the same, but I already did that for Ness years ago."

"You gave Renesmee a promise ring?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows to look at him. "When? Like as a kid?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt my eyes widen as I drove the car down our street. "It wasn't like a promise ring. Technically, a promise bracelet from my tribe-"

"Still dude, how old was she?" I questioned incredulously.

"She wasn't even a year. It was her first Christmas. When the Volturi were coming any day now to see if she was an immortal child. Long story short, I gave it to her as a promise. A promise that I'd always protect her no matter what," Jacob told me as I turned into our driveway. "Anyway that's all it was. An innocent promise."

"Alright, that makes a little more sense," I muttered, shrugging.

"Dude, may I remind you that your girlfriend isn't even your imprint yet you've known her since she was a kid," Jacob pointed out. "So don't act like I'm the only one here."

I frowned at him, "Yeah, but I didn't have any sort of relationship with her until she was probably physically fifteen. That's when we started really talking and then I think we became friends when she was around physically sixteen...From there, I don't know. It just turned into a girlfriend boyfriend thing once we were both ready."

"We really have weird relationships," Jacob mentioned, chuckling a bit. I chuckled too as I turned the engine off.

My laughing stopped though. That's when I noticed something wasn't right. I could tell by the fact Lucas was still here. His car was parked in our driveway. He would've gone back to Robert and Cordelia's by now. Then there was the fact all the lights were on. It was one am. By now, everyone who sleeps in the house are asleep so this place tends to be pretty dark.

"Jake!" I look to see Renesmee dashing out of the garage door. Panic filled her face as she aimed straight for her boyfriend.

"Ness?" Jake questioned, getting out of the car. "What's going-"

Renesmee cut him off by jumping into his arms. He looked surprised as he held on tightly to her. "Nessie, what happened? What's going on?"

"I think we should go inside," Renesmee whispered, touching his cheek gently. I could tell she used to tell him whatever happened with her power. His face immediately went to stone. He turned to look at me. His expression blank.

"I think we should..." Jacob then looked back at Renesmee with fear in his eyes. He wrapped his arm tightly around her as they headed into the house.

I frowned in confusion. _What the hell happened?_ I followed the two of them into the house where the others were all gathered. I spotted Masen first, his hands clenched in fists. Grace was gripping on to him, whispering soothing words to him. I tried to find Lily next, but she was no where in sight. Neither were Rosalie, Emmett, or Aidan. I started feeling nervous, my stomach heavy.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly. I searched for answers, but everyone seemed hesitant.

"Ethan," My brother approached me. I frowned right away. _Why was he so nervous?_ "We need to talk."

"What happened?" I anxiously questioned, getting worried.

"Something happened tonight and I don't know if you're going to like it," Lucas said gently, sitting me down. I looked back to see Carlisle and Masen approaching me as well. Jasper was currently sending a sense of calmness throughout our anxious family.

"What could've possibly happened-"

"It has to do with Lily," Masen spoke up. When he said my girlfriend's name, my entire body froze up. _Lily..._

"What!?" I demanded now, getting more frustrated. "What happened to her? Is she okay!?"

"Tonight at the prom, she was sexually assaulted by her ex boyfriend," Carlisle told me. I could tell he was trying to say it in a gentle way to not upset me. "He didn't have the chance to complete what he was trying to do, but I promise you she's okay now. He-"

I felt like fire was now consuming my veins. _Austin_. I knew he was trouble. _Damn it!_ I knew! I freaking knew! I growled, feeling every instinct in my body take over. I was going to kill the little punk.

"Ethan, look at me. Brother, look at me," Lucas ordered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's alright-"

"He touched her," I snarled, my hands in fists. "How dare he- She...I'm going to kill him!" I flew up, only to blocked by my brother and Masen. The rest of the family seemed to be on the watch now. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Why now! I would've have taken my sweet ass time- I would have come home. I would've-"

"We don't want you killing the boy," My adopted father stated calmly. "Ethan, listen-"

"No. I'm not going to listen!" I snapped. I never snapped at Carlisle. I don't think anyone would ever want to, but my head was racing at this point.

"Ethan-"

And like I said, I wouldn't listen. I ran out the back door of the house before any of them could catch me. I just had one thing on my mind- blood. Murder. I wanted to this boy dead. That's all that was on my mind as I ran straight into central park. I wasn't sure where he is right now, but if I remember correctly where his house was-

"Brother, don't you dare," Lucas hissed, grabbing a hold of me. I seethed at him, ready to shake him off.

"Not now, Lucas!" I growled.

"No. Now. Don't do this. Think of Lily!" He snapped, holding me down. I tried to push him away, but all he did was tackle me down to the ground in one swift move.

"You may be the oldest, but I know how to fight. Don't test me," Lucas warned, putting me into a choke hold. "I used to work for the Volturi. I can take you down with one move!"

"No!" I cried out. "Lucas, don't you dare!"

" _Don't I dare?_ You're the one about to murder a boy! Take a deep breath and just think for a moment," Lucas ordered me.

"I-"

"Ethan Rider!" That's when I stopped. I looked up to see Lily running towards me in her pajamas. Her beautiful face was tear stained. "Stop it! Now!"

"Lily," I breathed, seeing her standing before me.

"Don't do this," Lily pleaded, shaking her head. Tears were welding up in her eyes. "I hate what he did to me, but what I need right now is my boyfriend. I need you, Ethan. Please."

My body relaxed as she came running towards me. Gently, Lily cupped my face with her hand. "What I need right now is you," She begged, holding on tightly to me. I could feel the tears soaking up within the fabric of my shirt. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I whispered, looking at her calmly now. "You have nothing to be sorry for-"

"He touched-"

"He touched you without your permission. You were drugged, for God's sake Lily...I love you. I love you so much it hurts," I said, holding on tightly to her. The tears trying to escape my eyes. "You mean the entire world to me...I can't stand the fact someone hurt you."

"I...I know," Lily stammered, closing her eyes tightly. "I just...Everything was going so well between us. I never want it to end."

"And it won't, _mo ghràidh_ ," I whispered to her, running my hand through her hair. "Lillian Hale I will love you till the end of time. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you."

"Good," Lily replied, a small watery smile on her face. She then crawled into my arms and I held her close to me.

I looked up to see Lucas, Aidan, and Masen with relief on their faces. " _I'm sorry,"_ I mouthed to them. They nodded their heads in understanding. Meanwhile, I pick up Lily in my arms and cradle her close, never wanting to let go.

We arrived back at the house in no time. I felt bad for the way I acted, but everyone seemed to understand. Without any further words, I walked with my girlfriend back to her bedroom. I could tell she was still awake, so gently I placed her on one side of the bed while I laid on the other so we were facing each other.

Lily wiped a few tears from her eyes and reached out to cup my cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her gently.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Not tonight, but soon."

"Okay," I whispered. I could feel that she was ashamed through my power. Gently, I reached my hand into my pocket to feel the small box. Without further warning, I pulled it out and placed it in front of her. She frowned at me but before she could say another word I opened it up.

"Look, it's not what you think," I explained, holding the silver ring up. "I was waiting to give it to you when you finished your junior year, but...It's a claddagh ring. It's a custom from Ireland. The ring represents love, loyalty, and friendship. In a way, it's kind of like a promise ring but it means more to that. My father gave one to my mother. He was a Scot, but it was something very special to her since she was Irish. Anyway, on their first wedding anniversary he gave her one...And well, this was my mothers."

"Oh Ethan," Lily gasped. I could smell the salt from her tears welding up.

"It's the last thing I have of her...So this, this means a lot to me. Just like you mean a lot to me. Lillian Hale, I love you and I will for the rest of eternity. I promise to be loyal and to protect you with my body if needed. I will be your best friend and love you with my entire being."

Lily stared at me with wide eyes. Without saying anything else she leaned over and kissed me passionately. When we broke away she looked at me with such love and compassion. "And I vow the same, to you Ethan Rider. You are everything to me."

I smiled as she reached out to give me her finger. Gently, I slipped the ring on her finger. Her eyes lit up as she then curled into my side. Her hand with the ring resting on my chest. I then brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it gently before placing it back.

And we stayed like that for the rest of the night. I just held her as tightly as I could. I also vowed to her right there and then I would do everything in my power so she wouldn't have to feel this pain again.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Everyone's okay. Lily and Ethan are both upstairs," Masen announced to the family. We were all sitting in Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's living room. He immediately headed straight for Grace, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'm glad everyone's okay," My grandmother spoke up. "I will tell you this, Carlisle and I will call the school board tomorrow and demand that the boy is expelled."

"I don't think there is any chance of him not being expelled. The whole thing was caught on video camera," Lucas mentioned. "I saw a security camera in the corner. Don't worry, as long as Aidan boy didn't expose his powers we're good."

"I didn't," Aidan said, shaking his head. "I wanted to kill him, but the violence I used wasn't anything to vampire like."

Jen nodded her head in confirmation. She sat down by Aidan and took his hand tightly in hers, "He just pushed him and held him up against the wall."

"Alright. Good, we'll use that in our defense," Grandpa muttered. "They won't question anyway too much. We gave them a pretty big donation last year, so if they think they'll be messing with the Cullen's then they're wrong."

I sighed, hugging tightly to my arms. I was worried for Lily. I hope she'll be okay after this.

"She'll recover," My dad whispered to me, clearly hearing my thoughts. "It'll take a bit, but she'll get there. Lily is strong."

I nodded stiffly as my dad wrapped an arm around me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. My mom then came over and kissed my cheek, "You should get some sleep. And this goes for everyone. It's been a long night."

"Yes it has," I agreed, rubbing my eyes. After saying goodnight to my family, I retired upstairs with Jacob, Grace, and Masen. My best friend was slung under my brother's arm.

"Do you guys still even want to go on the camping trip?" I asked, my tone full of worry. "Or do you think Lily will even want to go now? It's in a week."

"I don't know yet," Masen replied. "I say we should still go. I don't know what Lily wants to do, but I'm sure she'll be okay. Then again, let's just see how she feels."

"Okay," I said, agreeing with him. "I just feel terrible that this happened to her..."

"That's why we're going to make our senior prom extra special. Since Lily can come, Aidan's going to give up being Grace's date so Grace is going to take Ethan instead," Masen explained to me. "So he'll be with her the whole time. Not as protection or anything, just so she feels comfortable and they get to enjoy themselves. She deserves the chance to enjoy a prom."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Well...I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Night, Ness," Grace said to me. "Jake."

After saying goodnight, Jacob and I headed into my bedroom. I was restless though. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable on the mattress.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me in the midst of the night.

"I don't know," I confessed, shrugging. "I just...I kind of feel terrible about what's happened. Can't seem to shake it off."

"Lily's your cousin. Honestly probably more like a sister," Jacob said, reaching out hold my hand. "The way you two were raised proves that. She's your little sister just as much as Lizzy is."

"Yeah." I sighed, "I just...The world is a scary place. Supernatural or human...It's just scary."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "It is, but you just gotta push through."

"Just hold me. Please," I whispered in the dark of the night.

"Always," He replied as I crawled into his arms. I just buried my face into Jacob's chest as I let his warmth flood me. His embrace comforting me.

Then I just let the sleep take over me, hoping Lily would be okay. I know that's the only thing everyone wanted right now.

*Aidan's POV*

I sighed, looking up at the dark New York sky. Right now I was currently on the roof top of the house. I couldn't sleep. I guess you can say the past couple of hours have been pretty hectic for me. I hated feeling this way. I was always the happy go lucky guy. I don't do grim. I do hilarious. I make stupid jokes that make everyone laugh...I am not a killer. My sister isn't supposed to get harmed. It just doesn't feel right.

"Hey." I turn around to see Jen making her way over. She was still in her prom dress and even though it was a bit disheveled, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey," I repeated. Jen then carefully made her way over to where I was sitting. She criss crossed her legs as she sat down next to me.

"How are you?" She asked me quietly.

I shrugged, "I don't feel myself."

"I can tell," Jen said, placing a hand on top of mine. "I hate seeing you like this. I want to see a smile on your face...Maybe not now, but soon. You aren't you without a smile."

"The same goes for you," I pointed out. "Recently you've been acting weird...Jen, I don't like seeing you upset either."

She bit her lip and shrugged, "Look, it's not important now why I'm upset. I'm fine now. It was stupid."

"Was it?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Jen admitted, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, I just wanted to know you were okay. I can go now if you want-"

"No, stay," I begged softly. "Please."

Jen gave me a gentle smile, "Of course."

The two of us just sat in the dark with the stars looking down at us. "Remember how we had a marathon of the X-Files last summer," I mentioned to her. "And we thought since well, we're real maybe aliens are. We tried to prove aliens were real, but when we were trying to we ended up breaking Uncle Jasper's telescope in the process. I thought he was going to kill us, but instead he shrugged it off. Told us he'd buy a new one."

"Yeah. I remember," Jen said, chuckling. "We can be kind of dumb, can't we?"

"We can," I agreed, smiling. I then took her hand and stood up, bringing her with me.

"What are you doing?" Jen questioned curiously, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Give me a moment," I told her, grinning like an idiot. I then found my iphone in my back pocket. From there I pressed play and let _What Dreams are Made of_ by Hilary Duff.

"You have Hilary Duff on there?" Jen questioned through a fit of giggles.

"Not just any Hilary Duff song, the What Dreams are Made of song from the hit Hilary Duff movie," I exclaimed, causing her to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Why though?" Jen asked as I offered her my hand.

"Well, since our prom cut short, we didn't get to finish showing off our mad dance moves. Or slow dance for that matter, and well...Why not," I insisted, grinning at her. Jen chuckled, taking my hand as I spun her around.

We then danced like the major idiots we were. I was doing every possible dance move with Jen, until the moment she reached touch down back in my arms. We both smiled at each other as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

"You're sweet. You know that," Jen said to me softly.

"I try." I grinned. She just chuckled before leaning her head on my shoulder. Meanwhile I just rocked this beautiful young woman, in a ivy colored dress, on the roof top among the stars.

If you can't more poetic than this, you're freaking nuts.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed that! Luckily the next few chapters will get lighter! The Cullen kids will be going on a camping trip and let me tell you, that gets pretty crazy so be ready for that ;) Anyway, in the meantime thanks for reading, reviewing, and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

*Masen's POV*

I was restlessly lying awake in the middle night. I couldn't quite shake sleep right away. Grace wasn't with me tonight. She was back at home, but part of me just wanted to go there right now. She went to Robert's today so I know she came home late and I don't want to bug her...But at the same time I needed her.

It's been a couple of days since Lily's attack. Austin's been expelled. He lost his position on the basketball team, and he probably won't get into college. It sucks. This whole thing truly sucks. At first I thought he was a good kid. He was chill. We even hung out a few times as a group. Then, he started up that crap with Lily back at Bryan's party a year ago. That's when I really started to see how big of a jerk he was, but not jerky enough to pull a stunt like what he did at junior prom. What he did to Lily is unforgivable in my book. It kills me that someone she once trusted could do that...Then again, most sexual assaults are done by a person you know. Statistically, that is.

I sighed, rolling around in bed. I decided it'd probably be best to stay up. It's not like I needed sleep. I probably could stay awake for twenty-four hours, but do I ever try it- no. I sleep, but for Lux Lamia it isn't really a required thing. Maybe like four or three hours will get you through the day. Lux Lamia were weird because we were the children of undead beings. So in a way, we were kind of like living undead creatures but not really? I don't know how to explain it, but that's what I was.

I got up from the bed and made my way out into the hallway. I decided to maybe try to watch some T.V or do something else. Maybe see Grace. Ah screw it, I needed to see her now.

I quietly headed down stairs and snuck out the front door. My mother was watching Romeo and Juliet with Renesmee and my dad was out taking Lizzy to pick up something for her plants. So that meant I would have an easy time getting out of here.

As I left, I noticed a figure sitting on the steps. I frowned, taking a closer look I saw it was Lily.

"Hey," I said softly, walking over to her.

"Hey," She chirped, giving me a small smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied, shrugging. "Can I ask why you're hanging out here at eleven at night."

"I could ask you the same thing," She remarked, smirking at me.

I shrugged, "Well, I was going to my girlfriends. You?"

"Ah," Lily responded, turning her head to face the street. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Ethan up again."

"You know, he only wants what's best for you," I mentioned slowly, walking over to sit next to her.

"I know and I appreciate everything he does for me. I know he's going to be there, I just want to give him a break. He's been on Lily duty for like the past couple of days," She told me, shrugging. "And with sex...We used to have it all the time but right now I don't think I can push myself to even-"

"Lily, he understands. Ethan's not going to make you do anything you don't want to," I pointed out, trying to reassure my best friend.

"I know, I just feel bad on his end. Why does he have to suffer just because I am?" She asked quietly.

"Because he's your mate," I told her simply. "When you suffer, he suffers. When he suffers, you suffer. You're each others halves. He'll only want to have sex with you when you're ready."

"I just wish this never happened," Lily confessed to me, rubbing her eyes. "I hate going to school because everyone looks at me differently. Either I'm Lily the victim or Lily the bitch that got Austin kicked out of school..."

"Well screw them," I exclaimed bitterly. "Because they don't matter. You do and the only people who give a shit are the friends you have standing by your side. It'll get better, Lily. It has to."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily whispered, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I never saw this kind of vulnerability in Lily before. She's so strong and carries herself that way, but I could tell she was scared.

"Because, you got a lot of people who love you way too much that want you to heal," I told her gently.

She half smiled at me, "Thanks...You know, I'm really grateful to have you all in my life."

"And vise versa," I told her. She chuckled, leaning her head against my shoulder. I then wrapped my arm around her body and leant my head against hers.

"Are you still going on the camping trip this weekend?" I asked her curiously.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. I want to have fun. I'm done moping."

"Good. It'll be fun. Our last horary, we'll be in the wilderness. In tents...It'll be fun. Maybe we can prank a few people. I wouldn't mind sending someone off into the lake on a floating mattress like they did in the parent trap," I said enthusiastically.

This caused Lily to just laugh and shake her head at me, "There's a reason you're my best friend. You always seem to make everything feel better."

"Good," I answered, grinning at her. "That's what I'm here for."

Lily then reached up to kiss my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm going back to bed. Ethan might be wondering where I am if he wakes up."

"Yeah. I'm going to head to Grace's now," I responded. The two of us just smiled once more at each other before parting ways.

It didn't take me long to get to Grace's, about five minutes or so. When I finally reached her apartment building, I carefully snuck up to her window through the fire escape. Her window was left open just a crack. She tends to do that in case I might come in the night, which I normally do.

Quietly, I climb through. The light was still on, but she was out. Grace was sleeping at the bench. A book was sprawled on the floor near her. I could tell she didn't even change into her pajamas. A small smile seemed to be on her face. I always loved watching her sleep. It was relaxing. She was safe and sound.

I then picked her up in my arms and placed her in the bed. She stirred in my arms, her eyes opening a bit, "Masen?"

"Yeah," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Sorry, baby. I stopped by, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay," Grace told me groggily. Her eyes blinking a bit. "I'm glad you did. I must've fallen asleep reading my book. I'm exhausted."

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, kissing her temple.

"I need to get my pajamas on." Grace groaned, pointing to the articles of clothing discarded on her dresser.

"I got it. Don't worry," I said chuckling as I picked up the pair of her pajama shorts and t-shirt. I then handed them to her while I removed my coat and placed it gently on the bed.

Once she was comfortable, I crawled into the bed with her. Grace found a nice comfy spot on my chest and instantly relaxed. I relaxed too having her in my arms.

"I love you," Grace muttered to me sleepily. "You know, I think I want to marry you one day."

"I hope so," I chuckled, brushing her hair. "Because I want to marry you as well one day."

"We should do it," Grace mumbled tiredly. "Soon. Like after graduation."

"You don't want to wait?" I asked her curiously. I felt her shrug in my arms.

"I don't know. Somedays I just wish you and I could run away and elope. Other days I want to take this relationship slow...But all I know if I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to get married to you and just wake up every morning to your face," She proclaimed.

"Well, one day we will get married, Grace Ava Martin. I promise," I vowed to her quietly, brushing my hand through her hair. "One day."

"Good," She replied, leaning over to kiss me on the lips. I grinned as we pulled apart before falling fast asleep with my mate in my arms.

*Renesmee's POV*

"This movie never gets old," I mentioned to my mother as the credits for the 1996 Romeo and Juliet starring Leonardo DiCaprio began to roll.

"It's different. I like how it has the same exact script but a modern twist," My mom added.

The two of us where just spending some quality time together. After everything that happened with Lily and now my approaching graduation, I don't think I ever wanted to spend as much time as I could with my parents. I just wanted to treasure my time with them before I moved out and everything else in between.

"So, are you three ready for the camping trip?" My mother asked me once I shut the T.V off.

"Yeah. Well I know I'm pretty packed. I don't know about Lizzy and Masen. Probably have to hound them a bit, but to be honest they'll probably be fine," I told her. I then started to chuckle. "Jake's getting pretty into it. All the camping stuff is just piling in Grandma and Grandpa's garage. All the tents and equipment...He's so excited to go camping. I think he missed it a lot," I explained to her, blushing at the thought of my boyfriend.

My mother smiled warmly at me, "You love him a lot, don't you?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah...He's...I don't know. I mean yes, Jacob's my boyfriend. Of course I love him...But he's more than that, you know? It's intense. I just get so wrapped up when I'm with him. When I was a kid he was my best friend, my older brother almost. He was my only campion for a long time, but then Lily and Aidan came and then after that Masen and Lizzy- I don't know...I just started to see him in another light. It took awhile, but loving Jake...Even though I was confused what I wanted for awhile, loving him has been a hectic, but easy thing. I can trust him...I just...It's like he's my life. Being with him I can be me and not have to worry. I just...I couldn't picture a world without him. He just means so much and it's scary to think how intense I care for him...But I just love him. I love him so much, Momma," I whispered.

My mother then brought me into her arms and hugged me tightly, "I know, dear. I feel the same about your father. When I was separated from your father, I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I didn't understand it, but all I knew was I loved him. I love your father so much. It was intense. People thought I was crazy for marrying Edward at such a young age, then again it was to become immortal with him. I couldn't loose him. And I mean, how at such a young age would I know I would be with him forever? I just did. We knew we were mates, from the very beginning."

I smiled at the thought of my parents. The epitome of romance those two. I then bit my lip, "Momma...Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Sure," She said, raising her eyebrows. "What dear?"

"I...I...I love Jacob. I just...I'm trying to figure stuff out. Things I've been thinking about...About us..." I trailed off, feeling my face go flushed.

I think my mom caught on, "You mean...When is it right to have sex?"

"Yep," I squeaked, embarrassed that I was bringing this up with my mother.

My mom nodded, "Look baby, I...I mean I wanted to before I married your father. He insisted only after marriage. So that's why we waited, but then again your dad is very old school. You aren't and neither is Jake. The two of you both grew up in a modern ear and it's the twenty first century. Things are very different now and if it happens, it happens. Just as long as you're safe and you're being smart. That's all I'm going to tell you because I know what it's like. I was once a teenager too. I get it. Just...Just be careful."

"So there's no pressure to safe it for marriage?" I asked inquisitively.

Mom shook her head, "No dear. It's not what I say or your father or anyone else says. It's up to you and Jacob. I have no authority over what you two choose. I mean I have authority since you're living under my roof, but not like that. You're mature, Renesmee. I trust you."

I smiled, nodding, "Thanks Momma."

"Anytime, my little nudger," She whispered. I smiled, going in for a hug.

"Hey guys," Lizzy chimed coming over with my father. She had a plastic bag in her arm. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing," I told her right away. "Nothing at all."

"Okay..." Lizzy muttered, raising her eyebrows.

"Where's Masen?" My dad asked curiously, looking around. "He's not in the house."

"I think he went to see, Grace," I told him, chuckling.

"Yeah. He likes sneaking up to her window in the middle of the night," Lizzy added.

"Sounds like someone I know," My mother remarked, quirking her eyebrow at my father.

"What can I say, father like son," My dad responded, flashing a crooked grin.

"You used to sneak into Momma's room at night?" Lizzy questioned curiously.

"Yeah. I always liked to be with your mother while she slept. It was peaceful to watch," My dad answered.

"You watched her while she slept? Isn't that kind of I don't know...Odd?" Lizzy questioned.

Momma laughed while I chuckled a bit. My father just shook his head in a chuckle and placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Maybe a bit, but it's also very intimate," My mom added, giving my father a smile.

"Love is weird," Lizzy responded, whistling.

"Well wait until you're in love. You do crazy things when you're in love," Momma answered as she got up to plant a kiss on my father's lips.

"I guess," Lizzy said softly. I sighed looking at my little sister. I was worried for her. Whatever was going through her head right now, it had to be about Seth. Even though she seemed a bit better after our talk, I think a part of it still bothers her.

"Anyway, come on Momma. I want to show you and Dad what I've been working on," Lizzy announced, changing the topic.

"Alright dear." My mother chuckled as she and my father took either of Lizzy's hands.

"Ness, you can come too," Lizzy added.

"Alright." I smiled as I joined my family.

Whatever happened with Jacob, it would be between us and whatever we decided, I just hope it would be the right moment.

*Abby's POV*

"Hey Abby, come on in," Cordelia greeted me at the front door of her house.

"Hey Cordy," I greeted my sister as she let me into her home. It was mid afternoon. Not early like the last visit but I had to wait until school was up. Anyway, this time it was just me. Not that I didn't want Lizzy to come, it's just this is something I had to do on my own. I didn't really want my parents knowing about what I was up to or anything revolving the Volturi. They didn't ask for this- a child with the worst biological parents possible.

"Hey Abby!" Robert greeted me from the living room. He was currently playing with Lucia on the floor. The little girl was toddling all over the place, her brown curls bouncing up and down as she giggled.

"Hey Rob. Lucia," I said, waving at the two. Lucia saw me and waved back enthusiastically. She was such a innocent pure little girl. I wish nothing ever bad to happen to her.

"What's up little sis?" Dru asked me. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in her hands. "You wanted to talk to Cordy and I?"

"Yeah," I told them cautiously. "I just...I hope this doesn't upset you guys or anything."

"What would upset us?" Cordelia questioned innocently. "You know you can talk to us about anything."

"It's about Aro," I confessed, biting my lip. "I've been thinking about my biological roots lately and I can't help but feel paranoid."

The two sisters instantly became quiet. This was a touchy subject for both. "Why though? Do you think father is after you?" Dru asked me curiously.

"I guess you can say that," I said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my head. "He let me go once, but I just have this weird feeling like he's out there...Waiting to snatch me up when I least expect it."

"You're just being paranoid, Abbs," Dru said, giving my hand a squeeze. "He's not coming back."

Cordelia was silent. She just bit her lip and took a deep breath before speaking, "Dru...We can't say that."

"Why not?" Dru questioned, her eyebrows furrowing together. "He's left us alone this long. Why now?"

"I feel the same as she does, Dru," Cordelia spoke up, looking at me with empathic eyes. "I know I have a new life, but sometimes I feel the same. Like he's going to come out of nowhere and snatch it all away from me. Dearest sisters, may I remind you he has a tendency to do this kind of thing. He's waiting for something."

"What though?" I asked.

"He's not coming!" Dru argued, shaking her hands back and forth. "He can't and if he does I refuse to go back with him!"

"No one is saying he definitely is coming for us, Dru," Cordelia told our sister. "We're just talking about the options. This is something we need to consider."

"Consider what!?" Dru cried out in frustration. "I can't believe you two-"

"Wait, Dru," I begged. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm just scared, that's all. This is a man I've only met once in my life yet all the terrors everyone has told me about...They frighten me. I'm scared he's going to come here and steal me away from my parents."

"You can't think that way," Dru whispered, stroking a hand through my hair.

"Maybe it's a possibility, but don't. Look, your family is trying to find out what Aro's up to and when they do, we'll get him and stop him from ever laying a finger on you," Cordelia told me softly. "Abby, do you understand you are my sister and Dru's. We will never let him do what he did to us. Aro doesn't love us. He only wants us for the sake of our powers, and even though you don't know yours yet...That all he'll ever want you for and you were raised by the Cullen's. Your mind is pure. It'll be okay, whatever happens."

"Okay," I said, settling down. "Thanks guys."

"That's what sisters do," Dru exclaimed, giving me a side hug. I chuckled as I was smushed between my two sisters.

"Now come on, why don't the three of us do something fun," Dru declared, grinning at us.

"What do you have in mind? May I remind you, Abby is still young and well, I'm a momma now," Cordelia pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"Not that kind of fun." Dru rolled her eyes, "I was thinking like going out to eat or something. Girls day out."

"I like the sound of that," I agreed gleefully. "Let me just call my mom and dad."

"That would probably be a good idea," Dru agreed.

After ringing up my parents, I hung up Cordelia's home phone. They had a point, about Aro. I guess I was just being paranoid, but at the same time cautious. This isn't something someone at fourteen years old should be doing. I was growing up and fast. I shouldn't be worrying like this. I should be enjoying it. I should be-

And that's when I slipped on Lucia's toy. I guess I was so occupied with whatever was going on in my head, I didn't realize the little toys on the ground. I was about to go face first when two hands caught me by the waist.

"Woah there, Squeaks. You should watch where you're going," a familiar voice chided. I turn around to see Lucas Rider holding on to me. "Pretty clumsy for someone who's part vampire."

"Shut up, Rider! I was," I growled as he held me up. "Now, will you let me down."

"With pleasure." He smirked, dropping me to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I frowned at him, brushing myself off.

"What, no thank you?" Lucas questioned. I could see the hint of mischief in his eyes.

Meanwhile, I rolled mine, "I was just getting to that, pushy."

"Oh, well I'd like to hear it," He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Lucas Rider for saving me from my impending doom by Thomas the Tank Engine. You really know how to swoon a gal," I remarked sarcastically.

"Aw come on, squeaks. You can do better than that," He teased. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Well there will be no other. Just thank you for not letting me crack my head open," I muttered, shrugging.

Lucas just chuckled before his face became more serious, "So um...How's Lily doing?"

"She's doing better," I told him, nodding my head. "She's back at school and I think she'll be fine. She's very strong."

"Oh yeah she is. Boy, I have to thank her for everything she's done for my brother. That girl is a fighter, probably one of the toughest I've seen," Lucas mentioned, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad Ethan has her in his life."

"I'm glad they have each other too," I agreed, nodding my head a bit.

"Lucas! Stop holding my little sister up! We're going out," Dru sung, prancing over. "Come on, Abby! Let's have some sister bonding fun."

"Okay." I laughed as she linked arms with me.

"Lucas, you and Rob are on babysitting duty," Dru commanded.

"Where the heck are Maysun and Jackson?" Robert asked, coming over. Lucia was settled in his arms with Cordelia trailing right behind, kissing her daughter on the cheek goodbye.

"They're in Jackson's car right now out back having a little fun in the back seat," Lucas whistled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Oh great, so you and I are babysitting while Jack and May are romancing the stone in the back," Robert stated flatly.

"Pretty much, Bertie," Lucas said, wrapping an arm around Robert's shoulder. "Now come on, let's have some fun with the kiddo. Day out with Daddy and her favorite Uncle."

"Alright boys, behave," Cordelia chided, grinning at them. She then reached over to peck Robert on the lips. "We'll be back later on tonight."

"Alright. See you guys," Robert called out to us as we left the house promptly.

I chuckled as I headed out into the car with the two older sisters.

"Did you realize that your car is parked right in front of where May and Jack are," Dru pointed out to where the nearby car was rocking up and down gently.

"You know, it might be a lovely day to take the subway. You guys feel the same?" Cordelia asked, giggling.

"Yeah...Let's go," I agreed as we walked away from the house, laughing our heads off. All in all, I was just grateful to have two sisters like Dru and Cordy.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy guys. It feels like forever since I've updated but it's not really lol. I've just had a long week and I know my days will be getting more hectic. In the meantime, hopefully I'll be able to keep up the updates. Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Okay, so everything is packed?" I asked as I slipped into Jacob's rabbit. "We got the tents, the sleeping bags, the bug spray, the-"

"We're good, Ness." Jacob chuckled, turning to face me. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. A pair of sunglasses adorned his face as well with the biggest grin ever. "Anyway if we forgot something, it'll be okay. This is not my first rodeo. You know, Seth and I practically lived in the woods."

"I know," I replied, chuckling as I go to kiss him on the cheek. "I did too when I used to play with you in Forks, but may I remind you a lot of the people going on this trip are from the city. They don't go camping a lot."

"We'll be fine, dear," Jacob teased with me. I just rolled my eyes at him before looking to where my mom and dad were waving us goodbye.

We were taking two cars. Both packed with all our stuff and people. Ethan, Lily, Grace, Masen, Jen, and Aidan were in Ethan's truck. Meanwhile, Lizzy, Seth, Abby, Jake, and I were in the rabbit. I always loved traveling in the rabbit. I'm so happy Jake was able to bring it up to New York.

The others were meeting us up at the campsite in upstate New York. Probably this time last year we were going up there to battle out Serena. A chill ran down my spine at the thought of it. Thankfully this was a different part of upstate, no where near where we were last time. Which I'm pretty glad about. This was in a public campsite area where a bunch of other people would be. Another plus is it was right by a lake, so that meant a ton of fun activities.

I couldn't wait to spend the next two nights in a tent with Jake. I was excited to see how our camp site would turn out as well. We'd spend the next three days kayaking, roasting marshmallows, hiking...It reminds me of being back in Forks. When I would come home to Forks for the summer with my family, Jacob would take me camping with Quil and Claire Young. Those were always some of my fondest memories with him. That's when Claire and I were around the same age and used to hang out a lot when I'd come back to Forks. Then I started growing up faster than her and I guess we drifted apart a bit.

"We're going to have such a great bonfire tonight. Jake and I will make sure of that," Seth exclaimed to us. "Quileute bonfires are the bomb diggity."

"They're also apart of tribal gatherings. Spiritual scared things," Jacob pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"True, but eh they're still fun. Roasting marshmallows and singing camp fire songs. Some of my fondest childhood memories were in the Washington wilderness. When Sam and Leah used to date, I'd sometimes tag along and we'd prank Embry or Quil," Seth whistled. "That's when Sam wasn't the pack leader and was actually a bit less, how do I say- uptight."

Jacob chuckled, "Well that was when Sam was a dumb teenager. Him and Leah were still in high school. You had to be still in like elementary school."

"Yep. I was," Seth added, smirking at the thought. "Ahh the good old days."

"I can't believe it's been that long," Jacob muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Time goes by fast, doesn't it?"

"I guess you can say that." I giggled.

The drive there was about six hours. By the time we pulled up there it was mid afternoon. I could see everyone else was there and were beginning to unpack the cars.

"Hey guys!" Lisa greeted us as she hoped out of Dylan and Carly's jeep. "Ready to camp?"

"Oh boy oh boy, are we ready," Aidan said, rubbing his hands together. "Wait till you all have a spoonful of my chili. It is to die for."

"That's because it's Esme's recipe," Ethan remarked, causing Aidan to frown.

"I like to think I contributed to it!" Aidan retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that one, buddy," Lily said, patting her brother on the back.

"Don't worry, Aide. It doesn't matter who's chili it is, we're excited to try it," Carly said, giving him a warm smile.

"But my s'mores are to die for!" Seth insisted.

"How many ways are there to make a s'more?" Bryan questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Not many, but I know the right things to add to it to make them taste ten times better," Seth proclaimed.

"We also brought the most important part of camping," Tori added, pulling out a case of beers from her trunk. "Alcohol."

"Don't tell me the only reason Abby and I came was to babysit you guys?" Lizzy mumbled, raising her eyebrows.

"No..."

"Yeah..."

Lizzy just rolled her eyes while Abby shrugged, "Well, I mean if they get drunk enough it'll be pretty funny for us, Liz. Blackmail is a really good and useful tool."

I just watched as my sister's eyes lit up and gave a high five to our cousin.

"Alright kids," Jacob announced to the rest of us as we got ready to unpack the cars. "Seth, Aidan, Jen, Abby, and Lizzy in the big tent. Couples get the smaller tents. Don't set them too far apart from each other because you don't want to wake up in the morning and wonder where everyone else is. Got it?"

"Alright, Scout Master Black, tone it down a bit," Lily remarked.

Jacob just scowled at her while I giggled, kissing his cheeks. "Jake just wants us to have a good time. Now come on, let's set these tents up so we can enjoy ourselves."

"Party! Party! Party!" Aidan and Seth chanted as they took their tent and ran it over to set up.

I giggled as I took Jacob's hand and picked a nice spot to set our tent up. We placed them all around the vicinity where the fire pit would be.

"You know, it's going to get pretty chilly later on tonight. Being in the mountains and all," Jacob said to me. "I heard the best way to keep warmth is to snuggle up with someone. You know, body heat and all."

"I heard that too." I smirked, walking slowly over to him. "But the best is when two people are butt naked in a sleeping bag," I whispered in his ear. I ran a finger up his spine causing him to shiver.

"Come here," He growled playfully, picking me up in his arms. I let out a fit of giggles as he swirled me around before bringing our lips together. I smiled, letting my hands run through his hair.

"This is going to be a really good trip." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That it will be indeed," Jacob chimed in agreement.

*Aidan's POV*

Now as the sun was beginning to set was the true party time. This is when things were about to get interesting.

I was ready to have fun. After spending the last couple of days getting over the aftermath of what happened at junior prom, I think we all needed a nice get away.

Jake and Seth have been building up a good fire, so we would be getting to that shortly. Meanwhile, my delicious food was in the process of getting cooked. I had a few bottles of beer though, so I wasn't exactly how sure this was going to come out. I mean, this isn't the first time I cooked drunk. Just to give you an idea it ended up with Seth burning his foot on a George Forman grill.

"You know, this whole campsite could've been put up faster if I just used my telekinesis," I joked with Jen quietly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. And let me try to use my plant powers to make this one hell of a spooky tale."

"During spooky stories you could use your powers to scare people," I pointed out with a smirk.

"No, Aidan," She scolded, even though I could see the smirk on her face. "That would be cruel to the humans."

I shrugged, "Eh. It won't kill em. The real spooky story for them would be to find out they're actually camping with four vampire hybrids, three mystical vampire children, two wolves, and a vampire, witch, human mix."

Jen just giggled and shook her head, "I think that's even creepier than just knowing a normal vampire."

"Probably." I chuckled. "Anyway, might as well get this party started!"

"You're right about that," Jen sung, taking a sip of beer. I smirked, taking a sip of my own as well before heading over to where everyone was gathered at the campsite's table.

"Please tell me you didn't cook drunk," Masen remarked when he noticed me coming over.

"Possible. I'm not completely there yet! Tonight this master piece needed some sober attention," I announced, twirling around with the pot in my hands. "Aidan's fiery chili will smoke you all out of the water!"

"Or give us bad food poisoning," Lizzy said dryly, giving me a look with raised eyebrows.

"Aw come on, Lizard. Have some faith in Aidan," I exclaimed, placing the pot down in front of everyone. "Aidan knows his way around the kitchen. Aidan is a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"I don't have any faith in Aidan. Especially when Aidan is referring to himself in the third person," Lizzy remarked.

"Oh well, you're no fun," I mumbled. "No chili for you."

"Good! Didn't want any to begin with!" Lizzy replied, winking at me. I chuckled a little.

"Time for war stories!" Seth declared, jumping all around towards us. "The fire is ready so that means story time!"

"War stories man?" Bryan asked, clearly buzzed. "But we ain't at war? Or...Are we?"

"You never know when war might begin. War is like a box of chocolates, never know what ya gonna get," Seth said, staggering a bit.

"Okay buddy, I think you've had enough," Jacob decided, taking the beer from Seth's hand.

"You know, I'm going to tell you all the story of the type the werewolves and the vampires went to war-" Seth said. I could see some of the others looked worried because of what Seth had to say, but then again most of the humans weren't too occupied in what drunk Seth had to say. They weren't going to take anything he was about to say serious. "...Because of a cheeto."

"A _cheeto_? Like the snack food?" Lisa questioned, giggling.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed. "Aidan, buddy help me out with this story!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Yes, my amigo. I only trust you and no one else," Seth said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright then!" I exclaimed, raising my beer in the air as an act of celebration. "So yes...The vampires wanted the cheetos but the wolves had them. So they fought for the cheeto, but then Sabrina the Teenage Witch took them away. So after that, a toilet got clogged and once they worked together to fix the toilet they all got doritos instead and became best friends. The end," I concluded.

"Was this story concocted sober or is Aidan not completely all there?" Lizzy asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Both," I responded, grinning as I picked up another beer. "You guys want to see what happens when Seth's foot touches a George Forman grill?"

"No! Don't need to relive that," Jen scolded, sitting down between the two of us. "Now boys, let's behave my two drunken fools."

"We'll see, Jenny," I replied.

"Jen, you smell like waffles," Seth whispered, leaning against her shoulder.

I took a whiff against her shoulder, "I think so too."

"Anyway, besides the waffles does anyone want to tell an actual spooky story?" Jacob asked as we all sat around the fire. "Or some story?"

"We could sing a song," I pointed out.

"Oh my god, I love songs. You know Micheal Finnagean!?" Bryan shouted out. "There was an old man named Micheal Finnagean, he had whiskers on his chinagean, along came the wind-"

"No! What about hot potato by the Wiggles?" I suggested. "Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Hot Potato...Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti...Mashed banana, banana-"

"No! If you sing anything by the wiggles is has to be fruit salad," Seth proclaimed.

"Seth, how the hell do you know something from the Wiggles?" Jacob questioned his drunk friend, clearly amused.

"Just like how you know the entire soundtrack to Hannah Montana," Seth shot back, jerking a thumb at Nessie.

Renesmee just smirked, hugging on tightly to Jacob's arm. I watched the blush on Jacob's cheeks rise. "Never mind..."

"How about we stick to the scary ghost stories?" Ethan suggested.

"I agreed," Dylan chimed in, chuckling. "Not that I would like to hear you three become apart of a Wiggles cover group."

"That could be a very good idea," I pondered. Jen giggled, rubbing the top of my head.

"Let's just listen," Jen said.

From there, we listened to a bunch of scary stories around the fire. I mean, I was pretty buzzed, but I could recall there were some good stories. Jacob told stories from his tribe, Ethan recalled a story about some ancient tale from Ireland or maybe Scotland, Bryan retold basically the entire plot line of the movie _The Fog,_ and Tori told a clever one she made up.

"I think it's time for bed," Jen said, guiding Seth and I towards the tent.

"I think we had too much to drink," I whispered to her.

"I think you both did too," Jen replied, giggling. "Now, bed time."

"Yes, dear," I said as I laid down on my sleeping bag in the tent. "Jen, could you sleep with me?"

"You are such a needy drunk," She teased, rolling over so she could wrap her arms around me.

Well...I don't know what happened next. But, the next morning I woke to find someone was in my arms. I grinned. It had to be Jen. Jen stayed with me the whole night.

That all changed though when I looked down to see Seth Clearwater in my arms. I was frozen. My eyes wide with shock as I looked down at Seth who was currently nuzzling my arm.

"Morning sleeping beauties," Lizzy teased, giggling away with Abby. Jen held up a camera, her finger hitting the button causing a bright flash to brighten up the tent.

This caused Seth to wake up. It took him a few seconds to register the two of us to make eye contact. But when we did...I don't think either of us could stop screaming after that.

*Masen's POV*

"Are we actually doing this?" Grace asked me. She couldn't control her giggles as I guided her through the woods. Her hand was firmly in mine while we dashed down the path towards the lake. Everyone else was in their tent right about now sound asleep, meanwhile the two of us had ideas of our own.

"Yes we are," I said, grinning at her like an idiot. We then approach a secluded area I spotted earlier today when I was checking the place out. The moment I saw it, I knew I had to take Grace there tonight.

"I can't believe it." Grace and I were trying to contain our laughter as we approached the area.

The area was in an indent in the lake; almost like a cove. Large pine trees wrapped around the vicinity of it. But at the edge before the beach was where a ton of wild flowers were currently growing. Different bursts of red, blue, and purple emerged from the grass. In the light of the moon this place had a mystical glow to it. I don't know how to describe it...The place just seemed magical and romantic. Special. A place I would want to cherish with my mate underneath all the stars that shined down upon us.

Anyway, as I approached the area with Grace there was a large portion of rock on the land that prevented the public part of the beach from seeing us. From there we then nimbly took off our clothes, laying them by the rocks before turning our attention to the lake.

I don't know what we were thinking. I mean, we had a bit to drink, but it wasn't anything crazy like Seth and Aidan. Those two are nuts on their own but with the alcohol...That's like giving two three year olds a box of matches and order them to be responsible. A stupid idea to begin with and you don't know why you would let the three years old even have matches in the first place because they do exactly what you expect- they set the curtains in the house on fire.

Grace dove in first and then I followed right after her. The two of us made it to a section where it was pretty deep, but I was holding her up in the water since I could with my supernatural strength. Her body curled into mine. Her hands rested on my chest as we floated in the water together.

"Skinny dipping in a lake might actually be the most creative thing we've done," Grace teased, reaching over to kiss me.

I chuckled against her lips, "I think it might be."

"There's so many stars out. It's so beautiful," She said in awe, looking up. The tiny specks twinkling down upon us from thousands of miles away. "I remember when I used to go to Washington for vacation it seemed like the stars were endless. It's so out of this world..."

"I mean technically it is," I teased with her, causing my girlfriend to splash water at me.

I laughed, "No...I get what you mean though. It truly is magnificent."

"It is," She replied quietly. I looked towards her, our eyes locking. I then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. Her hands touching the back of my head, inviting me for more. Her legs wrapped around my waist. Our kisses getting more fiery. Passionate. I just wanted her. She's all I wanted it.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, cupping her cheek. In the glow of the moonlight, Grace looked like a goddess. Her blue eyes as blue as the dark lake in front of us. Her hair fanning out in thick curls that floated above the water. There was a faint blush I could make out on her rosy pink cheeks.

"I love you," She told me tenderly. "So much...More than anything on this earth."

"I love you too," I said. "You are my life. I can't picture a world without you and it scares me, but I just want to spent every day with you for the rest of forever..."

She tearfully smiled at me, pressing her lips against mine. I brought her into my arms as the two of us kissed passionately and soundly in the midst of the lake. The moon our only light source.

Just as we were getting to the good part, I could hear a noise. I frowned, looking up to see a bunch of people were going out on the lake right now.

"What the hell?" I hissed, seeing them make their way out into the lake.

"Oh crap!" Grace cursed, her hands covering her chest. "I think it's time to go."

"I do too," I said as we swam to shore as fast as we could. We quickly grabbed our clothes and ran as fast as we could back to the camp site. Hopefully no one was up or anything.

"Shit, that was close," Grace said breathlessly, her chest heaving. I could hear her heart pounding from the excitement. The only thing covering her now was an oversized t-shirt. I just had my shorts on.

"Yeah...I guess that didn't go as how I imagined it," I said, causing her to giggle.

"I guess not," She replied, reaching over to kiss me on the lips.

I smiled, cupping her face. Her blue eyes shined still as we walked towards our tent, "You know...Just because we couldn't do what we wanted in the lake, doesn't mean the tent won't suffice." I saw the devilish look in her eye and I couldn't help but grin.

"Why Miss Martin, a tent?" I teasingly remarked as we enter our shelter. Carefully, I zipped it up all the way behind us so no one could come in or see us for that matter.

"I mean, we're still in the wilderness. Kind of romantic." She giggled, brushing the damp hair from my forehead. "I know it's no secret romantic lake cove, but it's still a beautiful place."

"Alright," I agreed, wapping my arms around her waist. The two of us were on our knees at this point. "You sure?"

"Positive," She answered, nodding at me with certainty. We both grinned at each other as our lips met. Her arms were slung around my neck while mine held her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our hearts both racing in the midst of it all.

Grace was everything to me and she's all I would ever want. All I ever need.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope this chapter was a lot more lighter than the last few ones. I thought the heavy needed a break. Anyway fun fact the George Forman than was a little shoutout to the office. Anyone who's seen that show, it's inspired by the time Micheal burned his foot on a George Forman grill. I've been watching that show a lot. Anyway, yeah I decided to fool around with the idea of a crazy drunk Aidan and Seth. I hope that got you guys laughing. I'm completely and totally busy like I expected, so hopefully I'll post when I can like today. Thankfully I pre wrote a ton of chapters so this won't be as big of a struggle as writing Noon Sun was. That took forever to write. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next update! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

*Renesmee's POV*

The next morning I woke up early with Jake. We didn't drink as much as the others so everyone was dead asleep. I'm sure Aidan, Seth, Bryan, and Tori would be sleeping their hangovers off. I have to say, last night I could tell Jen out of everyone had the highest tolerance to alcohol.

You see, I didn't have much tolerance to it. I was a lightweight and well, last time I drunk heavy I turned into a weepy drunk. Anyway, Jake and I had a lot of fun without drinking. There was a lot of talking between the two of us, something we haven't done in a long time. Kind of just reminiscing on memories. It was sweet.

The two of us were currently seated in front of the fire. We were trying to cook breakfast for everyone. Some nice eggs and toast.

"It's so peaceful out here," I said to him, resting my head against his shoulder. "We need to camp a lot more when we move to California."

"That would be interesting," Jake mused. "California sounds like a really cool place to go for that. I'm sure there's a ton of places we could go up north."

"If we have kids one day, we need to take them camping. It would be a good bonding experience," I teased.

"Oh hell yeah. Those kids are going to know about camping and everything else in between about surviving in the wilderness. Besides that, our firstborn will know how to take apart a car engine and put it back together in thirty minutes," Jacob declared proudly.

I laughed, "Yeah. I wonder when that'll be..."

"Not anytime soon, I presume?" Jacob mentioned, pointing out the fact we never had sex.

"No." I chuckled but then shrugged. "Though maybe after college. Once you and I had a bit of a taste of the dating life, then maybe kids. When we're married."

"Marriage...Are we going to wait until then or no..." Jacob asked slowly.

"You mean sex?" I asked, biting my lip. This was something we haven't talked about much. It's something I think both of us have been thinking about. I know I have thought about it, but with everything going on, my mind's been a little preoccupied. "I don't know...Is this something you plan out?"

"No...I mean- No. You don't. We don't have to. I'm fine with whatever. I mean, I've waited this long. I can wait until you're ready...But it doesn't have to be when we're married. I guess just let it happen when it happens," Jacob told me, shrugging. "It could be anytime. Anywhere. Just as long as we're both comfortable."

"Alright. I can deal with that," I agreed. "Because I would like to. Don't get me wrong, but I just want it to be at a good moment."

"Whenever it will be, it'll be at a good moment," Jacob announced, a small smile on his face.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because every moment with you is a good moment," He whispered. I grinned, reaching up to kiss his lips.

"Unbelievably cheesy, but sweet," I said against his lips.

"It's true though. No matter when it is, I'll be happy because I know it'll be with you and only you," Jacob vowed, cupping my cheek gently in his warm hand.

"Good because I feel the same." We both then kissed each other once more before we heard someone starting to wake up.

"Do I smell eggs?" Lisa questioned curiously, emerging from the tent with Dylan and Carly. "That smells really good."

"I hope so. We worked on it all morning," Jacob joked, winking at me. I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder once again.

"You two are going to be so great together in California," Lisa mused, smiling happily at us.

"Ow, my head is killing me," Bryan announced, emerging from the tent with Tori who was close behind.

"I don't ever think I tried to sleep a hangover off on a hard bumpy floor," Tori added, rubbing her back.

"That's because you two set your tent over gravel," Jacob pointed out to where bits and pieces of the rocks pointed out. "Camping 101, not a good idea."

"Well, we pitched the tent after four bottles of beer. By then, our judgement was starting to get cloudy!" Bryan retorted, sitting down. "Ak! Is there coffee?"

"Right here," I said, pulling the mugs out. "For anyone with a hangover."

"Thanks, Ness," Tori and Bryan chimed in union.

"We need some coffee over here too." Seth groaned, emerging from his area with Aidan. The two trying to keep their distance from each other.

"Aw, how's our creative story tellers and wiggle fanatics this morning?" I quipped.

Both boys scowled at me before getting their coffee and breakfast.

"Oh you should've seen them this morning," Lizzy sung, marching over with Abby. Her hair in two braided pigtails. I noticed Abby had a nice long french braid going on while Jen supported a fish tail.

"Cuddling like two little love birds," Jen sung, walking over. "If anyone heard screaming this morning, that's why."

"Did you guys braid each other's hair last night?" Lily questioned, making herself known with Ethan. The two making their way over hand in hand.

"No. This was the work of Seth and Aidan. Not bad for two drunken fools," Lizzy mused, observing her hair.

"Wow. Didn't think you two had it in ya," Lily remarked, causing Aidan and Seth to scowl once again. She just rolled her eyes in response at their ridiculousness. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Braiding is a good skill! Every man in our family knows how to braid because of yours truly!"

"Where's Grace and Masen?" I then asked, seeing we were missing the two final people from our group.

"They're in their tent still," Lizzy explained to me. "They were kind of busy last night."

"Oh god. Gross," I muttered, shaking the thought out of my head. "Sorry I asked."

"You want me to wake them? Put their hands in warm water," Aidan mentioned.

"What are we? Five?" Jacob pointed out.

"Well...I mean-"

"No, we're not," Lily cut her brother off. "So start acting like your own age."

"I mean, I'd like to put out that my age is-"

"Sixteen you moron!" She hissed, barring her eyes at him for being reckless with our secret.

"Okay. Fair and square," Aidan responded, shrinking back.

"Woo!" Masen announced, now coming out of the tent with Grace. The two of them both looked pretty disheveled, their clothes thrown on and goofy grins on theirs faces.

"Well, someone looked like they had a fun time last night." Bryan whistled.

"Shut up," Grace responded, her cheeks turning red. Masen's had a lit pink to them as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"So...I guess today's a free for all. Kayaking, hiking, you name it," Jacob announced to everyone, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lisa exclaimed.

The rest of us all followed and began to do our own things. I spent the day hiking with Jacob, kayaking with Lisa, Lily, and Grace, cooking with Aidan and Lizzy, and a bunch of other things. This trip was really turning out to be a good idea.

"How long have we been hiking?" I giggled while walking hand in hand with Jacob down a trail.

"For awhile," Jacob replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"Should we head back?" I mused as his kisses began to be planted down my neck.

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll be fine for a bit," Jacob replied, nuzzling his nose against my skin. A shiver went down my spine at the simplicity of his touch.

I grinned in pleasure as then turned around so I was face him. Without any hesitation I reached up on my tippy toes and planted my lips on his. My hands began running through his hair as I now leaned against a tree. Jacob's hands were on my lower back. Our lips molding together. His hands were now trailing up my shirt, along my back.

"Hey guys!" We both jumped in surprise to see Aidan and Seth in the bushes.

"What are you two doing!?" I cried out, my eyes wide.

"I mean, we should be asking you the same question," Aidan retorted.

I growled, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "What do you want?"

"Well, we were trying to find where Aidan's wallet went. He lost it when we went hiking earlier with Lizzy and Abby," Seth explained.

"We found it, but then we heard you two and decided to see whatcha up to," Aidan added.

I sighed, "Anyway, we should get going. It's time to build a bonfire and start dinner."

"Oh yeah! Food!" Aidan exclaimed, running up the trail in a frenzy of excitement.

"Ah, don't you guys just love it out here?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around Jacob and my's shoulders. "Reminds me of the great forests of Forks."

"Yeah," Jacob and I muttered unenthusiastically as we walked back to the campsite.

After some burgers and fries, curtsey of Jacob and myself- Everyone gathered around the fire. I couldn't help but giggle watching Lizzy, Masen, and Abby trying to pretend to eat the food. They each had some blood substitute hidden in their duffle bags they would have at night. I don't think they minded their burgers too much, I made them pretty rare for anyone who wanted blood.

I then reached out to place my hand on my boyfriend's warm arm. _"_ _I just want to prank those two so badly,"_ I said to Jacob via my power, watching Aidan and Seth.

 _"_ _I have an idea for that."_ Masen chimed in, using his power as he placed a hand on my arm. I grinned up at him before turning to my boyfriend to tell him what the plan was.

Jacob grinned mischievously when I explained what it was to him. The two of us then shared looks with Grace and Masen who were giggling away.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep we entered the tent where they were staying.

"Are you guys seriously doing this?" Jen asked quietly, giggling.

"Yes we are," Masen announced. "Now come on, I'm going to need some help here."

"Too bad Aidan isn't in on the joke. Could've used his telekinesis," Lily remarked as Ethan and her picked up the blow up mattress Aidan was sleeping on.

"Eh. This is better," Masen replied while Jake and I picked up Seth's.

"Well, have fun boys," We sung, pushing them out onto the lake.

The next morning we woke up, Seth and Aidan approached the camping site soaking wet. The mattresses under each of their arms.

"So...You two had a fun night?" I asked through giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha," Seth said sarcastically. "I'm so glad we're going home."

"Good prank though," Aidan chirped, giving us a tiny clap. "Now let's go home. So I can go into my nice hot bathtub and not have to worry about anything else."

"Deal. I kind of want to take a nice shower too," Dylan agreed.

"We should try that again sometime," I teased with Jacob. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I don't see why not." We both laughed as we loaded up the car to head home.

*Grace's POV*

"Ah...I should probably get home," I said to Masen, drying my hair off with on of his towels. We just arrived home from the city and after taking a nice shower I was beat. "My mom and I might go see a movie tonight."

"That sounds nice," Masen replied, walking over to me to kiss my lips. I grinned, placing my hands on his damp bare chest. "You know what else was nice, that shower we just took."

I laughed, playfully swatting him, "Is this what it's going to be like when we move in together?"

"I hope so," He said as the two of us swayed back and forth in each others embrace. "We're going to have a ton of fun in Boston. I think I might enroll in the second semester. Study something."

"Really?" I asked, a smile gracing my face.

Masen shrugged, "I mean do something like English or Music. I don't know, but it's not too important. Then again, you'll be at your classes and I'll need to do something while you're concentrating."

"That sounds nice though. The two of us in college," I mused, resting my head against his collarbone. "We could go to games together. Parties. Go out at night."

"I'm sure Jackson or Lucas could get us some fake IDs," Masen teased, causing me to giggle. "Go to clubs or bars."

"Yeah, right." I laughed. "I mean, I won't be against it. Could be a fun thing to do with friends we'll make up there."

"Yeah," He agreed, brushing my hair. We both then leaned in for another kiss.

"I think I should really go though. I don't wait to keep my mom waiting," I told him softly, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Of course. I'll walk you," He said, reaching over to grab a discarded t-shirt from the bed. The two of us then linked arms, my duffel bag in my other hand.

"You want me to carry it?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm good," I replied, shrugging as we went down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Bella greeted us when we got to the bottom. Edward and her were at the kitchen island with Lizzy and Ness.

"You heading out Grace?" Renesmee asked me.

"Yep! I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to hang out with my mom for a bit," I told her.

"Alright. Sweet. See ya then!" She said, rushing over to give me a hug. I chuckled, accepting it. I don't know what I did to deserve her as a friend.

"See ya," I said as we pulled apart. "And this trip was really fun."

"It was," Renesmee agreed with a bright smile. "Now go have fun with your mom."

"Have a nice night, Grace!" Bella told me. "Tell your mom I said hi!"

"Will do," I replied, grinning at the family before heading out with my boyfriend.

The two of us then headed out into the evening air of New York. People were all bustling around, probably out to eat. It was a Sunday night. Last night before the dreaded Monday morning hustle and bustle of weekday life.

"I can't believe prom and graduation are this week," I mentioned to Masen.

Our prom was this Thursday night and then the afternoon after that would be the night we graduate. Kind of crazy that it's all coming to an end.

"Me too. I can't believe it's been only two years since we came here," Masen said to me. "Seems like yesterday we just moved to New York."

"Yeah. I can't believe it took only two years for all of this to happen," I said, our hands swinging back and forth. "I'm excited for prom. I hope Lily has fun at this one."

"She will," Masen assured me. "I personally won't let anything ruin it for her and I know Ethan will make sure it's all good. Anyway I think the school's only letting us do this because of what happened with Austin. Everyone deserves to have fun on their prom night."

"That they do," I agreed, squeezing his hand. "We're going to have so many graduation parties this weekend. Then after that, maybe you and I could go out to the island for a weekend get away. I was thinking about it. I saw this cute beach cottage for rent online. I saved some money and-"

"Grace, it's okay. My family's got it," He said. "I don't want you spending any of your money-"

"Masen, it's really not much," I insisted. "I know you guys have a lot of money and I appreciate everything you've guys paid for. I know it's not a big deal because you people are probably some of the richest in the world and yet no one knows it."

"True..."

"But this is a gift from me to you. Just this once. It's some money I saved up for something special. Anyway it's a tiny beach cottage. It's nothing," I told him.

"Alright...But I call buying food," He said. I just giggled, smacking his arm playfully.

"You know one day the two of us are going to have to find our own money somehow. I know I want to be working," I said to him.

"Oh. I didn't really put much thought into what would happen after college," Masen confessed. "I mean I have, but there's just so much to do."

"There is, but we have to think about other things too. Like do you want to get jobs? I might want to work. I don't know exactly what yet." I shrugged.

"Alright. We'll think of something," Masen agreed. "We have the next four years to decide our next move. Personally, I like the idea of getting jobs. I don't exactly want to be a high school student for the rest of my life or any student for that matter."

"I can imagine it's tedious," I said.

He nodded, "I saw how my aunts, uncles, and father are. They got so bored of it. When we came into their lives, we were such a big change. Sure, they're in college now but at the same time they're all parents. They spent over fifty years as high school students. It must've been cool watching the times change, but at the same time it's boring. Taking the same classes and having a bunch of people lust after you."

"Well our life will be interesting. I can promise you that," I declared, winking at him as we approached my apartment door.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. "There's a reason I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kissing his lips back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow or just call me," Masen told me, kissing my lips again.

Just as he was about to leave, I heard someone's voice raise. I don't know who, but someone else was in my apartment. "Does your mom have someone over?" Masen asked me curiously.

"She wasn't supposed to," I said, frowning. "Stay here for a moment."

"Alright," He responded as I opened the door up.

When the door swung open I saw an interesting scene. My aunt Ava was there with my uncle Zach. Lexie was seated on the couch with Cordelia and Robert. Lucia and Tommy were in a play pen together. I then turn my head to where my mother was rubbing her temples. Right next to my mom was a woman.

She had faded blonde hair. Striking blue eyes and there was kind of an anger in them.

"Grace! You're back!" my mom cried out with wide eyes, noticing I was standing in the doorway with my boyfriend. "And you're with Masen..."

"Hi?" Masen questioned, waving at everyone with uncertainty.

"Truly, Elaine. I am disappointed in you," the new guest scolded.

"What's going on?" Masen asked me slowly.

I sighed, approaching our guest. "Hi, Nonna. Long time no see."

"Grace," my grandmother spoke my name. "I see there's something you need to tell me about."

"That there is," I mumbled, grabbing tightly to Masen's hand. "That there is."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So long time no update, like I said I think in the last update I'm super duper busy with school but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this! Things are about to get interesting lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

*Masen's POV*

"Grace Martin! A Lux Lamia?" Carolyn Sanders spat the word out so bitterly. Her eyebrows narrowed at my girlfriend. "How? Why!?"

I had just walked Grace home from the camping trip to open her door to this. Grace's grandmother is here a little early and obviously knows everything. And I can tell, she doesn't approve. What so ever.

"It's true, Nonna. The Lux Lamia, they exist if that's what you mean," Grace answered, holding on tightly to my hand.

"Well I'm not so surprised about the Lux Lamia. It's more so the fact you're with one," She said, looking at Grace with disapproval and then back at me with even more fury. "Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why I fell in love?" Grace remarked angrily, raising my eyebrows. "Because I did. Because I love him. Because he's my mate. My soul mate."

"A child of two monsters is your soul mate!?" Her grandmother accused, jerking her finger at me. I looked at this woman with wide eyes. "How could you betray your clan like this? After everything they've done to us!?"

"Oh so you're going to disown your own granddaughter? Are you serious?" Ava cried out, rubbing her temples. "Because she fell in love? You really truly are ignorant!"

"Ava, may I remind you I raised you to be a certain way. We are witches. They are our enemies and for her to socialize with them is absolute insanity! Then again, you fell in love with one!" Carolyn spat. "You should know what it's like to be disapproved of!"

"You don't know anything about, Zach!" Ava seethed, jerking her finger at her mother.

"I know enough!" Carolyn hissed, eyeing her son in-law down. Zach just stood still besides Ava, trying to keep a straight face. I could tell this was making him uncomfortable just like me. His hand brushing against his wife's as an act to reassure her everything's okay.

"No you don't! You judge him on what he is, but you never got the chance to know him," Ava yelled. "Ever. You just looked at him, saw he was a vampire and dismissed him. There is so much more to Zach."

"Ava, I swear...I know plenty." Carolyn breathed, eyeing her daughter.

"No...No you don't," Ava replied, angry hot tears welding up in her eyes. "You don't know how he treats me. He treats me with love and respect. He is the best damned husband ever and the greatest father to our children! Two of your grandchildren you don't care to even get to know! I love Zach so much and I will stand by his side for the rest of my life, even if that means going against you and this entire family!"

"How could I get to know them when you mixed the species. That's absolutely absurd! That's something on the Volturi does for experiments!" Carolyn seethed. "Look what they did to your sister!"

"Mother! That's enough!" Elaine shouted, causing everyone to look at her now. She looked clearly pissed, probably more so than when she found out I was dating Grace. "Now you're calling out my son-"

"Elaine, these children-"

"Robert is my son. And I love him very much," Elaine retorted, her voice stone hard. "And he's just as apart of this family as Grace. He may not be my biological child with Tyler, but he was and still is everything to both of us. Even if Tyler's not on this earth anymore. Wherever the hell he is- Robert is and always will be ours. Grace and Robert are my children and you have no right to disrespect them. You're just angry with me because I had the son of a man you hate!"

"Marcus raped you for god sake!" Carolyn hissed, throwing her hands up in the air. "And your daughter in law is the daughter of Aro Volturi himself! The same man who orchestrated to death of your father and your rape!"

I saw Cordelia's eyes falter. There was just pure sadness and embarrassment radiating from her. I felt awful for her.

Robert then wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at his grandmother with a bit of anger. Cordelia was such a good person. To single her out for her father is absolute stupidity.

"I know what they did! You don't need to remind me!" Elaine cried out furiously, tears welding up in her eyes. "I hated that they did that to me! They did it against my own will! And yes, I wish I were dead after it. I wish I didn't exist! I wish the child inside of me at the time didn't either. I wanted an abortion. But then Robert was born and I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was and still is my son. He was innocent in it all. Just because his father was a evil rapist...He's apart of me. I wish Marcus wasn't the father. I truly do, but I can't change that. And if you thought I would leave that innocent little baby with the Volturi, you're so dead wrong because he didn't ask for any of that. He's so pure...And I love him unconditionally because that's what mothers do. Tyler understood all of that, of all people- A human! Someone who was forced into this world because of me and by god, we loved Robert. We both would do anything for that boy, including laying our lives on the line for him! So don't you dare come into my home and insult me when I listened to you. I listened to your stupidity about _all_ vampires being evil. I had a reason to. I mean, look how I kept getting screwed over by them- But at the same time it made it worse. Having a closed mind doesn't help. I learned that. I almost lost my sister and my daughter because I refused to trust anymore vampires. Yet, Zach, Cordelia, and Masen are very much apart of this family. Cordelia is such a good woman. She is kindhearted and nothing like her father. She is pure and I couldn't picture a better woman for my son to love or a better mother to raise my granddaughter. And Zach, he loves his family tremendously. He treats Ava like a goddess and is such a good father to his children. In fact...And Masen. That boy loves my daughter more than his own life. So how could I not love them for that? For loving my family?"

Elaine then looked at me and a small grateful smile made it's way on my face. I nod my head in thanks at her. Suddenly I felt a stronger kindship with Elaine. Even after Grace and her mother made up, sometimes I felt as if she still was wary of me. But this proved that she did care. A lot. Elaine is a woman who was hurt way too many times in her life. She just wants her and her family happy and safe.

Meanwhile Carolyn looked at me with an unsettling glance. "But these Cullen's...How can you trust them? I know all about them...They're the reason for that crazed vampire to create a newborn army. Half of them used to be killers," This woman retorted, raising her eyebrows skeptically.

"My family aren't killers," I spoke up, getting annoying that she was now singling out on my family. "We respect human life. Yes, there are members who made mistakes. Then again, we all do. They're good people. They only want normal lives."

"Mistakes? What about your member who rebelled? The one that went killing all those people back in the 20s?" She spat back at me.

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowed together. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I'm a witch. I know these things. I know very well about your coven. The coven that stood up to the Volturi. It was well known all over the supernatural world. Might as well as the fact the same one who rebelled married a human and had a daughter! A hybrid daughter."

"My father?" I questioned. _My father murdered people? I know he did things he regretted, but I never heard that one._

"And what was that human thinking? She must be absolutely stupid! Giving birth to a child of a vampire! Stupidity is what I tell you!" Carolyn cried out.

"Don't you dare call my mother stupid!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Bella and Edward are kind people. Masen's sister, Renesmee, the hybrid is my best friend. Don't you dare speak of his family ill because they are my family as well!" Grace snapped, eyeing her grandmother. "They take care of me and they love me! They are doing everything in their power right now to prevent the Volturi from harming anyone else and to do that they need your god awful help! I wish they didn't, but in order to understand Aro's motives it's needed! So you either help or you don't. Your choice. You may not approve of everything going on. Our life choices, but it's not your life. You either accept it or you don't. Just don't insult anyone else because no one here has done anything wrong. So your choice is either leave now and let Aro cause more pain to people or just help us. Then you can leave and never have to talk to any of us again. Remember this, Nonna. This is not our life. This is my life. This is Ava's life. This is our family's life. Whether you like it or not, we're going to make our own choices. You don't know everything. So please, instead of being selfish...Help us. Help us figure out what Aro is going to do or someone else is going to die."

Carolyn's lips formed into a straight line. She looked carefully at Grace and then at her daughters. Biting her lip she finally had the urge to say something. "I need to think about it...I'll be in the hotel across the street if you need me. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

With that, Carolyn walked out of the door. Everyone in the apartment were silent after that. Elaine had tears streaming down her cheeks. Ava looked pretty distraught as well as she approached her sister, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay, Ellie. You did good," Ava whispered, giving the older woman a squeeze.

"Mom," Grace breathed, rushing forward to hug the woman. Robert got up as well to head over to his mother, sister, and aunt; wrapping his arms around the three women.

I looked to Zach and Cordelia, who were in the same boat as I. Slowly, Zach and I met Cordelia in the middle.

"This was the first time meeting the in-law and I have to say...Not a fan," Zach muttered to us, trying to lighten the mood.

Cordelia and I half chuckled. Lexie looked at us with inquisitive eyes while she played with Tommy and Lucia. She's grown a bit since I first met her. Instead of seven she looked around maybe nine. Possibly ten. Her big blue eyes unsure of what to make of this all.

Witch-Vampire hybrids tended to age slower because of the magic they possess. Takes them about twelve years, a little longer than Lizzy. Then again, lately my sister seems to have had a growth spurt. Grandpa says hers is normal. She's looking around twelve or thirteen even though she's turning six this fall. He predicts by the time she's about seven or eight she'll look about fifteen or sixteen- stop for the next two years and then sprout up to be around eighteen or nineteen. That happened to me and Ethan confirms this as well. It even happened to Nessie. It depends on how old your parents were and how your body is.

"Does Nonna Carolyn hate us?" Lexie asked quietly.

Zach swallowed, trying to think of what to say to his daughter. He slowly then knelt down so he was eye level with his little girl. "No...I'm sure she doesn't. She just doesn't know you yet. If she knew how amazing you are, I'm sure she wouldn't be this way right now." Lexie nodded before wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Zach sighed and picked the young girl up in his arms, stroking her hair gently. Ava approached her husband and children, picking up Tommy as well who was unsure of this all too.

"Nonna has just been hurt a bunch of times...Too many. She's scared," Ava explained her daughter soothingly, kissing Lexie's forehead. "Don't worry, she'll turn around..."

"I hope," Elaine added softly, dabbing her eyes. "Look, it's been a long day. I think it's best if we all turn in for the night..."

"Cordelia and I are staying here with Lucia. We don't want you to be alone tonight, Mom," Robert spoke up. Cordelia nodded in agreement, scooping their daughter in her arms.

"Thank you," Elaine replied, blinking the tears away. She smiled at Cordelia and then smiled fondly at her grandchild.

"Cordelia, you are nothing like a Volturi. I just want to make myself clear...Whatever my mother says, you are anything but that," Elaine announced, causing Cordelia to nod with tears welding up in her eyes. "You've become like a second daughter to me. You are loved here."

"Thank you," Cordelia whispered. Elaine half smiled as she and Cordelia hugged tightly.

One the two pulled apart, Elaine looked at me and Zach. I bit my lip, unsure of what she would say. "The same goes for the boys. Zach, Masen...You're good men. I trust you both with my girls," Elaine told us through her tears. "Zach...You've always stood by my sister's side no matter what and Masen, you and your family are the reason we're all here today. I can't thank you three enough. For loving and putting my family back together."

I smiled a little. "Well, everyone here is apart of the Cullen coven as well now. You have our protection and our loyalty. As well as the Quileute Pack and even our extended family, the Denali's. We can't thank you all enough for what you've done for our family," I said, speaking on behalf of mine.

Elaine nodded her head at me before Cordelia placed Lucia in her arms, letting Elaine cuddle her granddaughter.

"Even if we don't get Carolyn's help...We'll figure out what the Volturi are up to," Zach declared. "With the people in this family...We're all powerful. We all have our own gifts. I don't think the Volturi will stop us."

"They won't. They can hurt us, but they will never win this war," Elaine spoke up icily. "I will make sure of it. They've caused enough pain and I know Aro's looking for Meredith's help."

"He's trying to find the magia piscina...He won't stop until he's found it," Cordelia muttered grimly. "My father...He is a very evil man. Right now, he's probably forcing Meredith to try to figure out where it is. The original twins are our only hope to finding it before he does."

"What if it's too late?" I asked quietly. "What if those children are born? What if Aro has control of them?"

"He won't have control over the Lux Lamia," Ava told me. "Only Meredith does. You are all connected to the pool, but at the same time it's not a very strong connection because Meredith's been dead for almost a century. I don't know if you'll know."

"I've been having dreams," I confessed. "Or I should say dream..."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked me in a whisper.

"It started on the camping trip. Our second night. Lizzy and Ethan experienced them as well. I don't know if Lucas did, but we saw something. We're not sure what," I explained.

 _It was the middle of the night. I had just gotten out of my tent with Grace to get a breath of fresh air. Everything in the dark was still, but my mind was racing._

What did I just see? _I thought to myself. I replayed the events in my head:_

 _I was sleeping. Grace was in my arms. I was peaceful. Happy...Then I had the dream._

 _I was standing in a pool. The water was about three feet deep. It glowed, just like moon did...Shinning down on the water. I took a better look around to see I was in a cave. I felt like I've been here before. There was one opening where the moon shined down on me._

 _I could see someone I didn't know. A woman with long, curly dirty blonde hair. She was chanting something in the midst of it all._

 _Then, I saw two boys emerge from the pool. They both had brown eyes and black hair. There were distinguishable facial features, but there were differences. Their face's were molded different because I could see the resemblance._

 _"_ _Come forth, my children. Come," I heard an eery voice call out. I turn around to see Aro, waving at them. "Come to me..."_

 _Then right after that, I woke up in a jolt. Heart racing and mind all over the place. Fogged even. Grace was sound asleep, so carefully I maneuvered her out of my arms and that's how I ended up outside. On a log in front of the dead fire._

 _"_ _Hey," I heard a whisper. I look to see Lizzy's form in the dark. My sister rubbed her eyes as she crawled out of her tent and walked towards me._

 _"_ _Hey," I replied as she sat next to me. "Why are you up?"_

 _"_ _I could ask you the same thing," My sister remarked, looking up at me with her bright green eyes._

 _"_ _I...I had a bad dream," I confessed. I then told her about everything about Aro and the pool._

 _Lizzy paused for a moment and bit her lip. Her eyes fixated at the ground. Something was bothering her about what I just said. "Was he calling out to a bunch of children?" She asked after a few seconds of silence._

 _I froze the moment those words left her mouth. "Yeah...But they were teenagers. Two boys."_

 _"_ _I had the same dream," Lizzy whispered, looking up at me fearfully. "Could...Could that mean something? Does that mean Aro is going to have two Lux Lamia sons?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, Liz. I don't know," I muttered quietly. She sighed, leaning against my shoulder while I wrapped my arm tightly around her body._

 _"_ _I had the same dream." My sister and I spin around to see Ethan now making his way over. I could see there was deep concern on his face as he approached us._

 _"_ _This means something. It has too...I think Aro used the magia piscina," Ethan told us. His voice hard._

 _I felt a chill run down my spine. If Aro conceived two children, then we're in trouble._ _Lux Lamia are powerful. God knows what he would use them for..._

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Grace gasped, a bit of shock in her eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you. I was going to wait until tonight, but then Carolyn happened," I explained, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Oh god." Elaine groaned, rubbing her temples. "Then what's the point to finding these originals now?"

"The originals will at least know how to get to Meredith. They have to. I don't know, they can help us, Ellie," Ava spoke up confidently, comforting her sister. "We need to find them. Aro can't find them either. He might be using Meredith to try to find them as well. The twins are extremely powerful. Possibly the most powerful beings on this planet. If Aro has them...Our chances of surviving the Volturi are very slim. Whatever we do, we need to get to the twins first. They're our only chance of defeating the Volturi and if not...We're going to have a very bloody war on our hands."

"So you think this is going to come to war no matter what?" Cordelia asked quietly.

Ava nodded her head grimly, "Maybe not today. We have time. Maybe a few years...But it's going to come soon. Very soon. One day, a final battle is going to happen. Whether we like it or not. So it's time we start getting prepared."

"Alright...I need to inform my family what just happened," I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You do that, dear. We'll keep in touch," Elaine said, coming over to give me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Grace told me, grabbing both of my hands in hers.

"See ya," I whispered, reaching down to give her a quick peck on the lips. I could see a hint of fear and sadness in her eyes before I left. I really didn't want to leave her right now or the rest of the Sanders-Williams-Martin family...But my family needed to know what was going on.

I got there in no time. I ran for the living room first of my grandparent's house. After telling everyone what happened, there was a heavy silence in the air.

"What are we going to do now?" Uncle Emmett questioned, looking around for answers.

"We're going to have to fight. That's what's going to happen," Uncle Jasper said. Our militant man.

"We need to think strategically about this. I'm not one for violence. Truly, I wish the Volturi were not doing this...But I think Ava is right. A war is coming and we need to prepare," My grandfather declared grimly. "It's time to end this once and for all. This has gone on enough."

"What'll happen if the Volturi are destroyed?" Lizzy asked inquisitively. "Who's going to be in charge then?"

"Something will be figured out," My grandfather replied. "But, that's not important now. What's important is stopping a power crazed man from hurting anyone else. Knowing Aro and the behavior he's displayed the past couple of years...It's best if we end this for good as soon as possible."

"Alright. Guess we should start getting prepared," Ethan muttered, placing his hands on Lily's shoulders. My cousin nodded in agreement.

I sighed as everyone began to scatter. This was truly an unsettling change of events.

I then went back to my home. While walking in, I noticed my father sitting on the couch alone. He was running his hand through his hair. I could tell this was stressing him out. He never really showed us he was stressed out. The same goes for my mother.

"Hey dad," I greeted him. He looked up at me with surprise, which isn't really something that vampires get often. He must be very deep in thought right now or at least someone else's.

"Hey, son," He replied, giving me a half smile as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Where's mom?" I asked, looking around to see she was nowhere to be found.

"Upstairs with Lizzy," He told me, sighing. "So...Tonight was a ruff night?"

"You can say that." I snorted. "Carolyn completely bashed on our family. It made me furious."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," He replied, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. I bit my lip though, "Dad...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," My dad answered. "About what, son?"

"Carolyn knew a lot about our family. She said...She said you rebelled in the 20s'. What does she mean by that?" I asked quietly.

I watched my father's eyes turn black. His composure absolutely still, "I...I really hoped I never had to tell that to any of you kids...I didn't...I don't want you to think of me as a monster."

"Dad, I won't think you're a monster," I told him sincerely. "If you made a mistake, it's okay with me. Nothing can change how I feel about you right now. You're my father."

"Thank you, son...It's just. It happened when I was younger. It was 1927...I had a period where instead of animal blood I drank human. I just used my mind reading abilities to kill off society's worst. My first victim was your grandmother's ex-husband. Charles Platt. He abused Grandma Esme...After that I regretted it all. I killed, even if they were terrible people...I still killed," He confessed to me, shame laced in his voice. "I then returned home a few years later. Right before your Aunt Rose was changed. I felt like a monster yet your grandparents welcomed me back with open arms. I was such an embarrassment, but they still cared deeply for me. That's when I knew where I wanted to be, but it's not something I like to think back on. The only people who know are your grandparents, Aunt Alice, and your mother. Well now you, but it's just a part of my history I don't like to look back on."

"Dad, but those people were bad. They didn't even deserve to live," I mentioned.

My father sighed sadly at me, "The thing is, Masen...Everyone deserves a chance. Everyone."

"But they were terrible people," I pointed out to my father. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit sometimes."

He sighed, "Just like your mother."

"Really, Dad. You are an amazing father not just to me, but to Renesmee and Lizzy. You're a good man, and I'm proud of the way you and mom raised us. You did good," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, taking my hand tightly in his. "Thanks, son. That really means a lot."

"Good. Because it's true," I replied. He chuckled, giving me a light shake.

"And I want to talk to you too, because I'm going to admit...Your mother and I are nervous," He confessed to me.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"About Grace. Son, we want you to just relax. You and Grace. I know how stressful it is. The position you're in is one I am familiar with. My relationship with your mother, maybe they're not completely the same, but there are similarities. I just want you to know, things will figure themselves out. Even if it seems absolutely bleak, they'll be figured out. Okay?" My dad said to me firmly. "I don't want to see your first graduation get ruined by your fear of loosing Grace. It's something that won't go away, but I just want you to take a deep breath and just think clearly. That's all."

I nodded stiffly. "I'll try...It's just, Dad...Grace is my whole world. I can't loose her."

"Son, I know. I know," He said, sighing. The two of us then hugged. I gripped tightly to my father, something I haven't done in a long time.

"Hey guys," My mom chirped, coming over to us. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I answered once the two of us pulled apart. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Alright. Good," She said, taking a seat on my free side. My mother placed a kiss on my cheek. "We love you, Masen. Remember that."

"I will," I said, smiling gratefully at her.

"Good. Now you wanna hang out with your parents or are you too old for that now?" My mother remarked. I just chuckled and so did my father.

"Sure. I can't remember the last time the three of us hung out," I confessed. "Probably not since I got together with Grace."

"Probably, but that's okay. We have now," My mother announced. The three of just just smiled before turning on a movie.

I really did love my family. Carolyn would just have to see for herself how amazing my parents are. I couldn't picture a better family than the one we established. Even if we were made of a ton of vampire odd creatures, we all cared about one another more than anything. I think that's the greatest thing about us. Our strength.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Things are definitely getting tenser. Anyway thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

*Renesmee's POV*

"It's prom day, ladies!" Aunt Alice sung, prancing throughout the hallways of her house. I shared a look with Lily and Grace, causing us to all giggle uncontrollably.

Today was the day of senior prom. We just spent a good portion of the afternoon getting our make-up done by Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. We were at Aunt Alice's because they have an entire room for my aunt's clothing and make-up. She had a large mirror on one wall with a couple of stylist chairs in front of them. Clothing was organized all over the place along with all her sewing supplies.

Before Abby came into their lives my aunt and uncle devised two specific rooms for their hobbies. While Aunt Alice had her fashion room, Uncle Jasper has an entire study dedicated to his historical endeavors.

My hair was pinned up half-way. Aunt Rosalie made my hair extra curly today, loose ringlets that hung from my hair. My make-up was fairly natural. Nothing too overboard.

Grace's hair was pinned up in an up-do. One braid wrapped around her head, meeting to where her hair was pinned up. She had some gray make-up that went along with her bright blue eyes.

Lily's hair was up as well. A lot fancier than her junior prom. Instead of being down, her hair was pinned back. She was sporting a sexy smokey-eye, giving a depth to her eyes that really made Lily...Lily.

"You guys look amazing," Jen gushed, looking at us in awe. "Is there anything else I can help with Alice? Rose?"

"Could you get the dresses, Jen?" Alice asked her, smiling as she concentrated on the final touches. "If you don't mind."

"Of course! Oh I can't wait for you guys to see them!" Jen squealed, rushing out the door.

"She helped me decorate them," Alice added as she inspected the three of us carefully.

"I can't wait! Thank you so much for all of this, Alice," Grace said.

"It's nothing," Alice insisted, giving her a big grin. "You're apart of the family now, Grace! So welcome!"

Grace smiled warmly while my hand reached out to give hers a squeeze. "Let me see them!" Elaine chimed, waltzing in the room with my mother close behind.

"Aw! Oh my god!" Elaine exclaimed, looking at the three of us in the make-up chairs. She looked a lot more happier than she did after everything that happened. No one's heard from Carolyn in days. Elaine says she's still at the hotel. She double checked, but nothing. So this was a good day for her, to see her daughter head off to prom.

"You girls look beautiful," My mother declared before turning her attention to me. I smiled up at her as she approached. "My little nudger is growing up," Her voice was raw with emotion at this point.

"Aw...Mom, I'm...I'm still your little nudger," I whispered, trying not to cry. She then gently wrapped her arms around me.

"God. I wish your grandmother was here to see this. She would be absolutely ecstatic to see you like this," My mother mused, cupping my face.

"Grandma?" I questioned curiously, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"My mom. I didn't clarify. Sorry," My mother apologized quickly before sighing. "She doesn't even know about you. She thinks Edward and I are living in South America. I told her we fell in love with Brazil and moved down there to do charity work. She thinks Edward's a doctor down there and I'm teaching under privileged kids."

"Who told you to do that one?" Alice questioned curiously.

"Emmett and Jasper constructed it. Their original idea was a tad bit...Outrageous. I did take parts of the idea I just made it more realistic," My mother explained loosely.

"What did those buffoons tell you?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"They said I should tell my mother Edward and I went rogue. Living in the amazon like Rambo or something." My mother chuckled, shaking her head.

"Sounds like Emmett," Aunt Rose muttered, sighing in disappointment.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked my mother quietly.

"I do. Very much...I haven't seen her since my wedding," My mother mused, smiling sadly. _Wow_ , I thought. My mother hasn't seen her own mother in eight years. I know Renee would call and the two would talk, but my mom would always make an excuse for why she couldn't visit her.

"You know, Bella...You can still visit your mother," Elaine spoke up.

My mother frowned, quirking her eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean mom?" Grace questioned curiously.

"I mean...I know a few spells that'd help you make you look a bit older. Why do you think so many witches look so youthful, they know how to disguise the wrinkles," Elaine explained wittily. "I can do something so you could visit her. Make a potion that helps you and Edward look your age for about a day..."

"Really?" My mother whispered in awe. "Wow...You would do that Elaine?"

"Of course!" Elaine exclaimed, taking my mother's hands. "I owe your family. It's the least I could do."

"Oh my gosh." I watched my mother's face lit up. "We could take a trip...Sometime after graduation. To Florida. You can finally meet your grandmother! We could pass you, Masen, and Lizzy as your father's younger siblings or something."

"That's amazing," I replied, grinning. I could finally meet my grandmother, after all these years.

"Oh god, thank you Elaine. You have no idea how much this means," My mother said, hugging onto the witch for dear life.

"No problem. Anything to help another girl with her mom," Elaine said, squeezing my mother back.

"Anyway, not to interrupt this amazing discovery...But we've got a prom these girls need to head to," Aunt Alice chimed, motioning to Jen who was in the doorway with our dresses.

"Here we go!" Jen cheered.

Without further hesitation the three of us changed into our gowns. They were beautiful. Alice Cullen originals. Mine was a beautiful gown that went down to the floor. It was a rose pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had diamonds going around my waist in a belt.

Grace was dressed in an ice blue prom dress. It was sleeveless, but it seemed the entire thing was covered in delicate lace. She looked like a fairytale princess with the embodied designs of flowers on the dress.

Then there was Lily. She was in a mermaid styled red dress that went to the floor. It hugged her curves perfectly. She looked a lot like Aunt Rose by the way she was dressed. I couldn't help but smile at that though.

"Oh my god. You girls look so beautiful!" Elaine gushed with Aunt Rose and my mom. Her eyes watering up with tears. "It just seems like yesterday, Grace you were running around in nothing but a pair of socks-"

"Ma!" Grace cried out. I noticed a small on her face though and I could tell both woman were trying not to cry.

"I wish your father was here to see you. Oh god, he would've loved being here," Elaine mentioned woefully, cupping her daughter's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks, mom," Grace said softly, hugging on tightly to her.

I look towards my own mother, who's smile didn't seem to falter. I could see the emotion in her eyes. "Come here, my little nudger," She said, bringing me into a tight hug. "You're breath taking, dear."

"Thank you, Momma," I whispered, hugging onto her tightly.

"Now come on, some very handsome men are waiting for their stunning dates downstairs," Aunt Alice said, a warm smile on her face.

"Guess we should go," I said, looking at Lily and Grace.

"Let's," Grace agreed as the three of us then linked arms. We then made our way down the stair case to find our dates waiting for us. The three guys in their suits. I looked at Jacob and I felt a big grin grace my face. He was actually in a suit, jacket and everything. I don't think I've ever seen him this dressy before. Maybe Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue's wedding, but not like this. I think it's topped it all.

"Wow," I said once I reached him, my hand touching the fabric of his suit jacket. "You look great, Jake."

He chuckled, "Thanks. But you look absolutely breath taking."

I blushed a bright red scarlet, "Thank you."

His eyes trailed down to where my hand was. He immediately saw the bracelet he gave me when I was a child dangling from my wrist. I saw the smile on his face get wider as he held my hand in his, "You're wearing this?"

"I mean, I wear it all the time," I told him nonchalantly. "I don't care that it's my prom and it doesn't go with my dress...This bracelet has more value to it than any fancy bracelet could ever have. It represents us."

Jacob just smiled and pressed his lips to the palm of my hand, "Every day I seem to find a reason to love you more and more, Renesmee Cullen."

I smiled, blushing as I reach up to kiss him on the lips.

"You young men look so dashing!" Grandma Esme exclaimed, coming over with Grandpa Carlisle. "And the young ladies, like fairytales."

"Very sophisticated," Grandpa Carlisle added proudly. "And mature. I can't believe you're all grown up."

"Can't believe it either, Grandpa," Masen said. I smiled, turning over to my big brother.

"Bumble bee," Robert said, coming over to Grace. Cordelia, Lucia, and the whole Williams family were here. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Robert," Grace replied, her eyes getting watery as the two siblings hugged.

"Seems like yesterday you were putting on mom's lipstick and calling yourself a business woman," Robert teased, giving his sister a tight squeeze. Grace chuckled, blushing a little, but I could see she was happy to be with her brother.

"Wow, brother. Going to a high school prom?" Lucas teased, giving Ethan a pat on the back. "Wish mom and dad could see this."

"I wish too," Ethan replied bittersweetly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Wow, this is going to be a bummer without us. Isn't it dear sister?" Aidan remarked, walking over to Lily with Jen.

"Yeah...But there's always next year. Right?" Lily pointed out, causing Aidan to smile.

He then turned to Ethan with a very serious look, "You watch out for my sister, alright? Give her a good prom."

"Will do," Ethan vowed firmly, wrapping an arm around Lily.

"I hope you have fun, baby," Aunt Rose said, giving my cousin a hug.

"I will, Momma," Lily replied, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Have fun, but not too much fun," Uncle Emmett warned, looking warily at Ethan. "Rose, Aidan, and I are trusting you with a major person in our family. You better protect her, Rider."

"With my life, sir," Ethan answered. Lily smiled, leaning into her boyfriend's side with a warm smile on her lips.

I just hope this would be a good one for my cousin. She deserves it after everything that happened with Austin. No one should have to remember their prom for being terrible. Hopefully Lily would have a ton of fun tonight.

"Nessie! Masen!" I then turn to see Lizzy making her way over toward us. I smile warmly at my little sister. She had a bright grin on her face, "You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks, sis," Masen said, ruffling Lizzy's hair. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Lizzy then turned to Lily, Grace, Ethan, and Jacob, "Everyone looks really great."

"Thanks, Liz," Lily told her.

"Wow," My dad said, coming over to Masen and. "Look at you guys. You look...Look..."

"What?" Masen asked, chuckling.

"Very grown up," He answered. His voice was raw as he placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder. I could tell just like my mother he was emotional as well.

"Thanks, Dad," I told him, smiling. Momma then came to his side, wrapping an arm around Lizzy's shoulder while also leaning against my father's side.

"We have surprises for you guys," Momma chirped, a big smile on her face. My dad chuckled as then turned to Masen and handed him a pair of keys I was all too familiar with.

"No way," Masen gaped, looking wide eyed at what they were. "You're giving me the keys...The keys!?"

"What keys?" Grace asked curiously, looking at them dangling from Masen's hands now.

"It's the keys to the Ashton Martin!" Masen gaped, looking at them with wide eyes. "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Momma and Daddy chuckled as he then tackled them in a hug.

"Don't worry. You get a little something too," Momma said, handing me another pair of keys. I then looked at them wide eyed, their feeling lightweight on my skin.

"The Ferrari?" I whispered. I then joined in on the group hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"And there's one more," Jacob added, jerking his thumb towards the hallway. Masen and I share looks at one another before none other than Grandpa Charlie comes out. Nanna Sue is right behind him with Johathan.

"Grandpa!?" I questioned.

"What? You didn't think I would miss my own grandchildren's prom and graduation?" He exclaimed, a grin forming on his face.

I chuckled, running towards him for a hug. He smiled, giving me a tight hug. "God Ness, you're getting old kiddo."

"Very funny," I remarked, chuckling as we pulled away.

"You look very beautiful," Charlie told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And you look just like your mother."

"That she does," My dad spoke up. My mom grinned, looking both at her father and husband.

"Hey Gramps," Masen said, patting his shoulder. "How you been?"

"Masen!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. "And you, you have the Swan looks. Very classy."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Masen replied, chuckling.

"Grandpa!" Lizzy cheered, rushing over to him.

"And there's little Lizzy," Grandpa Charlie said, sweeping her up in his arms. He twirled her around, just like he did when I was much younger. "You, you are not getting that little."

"Charlie, don't strain yourself," Sue warned lightly as she came over.

"Eh, I'll be fine. I'm not that old," Charlie proclaimed, smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sue remarked, playfully rolling her eyes. She then turned to us, "Renesmee, you look very beautiful and Masen you look very handsome as well."

"Thanks, Nanna Sue," I said, giving her a hug. Masen joined in, giving her one as well.

"What do you think, Johnny? Think they look good?" Grandpa asked, patting his adopted son on the back.

Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue adopted the nine year old Johnathan last spring. His parents were killed in some freak accident, so after a long discussion, even though there kids were all grown up, my grandparents decided to adopted him. He doesn't know about our world yet. I don't think he ever would. Maybe, in the future when he got old enough. Since he's technically been adopted into the tribe, he has heard the legends. The thing is, I don't know if he knows they're real. It might be best to keep it from him though. The poor kid went through a lot anyway for nine.

"Really nice," He spoke shyly.

"Thanks, Johnny," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed before hiding behind Nanna Sue's legs.

"So...Is everyone ready to roll?" Masen asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Lily cheered, linking arms with Ethan. The two were lucky enough to have Aunt Rose's M3 tonight. Another special treat.

"This is going to be a really freaking awesome prom," Masen exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Just be safe!" Elaine called out. "And don't do anything stupid!"

"Trusting you with our girl, Masen," Robert warned my brother.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Grace responded before the two left the house.

"You got our girl, Jacob?" My mom asked. My father, mother, and Lizzy were watching him carefully.

"Always," Jacob replied, turning back at me. I smiled, linking arms with him.

"Let's head out, Mr. Black," I said.

"Let's, Miss Cullen," He agreed. We both laughed as we headed over to the Ferrari parked in the driveway. To think, my mom was going to let me drive this! The Ashton Martin and the Ferrari were for special occasions only. They rarely come out and weren't even stored out here.

"This is going to be so great," I gushed excitedly, slipping into the driver's seat.

"I think it will be," Jacob said, chuckling. "You know, this is my first prom too."

"Really?" I questioned in surprise. "You never went to prom? Didn't your high school have one?"

"It did," Jacob said, nodding his head. "But I didn't want to go. In fact, I think I flew out that weekend to see you guys."

"Why?" I asked softly as I pulled out into traffic.

"Because, it didn't feel right. I mean, I was around for the graduation. I obviously graduated high school and went to all the parties. But not prom...It just didn't feel right. I didn't have a date and I don't know," He explained, shrugging.

"Did Seth go to his?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, smirking. "Yeah. That was the first time he got drunk, you know. Kid called me up in the middle of the night to tell me some elaborate story."

"Explains the camping trip." I chuckled.

"Yeah, Seth tends to tell interesting stories when he's drunk," Jacob said, still chuckling.

"Anyway, let's not do that tonight. I know Tori and Bryan plan on drinking later on after prom...But I want to remember this night. This is my first prom. This is going to be special than all the other proms and what nots I'll attend in the future," I explained to Jacob. "This is when we're dating and we're young and wild."

"Young and wild," Jacob repeated, grinning. "You know, I think it's time you and I both got to enjoy being teenagers. Never had the chance when I was actually one."

"Well see, there you go. This is what tonight's all about," I stated happily.

We both smiled at one another as we pulled up to where the prom was happening. It was at this really cool hotel in the city. One of those spaces you normally rent for weddings.

I grinned deviously as all the Cullen kids pulled up to the scene with a Ferrari, an Ashton Martin, and an M3. It was times like these where sometimes it was a little fun to flaunt our cars. I smirked seeing Madeline, this annoying girl that used to harass Grace, looking at us with a gaping wide mouth.

I wasn't usually a bragger or someone who's very flashy, but tonight I didn't care. I looked hot, I had Jacob, my friends were with me- I couldn't picture anything better.

"Damn! And I thought getting my dad's BMW was awesome. Where did you get these cars?" Bryan asked as he came over with Tori, Lisa, and Dylan.

"Our family has a few cars they collect. Only come out on fancy occasions, like today," I explained.

"Well they're freaking awesome," Lisa said, chuckling. "And you all look really amazing too!"

"You too!" Grace added, complimenting her friend.

"Now come on, let's go head inside where the party's happening," Dylan declared, jerking his head towards the venue. "I wanna get my groove on."

"Please don't," Bryan muttered teasingly.

We all just laughed while we headed into the restaurant. I linked arms with Jacob as we entered the facility. It was beautifully decorated with a bunch of twinkling lights scattered around the room. Our tables set up elegantly while the DJ was absolutely great.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Jacob, jerking a thumb to the dance floor.

"I mean, this is a prom," He remarked, smirking. I laughed, dragging his hand towards the dance floor with me. My friends soon joined as well.

For the rest of the night, we kept dancing like crazy. I don't think I ever danced so much before in my life. I danced with Grace, Lisa, Lily, and Tori. I even stole a few dances with Ethan, Bryan, Dylan, and Masen.

As I was dancing with my brother, that's when the romantic slow song started to play. "I think I should be with my lady for this one," Masen mentioned, moving towards where Jacob currently was dancing with Grace.

"Switch?" I said, motioning to my best friend.

"Of course," She replied, chuckling.

I now find myself in my wolf's arms. Jacob had a really happy look on his face. He had a twinkle in his eye that said it all. I just embraced his warmth, letting him hold my hand firmly against his chest while I leaned against his shoulder. Our arms wrapping tightly to one another as we swayed back and forth.

I observed everyone else as we danced. Lisa and Dylan were swaying gently back and forth. Tori and Bryan were holding on tightly to one another. I think both shed a few tears. They would be breaking up once they had to part for college.

Then there were Grace and Masen. Their foreheads pressed together as they gently danced to the music. Finally, I looked at Lily and Ethan in the corner. Lily was leaning against Ethan's chest, his arms wrapped around her. It was really important to me that Lily was having a good time. It looks like she was, which satisfied me. She deserves this prom to go well. Out of everyone here.

I looked up at Jacob warmly. His brown eyes locked with mine and suddenly, I felt like it was just the two of us in the space. All I could concentrate on at this moment was him. Just him and only him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Ness," He responded. He then leaned down while I leaned forward, our lips touching. Molding together as the melody of the song whirled around us.

I don't know what happened in that moment. For the rest of the night, I just kept thinking Jacob. Jacob. Jacob-

"Hey, they're going to announce prom king and queen," Lisa announced, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked to see our principle now making his way onto the stage. I could see all the girls looking around furiously, wondering who it could possibly be. I knew who it was because Aunt Alice told me. Thankfully, it wasn't me. I might actually cry if I had that much spotlight.

"Prom King is...Masen Cullen!" Our principle exclaimed. I looked towards my brother who looked absolutely shell shocked. I chuckled, clapping for him excitedly. He just looked pretty bewildered as he accepted the crown, shaking his head in a chuckle.

"And Prom Queen...Grace Martin!" I smiled at my best friend, who was also shaking her head in laughter, as she made her way onto the stage with my brother. The two looked at one another with nothing but pure amusement and love.

"Wow, we dodged a bullet there," Jacob teased, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, good thing you don't even go to this school," I pointed out, causing him to chuckle. "Honestly, I'm glad Masen and Grace got the title. I'm just happy to be here...With you."

"Same," Jacob replied, kissing my cheek gently.

I then turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart pounding furiously in my chest, "Jake...I want you."

Jacob didn't say anything else, he just gently took my hand in his, "Come with me."

I nodded, following him as we then dashed out of the area as discretely as we could. I held onto his hand as I ran after him up the stairs, giggling up a storm. We didn't stop until we got to a hotel room and he held out a key for me, "I wasn't planning on trying to force you to do anything, just...I just thought it would be nice to spend the night together here..."

I cut him off with a kiss. He chuckled, bringing my body closer to him. Our kisses getting feverish by the second, "I want you. I want to do this. I'm ready."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the rest of the night with your friends?" Jacob asked me in between kisses.

"Jake, there's ten minutes left in the prom and they'll all be doing what we're doing. I know it's cliche- Prom night and all, but I'm ready. I've never wanted you more than anything than in this moment," I told him seriously, cupping his cheek.

"Alright," He whispered, kissing me gently. We both then pulled apart, laughing, as we headed into the bedroom.

In there, it didn't take long to help Jacob to undress. First the jacket slipped right off and then unbuttoning the shirt. To be honest, I just wanted to rip it off of him at this point. The moment his shirt went off, my hands went to his chest. My palms were exploring the contours of his body. I've held Jacob before. I know basically how's he's structured, but not like this. This was different.

"I'll need a little help," I confessed, turning around to reveal the zipper.

"Of course," He answered huskily. He slowly walked over, his warm hands reaching my back as he began to unzip the dress. His lips pressed to my back, going down along with the zipper. My breathing hitched as a gasp escaped my mouth. It sent chills up my spine.

The prom dress easily then slid off. Carefully, I placed it onto the nearby chair. I stood still, letting Jacob approach me. He slowly bent down, slipping my underwear off. Kisses being planted on my skin, each touch causing the euphoria within me to increase. My breathing intensified the more my skin contacted with his.

I then unhooked my bra, slowly taking it off until I was completely exposed with him.

"You're so beautiful," Jacob whispered, cupping my cheek. "So beautiful."

I felt myself flush. He reached down, planting a kiss on my lips. I grinned in delight, my arms wrapping around his neck as he proceeded to lay me down on the bed. My heart racing out of my chest as he kissed me.

I blinked, looking up at Jacob to see the same amount of love shinning back at me through his eyes. My legs wrapped around his torso. I smiled as our hands intertwined at the top of the bed.

"I love you," He whispered to me softly.

"I love you too," I added, cupping his face. "Forever."

Our bodies found a nice rhythmic pattern. Our hips grinning against each other. A moan of pleasure escaping my mouth. It was like I was exploding inside. Warmth pooled within me. All I could think was how much I loved Jacob and how much I wanted him. More than anything on this earth.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it...Jake and Ness are not longer virgins. So, I was going to wait until their wedding night for this to occur but I was thinking, they're not Edward and Bella. They're completely different and Edward was so much more old fashioned, which heavily influenced Bellward's relationship. I think Ness and Jake were ready for this and it was time for them to take that step. As cliche as it was, I think this was perfect for them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

*Robert's POV*

I blinked, rubbing the grogginess from eyes as I got up. I look to my side to see Cordelia was sound asleep and so was Lucia in her crib. Last night we stayed over the Bella and Edward's house. My mother was on the couch downstairs while Charlie and Sue, Bella's dad and step-mom, took the guest room. We were currently bunking in Renesmee's bedroom for the night.

Dru, Lucas, Jackson, and Maysun were here as well. They were staying at Esme and Carlisle's. I groaned, we still have almost a month with them left. They decided to stay here until Dru and May have to go back for the new semester. So for their summer vacation they would be here. It was nice though. They were my family with Cordelia, but at the same time it was hectic. That means waking up to the sounds of Maysun and Jackson's love making to Lucas's various pranks.

The only reason we even did this tonight though was so we could all go together to the graduation. Uncle Zach, Aunt Ava, Lexie and Tommy would be meeting us there. The kids stayed at a hotel last night and we probably won't see them until four tonight.

I slowly got up, making sure not to disturb my sleeping wife. She deserved some sleep. Cordelia worked so hard in everything she does, being a mother and a student. She was taking a lot of basic courses at college right now. She's very interested in chemistry, so I was hoping she could get a degree in that. Maybe find a job that makes her happy. That's all I wanted. Her to be happy. Then again, being a mother is the biggest thing that's put a smile on her face in a long time.

I looked to see my daughter was blinking awake. I smiled, picking Lucia up in my arms. The little girl curled into me the moment I did. She was beautiful. Just like her mother.

Without further hesitation, I began to make my way down the stairs. I wondered if my mother was awake. Bella and Edward were definitely around here somewhere.

That's when I heard talking. "Mother? What are you doing here?" I frowned, making my way to the front entrance. As I approached the area I saw my mother. She was in a robe. Her blonde hair a bit messy from sleep, but pinned up to try to make herself seem presentable. Edward, Bella, and Lizzy were standing silently by the entrance.

I then looked to see my grandmother in the doorway. She looked towards me and bit her lip.

"I...I thought it over. All of it..." She said softly.

"Don't you think we should wait for Ava before we begin with this?" My mother pointed out, raising her eyebrows. "Anyway, Grace's graduation is tonight...I don't want to ruin this day for her or the others."

"You won't...I thought about it and I..." My grandmother sighed. "I don't understand it. I don't understand any of your life choices-"

"Oh god, mother," My mom groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Look Nonna, if you came to insult us just please leave," I spoke up, rubbing Lucia's back. "But understand I won't stand by here as you insult any of us. Especially my mother. How could you treat her the way you did when all she did was obey you? Do you understand the kind of trauma she's been her entire life? She lost so much and she's finally happy. I won't let you ruin anything else for her."

My mother looked at me and I saw a small smile emerge on her face.

"I didn't come to insult any of you," My grandmother told me sternly. "I came to apologize...I still don't understand, but you're all still my family. I can't turn back on any of you. We're a clan, whether we like it or not. You and Ava are my children. The only pieces of Alexander I have left." I watched my grandmother as she became choked up. "I've caused a lot of problems over the years. Elaine, I've come to help you. Maybe try to tell you information about the twins. I can't tell you _where_ they are, but I can tell you all about Hazel and Violet."

"Hazel and Violet?" I questioned curiously.

"Yes," My grandmother confirmed. "Their names. Hazel and Violet Lexington. The original _Angelo Bambino_ , or Lux Lamia. Whatever you people call them now a days."

"Why do you call them the _Angelo Bambino?_ We've heard Grace call them that once, when we first met her," Bella mentioned.

"Yes well, that was what I called them growing up," She explained. "You see, Alexander and I are from Italy. We came from two different warlock-witch clans, the Sanders' and the Russo's. We lived in the same town and practically grew up together since we were the only two witch families in the vicinity. He used to play games with my brother as children and it didn't take long for Alexander and I to fall in love. He had dreams of being a doctor in America, and I had dreams of building a family of my own. When we both turned eighteen we got married and soon after that moved to America in 1965. Then in 1970 we were blessed with Elaine and then Ava in '78. During our time here in America before our children, we met the Lexington twins."

"You actually met them?" I asked in awe.

"Is this a conversation we should be having later? Shouldn't the others be here for this?" My mother pointed out.

"Yes, but I might as well tell you all now. I don't know if your sister will want to see my face," My grandmother remarked.

"She's always loved you. You do realize that?" My mother said softly. "Why would she name Lexie after both her parents if she didn't care for you still...She's missed you."

Carolyn nodded stiffly, "I know. I've been terrible."

"How about we talk about this after Grace's graduation. Tell us then. Enjoy the party Ma. Make amends with Ava. Get to know your grandchildren and your great-grandchildren," My mother said, looking towards me with a loving smile. "If I never accepted the Cullen's or just the fact vampires can be good, then I wouldn't have a good relationship with my beautiful granddaughter."

My grandmother nodded her head again, "Alright...I think that sounds like a plan."

"Good," My mom said, smiling at her. She then reached out and pulled my grandmother into a hug. "Because we missed you, Mama."

"I missed you too, dear," My grandmother muttered into her daughter's shoulder. "You and your sister make me so proud. You know, Ava is so much like your father. She has his attitude. To never give up. Always see's the good in others. And you my dear, you're just like him because of how strong you are."

"I always thought I got that from you," My mother remarked. This caused my grandmother to smile before they looked towards us and Bella and Edward.

"Ma, these are Masen's parents. Bella and Edward," My mother said, gesturing towards the couple. "They're very good people."

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella spoke up, giving her a friendly smile.

Carolyn nodded her head, "Ah. So you're the young human that fell in love with a vampire?"

"Yes," Bella answered confidently. Even though Bella was a nice person, I know she wouldn't stand for my grandmother's crap if she tried anything.

"The one that birthed a hybrid and two lux lamia children," Carolyn added, observing the two. "Absolute insanity, but...You're brave."

"She's the bravest woman I know," Edward declared. Bella smiled, hugging her husband by his torso. Edward also wrapped an arm around Lizzy, bringing their daughter close.

"And I assume you're a Lux Lamia," My grandmother mentioned, observing Lizzy.

Lizzy nodded shyly. I don't think she felt comfortable around my grandmother. Edward gave Lizzy a rub on her arm, causing the young girl to nuzzle into her father's side.

"Well...It's been awhile since I laid my eyes on one of your kind. Last time it was your originals," Carolyn mentioned warily.

Bella then looked at my grandmother with a sort of interesting confidence. "I would like to warn you, Carolyn...I respect that you're trying but, I am also very protective of my family. If any of my children are insulted or my husband, sisters, brothers- anyone, I won't be as kind to you."

"Understandable," Carolyn answered, nodding her head.

"Well, in the mean time we should get ready. We'll have a graduation to get to today," My mom announced.

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast," Bella offered, looking towards my grandmother with a bright smile. "I make a mean batch of pancakes."

Carolyn bit her lip, "If it's alright...I guess I could stay."

"Alright. Great. Come on then," my mother said, ushering her into the kitchen. She then looked at Bella and Edward mouthing the words 'thank you' before disappearing with my grandmother.

"This is going to be a long weekend, isn't it?" Lizzy questioned, quirking her eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah..." I answered while Lucia just giggled. _Very long_.

*Renesmee's POV*

I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up. Warmth surrounded me and the brightness from the morning sun was shinning in my eyes. I happily grinned as I recalled last night. I can't believe that happened. I lost my virginity to Jacob Black and it was probably one of the most special nights of my life.

I then felt a pair of lips press against my cheek. I turn to see Jacob looking down at me. The only thing he was wearing right now was a pair of boxers.

"Morning sleepyhead," He greeted me.

"Morning," I replied, rubbing my eyes. A big grin on my face as I sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheets around my still naked body. I then look at him and cup his cheek, "Last night was really great. I'm glad that was our moment."

Jacob smiled, pressing his lips to mine, "Me too."

"Any regrets?" I asked him curiously, taking his hand in mine.

"Not at all. I'm glad I saved it for you, because that was possibly the best night of my existence," Jacob told me sincerely. "Why...Do you have-"

I shook my head right away, "No. Not at all. I was just curious if saving it for marriage would've been better but at the same time...This meant a lot. I just feel so alive and good, you know? Blissful. I feel like nothing can break us now, you know? The two of us are going to be together for eternity."

Jacob smiled, holding my hands tightly in his, "That's the goal. I really do love you, Renesmee. And like I said, last night was amazing."

I blushed, reaching out to kiss him. As we parted, the scent of french toast filled my nose. I looked to see there was room service lying on the table.

I grinned at him, "Breakfast?"

"Yep! Breakfast in bed and then we have to scurry to your graduation," Jacob said, chuckling.

"And then time to party like it's 1999," I added, slipping on Jacob's dress shirt from last night before walking towards the breakfast.

"That is a really old reference. Surprised you even got that," Jacob replied, chuckling.

"Well, I may be young but I'm cultured, grandpa," I shot back, chuckling.

Jacob winced, "Oh, I'm not grandpa. Even though I'm in the body of a twenty year old now, I am technically twenty-three. You, babe, are supposed to be in the third grade if we want to be accurate here."

"Well...Kind of weird," I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. "Then again, not a normal conventional couple."

"True, but to be honest, it makes me love us even more," Jacob said. I chuckled, kissing him on the lips again.

After our breakfast in bed, I scurried into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats Jacob picked up in the hotel gift shop. I didn't really want to come down the elevator scurrying in nothing but my prom dress.

When we got to the bottom we immediately headed towards the Ferrari. Looks like my brother, Grace, Ethan, and Lily went home after prom. Or they went somewhere else.

I shrugged as Jacob and I drove home. When we got there, Masen and Grace were pulling up in the Ashton Martin. The two crowns were in their hands.

"Hey, guys," Grace greeted us as we got out of the cars.

"Look, it's the prom queen and king," Jacob teased, locking the car.

"Where the heck did you two go last night?" I asked curiously, walking over to greet my best friend while the guys got settled with the cars.

"We drove out to Long Island for the night. Stayed in a hotel there. Woke up early this morning," Grace said, smiling to herself.

"You have a bit of sand in your hair, dear," I pointed out, chuckling as I brushed my friend's blonde locks. "And do I see a crab in there as well?"

"Oh shush." Grace giggled. She rubbed her forehead and I could tell something seemed off about her. Her complexion was also a little pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm fine now," Grace told me, shaking it off. "I probably ate something weird last night. I threw up this morning. Was an absolute mess, but after stopping at a gas station and getting a soda I was fine."

"Oh. Well, that's good," I replied.

"Well I think that outfit suits you very well," Grace retorted, smirking.

"Yeah...About that-"

"You look different," Grace mentioned, smirking at me.

"Why? Because I look like a wreck?" I pointed out, chuckling as I tousled my messy hair.

My best friend shook her head, "No...You look more mature. You have a kind of glow to you...It's nice."

I smiled at her, giving Grace a side hug, "Do you think Masen will figure it out?"

"Masen already figured it out," My brother spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Jacob. "Dude, I should pound you but then again I'm not because well..."

"That would be wrong," Grace hissed, narrowing her eyes at Masen. "And completely unfair to Ness and Jake. Considering you lost your virginity before she did."

"Yeah, don't remind me," I mumbled.

"Eh, it's not a competition. We both did it when we felt it was right," Jacob said, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "And with that, we don't talk about it again. I don't think your parents thought we were going to exactly be doing this."

"What did Mom and Dad think? We were both going to play cards with our significant others all night? They aren't stupid." Masen snorted, "Look, unlike our father I refuse to become a sexually deprived 108 year old man. Anyway, we all love each other here. We both did this out of our love."

"Don't let him hear that one," Lizzy remarked, emerging from the garage. "You're lucky they're busy right now with Carolyn."

"My Nonna is here?" Grace questioned, wide eyed.

"Yeah, she showed up at our doorstep this morning," Lizzy explained, jerking her thumb towards where the adults where. "She is going to help us. I know, shocker."

"Oh god." Grace groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Let's just get ready for graduation," I told my best friend, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Where's Lily by the way? And Ethan?"

"They went home. They're not ready for what we did last night," Masen summed up quietly.

"Right," I whispered. "Alright...Let's get ready."

With that, Grace and I headed into my room. That's where Aunt Alice had our new dresses ready for graduation. Mine was a simple white summer dress and Grace's was a lavender summer dress. Nothing too crazy.

"We'll meet you at the school," My mother told me, smiling happily. "Got your gown? Cap?"

"Yes, Momma," I answered, smiling proudly. "I'll see you after I walk that stage."

"Okay, baby," she said, kissing my cheek. If she was human, I'm very certain my mother would be in tears.

"And don't worry about your grandmother or anything to do with these Lux Lamia twins," Elaine spoke up, addressing Grace. "Goes for everyone tonight. If you're a graduate, you have a ton of fun because you all worked hard for this day."

Grace nodded before I stood right by my best friend. "Are you ready?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded, smiling bittersweetly, "Yeah...Let's do this."

Masen met up with us as we all pilled into my kia soul. From there, we drove straight to our school. The place was a mess to begin with as we all scampered to get into our caps, gowns, and order.

"I can't believe it. We finally made it," Lisa squealed, coming up to us. Bryan, Dylan, and Tori were close behind her as she captured Grace, Masen, and I in a hug. "We're gonna graduate!"

"To think, thirteen years of education has led to this," Bryan mentioned, looking around. "I'm going to do the worm when I get my diploma."

"Your mother will kill you," Tori pointed out.

"True, but you only graduate once, am I right?" He pointed out, laughing.

I shared a look with Grace and Masen. I don't think any of us could help but chuckle at the irony of his words.

After that it was time to get in order. Masen and I stood right next to each other. All of our friends scattered in the line. I felt the butterflies swarming within me as we got ready to approach the stage.

"This is it," Masen whispered to me. "The beginning to our forever."

"Yeah," I said softly under my breath, the tears welding up in my eyes. "It is."

We then were summoned on stage. All of us following each other as we took our seats. I could see my family already the moment I got up on stage. I couldn't help but grin at them. Everyone was there. I'm pretty sure the whole Cullen clan took up an entire two rows with the Williams-Martin family.

Once we were all seated, it was your standard graduation. Lisa was our valedictorian so the moment she got up there, everyone was listening to her speech very carefully. Lisa was really nervous about writing this speech, so I hope it all goes well for her.

Lisa approached the mic nervously. Her hands then shakily grasped it while she cleared her throat, "To be honest, I never thought I would make it here. I don't think any of us did. It seems like yesterday we were in kindergarten, gripping to our backpack straps as we stepped into the world for the first time. Five years old to now is such a long time, but it happens. It all happens eventually. But, being eighteen is scary. I'm not going to lie. This is when the rest of our lives begin. We become our own person. Most of us are just searching to leave home or go on adventures. We want more. Do crazy, stupid things we'll remember for the rest of our lives. Sure, things can get messy. Really messy. I can remember nights I didn't want to try anymore. Give it up as a whole, but I pushed myself. Even though I didn't get to do everything I wanted to do, this time will be a time I'll remember for the rest of my life. It's time to make mistakes and just live. Our time here will always be remembered. It'll always lived on and because of our experiences here, we'll be able to make our mark because of them. So with that note, class of 2014...Congratulations. We made it."

I smiled widely, giving Lisa a roaring applause with everyone else. Not long after that, it was time to receive our diplomas.

Masen and I would be first. My little brother and I stood nervously online. He was in front of me due to the fact he was M, comes before R.

"Here we go," I whispered, taking a deep breath.

Masen smiled at me and then I heard the first name being called, "Masen Anthony Cullen."

I grinned, watching my little brother make his way across the stage to receive his diploma. I look out into the crowd to see my parents standing up, cheering wildly. Everyone could tell who our family was by the roars being let out by the Cullen family.

"That's my grandson!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed, clapping furiously.

"Way to go, Masen!" Lizzy chimed in, clapping together as she jumped up and down with Aidan.

"Woooo! Mase!" Lily cheered, clapping happily with Ethan. "That's my best friend!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. Once my brother's spotlight was finished, it was my turn.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I grinned, taking my steps towards where my principle and superintendent were. I couldn't stop smiling. I could hear the roars from my family. When I had to look to the side, I could see them all standing up and cheering. Jacob was standing up yelling, "That's my girl! Go Nessie!"

"That's my granddaughter!" Grandpa Charlie cheered, clapping up a storm.

"Nessie!" Lily roared with Aidan, Lizzy, and Abby.

I laughed, waving at them before stepping off the stage. After my turn I watched all my friends go. When Grace went up, Masen and I both stood up in our spots and cheered excitedly. I could see Elaine jumping up and down in the crowd with Robert, Ava, Zach, Cordelia, and Lucia. I could even see Carolyn was even clapping enthusiastically with them. My family was also cheering excitedly.

Once everyone was done getting their diplomas, Lisa got onto the stage with the salutatorian, "And with that...Class of 2014, please move your tassels. Congratulations. We did it!"

We all cheered and I then threw my cap so far up in the air. I couldn't help but giggle, watching the cap fly in the air. Once that was finished, I ran straight for Grace. The two of us laughed, hugging on to one another tight.

"We did it!" I exclaimed once we pulled away.

"I know." Grace gleamed. I then felt a pair of arms pick me up and twirl me around.

"Congrats, sis!" Masen said. I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Congrats, little brother," I whispered. He chuckled before turning his attention to Grace.

The two smiled at one another and it took them only a few minutes before the two ran straight for each other. The two went in for a kiss, Grace's arms around Masen's neck.

"Hey, Ness." I turn around to see Lisa. I laughed as the two of us went in for a hug.

"Congrats, Miss Valedictorian," I said as we pulled apart.

"And you too," She replied.

After that I went on to congratulate the rest of my friends; Tori, Bryan, and Dylan. Once that was all finished, it was time to meet up with my family. My eyes locked with Jacob. I saw them light up as he ran towards me.

I giggled as he swept me up in his arms and swung me around, "Ness, I'm so proud of you!"

I chuckled, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, Jake," I whispered, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jacob replied, placing me down.

"There she is!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed, coming over to give me a hug. "I'm so proud of ya, kiddo."

"Thanks, Grandpa," I said, squeezing him back.

"Baby! I'm so proud of you!" My mother chimed as she came rushing over. I laughed, bringing her into a hug. "Aw! My little nudger! A graduate!"

"Momma." I chuckled, blushing as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

My dad then came over to give me a hug, "Congrats, Angel."

"Thanks, Daddy," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Nessie!" Lizzy exclaimed, running straight at me to give me a hug. I laughed, squeezing her back even tighter. "Congrats!"

"Thanks, Liz," I said, hugging her tightly.

"And there's the other one!" Grandpa Charlie cheered, seeing Masen coming over.

Masen chuckled, coming over to give our grandfather. He brought him into a hug. We all laughed as my parents then embraced my brother.

After embracing the rest of my family and receiving a bunch of graduates from everyone, I turn to see all my friends were cheering and jumping around.

"I think it's time for a few someones to go party," My dad mentioned, raising his eyebrows at my brother, Grace, and I.

"I think it is," I said, smirking at my best friend and brother.

"Just be careful and come home at a decent time. Please," My mother chided, wrapping her arms around my shoulder and my bother's.

"Will do, Mom," Masen chimed.

We all then chuckled. I looked to Jacob who smiled back at me.

"Ready to have some fun?" Jake asked me.

"As ever," I sung, holding on tightly to his hand.

Today I graduated. Everything was going to be different from now on, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww! Little Renesmee graduated! Anyway, after this difficult and upsetting week I decided it would be nice to maybe post a cheery chapter. In the meantime, thanks for the reviews and keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

*Bella's POV*

"So Ava and Carolyn are talking?" I asked Elaine, looking over to where the mother and daughter were chatting in the kitchen.

"A bit," Elaine replied, shrugging. We were currently back home. All the kids, but Abby and Lizzy, went out to celebrate the graduation.

"So...Carolyn likes us now or no..." Zach looked at Elaine for answers, who just shrugged again.

"I really don't know. To be honest, I don't even know what she's telling Ava right now." Elaine groaned.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," I said, trying to comfort her. Elaine's become a good friend over the past year. I guess it's nice to have someone else who's a mother to talk to besides Rose and Alice. Someone outside of the family.

"Oh wait, they're coming," Robert muttered, eyeing them carefully. We all tried to play cool as Ava and Carolyn entered the room.

"So...Are you guys ready to hear about the Lux Lamia twins?" Ava asked, noticing us all gather up.

"That would be ideal," Jasper said.

"Alright. I guess I can tell you what I know about them," Carolyn said, taking a seat on the couch. She paused for a moment, "Well, for starters this was the 60s. I haven't heard from them since. But when my late husband, Alexander, and I came to America we met them. Alexander and I were out late, trying to get ingredients for a potion. We saw two figures feeding from two humans in an alley way. We couldn't ignore it, so we took action. The vampires came after us and would've killed us unless it was for these two girls. Alexander and I were shocked by their power. The first girl to introduce herself was Hazel. She tore one of our attackers into pieces. After that her sister approached us, the very lively Violet. She practically disintegrated the other. When our attackers were killed, we thanked the girls and then asked what exactly they were. They told us they were Lux Lamia."

"So they saved your lives?" Ava questioned curiously.

"Yes. They did," Carolyn responded, smiling a bit. "I know, quite ironic for the vampire hater."

"So what happened next?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we befriended them. They told us their life story. How their parents tricked Meredith into creating the magia piscina, the magic pool in which to conceive the children. Meredith then killed their parents out of anger for their betrayal. You see, Adam, the twins father, pretended to be in love with Meredith. Begged her to create it and then left her the moment he and his wife were pregnant. After Violet was born, Meredith killed Adam and his mate, Clara. Feeling guilty afterwards, Meredith raised the twins. Since then, they've been wandering the earth. Trying to stay out of the Volturi's eye. They were simple souls. Very powerful though," Carolyn explained.

"What kind of power?" My husband questioned.

Carolyn bit her lip, "Well for starters, Hazel is the first. It's mind control, almost like Cordelia's but not really. Cordelia's involves complying people to do what she wants. Hazel's power is very deadly and complex. She controls one's subconscious. She can't read your mind, but she can see your fears. She can trap you in a dream, she can make you believe you're somewhere else, she can learn possibly everything about you. All your darkest secrets. That may not sound destructive in battle, but she can destroy minds. Just by looking you in the eye she can make someone loose their mind. You'd practically be a vegetable by the time she's done with you. If you ask me, it's something worse than death itself. Not to mention her fighting skills are some of the best in the world. She's probably more skillful and tactical than any guard of the Volturi...Then there's Violet, who's main ability is everything nature. She controls the weather-"

"That's kind of a lame power," Emmett remarked.

Carolyn raised her eyebrows, "It's not when she can cause a twister to happen. She controls the weather, so that also includes air. Rain. Hail. She can cause a flood to occur or spontaneous fire to pop up without even lifting a finger. It's a lot more dangerous than you perceive it to be."

Emmett winced, "My bad..."

"Anyway, in the 1950s, Meredith was murdered by an unknown force. I don't know who, the twins didn't tell me. Since then Meredith's mate, Jamie, twins have been trying to find him ever since because Jamie and Meredith also have a son, the twins adopted brother. He's the child of a witch and a warlock, very powerful. They were our friends for about a year until they disappeared. I don't even know if they know if their mother is truly alive now..." Carolyn trailed off.

"So if we find them, can they help us? Against Aro and maybe get their mother back?" Alice asked.

"I'd say that finding the twins is a main key. You find them, then maybe your next step will make much more sense. They're very valuable allies to have, especially against Aro. Problem is, finding or convincing them to join you," Carolyn said.

We nodded. "Well, thank you for helping our family, Carolyn. We appreciate it greatly," Carlisle said.

Carolyn nodded, "This involves my family too now, so I guess it involves me."

Carlisle gave her a small smile before the meeting was dismissed. I sighed, getting up and heading out. I then felt the feather light touch of my husband. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"When did fighting off Victoria become one of the simplest things we've done?" He remarked.

I chuckled, leaning against him, "I don't know. I think we always knew this day with the Volturi would come, I guess now it's war...Why does it always come down to a fight?"

"Because, no one wants to reason anymore. The Volturi are proof of that," Edward mused, running a hand up and down my back. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out. The kids are going to college. Everything will be fine."

"I'm just worried about that," I muttered, sighing as I looked to where Elaine, Ava, and Carolyn were talking.

"They're talking about Grace's immortality," Edward filled me in quietly. "Carolyn isn't sure if Grace will be able to be immortal..."

I closed my eyes tight, "There has to be a way..."

Edward nodded, "There is...Carolyn has an idea. She's thinking about giving her powers to Grace."

I looked up at my husband with wide eyes, "That's possible?"

Edward nodded his head, "Maybe it'll make her powerful enough...I don't know, but it looks like Carolyn will make sure of it. Maybe we don't have to worry about our son going off the deep end now."

"Oh thank god," I said, burying my face in my husband's chest. I then cocked my head towards one of the walls. On there I could see an assortment of pictures Carlisle and Esme had hanging up. Ever since the kids were born there has been a lot more family pictures. The Cullen's had pictures of themselves, of course, but it was never something they used to broadcast in their home very much. Ever since Renesmee was born, wherever we went there would be some sort of photo hanging up. Alice made scrapbooks for all the kids since their growth rates are so fast, so Renesmee's from birth to seven is filled to the brim.

On the wall there was one big group shot in the middle, from Abby's first birthday. My eyes wavered to the left where one from Renesmee's first birthday hung. Edward and I were on one side, Jacob on the other. She had a big sparkly birthday crown shinning on her head. Then there was one of Lizzy, Renesmee, and Masen on Masen's first birthday. They surrounded their brother from either side. He had a big toothy grin as Alice placed a bright green birthday cake in front of him.

From there I saw one of the kids our first weekend on the Isles de Cullen. I chuckled. Lizzy was still a baby, sitting in the wake of the water. Renesmee, Masen, Lily, and Aidan all had their arms wrapped around each other. They were all so young. To think, that photo was taken only five years ago...

I sighed, looking back up at my husband. "I'm going to miss them, Edward. I wish they didn't grow up so fast."

He nodded, holding onto me tightly. His topaz eyes showed the same kind of bittersweetness as mine, "Me too, love. Me too."

*Aidan's POV*

"I can't believe you guys graduated," I remarked, swinging my arms around my cousin's shoulders. "Time goes by so fast."

"Thanks, Buddy," Masen replied, giving me a pat on the back.

"Leaving Lily and I alone the next year," I added, trailing off to look at my sister. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Aw Aide, it's not too bad. We'll all see each other a bunch," Renesmee insisted, giving me a side hug. "Anyway, we have all summer."

"True, but it doesn't mean we won't miss you three a ton," Lily chimed, looking at our cousins and Grace.

We were all currently at Bryan's house where he was throwing the biggest graduation party, possibly, ever. Only a few juniors were invited, including me, Jen, Lily, and Carly.

"Well let's have a bunch of fun then. Come on," Masen insisted, walking over to Lily and grabbing her hand. "Gotta make sure you remember my dance moves."

"That's something I'll surely remember forever," Lily replied, chuckling as the two headed off to party.

"And we should enjoy our time with Lisa, Dylan, Bryan, Tori, and the others. Don't know how much longer we'll have with them," Renesmee announced, looking at Grace.

"Yeah," Grace agreed sadly. They both then turned to me, "You don't mind us leaving you alone, Aide?"

"Nah. I'm all good ladies. Go have fun," I told them, winking.

Renesmee rolled her eyes laughing while Grace chuckled as well. I then watched my cousins all begin to have fun while I picked up a red solo cup with beer. I began to bob my head up and down to check the place out.

Everyone was all over the place. Silly string was being sprayed, just dance was being played, and I'm pretty sure most of the rooms in this house were occupied. I'm surprised how Bryan always lets his family throw these whacked out parties.

I then found a nice spot against the wall and leant against it. I could see Jen. She looked amazing tonight. She was in a little polka dot blue and white dress she designed herself. Alice helped her make it a reality.

Jen was talking to a few of our classmates, enjoying herself. I smiled at this. She deserved so much happiness.

"Hey, Aidan!" I look to see Carly make her way over to me. She looked pretty tonight. Her hair in a ponytail and a nice pink summer dress. As pretty as Carly is, I couldn't help but think of Jen's face. Her bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair.

"Hey, Carls," I greeted her. "Pretty sick party, am I right?"

"It is," She agreed, nodding her head up and down. She gave me a small smile. "Hey Aidan, can I talk to you about something. Since it's the end of the year..."

"Yeah. Sure. What about?" I asked her, still bobbing my head up and down to the music.

"About us," Carly stated simply. I bit my lip, looking to where Jen was preoccupied.

"Sure..." I trailed off, looking at her curiously.

"I'm going to decide this for you. Right here and right now. You are in love with Jennifer Peterson and I want you two to be together," Carly declared, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You make her smile, wider than anyone else can. Ever since her sister died in that car accident and her siblings left for college...I can't help but think you're the only reason she's not sad. You seem to lighten up her whole world."

"Um...Carly?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very. I had no right to kiss you like that at the party," Carly added.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her with a confused glance.

"Yes! Look, I like Joe now- no offense. You're a good guy, Aidan. That's what I like about you and you deserve to be with Jen," Carly told me, smiling brightly. She then placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering, "Go get her, tiger."

I frowned, watching as Carly then strutted over to Joe. I blinked a few times and turned around to see Jen, now starring at me with wide eyes. I knew that face, she was going to walk away.

"Jennifer Moria Peterson! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I called out, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Jen's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Aidan Hale, what the hell are you-"

"No! Let me explain myself before you walk away and we have another episode," I exclaimed, walking towards her. "Because Jen, I don't want to lose you. So please, listen."

Jen bit her lip, still flushed, but nodded her head for me to continue.

"You are my best friend. My partner in crime. I don't want to see you upset. Seeing you upset, kills me," I confessed to her. "And people don't think I can be serious. I'm crazy Aidan. I'm never rational- but you of all people know I can be when I need to. You treat me like I can do things. I know you'll always be there, and I'll always be there for you. Just like the Friends theme song; "I'll be there for you-" yada, yada. Okay Jen, you're not just my best friend. You mean the world to me. Okay, you're the Scully to my Mulder. The Pam to my Jim. The Rachel to my Ross. The Monica to my Chandler. The Lucy to my Ricky. The Lorelai to my Luke. The Joey to my Pacey. The Meredith to my Derek. The Topanga to my Cory. The Marge to my Homer. The-"

"Just get to the point, goofball," Jen remarked, chuckling. I could see tears welding in her eyes as I walked further over to her.

"My point is, I'm in love with you, Jennifer Peterson. I always have and I always will. I know I'm still a kid and I don't know where this'll end up, but I don't want to live another day knowing that I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you because I love you. I love you very, very much. You make everything better. Okay, and I'm sorry-"

"Oh shut up," Jen said, walking straight over to me. She then planted her lips onto mine and I felt my eyes go wide, but I smiled. I then closed them blissfully, bringing her into my arms as our lips locked more.

When we pulled apart, everyone in the party was cheering for us. I could see my sister giving me a thumbs up while Renesmee, Masen, and Grace clapped their hands for us. I turned to see where even Jacob, Ethan, and Seth were hanging out.

"That's my boy! Woo! Go Aidan!" Seth cheered, jumping up and down. "And that's my girl! Jennifer! Slayyy!"

Jen and I both shared a look with one another and began to burst out into laughter. I then brought her into my arms, giving her a tight hug. I then look back down at her and kiss her lips one more time.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," I said, taking her hand. She nodded in agreement as we both ran outside. It was a really clear night and I brought her to the corner of Bryan's backyard, probably right by the spot I fell off the fence last year.

"I never thought that it would be so public," Jen mused, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Eh, neither did I- but I couldn't wait any longer. It's better to seize the moment than to never even try," I said.

Jen chuckled, cupping my cheek in the palm of her hand. "I love you, Aidan Hale. More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs."

"More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John and UFOs," I repeated, chuckling. We both then pressed our lips together one more time.

Jen and I were always a team. I just don't have to worry anymore about losing her forever, because I know the two of us were going to be together...Forever.

*Renesmee's POV*

I chuckled watching Aidan and Jen begin to dance with each other outside. Their bodies swaying back and forth to the music, even though it wasn't very slow.

"I'm so happy for them!" Lily chirped, running into Ethan's arms. "Now everyone can be happy!"

"Yeah." I agreed, chuckling. I looked to Jacob who gave me a small smile. He reached out for my hand and I took it, holding it tightly.

"I can't believe Aide finally hooked up with Jen," Masen remarked, wrapping an arm around Grace's shoulders.

"I'm so excited," Lily sung, prancing all around.

I couldn't help but smile. Today was absolutely one of the best days of my life. I looked around at everyone, the smiles shinning. Everyone looked so carefree tonight. Happy. I liked seeing them like this. I turned to my best friend to see how she was. That's when my smile faltered. Grace seemed a bit tired. Her complexion still not one hundred percent. "Grace, are you sure you're feeling good today?" I asked her curiously. Masen was currently talking to Lily, so I don't think he was paying much attention.

She nodded her head, taking my hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot happened. I probably want to hit the hay soon."

"You should. I don't want you to be overtired. We have a lot of partying to do still," I said, grinning at her. Grace chuckled, giving me a hug.

"We do. Now, I'm going to try to get as much time as I can with Lisa and them. You know, this is it," Grace told me, her eyes tearing up.

I felt my heart break a bit for Grace. They were still her friends. Lisa was her friend ever since Grace moved to Manhattan. I know how there was attachment there.

"Go have fun, sweetie. Don't wait up for us," I encouraged her. Grace gave me one last smile before heading over to our friends. I would miss them too, a lot. It sucks that I can't keep any of them as friends. That's the price of immortality. At least Grace would still be in my life after all of this. The tears began to weld up in my eyes at the thought of ever saying goodbye. I didn't want the day to come. I just wanted to be stuck in this moment forever.

Suddenly, I felt the arms of my boyfriend wrap around my torso.

"Now we just got to wait for Seth to find a certain someone," Jacob mentioned to me quietly, looking towards his friend who was now the only single one.

"My sister needs time," I retorted, trailing my hand up his arm. "She's physically thirteen. She doesn't know what she wants yet."

"I can't see those two not ending up together," Jake remarked.

"I don't know. Liz feels pressured to be with Seth. She shouldn't feel pressure. I should know, I felt pressure when you and Nahuel were fighting over me. I don't want my baby sister to feel that," I told him softly.

"She won't. We'll make sure of it, but I just hope they do. I don't want him to feel like a third wheel," Jacob pointed out.

"And he won't. He'll still hang out with my sister. They'll just get together when she's ready. Everything will be fine. Promise," I declared, turning around so I was facing him. "Look, we're going to California in two months. We have an entire summer to just enjoy ourselves. It's going to be great. Nothing is in our way."

Jacob smiled, "You're right, and I can't wait to spend every second with you."

"Me too," I reciprocated. We both then shared a kiss before turning back to the party.

I was so set on making this the best summer of my life and my future plans. Little did I know something would be hitting us like it always does and that something would be huge.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Happy chapter! Jen and Aidan are together! My babies! I'm so glad they're a couple. Literally Jen and Aidan are goals, and that's coming from the person who created them. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Sit tight for the next update! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

*Jacob's POV*

It's been about two weeks since Ness's graduation and it's been wild. There have been a ton of parties besides the one at Bryan's house. It seems that Ness is out every night. I'll see her for a bit in the morning and then when she crawls into bed at night. I didn't care though. We'd have forever and she only had a few weeks left with her friends. She needed to hang out with them as much as she could.

I knew this whole thing was killing her on the inside. Ness didn't want to break any ties. This was her first real time in high school, so of course she wanted to make a bunch of friends. She made really good ones, problem is they won't be able to stay with her forever. It won't be long until she has to give that all up and start over. At least she gets to experience the whole thing in order; high school and then college. After that, who knows what the two of us will do. Hopefully by then the Volturi won't be down our throats. God knows what they're doing. To be honest I know something's brewing, but what...I don't know.

I was currently working on my bike in the garage. Ness was having a girls day with Grace, Tori, Lisa, Lily, Jen, and Carly. They were out shopping in SoHo.

I sighed, wiping the grease from my forehead. It was hot as hell today in the city but luckily Esme set up a nice fan in here so I wasn't roasting alive. Bless that woman. I liked this garage. It was definitely nicer than my work space back at Forks, but not the same. At Forks it would be cool no matter what because it was Forks. It got hot, but it was always raining. There would be something to cool you off in a jiffy. Then again, my garage back in Washington was my home. I miss it.

"Hey, Jake." I look up to see Bella make her way into the garage.

"Hey, Bells," I replied, giving her a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," She said, shrugging as she leaned against the work table. I watched her eyes linger to the bike and I saw a smirk appear on her face, "Remember when we fixed up those bikes?"

"Oh yeah." I chuckled, reminiscing on the old days. "We had some fun, didn't we?"

"We did," Bella agreed, her smile faltering. "Jake, look you're always going to be my best friend and I care about you a ton...But we need to talk about something."

"Okay," I said slowly, wiping my dirty hands on a nearby towel. "About what?"

"Renesmee...Does she know about...About well... _Your thing for me?"_ Bella asked me quietly.

I froze. _Oh shit_. I completely forget about that. It wasn't even something I've dwelt on for a long time.

I bit my lip and slowly leaned against the wall. "I never told her...In fact, I never planned on telling her. I guess I forgot..."

"How did you forget?" Bella questioned.

I shrugged, "Well Bells, you and I both belong to two different people...You're head over heels in love with Edward and well, ever since I imprinted on Ness she's the only person I've thought about. Bella, she's the only person I ever want to be with...No offense, but what I felt for you back then is a million times stronger with Renesmee. I love you, Bells, but I love Renesmee more than my existence. She's my whole world."

Bella nodded, placing her hands on my arms, "I know, Jake. I know...But you need to tell her."

"Why!?" I questioned incredulously. "It's in the past. I don't even feel that way for you anymore! In fact, it's irrelevant information at this point!"

Bella sighed, "It is. But she deserves to know the truth. I don't want my daughter to hate me or you."

"She's not going to hate us, Bells," I pointed out.

"I know, but don't you remember when she found out about how everyone felt about her before she was born?" Bella pointed out, biting her lip in worry. "She was so angry at us. We almost lost her to Lorenzo that day."

"Lorenzo's not here. Yes, she'll get mad at us but I don't think she'll completely hate you. I can't see Ness doing such a thing," I insisted, shrugging. "I can see her getting more mad at us for not telling her..."

"My point," Bella remarked, raising her eyebrows. "You see, someone needs to tell her. I don't want this coming out twenty years from now or something. It's better if we do it now."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, rubbing my temples. "God, why did I have to think I was in love with you!?"

Bella smirked, "Because it wasn't me you were in love with. It was my daughter the whole time."

"True." I chuckled. "What am I supposed to tell her though? Hey Ness, I loved your mom but it was really because you weren't born yet. So in technicality, I was just trying to get to your mom for her ovary."

"No," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Not like that, obviously. Just tell her the truth..."

"Wait, why am I the one telling her?" I cried out, raising my eyebrows.

"We'll both tell her," Bella corrected herself, glaring at me. "I thought she rather hear this news from you, but if you insist."

"I insist."

"Alright. You and I just have to find a time to tell her. Soon though. I want her to enjoy this time first," Bella told me softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Agreed," I said, nodding at my best friend. "So...Are you heading out with Edward?"

"In a bit. He's got to take care of some things with Carlisle," Bella explained, shrugging. "I thought besides talking to you about the thing we just discussed, I also hoped maybe we could hang out. Just like old times."

"Alright." I smiled, tossing her a wrench. "So...What are you going to do about this Renee thing?"

"Oh right, that," Bella muttered. She just found out it's possible she could see her mother again. "It might be easier if I just fake my death."

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you were really excited to finally see her again. Bells, it's been almost eight years since you last saw her."

"I know." Bella groaned, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "I still email her and deep down inside I know I've hurt her. She's gotten more distant. She probably thinks that I do hate her."

"Then tell her the truth. Forget Elaine's mumbo witch jumbo," I said, shrugging.

"But my mother would never understand!" Bella cried out, rubbing her temples. "I talked this over with Charlie already. It's best if Renee never finds out. She can't handle this! She could barely handle taking care of herself at times. I love my mother dearly, don't get me wrong. And I miss her...A ton. But how am I supposed to explain the past eight years? Yeah mom I'm a vampire and I have three supernatural children with my one hundred and eight year old husband!"

I shrugged, "Maybe you don't give Renee enough credit."

"Maybe," Bella mumbled, sighing. "Come on. I don't want to think about this anymore. Let's fix something or what not."

"Alright." I chuckled, giving Bella a sympathetic smile before turning our attention to the bike.

I hung out with Bella for a good hour before her and Edward left for a date. The whole time though we just hung out. It was nice to reconnect with Bella once and a while. Like I said, I'm not in love with her anymore but she was still my best friend. My family. I wanted to hang out with her when I could. She still meant a lot to me. Always would.

As I began to clean up my work space, Masen came running into the garage. He had a nervous look on his face as he rushed in. I raised my eyebrows at him, "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk. Now. All the boys in this family. Now," Masen told me fiercely.

"Why?" I questioned slowly, approaching him. "Is everything okay?"

"Nope," He told me. I then watched as he pulled out something he was hiding. The moment I saw it, I felt my eyes budge from my sockets.

"Oh shit," I cursed.

"Oh yeah," Masen replied, jerking his head towards the other room. "My house. You, me, Ethan, and Aidan."

"No problem," I squeaked as I then followed him into the other room.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

*Masen's POV*

To say I was bored today would be an understatement. Grace was having a girls day and so was Lily, so that meant the girlfriend and the best friend were out. There was Ethan, but he seemed pretty busy right now trying to figure stuff out about the Lux Lamia twins for my grandfather. He said he would be done in an hour, so maybe I'd harass him after that. Maybe go play football or something at the park.

I sighed, placing the book to the side. I was currently in my grandparents library. I look to see Aidan sitting on the couch across from me, heavily into his phone.

"Who have you been texting exactly for the past hour?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

Aidan smirked, sending a message before looking up at me. "Jen. She's being dirty," He explained.

"Nice." I chuckled, shaking my head at him. Aidan and Jen have been going strong the past two weeks. It was nice for Aidan to have someone too now. "Where's Seth?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh he's helping Lizzy with something out back. I have no clue to be honest," Aidan replied, shrugging as he began to type on his phone again. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I answered. "What?"

"Jen says she's not sure if she left her watch in the bathroom when she was getting ready. Can you go see if it's in there?" Aidan asked me, still engrossed in his phone.

"Dude, why can't you get it," I pointed out, raising my eyebrows. "It's like ten feet away."

"Because, I'm texting Jen," Aidan replied simply.

I frowned, sighing as I got up from where I was. I didn't care though. Like I said, not much to do today. All of the graduation parties were finished. We hosted one last weekend. That was fairly wild. It was your classic Cullen party so Aunt Alice went all out. Pretty much the entire grade showed up to party. It wasn't as crazy as Bryan's party, but it was crazy enough. My parents were around so they made sure there was absolutely no alcohol, a bit of a bummer, but it was nice of the family to even throw something. We probably wouldn't do something like this for a long time.

All of the parties though have been different and fun, but unfortunately all this fun was coming to a closing soon. Grace and I are supposed to move to Boston at the end of August. The day right after Lily and Aidan's birthday. Renesmee's leaving around the same time too.

I couldn't wait to move to Boston. I've never been so new city, new adventures, new things to explore- all with Grace. I couldn't wait. I loved that girl so much and to just have a life with her made me excited.

I approached the bathroom to see Jen's watch right away. Carlisle and Esme got it for her birthday this year. I have to say, they really love Jen like their own child. I'm glad because after everything she's been through, she deserves to be loved like that.

As I was admiring the watch still, I didn't realize my foot hit the waste basket. I groaned automatically as a bunch of waste fell onto the floor.

"Gross," I muttered, kneeling down to clean the mess up. All the tissues, sanitary pads, and god knows what on the floor.

As I picked up a clump of toilet paper, something unraveled from it. I look on the ground to see a stick fall the ground. When I saw what it was, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped.

"Oh crap," I breathed, picking it up. I then ran outside to where Aidan was still texting away.

"Aidan!" I yelled out frantically, holding it high up in the air.

"Yeah, what-" He stopped mid way when he saw me running into the room with the thing in my hand. "Holy shit! Where the hell did you get that!?"

"In the waste basket," I explained, starring at it wide eyed.

In my hands was a pregnancy test. A big fat positive sign was burning it's way into my eyes.

"Dude, someone peed on that," Aidan pointed out, wide eyed as well.

"No shit," I hissed, rolling my eyes. "But who's is it!?"

"Could it be someone from the party?" Aidan questioned curiously.

"Maybe, but dude what if it's one of our girls. May I remind you, my sister, my girlfriend, Lily, Jen- they all get their periods. They are fertile. They're all candidates as to who this belongs to!" I remarked.

"Alright, let's just get the guys. Try to figure this out," Aidan said, walking backwards. "I got Ethan! Maybe Seth too!"

"Alright. I'll get Jake," I replied, holding the pee stick.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, rushing into the room. "Aidan just yelled at me emergency and then ran away."

"Aidan," I shot a glare at my cousin who shrugged.

"My bad!"

"Why are we here?" Ethan asked once again.

I sighed. I then held up the pregnancy test which was now in a plastic bag. Thankfully Lizzy was occupied outside and my parents were out for the night. My house was the safest right now.

"Oh God," Ethan breathed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Is that...Is that positive?"

"Yep," I answered.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" Ethan asked, biting his lip. I could see him getting nervous.

"No," I explained to him, holding it even higher.

"Well, it's not mine. Unfortunately, I am still not exactly active yet," Seth muttered, stepping away from us.

"The same goes for me. Jen and I just got together, we've done stuff but like we haven't exactly got to the fracking stage yet," Aidan said, putting his hands up. He then turned to Ethan and narrowed his eyes, "Did you get my sister pregnant!?"

Ethan looked at him wide eyed and held his hands up in the air, "Hey! Dude! It's not me! I haven't had sex with your sister since she was assaulted!"

"Okay...That means you're out of the loop," Aidan mumbled. He then looked at Jake and I, "What about you two?!"

"It can't be me!" I protested. "Grace and I always use protection!"

"Protection breaks. Condoms are not one hundred precent accurate," Seth pointed out.

"Same goes for me, but shit. I don't know man," Jacob whispered, pacing around. "Aw man, Edward and Bella are going to kill me."

"You? What if this is Lily? There's still a chance, what if she's been a month pregnant and hasn't known until now," Ethan said, now thinking about it. "Oh crap, I'm going to get castrated! I can see it now. Rosalie and Emmett are going to destroy me into tiny little pieces-"

"Oh yeah you are," Aidan hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I'll also be going in on your mutilation."

"Before we tear someone into pieces, what if it isn't any of yours," Seth mentioned. "What if it belongs to like Lisa or Tori. Maybe someone from the party."

"True, but this was in the library bathroom. Not many people from the party where hanging out there," I pointed out.

"Can you see who's scent is on the stick?" Jacob asked curiously, anxiously fiddling with his hands.

"I'm not sniffing it! There's still pee on there!" Aidan cried out.

"The same goes for us," Ethan said, jerking a thumb at me.

"Why not you two?" I asked, looking at Jake and Seth. "You two are dogs. You can sniff it out."

"Ha, no," Jacob answered.

"We're not unsanitary," Seth retorted bitterly. "We may be dogs, but we have our limits too."

"Then who the hell does this stick belong to!?" Aidan cried out. Just as he did that, Grace, Renesmee, Lily, and Jen walked into the room.

They looked at us wide eyed and then at the stick in my hand. I froze as we waited for one of them to respond.

"Why are you idiots playing with a pregnancy test?" Lily remarked, raising her eyebrows. "We leave you alone for like a few hours and you've regressed to playing with trash? Where did you even get one?"

"In our trash," Jacob spoke up, looking at Ness. My sister's eyes widened the moment they locked eye contact.

"Now, I assume one of you know who it belongs to so please, speak now or forever hold your peace," Aidan announced, looking at the girls. They all shared looks with one another. "Come on! I'm not getting any younger here, ladies!"

"Aidan, come on. Maybe they don't know," Jacob said, patting the teenage boy on the back.

"No...No. I know who it is because it belongs to me," An all to familiar voice spoke up. "It's mine."

I felt myself freeze. My entire body froze and my heart stopped. I looked over to see who it was, tears welding up in their eyes.

"Grace," I whispered.

My girlfriend was pregnant. I was going to be a father.

* * *

 **A/N: well...WHOMP there it is. I think some of you knew but eh. What the hell, Grace and Masen are having a baby. Things are about to get heated, let me tell you. In the meantime, thanks for reading, hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate, and that's all. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

*Grace's POV*

I laughed as I entered the Cullen household with the rest of the girls. We just dropped Lisa and Tori off and now the rest of us were going to hang out at Ness's for a bit. To say the last few days have been crazy would be an understatement. There was way too much going on and I just wanted today to be the last day I could be ok.

I couldn't deny what's happened, as much as I wanted to. I took at least five tests. All of them said positive. There was no way I could say it wasn't true. Now I just had to tell Masen... _But how?_ For gods sake, I'm eighteen years old. He's only five. Is he really ready for this? I mean, Bella and Edward got married young and had Renesmee when Bella was eighteen- but they've always been old souls. Edward was one hundred and eight. Bella may have been eighteen, but she's always been mature for her age. Then there's my parents. My parents met in college. Right after my mom's graduation, the whole thing with Marcus happened and my mom had Robert. My mom was twenty-four when she had him. With me, she was twenty-six. She was young, but she wasn't just fresh out of high school.

I was scared out of my mind right now.

"You guys are going to look so great in college," Lily complimented Renesmee and I. "All these outfits- you're going to be the talk of the campus."

"Thanks, Lily," Renesmee replied, chuckling. "We're going to be in such different climate zones. I'll be in sunny California and you'll be in-"

"Freezing cold Boston. I can't wait for the snow," I remarked, forcing myself to smile. _Who knows if I would go to college now?_ I mean, if I was going to have this kid I want to be there for my child. If I have forever, why not? I'll have the rest of eternity to go to college. Kind of bumped this happened, but it did and there was no way of stopping it.

As Renesmee unlocked the front door of her home, we all came face to face with the boys of the household. My eyes right away laid on the test in Masen's hands.

I felt my entire body freeze up. _No. Not like this._

"Why are you idiots playing with a pregnancy test?" Lily remarked, being the first to speak up. "We leave you alone for like a few hours and you've regressed to playing with trash? Where did you even get one?"

 _From me,_ I thought, biting my lip. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

"In our trash," Jacob spoke up, his eyes falling on Ness. I looked at my best friend. She seemed just as confused as the boys.

"Now, I assume one of you know who it belongs to so please, speak now or forever hold your peace," Aidan announced, looking at us. I shared a look with Renesmee, Lily, and Jen. They all seemed pretty clueless in all of this. "Come on! I'm not getting any younger here, girls!"

"Aidan, come on. Maybe they don't know," Jacob said.

"No...No. I know who it is because it belongs to me," The words fell out of my mouth. I wasn't going to lie. I couldn't lie.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I felt the tears beginning to weld up in my eyes. This is not how I wanted it to happened...

"It's mine," I confirmed.

I looked up at Masen. I couldn't read his face. He just stared at me before whispering, "Grace."

The tears began to fall from my eyes. I wanted to run. I couldn't look at any of them right now.

"You're pregnant?" Renesmee asked slowly. I looked at my best friend, her eyes wide. I couldn't tell what any of them were feeling. _Were they angry? Upset?_

"Yes," I stated again, shutting my eyes tight. The tears falling from my eyes. "Okay! I'm the pregnant one here! And this is not the way I wanted to do this!"

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Masen questioned.

I bit my lip, "I don't know! I just found out, I was going to tell you soon, but damn it-"

"Are you one hundred percent sure you are though?" Masen asked again.

"Mase!" Renesmee cried out.

"Yes," I answered, clenching my fists. "And if you're going to ask me if it's yours as well, it is. It's your child."

"But..." Masen looked dumbfounded. "How-"

"When a mommy and a daddy really love each other-"

"Aidan!" Jen chided, walking over to her boyfriend. "We all know how it works."

"Just checking," Aidan replied quietly as his girlfriend wrapped an arm around his torso.

"What I meant was, we used protection. How did this..." Masen trailed off, looking at me wide eyed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You seriously don't remember? The night at the lake? In the tent! For god sake, we didn't use a condom!"

Masen's eyes widened in realization, "Oh...Right."

"Yeah. Right," I replied bitterly. I then grab the test from his hand. "Look, if you don't want in then just leave me alone. Okay?"

"Grace!" Masen called out in astonishment as I began to march towards the door. "No! We're talking! Right now."

"Everyone clear out," Lily ordered, sensing we needed our privacy. "Now!"

Everyone scattered after that. I could tell Renesmee was worried as she looked back at me before leaving the area with Jake. I then looked at my boyfriend as he approached me.

"Grace, I didn't mean it like that," Masen told me softly. "I...I am trying to digest this all. It's kind of-"

"A surprise?" I muttered meekly. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Exactly," Masen said, touching my arm gently. "Grace, look...I love you. I love you so much. This is my kid and I'm not going to abandon you."

"So...You're happy?" I asked quietly.

Masen smiled a little before nodding, "Yeah...I am. It's my kid. We're having a baby!"

"So...You want to keep him or her?" I added, biting my lip.

"Of course, if you're okay with it. Grace, it's your body. I know it's my kid as well, but you're allowed to have executive decision. If you don't want to carry the baby, then I won't make you. As long as you're okay, I'm okay," Masen told me truthfully, cupping my cheek. "I love you and I love this baby."

"So you're ready to be a father?" I asked quietly. "At five years old?"

Masen chuckled, but nodded, "Yes. Look, I mean it's not something I thought about a lot but I did want to become a father. Eventually. Of course I didn't think it would happen so soon, but none the less I'm happy. I'm happy."

The tears began to spill from my eyes as I cupped his face, "Good...Because I am too."

Masen grinned at me before reaching down to touch my abdomen. He looked down at it and I don't think I've ever seen such adoration in his eyes, "Look here kid, this is your dad speaking now and I just want you to know your mommy and I are very happy that you're going to be a part of our lives."

I laughed, the tears still falling from my eyes. "We're going to be parents," Masen said softly.

"We're going to be parents," I repeated, smiling at him. He cheered in happiness, bringing me into his arms. I then wrapped mine around his torso and buried my face into his chest. I chuckled, smiling from ear to ear.

"You know, we're going to have to face the others at some point," Masen pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, looking up at him. "And our parents."

Masen's eyes widened a bit, "Right...Them."

"I don't know how they're going to react to this," I muttered, biting my lip.

"And we should get you to my grandfather soon. I mean, this baby is supernatural..." Masen trailed off.

"Half Lux Lamia with a bit of witch from his mother?" I questioned quietly. "Jesus christ."

"Maybe the baby will inherit one gene. Be one type of creature," Masen pointed out.

"Maybe," I muttered in agreement. "Oh god..."

"When though?" I asked quietly, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt.

"Well I mean, half of them know already," Masen said, tilting his head up. I looked up to see Renesmee, Lily, Jen, Jacob, Aidan, Seth, and Ethan watching us from above.

"You guys were listening in the whole time?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe..." Jen muttered, giving us a shy smile.

"I mean, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Renesmee said, giving a big excited smile.

"I would like to state Ethan and I were forced here against our will," Jacob announced, sharing a nod with Ethan. "But, we were a bit curious too."

"We wanted to know," Aidan confessed, grinning at Seth and then back at us.

"Jesus Christ...So are you guys happy?" Masen asked.

"Of course! I'm going to be an aunt!" Renesmee squealed, running down the stairs to elope us into a big group hug. She then looked down towards my stomach, "Little Renesmee Jr. is in there."

"You mean Lily Jr, because you're obviously naming your kid after me," Lily declared, walking over to the two of us.

Masen chuckled, rolling his eyes as Lily gave us each a hug of congratulations.

"Maybe they can combine the names," Renesmee suggested. "Like Lilisme..."

"How about not," Masen replied, scrunching his nose up. "I love you two, but no."

"Yeah," I agreed, giving a shy smile. "We'll have to wait and see."

"I'm fine, just long as I'm cool Auntie Lil," Lily replied giddily.

"Same," Renesmee chimed, giving me another hug.

"And don't forget the baby's awesome Uncle Aidan and Uncle Seth!" Aidan exclaimed, coming down the stairs with Seth.

"We're going to teach this kid everything we know!" Seth added excitedly.

"You should really tell Carlisle," Jacob mentioned, coming forward with Ethan.

"He's right, buddy," Ethan added, giving Masen a pat on the back. He turned to me and gave a gentle smile. "I'm happy for you but that child...We don't know what he or she is."

"The baby is fine," I insisted, protectively touching my stomach.

"I didn't mean it like that, Grace," Ethan told me right away, sensing my nerves. "I meant, we don't know their kind. The baby might grow at an exceptionally fast rate. Look at a regular hybrid. You could be popping this kid out in a month."

"How long are you?" Jacob asked curiously. Renesmee raised her eyebrows at him.

"About two weeks. It's not long," I said softly.

"Well you need Carlisle to examine you right away because you may think you're two weeks, but you're actually looking about a month," Jacob said.

"And you know this how?" Renesmee questioned.

Jacob shrugged, "Well I remember when your mom was pregnant. Ness, you were born in a matter of weeks- I think a month after the wedding. The same goes for Lizzy and Masen. Lizzy was born two or three months after Bella got pregnant and Masen was at least a month...The child your carrying, it may be part witch or warlock...But it's still got Lux Lamia in them. They're going to grow fast."

I felt fear clench over my heart like a cold fist. I shared a look with Masen who bit his lip, "He's right..."

"Well, let's just tell the family. Carlisle and my aunt can help. She's a doctor as well," I insisted, touching my abdomen where my baby was. "I can't loose him, Masen."

He paused, looking at me with amusement, "You think it's a boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Masen Anthony, now's not the time."

"But, do you?"

"I don't know. Like I said, let's just get back to the problem at hand," I pointed out.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Let's just tell my parents first. I guess..."

"That sounds for the best. We'll tell my family after. They probably will take it a little different than yours," I muttered. "With Nonna Carolyn here..."

"Understood," Masen said, wrapping an arm around here.

"Did I hear what I just think I heard?" Lizzy questioned, coming in with Abby following right behind.

"Oh god!" I blushed. "Were we that loud?"

"No," Lizzy replied, shaking her head. "I can read minds, remember."

"Oh right," I muttered, giving her a shy smile.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" She chirped excitedly, running over to give us hugs. "Don't worry, things will be fine. They just have to! That's my little niece in there!"

"So you think it's a girl?" Masen questioned, smirking. He wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. Let's just wait for your parents."

"Agreed," Masen said. He picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Now all we had to do was tell our parents the news... _Oh goody._ My mother was going to kill me!

*Edward's POV*

"That was really great," Bella said to me as we walked through our front door.

"It was," I agreed, pressing my lips to my wife's. It was nice to have date night with Bella when we could. Of course we couldn't do the normal human dating at a restaurant, but we always found something interesting to do. Tonight we went dancing. It took some convincing, but my wife seemed to comply. "You look absolutely beautiful, by the way," I whispered in her ear.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. If she could, I think she'd be blushing bright red right now. "Thanks. I'm glad I wasn't human. If human Bella was dancing, she would've probably broken a leg."

"No. I don't think you ever gave your human self a lot credit, love," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're just as amazing as you were back then. Just a little different, but you'll always be the same Bella I fell in love with."

Bella smiled, reaching up to press her lips to mine. "I think the two of us should discuss this some more in the bedroom."

"If you insist, Mrs. Cullen," I replied huskily.

As I tossed the keys to the Ashton Martin onto the counter, and I was ready to sweep my wife into my arms- I noticed right away something wasn't right. There was Masen and Grace. They were seated at on the living room couch like they were waiting for something.

"Um, hey guys," Bella greeted them, the two of us flustered. "What's up?"

"We have to talk to you guys," Masen announced, grabbing onto Grace's hand tightly. "It's very important."

I shared a worried look with Bella before turning to our son. "What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say something unexpected happened," Grace replied, her voice laced with nerves. I tried reading her mind but all she thought about was our reaction. How we were going to get mad with her.

"What's the matter?" Bella and I then took seats across from them.

"Mom...Dad..." Masen trailed off, gripping even tighter to Grace's hand. "We're...Well Grace is- I mean together we're-"

"I'm pregnant," Grace blurted out, her face going red.

I don't think I moved for a good whole minute before finally sharing a look with Bella, who looked just like me. We then turned back to the two, "You're what?"

"Grace and I are going to have a baby," Masen stated. "I know, it's sudden. And I know! We were careful! It just...I don't know- it just happened! And we want to keep the baby! We just need help."

I paused, biting my lip. "Son...Grace...Are you sure you're ready to be parents? You're both still kids...You're not even married."

"We know. It's sudden. But, we both agreed on the fact that we can't get rid of him or her," Grace spoke up. "I know, I'm throwing college away but I'm choosing a path of immortality here with Masen. If we have that, then college can wait. This is our child and I can't make myself get rid of him."

"I understand," Bella spoke up, reaching out to grab Grace's hands. "You know, I was in your position with Renesmee. It's a scary thought."

"It is," Grace agreed, biting her lip.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Bella reassured Grace and Masen. "Look, we'll tell Carlisle first thing tomorrow. He'll take a look and see what exactly is going on...Have you told anyone else?"

Masen bit his lip, "Well...Ethan, Lily, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Aidan, Lizzy, and Abby found out. Not on purpose, just kind of on accident..."

"Alright," Bella said. "Does your mother know, Grace? Or anyone in your family?"

The young woman shook her head, "No. I haven't told any of them yet."

"Okay," Bella muttered. She then composed herself, "Look, why don't you two go upstairs and get some sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning. You must be exhausted. Like I said, we'll discuss this with the others in the morning and see what's going on. But I also high suggest you tell your mother what's going on."

"Of course," Grace said quietly.

"Thanks, Mom," Masen spoke up. He then looked at me and nodded his head, "Dad."

"Night kids," I told them.

After saying goodnight to them and the two of them were in Masen's room, I turned to Bella. She looked at me with wide eyes, "Our son is having a baby."

"At five," I added quietly.

Bella sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat down on the couch, "I'm not disappointed, okay. I can't be."

"How are you not disappointed!?" I fumed, looking at her wide eyed. "Our son got a girl pregnant!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Why? Are you mad because they weren't married? Edward, this isn't the 1900s anymore! This was bound to happen!"

"So you knew they were having sex!?" I accused. "Why didn't you stop it!"

"Me? What about you, Mr. Mind Reader! How did you miss this one!" Bella shot back at me.

"Well it's kind of hard when two of your children have mental shields and the other one gets protected by her younger siblings!" I retorted. "Anyway don't put this back on me, why the hell didn't you say anything!?"

"Because I wasn't sure. Anyway I didn't think they were in any sort of trouble!" Bella hissed at me angrily. "Edward, in our case it's understandable why we waited after marriage! You were brought up that way and even though I wasn't, I complied because I wanted it to be special. I knew that on our wedding night it would count and it did. Our child isn't like that. I don't think any of our children are worried about saving it for their wedding night!"

"What do you mean our children aren't?" I asked incredulously. "When I had the talk with each of them it was expected that they'd be responsible! Safe!"

"They're being safe! Jesus christ, Edward accidents happen! And whether you like it our not, this child is going to be our grandchild! So you have to deal with it!" Bella growled at me.

"Is Renesmee having sex?!" I asked now.

Bella bit her lip, "I don't know, but we talked about it. Edward, she's being responsible if anything."

"Oh jesus christ," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "They're all having sex and we had no clue! What kind of parents are we!?"

"What do you expect, Edward! We're not supposed to be keeping them on a leash!" Bella seethed.

 _Maybe Jacob,_ I thought.

"They're our children! We raised them right and we have to trust their judgement! It's not like they don't have any morals! How about instead of blaming them, you need to put trust in our children!"

I took a deep breath and grabbed my wife's hands gently, "Bella, I trust our children."

"It doesn't sound like it," She remarked, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed, "I do. Really...I just was raised in another time period. A time where you weren't even allowed to hug until the fifth date. It was a lot more reserved back then. And it's not your fault or the kids. It's just how I was raised and clashing that with the twenty first century, where everything is completely and utterly different from when I was seventeen...It's overwhelming."

Bella nodded, cupping my cheek, "I know you wish they saved it for marriage, but sometimes it doesn't work that way for everyone. If one of our kids save it for marriage then that's great. Okay. But it's absolutely fine if they don't. Sex is something they have to mutually agree on. It's not something you can plan either. It can be messy and confusing. You and I both know that...But all in all, I love Masen. I love Grace as if she was our own. I am not going to abandon them now. Not when they need us the most."

I nodded my head, "I won't either. Bella, this is our grandchild and our children...I was just surprised. I'm sorry that I acted that way."

"I'm sorry too," Bella whispered. "Look, I didn't think they would have a child for a long time. In fact, I knew they were serious but not this serious. I don't know. I didn't see this coming either."

"I thought we had a few more years until they would have children," I added as we both took seats on the couch. "At least when they were done with college or married."

"Edward, I'm going to be a grandmother," Bella stated softly, wide eyed. "I'm only twenty-seven. I have to be the world's youngest grandmother or something."

"Well if you're the world's youngest, then I'm the world's oldest," I mumbled. "Try having a grandfather's who's actually one hundred and thirteen years old. Talk about old, when Emmett finds out I won't hear the end of it."

Bella stifled a laugh, laying her head against my shoulder, "We're going to be grandparents."

"Yes, we are," I answered quietly, holding on tight to her hand. "Eight years ago we had our first kid- now we're grandparents."

"Yeah," Bella replied, but I then saw a small smile emerge on her face. "But you know this means a new baby- and better yet, our grandchild."

I chuckled, hugging on tightly to my wife, "Let's just hope that whatever happens, everything will be fine. First thing when they wake up, I'm going to discuss things over with Carlisle."

"Alright. Good," Bella replied quietly. "Good."

The two of us just sat in silence for the next couple of hours. Still trying to fathom the fact that we would be having a grandchild.

* * *

 **A/N: So...One set of parents know lol. Hope you guys enjoy! I've had some spare time and have had the chance to write even more. This is definitely going to go faster than Noon Sun haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

*Renesmee's POV*

I woke up the next morning to find Jacob laying next to me in the bed. To say yesterday was shocking would be an understatement. I was really excited to be an aunt, but it was just such a big surprise. Masen and Grace already having a kid. They just got of high school themselves. It was kind of a scary thought. They love each other though, that's what matters. As long as they love each other and they'll love this kid- I think everything is going to be absolutely fine. Perfect, even.

"You okay?" I heard Jacob mutter into the pillow.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, turning my head so I could face him. Jacob's eyes were closed and he looked asleep still.

"You have that face you get when you're thinking about something a lot," He said, opening his eyes up a bit. "Is the whole Masen and Grace baby thing bothering you?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head right away. "I'm happy for them...It's just...I don't know."

"What?" He asked again, wrapping an arm around my torso. "Come on, Ness. I know you. Something is clearly bothering you."

"Fine," I confessed, sighing. "Masen's my little brother. The youngest, yet he's having a kid before me."

"You want to have a kid?" Jacob asked me, his eyes going wide. "Now?!"

"No!" I replied quickly. "I mean yes- No! Not now, Jake. I'm just saying, I always thought we'd have kids first. Then he'd have one and finally...I don't know..."

"It's possible for you to get pregnant, right?" Jacob asked me curiously. "I mean...It's just-"

"I think so," I replied, nodding my head. "I mean I get my period. I don't see why not. I talked about it once with Maysun."

"Really? You and Maysun?" Jacob's lips quirked into an amused smile.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "She's a nice girl. She's just shy. Anyway, May said I'll stop eventually. After Serena had Abby, her period stopped. May believes since we live forever we can keep having it for many years. Serena was two hundred years old and part witch, so her period lasted for that long. It's going to stop eventually. May still gets hers and she's almost two hundred. So maybe around two hundred my menstrual cycle will stop. Who knows, so as of now we have all the time in the world."

"Alright. For now, I'm just happy to start a life with you," Jacob said, cupping my cheek.

"Me too," I agreed, pressing my lips to his.

We went down stairs to see Lizzy sitting by the kitchen isle. She was dressed out of her pajamas, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her bronze hair halfway up. I noticed she looked a bit different today. More stoic.

"Hey," I greet her. "Where's mom and dad?"

"With Masen and Grace," Lizzy explained, taking my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah," She answered right away. "Why?"

"You seem off about something," I mentioned quietly.

Lizzy shrugged, "It's nothing. Come on."

I nodded as I followed her into the main house. By now, I could tell everyone in our home knew Grace was pregnant. It wasn't long until I reached my grandfather's office.

"I'll wait outside," Jacob told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Alright," I replied before parting ways.

When I got inside the room, Grace was propped on the examination table. Her shirt was lifted halfway so her stomach was exposed. Now I could see there was a bit of a bump forming. Masen was right next to her, holding tightly to his girlfriend's hand.

"Hello, Renesmee. Lizzy," Grandpa greeted us first. Besides us, my parents and Lily were seated on the side. My mom and Lily were holding on tightly to each other's hands while my dad squeezed my mom's shoulder.

"So...What's going on?" I asked.

"The baby is growing fast," Masen explained, sharing a look with Grace.

"Around the same rate Bella's pregnancy was with Masen," Grandpa added. "It's a possibility this child could be a Lux Lamia."

"But how?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It's possible because Grace is part witch. My theory is since Lux Lamia were created by witches, then the child could be 100% of either. It could be possible...I was hoping to maybe get Ava's help since she is a doctor as well and a witch," Grandpa mentioned.

"Which we need to tell them first exactly what's going on," Grace added, covering her stomach up.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" My mother asked, her voice laced with worry.

My grandfathered paused, "It could be. I'm not guaranteeing anything yet, but by the looks of it if we're not careful it could be just like carrying a hybrid. Grace, you may be part witch, but it won't be like a full witch carrying a vampire's child. In cases like those, a witch's body is strong because of her magic. That's the only reason they survive after those kinds of births. You are part human. Your body may not be strong enough to carry this child..."

Grace's eyes grew wide, "So...What does that mean?"

"What that means is, I need your aunt's help. Very soon because she may know witch remedies that can keep your body strong. I have experience from Bella's pregnancies and Gwen's pregnancy...But I could do so much in this case. You're going to have to drink blood. It's the only thing the baby will eat. The longer we post pone that, the weaker your vitals will get. And at this point- your vitals are starting to drop. We're going to have to be very careful about this," Grandpa explained. "And if we want to stay safe, we'll have to start precautions now."

"Okay," Grace replied softly, sharing a look with Masen.

"And we need to find a safe place for you to give birth in. The city may be too suspicious right now," Grandpa said.

"Alright. First we have to tell Grace's family and then we'll decide on that," Masen declared, nodding in agreement with Grace.

"I'm going to get you blood. If your body accepts it, that means that's a good start," Grandpa stated.

"Alright," Grace agreed, nodding her head.

"Kids, I don't know if you should be in the room for this. It'll be human blood," Mom spoke up quietly. "Anyone who doesn't feel like they have control, you should stay out. It's not an easy thing to tempt yourself from."

"I'm staying," Lily announced firmly. "I can do it."

"As will I," I added.

Lizzy bit her lip, "I'm going to see how the others are doing."

As Lizzy left, I sighed. "Is she okay?" Masen asked me, "She's been quiet all morning."

"I don't know," I said, looking back to where my little sister just left.

"I should talk to her," My mother muttered, biting her lip as she debated with herself. "She's normally not like this..."

"She's fine, love. She just had a disagreement with Seth this morning," My dad explained softly. "I think she just needs some alone time right now."

"Alright," My mother agreed warily. I frowned. _Fight? With Seth? Since when?_

Before I could say anything else, my grandfather came into the room. In his hands was a mug of blood. I felt the burn in the back of my throat get greater, but I controlled it. I had this. My best friend needed me. _I had this_. Even though I felt like it felt like my throat was on fire. I had this. I can control my lust.

Grace looked at it warily, but once sniffing it she took a sip. Soon, she drank the whole thing right now. "As what I thought," My grandfather murmured, taking Grace's pulse. "The baby needs blood. Your vitals are ten times stronger."

"I need to tell my mom," Grace whispered. "I want her here."

"I'll call her, sweetheart," My mom said, getting up.

"Thank you," Grace replied as she turned to Masen. He gave her a comforting smile before pressing his lips to her cheek.

Somehow all I could say was this is going to be a bumpy ride.

*Jasper's POV*

I closed the door behind me tight while everyone else stayed inside. I couldn't be in there. Carlisle was giving Grace human blood and even though I've gotten better with my self control, I'm still not the best one in the family when it comes to that. I spent at least a good couple of decades feeding off humans. It's not an easy thing to shake off. The others always had it easy since they were turned. They were able to have immense self control. Meanwhile, I was stuck here.

I decided to occupy myself by reading outside. At least here all the different smells of the city occupied my nose so it wouldn't be in a frenzy.

As I turned around though, I spotted Lizzy. Automatically I felt a strong wave of frustration and sadness hit me. There was also a hint of jealously. I frowned. _Why was Lizzy feeling this way?_

"I'm a mess, Uncle Jazz," Lizzy spoke up, looking over at me.

"Wanna tell your uncle about it?" I lightly asked, walking over.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's kind of a long story."

"Eh, I got time darlin," I said, taking a seat next to her.

She chuckled, shaking her head at me. As a child, Lizzy found my accent amusing. I remember she'd always try to impersonate it but fail miserably.

That was when we were living on the islands. Things were different back then. This was before Abby was even present in my life. When Alice and I didn't have a child of our own to dote.

Before our daughter, we would spoil our nieces and nephews like crazy. It was always a ton of fun. I know Alice was just happy buying them the latest outfits and toys, watching the smile's light up on their faces. I used to play with them a lot. Emmett and I used to pretend wrestle with the kids because they'd get a kick out of that. All sorts of games like that.

Out of all my nieces and nephews though, Lizzy used to be my little buddy back on the islands. All the kids have some sort of special relationship with us. For example, Rose and Renesmee have a special bond because Rose helped take a big part in the raising of Renesmee the first two years of her life. Of course, she then had her own children to worry about, but she never lost touch of the maternal feelings she has for Renesmee. Renesmee made her feel like a mother, so not that she doesn't worry about her other nieces and nephews; but she just has a deeper bond with Ness. In a way, Rose was always kind of Renesmee's unofficial godmother.

Back on the island, whenever Aidan and Lizzy would play games, Emmett and I tended to join in on them. Aidan and Emmett would verse Lizzy and I. Besides that, Lizzy used to read to me a lot. We'd talk books. I used to buy her books. Teach her new things. She was always interested in learning, which caught my attention and caused me to just have a special bond with my niece. It's what prepared me for my own child.

"Alright, so tell Uncle Jasper what happened," I said, looking over to her.

"Seth and I had a fight," She confessed lamely. "I got mad at him...I've never gotten mad at him before. Ever."

"Ever?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Lizzy said, nodding her head. "We fought and I was already upset with him for some other things, but I guess I might've taken out my anger on him..."

"Okay, start for the beginning. Why are you upset with Seth?" I asked her.

"The whole imprinting thing. I don't know, and I guess..." Lizzy paused, shaking her head. "But I lashed out on him today because I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Why are you jealous? Or who are you jealous of?"

"Masen," Lizzy confessed quietly. "Renesmee. Lily. Aidan. They all got to grow up together. Go to high school by themselves. Aidan and I used to play together all the time, now he's growing up and leaving me behind. They all found love. Masen is younger than me, yet he grew up faster than I did. He is five years old and he's about to have a kid. I'm five, going on six, I am still in middle school. Seth is making the imprinting thing weird..."

I paused, looking at my niece. She suddenly looked a lot more grown up, "Liz, no one's leaving you behind."

"It's not just that," Lizzy muttered, biting her lip. "Look, I...Uncle Jasper I can't be with Seth...I don't think I can give him what he wants."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...I can't have children," Lizzy stressed, looking at me with sad green eyes.

"Lizzy, you don't know that," I pointed out. "I thought that wolves imprinted to keep the pack going so there has to be a way."

"I thought so too...But then Grandpa did some tests today. The only people on this planet that know about them right now are you and my parents," Lizzy explained to me quietly. "I didn't even tell Ness or Abby, I...He did tests and I'm barren. There's no way I'm going to be able to carry a kid...And it's not something I thought about. I mean, I'm physically thirteen why on earth would I want a child now- but it's just a possibility that can never happen..."

"Liz." I sighed, looking at my niece.

"Don't tell anyone else. I don't want to put too much fuss on it. I already screwed things up with Seth," Lizzy whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And I don't want to worry my parents right now. They have to deal with Grace and Masen. My dad knows about the fight, but only by coincidence. I told him it was about something stupid, nothing to worry about. I lied straight out to him, pushed him away and I just- I just don't want them to worry about me right now. This is the last thing anyone needs."

I felt all of her sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt awful. I wrapped an arm around my niece and hugged her to my side.

"Lizzy, things will get better. I promise," I told her sincerely.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I just can't believe it. Not now when everything is changing." Lizzy cried softly.

"You'll be okay, Lizard." I looked up to see Aidan making his way over now. I was shocked to see him and so was Lizzy.

He sent me a smile before taking the other seat next to her. "You'll be okay."

"Aidan, please don't tell anyone anything I said," Lizzy pleaded, trying to control her tears.

"I won't. I promise. But Liz, you can't be keeping these things in," Aidan whispered.

"Look, I can stomach this until the baby is born. Just promise me to not mention a word of this to anyone else," Lizzy asked.

I bit my lip. I should really tell Bella and Edward, but she was right. There was way too much stress right now. This'll only make things chaotic.

"We won't," I told my niece, sharing a look with Aidan. He nodded in agreement.

The three of us sat in the garden as the tears of Lizzy's face greatened. A sob broke out from her and I brought her into a hug while Aidan held on tightly to her hand. I tried to send her a few waves of calmness, but all I could do was feel heartbroken for my niece.

* * *

 **A/N: So surprise surprise surprise! I've been writing a lot so here's the next update. Poor Lizzy :/ Well there's more to that. I hope you guys all enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

*Grace's POV*

"So let me get this straight, again," My mother said slowly as she intensely rubbed her forehead. "You're pregnant..."

"Yes," I answered, watching my mother walk back and forth. Robert, Cordelia, Lucia, Aunt Ava, and Uncle Zach were all present in the room as well with equality shocked faces.

Masen and I went over my aunt's house today and gently slipped them the news. It was going to be fine until I casually might've slipped in that I was expecting and well...Here we are. To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

"Look, I know it's sudden. I mean it wasn't planned. We were being careful and...And we just really want this," I said, sharing a look with Masen. "I know I was planning on going to college, but I can't. This baby, it's ours. I want to be there for them."

"Wow," My mother whispered, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm a grandmother of two...In my forties..."

"Are you upset?" I asked meekly, biting my lip.

My mother shook her head and sent us a small smile, "No...Baby, are you happy?"

"Yes," I answered confidently. "Very."

"Then, I can't be mad," My mother confessed, shrugging. "You two love each other and that's what's important. And you'll love this baby. Just know this isn't something easy. Parenting is a lot harder than it looks."

"We know and we're ready for this," Masen spoke up no, the two of us smiling at each other.

"Come here," My mom said, bringing me into a hug. I chuckled as I buried my face into my mother's shoulder. She squeezed me tightly and then looked towards my boyfriend, "Get in here, Masen. You're the father of my grand baby."

Masen chuckled as my mom brought him into a fierce hug between the three of us.

"I'm happy too," Aunt Ava announced, sharing a look with Uncle Zach. He looked pretty happy as well. "Congrats, sweetheart."

"Thank god." I breathed in relief. "Carlisle wants your help, delivering this baby that is."

"Of course," My aunt chimed. "I could imagine he's never delivered a baby like this before. Neither have I, but we can work together. We got Delia's baby out just fine, we'll get yours out as well with no issue. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Aunt Ava," I replied as she went to hug me.

"Congrats kids," Uncle Zach told us, giving me a hug and Masen a pat on the back.

"I'm happy for you guys," Cordelia spoke up, giving us a warm smile. "Now Lucia can have a baby cousin to play with! Oh, we could even do those family christmas shoots like they do in those commercials for K-Mart!"

"I don't see why not," I replied, chuckling as I gave my sister in-law a hug.

"This is really going to be like one of those big families," Cordelia gushed. "This is going to be great."

"Thanks, Cordy," Masen said, chuckling as she went to give him a hug as well.

"Well I'm not happy about this," Robert declared, getting up from the couch. "Grace, you're eighteen-"

"And you're twenty with a kid," I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but I've been stuck in the body of a twenty one year old for years," Robert retorted.

"Robert," I chided. "Look, this is my decision with Masen. I know I'm young, but I've been grown up for a while. I love this kid and there's no way in hell I'm getting rid of it."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy," Robert remarked. He narrowed his eyes at Masen, "And you, I trusted you with her and you get her pregnant."

"Robert!" Cordelia scolded.

"Masen and I contributed to making this child equally. He didn't just get me pregnant. We created this child, _together_. If you want to blame anyone, blame the both of us. Blame me as well, because I'm just as guilty as Masen then," I hissed at my brother.

Robert frowned at me and without another word, walked out of the room.

"Robert!" I groaned.

"Grace, maybe give him some space," My mother suggested.

I sighed, biting my lip. "No...We need to talk. Now."

With that, I marched to where Robert locked himself up out back. He was currently seated on the porch. A stressed hand was running through his light brown hair.

"Alright, let's talk," I told him sternly. He didn't reply as I took a seat right next to him. "Look, if we don't talk, then we'll be ignoring one another for days on end. I don't want to ignore you like kids again."

Robert lightly chuckled, "You were very persistent when it came to ignoring me. Stubborn as anything, but you always turned around. Couldn't ignore me forever."

"True," I muttered quietly, starring out into the dark. "Robert, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions."

"I know," Robert replied softly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just...I lost out on so much. I didn't get time to adjust to you growing up. I can't help but see the young girl that just turned fourteen. The one that was screaming and crying as I left her in the apartment to join Marcus while our mother was passed out on the ground..."

"Robert," I whispered, touching his arm. "I'm not that girl anymore."

My brother nodded, "Of course. You've changed- you've grown up. It was eventually going to happen. I just feel like you're growing up way too fast."

"You know I'm always going to be your little sister," I pointed out, grabbing his hand. "I'll always be your bumble bee. Just with a kid. You mean a lot to me, Robert. I don't want to go through this without you. I need you to be there with me every step of the way."

Robert sighed, squeezing my hand, "And you won't. It's just, Grace...Can your body handle giving birth to this kid?"

"Carlisle and Aunt Ava will help me," I told him.

"Can you _handle_ giving birth to this kid?" Robert repeated. I paused. "Grace, answer me."

"I don't know!" I cried out, rubbing my temples. "Look, I'm going to go through this pregnancy no matter what."

"Alright. Alright," Robert muttered, grabbing my arms. "Look, I'm here. I'm going to be here."

"You promise?" I asked, my voice almost like a child again.

"I promise," Robert vowed. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his torso. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, bumble bee."

"I love you too, Robbie," I muttered into his chest.

"You know we have to talk to Nonna now," Robert pointed out.

"Let's just wait for that. Now that you guys know, things will be better," I insisted, chuckling. That's how the two of us stayed. I just clung to my brother and prayed that this would be okay. It had to be.

*Lizzy's POV*

I bit my lip as I trailed the pages of my book. My head was in a million different places right now. My eyes trail over to where Seth is. He was playing a computer game on his laptop. _God, he won't ever look at me the same way again._ Then again, my fault. I lashed out on him in the worst possible way ever.

Aidan looked towards me and nodded his head. The only two people who truly know what happened besides Seth and I, were Aidan and Uncle Jasper- only because I was about to loose my mind and poured my entire soul out to my uncle while my cousin overheard.

I sighed, getting up from where I was and making my way towards my bedroom. I just wanted to be left alone. My parents, Renesmee, Lily, Aunt Rose, and Grandpa were gathered in his office discussing Masen and Grace. They should be coming here soon with Grace's family. In no time, we'd probably be moving out of here to find a nice cozy place for Grace to deliver the baby. Apparently New York was a tricky place to do it. We didn't want to raise suspicions.

I looked back at Seth. He briefly made eye contact with me but turned away. My my stomach twisted at this. I completely lost it yesterday like such a bitch.

 _Yesterday morning I had just gotten out of the meeting with my grandfather. I was numb. I don't know how to explain what I was feeling. I wasn't exactly mad or sad...I just didn't feel like me anymore. I didn't feel like Lizzy._

 _"_ _Hey Liz!" I turned around to see Seth. "How's Masen and Grace?"_

 _"_ _Good," I answered simply, shrugging. "I think, I'm not entirely sure yet."_

 _"_ _Oh," He replied, nodding. I could see Aidan making his way over in the corner of my eye. "Do you want to come video game shopping with Aidan and I?"_

 _"_ _I thought you two were supposed to do that alone," I mentioned, raising my eyebrows. "Together I mean. Just you and Aidan."_

 _Seth shrugged, "I don't know...I just wanted to see if you wanted to come too."_

 _That's when I snapped. I don't know what ignited in me, but I couldn't stand it anymore. "_ _Seth, you don't have to keep doing this," I told him flatly._

 _"_ _Doing what?" He questioned slowly, raising his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Look, just because we're imprints doesn't mean you have to act like a dog on a leash!" I lashed out on him. This caused a deadly silence to emerge in the room._

 _Seth looked at me with wide eyes while Aidan paused with a surprised look. "I didn't know I was making you feel that way..." My imprint said, trailing off._

 _"_ _Well you do!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair._

 _"_ _Lizzy, what the hell?" Aidan questioned, looking at me with pure shock. "You don't have to be a jerk."_

 _"_ _Aidan, go away. This is between me and Seth," I hissed, putting a hand up to block my cousin away._

 _"_ _Wait, so you feel as if I'm suffocating you," Seth stated slowly. "Why didn't you just tell me I was being overbearing? I could give you space, ya know!"_

 _"_ _Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings," I explained to him._

 _"_ _Alright. Fine then. I'll give you some space," Seth muttered. "I just wanted to do my job-"_

 _"_ _There it is," I growled, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Seth, our relationship shouldn't be a job to you. I don't want you to be tied down to me!"_

 _"_ _I'm not though!" Seth protested._

 _"_ _Yes you are!" I cried out, the tears beginning to run down my cheeks. "How sure are you that we'll be together, Seth!"_

 _"_ _Liz, if this is about the whole future relationship thing, we can take our time," Seth pointed out to me._

 _"_ _It's not just that," I stressed, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's the fact that even though you are my best friend, we are not compatible. There is no way in hell that we belong to each other. We come from different worlds, it won't work!"_

 _"_ _How can you be so sure of that. Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a know it all!" Seth snapped. I've never seen him get angry before. Ever. He sighed, beginning to walk away, "Forget about it, Liz. Just...Forget about it."_

 _As he walked away, I felt like the lining of my stomach became led. My knees began to buckle as I knelt down to the floor._

 _"_ _Lizzy, what's the matter with you?" Aidan asked me, his voice harsh. Another person that's never been mad at me in his entire life._

 _"_ _Nothing," I told him, getting up and running into my house. When I got there, I found my father sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked at with concerned eyes. He couldn't read my mind right now, but that didn't mean my father could tell when something was up._

 _"_ _I just..." I tried to form my words. "It's nothing. Seth and I got into a disagreement."_

 _"_ _Are you sure about that?" My father asked, raising his eyebrows. He gently placed the book down and approached me, "You don't normally get upset like this, angel."_

 _I shrugged, "It's nothing. Please. Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it," I pleaded with him._

 _My dad sighed, "Alright...Just please, if you're in trouble or you don't know what to do- just know I'm here for you."_

 _"_ _I know," I said softly, hugging my father. "Don't worry, Dad. Everything's fine."_

 _"_ _Alright," He muttered, hugging me tightly. I just sighed, burying my face into my face's chest and listened to his unnecessary breathing. I then closed my eyes tightly and just wanted to block out the previous couple of minutes._

I got up and headed out of the room. I couldn't stand to do this anymore without feeling like I was falling apart. I kept walking until I got into the kitchen. That's where my grandmother was baking cookies with Jen. The two of them were laughing.

I smiled at them as they noticed me come over. "Lizzy! How are you dear?" My grandmother asked me, smiling.

"Fine," I answered, smiling at her. "How are you?"

"Well. We were just baking some cookies, do you want to join us?" My grandmother asked.

"I'm good. I'm just seeing if my parents were done with Masen and Grace," I mentioned.

"I think they are," Grandma told me. "They're back at your house. In fact, I think your grandfather wants us to talk to everyone."

"Okay..." I replied, puzzled.

"Hey guys," Aidan announced, coming in. He immediately kissed Jen quickly before looking back at Grandma and I. "So, family meeting?"

"Family meeting," Us girls repeated. We all then headed towards my living room where both families were.

"So, we're here to talk about what's going to exactly happen this week," Grandpa announced. "As you all know, Grace and Masen are expecting."

I looked towards my brother and his girlfriend. Her tiny baby bump was taunting me. I decided to look away but just found myself looking back at Seth. I sighed, just deciding to stare at my grandfather.

"Since it's best Grace delivers outside of New York, we've decided we'll be going to Carolyn's home in Vermont," Grandpa explained.

I raised my eyebrows. _Grandma Crazy Witch knows about the baby. Wonder how she took that_.

"My grandmother says it's alright and there's plenty of room for everyone," Grace explained. "It's a very big house and there's an office where my grandfather used to work and take patients up there."

"He was a doctor," Elaine filled in for us.

"There, it's a safer environment and this baby can be delivered no problem. In case anything goes wrong, there's way too many ways for us to receive attention in the city. In fact, that may be our family's last time in a big city like that. Too much attention can happen nowadays with all the technology," Grandpa said. "That's why once Grace delivers the baby, we'll be moving to Wisconsin."

 _Oh goody._ I couldn't wait. At least I would have Abby, if she didn't go off the deep end. My cousin was worrying me and I should be able to say something to her parents- my aunt and uncle. But I wasn't going to betray my trust with Abby. She was my best friend. Not going to happen.

"When do we leave?" Jacob asked.

"In two days time. At least then, Ava and I will have gathered all our supplies and we'll be ready," Grandpa explained.

After the discussion we all separated either to pack or just go back to what we were doing. I sighed. I didn't exactly have anything to do. My best friend hated me, half the family probably thought I was in a bad mood, my uncle and cousin think I'm crazy probably, and I'm just bitter. I'm a bitter lux lamia- whatever the hell I am.

"Hey, are you okay?" Abby asked me once we were alone. "I heard you and Seth had a fight."

"From who?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows.

Abby shrugged, "I mean, the whole family knows. It's not a secret, hun."

"Right," I replied, sighing. "Yeah, we did. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Abby said, nodding her head. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"Maybe later. Just right now, I think I'm going to need some alone time," I told her.

"Alright. See you," she replied. I gave her a smile before walking away.

"You are not okay," Aidan whispered to me as it was just us now.

"I know," I answered, sighing. "I've turned bitter."

"You're still the same happy Liz inside, don't do this," Aidan insisted, giving me a smile. "Come on."

I sighed, shrugging. "I don't know if I can."

All I could do was just feel as if my whole world was being ripped apart. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: So poor Lizzy and Seth. Stuff's is really starting to go** **down. Haha currently I'm in the middle of studying for finals and Fanfiction has been my only stress reliever so I hope you guys enjoyed! Probably expect a new chapter soon since most of these are prewritten and I'm already on like chapter thirty-five. Anyway, yeah. Keep on the lookout!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

*Renesmee's POV*

My bedroom was bare. Just like my bedroom was when we left the islands. I was very familiar with this feeling- moving on. I mean, this wasn't the end of New York. My room still had it's furniture and the memories we made here. This place will always be here since I would definitely be coming back when I could. This is where I met my best friend I fell in love with Jacob, and went to high school for the first time. But, it was time to make new memories. That's why all my personal stuff would be getting shipped to California in the upcoming month.

Aunt Alice and I picked out a whole new California themed wardrobe. I couldn't wait to move to such a sunny state. I would be enrolled in the University of Los Angeles's pre-med program. Jacob would be looking for a job at a garage. Our apartment was only a few minutes from the school. Everything was falling into place, but first I needed to make sure my little niece or nephew would be okay.

That's why we're going to Vermont. It was going to be a long drive, but none the less we would be in a state that isn't very populated. Carolyn's house was pretty deep in the wilderness. Apparently it used to be the old Sanders vacation home.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me, coming into my room.

"Yeah," I said, nodding softly.

"Does Carlisle know when the baby is going to be born? I don't want you to miss the birth, but we'll have to hit the road right after," Jacob said to me.

"Yeah. He's predicting early August. Right around my parent's anniversary," I mentioned softly. "Ava confirmed this. Her specialty is prenatal surgery and children. She studied all kinds of surgery, but she's an OBGYN."

"Oh. That's good then, for Grace and Masen," Jacob said as we took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "I can't believe I'm going to be a doctor one day."

"And a mighty fine one," Jacob chimed in, causing me to chuckle. I shook my head and turned towards my boyfriend.

"Well that'll have to wait. Once this baby is born, then I can focus on that. I won't be able to focus on that until I know everything here is okay," I confessed, grabbing my duffel bag for Vermont. We would be there for a few weeks, almost a month it seems.

Jacob nodded his head, "Alright. I can live with that. So speaking of baby, you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm." I grinned, biting my lip. "To be honest, I want it to be a girl but I think it's a boy."

"Interesting response," Jacob said, chuckling.

"What about you? Do you have a gut feeling?" I asked him, a smirk appearing on my face.

"I'm going with twins," Jacob remarked jokingly. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him.

"Let's hope it's just one. My brother and Grace need to adjust to the real world still," I pointed out. "Which is why we're not having kids until we're married."

"Deal." Jacob chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. When we pulled apart he looked back at all the boxes stacked in my room.

"Alice is going to ship them out for us while we head up," I explained to him, looking at the cardboard maze that formed in my bedroom. "They'll be sent to the apartment. Only the essentials of course."

Jacob chuckled as he picked up my old stuffed wolf from one of the cardboard boxes. I couldn't help but grin.

"Scout," I mused happily, brushing the fur of the old stuff animal. "Remember when you gave her to me?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied, a playful grin on his face. "Your first birthday. Man, you carried that thing everywhere you went. Then you got Lizzy one after Seth imprinted on her."

"Oh yeah. God," I whispered, shaking my head. "Time really went by fast."

"I mean, it sure did," Jacob pointed out with a smirk. He then looked few other things I had stored away. "I can't believe we're moving."

"Same," I agreed, nodding my head slowly. "It's just going to be just me and you."

"Are you going to miss your family?" Jacob asked softly.

I nodded, "Of course. But it's a step I'm willing to make. Everyone has to do it eventually. Anyway we'll be closer to Washington. We'll make trips to your family."

"It's okay. My dad's fine. He's been dating Tiffany Call and my sisters are pretty occupied with their lives," mentioned Jacob. "Rachel and Paul are going to be married by the end of this year. They're thinking about maybe moving to Wyoming or somewhere in the midwest. Rach wants a ranch with a big family. Paul seems content about it though. Then, Rebecca and Solomon have their son. They all try to visit dad when they can."

"That's good," I said, leaning against his shoulder. I liked hearing that his family was okay. I know how much he misses them.

"So are you ready for Vermont?" Jacob asked, looking at me for confirmation.

"More than I'll ever be," I replied, taking his hand in mine as we proceeded to walk downstairs.

When we got to my grandparent's side of the house, everyone seemed packed and tired. Grace and Masen were on the couch, curled up together. Lily had a coffee in one hand as she leaned against Ethan's chest, half asleep. Jen and Aidan were swinging their hands back and forth while Seth hung by them awkwardly. I frowned to see Lizzy on the other half of the room with Abby. It was really early in the morning, probably around four now.

"Is everyone ready?" My dad asked, coming into the room with my mom.

"Yeah. We should be hitting the road about now. Don't want to waste anymore time before we get stuck in traffic," Ethan mentioned.

"Alright then, Cullen's let's move out!" Aunt Rosalie announced as we all piled out of the house.

I looked back at our townhouses. Like I said, I was going to miss them. There were way too many memories. I smiled thinking of Lisa, Tori, Bryan, and Dylan- but they would all be busy in a few weeks time with college. We all said goodbye the other day since they think that I had to leave early due to some stuff with the apartment while Grace lied and said she was going on a family trip until she left. I didn't want to do this and I know Grace hated every moment of it as well, but we had to. Our lives were changing and fast.

I sighed as I got into the front seat of Jake's rabbit. We probably would stand out later on because of all the cars we were taking. My dad had his volvo, Uncle Emmett driving a truck he just bought, and finally my grandparents with BMW leading the way. The Martin's all left last night to prepare the house in Vermont for our upcoming stay while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would be making their way later on today. They had a few things they had to do at the houses before we left for the summer.

After this, they would be returning to the New York homes, possibly, but only for a year. That's just for Lily and Aidan. After that, our family would be bound for a new state.

In our backseat was Lily, Ethan, and Seth. My parents had Grace and Masen while Uncle Emmett had Aunt Rose, Aidan, Jen, Abby, and Lizzy. Lily told me that her parents wanted to get to know Jen better now that she's dating Aidan.

Seth automatically fell asleep on the way there. I felt like something is off for Seth. What, I'm not entirely sure. Lizzy hasn't mentioned anything to me in the past couple of days and I worry. Jake's even said he doesn't seem like his normal self.

Ethan meanwhile seemed to zone out as he stared out the window. Lily fell asleep in his lap and he just kept running a hand through her hair.

"This reminds me of the drive to the cabin last year," Jacob whispered to me quietly. We were out of the city by now, somewhere deep in the middle of nowhere. Possibly New York still or Vermont. I wasn't really sure. We were just following my parent's car to the new destination.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know. Going out into an area where civilization can't be heard for miles. I just...I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this."

"About what exactly?" I asked quietly. _The baby? Grace? Masen? The fact it's Carolyn's house?_

"I don't know," Jacob answered truthfully. "Probably giving myself the heepe geebes. That's all. Just being reminded of a really bad time."

I nodded, grabbing his free hand that was resting by the gears. I squeezed it tight and placed a kiss on his knuckles, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm alive. We're all okay."

Jacob gave me a bittersweet smile before turning his head back to the road to pay attention. "Yeah. Let's just hope this goes well," He responded as we pulled up to a house.

"It will," I insisted, reaching over to kiss him as we stopped at a stop light. "It will."

*Grace's POV*

The moment I got out of Bella and Edward's car, I looked at the house in awe. The gigantic log cabin in the midst of nowhere. Flashes of memories filled my mind: Holidays spent by the fire place, sledding down the nearby hill with Robert, the snow capped trees, my grandmother smiling as she told us stories of my grandfather, Aunt Ava teaching me how to ski, an image of my parents- the two of them cuddled up by the fire. My father's arms around my mother's torso as the two of them laughed about something. Memories long forgotten.

I sighed, placing a hand on my forming bump. The baby inside of me was growing- and fast. I felt a lot more tired than I used to. I couldn't believe it though. I was going to be a mother. Me, a mom. The very thought stunned me. A few weeks ago I was ready to head out to Boston, but now, all I wanted to do was protect this child.

I had a dream about having children with Masen a few nights ago. A little boy with his brown eyes and my blonde hair and a little girl with my blue eyes and his brown hair. The four of us a family. Sitting around a table. I could already picture the vacations we'd take together and different holidays.

I took a deep breath and held on tightly to Masen's hand. A future. That's what I wanted. A future with Masen and our child.

"How are you feeling?" My boyfriend asked me.

"Fine," I answered simply. "Just a bit tired."

I looked back at the house. I felt guilty that the entire Cullen coven and my own family were stopping everything they were doing just to come up here.

"Hey sweetie!" my mom called out, walking over. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I told her. Ever since she found out I was pregnant she's been a lot more overbearing- I guess that would be the right term. Not that I didn't appreciate it, I just wish she didn't have to worry like this. My mother spends most of her time worrying anyway.

"We got your room set up on the first floor. Everything will go smoothly. Promise," My mother told me as she guided me into the house.

The moment I got in there, I spotted my grandmother right away. She was sipping tea in her nook. My grandfather had that nook built just for her. It was really beautiful. It looked out at the lake that was in the backyard. It was her favorite view watching the sunset every night, so he made sure she would watch it every evening they were up here.

"Grace," My grandmother addressed me.

"Nonna," I replied, looking at her hesitantly.

"Let's just hope for the best," She told me before turning her attention to my mother. "They'll be set up in the room right next to your father's office. The guest room. Robert, Lucia, and Cordelia will be in your old room, Elaine, and Ava, Zach, Lexie, and Tommy will be in Ava's old room. Elaine you have the trundle bed in the loft. I'll be in my room of course."

I watched as my grandmother stiffly turned her attention to the Cullen's. Worry filled within me about what she was going to stay.

"We'll I've never had vampires stay with me. Not really something I wanted to happen," She said curtly. "But...You're helping my granddaughter. We have a finished basement. The adults can stay in there, even though you don't sleep, that'll be your personal space. As for the rest of you..."

Her eyes now turned her attention to Lily, Lizzy, Jacob, Seth, Aidan, Jennifer, Jacob, Renesmee, and Abby. "I have two other guest rooms in here. You can decide who's sleeping there and the rest of ya in the garage apartment. It's very big. It has a bed, a couch, and an air mattress. There's also a kitchen, a bathroom. All the essentials."

I was surprised most of them were even staying. I got Renesmee and Lizzy- Masen's sister and my best friend. Lily was Masen's best friend, but I just felt so grateful they all came out here. Jen and Aidan didn't need to and neither did Abby. But they did. I felt so grateful all these people wanted to help Masen and I, yet I didn't know how to repay.

"Alright, why don't you get some rest," Aunt Ava suggested, looking towards me. "That's why we're here. For your rest."

"Right," I agreed. Masen followed behind me quietly into the guest room. A smile crept on my face as I entered. I used to stay in here when we came up with Robert. Instead of the two twin beds my grandmother must've had the queen moved in here.

"So...What do you want to do? Watch T.V? Sleep?" Masen asked me the moment I hit the pillow.

"I don't know. I mean, you realize I'm not that pregnant yet," I replied, shrugging.

"True, but Grace I can see it in your eyes. It's starting to have an affect on you," Masen pointed out, rubbing the back of my hand. "You're getting more tired, slower. Weaker- I just. As much as I want this baby, I want you to be safe- that's first."

"Alright," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. Masen then placed his hands on my swollen baby bump. The moment that I relaxed, I didn't realize how tired I really was. Soon I dozed off, with Masen's arms around me.

*Robert's POV*

"So, what's exactly going to happen?" I asked. My sister was now sound asleep in her bedroom with Masen. Meanwhile there was a meeting of Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Ava, my grandmother, Bella, Edward, my mother, and Rosalie in the office. It was a meeting of the experts, I guess, and the main family.

"What's going to happen is we'll monitor her very closely," Carlisle explained, looking over my grandfather's stuff. He and Ava were getting the area prepared. "We don't know what this baby is going to be exactly."

"Right now we know it's part Lux Lamia, so he or she needs blood. Grace is half human- this is going to have a toll on her system. She's not full witch. If she was full witch she could handle this birth, after all your mother and I were able to deliver children normally," Aunt Ava pointed out. "Our systems could handle the pregnancies. Grace may have witch genetics, but the magic she processes won't help her body. You see, as a practicing witch you're like a vampire in the sense, your immune to disease, you are fairly indestructible, not immune to fire though. Fire is a no no, but a witch is just a vampire- more human, technically alive, and doesn't need blood to survive. It's all because of the magic we posses. Now Grace posses magic which will probably help her, but it's not going to be as strong."

"She'll have an easier time carrying than a human carrying a half vampire child- but it will still be difficult," Carlisle filled in. "This is going to be a long few weeks. We need to prepared for the worst to happen."

I bit my lip, "I could get Dru to come up here."

"Dru? Who is Dru?" My grandmother questioned.

"Cordelia's sister," My mother spoke up quietly.

"Great. Another child of the Volturi living in my household. If I already didn't have enough," My grandmother muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Her power is to heal," I said sharply, narrowing my eyes at my grandmother. "She can help heal Grace. She just didn't come up because she's supposed to be going back to Tulsa, but I'm sure if she hears we need help she'll come."

"It's probably best we have Dru come," Carlisle agreed.

"After all, we all know how she healed Renesmee." I saw Bella and Edward's faces darken when Carlisle mentioned that. How couldn't anyone want to shutter thinking back to that? It was the day I got away from the Volturi, but it's the same day that Bella and Edward almost lost their daughter.

"She can surely help us," the Cullen leader added.

"I'll call Dru," I said, taking out my phone. With that, I left the room. They were now just talking about a bases of action. I hate how this has become like a plan of action. When Cordelia had Lucia, it was a lot more simpler than this. Then again, Cordelia's body could handle delivering Lucia. That day was madness though. I was at work when I got a phone call about Cordelia going into labor...

 _I was sitting at my desk. I had just gotten this job with my uncle. It was a starter job, but none the less it paid well. I didn't need much. Just something to occupy me and pay the bills._

 _I was going to have a baby soon too. Well technically Cordy, but we'd be parents very soon. All I wanted was to give Cordelia and our new baby everything my wife possibly dreamed of. She never had a real family. The Volturi were kind to her the beginning years of her life, but they were never a family. She was always treated as a weapon. She just wanted love._

 _I had just finished when I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and groaned._ Lucas. _What could he possibly want? He was staying at our place with Dru because of the baby- but Dru was out today with my mother. They were baby shopping our something. I don't know. Those two got along pretty well._

 _I ignored it. I would see him when I got home. Not that I was annoyed at Lucas- okay, that was a lie. I loved the guy, don't get me wrong, but he was bored. He does that every time he's ever bored. So with that, I just let it go to voice mail._

 _Problem was, he kept calling. Over and over again. I groaned, finally giving in and picking up. "Lucas, what do you possibly-"_

 _"_ _You dumb ass! I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past twenty minutes!"_

 _"_ _I was busy, what is it?" I asked just as I was leaving my uncle's building. "If you're bored, I'm going to be home in five-"_

 _"_ _I'm not bored you moron! Your wife's in labor, Bertie!" Lucas yelled into the phone. That's when I heard the cries of my wife in the background and I immediately blanched._

 _"_ _Oh crap," I muttered meekly._

 _"_ _Look, just get over here before the kid comes flying out!" Lucas shouted. "I love Cordy, I really do. Like my own sister, but I refuse to see a child come out of her honeypot! Understood!?"_

 _"_ _What's a honey-"_

 _"_ _Her vagina, Roberto! I don't want to see your wife's vay jay jay, so get over here! Now!" He roared. I could hear Cordelia yelling in the background for me to get over there immediately._

 _"_ _Coming," I replied, hanging up. With that, I didn't waste any time. I got straight over to my house where I found Lucas on the kitchen floor with Cordelia. She was in labor alright._

 _"_ _We need to get to Carlisle's," I muttered, frazzled. "Carlisle-"_

 _"_ _Buddy, you need to get a grip," Lucas said, moving me over to my wife. "Now, I called Elaine and Dru. They're coming over here with Grace. From there, they're going to bring you to the Cullen's. Alright?"_

 _"_ _Alright," I said, nodding my head. "Thanks buddy."_

 _"_ _No problem, now go comfort your wife. She's got an iron grip from hell," Lucas told me._

 _I sighed, going to Cordelia's side. We didn't have to wait long because my mom came rambling in a few minutes later. We then drove to the Cullen's._

 _At this point, we were all in a frenzy. "You got this, love," I coached Cordelia, holding tightly to her hand._

 _"_ _Just one more push," Carlisle announced._

 _"_ _I can't," Cordelia cried, shutting her eyes tightly. "Robert, I can't-"_

 _"_ _Yes, you can," I told her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Yes you can."_

 _With that Cordelia let out a roaring cry. Soon I could hear a new cry enter the world. I looked to see Carlisle holding up my baby girl and suddenly, everything became clearer._

 _"_ _It's a girl," Carlisle announced. I looked at Cordelia and we both couldn't help but cry. My mother was in the room and I could see the tears streaming down her face as Carlisle handed the bundle to my wife. The rosy pink face was crying at us._

 _"_ _She's beautiful," I whispered._

 _"_ _Perfect," Cordelia breathed, her finger rubbing the young girl's cheek. "Absolutely perfect."_

We named her Lucia Grace- after my sister, of course, and Lucas. I hate to admit it, but the guy's probably my best friend. Ever since we got stuck together in the dungeons on the Volturi, I trust him. Trust him with my life and my daughter's life.

"Robert?" Dru answered, "What's going on?"

"Hey Dru," I replied into the phone. "Look, we're going to need you to come up here."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So i have some time off so hopefully I'll be posting more. Anyway I hope you're all having or will have a good holiday! Thanks for everything! And be on the look out for the next update :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

*Abby's POV*

I groaned as I rolled over on the air mattress. I instantly regretted it because a few seconds later I landed on the hardwood floor with a thud.

"Crap," I muttered, getting slowly up. I looked to see Lizzy was nowhere on the mattress. _Great, where the hell did she go?_

We haven't even been here two days and I already hate it. We were all crammed in Carolyn's garage apartment for the next few weeks. I don't understand why we all had to be here again, then I reminded myself- it was for Grace and Masen. The whole family was on a panic right now. It was like we forgot everything else we were doing and just made our escape to Vermont.

Personally, my whole family's been acting like they've been fine since my crazy mommy's attack. They've just been ignoring it this whole time and it won't be long until we all crack. I couldn't help but be cynical. I don't know what the hell happened to me. I was happy go lucky baby Abby. Had the entire family wrapped around my finger. Now I was bitter Abby with the crazy biological parents.

I look around to see everyone else in the apartment was dead asleep. I look at the nearby clock which proved my observation. It was three in the morning, no one in their right mind would want to be up now.

The garage apartment we were staying in was huge. Jen, Aidan, Seth, Lizzy, and I were sleeping in here. I unfortunately had the air mattress with Liz while Seth took the couch, and Aidan and Jen got the bed. The two of them were spooning like some old married couple. Seth was passed out, snoring away. _Classic Seth_.

Renesmee, Jake, Lily, and Ethan took the remaining guest bedrooms. Lucky couples and their privilege to sleep on actual beds. Meanwhile all the adults were downstairs in the basement.

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't much of a sleeper anyway. Quietly, I got out of my bed and headed outside. I automatically went for the door that led to the basement. Didn't want to wake anyone upstairs, especially Grace. She needs her sleep.

When I got in there, I looked to see Uncle Emmett was watching T.V. Aunt Rose was flipping through a car catalog. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward were sitting next to one another on a couch- reading different things. My parents still haven't come up. They were still waiting for Dru. They were supposed be driving her up here sometime soon.

"Hey! What's up Abbster?" Uncle Emmett asked me, his voice booming like usual.

"Nothing much," I replied, shrugging.

"Honey, why aren't you asleep?" Aunt Rose questioned, raising her eyebrows. "You do realize it's three in the morning."

"I do," I replied, shrugging. "I just couldn't. Anyway, Lizzy's not in bed and I was looking for her."

"She's not in bed?" Aunt Bella looked at me alarmed. "She wasn't in the apartment?"

"No," I answered softly. "I just assumed she came in here. Couldn't sleep or something."

"I couldn't," Lizzy answered from behind me. She walked right next to me. Still in her pajamas. "I just went and sat out in the backyard. I needed to clear my head."

"Dear, what's going on with you?" Aunt Bella asked her daughter softly. "This isn't like you."

"It's nothing, mom. Really," Lizzy insisted, shrugging. "Anyway Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Dru pulled up just now. Just to inform you guys."

"Yay!" I cheered on the quieter side. I then ran up the steps to see my mother and father getting out of the car.

"Abby!" My mom exclaimed, rushing over to me to give me a bunch of kisses. I giggled, hugging her tightly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just couldn't," I replied, shrugging. I smiled though, "I'm happy to see you guys though!"

"We are too, Angel," My mom said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

My dad then came over and swept me up in a hug, "How ya doing, darlin?"

"Pretty good. Just missed you guys," I told them sincerely.

"We missed you too, Angel," My mom replied, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey there Abs!" Dru greeted me enthusiastically, pecking my cheek. "How are you girly?"

"Pretty good," I replied, grinning up at her. That's when I saw who else was getting out of the car. Immediately, I groaned.

"Rider, why are you here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Lucas Rider himself. He was dressed in his dumb black leather jacket, jeans, and a black t-shirt. Couldn't get any more greaser looking than that prick.

Lucas smirked, "I'm here for moral support. Anyway, I wanted to join everyone. I didn't exactly want to go back to Tulsa with Jackson and May. Those two have been shagging like rabbits lately."

"He didn't want to be left defending himself." Dru giggled causing Lucas to visibly shutter with disgust.

"Dru, you would too if you walked in on them twice," Lucas retorted.

"Hey, I wasn't blaming ya," Dru replied, putting her hands up. She chuckled, "It's understandable. They're madly in love and sometimes we get hit in the crossfire. Unfortunate consequences of being their roommates."

"Too much information guys," I pipped up.

"Well it's true," Dru stated, shrugging.

"Anyway, this is a good opportunity to bug you," Lucas teased. I frowned at him while he burst into laughter, "I'm only kidding. In all honestly I'm here to spend more time with my brother," Lucas explained, shrugging.

"Sometimes I think you were born to haunt me for the rest of my life," I mumbled as we walked into the house.

"Abrianna, don't be rude," my mother chided, but it followed with a little giggle.

"Yeah, not very nice to be rude squeaks," Lucas teasingly scolded.

"Oh, this is going to be a long few weeks." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "And when I thought you would be heading back to Oklahoma."

"Think again sister," Lucas replied with a wink.

"Aw come on guys, let's be civil. Remember, we're here for Masen and Grace," Dru chastised as she went to wrap her arms around both of our shoulders.

 _Like I said, this was going to be a long few weeks. Let's hope the kid pops out soon._

*Renesmee's POV*

I sighed looking out at the scenery before me. The sun setting out by the lake behind all the pine trees. It really was beautiful.

Jen and Aidan were out there fooling around, Lizzy reading a book, while Abby played catch with Uncle Emmett. Lily and Ethan were even out there, she on his lap as they both talked. It was a really pretty picture. I loved watching moments like this. I love my family and seeing them happy, I think that's always been a favorite. Just how casual everyone was right now even though we just moved all the way out to Vermont for the summer in such a short time span.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I grinned automatically once I recognized them. "Why have you been starring out the window for the past couple of hours?" Jacob asked me, resting his chin against my shoulder.

I shrugged, "Just enjoying the view. What about you? Where have you been?"

"Picked up a package or two for your grandfather and Ava," Jacob filled me in, pressing a kiss to my neck.

I felt my skin flush at his touch. "Really? What for?"

"I think some supplies for Grace," Jacob told me. "They've been talking with Dru for quite some time."

Lucas and Dru just got here this morning. All day they've been talking to my grandparents and parents. It was making me worried, I won't lie. This daunting factor of will Grace be okay or not. She just has to.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I asked him softly. "Was my mom like this when she was pregnant with me?"

Jacob paused for a moment and I felt his body tense against mine. I frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Um. No. Not at all," He murmured. "Just...I mean, I wasn't around for this stage. I got in right when your mother was experiencing the brink of it."

"Right..." I mumbled, feeling the guilt build in me automatically.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself," Jacob whispered to me as if he just read my mind. "You know she would do that for you over and over again if she had to. We know you didn't mean to hurt her, Ness. None of that was your fault."

"It's hard not to feel like it is sometimes," I said, shrugging.

"Don't though. Anyway it wasn't a good time for any of us, so it's okay," Jacob said, resting his head against mine. "If I knew you would be this amazing and incredible person I would've been a lot more ecstatic. We just were scared. Just like how everything's going with Grace."

I nodded, giving him a smile, "I understand. Don't worry."

"Just...I love you, okay?" Jacob said, turning me so I could face him eye to eye. "I love you so much and none of that matters now."

"It doesn't," I insisted. "The past is in the past. Don't worry. I understand, Jake. I love you and I love my family. It's all water under the bridge at this point."

"Exactly," Jacob repeated. "Water under the bridge."

I grinned, reaching up to peck his lips. In the corner of my eye though I could see my father outside of the house. He was with my mother, occupied, but something kind of threw me off when I saw him.

"I really hope they don't find out about prom night," I muttered under my breath.

"Who?" Jacob questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"My parents," I said softly so they couldn't hear me. "I...They are already freaking out about Masen. I just hope they don't find out for awhile."

"I hope they never find out," Jacob stated quietly. "No offense, but Ness they don't have to know what we do. It's between us."

"I know...It's just, I don't want them to find out. That's all I'm saying," I mumbled. "What happened with Masen and Grace took a toll on them. If my parents found out about prom night, I don't think we would even be allowed in the same room ever again."

"Well that's why we're moving," Jacob teased. "Across the country."

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "True. Just in the meantime, don't show it. Dad won't read our minds because Masen and Lizzy got us. Most of this place is protected by their shields. We made a deal they'd help me and I'd help them out with a few things."

"Oh really?" Jacob chuckled, pressing his lips to mine.

"Hey Jake!" Masen called out form the other room. I frowned, turning to my brother.

"What do you want?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I should, but I just need my buddy's help over here," Masen said, nodding his head at Jacob. "Right, Jake?"

Jacob bit his lip hesitantly, "Yeah...Right."

"Okay..." I muttered. "I'm just going to check on Grace."

"You do that," Masen replied. Jacob pecked me on the lips before following my brother. _Wonder what that's all about_ , I thought as I entered Grace's bedroom. I had more important things to be worrying about.

*Masen's POV*

Fatherhood. I tried to think back to when I was a kid. When my dad would sit Renesmee, Lizzy, and I down next to him and play the piano. I remember being so fascinated with it. Wanting to learn everything about it. On the islands I would spend countless of hours with my father, learning how to make music. That's fatherhood to me. Now it was something I would become apart of. I knew it was going to be difficult. This wasn't going to be like getting a dog or babysitting Lizzy and Abby. This was real. This was my responsibility. Not going to lie, it did scare me.

Then I saw Grace. She was currently sitting on the couch by the window in our room. I could tell she was going to get bored with this whole bed rest thing and constant monitoring. I don't think it would be so bad now since Dru was in our presence.

I watched my girlfriend sipping blood from a straw. Her eyes full of concentration and determination. She was drinking blood for god sake and she wasn't even a vampire. She was doing this for our child. Grace made me want this more than anything.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her for probably the millionth time. I could tell she was getting annoyed with that question.

"Fine," She answered. "Like always. This isn't the worst of it."

"True," I muttered, looking down at her stomach. The slight bulge emerging from underneath her shirt. I could hear the baby's heartbeat now. At first I thought it was just Grace's, but then I heard another. I didn't think I would hear it, but I did. It's like a little flutter. That tells us another thing about this mysterious baby.

"I just worry, that's all," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I know you do," She replied quietly. "But don't. For me."

"Alright," I agreed, rubbing circles on her hand. "So...What have you been up to all day? You've been writing stuff down in that little journal of yours."

Grace blushed, looking at the leather bound journal she kept on the bedside. "I've been keeping record of the pregnancy. Writing about how I felt. Stuff like that...I've also been thinking of names too."

"Oh right, names. Those are important," I said, chuckling.

Grace rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I was just thinking of a few. Like for a girl I wrote down a list of all the names I thought were beautiful. Like Joanne-"

 _"_ _Joanne?"_ I questioned incredulously. "I'm sorry, we're not naming our kid _Joanne_."

"Fine." Another eye roll, "It's just an idea. Did you want to hear or you're gonna insult my poor choice of names?"

I chuckled, "No. Tell me. I want to hear."

"Well. I was thinking of names like Piper, Alyson, Molly- I don't know. Random names. But I also decided to give it meaning, you know," Grace explained to me.

"I know," I said, nodding.

"I also thought of a combination name. Inspired by your sister," Grace declared.

I chuckled, "Really? What would this combined name be? Our two names? Grasen- actually. Not a bad name."

Grace giggled, shaking her head. "No. I was thinking of our mothers' names combined- Ella _._ That's a beautiful name."

"It is," I mused, chuckling. _Ella._ "A very beautiful name for a very beautiful little girl."

Grace smiled, "There was Ella, but for a boy I thought about it and well...If it's a boy can we please name him Tyler? After my father?"

"Of course," I answered. I know how much her father meant to her. "I would be honored if his name was Tyler."

"Okay, so at least we got somewhere with the names." Grace chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling at her. I then placed my hand on her small fast forming bump. Our child was in there. Our living breathing child.

"I think he's going to look like you," I mused, smiling at her.

Grace's eyes widened, "Like me?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling widely. "Blue eyes and blonde hair."

"I was thinking more like you," Grace answered sheepishly. "Brown hair, brown eyes. You know that deal."

I chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Whatever our kid looks like, I'm sure it's going to be a really fine looking baby."

"You got that right," Grace giggled. I then wrapped my arms tightly around my girlfriend's form and sighed. Grace and this new baby were my life now. I vowed in that moment that nothing would ever happen to either of them.

Later on that day when I went to grab something for Grace to eat, I overheard Jacob's thoughts. I haven't been trying to tune in to people's thoughts lately. I wanted to avoid it because I had other things on my mind, but one word caught me and I automatically had to listen. That's also when I heard the butt ugly truth that had me wanting to beat the crap out of this mutt.

"Hey Jake!" I called out to him. This caused him and my sister to turn around to look at me. Confusion gracing their faces.

"What do you want?" Renesmee questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I should, but I just need my buddy's help over here," I replied.

 _"What is going on, Mase?_ _"_ Jacob thought with confusion. I nodded my head stiffly at him. "Right, Jake?"

Jacob bit his lip. I could tell he was really puzzled with what was happening, but went along with whatever I had to say, "Yeah...Right."

"Okay..." Renesmee muttered. "I'm just going to check on Grace."

"You do that," I replied.

With that, I grabbed his arm and shoved him into the laundry closet. It was in a nice secluded part of the house. One I hope no one can hear or see us or anything.

But anyway, back to what he thought- I can't believe what I just saw in this kid's mind. It's bad enough he and my sister had to have sex- then again, that's me being a hypocrite, but whatever! Now this crap!? Oh god lord!

"When did you plan on telling her!?" I hissed, smacking his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob questioned. "Who? What?"

"Renesmee! About you and my _mother_ ," I said, the last word coming out with absolute disgust in my voice. "Really? My mom?"

Jacob's eyes widened, "Don't say anything to your sister! Not now! She doesn't need this now, of all times!"

"That you wanted to ban my mother before you met her!" I shot back at him, tugging on his arm. "Look here, mutt! I could kill you if I would!"

"Look, think about it! Have I thought about this at all in the past eight years!? No!" Jacob growled at me. "Look, the reason I was even attracted to your mother in the first place was because of your sister! Anyway, I was a stupid kid. She was my best friend. I thought I loved her and I didn't, okay? It shouldn't be a big deal anyway because your mother always loved your father. Even though he hurt her, she loved him more than her own life and I witnessed that for myself when your mom hurled herself off a cliff!"

"My mother did what!?" I gasped, wide eyed. "Why the hell would she try to kill herself?!"

"Ask your mother," Jacob grumbled, shaking his head. "Look, your father left her before they were married. He thought he was protecting her. He was a vampire, she was human and there was an accident with the family. I think Jasper lost control when your mom suffered from a minor paper cut. Your mother was extremely clumsy as a human, let me tell you-"

"Oh I've heard enough clumsy Bella Swan stories for an entire life time," I said.

"Anyway, she and I bonded during that time when she would hang out with me. We worked on two bikes. It was fun. That's how we became close. Little did I know, your mother was using them to try to see your father- I have no clue how but she saw him. Bella did a lot of stupid things back then to be with your father, and he'd do the same!" Jacob fumed. "Did you know your father tried to commit suicide because he thought your mother was dead! It put everyone in jeopardy! If you want to know why I never got along with your father- that's one way of putting it!"

"Why did they skip over that part of their lives?" I questioned, clearly confused. "We've heard so much about the famous Bella and Edward love story. It had a flaw?"

"It did, but then again who doesn't. My point being, I thought I loved your mother, but trust me when I say it's always been Ness," Jacob pleaded. "Always. When I imprinted on your sister I...I never felt the same for your mother again. Even she felt a lack of connection between us. It has always and will always be your sister. She's my soul mate, she's who I'm meant to be with. You have to believe me when I say that."

I nodded stiffly, "You imprinted on my mother's ovary."

"Don't ever say that again," Jacob mumbled, clearly disturbed. "Just understand that it was always supposed to be Renesmee."

"I understand. Okay? I get it, I'm not mad," I muttered. "You love my sister more than your own life. I've seen you prove it multiple times over. You don't have to worry about me trusting you. It's the fact you lied to her. You and my parents."

"Well how would you like that to be said to you? She was either too young or our relationship wasn't at the right level yet," Jacob explained me, slumping against the wall. Defeat in his eyes, "God, Masen this is the worst thing I've ever kept from Ness. I don't like keeping this from her, but what if I tell her the truth. She's going to hate me and her parents."

Quietly, I leaned against the wall next to him. "She won't ever hate any of you. She'll be mad, but no hate. But just please tell her soon."

"I was planning on it but then this baby thing happened and I don't know. It's a mess. I'm going to wait until after your kid's born. I don't think we need anymore drama over here," Jacob pointed out.

I shook my head, "Yeah. I agree too, buddy." I then patted him on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just don't hurt my sister, okay?"

"If I ever hurt her, I don't think I'd want to live," Jacob breathed.

We were about to leave when Carolyn came through the door. We both looked at her and she back at us. She had a laundry basket in her hands with her eyebrows raised, "What are you two doing in my laundry room... _Alone_?"

"Just having a talk!" I told her, scrambling to get out of there with Jacob. "Nothing much!"

As we ran out of there I could hear Carolyn muttered under her breath, "Crazy vampires."

"Actually I'm a wolf!" Jacob called out to her, causing me to nudge him in the ribs. "What!?" He cried out as the two of us went back to doing our routine.

All I could say is, I just hope Jacob Black doesn't break my sister's heart because if he does- then there's hell to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2017! Hope you all had a good holidays! Anyway, let's hope I get this done soon. I hope 2017 is the year I finish the Sunrise Saga. Sad, but I took way too long with Noon Sun Lmao. In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the look out for another update!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

*Lily's POV*

It's been two weeks since we've been here. Two long miserable, odd weeks of Grace just getting bigger and bigger. The two love birds have decided to not go to college and they plan to raise the baby- which none the less I'm thrilled for. I mean, I'm going to be an aunt! This was my best friend's baby and I couldn't wait to meet him or her.

I was worried about Grace though. She was getting weak. Her complexation was a lot more paler and drained. Even though she drank the blood, the baby still seemed restless. Masen was a wreck as well. He rarely left Grace's side and when he did it was probably not his choice. I don't blame him. If Ethan looked like he was dying on me, I'd freak out too. I just hope they'll both be okay, and of course my little niece or nephew.

"Hey," My boyfriend spoke, coming into the room. "How you doing?"

"Fine," I replied, shrugging as his arms wrapped around my form. I smiled, burying myself into him.

"You sure you good?" He asked me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You seem..."

"Tired?" I muttered. "Yeah..."

"You should sleep," He said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

Thank god Ethan and I got a private room. It's just nice being able to have some space and sleep.

"I should," I agreed reluctantly, shrugging. To be honest sleep hasn't been on my mind. I never seem to stay asleep anymore. It's because of my nightmares. "But I can't right now. Masen needs me."

Besides the nightmares, there was no time to rest because of Masen duty. Ethan or I were always up at some time of the day to make sure the father to be wasn't losing his mind.

"Masen's fine. Renesmee's watching him," Ethan insisted, rubbing my back. "You need sleep and so do I. It'll be fine."

"I just-"

I never got to finish my sentence. All of a sudden something took over me. I wasn't sure, but it was all too familiar. Like I was being transported into another realm or something.

 _I was in a field. It was beautiful, that's for sure. It had to be fall, somewhere in New England. The trees surrounding me were a magnificent dark red, brown, yellow- it was something out of a photograph. Probably ten times better._

 _A woman in a white dress floated around like a fairy. She had a daintiness like Aunt Alice. She had to be in her twenties. Her red hair was pinned up in some sort of braid bun while her big blue eyes zoomed around the area. She looked something out of a fairy tale as she pranced around picking flowers._

 _"_ _Vi!" A young male voice called out. Now in my view was a young man with dark brown hair and a pair of deep brown eyes. He looked a bit younger, but not by that much. He had to be around eighteen or something. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Just like your regular teenage boy. "Vi! Where the hell are you!?"_

 _"_ _Over here, Daniel!" The fairy like girl chirped._

 _"_ _Don't wander so far! Hazel and I have been looking everywhere for you!" The boy chided._

 _This_ Vi _rolled her eyes, "Danny, I didn't wander that far."_

 _"_ _I know, but Hay is freaking out. You and I both know this isn't that much, but you know our dear sister," this_ Danny _muttered._

 _"_ _Excuse me? Is that supposed to be an insult, Daniel," A new voice spoke firmly. A young girl with dark brown hair strutted over. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her brown eyes shined with disappointment. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowing black tunic. A golden cross dangled from her neck. I now could tell the redhead also had a golden cross as well._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Hazel but it's true," the boy retorted, rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _Danny is right, you can be a bit uptight my dear sister," Violet chirped, prancing over. "Come on, it's beautiful. The sun is out. Fall is coming!"_

 _"_ _We have a month left now will you stop with all this before the humans notice your abnormal weather patterns," Hazel hissed, eyeballing her sister. "The world's changed. Ten years ago we could've gotten away with this, but their technology is more advanced. More precise. This isn't the seventeen hundreds anymore or the eighties for that matter- we're in the twenty first century."_

 _"_ _Dear sister, humans are too stubborn to believe that a supernatural creature could cause this," Violet pointed out, rolling her eyes. "They'll believe it was special effects. Humans may be a lot more knowledgeable than they used to be, but there's still ignorance. In fact, wherever there are humans there will be absolute stupidity. Anyway, I've grown to love their stupidity."_

 _"_ _Vi, you are so strange," Daniel replied, shaking her head. All of a sudden the fall weather seemed to turn into the summer. The leafs becoming green, the grass coming back to life, along with the sun shinning bright._

 _"_ _There we go," Violet chimed, twirling around. "Everything is back to the original season."_

 _"_ _Good girl," Hazel remarked, but suddenly her eyes seemed to distance off. It was like they were looking directly into mine. "Who are you?"_

 _I felt like my entire composure froze. I tried to speak, really. I was struggling for words at this point. "You can see me?" I whispered. The woman nodded._

 _"_ _You're their daughter, aren't you?" Hazel whispered, reaching out towards me. "Gwen and Matt's girl?"_

 _"_ _Hazel, who are you talking to?" Violet questioned. The two of us didn't care though. I just stayed fixated on this one girl in front of me._

 _"_ _Yes," I answered softly. "How do you know who I am?"_

 _"_ _Because you have your father's eyes," Hazel said, smiling warmly. "And you're mother's blonde hair. Her smile...You look a lot like Gwen."_

 _"_ _You knew them?" I whispered._

 _"_ _Of course," Hazel replied, nodding her head. "Who do you think helped him place that ability in your head. My brother's magic did the trick, but I was the one who ignited it."_

 _"_ _Ability?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowed. "This is an ability?"_

 _"_ _Well, you could say that. Your parents knew there were twins...They asked my siblings and I to enhance it. Place all of Matthew's memories into your mind before he died. Your parents knew they were going to have to die to protect you from the Volturi."_

 _"_ _So I have my father's memories? That's why I have these weird triggered flashbacks?" I whispered, raising my eyebrow. "Is that my ability?"_

 _"_ _No. It's just an enhancement of your ability," Hazel replied, confused. "You don't know what it is?"_

 _"_ _If I did I wouldn't be confused," I retorted._

 _"_ _You have the ability of necromancy. You communicate with the dead. That's why your parents chose you," Hazel explained._

 _"_ _So you're dead?" I questioned slowly, trying to take this in._

 _Hazel shook her head, "No, but your parents are. They're sending me your way. They want us to find you."_

 _"_ _My parents?" I questioned, wide eyed. "My dead parents?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Of course!" Hazel cried out. "Now, tell your family you found the Lexington twins. We'll come to you."_

 _"_ _The Lexington twins?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Now wake up, before you scare someone!" Hazel ordered me fiercely._

 _"_ _Why would I scare someone?" I asked._

 _"_ _You may have a connection to the dead and you don't know how to, but you can see the deceased. You just have to learn how to control it, but as of now since your parents have been interfering through you, you've been essentially shutting down each time this happens."_

 _"_ _Shutting down?"_

 _"_ _Just wake up before someone thinks you've passed on," Hazel told me._

I didn't get to question her any further because I woke up wide eyed to the terrified eyes of Ethan. I was in his arms and he was gripping onto me like I was going to slip from him at any moment.

"Lily?" He asked frantically.

"Oh my god," I whispered, looking up at him wide eyed. "I just...I just..."

"Lily, what's going on?" Ethan asked me again slowly. I shook my head as he helped me up so I was standing. He still had a grip on me.

"I had a vision," I whispered, looking up at him wide eyed. "I saw...I saw the...I'm a necromancer."

"You're a what?" Ethan questioned. "Please, explain."

"This makes so much sense," I whispered, walking back and forth in the room. "Why I'm getting these visions- Ethan! That's my ability."

"Necromancy? Communicating with the dead?" Ethan asked quietly. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Yes! I know it sounds crazy, considering I didn't have any sort of idea of what it was until now," I muttered, pacing still. "But it makes sense. Maybe it's like Jen's ability. It took time!"

"If you want to call it that, I guess," Ethan muttered. "But you're not clarifying anything. You were out for a good ten minutes. I thought I was loosing you!"

"Well you didn't," I chimed. "I had a vision."

"A vision? Of what?"

"The Lexington twins."

"You found the Lexington twins!?" Ethan exclaimed, clearly bewildered. "How!?"

"I told you, a vision," I explained, rolling my eyes. Seriously, keep up here buddy. "They told me they'd come to us. And then Hazel told me my ability- necromancy."

"Jesus, Lily," Ethan mumbled, wide eyed as he took a seat on the couch. "That's a lot..."

"I know," I said, grabbing his hands in mine. "But somehow, it makes complete sense."

"We need to tell the others," Ethan mentioned, getting up frantically from the couch.

I nodded, "We will."

"But not right now," Ethan said, sudden realization hitting him. He then turned to face me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "I think Grace is still in ruff shape. Masen's freaking out. Renesmee's trying to console him, but she's going to need both of us..."

I sighed, burying my face into my boyfriend's shoulder. "Why can't this be easy?"

"Nothing is ever easy for us, _mo ghràidh_ ," Ethan muttered, kissing my temple.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his torso. I buried my face into his chest while he wrapped his arms tightly around my body. I sighed in content, gripping to the fabric of his shirt. The sound of his heartbeat in my ear and his scent filling my nose up. I closed my eyes tightly just to enjoy the serenity of being in Ethan's embrace.

"Come on, let's go see how they are," I said as we slowly pulled apart.

"Let me guess, sleep's gotta wait?" Ethan remarked, amusement laced in his voice.

"Unfortunately, but we'll get some," I said, dragging him into the other room.

We walked hand in hand where Grace was curled on the couch. She was laying in Masen's arms. Unlike Aunt Bella's pregnancy, or any normal human carrying a hybrid, this was different. It was like Grace was feverish. Grandpa thinks it's because the child she is carrying has vampire genetics that are reacting poorly with her witch ones. So right now, the cold was good for her. I think. It seemed to make her feel better.

Honestly, I don't know if it was good for the whole Cullen coven to be racing up here. Maybe it is because we're family and that's how we always dealt with this, but I can't help but worry. All this worry.

Although, I was excited for my new niece or nephew. It would be nice to have a little baby around here. Something to be happy about for once.

"How ya doing Grace?" I asked, walking over towards the girl. I then looked at my best friend, "Masie boy."

"I'm fine," Grace insisted. Her complexion was ten times paler with black circles surrounding her blue irises. I felt my stomach twist at the sight of Grace. She didn't deserve this, to feel this pain. She is strong though. I couldn't see her loosing this fight it wouldn't be Grace.

"No you're not," Robert muttered under his breath. Grace glared at him while Masen bit his lip.

"He's got a point..." Masen added softly.

Grace sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look, I'll get through this. It isn't the end of the world. We knew this was going to be difficult."

"We don't really know anything, do we?" Robert muttered, getting up from the couch to get some air outside.

"Masen, can you talk to him?" Grace asked her boyfriend softly. Masen looked surprised by his girlfriend's request. "Please? Maybe you could console him."

My cousin bit his lip hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his girlfriend behind. "She'll be okay, brother," Renesmee spoke up softly as if she could read his mind.

"Ethan's got her until you get back," I suggested, looking up towards my boyfriend. He nodded in conformation that it was okay.

"Alright," he muttered, placing Grace into Ethan's arms. My boyfriend looked up towards me as Grace tried to get some sleep in his arms. I gave him a weak smile before turning my attention to Masen.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly as the two of us walked towards the other direction.

"I'm trying to pretend like I am, but I'm not," Masen confessed to me softly.

"Pretend? Most of us can see right through it. I think all of us," I pointed out.

Masen shrugged sheepishly, "I'm just scared."

"It'll work out. I promise," I whispered to him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Lil," Masen told me. I smiled, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Now go help Robert. I have to tell the others a few things," I muttered, biting my lip.

"You really found out a lot," Masen mused, his lips forming into a small smirk.

"You read my mind the entire time?" I asked, chuckling.

He innocently shrugged, "You could say that."

I laughed, nudging him playfully. "Darn mind readers."

"You could say that," He replied, smiling a bit. With that, Masen walked out into the brisk night. Meanwhile I turned to face my family. Uncle Edward seemed to know already and gave me a small nod.

"Hey guys, I got some news," I announced, walking over. This was going to be interesting.

*Robert's POV*

I took in a deep breath. The fresh Vermont air felt nice. It was better than the stuffy Volturea dungeons. A slight staleness of Lucas's cigarettes lingering in the air. I roll my eyes, I don't understand why he smokes. They can't kill them but it's just so...Tacky? He's got a thing for the Outsiders as what I've gathered from Dru and Ethan. I just don't think he wants to admit he feels like a greaser when he smokes.

"I never knew that's why he acts that way," I heard a new voice pip up. I look behind me to see Masen. I narrow my eyes at him and he holds his hands up in the air. "Hey! I can't help it! Mind reader."

"Right," I muttered in response. "You're also the guy who got my little sister pregnant-"

"Hey , Grace and I both had part in that little creation. You and I both know that, you just want to blame this on me because you want to think your sister didn't do anything wrong. You're angry Robert, and blaming this on me won't blow your anger away because trust me...I'm upset too."

"I kind of gathered that you worried nut case," I remarked dryly.

Masen rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I'm worried for her. Don't you think I feel responsible for her pain? Don't you think I wish we conceived another time when we figured this out or just not now. Not after our high school graduation?"

I bit my lip, "True..."

"Look man, none of this is going to go away. Grace is a fighter. If we loose her, then we're damned," Masen said, taking a seat next to me on the porch.

"You should follow through on your own advice," I pointed out to him.

"I should. That's why I'm trying even though I'm such a nervous wreck. Always worrying something bad is going to happen. I love her...A lot," Masen told me. "I know you love her too. It must've hurt a ton when Cordelia was in labor? You didn't want her to feel any pain did you?"

"I didn't. True," I muttered, looking out in the distance. "It's just...Cordelia and Lucia are my life, but Grace is apart of that. I raised her, you know. When our dad died, mom had problems...I had to take care of Grace and even though mom got back on track, I couldn't help it. I still can't. I feel like it's my job to even though she has you now."

"Look, Grace is always going to need your back," Masen told me gently. "I still need my big sister and I don't like to admit it. We need strength from the ones we love and we're pretty high up there for Grace. I'm her mate and you are her big brother. Your support is getting her through this. Bumble bee needs you, Robbie."

"Don't call me that," I remarked, but a light smirk appeared on my lips. "Thanks."

"No problem," Masen replied. He gave me a small smile, "We're family now. All in this together."

"Okay, Mase-ive ass," I said, patting the boy's back.

"Grace told you that one, didn't she," Masen mused out loud.

"Yep. You got that right," I said, chuckling. Masen shook his head as we entered the house once more.

When we got inside I could see the others seemed concerned about something else.

"What's going on?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

My mother bit her lip before speaking, "Lily had a dream...The Lexington sisters are coming here."

"Oh," I responded, uncertainty laced my voice. "Is there a problem with that? I thought we wanted to find them."

"We did," Carlisle now spoke, coming over. "But there's an even bigger problem..."

"What?" Masen questioned.

"The Volturi are after them. That's the problem and if they're coming this way, then we're in big trouble," My grandmother spoke up.

I felt my eyes widened as I shared a look with Masen. _Oh boy..._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ So stuff's about to happen...Mwahaha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Btw to the guest review who said there needs to be more LGBTQ representation I have an answer for that- THERE WILL BE! You just have to wait and see ;) In the meantime, thanks for the reviews and thanks again! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

*Renesmee's POV*

I was exhausted. Not only was my best friend hanging on for dear life at this point, now we had this issue with the Lexington twins and the Volturi. The possibility of the Volturi finding us was very likely at this point.

"What if we meet the twins somewhere else?" Uncle Emmett suggested. "A few of us go and meet up with them. Somewhere far from the house, while the rest of you stay here."

"Splitting up is a terrible idea," Lucas mentioned. "That could make us ten times more vulnerable."

"I agree," Grandpa announced. "It could be risky...We're already in a dangerous place as it is."

"Not necessarily," Cordelia spoke up. "If you have someone powerful go with this group, then they might not be a match. I could-"

"Cordelia," Robert warned. "You are not-"

"Darling," Cordelia cut him off. "I love you, but you won't stop me. I can protect everyone."

"If you're going, then I am too," Robert insisted fiercely.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett go with them," Grandpa mentioned. "They'll need the extra eyes. Everyone else stay here."

"I'm not leaving Lily and Aidan!" Aunt Rosalie declared.

"Mom, we'll be okay," Lily reassured her.

"The kids will be fine, Rose," Uncle Emmett said. "They're practically grown ups."

" _Practically_. They're still teenagers," Aunt Rose pointed out.

"It'll be okay, mom," Aidan said, giving his mother a side hug.

"Aren't I needed here?" Alice protested. "Carlisle, I'm not leaving my daughter either. Especially with the Volturi lurking around the corner."

"I'll be fine, mom," Abby announced, walking into the room. "You and dad are needed to find the twins. I'll be okay."

Aunt Alice bit her lip while Uncle Jasper held his wife by the shoulders. "I don't know," Jasper muttered.

"Really," Abby exclaimed, walking up to her parents. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Alice agreed hesitantly.

"This place will still be heavily guarded," Jacob mentioned, hoping that'd put my aunt and uncle at ease.

"You know we'll protect the children," My grandmother added, placing her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"It's not that," Aunt Alice whispered, biting her lip. "I just...I didn't have a vision but I just have a feeling. A bad one."

My mother gently walked to my aunt's side to comfort her. "But if the family needs us to go, then we'll go."

"Alright," Grandpa announced, rubbing his hands together. "That's settled. In the meantime, we should be giving Grace another dose of blood. Try to get that fever down."

I looked towards my brother on the couch. Grace was sleeping in his arms now, which was good. At last she was resting. The more rest she got, hopefully this pregnancy would be easier on her. His arms were tightly around her body as he brushed her hair gently, whispering soothing words to her form.

"Go rest," My mom said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've been with her for days. You haven't gotten a wink of sleep, darling."

I sighed, "You're right...I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, my little nudger," Mom whispered, pressing her lips to my forehead. I smiled meekly at her before retiring to my bedroom.

I couldn't sleep though. Terrible images kept surfacing in my mind as I tossed in turned. This promoted me to crack open a book to try to soothe my nerves. There were a few novels I spotted of Carolyn's that I haven't read yet. Maybe that would be the trick. It normally was.

I flipped through the pages. It was actually one of Alexander's medical books. In the last few weeks I've learned a lot about delivering and childbirth. Oddly enough, since I've been so attentive with Grace it's hard not to learn. Carlisle's even taught me a few things in case I just happen to be there with Grace. I also read up on a lot with c-sections and proper ways to deliver a child. I was going to medical school, might as well prepare.

"Hey," Jacob greeted me as he walked into the bedroom. He had just taken a shower, so only a towel was wrapped around his steaming body. His black hair wet from the shower. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much," I replied, shrugging. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," He answered, scratching the back of his head, causing a sprinkles of water from his hair to hit me.

"Eh!" I giggled, rubbing the side of my cheek. "Watch out, wet dog."

"Wet dog?" Jacob questioned, a quirky and amused smile playing on my boyfriend's lips. "That's a bit insulting, don't you think."

I rolled my eyes, but giggled. "Not if you act like one."

Jacob grinned widely before placing a kiss on my lips, "Well, I'm sorry if my wet _dogness_ annoys you."

"It doesn't annoy me," I told him, smiling. "In fact, I really like you this way."

"Really?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "You see something you like?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "In fact, I do," I said, tugging at the towel.

Jacob bit his lip, trying to cover up the fact he was blushing a bit, "Ness...I don't know if we can do _that_ here. Might be a bit risky."

"True," I muttered, pressing a kiss on his lips. "But most of them are busy. I don't think they would notice."

"I don't know," Jacob replied, but we were pretty far gone. My top made it's way off and we were currently on the bed. My hands locked in his hair as our lips met.

We didn't get very far thought. Just as the towel was about to come off, the door swung wide open. In the doorway was my father. The look of murder in his eyes as he gripped to the doorway.

"Oh crap," Jacob muttered, getting off of me. I flushed, quickly wrapping a sheet around my top.

"Dad!" I squeaked.

"You're dead, dog!" My father growled, stalking forward.

"Now, Edward. Let's be civil here," Jacob pleaded with him, scrambling up from the bed.

"I don't think so, mutt," My father hissed. That's when my father lunged for my boyfriend. Jacob rushed out of the room and in the process, ran out of the house where he promptly shape shifted.

I gulped, throwing on a nearby sweatshirt as I ran after the two. When I got outside, my dad had Jacob, in wolf form, pinned down to the ground.

"Daddy! Jacob!" I yelled, running towards them. "Stop it! Right now!"

"Edward!" My mother called out, running over as she threw my father off of Jacob with one swift push. "Let go of him!"

Uncle Emmett came over with Uncle Jasper and grabbed my dad while Aunt Alice grabbed Jacob.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Masen demanded, walking outside.

"I trusted you with my daughter!" My dad yelled at Jacob furiously. "I trusted you!"

"Dad!" I hissed angrily at him. "This isn't just Jacob's fault!"

"And you, Renesmee Carlie- you are grounded for the rest of eternity!" My father shouted furiously.

"Boys!" My grandfather scolded, coming down. "Let's be civil here! We are guests in someone's home!"

My dad just shook my uncles off before running into the woods. I bit my lip to see most of my family were now watching the spectacle occurring.

"I don't blame him. I did the same for Lily," Rosalie muttered, shrugging. Ethan seemed to somehow grow paler at the mention of her words. It's no secret that when Aunt Rose found out she almost castrated him.

I watched as Lily rolled her eyes, "Mother, not now."

"Of course this happens when I let vampires into my home," Carolyn mumbled under her breath. "I hope nothing was destroyed, for your sake."

"I'm sorry about my husband's out lash. He's just been on edge with everything going on," My mom apologized.

I sighed, turning to Jacob. He was still in wolf form and I bent down to his level, "You're okay? Right?"

Jacob nodded and nuzzled against my face. I sighed, hugging on tightly to him. I then got up and turned to my mother.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would have an outburst like that," My mother muttered, coming to my side. "I haven't seen him get this angry since..."

"Since what?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing," My mother mumbled, looking at Jacob and then adverting her eyes away.

"Since what!?" I repeated sharply, narrowing my eyes at the two.

"Oh shit!" Uncle Emmett cursed in the background, an amused grin on his face. "You two are in deep-"

"Emmett!" Aunt Rosalie cried out, completely ashamed. "Not now!"

"What's going on!?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ness, there's something you don't know. Something we were going to tell you after all of this," My mom spoke up gently.

"What?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

Jacob shook his head in wolf form while my mother looked torn. My boyfriend then trotted towards the bushes to transform while my mother just stood.

"Please, say something!" I begged. "You're being awfully quiet!"

"I..." My mother stammered. "I um..."

"I used to have a thing for your mother," Jacob confessed in a rush, his cheeks turning pink.

Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness take over me. I just starred at them, trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"No freaking way!" Aidan called out, biting on his knuckles.

"Aw damn," added Seth, wincing. "Jake, your dead."

"Whomp there it is!" Uncle Emmett whistled.

"Don't be children!" Aunt Rosalie scolded at the boys, followed by an eye rolls.

"You had a thing for her?" I repeated slowly.

"I didn't love him. Not like your father," My mother explained, her voice rushed. "It was never actually a relationship. It was more of Jacob having feelings for me and well, me being not sure- point being, we never actually dated. We did kiss..."

"Are you serious?" I asked, raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

That's when I started to laugh hysterically, causing everyone to look at me funny.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Lily asked me slowly.

"This has to be a joke!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in furious laughter. "The two of you? _Together_?"

"Like your mom said, we weren't actually together," Jacob told me. "I...I thought I loved your mother. I fought for her affections but-"

"Oh god!" I exclaimed, rubbing my temples. "It's true!? It's true!"

"Of course! Why would we make up something like this!?" Jacob cried out.

"It is," My mother confirmed softly, her golden eyes full of shame.

"But why?" I stammered, my voice cracking.

"Because of you," Jacob explained gently. "I was only in love with your mother, because you weren't born yet-"

"Does that mean you were also in love with Uncle Edward!?" Aidan called out from the porch.

"Shut it, Aidan!" Jacob barked at him.

I took a deep breath, still feeling quite dizzy. Jacob and my mother approached me slowly.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked me. "Look, baby-"

"No," I said, shaking my head. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "I need...I need to think. Alone..."

"Ness-"

"Stop!" I ordered Jacob, my eyes watering. "Even if you don't love my mother anymore-"

"Which I don't-"

"Still!" I snapped. "You lied to me. After everything we've been through you forget to mention the, I don't know, tiny detail that you were in love with my mother!?"

Jacob bit his lip while my mother rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Babe, we wanted to tell you it's just...We didn't know when the right time would be."

"You waited too long," I replied bitterly. I shook my head at the absurdness of the thought. _My mother and Jacob_. "Does that mean he's the boy that competed for your affection with Dad? The one you used analogies for to help me chose between Nahuel and Jake?" I asked, now turning to my mother.

My mother nodded and so did Jacob. I felt my stomach twisting and turning. I closed my eyes and turned around.

"I need some space...That's all I ask," I replied slowly, touching my forehead.

"Please, Ness. I need you to-"

"Jacob, just leave me alone," I hissed, closing my eyes tightly.

With that, I ran. I could hear my boyfriend calling for my name but I ignored him. I felt so many emotions take me at once. Disgust, anger, jealously...I don't know what was going on.

When I finally stopped I was in the middle of the woods. It was a small clearing and I walked to the very center before just kneeling down. My head was spinning and my entire form was shaking. I tried to take a deep breath, but I just couldn't calm down. My breathing was getting more erratic by the minute.

How was I supposed to react to this? _They lied to me_ , but it's just so...Weird. Why keep this from me? Was Jacob only with me because of my mother? Was everything just a lie?

"It's not."

I jumped and turned around to see my father standing in the middle of the clearing with me.

A hand flew over my racing heart in the process, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Sorry," My dad apologized.

I took a deep breath as he walked over to me. "Look...I was on the other end of this whole thing, Ness. Your mom and I love each other very much. She's not looking to-"

"I know," I cut him off, taking a deep breath. "You two are clearly soul mates, but the very fact that she considered-"

"Not really. Technically yes, but not really," My dad said softly, taking a seat beside me. "Your mother was confused. He was there for her when I wasn't. I left your mother once, Renesmee. We weren't perfect, I assume you know this."

"A bit," I confessed, biting my lip.

"It almost killed your mother," My father explained grimly. "And myself...Jacob was there for your mother when I couldn't be there. He kept her alive and I think that bond they formed threw your mother off. She loves him. Always has, just not like she and I love each other. Jacob's her little brother. He's her family now and more importantly, your soul mate."

"So you accept the two of us?" I asked meekly. "Even though-"

"Yes," He told me fiercely. "Even though you two... _You know_."

My cheeks began to burn in embarrassment, "Sorry about that."

"Don't," He told me, shaking his head. "You're an adult now, hate to admit it, but you are. It was bound to happen. This is the twenty-first century. I just hoped you'd wait, but the two of you are your own people. This is not 1918. I realize that. Sex is more free now and I just...I don't know. I got angry because of everything that's happened. Not that I'm angry with Masen and Grace...I just wished you guys waited a bit. Let this all settle in or at least...Just stay kids. You both grew up way too fast..."

"I'll always be your little girl," I told him gently.

My father's lips twitched into a smile as he gently ran a hand through my hair, "Look...I know it may be weird, but go easy on your mother and Jacob. Jacob loves you very much. More than anything on this earth. The love he has for you is nothing like the love he had for your mother. It's always been you, Angel. And your mother doesn't want to hurt you. She loves you more than her own life...Just know they love you. Both of them and they don't want you to feel pain."

"I'm not in pain," I answered truthfully, shrugging. "I just...I just feel weird that they kept this away from me."

"When were they supposed to tell you?" My father pointed out. "You and Jake were all over the place last year and before that you were too young to understand...They were supposed to tell you sooner but then Masen and Grace happened and well...I just hope you give them the benefit of the doubt in this case. I'm trying to be more easier with Jacob."

"Even though you tried to kill him less than an hour ago?" I pointed out.

"I saw him about to do something very unsettling to my little girl," My father argued. "I just...I just saw red. I won't anymore because I know, but just try not to do it around your mother and I. I beg of you. I love you, Renesmee."

"I understand," I replied. I sighed, leaning against my father's shoulder. He wrapped an around around my frame as I just rested.

"Do we have to go back?" I muttered tiredly.

"Don't worry. Just go to sleep," he told me quietly.

I nodded meekly as he then picked me up in his arms. I gripped to my father's shirt as he cradled me close.

Soon, sleep consumed my exhausted body. I didn't want to face what lay before me, but I just had to try to keep an open mind.

*Bella's POV*

I felt relief flood through my body when Edward came into the house with Renesmee in his arms. She was asleep, curled against his chest. Suddenly instead of a young woman, I saw my little girl. I felt awful after explaining that to her, but I had to. She needed to know. It was eating me up inside.

"How is she?" I asked my husband frantically.

"She's fine," He told me, brushing the hair out of her face.

"She's not hurt, right?" Jacob asked fiercely. I could see the concern in his eyes. This was really killing Jacob ever since she ran off into the woods.

"No. Just fine," Edward answered. "Look, I'm going to put her in the bedroom. Let's...Just give her space. Wait for her to approach you. She doesn't know how she feels right now."

"Alright," Jacob agreed. "Just...I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Edward told him softly. "I...She needed to know. She understands, I think. She's just trying to process it. It's a lot...And confusing."

"Okay," Jake replied, pressing a gentle kiss on Renesmee's forehead before Edward brought our daughter away.

"At least she knows," Masen spoke up, coming over.

I frown at my son, "You knew?"

"It's hard not to when you're a mind reader," Masen mentioned dryly. "I'm pretty sure Lizzy knew as well."

"I did," Lizzy spoke up from the couch where she was reading a book.

"See," Masen said, raising an eyebrow. "Now look, I didn't want this crap to happen right now especially with Grace's condition. Just try to keep the drama on the low."

"Son, we're not trying to start up anything," I told him, cupping his cheek. "I'm so sorry this got out now."

"I know, Mom," Masen said, sighing. "I'm talking to the dog."

"Hey!" Jacob cried out. "I didn't ask for this."

"You didn't, but that's my sister who just disappeared into the woods. My girlfriend is weak right now. Just don't," Masen pleaded before walking away to Grace's room.

I sighed looking at Jacob. He looked so torn, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay," I whispered to him.

"I just wish I didn't screw everything up," Jacob confessed to me bitterly. "I just...Bella-"

"Jake, she loves you. It'll work out," I promised.

"I hope so," He muttered before walking away.

I sighed and looked to my husband who was walking out of our daughter's room. He smiled weakly at me as he walked over and gently wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" He questioned, raised eyebrows.

"I just feel like everything's a mess-"

"This is no one's fault. It'll be fine," Edward measured me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You don't hate me?" I mumbled.

"Never," He replied fiercely. I looked up at him and smiled, reaching up on my tipee toes to press my lips to his.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," He retorted, running a hand through my hair. "Now come on, let's go help the others out. We have a lot of work to do."

"That we do," I agreed as the two of us walked to Carlisle's office.

* * *

 **A/N: So long time no update lmao. Well, I had some time to post this and was like might as well. Hope you enjoy it and keep a look out for more updates hopefully soon :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

*Masen's POV*

I sighed at Grace's pale face. She was asleep, but her fever was spiking. Ava and Grandpa were getting worried now since it hasn't gotten any better. My stomach was churning in so many different directions. Seeing her like this was killing me. I just wanted our child to be born already so Grace would never have to deal with this again.

It's been a few days since Jacob and Renesmee's little fiasco. I'm glad it got out in the open, but it was irritating that it had to happen now. I don't think they've talked since then considering Jacob was sleeping on the sofa. Ness seemed a bit stand offish with my mother as well. I think she just felt weirded out by everything. I don't blame her. Then again, when is anything around here not weird.

Her face was so pale. She was burning up. Each time I touched her skin it felt as if I was touching that of a wolf's.

Quietly, I dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Somedays she would just lay in my arms to keep her temperature down.

I thought back to a day the two of us where lying in bed one Sunday morning...

 _"Would you ever want kids?" Grace mused out loud. We were laying on the hood of my car right in front of the ocean. It was the morning after prom. My girlfriend was still in her dress and me in my messed up tux. She was snuggled close into my side. My hand running through her hair._

 _"Maybe," I said. "I don't know, why you asking?"_

 _Grace shrugged, "I guess with everything that's happening. I just can't help but thinking maybe we'll have a family one day."_

 _"We'll have a family of our own," I declared. "A bunch of babies."_

 _Grace rolled her eyes at my teasing and playfully swatted my arm. I chuckled, bringing my girlfriend close to my body. Her head laying against my shoulder now._

 _"I love you, Masen," She said. "I want so much with you."_

 _"I do too," I replied, kissing her temple._

 _"Forever and ever," She added quietly, fiddling with my hands._

 _"Grace?" I asked out loud softly._

 _"Hmmm?" She hummed, her eyes blissfully closed._

 _I bit my lip and looked down at her. This moment just seemed right. Something about it..._

 _"Marry me?"_

 _Grace looked at me, shocked. "Really?"_

 _"I mean, we're going to be together forever," I said, shrugging. "Might as well propose now. When everything is perfect. Will you, Grace Ava Martin, marry me?"_

 _Grace's face just shone love and pure happiness in that moment. She then tackled me into a hug, pressing her lips to mine._

 _"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

 _I grinned, bringing her lips to mine again. "I don't have a ring," I confessed._

 _"That's okay," Grace said, chuckling._

 _"Wait!" I said, looking down at my shoes. Carefully I took out the ties and then wrapped a loop around Grace's wrist._

 _"Until I can get you a proper ring," I declared. "For now, this is something we probably shouldn't even mention to our parents."_

 _"They'd flip," Grace mused, chuckling as she shook her head. "Anyway, I love it. It's romantic."_

 _"I love you," I whispered to her._

 _"I love you too."_

 _The two of just just laid there for the rest of the morning. Grace in my arms and the sound of the waves crashing echoing in our ears. It was beautiful. All of it._

"Why are you doing this?" I wondered out loud. "Why?"

"Because this is our baby," Grace said, startling me. I looked to my girlfriend who was opening up her crystal blue eyes to look at me.

"I know," I muttered, caressing her cheek. "I just hate seeing you in pain. I'd take it away, if I could."

"I know," Grace answered, grabbing my hand in hers. "But this is worth it. Trust me, when he's born everything will make it up-"

"You said _he_ ," I mentioned, a smirk on my face. "So you do think it's a boy."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Alright. So I think it's a boy, are you happy?"

I chuckled, pressing his lips to Grace's hand. "I would've been happy either way. Anyway, it could still be a girl."

"As much as I would love a little girl, I can't help but think it's our son," Grace whispered, placing a hand on her baby bump.

I smiled and suddenly thoughts trickled their way into my head...

 _"Hi Dadda!"_

I froze, looking around the room. Grace seemed to know my shock and she raised her eyebrow.

"Masen? Are you okay?"

 _"I love you, and Momma! I'm sorry if I'm hurting her!"_

I froze, placing my hand on Grace's stomach. My lips parting into a smile, "I can hear our baby."

"You can!?" Grace exclaimed, looking down at her bump.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I guess the baby doesn't have a mental shield."

"I guess he doesn't," Grace agreed. "I wonder what his abilities will be."

"We'll find out soon enough," I replied, pressing my lips to her abdomen.

"We love you," Grace whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Dadda loves you. Momma loves you. You are so loved."

"He knows," I said, smiling as my hand met my girlfriend's on her abdomen. "He knows."

"Masen!" I look to see Lizzy barreling into the room. I was surprised by her outburst, giving that Lizzy has been quiet all week.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, realizing we were having an intimate moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's um...Grandpa wants you in the living room. Elaine will stay with Grace," Lizzy explained, flustered.

"Alright," I agreed, turning around to place a kiss on my girlfriend's forehead. "I'll be back soon, kay?"

"Okay," She replied, chuckling.

"What's going on, Liz?" I asked my little sister as we walked down the hall.

"I don't know," Lizzy answered. "But Grandpa said it was important."

"How important that he had to rip me away from my dying girlfriend," I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Very," My grandpa said as Lizzy and I entered the room. "Something terrible's happened."

My heart dropped to the floor hearing this news. All I could feel was the sudden fear and anguish take over me. _What could've possibly happened?_

*Aidan's POV*

I groaned as I opened my eyes slightly. Gently, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them.

"Morning," Jen sung softly, rolling over to peck my lips. I grinned against them as the two of us began to kiss more fiercely.

"Could you guys not do that now!?" Seth groaned from across the room where he was sleeping.

Jen and I both blushed bright red, "Sorry, man."

"It's okay," Seth mumbled. "Just be courteous. Not everyone here is fortunate as you two."

"Hey, don't say that man," I told my friend. "You'll find someone."

Seth just looked at me unenthusiastically as he rolled over onto the other side of the sofa.

"Seth Peter Clearwater-"

"Dude? The full name?" Seth groaned. "Really?"

I sighed, getting out of the warm comforts of my bed with my girlfriend as I knelt down next to my best buddy. "You gotta lighten up. Look, Lizzy and you...You're just in a rough patch. You two may not happen for a long time-"

"Or ever," Seth said softly, sitting up in the bed. "Look, I don't feel that way about her. Not now at least. I can wait...But the very thought of never having her in my life pains me. She's my best friend. Even if she doesn't want to be romantically involved in the future, I still want us to have a relationship."

I nodded in understanding, "She's just confused right now. She'll turn around soon. In the meantime, don't do this to yourself."

"Alright," He muttered.

"Good boy, now I'm going to go back to kissing my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, causing him to roll his eyes.

Jen let out a laugh as I jumped onto the bed. "You're such an idiot," Jen mused wistfully as I crawled on top of her. "But you're my idiot."

"One and only," I said, grinning as I pressed my lips to hers. The two of us chuckled as the covers flew above our heads.

"Aidan! Jen! Seth!" I instantly jumped off of my girlfriend to see Renesmee bursting through the door.

"We were in the middle of something here, Ness!" I cried out, absolutely flustered.

"This is important," Renesmee hissed, eyeing us.

"What is it this time? Is somebody about to kill someone or is a mystical pizza going to threaten our existence?" I remarked dryly.

Renesmee narrowed her eyes, "Just get out of the bed, you goof!"

"Alright! Just give us a few seconds!" I cried out, wrapping my arms tightly around Jen's body.

"I got this," Seth declared, taking a pillow and smacking Jen and I with it.

"Buddy!? What the hell!?" I cried out.

"Get up!" Seth grumbled before marching out of the room. I looked towards Renesmee who was smirking at us.

"Oh stop," I hissed at my cousin.

"I didn't say anything!" she sung before leaving the premise. I then turn towards Jen who looked more nervous if anything.

"What's the matter?" I asked her softly.

She turned to me and gently grabbed my hand, "Aren't you worried about what it could be?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It's just...Jen, so many terrible things have already happened. You know me, I try to focus on the positive. If I worried all the time my luscious blonde locks would be gray, sweetheart."

Jen rolled her eyes at this, "Yeah. Okay."

"It's true," I insisted, smirking at her. "Anyway, we should go and see what it is. Maybe a mystic pizza sent by the Volturi is out to kill us."

"That's a good movie," Jen mused as we crawled out of bed.

 _"Mystic Pizza?"_

"Yeah!" Jen exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Haven't you heard of it? The 1988 film with Julia Roberts and Annabeth Gish?"

"No, but I would really like to try some of their pizza," I teased with her. "Is it really mystical?"

"No." Jen rolled her eyes, "We'll watch it later. Let's just go you goof."

"Alright," I agreed as we walked hand in hand into the house. When we got there pretty much everyone was gathered in the living room. Some relatives were nervously pacing the floor while others just shared nervous glances.

"What's going on?" I asked, sharing a brief puzzled look with my girlfriend.

"Just a second," My mother said.

"Is everyone here?" My grandfather asked, looking around the room. "Anybody missing?"

"We're all here," Aunt Bella confirmed.

"What's going on, Dad?" My father asked our grandfather.

"We just received a call from Alice," Grandpa announced to us.

"Are they okay?" Abby asked.

Grandpa nodded, "They're perfectly fine. She just had a vision."

"About what?" Lily questioned.

"The Volturi."

That's when a dense silence filled the air. I pulled Jen to my side and she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What do they want?" Masen sneered.

"We're not entirely sure," Grandpa explained. "They've been very careful, up until now. I guess they slipped up or they want us to see what Alice did, but she saw them here. They were in Vermont. Alice says she's not sure who they're going for. She said, and I quote her "radar is off."

"So she's not getting proper visions?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly," Grandpa answered. "She's not sure. She just said we need to be on our toes. The Denali's heard and are coming over. Jacob's also informing the rest of the pack to meet us here."

"He's here because of Grace," Masen said, his voice tight. "They know."

"He couldn't possibly know," Carolyn said, shaking her head. "There's no way. Unless one of you-"

"Never," Uncle Edward said, shaking his head. "I would've known if someone in our family gave information about it."

"Then how the hell do they know we're here!?" Uncle Emmett barked.

"The Volturi aren't exactly ignorant," Grandpa pointed out. "They've been around for thousands of years. They can track us down."

"But why?" Aunt Bella questioned.

"Me," Abby said, her voice shaking. "I knew it. Aro, he wants me-"

"No he doesn't, Abbs," I replied, cutting my cousin off. "It's not you."

"Yes it is!" Abby cried out, hugging herself. "I'm the one daughter who got away-"

"I have three children of Aro under my roof?" Carolyn questioned, wide eyed.

"You are not the only daughter!" Dru shot back, rushing to her sister's side. "Look at me, Abby. He won't get you. I'll die before he takes you away from the Cullen's. I won't have you go through what Cordelia and I had to go through."

"Dru's right, squeaks," Lucas added, coming over. "He's not after you."

"It could be our baby," Masen said, shutting his eyes tightly. "If not, he's going to find the baby- We have to get out of here. I need to-"

"Masen, there's no way we're moving Grace," Grandpa said, walking slowly towards his grandson. "She's in no condition-"

"I don't care!" Masen lashed out. "She's my mate! She's carrying our kid! I'm not risking it!"

"Masen," Ava spoke up softly. "The baby's going to be born in a matter of days."

"No!" He cried out, tears welding up in his eyes. "They won't touch them! You hear! If he-"

"Son," My uncle said softly, walking up to him. "Look at me."

Masen paused and looked up at Uncle Edward, "I can't lose them."

"You won't," My uncle said, grabbing him by the shoulders tightly. "Look, we don't know when they're coming. Alice didn't see. It could be after the baby is born and if so, we'll fly you and Grace far away from here with the baby. I know son. You think I don't, but I do."

Masen nodded stiffly as Aunt Bella rushed to her son's side to bring him into a tight hug. He hung from his mother's arms limply.

"So are we going to get ready to fight?" Renesmee asked.

Grandpa bit his lip, "If necessary, we might. Alice said it wasn't the whole court. Just a few, but still...We're down in numbers."

"Ava, we need to produce a charm," Carolyn declared, rushing towards the nearby bookshelf. "One that protects the house. They can't get in here with a charm."

"Once we have the twins and the protection spell we should be fine," Ava said, heading to her mother's side. "We'll get on this."

"We need to take the kids out of here," Dru said, looking to where Lexie, Lucia, and Tommy were in the other room. "We need them out of this area. Somewhere sunny."

"I'll have Maysun and Jackson take them," Lucas said, looking towards Ava and Zach. "If that's okay."

"I think it's for the best," Ava agreed. "They'll be safe. Have them take the kids to Florida. The Volturi wouldn't dare step in that state, considering it's full of witches."

"Are you serious?" I asked, wide eyed. "Why?"

Ava shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, haven't you ever wondered why a bunch of weird people live in Florida? Or why Walt Disney World's there?"

"Walt Disney World is actually magic!?" I exclaimed.

"Of course! I mean, Walt Disney himself was a warlock!" Carolyn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He chose California because it's fairly sunny. No vampire would dare head there! California and Florida are heavily populated by witches and warlocks."

"Oh damn!" I chirped. "I wanna go now!"

"Not now, Aidan," Lily told me.

"Sorry." I winced.

"Let's just get prepared," Ava muttered. "We need to call up Alice, Jasper, Robert, and Cordelia about what's happening, especially since we'll be taking their child across the country."

"Lizzy and Abby should go with them," Uncle Edward spoke up.

"No!" Lizzy cut her father off.

"Yeah, Uncle Ed I might be the reason he's coming here," Abby said. "I don't want to draw attention to the kids."

"But-"

"Edward, maybe just let them stay," Grandpa said. "They probably just want to intimate us."

"Alright," My uncle agreed reluctantly.

"May and Jackson are coming now!" Zach called out, shutting his phone off. "They should be here tonight."

"I'll have Colin and Brady head down with them and the kids," Jacob added. "Extra protection. Plus Brady's grandmother has a place down there they can stay at."

"Let's get ready," Grandpa proclaimed. I looked towards Masen who was being comforted by Aunt Bella and my sister. Everyone was running all around in a crazed frenzy. My eyes then fell on the form of Lizzy who somehow stuck out like a sore thumb.

I frowned, walking over to my cousin. "Hey," I greet her softly.

"Hey," She replied softly, looking up at me briefly with her big green orbs.

"You two need to talk," I said.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"That..."

"He can't be left in the dark, Liz," I told her gently. "Look, I love you both. He just needs to know everything bothering you because from there, you can figure it out. I promise."

"We'll see," Lizzy muttered. "Aidan, something bad is going to happen to me."

I frowned in confusion at her words, "What are you talking about? Nothing's-"

"I just feel like something is," Lizzy hissed to me, her eyes looking scared. "I don't know what. I've been having dreams just...If anything happens, watch out for him." Her eyes then wandered to Seth's figure. He was currently on the phone with Colin about the plans.

"Of course I'll watch him," I promised her. "But, nothing will."

"Keep telling yourself that," Lizzy mumbled.

"Come here," I said, grabbing my cousin and bringing her into a hug. She now reached around my collarbone. She pressed her face into my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. "You'll always be my best friend. No matter how old you are. When you become a teenager I'm coming back for you, Lizzy. You and I are partners and we always will. Understood?"

"Understood," She repeated even though it was muffled by my shirt.

"Good," I said, pressing my lips to the top of her head. I gave her one more tight squeeze before the two of us parted.

My eyes fell on Jen who gave me a small smile before walking over towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I brought her into my arms, holding her tightly.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered, shrugging against her head. "I'm just worried about Lizzy."

"It'll be okay," Jen told me, pulling away. "Somehow, we'll make it work."

"I hope," I replied.

Jen then brought her lips to mine. The two of us shared a kiss before having to pull apart to help the others.

I guess that's all we can have right now. Hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no update, but my life has been way too crazy and I'm trying desperately to update and finish a lot. Also had to repost the Sunset trailer and had to change the music which pissed me off to no end, but hey it's up again and it's all good. In the meantime, thanks for reading and keep on the look out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

*Lizzy's POV*

My family was absolutely losing their minds right now. Renesmee and Jacob were being awkward as ever, my parents were worried along with most of the adults, Abby was freaking out, Lily was nervous, Aidan was trying to be optimistic, and I couldn't help but let the glooming feeling of pessimism take over me.

I was never like this. Two years ago I was happy. I was fine. I wasn't mad or angry. I was scared because of everything my family had been through, but now it was different. I don't know why I was so mad all the time, I guess because of what happened with Seth...But maybe it was other things. Everyone leaving me behind, moving, and now everything going on with Grace and the Volturi. I just had this gut feeling telling me something terrible was going to happen.

"I can't deal with this," Abby whispered to me, running a nervous hand through her brown locks. "I just...He's coming because of me."

"We don't know that yet," I pointed out to her.

"We do," Abby argued. "Let's be honest, why else would he want to come here?"

"Abbs, you're thinking way too-"

"I'm am thinking clearly!" She snapped at me.

"I understand you're scared but you don't need to get angry with me," I shot back, narrowing my eyes at her.

She instantly regretted her actions, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I replied softly.

"Look, I just need to think to myself," Abby confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I reassured her.

Abby then headed towards the direction of the apartment. She really needed to clear her head. I don't blame her. I needed some time to myself too.

I then walked outside, slowly closing the backdoor. I took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. I just wanted to runaway from here. Somewhere far away. I thought back to our home in Washington or the islands. I wanted things to be simplistic. I want to be having pretend war with Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Aidan. I don't want to be in the middle of an actual physical war. Let's face it, the Volturi want us dead. Everyone keeps trying to tell themselves a war isn't coming, but it is. There is no doubt that we're about to be on the ride of a lifetime.

I grew up in the midst of war. We all did. Our parents tried to prevent it and they did a good job, for awhile. Now there was turning back.

My eyes suddenly fell on the figure in front of me skipping stones into the Vermont lake. I felt my stomach twist into knots just looking at him. Every part of my body was telling me to not even approach him, but Aidan's voice kept ringing in my brain.

 _"Go talk to him."_

Slowly, I approached the figure. He didn't seem surprised by my presence, "I know you're there."

"I wasn't trying to be discrete," I told him.

"So...Whatcha doing here?" Seth asked, throwing another stone into the pond. "Because there's no way in hell you're here to skip some stones."

"You don't know that," I argued, picking up a smooth rock and flung it past his body. "I used to love it when you would take me to LaPush and we'd do this."

"I miss that too," He replied softly. "Look, Lizzy-"

"We need to talk," I announced, my voice tight.

"We do," he agreed, turning around now. Seth looked a lot different than I used to remember him. He didn't seem like a happy go lucky kid. He seemed so much more mature in this light. His face stoic.

"So..."

"Look, I'm sorry you felt suffocated," He muttered. "I just...I didn't think I was bothering you that bad."

"You don't bother me, Seth," I reassured him. "You mean a lot to me...I just can't help but feel like you look at this like your job."

"That's because it is!" he shot back.

"Well it doesn't feel real if you put it that way!" I cried out.

He stared at me in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel like a real relationship if you're only doing this because you have to," I told him. "Seth, I don't want you to tie your whole life down to me. It isn't right. You didn't ask for this."

"I can't help it, you're my imprint. And for starters, I want to be around you," Seth argued. "Look at Jake and Ness-"

"We're not Jake and Renesmee!" I hissed. "We can't compare ourselves to them! It's not working! We're different than them!"

"What do you want me to do!?" Seth exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Lizzy, there's not many people with a relationship like ours. Most wolves imprint when their imprint is a lot older."

I nodded stiffly, "And they just fall in love...Like that?"

"Yeah," Seth answered. "Or no...I don't know. I'm basing it off your sister. Like I said, that's the only thing that can guide me."

"That one day we'll just live happily ever after and fall in love?" I asked. "After all of this?"

"I guess," Seth said, shrugging. "I just always assumed that you needed your time, yes. You're still very young and I can imagine it's confusing, but this doesn't need to happen right away."

"But it'll happen eventually," I pointed out.

"Maybe..."

"Look...Seth..." I wanted to find the right words. I didn't know how to say it, but it just kind of slipped out. "I don't think we would work as a couple."

It felt as if there was a weight being lifted from my shoulders. At the same time, it felt like someone was tearing me in half.

"What do you mean?" He sputtered.

I bit my lip, "Look, I know I'm still very young. I'm in the body of a fourteen year old. I still have a lot of time...But there's the inevitable elephant in the room about where this'll go one day."

"Look, we shouldn't even be thinking about this right now-"

"Seth! I can't help but think about this!" I cried out. "I can't give you what you want. I never will be able to give you the life you deserve!"

He looked at me shocked, "How do you know what I want?"

"I'm your best friend!" I shot back. "I know how much you want a big family and a ton of kids. You want to be there for a bunch of tiny little Seth Jr's-"

"Lizzy! That's so far in the future!"

"It'll be here soon enough!"

"How sure are you about that? We have time, don't rush-"

"I can't have children!" I shouted.

Seth looked at me, wide eyed. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving up and down. The tears welding up in my eyes, "Seth, I can't have children. I won't be able to give you a family. That's why we can't ever be together because you'll be absolutely miserable!"

Before he could react, I ran away. I kept running until I was far into the woods. My mind was racing and my heart pounding out of my chest. At this point, everything was just a blur. The tears were coming out like an ugly, snotty, waterfall. My fingers gripping to the bark of the tree nearby. I hated this. I felt vile. I hurt him.

Then, I heard a scream. My eyes shot up and suddenly I felt dread take over me. With that, my feet started to run in the direction of the screaming.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Momma, I don't want to go," Lexie cried out to her mom. "I wanna stay here with you, Daddy, Grace, my cousin, Nonna-"

"I know, sweetie, but you need to be brave," Ava told her daughter fiercely. I looked to where Elaine was handing Maysun the sleeping bundle that was Lucia. The little girl was out like a light. Meanwhile Tommy silently held on to his father's hand while Ava tried to console her daughter.

"I don't want to leave you all!" Lexie shouted. I could feel the old memories resurface of my parents sending me away. I've had to do this more times than I ever wanted to as a child. I mean, who wants to leave their family? Especially at this age. Looking at Lexie with her big doe blue eyes, I could see myself in her.

"Baby, you need to be strong," Ava told her.

"I don't wanna be strong!" Lexie cried out. "I just want my mommy and daddy."

"Sweetheart, it'll be all over before you know it," Ava tried to reason with the little girl. "You'll be in Florida, isn't that nice?"

"I can't!" Lexie sobbed, clinging to her mother's arm. "I just can't."

"It'll be okay, Lexie," I spoke up, startling the family. I felt bad since it was probably a private conversation, but I just needed to.

I then knelt down in front of her and grabbed both of her hands in mine, "I know what it feels like. I had to do this a few times. In fact, I was just like you."

"How?" Lexie questioned, nose scrunched up.

"I had to be sent away by my momma and daddy when bad guys were trying to get me," I explained to the young girl. "And I didn't want to. I was scared and I wanted nothing more than to be with my parents, but I needed to go. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I needed to protect my siblings and my cousins," I explained to her. "I'm the oldest and it's my job to watch out for everyone else younger than me."

"So...I need to protect Tommy and Lucia?" Lexie asked softly.

I nodded, giving her a weak smile. "Yeah. Exactly. I know it seems scary, but you can do it. You're such a strong girl, Lexie. It's terrifying, but you got this. I promise. Jackson and Maysun are gonna need your help."

Lexie bit her lip before nodding her head. "Alright...I'll go."

"Good, girl," I breathed, smiling at her. "Everything will be okay. When you get back, your gonna have another cousin to play with."

"We love you a ton, baby," Ava now spoke, kneeling down to her daughter. "We don't want you to go, but it's for the best. Okay?"

"Okay," Lexie agreed, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Lexie then turned to where Carolyn was standing. Without hesitation she ran for her grandmother and hugged her by the legs. "Bye, Nonna."

Carolyn's lips formed into a smile as she then picked up the young girl and cradled her.

"You'll be brave, right?" Carolyn whispered to the girl. "Just like Renesmee."

"Just like her," Lexie reciprocated, hugging tightly to her grandmother. "I love you, Nonna."

"I love you too, Lexie," She replied.

Carolyn then gave the child to her parents so they could say goodbye to their children outside. Maysun and Jackson were in the black BMW out front.

"She reminds me so much of her grandfather," Carolyn mused to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Very much..." Carolyn trailed off. "That was sweet of you, to tell Lexie that."

I shrugged, "I've been in her place before. It's hard not too."

"You had to do this a lot as a child?" The older woman questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah...There's always someone after my family it seems."

"I know the feeling," Carolyn muttered. "I just wish for some peace, but I guess that's never an option."

"Peace does come," I answered. "So does happiness. It seems so unreal for anyone to be happy during the dark times, but they come. They always come eventually."

"Let's just hope tragedy does not strike us anytime soon," Carolyn muttered to me before walking away.

I sighed. That woman was odd, but none the less, she was hurting. It was understandable, in a way.

"Ness! Come in here!" Lily called out to me, walking over. "Grandpa's making some announcements."

"Alright," I said, walking over to where everyone was now gathered in the living room.

"We're going to start up patrols," Grandpa told everyone. "The Denali's will be arriving here shortly. Until then, we're understaffed. The wolves have a perimeter out back. So that means that the rest of us will have to go out. Carolyn and Elaine, we need two to possibly figure out a shield of some sort."

"You'll need my help," Ava pointed out. "Three witches for the protection spell is ideal."

"Masen and Lizzy could produce their shield," I pointed out.

"Lizzy's not here," Aidan said, rushing into the house. "Seth just informed me she ran into the woods. They got into a fight."

"Lizzy," My mother whispered. "Edward, we need to find her."

"Seth's got her," Aidan insisted.

"I hate to admit it, but we'll need you two up with us. We need your shield and Edward's mind reading," Grandpa said. "The rest of us will be protecting the house. Abby, you will be with Grace and Masen. Dru and Lucas you'll stay with them."

"But I want to help!" Abby protested.

"Dear, you may be a target," Grandma pointed out. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Alright," Abby grumbled.

"The rest of you stay in this house," Grandpa ordered. "I know you're all practically adults, but we need you here. Grace's is vulnerable right now. All of you need to be on your toes and if anything happens like she goes into labor, notify Ava or myself. I won't be too far and neither will Ava. We'll come back once we get bigger numbers."

My grandfather then turned to me specifically, "Renesmee, you and Jacob know what to do if Grace does go into labor, correct?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding my head. "Just like you taught."

"Taught?" Aidan questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," I replied, shrugging. "Grandpa's been teaching me a few things."

"Alright, until then we'll regroup once we know there's no threat," Grandpa declared.

With that, we went into our places. Unfortunately, that meant I was stuck with Jacob. I looked at my boyfriend. He shifted awkwardly against the wall, fiddling with his hands. I sighed, rubbing my arms.

"So..."

 _"So..."_

"Ness, I don't know what to say," Jake confessed to me. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how to."

I nodded, my throat tightening. I didn't know how to respond either.

"Jake...I don't know if this is the time to talk about it," I replied softly.

"Then when?" Jake asked, his eyes pleading. "I'm scared."

"You're scared?" I repeated, slightly amused.

"Yeah," He answered, fiddling with his hands. "I am...Okay? I just don't want to be facing whatever this is without you."

"I'll still be here," I pointed out.

"True, but I mean as my girlfriend. My equal. I don't like this, Ness. I just want it to be alright," Jacob whispered.

"I do too," I replied, rubbing my arms. "But right now, we can't. What's important is Grace. Our relationship isn't of value right now."

"Well just know that whatever happens, I do love you," Jacob told me. "Forever and always. I'm not backing away from the vow I made to you."

"And I'm not either," I responded quietly. "I just need some space right now. I'm not leaving you, Jacob. I just need to breath. We're not breaking up or anything, I just need to think."

"Okay," He agreed.

"Hey guys!" a voice interrupted us. I look to see Grace waddling over with Masen supporting her gently.

"What are you doing up?" I asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, "I needed to walk a bit. I'm going to be confined in that bed for god knows longer."

"You should really be in bed," Masen muttered.

"She needs to walk around," Dru declared, coming out from behind. "She's getting Braxton hicks contractions, plus walking is good for pregnant women."

"Are you sure?" I asked, gently going over to support my friend.

"She's not due for another few days, right?" Lily asked.

"Either way, let's just have her walk around," Dru said.

"I'm fine," Grace insisted, rubbing her baby bump. "The baby's just restless. Anyway, my fever is going down. That must mean something, right?"

"I guess," I muttered, rubbing her back.

Ethan then came darting into the room, his eyes wild.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked frantically, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"The Volturi are here," Ethan said, breathlessly.

"Here!?" I cried out, wide eyed.

"Carlisle's dealing with them right now," Ethan explained. "I hope Lizzy gets here soon."

"Seth says he has her scent. She doesn't seem to be in danger," Jake added.

"Let's home so," Lily muttered, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"Let's," Masen agreed, pressing his lips to Grace's temples.

"Why did Lizzy run off to begin with?" I asked.

"Seth," Aidan filled me in. "She's upset about a lot of things."

"Well this isn't the time for her to be getting emotional over these kinds of things," Masen mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Abby questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That didn't just come from your mouth. You're own sister!"

"Well it is true," Lily mentioned. "She's been all aloof the last few weeks. What's with the imprinting anyway?"

"Have you guys even paid attention to her!" Abby shouted. "If you actually asked her how she was, you'd know how upset she is! There is so much more than her relationship with Seth!"

"Why are you scolding at us!?" Aidan shot back. "You don't even know the real reason she's upset!"

"We're on the same side!"

"Can we all stop for a second and be mature about this!" I yelled, causing the whole house to be silenced.

Then, it hit me. The scent. My nose twitched and I turned to see blood pouring out of Grace's mouth.

"Grace," I whispered.

Her knees started to wobble and her body would've collapsed to the ground if Masen didn't catch her.

"Grace, baby," Masen breathed, cupping her face. "Grace!"

"I'm fine," She coughed, her breathing labored. Her face was now twisting with pain. "It's time. The baby wants out- now!"

She screamed, holding her bump tightly. I go to support her with Masen. I share a look with my brother. Fear in both of our eyes.

"Everyone out!" Jacob barked at the crowd gathering around my best friend. "Masen, Dru, and Ness stay with her. Lily and Ethan go get Carlisle or someone, anyone with medical background out of the spooky clan. Aidan and Jen guard the entrance. Lucas watch Abby. Got it?"

"Let's just get this over with," Masen said, scooping Grace in his arms. He then rushed into the office using his vampire speed, placing her on the exam table.

"You just need to hold in there, Grace. Can you do that?" I asked my best friend.

"I'll try," Grace breathed, closing her eyes tightly.

"Renesmee," Dru called over to me. I walked towards my fellow hybrid as she pulled me aside. "If they don't get here in time we're going to have to deliver the baby."

"But we should have time," I said nervously.

"Yes, but this baby's growth rate is fast. It might mean that this labor will be extremely fast," Dru explained. "I was talking about it with Carlisle and Ava the other day. If they aren't here in an hour, then we have to get the baby out."

"What happens if we don't do anything?" I asked meekly.

"Then the baby and Grace could both die," Dru said. "I know it's scary, but I believe there's something else wrong going on in Grace's system."

I took a deep breath and looked to where my brother was consoling his girlfriend, holding on tightly to her as she tried to fight this.

My stomach dropped. All I could do was pray Lily and Ethan would come soon with the my grandfather or Ava.

* * *

 **A/N: So stuff's about to go down. Hopefully I'll be able to work on this more, but I don't know when that'll be haha. Until then, enjoy the chapter and wait for the fireworks to set off ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

*Lily's POV*

I was running with Ethan as fast as we could through the woods. My entire body was vibrating with fear. It was dark and there were millions of sounds going off in my head. We needed to find the others, we just had to.

Grace was about to have the baby and we needed Carlisle or Ava right away. My heart was pounding violently against my chest. I took a deep breath and tried to think of how to help my family. Nothing seemed right.

"They should be here," Ethan muttered once we got to the clearing. "This is where they were supposed to be."

"Well they're not," I said, looking around. The cool summer night was eerie. The different sorts of nature chirping were freaking me out. My heels spinning around in the dirt as I tried to get a scent of someone.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Ethan questioned, twirling around.

"Oh god," I whispered, my stomach dropping. "You don't think the Volturi got to them?"

"I don't know," He replied. His eyes wavering towards another direction. "I think they lead them somewhere else..."

"How are you sure about that?" I asked, walking around. I closed my eyes and I tried to listen to some more sounds. I suddenly could hear my grandfather's voice speaking.

 _"Jane. Alec. Demitri. What are you all doing here?"_

 _"Just a routine check up, Carlisle. We heard your family relocated and wanted to make sure everything was alright."_

 _"Oh, everything's fine."_

I opened my eyes and turned to my boyfriend; who, I could tell, heard the same thing I did.

"They're still talking," Ethan murmured, his eyes glazing the area. "I think they might've lured them over there."

"That doesn't seem right," I whispered to Ethan. "Where's Carolyn, Elaine, and Ava?"

"They're at the center of the property," Ethan explained. "It's the best point to protect everything around it. We need to get to them."

"Agreed," I replied.

We were about to take off when suddenly a flash of blue light flew past me. I looked at it in shock and then at Ethan.

"Well hello, children." Ethan and I both turn around to see the frame of a pale faced woman with straw like hair. A malicious grin on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked in a vicious growl.

"Oh, nothing to worry about!" She sung, wavering her hands in the air.

Suddenly more blue light flew out of it. I dodged it and fearfully looked towards my boyfriend. The two of us then charged at the witch, ready to throw whatever we could at her.

I was nervous though. She seemed powerful. Whatever these flashes of light were, it was like electricity. Ethan was trying to dodge them, but the two of us seemed to be separating even further.

"Lily!" He cried out.

"Coming!" I said, running through a battlefield of cackles and lightening bolts.

I ran straight for my boyfriend's arms. I was breathing out of control and his hold on me tightened as the crazed woman looked at us with a malicious grin. I then could see the figure of a Volturi guard making their way over here.

"What do you want!?" I demanded.

"Nothing to do with you, child," The Volturi guard told me. "But you are in our way."

"You won't get away with this!" I growled.

"We already did," He said. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light rammed towards Ethan and I. Before I know it, I was flying in the air and suddenly, everything went black as I hit the damp, green grass.

*Renesmee's POV*

Time was cutting close now. Everything was a chaotic mess. Grace was wheezing in pain and it wouldn't be long now until everything could come crashing down.

"Where the hell could Lily and Ethan be?!" Jacob cried out as I walked back into the room with no updates.

"They should've been here by now," Dru said, looking at her watch.

"Could we please hurry this up!" Masen yelled out from where he was sitting with Grace. I watched my best friend helplessly. She let out a painful groan. Her body was getting weaker it seemed and the baby still was giving her trouble. Her blonde hair sprawled out and her breathing labored. Her heart beating out of control.

"There is a very small gap to deliver this baby," Dru stated, taking a deep breath. Masen gripped to Grace's hand while I shared looks with Dru and Jacob.

"What should we do then!?" I asked frantically.

"It means, we're going to have to do this ourselves. Right now," Dru declared, walking over to Grace.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"It's the only way," I answered, looking at Grace and Masen. My stomach twisting into a painful knot.

"Grace, you just need to push sweetie," Dru said soothingly.

"I don't think I can do this!" Grace sobbed, cringing in pain. "I want my mom!"

"You can do it!" Dru coaxed, rubbing her leg. "Come on, sweetie, just push. I know this is weird, but once you push then I can heal you. It will be over soon, I promise."

Grace let out a cry and I held on tightly to her free hand while Masen tried his best to coach her through this all.

"I think he's suffocating," Masen squeaked out to me. "I can hear his thoughts-"

"Oh god," I muttered, sharing a look with the other two.

"Ness, we need to help him," Dru told me frantically.

"Alright," I agreed shakily, getting to the spot with Dru. I shared a feared look with her as we begin to help my niece or nephew.

"I think the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck," I whispered, feeling the dread take over me. "We need to do a c-section."

"Are you sure about this?" Masen asked me, wide eyed. "Have you ever done this before!?"

"No!" I howled, looking at Dru desperately for help.

"Do whatever you can to take him out!" Grace shouted through gritted teeth, gripping tightly to Masen's hand. Her face covered with sweat and exhaustion. She was in so much pain right now, "Please, Ness. Make sure he lives. He has to live. Over me!"

"No!" Masen bellowed. "If you can't save him, make sure you save Grace!"

"No! Nessie, listen to me!" Grace wheezed out. "Save my baby. Please, save my baby!"

I locked eyes with my best friend. Her bright blue eyes filled with determination. Taking a deep breath, I then pick up a scalpel.

"Did Carlisle really teach you this?" Jacob asked me, holding on to my hand.

"Kind of," I answered, my heart beating furiously. "Not really, I read about it in a book a few times."

"I'll help you," Dru said, taking the blade with my hand. "I know a few things about this stuff being a healer and all."

"Okay, let's do this," I said, swallowing hard.

My hands and Dru's found where we needed to cut. I didn't even feel like I was hurting my best friend, but her piercing cry as the blade cut into her flesh made me well aware of it. I felt myself begin to shake a bit, but I kept it together.

With help from Dru, I then gently lifted the baby into my arms. A piercing cry filled the still of the night of a new face. I looked down to see a baby, covered in my best friend's blood. The baby's eyes stared at me. They were these big blue orbs. Just like the baby's mother.

"It's a boy," I announced, smiling proudly. I could feel he tears welling up in my eyes as the relief washed over me.

Grace smiled, but I notice it immediately falter. She was loosing too much blood and now we were loosing her. I could hear her heart beat slowing down in my ears.

"Grace!" Masen roared, fanning over his girlfriend. Her heart didn't even sound like it was beating at this point.

"Start compressions!" Dru exclaimed. "I'm going to heal the wound, but you need to keep her heart beating!"

"Jake, take the baby," I told him, placing the bundle in his arms.

"On it," He said, carrying the baby over to the sink to wash him off. Masen meanwhile started doing compressions.

I watched as Dru's hands waved over Grace's abdomen, piecing the flesh back together as if nothing happened. Not even a scar.

"It shouldn't be long now," Dru explained, gently touching Grace's skin. "She's getting stronger."

"Come on, Grace," I whispered, joining my brother to help him out with CPR.

"Baby, wake up," He pleaded, still pressing. "Come on..."

Soon a faint heartbeat started to take over in my ears. I took a deep breath, realizing she was getting there.

"She'll wake up soon," Dru said softly, looking at us with a faint smile. "She just needs to regain her strength."

"Thank you," Masen said to our friend, his voice solace.

"Of course," Dru replied, grinning. "Now let's try to clean Grace off. Make her presentable for the baby."

"Can you make sure he's okay, Ness?" Masen asked me, taking a spot by his girlfriend. "I want us to meet him together."

"You sure?" I asked.

Masen bit his lip, taking Grace's hand in his. "Just...I don't feel right not seeing him without her."

"Okay," I agreed, walking over to press a kiss on his forehead. "Congrats, Dad."

Masen chuckled lightly, "Thanks."

I then headed towards where Jake was in the guest bedroom Masen and Grace were staying in. I smiled as I watched him coo at my nephew, wrapping the baby up in a blanket.

I felt a sense of pride take over me just looking at the baby. _My nephew_. I just delivered my nephew.

"You did good, Ness," Jacob complimented. I looked up, startled. He was smiling at me with the bundle in his arms.

"Thanks," I replied, giving him a shaky smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"I can't believe I just did that," I confessed. My body still shaking like a leaf and my heart thrumming out of control.

Jake nodded, placing the baby down in the moses basket that Carolyn brought down from the attic the other day. Gently he came over to me, "Look...Grace is fine and the baby is fine. You did good."

"I did," I repeated, feeling relief wash over me. Without even thinking, I just wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. He was surprised by my actions, but accepted it. He held me tight and pressed a kiss on top of my head, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

A cry broke us up. I looked down at my nephew and smiled, picking the baby in my arms. "Hey there, buddy," I whispered, tenderly rocking him.

The baby looked at me curiously. "He probably wants his mom and dad," Jacob mused.

"He does," I said, stroking my nephew's cheek with my thumb.

"Renesmee!" I heard a new scream fill the air. "Jacob! Anybody!"

I looked up and shared a look with Jake. Confused about what was happening. Suddenly, Dru rushed into the room.

"Here, I'll watch him," She told us. "Go see what's going on."

"Alright," I agreed, placing the baby into my friend's arms before rushing into the other room with Jacob.

When we got there, Seth came running in with Aidan and Jen cowered around him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There are guards coming this way," Seth breathlessly explained with wild eyes.

"As in Volturi? But how?" I stammered. "Ava, Elaine, and Carolyn have a shield around this place!"

"Yeah, but somehow they're getting past!" Aidan cried out, pointing to where there were a few dark figures making their way towards us outside.

"Prepare the house," I ordered, my voice tight. "Get ready to fight. They clearly want something and we're not going to give it to them without a fight."

"Ness, we're screwed," Aidan whispered, gripping to my forearm.

"We might, but we got this," I said before turning to Seth. "Where's my sister?"

"I don't know. I lost her scent," He replied, his voice tight.

My stomach dropped. _Lizzy_. Plus we haven't heard from Ethan or Lily at all not to mention our parents.

"We're just gonna have to get through this," Jacob said, grabbing my hand. "Like we always do."

"Exactly," I agreed, turning to the others.

"What's going on?" Masen asked, running over to us from the other room. "I heard screaming. What's happening?"

"It's the Volturi. They made it past the shields," I said to my brother. "They're coming for us. This whole thing was a set up."

"Not without a fight," Masen declared bitterly. "They're not going to touch my family."

"And they won't," I agreed, grasping my little brother's hand. "They won't."

*Abby's POV*

I sighed unenthusiastically as Lucas flipped through some nearby book. He just looked like he didn't care about anything. For some reason, it irritated me. Here we were, stuck in one of the bedrooms while Grace was screaming downstairs. I felt useless and scared. Lizzy was nowhere to be scene and I was starting to get nervous for my best friend.

"I'm bored," I said, eyeing Lucas. "Entertain me, Rider."

"I'm not your babysitter, squeaks," He told me dryly.

"Well, still." I huffed, waltzing around the room.

"Could you stop that?" He snapped, his eyes not leaving the pages of the book. "It's annoying."

"You're annoying," I shot back immaturely. "Anyway instead of out there with your brother and the others, you're here with me. Let's face it, you are my babysitter. So hence, entertain me."

"Stop calling me that," Lucas grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I prefer... _Protector_."

I snorted, "You couldn't even protect yourself."

"Watch what you say there, squeaks," Lucas said, narrowing his eyes at me. "You don't know that much about me."

"I know enough," I replied, shrugging. "You know how to fight, but can you protect? I don't think so. Anyway, I don't need it."

"Your family thinks otherwise. Myself included," Lucas retorted. "Squeaks, you know nothing about the real world. You've lived in a bubble most of your life, so don't get cocky."

"I know it's cruel," I stated coldly. "And that should be enough."

The Lux Lamia in front of me sighed, "I'm afraid it's not. There's a lot to this world you won't understand until you experience it yourself. It's easier said than done."

"Whatever," I muttered, walking towards the window. I couldn't help but think of my redheaded cousin. I felt my stomach twist into knots. "You think Lizzy's okay?" I asked him softly.

Lucas paused, surprised I'd even ask him a question like this. His face seemed to soften up at this. "I'm sure Little Red's fine. She's smart. One of the smartest people I've ever known. If anyone can get back home without a problem, it's Lizzy."

"But what if she doesn't come home," I whispered, touching the cool glass of the window. "I'm worried. Here I am, being a brat when she probably needs me."

"Hey, whatever happened I'm sure it's not your fault," Lucas said, walking over to me.

"I really am the daughter of Aro and Serena," I muttered under my breath.

"Will you stop that!" Lucas scolded, grabbing me by the arms. "Abby, you're not anything like your biological parents. You need to stop putting this image in your head that your this bad guy, because you're not. You're such a pure spirt. I promise, you'll be nothing like them."

"You promise?" I asked him softly.

"I promise, Abby," He vowed.

"Thanks, Lucas," I replied, causing him to smile.

"Anything for my favorite annoyance," He teased, pulling away. "In the meantime, you should just calm down for a bit. I know you're worried, but once your family gets this all settled things will go back to normal."

"I hope," I replied, taking a seat on the nearby couch. I began to flip through a book, letting the pages slip through my fingers.

My eyes then glazed up and I swear I could see something emerging from the woods. "What's that?" I whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked, his eyes trailing towards the window. "That...That doesn't look normal."

"And it's headed right for us," I cried out, noticing it getting closer. Lucas then threw me down on the ground with him, covering my body as glass rained everywhere.

I screamed as the man in the leather jacket protected me from getting any shards of glass hitting my body.

"We need to get out of here," Lucas said, picking my body up.

"I agree with you on that one, Rider," I replied as the two of us ran out of the room. We then flew down the stairs to where the others were gathered.

"They're attacking. Blue light!" Lucas rasped out, still dragging me down the stairs.

"Loosen your grip there, Rider!" I hissed as he dragged me downstairs to where everyone else was gathered.

"Aidan and Jen, watch the baby!" Renesmee ordered.

"On it!" Aidan exclaimed, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "Come on Jenny! Let's go watch the tyke!"

Before we even made a move, Renesmee was looking at me with a sense of fear in her eyes, "Abby, get out of here!"

"Oh hell no!" I cried out. "You need help!"

"No! We're fine," Renesmee told me. "Lucas, take her to where Grace, Dru, and the baby are."

"No! I want to help!" I protested.

"Not today. One day, but not today," Renesmee said, cupping my cheeks. "Not until we know what's happening."

"Let's go, squeaks!" Lucas exclaimed, throwing me over his shoulder.

"You ass!" I growled, hitting him in the back.

"Let's go," Lucas said, bringing me into the room. I looked up to see a very pale Grace had just woken up. Dru was right by her, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Stay in here, squeaks," Lucas ordered. "Until we can figure out what's going on."

"Alright," I agreed.

Before I could even speak more, the entire glass to the backdoor shattered open. I screamed, ducking to the ground as light flashed around us. All I could think was, maybe this was what the end would feel like.

*Bella's POV*

We were stationed in front of the famous few: Demetri, Alec, and Jane. Most of our family was standing before them as Carlisle tried to negotiate with them.

"Look, there's nothing here," Carlisle insisted, waving them away. "Tell Aro he shouldn't be this worried."

"Aro isn't worried," Jan stated, her soulless red eyes looking at us carefully. "In fact, Aro has been feeling rather fortunate lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward growled, startling everyone.

"Oh nothing," Jane said simply, shrugging. "Nothing at all. In the meantime, you should really be keeping tabs on your family, Cullen's."

"What are you saying?" I snapped, getting angrier with my husband.

"Just know, Aro isn't fooling around anymore," Jane said, smirking. "He's quite powerful you see, and he doesn't like it when someone surpasses that power."

"We are no threat," Carlisle insisted.

"Keep telling us your lies, Carlisle!" Alec cried out. "Our masters are through with it! They're taking back what is rightfully theirs. Tonight."

"Please-"

"Just take this as a sign, Cullen's," Jane hissed. "Not to meddle with our masters again. You will be under the submission of the Volturi from now on."

"Why you-"

"The kids!" I cried out, realizing what was happening. "We need to get back."

"You can run, but you won't make it in time," Jane sung.

I growled, ready to lunge at her, but I couldn't. We had to go back. The kids were in danger.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey guys! So I've had some time to write this and actually, I'm almost done prewriting Sunset which is great because maybe more updates and I'll finish this before this year ends. Hope you enjoy ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

*Renesmee's POV*

We were getting ready for whatever figures were coming our way when there was a loud glass shattering from the other room. I felt my body tense up as I then ran in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going!?" Jacob asked me.

"They're in trouble!" I screamed, rushing away. I didn't stop until I flung my body into the room where my family was. I looked to see half of the wall was missing. Grace was laying weakly in the bed while Lucas, Dru, and Abby were sprawled out on the floor, covering themselves.

"Nessie!" Abby screamed out from the floor. "Look out!"

I turn around to see in front of me a woman. She was dressed in a white gown. She was beautiful with light brown hair and mossy green eyes. Although they seemed dazed as she lowered her arms. It was like she was some sort of zombie or at least in a trance. She didn't seem all there.

"That's enough, Meredith."

My body froze. _Meredith_. The Lux Lamia twins' mother. But that voice. I then turned to see the three brothers themselves walk over and my stomach dropped.

"Aro," I whispered, seeing him there.

"My! My! My! Dear Renesmee!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "So nice of you to join us!"

"What are you doing here!?" I growled. Jacob and Masen came running back over to see what the commotion was.

"Get out of here!" Masen snarled. "Leave us alone!"

"Ah! Young Masen, I see a congratulations is in order," Aro chirped, motioning to where he was standing in front of his girlfriend. "A new edition to the Cullen coven."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend or even mention my son!" Masen growled as Grace stood up with him. The young girl was clearly unsteady but she gripped to her boyfriend.

"You'll never touch him," Grace spat. "He's my son, understood."

"On the contrary," Aro replied whimsically. "Meredith."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening flung Masen across the room. My brother groaned, trying to get up but was hurt. I was going to go to him but I was stuck.

"Masen!" Grace shrieked.

"What did you do to us!?" I cried out, feeling my legs glued in the position they were in.

"That's all our lovely Meredith," Aro sung. "You're frozen in place!"

"Don't hurt them!" Grace screamed, trying to rush over to Masen but was helplessly stuck. "Get out of here, Aro!"

"Grace Martin! My dear!" Aro exclaimed. "Of the Sanders clan. None of those witches have ever scared us before and they won't scare us now, dear girl."

"Leave them alone!" Abby's voice was tight as she slowly stood up. "Leave my family alone."

Aro's eyes lit up as they came into focus with her. "Ah...My dear, Abrianna."

"I'm not your Abrianna," Abby hissed.

"Go away, father," Dru hissed, stepping in front of her little sister. "You are not welcome here."

"Drusilla. My darling, Drusilla," Aro cried out, clasping his hands together. "How dare you talk to me like that!? After everything-"

"You did nothing for me!" Dru growled. "Don't you dare talk to me like I owe you something!"

"Fine. I see how it is...Well, since tensions are going to be high I should get to the point," Aro said, clasping his hands together. "You all have something I want."

"Which you won't get!" I spat.

"Yes, I will," Aro stated proudly. "Hand over Cordelia, Abrianna, and the boy and well, this'll be over with."

"Cordelia's not here!" Dru hissed. "She's far away from here and you'll never have her again! And you will not have Abby!"

"That's what you think, my dear!" Aro exclaimed. "You will give her over to me!"

"We will do no such thing," I declared, crossing my arms over my chest. "You won't get anywhere near this family. Understood?"

"Fine then. I didn't want to do this," Aro said, sighing. "Antonio!"

Antonio, a new guard, then emerged from behind the brothers and made his way effortlessly towards Grace. I felt my chest tighten as he grabbed Grace and held her by the neck.

"Come now, or young Miss Martin dies," Aro said.

"I'll go!" Abby cried, rushing forward. "Don't hurt Grace or anyone! Please? Okay! I'll go!"

"That's my girl," Aro crooned as Abby stiffly began to walk over towards her biological father.

"Abby!" I cried out. "No! Please! Don't do this!"

"It's for the best!" Abby whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling. The young girl stiffened as her father gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, my dear Abrianna," Aro whispered. "So many great things will come from you."

Abby glared at him before being ushered away by some guards.

"Wait a second!" Lucas spat, throwing his hands up. "I'm going as well! I go anywhere the girl goes!"

"Rider!" Abby hissed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Protecting," Lucas told her. He then stared down Aro, "Come on, Aro ole pal. You know the connections I have and the power I possess. I know you miss it. Look, we'll be more willing to go if I go as well."

"Fine," Aro agreed, rolling his eyes. "Young Mr. Rider can come as well!"

"Lucas!" I hissed at him.

He sighed and looked at me, "Just...Just tell Ethan I'm sorry, alright? I'll protect Abby. I promise."

"You promise?" I asked, the tears welding up in my eyes.

"Yeah," Lucas answered as the guards dragged him away.

Aro then clasped his hands together, "Alright...Now, my dear Cordelia!"

"She's not here," Dru stated firmly. "But I'll take her place..."

"Dru!" Grace yelled out, wiggling in the guards grasp.

"I'll go in exchange for my sister!" Dru cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Just please...I can be of use, father. Please."

"Hmmm. I guess we could use you," Aro muttered. "Fine, but I want that baby!"

"You won't have him!" Grace growled.

"Bring the baby!" Aro ordered the guards. I watched helplessly as some Volturi guards rushed into the other room. Soon they were dragging Aidan and Jen into the room. The baby was being cradled in Jen's arms. I let out a cry when I watched one of Aro's goons rip the baby away and bring him towards Aro.

"Don't touch him!" Masen snarled, struggling to get up. He cried out in pain though as Meredith shocked him again.

"He's only a baby!" Jen screamed at him. "Don't do this!"

"Please! Have mercy!" Grace sobbed as she struggled against the guard. "Please, he's just a baby! Leave my son alone! Have mercy!"

"Stop! I'll go!"

My blood went cold when I realized who just shouted. My head turned to where Lizzy was rushing into the area breathlessly. "I'll go. Take me instead."

"Ah, young Miss Elizabelle," Aro crooned. "What a lovely surprise."

"You get someone who specializes with minds and a lux lamia," Lizzy stated cooly. "I'm all yours, Aro. As long as you don't take my nephew. I'm more powerful than him. I can swear on that. I can do a lot for your coven."

The pasty white vampire looked at my sister with his red eyes. I looked into my sister's green ones and saw her bravery, her love. She looked at me and mouthed, _I'm sorry_.

"Lizzy! No!" I barked, trying to stop myself from sobbing. "Please! Lizzy!"

"Let young Miss Elizabelle decide for herself, Renesmee," Aro chided. "So...You're willing to give up yourself for our guard so your nephew you can stay here?"

"Yes," Lizzy answered, her voice sharp. "Just let my nephew be with the people who need him."

"Are you sure about this, Aro? What if the child processes immense power?" Caius mentioned.

Aro hesitantly looked at my nephew and then Lizzy, "He could...But I feel like Miss Elizabelle could offer us so much more...We have a deal, Miss Cullen."

"Good," Lizzy replied.

"Put the baby back," Aro ordered his guard. The vampire then placed the baby into a nearby crib that had been set up. Grace and Masen looked over in relief at their son.

"Liz," Aidan rasped out. Tears were welding up in Jen's eyes too as they watched helplessly from the doorway. "Please...Don't do this. What about Seth?"

Lizzy swallowed hard, looking away so she wouldn't have to watch us as she left. "I'm going."

"Oh how wonderful!" Aro exclaimed.

"As long as you don't hurt them," Lizzy whispered as Felix took grasp of my little sister.

"Fine," Aro said, shrugging it off. "Antonio."

Suddenly the larger man, a warlock I believe, held a knife out and with a swift move, slit my best friend's throat. Grace gasped, her eyes rolling back as Antonio tossed her body to the floor. Blood pouring from her wound.

"No!" Masen bellowed, flinging himself only to fall back down. His body crumbling to the floor as he cried out for his mate.

I screamed. I couldn't help it as I tried to rush to her but I couldn't. I was stuck in place because of Meredith still. I dropped to my knees, my scream increasing in volume and my tears falling profusely.

My eyes were fixated on Grace's form as the guards left. Her baby crying filled the air as all life left my best friend's body.

*Lizzy's POV*

I don't think I ever screamed so much. It was like a knife stabbing me in a gut as I watched Grace's form fall to the ground. Her blood spilling everywhere. A pair of arms grabbed me and dragged my body away from the scene. My eyes moved from Masen's screaming form on the floor to Nessie's sobbing, shaking body. I then looked one last time at Aidan and Jen, who were cradling each other. Aidan's blue eyes though met mine and he screamed for me, but I was long gone.

The tears were pouring from my eyes as I thrashed around. "What was that for!?" I screamed. "We had a deal! Why did you kill her!?"

"Because," Aro simply stated. "She was going to be a threat. Either way, she was going to die tonight."

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, but was pinned back by the larger vampire holding me.

"Look here, Elizabelle. You are mine now," Aro whispered, cupping my cheek. I gritted my teeth as his pasty skin touched mine. "And you will do as I say."

I growled at him. Before he could say anything else, a familiar wolf's cry could be heard. I turned my head to see Seth charging towards us.

"Seth!" I whispered, struggling even more to break free. "No! Seth! Run!"

"Mangey mutt!" Aro spat. "Leave, before we kill you!"

"Seth! Go away!" Abby sobbed. "Please, they just killed Grace!"

Seth looked at me helplessly as I gasped to breathe. The tears pouring from my eyes, "Just let me say goodbye," I pleaded. "I'll obey, just let me say goodbye. Please!"

"It won't do us harm, master," the guard holding me mentioned.

"I'm tired of this, let's go!" Aro snapped. "Meredith!"

Meredith then flung Seth away from us. I screamed as my best friend flew right behind us, landing with a thump.

"Seth!" I screamed against the vampire's grip. My best friend looked up at me, his eyes locking. "Seth! I'm so sorry! Seth!"

I kept screaming. My throat raw as the vampire held me tightly. I cried. The tears falling from my eyes as I struggled against the grip of this vampire. "Seth!"

"Please hush!" The vampire told me. "He'll spare you if you just hush!"

"I rather die!" I hissed at him.

"That could be arranged," He snarled at me. "But if you want to live, just obey. Alright, little girl?"

"I'm not little," I snapped at him, fiddling in his arms. "This man just killed my brother's girlfriend! She was like my sister! I loved her!"

"Well the master obviously saw her as a threat," The vampire stated like it was the most obvious thing int he world. "Look, we're going to have a long ride ahead of us. Try not to be too loud."

"Go to hell," I hissed, thrashing against him.

"You're going to be a difficult one, aren't you," He muttered. Before I knew it, he was swooping me into his arms. I cried out, thrashing some more but he held me tighter to his chest.

"Will you please, stop," He begged.

"Never!" I roared. I could see Aro, Caius, and Marcus drifting away.

"Just please, if you cry it's fine. Just don't give them a reason to kill you," The vampire pleaded. "Please."

I sighed, feeling exhausted as I rested against the vampire's cool body. The tears though did come. I tried to hid them but I just couldn't.

The vampire holding me didn't seem to care. He just held me tighter it seemed as I withered up.

I cried for Grace. For my nephew without his mother. For Seth, who's heart I just broke for a third time. For my family. Not for me though. I didn't care what would happen to me. Just as long as they were safe.

*Bella's POV*

When we reached the scene of the house, the air was too still. I was the first one of my family to rush into the house. By now, I could smell a distinct smell of blood in the air. Edward and the rest of the family were close behind me.

"That's Grace's blood," Zach whispered, coming up next to me. I felt my eyes widened as we all ran towards the scent.

When I got there, I felt my heart drop. In front of me was my son. He was cradling the lifeless body of his girlfriend. _Grace._ The girl I loved like another daughter. The beautiful young girl who wormed her way into our family was dead _._

"Grace," Masen whispered, stroking her face. "Grace, baby come back. Baby, come back."

I saw my daughter right by them, sobbing uncontrollably as Jacob held her down tightly, trying to subdue his own tears.

I couldn't even speak. I just watched while my heart split in half.

"Momma," Renesmee whispered, recognizing that I was in the area. She got up and ran straight for me, hitting me my chest like a baseball. I wrapped my arms around her as the sobs filled the night. My eyes were still fixated on Grace's dead body.

"Who did this!?" Zach roared, seeing his dead niece in the arms of my son.

"Aro," Aidan stated coldly, him and Jen in the corner. Tears pouring from their eyes.

"They took them!" I turn to see Seth rushing over. "Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, Dru...They're gone! They're all gone!"

"What?" Edward asked harshly.

Seth was sobbing at this point, "They- They took them! They're gone! The Volturi have them! I'm so sorry, I tried, but that witch-"

"Lizzy!" I gasped out, realizing my daughter was gone. "No! Edward-"

"Oh god," He whispered, smacking his fist into the nearby wall. "No! No! No!"

I dry sobbed, but my eyes fell back on my son. "Masen..."

"Masen, you need...You need to let go," Carlisle whispered, his voice was raw. If he could, I know our father figure would be crying right now. He was trying to hold it together like any leader would, but I could tell this was tearing Carlisle into pieces. "I'm so sorry, but you need to-"

"She's dead," Masen rasped out. His eyes blazing with fire. "She's dead."

"Masen," Edward whispered. "Please-"

"No! I'm not letting go!" His voice was hard as he held on to the body of his mate.

"Masen, sweetheart, you need to," I whispered. "I know it's hard, but she's gone baby."

"She's gone," My son repeated, cupping his mate's face gently.

Without another word, Masen then picked her up in his arms. His eyes not leaving her form as he gently laid on her the examination table. Before doing anything else, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Tears welding up in his eyes as his forehead rested against hers. It looked like he had a knife digging deep down inside of him. I felt my stomach twist. I wish he didn't feel this pain. I wanted to take this pain away from my son. He didn't deserve this.

He looked up at us and before I could react, he ran away. He was gone.

"Masen!" Renesmee cried out, running from my arms and following after him.

I didn't know what to do. I looked to Edward, but then a new cry was replaced in the air.

Esme slowly picked up a baby in a crib. I felt my stomach drop to see a baby with bright blue eyes and tuff of blonde hair. Crying for his mother and father.

* * *

 **A/N: I know...YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME, but like don't give up on the story. There's a lot more that's gonna happen now and I'm sure y'all wanna know where this is going. Just wait and see. In the meantime, thanks for reviewing and keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Masen!" I screamed, desperately trying to find my little brother. "Masen!? Where are you? Masen!"

My mind was racing. I felt sick to my stomach. My entire body was exhausted from sobbing. My eyes stinging from the salty tears to the scratchiness of my throat from screaming. I felt as if somebody took my body, threw it in the washing machine and just left it there. My best friend was dead and my little sister and cousin were gone. I wanted to scream and cry...But the moment I saw Masen take off I knew. I somehow knew what he was going to do. He's predictable, believe it or not, just like our father. He may look the most like our mother, but he takes so much after Dad. His style of thinking, it's very Edward.

I kept running after him. My feet pounding against the earth as I followed his scent. I didn't stop until I found him standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Masen?" I called out his name.

He turned around to look at me. His hazel eyes looked dead. His body trembling as he stared at me.

"Go away, Renesmee," He told me, his voice icy.

"No," I refused, walking over to him. "You need me right now."

"I don't!" He cried out. "I just...I just want to be left alone."

"No," I stated firmly. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Don't you understand!" Masen hissed, violently grabbing me by the arms. "My mate is dead! My sister has been taken- I don't want to live anymore! I want death! Don't you understand!? I. Don't. Want. To. Live. Anymore!"

I stood my ground. Swiftly, I grabbed my brother firmly so his hold wasn't on me anymore.

"Well understand this," I growled. "I get it. She was your mate. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jacob. But she was my best friend too. I loved her, Masen. She was my sister. I am angry! And Lizzy, she was my sister too! You didn't just loose someone tonight, Masen! I lost people too! You're not the only one who's suffering right now!"

"I don't want to keep going!" Masen cried out out like some helpless animal. "I don't want to go on! I can't even...I can't even face her family-"

"It's not your fault," I whispered harshly, cupping his face. "It's not-"

"Yes it is!" Masen sobbed, his entire form crumbling. "If we didn't...If I just-"

"It's not," I repeated, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Brother, this is not your fault."

"I...I can't do this anymore," He said, shutting his eyes tightly. "Nessie, all I see when I close my eyes is him cutting her throat...I just...I can't!"

"You can!" I rasped out, trying to control the tears that were blurring my vision right now.

"I can't!" He snarled, gripping to his brown locks. "I feel as if my soul's been split in two. I...I just can't keep living. Please, make the pain stop! Please, make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I wish I could," I replied, keeping his face firmly in my hands now. "But you need to keep going on."

"Why!?" He bellowed. "I have nothing else to live for!"

"You have a son!" I shouted, causing him to freeze.

"My son..."

"Yes, your son," I whispered tearfully. "A son who needs his father! He just lost his mother, but you need to hang in there! Don't you understand? He needs his dad! You're the only parent he has left!"

Masen let out an ugly sob. I was crying too, but I had the strength to bring my little brother into my arms and hold him tightly. The two of us collapsed on the forest floor, our sobs audible for miles.

"I need her, Nessie," Masen cried against my shoulder. "I...My son won't know his mother."

"He will," I said, pressing my lips to Masen's crown. "Through you. Tell him all about her. Tell him how she was brave. Tell him how she was the most caring person you ever knew. Tell him how much she loved him. How she was willing to put her life on the line for him, tell him that."

"Oh god," Masen cried. "How could I be so selfish? My son..."

"It's okay," I soothed, stroking his hair as I cradled him in my arms.

"I need to go back," he said shakily. "I need to see him."

"Alright," I replied, helping him up. "Let's go."

"Yeah..." He replied, tears still coming down his face. I grabbed his hand as we silently walked back to the house.

When we got there my stomach dropped. Elaine was screaming as she gripped to Grace's body. Ava was crying while Zach held her, trying to control himself. Carolyn stood motionless in the doorway.

Masen began to tremble. I felt awful watching Elaine sob while cradling her little girl in her arms.

"My daughter!" Elaine sobbed. "My baby girl! No! Not my daughter! Damn you! Damn you!"

"You," Carolyn spoke icily, seeing Masen standing with me. "This is your fault!"

"How is this his fault!" I cried out before she could even continue. "He just watched the love of his life die before him! If you want to blame anyone, blame Aro damn it! He killed Grace for no reason! My sister went instead. My sister is gone as well and made a deal to keep her safe, but Aro didn't listen. Aro had a guard kill her! Grace was just as apart of our family as yours!"

Carolyn looked at me shocked. Masen did too, but that's when Elaine arose. She looked at me and then at Masen. Her eyes welding up in tears. I was expecting her to lash out at us. Scream and curse us for the death of her daughter, but instead she ran right at us and wrapped her arms around the two of us. Her sobbing continued. I wrapped my arms tightly around Elaine's body while Masen stayed limp.

"I know it's not your fault," Elaine whispered tearfully.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Where's the baby?" Masen asked shakily.

Elaine sighed, pulling away as she cupped Masen's face, "He's with your mother...I haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet but I hear he hasn't even met his own father yet."

"No," Masen replied quietly. "I...I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, son," Elaine whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know. It's okay. I know how it feels. I've been in your place before."

Masen nodded, gripping tightly to his mate's mother. The two just stood there for a bit until Masen finally pulled apart.

"Let's go see him," I told my brother. He nodded his head stiffly as we then walked into the other room.

My parents were seated in the corner. My father rubbing my mother's shoulders as she cradled the small bundle.

"Mom," Masen whispered. "Dad."

"Masen," My mother stood up, placing the baby down in a moses basket. "Don't you...Don't you ever run off like that. I thought-"

"I'm sorry," Masen replied, tears falling down from his cheeks. "I just...I just didn't want to-"

"Look at me," My mother said, cupping his face. "I know your in pain, but don't ever do that again. I just lost two daughters tonight. I don't need to loose a son as well."

My stomach dropped. _Lizzy_. God, Lizzy. Sweet little Lizzy was gone. Not to mention Abby, Lucas, Dru... _Gone_.

"We'll get them back," My dad proclaimed. "I'm not sure how yet, but we'll get them."

"I hope so," I said.

My mom then brought Masen into a bone crushing hug. My dad and I also joined in as the four of us just stood there in mourning. That was until a soft cry interrupted us.

Masen looked down to see his son. A baby with a tear stained face cried, his hands reaching out for his father.

"There he is," I whispered.

Masen looked at the little boy with bewilderment. Gently, he picked up the small bundle and cradled the baby to his chest. The child soon stopped crying and starred up at his father with wide eyes.

"He has her eyes," Masen mused, his finger brushing his son's cheek. "And her hair..."

"He looks just like her," My mother confirmed. If she could be crying right now, I know she would.

"His name is Tyler," Masen told us. "She wanted to name him after our dads. So...Tyler Edward."

My dad smiled a bit as he and Masen shared a look.

"It's a beautiful name," My mother proclaimed, pressing a kiss to Masen's temple. "We'll give you two some time to bond."

Masen nodded as my parents both left. I looked at the two one last time, Masen just starring at his son intensely. The last thing he has of his mate.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Yeah?" I turn around to face my little brother again.

He looked down at the bundle and then back at me, "Thank you, for everything."

"It was nothing," I told him, a small smile on my face. "That's what sisters are for."

He weakly smiled at me before he drew his attention back to his son. I then quietly left the room and found my parents in one another's embrace. My dad holding my mother close as she dry sobbed into his chest. _Lizzy_.

My dad confirmed my thought, holding on even tighter to my mother. I could see how his topaz eyes showed sadness. They mourned over Grace but they haven't even had the chance to mourn over the chance they might never see Lizzy again. That had my gut twisting and turning at the very thought.

I swallowed hard before walking away. My sneakers crunched against the broken glass scattered around the house along with all sorts of debris the Volturi left in their path. I slowly started to make my way down the stairs to see the rest of the family were scattered around in the living room.

Jen and Aidan were curled up on a nearby couch. The two of them tearstained while Seth sat motionless at a broken window. Esme and Carlisle were in one another's embrace.

"Lily," Aidan whispered suddenly, his eyes widening in realization. "She's...Ethan-"

"We'll go," Esme declared. "Please don't tell me-"

"I don't know," Aidan replied, shaking his head. "But...They're with Alice, Jasper, mom, dad, Rob, Cordy...And the Lexington twins."

"They found the twins," My grandpa whispered.

"Yeah," Aidan confirmed, looking up with sad blue eyes. "And they don't know what's happened."

My stomach dropped. It felt like the world was spinning and I just wanted to break down.

That's when I saw Jacob. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. The moment his eyes met mine I ran right for him. He then took me into his arms and I buried my face into his chest, sobbing. Jacob whispered soothing words in my ear as he stroked my hair, letting me cry. That's how we stayed. The two of us just crying in one another's embracing, hoping for only better things.

*Lily's POV*

My head was heavy and my back was killing me. I blinked, trying to understand where I was. My hands dug into what was soft earth besides me. I slowly looked at my surroundings to see I was starring up at the starry night.

Gently, I rolled to my side. I blinked again to see the motionless body of Ethan laying on the ground. I groaned also now noticing there was a smell of burning something in the air.

"Ethan," I called out to my boyfriend. He didn't respond. My stomach started to twist in knots as I then started to crawl over towards him. My head was pounding, but I didn't care.

"Slow down there," A new voice spoke. I didn't listen as I traveled over towards my boyfriend.

His eyes were closed, but his chest was still rising and falling. I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against him. My head resting against his stomach while I tried to some sort of strength to wake him up. The voices still kept telling me to slow down, but I ignored them and picked my body up so I could face my boyfriend while I supported myself against him.

"Ethan," I breathed, cupping his face. "Ethan, wake up."

"You two took a major blow," a new voice said again. "Please, calm down."

Finally, I look up to see two girls. One had short brown hair and the other short red hair. My eyes suddenly widened with realization.

"The Lexington twins?" I shakily asked.

The redhead, Violet, nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's us Lily."

"What happened?" I groaned, touching my forehead. I wasn't even phased that these two knew my name.

"A lot," The one, Hazel, said kneeling down in front of me. "Some terrible things have happened to your family."

"What do you mean," I rasped out.

Hazel and Violet shared uneasy looks with me but turned their attention back to Ethan. "He's going to be fine, by the way. He just took a nasty blow. Go thing we arrived when we did. He was about to fried to death, but we killed Contessa."

"Contessa?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "The crazy witch?"

"Yeah," Violet answered. "She used to know our mother. She's one of the reasons Mama was killed in the first place."

"Okay," I said, shakily before turning back to Ethan. He began to stir and I gently caressed his face again. "Ethan, love. Ethan, wake up."

" _Mo ghràidh?"_ he called out weakly

"I'm right here," I whispered soothingly, rubbing the pad of my thumb against his cheek.

"What happened?" He groaned, blinking furiously. "We...That witch."

"Yeah," I answered, brushing my fingers through his hair. "Look, we need to go now."

"Lily!" I whip around to see my mother and father rushing towards me.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. My father soon following after.

"Baby, we're so glad you're okay," My mom whispered, pressing her lips to my forehead.

I look to see it was just them. "Where's Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper? Robert? Cordelia?"

"They went back to the house right away," My dad explained woefully, his eyes trailing towards the ground.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, sitting up now.

My parents shared looks with one another before my mother decided to speak. "The Volturi came...And they took some of us."

"What?" I whispered, wide eyed.

"They took Lizzy, Dru, Abby..." My father trailed off, biting his lip. "And they took Lucas."

"No," Ethan wheezed out. "No!"

"That's not even the worst of it all," My mother added, her voice getting shaky.

"What else happened?" I demanded, tears welding up in my eyes. "That's horrible enough!"

"They..." My mother struggled to speak. "They...They killed Grace, baby. She's dead."

"No," I cried out, tears falling from my eyes. "Masen? The baby?"

"Fine," Hazel answered. "But he's hurting...You're his best friend, am I right?"

"Yes," I answered cooly.

"He's going to need you," She told me.

I nodded at this stranger before turning to look at my boyfriend. His eyes fixated on the ground as he gripped to the grass by him.

"Don't shut me out," I whispered. His eyes flickered up and locked with mine.

"I won't," He replied, taking a deep breath. "I just...I just-" The tears started to well up in my boyfriend's eyes. I then threw my arms around Ethan's form and the two of us sobbed. My parents and the twins stood silently as we mourned.

"Not again," He whispered against my neck, the tears hitting my skin. "But Grace...Oh god. Why? Why us?"

"I don't know," I cried, hugging him tightly. "I wish I knew."

We stayed like that for a bit until we decided to run back to the house. When we got there, it was absolute chaos. Esme rushed forward immediately to Ethan, hugging him tightly to her like any dotting mother would. I think he needed a parent right now. I looked to see my parents were embracing Aidan who was crying uncontrollably. His best friend was just taken. I look to see Jacob sat with Seth while he tried to console his younger friend.

I then turned to see Jen being held tightly by Carlisle while Renesmee sat with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. The twins now greeted another new face, Daniel, their little brother. I could tell they weren't sure exactly how to help us right now.

My gut twisted as I walked forward more to see Aunt Alice dry sobbing on the floor while Uncle Jasper held her tightly, dry sobbing himself. Their only child was just taken.

Then I looked towards the room. On the table was a lifeless body of Grace. Robert was cursing and sobbing as he looked at his little sister's body. Cordelia crying as she tried to console Elaine.

It didn't even feel like anything we've ever faced before. We almost lost people before. When Serena attacked us that was fear, but this...We just lost one of our own. The Volturi hurt our family in the worst way possible.

Quietly, I approached the other room. When I got in there Masen was leaning against on the wall, propped on the bed. On his chest, sprawled out was a baby. Blonde tuff of hair and eyes closed.

Masen looked up at me. His eyes solemn. I swallowed hard, slowly entering the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mase," I whispered, approaching the bed. "If I only-"

"Nothing you could've done would've saved her," Masen replied, his eyes falling on the bundle.

"I'm still sorry," I said, inching closer to him.

Masen sighed, "It's...It's okay. I have to worry about him now."

"Alright," I said softly, gently taking a seat next to him. A small smile crept on my face when I noticed the baby in Masen's embrace. His little face was sleeping peacefully.

"He's got your messy hair," I mused. "But that color, all Grace."

"He has her eyes," Masen told me proudly. "Crystal blue. The exact color too...He's just like her, Lily..."

He paused for a moment, still looking at the child. "Lily...I...I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're strong, Masen."

He shook his head, stroking the baby's small back. "A few weeks ago we were supposed to move to Boston. We were getting ready for college and...I wasn't supposed to be a father yet he happened and I'm happy he's here...I just...She was with me, just yesterday. God, Lily...I held her hand yesterday. She smiled at me yesterday, how can she not be here right now. How can she..."

"I know," I replied, resting my head against my best friend's shoulder. "I know."

Masen sighed and looked back at his baby, "His name is Tyler. Tyler Edward. That's what she wanted to name him."

"It suits him," I mused, pressing my lips gently on the baby's sleeping head. "Welcome to the family, Ty."

Masen smiled a bit at me before the two of us just sat in silence, watching the youngest and newest member of our family sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty sad chapter, the Cullen's are going to be dealing with a lot, but stay tuned. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and be on the lookout for the next update! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

*Abby's POV*

I groaned. My head was heavy and my eyes were sore from crying. It felt as if my body had been through a whirlwind last night. I didn't even feel myself to be honest. I felt so lost and fogged up. It took awhile, but I suddenly realized I was against a chest. I blinked, trying to take in my surroundings more. I opened my eyes up fully to see I was in someone's arms.

"Hey there, squeaks." I look up to see I'm being carried by none other than Lucas Rider.

"Rider," I groaned, curling against him. My head pounding with each step he took. "Please tell me last night was a dream."

He snorted, "I wish, but no...It's all real."

"Oh god." I moaned, shutting my eyes tightly. "Grace...My parents..."

"Yes," Lucas confirmed sadly.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Volterra," He told me, his voice hard.

I closed my eyes even further and gripped tightly to Lucas's jacket, hoping this was all just a nightmare. I wish this wasn't real. Every fiber of my being was praying that I would wake up in my bed in New York.

" _Abrianna,_ welcome home!" I look up from where my face is buried into Lucas' jacket to see the pasty pale figure of my biological father. "Mr. Rider, please set Abrianna down."

Lucas complied, gently letting me down. I stumbled and looked to see Dru was standing right by me. She had the same stone face as Lucas had on. I turn back to my biological father and fiddled with my hands. Dru quietly brought me close to her and I leant against my sister. I tried not to show that I was scared, but locking sight with the red eyes of Aro wasn't helping.

Aro wasn't anything like Jasper. The dad I knew was a tall, southern man with honey locks and warm golden eyes. Nothing was scary about him. I know my dad is upset by who he was in the past, but that wasn't him. When I look at my father, I see a man who is strong. His scars were what made Jasper the dad I love and know. Aro was on the taller side, but he had black long locks. His red eyes were uninviting. I could see similarities in our facial features, but nothing major.

I look towards the other brothers, Marcus and Caius. I know the blonde one is Caius. He just looks pleased while Marcus, Robert's dad, looked like he's seen a ghost. His red eyes were widened and he just looked uncomfortable as the two of us made eye contact.

"My, my, I have two of my daughters with me," Aro said rather jovially. "Too bad Cordelia and Robert couldn't join us."

I'm trembled as this man comes over closer to me. I could tell Dru and Lucas were getting a bit defensive, their ground firm. Lucas's footing was in front of me and Dru while my sister's grip on my shoulder grew tighter as she drew me closer.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my voice cold.

My biological father stopped before he could proceed any closer to me. A smile appeared on his face, "To be apart of this family, of course."

"This isn't a family," I spat. "This is a coven. We're not a family. You want to use Dru and I as weapons. Not to mention Lizzy."

Aro sighed and he inched closer to me. "You have nerve, Abrianna. I'll give you that. Your mother had the same kind of nerve."

"Father, let her be," Dru spoke up, stepping in front of me defensively. "She's not used to this. She's grown up with the Cullen's her entire life and you just ripped her from that environment. Give her time."

Aro looked at Dru curiously, "Well, Drusilla, maybe I should remind you how things go on around here."

"Right, we're prisoners," Dru grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

Aro fumed at her, "Guards, take her to the dungeons. We should remind you what I can do."

"No. Not until I know Abby and Lizzy are safe," Dru stated, struggling against the two vampires.

 _Lizzy_. I turn to see my cousin was limp in the arms of Felix. Her head resting against his chest while her hands gripped to the front of his black cloak.

"She's just asleep," Lucas whispered to me. I breathed a sigh in relief at this as I then turn to my biological father.

"Yes, I'm not interested in hurting young Miss Cullen or Abrianna," Aro proclaimed. "In the meantime, I want you to meet your new cousin."

"Wesley," Dru whispered, her eyes widening.

 _Wesley_. Dru mentioned him awhile back. I look to see the hybrid boy make his way. He couldn't be more than ten. He had brown curly hair and big brown eyes that stared at us intensely.

"Wesley, these are your cousins," Caius announced, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You'll be working side by side with them."

"Who else is here?" Lucas asked out of the blue. "I can...I can sense-"

"Oh! You can sense the other boy then," Aro crooned, grinning at us. "Stefano, you should make your way out as well."

My eyes followed to see a boy around Weasley's age now come forward. He had black hair just like Aro's and light blue eyes, just like Dru's.

"This is Stefano..." Aro said, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"He's a lux lamia," Lucas said, his voice strained. "How...You-"

"Meredith," Dru whispered the witch's name. "She found the magia piscina, didn't she?"

Aro smirked, "Well, she did create it."

I looked back at Stefano, my half brother. His face was motionless. I felt my stomach churn just observing him and Wesley. The Volturi finally did it, they brainwashed children.

"We're waiting for Sulpicia to be pregnant with our second. Hopefully soon," Aro mused, patting his son's shoulders gently.

"Why are we here then if you have two other new children?" I asked, my voice bitter. "Why..."

"Because, it's time to train you all to the abilities I know you were meant to have," Aro crooned, walking over to cup my cheek. I swallowed hard as his icy hands touched my overheated skin.

Lucas stiffened and walked close to my side, "You're going to train them?"

"Yes," Aro answered. "Now, I can tell you aren't going to give up a fight. So, Mr. Rider you will watch the girls: Lizzy and Abby. Meanwhile, Drusilla you shall go back to the dungeons. You'll be best suited there until we know we can trust you."

"No," Lucas whispered.

"I'll be fine," Dru said as the guards began to push her forward. "Really, just take care of them Lucas. Promise me."

"Dru!" I cried out for my older sister.

"Of course," Lucas replied hoarsely, helplessly watching his best friend get dragged away. I backed up and gripped for Lucas Rider's hand. He was surprised by this, but I felt him hold it tightly as well.

"Bring them to their rooms. Tomorrow we'll begin," Aro declared.

"Follow me," Demetri announced, motioning his hand for us to follow. I swallowed hard, still gripping to Lucas's hand. Felix followed us with Lizzy still in his arms.

"Nice to see you again, Rider," Demetri mentioned.

"You too, _Demo_ ," Lucas joked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Just like the old days, eh?"

"Yeah, until you decided to go completely rouge on us," Demetri retorted.

Lucas chuckled, "Nah, nah. That was your fault."

"Oh Rider." Demetri chuckled softly. I frowned. _How could he be joking at a time like this? With the same people who took us from our family?_

We traveled up the stairs until we reached a massive echoing hallway. My eyes trailed along to see the ancient designs and tapestries. It was something out of a medieval story book my dad used to read to me.

"This'll be your room," Demetri announced, motioning to the door. "Rider, you'll be in Robert's old room. Felix, put the kid into the other room."

"On it," Felix said, dragging Lizzy to the other room.

I looked towards Lucas. His hands in his pockets while I walked into the bedroom. I gasped seeing it. The walls were all red. Cherry wooden dressers and a massive bed was centered in the middle. Bright red quilts embodied with gold. I grabbed onto the wooden bed post. A veil wrapped around the top of the bed. Mom would've loved seeing this room. She loves stuff like this.

 _Mom_. Just the thought of her made my heart drop to my stomach as I leaned against the pole.

"Tell us if you want any accommodations and it should be no problem," Demetri said. "I'll leave you be. Heidi filled the closets up with clothes and I'm sure she'll help you with those lady things. Anyway, Aro wants you up early so get ready."

"Okay," I answered, my throat dry.

"Alright, night then," Demetri told us before leaving me and Rider alone.

"You okay there, squeaks?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence.

"How could you?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What?" He looked at me cluelessly.

"You know what!" I hissed, my hands pushing at his chest. "You were just joking around with the enemy! What's wrong with you!?"

"Hey!" Lucas cried out, putting his hands up. "You know, I was involved with them for awhile. Not everyone here is a psychotic maniac like your daddy dearest."

"He's not my father!" I barked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know who that man is! My father is Jasper Whitlock Hale! My mother is Alice Cullen! This is not my family!"

Lucas sighed, "I..."

"Just go!" I snapped, turning around so I was looking out the window. "Just leave me alone!"

"No," Lucas said softly, walking over. "Look, I know it's scary but..."

"Grace is dead and I'm away from my family yet you can joke around like no big deal!" I shouted.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at me. Before I could respond anymore he gently wrapped his arms around me. I struggled against them, screaming. I smacked against his chest, practically beat it as I sobbed out. "I hate this place! I hate it! I want my parents!"

"I know," Lucas murmured as I grew restless, banging weaker against his chest. "Just let it out. Just let it out."

That's how I was for the rest of the night. Sobbing into Lucas Rider's chest until I finally cried myself to sleep.

*Dru's POV*

I snarled as two new members of the guard tossed me into a cell. "Hey watch it, my dad owns the joint," I remarked sarcastically.

The two of them just looked at me before walking away. "Ey! I'm talking here!" I yelled out from behind the bars. "Ey! Boys! Come on! Listen up here! Don't make me tell Daddy!"

I sighed sensing they were far gone. I then leaned my head against the bars and sighed. Here I was again, back to phase one. My eyes grazing the all too familiar place I spent weeks in with Robert, Cordy, and Lucas. _Cordy_. My little sister, oh god how do I explain this to her?

"I'm listening!" a new voice spoke up. I frowned, turning around to see the figure of a girl making her way out of the darkness of the corner.

"Who are you?" I asked, raised eyebrows.

The girl now came more into focus. She had blonde hair and mossy green eyes. A cunning smile was on her face, "The name's Iris. Iris Valentino."

"Well Iris," I said. "Drusilla Volturi, pleasure."

"Drusilla Volturi?" She said my name with surprise.

"Yeah?"

"So...I didn't want to believe it but you look a bit like him. You're the daughter of the big badie upstairs then?" She mused, inching closer to me.

"Yeah, don't remind me," I mumbled under my breath. "Lemme guess, you hate him?"

"How'd you know?" She asked, chuckling.

"Because why would you be in here?" I pointed out, now leaning against the bars. "Obviously everything he hates or tries to hide, he puts down here. Story of his damned life."

Iris chuckled, "Don't worry. I know a thing or two about crazy dads."

"Oh really?" I asked dryly. "My father's an ancient demon vampire who just killed a dear friend and abducted me, my sister, and two other people. So yeah, ya know he's not exactly father of the year. Not to mention he practically traumatized me growing up."

Iris shrugged, "No. I get it. Try having your father be basically a serial killer."

"A serial killer?" I chocked out as the girl inched closer to me.

"Well not technically," She said, shrugging. "But he's killed a lot of people. Families."

"Damn," I muttered. "Not really helping the situation, but same."

"Wow, what a way to start out," Iris mused, her eyes shinning with amusement.

"Yeah," I replied, chuckling at whatever just happened. "So, Iris Valentino...Psychotic father huh?"

"Drusilla Volturi, power hungry dad," Iris reciprocated.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," I muttered at our cynical conversation.

"Indeed," Iris agreed, smiling brightly at me. My cheeks automatically started to heat up as I just gave her a nervous chuckle. "Well it was nice to meet you."

She held her hand out for me and I took it, shaking it. The moment our skin touched it was like an electric current had just begun to form. "Glad to meet you too," I stammered.

This really was going to be…Interesting.

*Lizzy's POV*

I groaned, rubbing my sore eyes. I was expecting to wake up on that air mattress with Abby, the one we've been sharing for the past week but I guess not. Instead I was now being placed onto a fluffy mattress. My eyes flickered up to see a pair of red eyes looking down at me.

"Ah!" I cried out as whoever this was dropped me on the bed.

"You're finally awake. I've been lugging you around for the past couple of hours and the moment I put you on the bed you decide to wake up," This guy quipped.

I frowned, taking a better look at him. He was tall. About 6'7, if I'm correct. His skin was slightly olive which looked odd combined with his chalky pallor. His black hair was short and cropped. He had bright red eyes, just like the rest of them.

"And who are you?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm Felix," He boomed, shrugging as he began to walk away.

"Oh…You're Felix," I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

"So, the family's educated you about me?" Felix mused, his eyes flickered with amusement.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I know most of your members names. I just never met any of you truly until...Well, the past couple of hours I guess."

"Understandable, I knew your name too but I didn't know who you were," Felix mentioned. "Renesmee is easily identifiable. You are too but…I have to say, you look oddly different from the rest of your siblings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned dryly.

"What I mean is, your brother looks a lot like your mother. Brown hair, brown eyes but not quite hers. A tad of green is in them, so hazel. Some of your father's facial features. Your sister, brown eyes just like your human mother and even though you and your sister technically have the same hair, hers got darker in the years. It's not as copper as it used to be when she was younger. Still curly as ever. You though...Bright copper hair and bright green eyes. You don't even look like your siblings, maybe Renesmee a bit but only if you were told that you were related to her."

"The other two take after my mom's side of the family the most. I've been told I'm a carbon copy of my grandmother," I explained to him, shrugging. "Elizabeth Masen. I take after my dad's side of the family I guess."

"Interesting..." He murmured. I noticed his thoughts heavily waded towards my mother.

"Why are you thinking of my mom?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you had the hots for her too."

"What!?" He questioned, flustered. "Wait, what do you mean _too_?"

"Long story," I mumbled, eyeing him down. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"Because you're talking to me," He replied.

"Well, I'm done with conversation."

"Alright," He muttered. "Look, before I leave you, you must know that Aro's assigned me to guard you-"

"What?" I cried out, wide eyed. "You're guarding me? I thought Lucas-"

"Lucas is going to be Abrianna's guard. Aro decided I should follow you around," Felix explained.

"Oh god," I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "Great, you destroy my family and now this..."

"Your family's fine," Felix insisted.

"You killed my brother's girlfriend!" I yelled at him bitterly.

"I didn't kill her," Felix shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you could've stopped it," I growled.

"I..." Felix trailed off, biting his lip. "Look, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah sure," I huffed, the tears falling from my cheeks.

"I am sorry," Felix told me. "Whether you want to believe me or not, I'm sorry."

I nodded, hugging myself. "Look...I just need some time alone. Is that allowed?"

"Yes," Felix answered softly.

I turned my back on him and let the echoes of his footsteps tune me out. I then let an ugly sob rip from my throat as I curled up on the bed and cried alone in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: so that's what our friends in Volturea are up to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and keep a lookout for the next update :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

*Masen's POV*

Numbness would be the best way to describe how I was feeling right now. I didn't want to live before this. I wanted to throw my body into an endless chasm and just pray I'd be reunited with _her_. I needed _her_ more than anything else in this world. When you're entire existence becomes grounded on a single person, it's beautiful, consuming, yet absolutely soul crushing when they're ripped from you.

I wanted to die, oh god how I wished for death. Then Ness reminded me of _him_.

The baby laying against my knees lost the same person I did. A person he'd never get to fully enjoy. My heart twisted at the thought of Tyler never truly getting to meet his mother. God, Grace only held him once. _Once_. Now, here I was with the only thing anchoring me to this life.

Tyler Edward Cullen. I wanted to do Tyler Edward Martin-Cullen, but Grace insisted Cullen since we planned to be married one day. She wanted to be Grace Cullen, not just because of me though. It was so she'd be Renesmee's sister and a Cullen, even though she was already one, I know she wanted to be known as a Cullen as much as she loved being a Martin.

Lily and Ethan were with me right now. I guess they were on Masen duty again, but I know Lily was worried for me. She only wanted to make sure I didn't feel alone during this whole process. After all, she is my person.

As of now, Lily and Ethan were asleep on the bed across from me. Meanwhile I was propped on the couch with my son. He was dreaming right now and I could see images of Grace flash in his mind. He missed her. He didn't quite understand yet, but I think he knew she wasn't coming back.

"Hey." I look up to see Robert. He was leaning against the doorway with his eyes fixated on the baby in my grasp.

"Hi," I replied, my voice tight. I wasn't sure how Robert was going to react. His eyes were red rimmed from all the crying and he had dark circles under his eyes. He and Elaine have been with Grace since they came back. I haven't had the chance to even look at her... My stomach twisted just thinking about what happened.

"Can I see my nephew?" Robert asked me quietly.

"Of course," I said as Robert walked over towards the two of us. Gently, I picked up my son and placed him in Robert's arms.

"He looks like her," Robert mused, rocking the baby soundlessly in his arms.

"He's even got her eyes," I added.

Robert smiled a little at this, "I...I feared her death. I knew it'd come one day because I assumed she'd marry a mortal and then the two of them would grow old and die...I didn't expect all of this, but it happened and instead of having eighty plus years with her...I only had eighteen. Eighteen short years...I dreaded for this day to happen. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

Robert's eyes teared up at this. I could see images of a small Grace in Robert's mind. She had a toothy grin as her arms reached out for her big brother.

"And when the two of you got together, suddenly this new exciting thought came to me that maybe she'd become immortal and I wouldn't have to worry about ever losing her," Robert explained to me, the tears falling down his cheeks. "But I guess I was wrong."

"I'm so sorry, Robert," I whispered to him. "I'm sorry I didn't protect-"

"Stop, Masen," He told me curtly. "You...You couldn't have done anything. I know what happened and it's okay. Alright? I couldn't do anything and knowing Grace she'd kick our butts if she knew we were blaming ourselves. We can only blame Aro and his twisted nature."

"I still wish I could've saved her," I told him softly.

"Esme and Rosalie have been nice enough to...To prepare her," Robert said, swallowing hard. "They...My mom wants to burry her besides dad's grave in Washington. I...We have to call Tyler's side of the family. We haven't seen them in so long..."

"Oh," I said softly.

"You...You should say goodbye to her," Robert told me. "Just see her one last time."

"I can't," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think I'll be able to stand it...I just...He needs me."

"He'll be here," Robert said, rocking him gently. "I'll make sure of it. Tell Grace that you love her. You should say goodbye…It helps."

I bit my lip, "I...Alright. I guess."

I then got up and slowly made my way towards the door. "And Masen!" Robert called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm glad you were her mate. She loved you," Robert told me tearfully. "She loved you so much. So much….You made my sister happier than anyone had in a long time and I don't think I can ever repay you for that so...Thank you."

"She made me just as happy," I replied wistfully.

"Cordelia, Mom, and I were thinking," Robert said, trailing off. "I don't know what you planned on after this. I know you'd probably want to be with your family, but wherever you go...We're going. I want to be involved in my nephew's life. I want to tell him all about his mother and I know my mom does too. That's the last tie we have to Grace...If you don't mind."

"Of course," I answered, placing my hand on Robert's shoulder. "You know...I asked her to marry me before all of this."

"You did?" Robert mentioned, his lips forming into a smile. "I assume she said yes."

"She did," I replied, chuckling. "Let me guess though, you knew."

"Yeah, I kind of knew," Robert confessed, smirking. "Grace told me. Only me. She was excited and well, you know how it is."

I smiled at him, "Well...Thought you should know I was in it for life with her."

Robert nodded, "I know...Masen, even though she's not with us now...We're still brothers because of her. Always will be."

"Brothers," I repeated, giving him a small smile before leaving to see Grace.

My heart beat hard against my chest as I walked towards the room she was in. My hand gripped to the doorway as I looked to see her lying there.

Grace looked like she always had before the pregnancy. I noticed the cut where Aro's guard had used to slice her neck open was gone. Ava or Elaine must've healed it...Her blonde curls were combed and she was in a light blue dress. Her eyes were closed and her entire body was just... _Still_. She looked as if she was sleeping, but let's face it. Grace never slept like this. Whens he slept, she slept on her side and if it was on her back, she would've slung an arm across her face. Instead, her hands were neatly folded on her lap. Her chest wasn't moving up and down and her heart wasn't beating anymore. It was just so _still_.

I hated it.

I swallowed hard and walked towards her body. Gently, I grasped her hand in mine. It wasn't it's usual warm touch. It was ice cold.

"Hey baby," I whispered, rubbing her hand. "I can't believe this is it. Seems like yesterday you were slamming right into me, fumbling around. We were just starting and I can't believe that...That this is it. We were supposed to be together forever. I...We were supposed to be going to Boston in two weeks. We were going to have that apartment and you were going to school. Then the baby happened and we were so focused on starting a family after that. Our lives were so good, Grace."

I paused and thought back to the baby in the other room. "Our son looks just like you. He has your smile, your hair, and your eyes...His name's Tyler Edward, just like you wanted. He's a heavy sleeper, I'll give him that. He hasn't been giving dad a hard time, but he misses you. He has dreams of you...I just...God, Grace. I love you."

The tears were pouring from my eyes as our hands coiled together. I was choking on my sobs. "I love you so much and I'll protect our son. I promise. I will guard him with my life...God, baby. I miss you. I miss you so much. I need you- But I'll get through this. One day, maybe, I'll see you again. I can only dream of seeing your face...Hopefully I don't become like Marcus...But I understand his pain. I understand what your mom went through and it sucks. I just...I just love you, okay? I love you. I love you. I love you so damn much."

I then pressed my lips firmly to her forehead one last time, brushing her cheek with the pad of my thumb. I took a deep breath and then forced myself from the room. Images flashing through my mind…

 _..._

 _"Who's that?" I asked. A medium height girl with blonde curls that reached all the way to her mid back. The grayness of the uniform brought out her bright blue eyes. Her face looked porcelain, almost like a doll's. A black beanie, of all things, was on her head. She was traveling to a nearby lunch table._

 _It was our first day of school. I was sitting with my family, but my eyes caught the attention of this beautiful girl. I couldn't stop starring at her._

 _"That's Grace. She keeps to herself," Bryan informed me._

 _..._

 _Grace sighed as she placed her jacket down._ _It was the very first night I had ever been into her house, and I could tell something was bothering her._ _"Masen...This is going to sound weird, or maybe not...But I um, I thought that maybe you hated me..."_

 _I looked up at her with shock when I heard those words. "Grace, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."_

 _"But why do I feel like you seem so I don't know...Weirded out about me or I don't know, distracted."_

 _"Grace...You...I can't believe I'm saying this, but you drive me crazy," I said to her gently, taking both of her warm hands in mine. "I can't read your mind, you're pretty amazing, and...I feel like I need to protect you. I don't know why though."_

 _"Protect me? From what?" she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes. "I don't exactly need protection..."_

 _"I don't know, Grace. It's just, confusing," I admit to her. She sighed as she took a few steps closer to me. She was only a few inches away from my face now and I could feel her breath tickling my skin. Everything was making my senses run wild. My heart was beating faster than it has ever before and it felt like I couldn't even breathe._

 _Grace goes to place her hand on my chest as she looks up at me with innocent blue eyes. "I know," she admitted. "I know Masen. There's something about you...But I don't get it either."_

 _"Maybe we'll figure it out," I said to her lamely. I slowly grab the hand on my chest and hold it tight to the spot right above my heart._

 _"I feel happy with you Masen, and your family. I don't want to lose any of you," She said to me._

 _"And you won't. Promise," I whispered to her. She smiled at me as she leant forward to give me a surprise peck on the cheek._

 _"Thank you," She whispered. I nodded, smiling as I then went to pull her into a hug._

 _"Masen?" she asked me in a muffle response._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you mind staying with me for a bit. I know it's weird but..."_

 _"Sure, I don't mind," I said to her. She smiled softly as we then headed into her bedroom for the night._

 _..._

 _"Of what? Tell me!" I demanded, walking closer to her. My birthday, New Years of 2013. The snow starting to flurry as Grace and I stood outside of our townhouse. "What is it?"_

 _"Because I love you!" Grace yelled at me. I suddenly stopped and looked at her, wide eyed. "I'm scared...I'm scared to love you because it goes against everything I ever was taught!"_

 _"What?" I whispered, clearly shocked. My heart beating widely against my chest._

 _"You heard me! I love you! Isn't this something you've been waiting for me to say for a long time? Why are you so shocked!?" Grace cried out, getting up away from the wall. Her eyes blazing with rage. "For god's sake, I am so in love with you. I've always loved you, ever since we freaking met but I couldn't process what I felt because I'm so screwed up!"_

 _"You really love me?" I questioned softly, dumbfounded._

 _"Yes. I want you. I want us and I want it to be real. I'm sick of us chasing each other around. I'm done with having things in my life go wrong, things I can't control. That's why I want this, because I know it was meant to be with you. This is the one thing in my life I'm sure about right now and the one thing I can control, us being together, because let's face it we need each other. We can't keep separating and breaking up. It's destroying us more and more! So I love you. I love you Masen Anthony Cullen, and I don't give a damn what anyone things. I love you!"_

 _Grace was breathing heavily after that rant. Her blue eyes blazing as she looked at me, hoping form some response. I could see tears welding up in them. "Masen? Say something! Anything!"_

 _I did what I needed to next. "Come here," I muttered, pulling her close to my chest. I then placed a kiss on her lips, and god did it feel so good. Her lips molding to mine as my hands ran through her blonde locks. Her arms wrapped around my neck as we both held on to each other. It felt just like the movies, millions of sparks going off in my head._

 _"I love you," I told her, wiping the tears out of her eyes. I could feel my own eyes watering up. "I've been in love with you since we first me. You are the only one I ever want to be with, Grace. I love you. I love you. I love you so freaking much."_

 _She smiled, laughing a little, before we both hugged one another tightly. "Oh god, it feels so good just to say that," She whispered into my shoulder. "I love you. I love you." We both laughed as we pulled apart, her hand cupping my cheek._

 _..._

I swallowed hard, the memories taking over me like a gigantic wave. I took a deep breath, taking one last look at my love before stepping out of the room. I felt like I was going to crack, but that was until my eyes met those of Carolyn's stone cold ones. She was staring at me blankly and with her arms across her chest.

"Masen," She addressed me curtly.

"Look, if you're here to reprimand me...I'm sorry. Just know I loved your granddaughter and I wish it was me lying there instead of her," I told the older woman, my voice quivering. "Just know she was my life."

"I know," The woman replied softly. "And I'm sorry. I should've given you more credit, Masen."

I paused for a moment before responding quietly, "Thanks."

"In the meantime, don't fret," Carolyn told me, taking a deep breath. "You'll be fine. Trust me. Take it from someone who's been in your place."

I nodded, "I hope."

"You will," She replied, her voice tight. "In the meantime, go to your son. Hug him. Make him know he's loved."

"I will," I vowed. Carolyn nodded her head at me before entering the room with Grace in it. I then slowly made my way back to the bedroom where Robert was. Lily was awake now, sitting in the bed with Ethan passed out in her lap. The two looked at me with solemn eyes as I gently picked up my son and did what I was doing for the past day, held him.

Later that night, I sat awake watching my sleeping son's form. I wanted to sob, but I didn't. I just stroked his hair and tried to keep it together. Lily sat with me for most of it and Ethan eventually woke up again to be with me. I was glad they were here.

That's when I heard some words being spoken in the silent house. I froze, sharing looks with Lily and Ethan. Then, there was a thump, almost like a body falling to the floor.

"Here," I said, handing Ethan the baby. He raised an eyebrow at me as I dashed out of the room to the sound. Lily was following me.

"Masen? What are you doing?" Lily hissed. "Now is not the time to be putting your life in danger! You have a kid you moron!"

"Shhh!" I hissed, rushing to the entrance of the door.

"What's going on?" I look to see Ava, Elaine, and Robert coming towards us.

"Why are you guys awake too?" Lily asked, running a hand through her hair. "What's going on?"

"There was a disturbance within our magic," Ava explained worriedly.

"I felt it too," Daniel, the twins younger brother, said coming over. The Lexington twins were right behind him. It was weird seeing the three of them. They've been very hush hush the past day. W

hat I've gathered from Daniel's mind is it's because they want to let us mourn, but that's how far I got. Hazel infiltrates minds and doesn't like me reading her little brother's mind so the kid's been off limits. Violet doesn't seem to care though. She's even caught me reading her mind. She reminds me way too much of bubbly Aunt Alice. I think we need that bubbly right now especially since my aunt hasn't said a word since she got back and found her daughter gone.

"Where's mom?" Elaine asked, looking around to see one witch was missing from the household.

"Something's going on in this room and intent to find out," I declared, pushing the door open.

When I opened the door, it only took one look and I felt my heart stop.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile but here you go guys! Keep on the look out for the next update! Thanks for reading! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

*Abby's POV*

"We'll begin training today," Felix declared as he, Lizzy, Lucas, and I walked into the Volturi's massive training room.

"Oh goody," Lizzy mumbled under her breath. I gently grasped my cousin's hand and held it tightly.

Today was our first day with training under the Volturi. Lucas explained to me they planned to train us in fighting, school us in possibly the best education in the world, and then finish it all off with a group feed. I was nervous about whatever that meant.

Felix and Demetri, being the best fighters in the Volturi, were in charge of teaching Lizzy, Wesley, Stefano and I how to fight. It was like being with the creepy twins with the boys. Same hair cuts, outfits...It was like some scary wonder twin shit but if the wonder twins were deranged. I still can't believe one of them was my brother.

"We'll start with the basics," Demetri added.

Lizzy was less than happy to be here while thing one and two just seemed to care less. I, on the other hand, was ready for whatever they'd throw at us. Lucas was standing in the doorway watching us with amused looks.

"I know the basics," I proclaimed smugly.

"Really?" Demetri said, raised eyebrows.

"Squeaks," Lucas chastised.

"No. I got this," I insisted, standing my ground.

"If you say so, kid," Demetri declared as the two of us stood in the circle of their training space.

"Abby," Lizzy warned like some scolding mother.

"No. No. I want to see what he's got," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'll go easy on you," Demetri replied, a smirk forming on his face.

"Alright," I said, taking my stance.

Demetri charged at me while I stood still. I waited for the last possible second to dodge him, kicking his legs in the process. I smirked as he ran past me, but he didn't seem easily convinced. I then ran for him and in the process, we began to throw punched at each other. Then, Demetri got me. With one swift move he grabbed me by the mid section. My weak point.

"Got ya," Demetri said, gripping to me.

"I almost had you," I growled.

"You did," Demetri agreed, placing me down. "You just need to work on that one tactic and you'll be in top shape."

"We'll see about that," I muttered, walking away.

"Alright, now Lizzy," Demetri declared.

My cousin looked fairly unamused as she was then brought to the stand with Demetri. I watched as Lizzy hesitantly approached him. My cousin carefully and swiftly dodged his attempts, but failed in the process.

"You need to work a lot," Demetri muttered, picking Lizzy up from the ground. "Felix, she's all yours."

"Now you're my trainer," Lizzy muttered with raised eyebrows at the tall vampire.

Felix and Demetri both chuckled like two school mates. "Why, got a problem?"

"A bit, but I guess I'll have to deal," Lizzy sung, rolling her eyes.

"In the meantime, Wesley. Stefano. You'll be working in the other room with Renata on your powers," Demetri said, motioning to the boys.

 _"Powers?"_ Lizzy questioned, turning to me using her powers. The one thing we had advantage over the Volturi. Lizzy's abilities.

 _"I wonder what they are_ ," I told her.

 _"We'll find out soon enough,"_ Lizzy mentioned to me. _"In the meantime, lay low. I'm going to see if maybe I can get anything out of Felix since we'll be spending so much time together."_

"Come on, Squeaks," Lucas said, nudging me. "Let's practice fighting."

"Are you serious?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let's go," Lucas announced, smirking at me. "I wanna see if we can teach each other something."

"Alright," I said, chuckling. "Let's do this."

That's how Lucas and I ended up practicing fighting with each other. Ironically, I had fun. It felt wrong though. Here I was, laughing with Lucas Rider in Volturea. But it still felt extremely wrong. Lizzy sent me a warning look at these thoughts, but she can't deny that any of them were wrong. _Why was I having fun right now?_ Grace was dead and I was away from my family...

"Not bad today, Squeaks," Lucas complimented me as we walked back towards our bedrooms. Lizzy seemed to be ahead. I hope she wasn't pissed with me...I can't help it.

"Yeah," I mumbled lamely.

"Look, what's the matter?" He asked like nothing wrong was happening.

"We should...We should be trying to figure out how to get out of here!" I hissed to him. "Why...Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?"

"Because I said so," Lucas answered, pulling me aside. He sighed, "Look, I want to. Trust me. God, I want to be home...But right now, we need to adapt. We're not ready to take on the Volturi let alone you're not ready to fight."

"Yes I can!" I growled.

"I said you can, but you're not _ready_ for whatever they have in stored for you," Lucas told me gently. "Listen to me, Abby. These are some of the best warriors in the world. What they did with you today, that was mild. That's nothing compared to what I've seen them do. I know you're going to be a fighter, squeaks...But until then, you have to learn. You're still learning a lot."

"I have the mentality of a fourteen year old," I said. "The rate I'm going, I look maybe fifteen or sixteen-"

"You're still a kid," Lucas shot back. "Listen to me. I want to stay with you and Lizzy. I need to be here. I promised your family I'd protect you guys. Just...I'm gonna stay, okay? I know the Volturi. You don't. Aro Volturi's blood runs through your veins but you don't know everything he's capable of."

"I know enough," I angrily shot back.

"You're not dumb, but you don't know everything when it comes to the Volturi," Lucas responded cooly. "There's a lot worse he could've done. So until then, be on your toes. Don't fall for anything...Just try to find the light. I know it seems dark right now, but there is always some sort of light. Always."

I sighed, "I'll try."

"Good. That's the squeaks I know," Lucas said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes as I then walked into my bedroom to get ready for the next phase of this whole thing. The learning. For the next few hours we'd spend time with some of the Volturi's highest scholar.

"Where do you think our first class is?" Lizzy murmured as we were escorted down the halls of the Volturi.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "Hopefully somewhere...Nice?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as we were led towards to massive doors. That's when they swung open to reveal the world's biggest library. Possibly every book imagined was there. I looked to Lizzy who just gaped in awe.

"Oh my god," Lizzy breathed, her eyes widening. "This library...It's...It's...Amazing."

"Almost every single piece of literature from the last few centuries are here," a new voice explained to us.

I looked to see a blonde woman, no more than twenty standing before us. The boys were seated already at the tables. She had her hair pinned up in a bun with gray eyes. Something about her seemed...Familiar.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm your new teacher," The woman spoke, leaning against a nearby shelf. "Iris."

"You've seen Dru," Lizzy suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening. "How is she?"

"She's fine," the woman answered stiffly. "In the meantime, we should begin with your studies."

"Who exactly are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just told you, so please sit," Iris stated sharply.

"I know and I refuse to listen," Lizzy announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The mind reader. Should've known, you look like your father," Iris murmured.

"Well you're going to listen," Felix declared, stepping in. "As part of our masters orders-"

"I'm not going to listen to the spawn of satan!" Lizzy hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde girl.

"Liz," I scolded at my cousin. "Just do what they say."

"Come on, little red," Lucas pleaded. "Just listen."

Lizzy sighed before walking towards a chair and taking a seat, "Fine."

"You read minds?" asked a timid voice. Lizzy and I both look to see a shocked face of Wesley. The little boy stared in awe at my cousin.

"Um yeah," Lizzy answered nervously.

"What am I thinking right now," Wesley insisted with a smirk.

"You're thinking about 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," Lizzy said, a small smile appearing on her face. "You like to read?"

"Very much," Wesley answered softly. "It's one of my favorite pastimes."

"Your mother used to love to read," Lucas mentioned quietly. This got a few looks shot at him.

"My mother?" The little boy blinked curiously at the other man.

"Anthenodora," Felix explained quickly.

"Okay..." Lucas responded slowly raising his eyebrows. "Not what I meant, but I'll just leave it there…"

"Oh you mean my birth momma," the boy said, now understanding somehow. "She died to give birth to me."

"That she did," Lucas stated sadly.

I looked at the Lux Lamia to see his face glower in sadness. I knew he was friends with Sylvia. Dru mentions her sometimes. She thought about Wesley often.

"So, you like to read," I said, smiling at my little cousin. I then turned to my brother. "What about you, Stefano?"

The other boy didn't say anything as he fiddled with his hands.

"Anything?" I asked again.

"I'm not much of a reader, but...But I like to build things," he explained. "Father lets me sometimes lets me play with blocks when I'm good."

"Lizzy likes to build. Back home our cousin Aidan and her would build these massive structures out of legos," I told the little boy.

"Legos?" Stefano questioned slowly.

"They're like blocks," Lizzy explained to him. "They're easy to build things with and really cool. Lots of colors, oh, you'd love them. Aidan and I…"

I could see my cousin trailing off, her eyes becoming glassy from tears. Lizzy blinked furiously, making sure nothing fell onto her cheeks. Her green eyes met mine for a brief moment before paying attention to the boys in front of us.

"How about we get on with the lesson?" Iris proposed.

"Let's," I agreed as Iris cleared her throat and began to speak. It lasted for about four hours. We covered the basics of literature, language, and science. Being Cullen's we were quite advanced, so much of this we had already learned but it was interesting to say the least. At one point we were allowed to pick up any book in the library and read it at the end for alone time. It lasted about an hour.

I slowly picked up _Gone With the Wind_. I didn't even think that the Volturi would have it amongst their scholarly novels. It was my parents favorite. My mother loved it because of the romance and my dad because it took place during his era. Not my favorite in particular, but I couldn't help but cradle the damn thing and feel a warm sense of home take over me. The only thing I had of my parents. My gut twisted. Not even a picture...I just came here with the clothes on my back. I didn't even get to say goodbye...

"Come on, time for dinner," Felix announced to us.

"You're not going to feed us humans are you?" Lizzy asked harshly. "Because I'm not a savage! If we're staying here, I want animal blood or substitute or something. I'm not breaking my families values, understood?"

"Well you're in Volterra now. This is not the Cullen Coven," Felix growled.

"I refuse!" Lizzy snarled, standing her ground.

"Lizzy," Lucas warned. The two younger boys watched us with shocked eyes. I don't think they've ever heard of our lifestyle before.

"No," I said, standing by my cousin. "We will not break our ties. You took us, doesn't mean we have to agree with everything you do."

"Well too bad," Demetri said dryly. "It's what Aro wants-"

"You can tell Aro to go suck it!" Lizzy spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen here girl," Felix warned, inching forward. They were only a mere centimeters apart. My tiny five foot cousin was about to take on a 6'7 foot vampire. "It's an order."

"Hey! Guys!" Lucas chimed, stepping between my cousin and Felix. "How about this, just give them the damn animal blood. They're here, why must they comply to everything? Can't you make a damn deal with your leader."

"You know how Aro is, Rider," Demetri said.

"I do," Lucas answered. "But also you took these girls from their homes. You basically kidnapped them and they've been good all day, now just give them this one liberty."

"Aro will not-"

"I'll see," Felix announced, his voice tight. "Just understand what you're about to do."

"I do," Lizzy hissed, narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

Felix just grumbled words under his breath as he flipped his cloak dramatically and stormed in the direction of the throne room.

"Rider, take the girls. I'm going to bring these too to get feed," Demetri grumbled, pushing Wesley and Stefano.

Meanwhile, Lucas ushered Lizzy and I towards our corridors.

"You guys aren't even here for more than forty-eight hours and you're already starting shit," Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Well if I'm going to be held captive here might as well make the best of it," Lizzy mumbled under her breath.

"You two are pains," Lucas chided as we headed down the halls. The two of us went to our separate rooms after that. Gently I took out my copy of _Gone with the Wind_. I caressed the pages and held it close to my chest. Slowly, I walked towards the window.

"Momma...Daddy...I'm gonna pretend you can hear me but just know I'm fine," I said softly. "Just know."

An hour later Lucas came into the room. His expression stiff.

"So?" I asked.

"You can just...Just know Aro wants to talk to you," Lucas said softly.

I gulped, "About what?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied, "but I'll be right behind you. Okay?"

"Okay," I muttered as I then followed him into the room towards a different section of the castle. It was definitely the "master" chambers. There were guard after guard and everywhere I looked was embroidered with gold. Not to mention the various valuables and portraits hanging around the halls of the eery coven. My eyes caught wind of Alec and Jane's, both starring at me with such intensity.

"Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, Rider," Jane spoke harshly.

"She's doing fine, Jane," Lucas shot back maliciously. "Now why don't you go along and torture someone. Alright?"

Jane looked like she wanted to attack Lucas, but Alec held her back with a touch of her arm. The two twins gave us one last glaring look before walking away. I looked towards Lucas who sighed, "Stay close. There's a lot of freaks around here."

"Tell me about it," I said, burying my face into his arm. We kept walking until we stopped at a large wooden door at the end of the hallway.

"Here it is," He told me, gesturing to the entrance. "Have fun."

"Kay," I said, swallowing hard. Lucas surprisingly gave my hand a squeeze before I then walked into the room.

Inside, the air was still. Large bookshelves were lined up on the wall. In the corner, seated at his desk was Aro. My heart was beating a mile a minute while my breath hitched. The two of us haven't been in a room alone together yet.

"Abrianna, there is nothing to be nervous about," Aro quipped, turning to look at me. _Those red eyes_. They made me want to curl into myself.

"I'm not nervous," I declared. "Or scared."

"You're being modest," Aro said, standing up. "Remember, I'm a vampire. You may be only seventy-five percent, but there is witch in you. You still have the same physiological principles of a human. You breathe, you sleep, you eat, your heart beats...The list goes on."

"It does," I confirmed.

"I assume you haven't discovered your witch connections yet?" Aro asked curiously.

I bit my lip, "No...It's such a small part of witch within me...I don't even think I have an ability." _That was a lie_. I know I had an ability. Eleazar could sense it and even Robert because he could the power within me. He could take it away if he pleased.

"Oh...Well, we'll be trying to discover what that is over the next few weeks," Aro explained to me. "In the meantime, what's this I hear about animal blood?"

"Lizzy and I refuse," I told him curtly. "Look, if you want us you have to obligee by our rules as well."

"I see," Aro muttered, pacing around. "I will let this diet of yours slide, but that is it. After this, you do everything I say. This is not the Cullen's. You're in Volterra. We do things differently here and you must do as we say."

"And if I don't?" I pressured.

"Then there will be consequences," Aro snapped, starring me down. He inched closer to me and my breath hitched. "You have your mother's fire, but no doubt you look so much like..."

"Like who?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Aro said, drawling back. "Just go back to your chambers...In the meantime, I'm watching you closely my dear."

I narrowed my eyes at him before I stomped out of the room. Lucas tried to catch up, but I just slammed the door in his face.

Every fiber in my being was on fire. I wanted to scream. I _hated_ him. I hated him so much, but damn it. I just clutched my fist, but then...

Then it happened. A spark. I felt my stomach drop as I looked towards the side were a dark mark was present on the floor. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?" I turn around to see Lucas looking at me with wide eyes.

I bit my lip, "To be honest, I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Abby and Lizzy are having an odd time in Italy right about now. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep on the lookout for the next update ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

*Masen's POV*

My throat constricted. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My body was shaking as I tried to comprehend the scene before me. It was like something...Something I couldn't even possibly imagine. I blinked, wondering if this was some twisted dream. Did I finally fall asleep? Is this what my brain's succumbed too?

"Oh my god," Lily whispered, her voice hoarse. "Is that...How?"

Sitting upright on the bed was a blonde haired beauty. Her big blue eyes observing us. She looked confused.

"Masen?"

 _Her voice_. _Oh god, her voice_. I sunk to my knees in a sob. My entire body shaking.

"No! It can't be!" I cried out.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, getting off the table. "I'm here...What happened? What's-"

I shut my eyes tightly, "Is this some sick joke?"

The girl kneeled in front of me. I felt her hands grasp my face. They were warm, not cold at all. She then forced me to look her in the eyes. Those deep blue eyes.

"Masen, what's going on?" Her voice was scared now.

"You...You're dead!" I yelled. "This...This is a joke."

"I'm not dead, Masen," She said softly. "I'm here."

"No you're not!" I bellowed, shutting my eyes tightly. "You're not...You're not."

"I'm here," She repeated, grabbing my hand tightly and bringing it to her chest. I could feel the soft thud beneath my hand. Tears were now springing from her eyes. "I'm right here, baby. I'm here. I'm not dead."

"Grace," I chocked out, grasping her body to mine. Crushing it to mine as I held on for dear life. "Oh god. Grace. You're here. How are you here?"

"I..I don't know," She replied as the two of us pressed our lips together. To describe this very moment it was like coming back up for air. I could breathe again. Just touching her I felt like I was whole again.

"I know how," Lily spoke up, her voice soft.

The two of us broke apart to see the still body of Carolyn laying across the ground.

"Mom," Ava and Elaine whispered. They both rushed to the older woman's side.

"She's dead," Ava confirmed, her voice tight.

"She transferred her life to Grace's," Hazel spoke up. "She...She transferred everything to Grace."

"Everything?" Grace rasped.

"What does that mean?" Robert asked shakily.

"It means Grace is a full witch now. She gave her life up for Grace. It's an ancient, ancient spell. I haven't seen one performed in centuries," Hazel mused. "But...She loved you. She gave it all to you...A life for a life."

"Mom," Elaine cried softly, hugging the older woman's body close to hers. Ava hugged on to her sister as well.

"Nonna," Grace whispered, tears springing in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I look to see most of our family members were rushing to the scene now.

"Grace!?" Renesmee cried out, her eyes widening seeing her best friend alive. "You're-"

"Yeah," I answered. My sister then rushed forward and rammed Grace with a hug.

"Oh my god," Renesmee breathed, sobbing. Grace held on tightly to my sister as the two best friends reunited.

"Carolyn," Esme whispered as she then clung to Carlisle. We all stared silently at the body of the old woman.

"She...She gave her life up for her granddaughter," Violet mentioned. "A noble sacrifice..."

Elaine dried her eyes and cupped Ava's face, "She wanted this. For a long time...She's with dad now."

"That she is," Ava added softly.

Elaine then got up and looked at Grace. "But you...My darling little girl."

"Momma," Grace gasped as her mother brought her into a bone crushing hug. "Robbie?"

"Bumble bee," Robert breathed, tears of relief tears streaming down his cheeks.

Robert stalked forward and brought the two women into his arms, causing the family to collapse in a tearful hug. I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my chest and I could breathe. I could finally breathe.

Grace looked back at me through the sea of hugs. I felt my lips quirk into a smile. She was back. She was really back.

*Grace's POV*

I wasn't sure how to even comprehend the past forty eight hours. To be honest, I don't remember much of it. My death wasn't painful. The last thing I remember from the mortal world was locking eyes with Masen. _God_ , his brown eyes were so full of fear. I couldn't even scream. All contact was cut off. Everything just went black and suddenly, I was floating. I was somewhere... _happy._ I mean, part of me felt lost. I was away from Masen and I hated it, but I knew I was safe.

But then, I could hear the voice of my grandmother and then I woke up. I have a limited memory of where I was, but I was somewhere

Waking up was devastating. It felt like I just woke up, but to Masen who was laying on the ground, sobbing his eyes out- the last forty-eight hours had been a nightmare. A pure, dark twisted nightmare.

I sighed as I cuddled the warm body of my small child. I was surprised to see he looked just like me from his eyes to his hair, but in my opinion it was the same texture as his fathers. A nice scruffy tuft.

I pressed my lips to my baby's forehead. _Tyler Edward_. I could see some of my father in him that I think people looked past. His nose was my father's. I could tell that right away, but he was beautiful. I would do anything for my son, die over and over again to make sure he was okay.

"How are you doing?" Robert asked me. He was sitting on the bed with me. My head was laying against his shoulder while his arm wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I don't remember much though."

"That's good," Robert murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"How's mom and Aunt Ava?" I asked. "With Nonna?"

"Yeah..They're okay I think. They've been dealing," Robert told me gently. "They said their goodbyes. We're burying her right beside Nonno."

"What about Lexie and Tommy? Did they find out yet?" I asked curiously.

"Just an hour ago," Robert explained to me. "Aunt Ava had to sit them down. They're devastated but I think they'll make it."

"Okay," I muttered, closing my eyes tightly and just leaning against my brother.

"We're so glad to have you back though," Robert told me.

"Me to," I responded. "How's Cordy?"

"She's with Lucia right now. I think she's trying to cope. It hasn't been easy," Robert told me. "With losing you and then Dru...Everything has been disastrous..."

"Go to her," I ordered my brother.

Robert shook his head, "I..."

"I'm fine now, Robbie," I told him truthfully. "Look, I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive and I'm staying. I'm immortal. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright," He agreed reluctantly. Robert then gently pressed a kiss to my forehead before joining his wife and daughter.

I was then left with my son. I still couldn't help but marvel at the little boy Masen and I created. His little eyelids shut tight as he went into a deep sleep. His body warm against mine as he snuggled into me. He was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life.

"Somebody's happy his momma's back." I look up to see Masen leaning in the doorway of the room.

"I'm happy to be with him too," I said, stroking my son's cheek gently with my finger. "He's so amazing...How has he been while I was... _G_ _one_?"

"Fine," Masen answered tightly. I could tell this was painful for him to just even look back on. "He slept well, woke up crying a few times but he's a good baby."

"I feel so awful," I confessed, stroking my son's hair. "If I just saw it-"

"Grace, this isn't your fault," Masen said to me quietly.

"Maybe my grandmother would be alive," I added.

"Sweetheart, she wanted this," Masen told me gently. "She was miserable without your grandfather. She's somewhere better. Anyway, she was going to give you her powers and that came at the risk of her possible demise. Now you're a full witch. Your grandmother wanted this for you. She just wanted you to be happy."

I sighed, "I know...But I feel like I cheated a life."

"You didn't," Masen reassured me. "Your grandmother did this because she loved you. We'll miss Carolyn, immensely...But God, Grace...I need you. I didn't even want to live-"

"Oh no, Masen," I whispered, shutting my eyes tightly.

"I didn't do anything," He said softly. "I kept it together for our son, but I was so scared. Your mother's sobs and Robert's crying. Grace, everyone was falling apart. I thought I would have to raise him without his mother. Just the mere thought of doing this alone was so terrifying, but I just...I just...It's so selfish of me, but I need you so badly. He needs you and living a life without you...I just can't comprehend."

"I know," I replied, cupping his cheek. "I'm glad to be back too."

"Yeah," he trailed off.

"I'm sorry about Lizzy though," I whispered, running my hand through his hair. "Abby, Lucas, Dru...How are we going to even get them back?"

"I don't know," Masen said, closing his eyes tightly. I could tell he was stressed. "I haven't even thought much about poor Liz...Lizzy and Abby...Ethan's been a wreck. Lily's been with him this entire time. Alice, Jasper, and my parents have been mourning and debating about how to do this..."

"It's going to be difficult," I mentioned woefully.

"It is," Masen agreed. "And it's going to take awhile. See how many people are willing to defy the Volturi that is."

"More people?" I questioned.

"I mean, I think it goes without saying we'll need more people," Masen explained. "We can't do this by ourselves. You saw what they just did. We need to contact allies or something. Until then, we are just going to have to get through life and prepare. I hate to admit it, but they might be there for awhile."

"Oh god," I groaned, clutching tightly to my son. I couldn't even imagine what would've happened if they took Tyler. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank Lizzy enough for what she did for what she did for our son."

"Me neither. God, my sister," Masen muttered. I could see the salt forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, placing our son down in his crib. I then brought Masen into my arms and let him sob.

"It's okay," He whispered against my neck. I could feel his cool tears hitting my neck. "I...I just hope this is over soon. I hope we can resolve this."

"We will," I vowed, cupping his cheek. "We will."

The two of us then laid on the bed. He rested his head on my chest so he could listen to my heartbeat. I pressed a kiss into his hair and just ran my fingers through his locks, hoping that this would all be resolved soon. Right now, we were safe; Masen, Tyler, and I. My family was here. We just needed to get Abby, Lizzy, Dru, and Lucas back.

*Renesmee's POV*

I felt like I could breathe knowing my best friend was alive. It had been one of the most immense feelings of relief I had ever felt. Suddenly, things didn't seem as dark as they did two days ago. Things were still going to be tough, but I had some inkling of hope rattling within me.

As of now, Jacob and I were trying to clean up the glass shards and debris. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were able to put up tarps and close up the gaps in the house caused by the Volturi. Hopefully we'd be able to repair this house for Grace's family soon enough. I know Grandma Esme was planning some things to help restore the house since she was an expert at this, but I don't think anyone wanted to burden Ava or Elaine today considering they just lost their mother.

I tiredly sighed, taking a seat. I gently took out my phone from my pocket. My lock screen was a picture of Jacob and I. It was taken in LaPush, the two of us were laughing as we attempted a selfie. When I opened my phone up a picture of Masen, Lizzy, and I was the background. It was taken last Christmas. Aunt Alice dressing us in matching pajamas. We were all laughing. My heart dropped as my eyes fell on Lizzy. She had such a bright smile...

"We'll find her." I look up to see Jacob standing before me. We haven't exactly talked since Grace had the baby. He comforted me, but that's about it.

"I hope," I answered, my voice tight.

He gently took a seat next to me, "I...Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I replied curtly. "I just...I just need to think. We need to figure a way to get them back."

"We will," Jake persisted.

"I feel like a terrible sister," I confessed to him.

"Why?" He asked me curiously.

"Because I feel like she was suffering and I didn't come to her side," I told him, fiddling with my phone. A sob lodged in my voice.

"You didn't know," Jacob whispered. "You couldn't have possibly known. There was way too much going on and Lizzy wouldn't have wanted you to stop everything you were doing for her. I know you would've, but she wasn't going to say anything."

"Still, I should've known!" I shot back. "I should've known she was in pain. I'm her big sister! I'm supposed to know this stuff! I could've saved her!"

"You couldn't have done anything, Ness," Jacob told me soothingly. "She volunteered. She did it for Tyler, for Masen, for Grace...Liz knew it was better she go instead of the baby. After all, she's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing."

"I just...Hate this," I trailed off, rubbing my temples. "And we have to leave in two weeks for LA..."

"We don't have to go," Jacob said gently. "If you feel like your parents need you..."

"You should go," a familiar voice said. I look up to see my mother. She was standing in the doorway with my father.

"Sorry for interrupting," my dad apologized. "But...We...Renesmee, you should still go."

"You guys need me," I said, standing up. "I can't go running off to LA with Jake to just-"

"Darling, we don't know when we'll get Lizzy back," My mother explained, her voice hard. I could see she wanted to cry so much right now. "We're trying to think about it right now, but you should go. Masen will be here. We'll be fine. You've worked hard for this."

"Not when my sister and cousin are stuck with the craziest vampires on the planet!" I seethed.

"Angel, we're going to get her back," My dad vowed. "We'll bring her home."

"I need to think about it all," I said, shaking my head. "I still have two weeks...Until then, Jake. Come with me."

"Alright," Jacob agreed softly. He followed me towards our bedroom. I then locked the door and turned around so I was facing Jacob. I pressed my lips fiercely to his, catching him off guard.

"Ness?" He questioned, bewildered.

"I need this right now," I pleaded with him. "Please."

"Ness, you need to think," Jacob spoke slowly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Look, something else is-"

"What we have, is it real?" I asked meekly. "Are you going to stay with me forever?"

"Of course," Jacob answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is this about my old feelings for your mom?"

I bit my lip, "A bit...I just...I just wish things weren't like this right now. I was suppose to grow up or something by now-"

"You have grown up," Jacob told me firmly. "Look at me, you are strong, Renesmee. You'll figure out what's best to do and until then, I'm standing by your side. Like I always have."

"Good," I said, my voice tight. "Just...Just hold me, okay? And never let go?"

"Agreed," He replied, bringing me into his arms. I sighed and buried my face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. I didn't know what to do, but I had Jacob. I had to remind myself he was always going to be there, no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time we'll tune in to Lizzy, Abby and the others with the Volturi! In the meantime, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

*Lily's POV*

The last few days had been hectic enough and now we were here, wherever here was. My cousins were gone, Dru was gone, and Lucas was gone...Again. Besides that, Grace died and came back from the dead. So I guess you can say the past few days have been nothing but eventful.

I sighed as I walked over to see Ethan. He was sitting by the window, fiddling with his hands. He lost Lucas again and I could tell it was taking a toll on him.

"He feels like a failure." I turn around to see Violet. I look at her a bit spooked which automatically causes her to wince, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I said, "but how do you know this?"

Violet shrugged, "Look, I control the weather but doesn't mean I can't have a good idea on how to read people. Especially other Lux Lamia. I know a thing or too being around for a few centuries."

"I wish he didn't feel this way," I muttered.

"You need to help him out," Violet told me truthfully. "He needs you. You're his anchor. I picked that up by the way you two interact with one another."

"Really?" I mused. "How exactly?"

Violet shrugged, "Just your mannerisms. You move, he moves. It's quite poetic. I wish I could meet my mate already. Momma said I wouldn't meet him for a long time. I'm praying that is soon."

"You're lonely?" I asked her curiously.

Violet shrugged, "No. I have Hazel and Daniel. Danny and I are buddies. We love to hang out, but none the less he's my little brother. Hazel's always off busy doing her own thing. I want someone who wants to love me like the way Ethan loves you. I've been without a mate for almost three centuries, more than anyone in your coven has ever gone. It can be a lonely life when you don't have a lover to share it with."

"Does Hazel feel the same way?" I asked curiously.

"Hazel has had multiple lovers over the years," Violet explained to me dramatically. "She gets by like that, but I think she's lonely. Daniel too at times...Momma told us before she was killed that we were destined to find you one day. That our destiny lied with you."

"With the Cullen's?" I questioned.

"No," Violet said, shaking her head. "With you, Lily."

"Me?" I asked, wide eyed. "Why me?"

"Your family," Violet explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you know the Williams stem from Meredith?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Well, it goes like this. Meredith has had children besides Daniel. Ones with human lovers. She's an ancestor of yours. Why do you think the Volturi targeted your father? You have magical blood, Lily. It may not be active like the Sanders, but the magic is always there even if it's been completely strained out by humans."

"So are you saying, my father and his brothers were changed because of Meredith?" I asked slowly.

Violet nodded, "Correct. Those secrets your parents hid in your head and that book, where do you think your parents got that book which saved your cousin last year? It was passed down from generation to generation. Your father held all of Meredith's secrets, including how to find a magia piscina. Before he died, they placed that information into you with the help from Daniel."

"Me?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," Violet answered.

"Are you telling her everything Vi?" I turned around to see Daniel.

"I don't see why not," Violet said to her brother. "She does have a lot of power."

"She does, but we promised to keep her safe. Her and Aidan, and now this family," Violet declared. "Anyway, she should know more about her ability."

"Necromancy?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Daniel answered. "Your parents had magic, complex magic, performed. I was surprised I even did it, but long story short it slowed your ability. You weren't able to develop it until you touched Meredith's book. Since then, you've been able to communicate with the dead."

"Okay then," I said. "Is this ability something I can control?"

"Eventually," Daniel told me. "But for now, it might be spontaneous. Your body is still adjusting. It won't be long, but keep practicing."

"How?" I questioned.

"I'll teach you," Hazel said, coming over.

"Are you all here?" I asked.

"Now we are," Hazel quipped. "I can control the subconscious. If we work together I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Alright," I said in agreement. "But that'll have to wait. Right now we need to figure out what to do about the others that were kidnapped."

"We need to talk about that." I look to see my grandfather and Elaine, our leaders, approaching. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for a family meeting," he said.

"Alright," I said, nodding at him before looking back at my boyfriend.

A few moments later, most of the family were gathered in the living room. I took a seat besides Ethan, taking a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. His head laid on my shoulder as he just relaxed with having me in his embrace. I looked around. The only people not here were Grace, Masen, and baby Tyler. It was best they get a break. Lexie, Tommy, and Lucia were also all asleep upstairs leaving me.

"So, now that Grace is back it's time to discuss how we're going to get our other family back," Carlisle announced.

"There has to be some way to get them back," Jasper said, his voice hard. I looked at my uncle and aunt. They were devastated. Their only daughter was gone. I knew also know someone as determined as them were not going to give up on getting Abby back.

"Will we be waiting?" Renesmee asked softly. "Is it true that we won't be going for them any time soon?"

My grandfather sighed, sharing a look with Elaine.

"We decided it's too dangerous right now," Elaine explained. "We're not ready."

"There has to be some other way," Aunt Bella pleaded, grasping at straws.

"Bargaining isn't going to work anymore," Grandpa said.

"Could we strike a deal again?" Uncle Edward asked. "I'll gladly go in the place of Lizzy."

"As will I in place of Abby," Aunt Alice chirped. "He's been dying to have Edward and I for decades. Might as well give him what he wants."

"Me too," Aunt Bella added. Uncle Jasper stood up as well. "Well go in the place of our children."

"No. No one is going to the Volturi and selling themselves over," Grandma said, putting her foot down. "I hate what's happened to my grandchildren, Dru, and Lucas, but who says they'll follow through. We could lose you as well."

"Grandma's right. Lizzy gave herself over thinking they would leave us alone and look what they did to Grace," Aidan piped up. "Lizzy made him swear to leave Grace and the baby alone, but he stilled had his guard kill her."

"I know my father," Cordelia said, shaking her head. "And if you do something like that, he's already one step ahead of you. He's an evil, twisted man, but he's not stupid."

"What about invading the palace?" Uncle Jasper suggested.

"Trying to escape that castle is extremely hard," Robert mentioned. He looked towards his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cordelia, Dru, Lucas, and I tried. We really did, but it only got us in more trouble. Knowing how close we got last time, I'm sure they've increased security."

Elaine's eyes shut tight with this, "Plus we don't have the numbers either. Grace just came back and doesn't even know how to fully use her powers. She's a full witch now thanks to my mother transforming all her powers over. Maybe even more than most of us..."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that since Grace already had power to begin with, Carolyn transferred even more of that power," Ava pipped up.

"Grace was already powerful to begin with as a half witch," Robert said. "She could do spells that no one of her kind has ever done, but she did them. Now she's even more powerful and who knows what'll happen. She could end up being as powerful as...I don't know..."

"Our mother," Daniel spoke up. "I could train her, maybe even get my father's help wherever he is."

"See, we need to train. We need to prepare and this is something that is going to take a long time. I hate to admit it but it's our only option," My grandfather stated sadly.

"No! We have to do something!" Aunt Bella cried out.

"Please, Carlisle. There needs to be another way," Uncle Edward added.

Carlisle sighed, "Son, I wish there was. I truly do."

"I don't have any visions of them," Aunt Alice whispered. "Something is interfering with my visions of them there."

"Probably Meredith," Ethan said. I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke, "She is vastly powerful. She can screw over with any of our abilities."

"Why is she like that though?" Renesmee asked. "Like a zombie."

"It's because the Volturi brought her back to life and gained control over her with the help of other witches. Coming back from the dead can really mess you up," Violet explained. "Our mother's made her mistakes. She's the reason our biological parents are dead, but she's not an evil person. I can promise you that. She wouldn't do what she did...Even if I haven't seen her in decades."

"So what, we just sit here and wait for them to be brainwashed by the Volturi?" Renesmee asked bitterly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Grandpa answered. "We go about our daily lives, but prepare. Grace needs to train, Tyler needs to grow, Lily needs to learn her ability and even Jen. Plus, we need to gather an army or something at least. Find people who are willing to go to the Volturi with us. This isn't going to be some quick visit to Volterra. This is actual war now. We're going to have to prepare for this. Until then though, Lily, Aidan, and Jen, you will finish up your last year of high school and Renesmee you will go to college. I understand we're worried, but you'll all be notified if something does. We'll get ready for the day."

"Carlisle our children could be in danger right now!" Uncle Jasper cried out.

"They're probably okay." We all look towards Cordelia who was timidly speaking up, "He wants their power. If you raised them right, they won't be swayed towards his ways. Trust me. He'll just blackmail them maybe but it's highly unlikely as long as he has control of their power. I know you all want your family members back. I want my sister back as well, but until then we need to hold it together. My father has been planning this for awhile. I wish I could've found out exactly what, but he's been so elusive about it he past couple of years there was no possible way. We just have to hold in there. If we don't find a way, they will. We'll be reunited with them. I promise."

"I hope so," Aunt Alice said quietly before getting up. "Dad's right. We need to just go about our lives...It's going to be the only way to benefit us. If we attack the Volturi now, we'll all die before we even have a chance to lay our eyes on the children."

"I promise, we'll get them back," Carlisle vowed to us. "I promise."

We all dispersed after this. I got up from Ethan's lap while he walked outside. I followed him there and watched as he took a seat on the bench.

"I keep failing him," Ethan said softly. "Second time in his entire life I let him get taken away like that."

"We'll get him back," I insisted. "Until then, don't shut me out like last time. Please don't baby. I can help you."

Ethan nodded, "I know that now, I just...God, Lily. How could I be the worst brother in the history of brothers?"

"Dramatic much?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

My brother shrugged, "I could've-"

"Stop," I told him fiercely. "You are not the only one who lost a sibling. They're all feeling the same as you and heck, I feel responsible. I wish we got there sooner and told our parents, but then the witches came. We couldn't have stopped that, Ethan. I wish we could've, but they attacked us and we can't go back and change time. They were my cousins too..."

"I'm sorry," Ethan apologized.

"Don't be," I said, cupping his cheek. "Just know that this will be resolved. I have a year left of high school, after this we'll move somewhere away from all of this. We'll get the others back and hopefully defeat the Volturi once in for all."

"I hope so," Ethan murmured.

"We will," I insisted, keeping his face firm in my hands.

Ethan smiled meekly at me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, pressing my lips firmly to his.

*Lizzy's POV*

I woke up with a heavy head the next day. My throat was burning like crazy. I haven't had any blood in a week. I was supposed to go hunting right before this but then the Volturi kidnapped me and the rest is history. Now, I'm on a damn hunger strike.

That's when the door opened up wide. My eyes fell on the figure of Felix marching into the room with a bag of what I could make our the scent of blood. My eyes fixated on it and my throat felt like it was on fire now. An hot iron being pressed to the back of it.

"Here," Felix stated, placing it on the dresser. "I hope you enjoy it"

I quickly got up and without thinking chugged the blood down. My eyes then met with Felix's. Once the burning in my throat died down and I felt myself gaining my voice again. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Let's just go," Felix ordered gruffly, pushing me forward.

We went to go train after that. I immediately saw Abby and went to my cousin. Our hands interlocking as the boys stuck around us. I was surprised to see that Wesley and Stefano were taking a liking to us.

"Alright, let's go," Demetri declared. His eyes immediately narrowed on me, "How about you, Mind Reader Jr."

"Alright," I muttered unenthusiastically. We were fighting, but I noticed he was being harder than usual on me. It got to the point where he knocked the wind out of me. I coughed as my body hit the floor.

"Liz!" Abby cried out, rushing to my side. She then looked up at Demetri, "Was that necessary?"

He shrugged while Felix growled, "Demetri!"

"What!" the vampire exclaimed, looking at his friend innocently. "She needed to learn a lesson."

"No, she didn't," Felix shot back bitterly. "Now stop it."

 _"Your needs have consequences, kid_ ," Demetri told me via mind as our eyes met. I frowned, but before I could speak Abby was already trying to kick his ass for me.

I sighed as I went to go lean against the stone wall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry about that." I opened my eyes up to see a new face. She was definitely a beautiful woman, one that reminded me of Aunt Rosalie. Though nothing alike, she had long legs, mahogany hair, and her bright red eyes even seemed to be warm despite the fact I knew they were the sign of someone who takes life.

I bit my lip, "Um..."

"Sorry, the name's Heidi," She explained, leaning against the wall with me. "And I was talking about Demetri, I mean. He is protective of his friends, especially Felix and myself."

"I don't understand," I replied. "I didn't do anything-"

"The fact you needed animal blood. Felix took a beating for it last night from Aro. He had Jane torture him until Demo and I had to drag him out of there," muttered Heidi.

"Oh god," I whispered, feeling regret take over me. "I didn't- If I knew-"

"Look, I understand. Felix is the closest thing Demetri has to a brother, and I love Felix too. You didn't know, but know you do," said Heidi, her eyes glazing towards the others. "That things around here come with consequences. This isn't fairytale land back with your family. This is something a lot more darker and you need to abide by those rules, or someone will get hurt."

"Okay," I agreed meekly. "But in my defense, I had my right."

Heidi laughed and shook her head, "Look here, princess. No one has rights here. You do what Aro says or you don't. Just like I said, is that clear?"

"Yes," I answered quietly, turning away.

"Good, now let's go get you a new wardrobe. You've been sporting the same ghastly few outfits for the last few days," mumbled Heidi. "It's time you and Abby have some proper Volturi clothing."

"Did I hear shopping trip?" Abby asked, walking over.

"Exactly, _carina_ ," chimed Heidi, smiling at the two of us jovially. "And of course what better place to shop than Italy!"

Abby snorted, "That is if Aro let's us out."

"Oh he will," Demetri said, coming over. "Look, you may think your prisoners but you're also members of our coven now. We're not complete barbarians."

"That's hard to believe," Abby replied dryly.

Demetri rolled his eyes, "Look, we're bringing you shopping. We'll be going of course so you two don't run off, but we'll be going. No funny business and then you might have more respect from our masters."

"Come on girls," Lucas coaxed. "It'll be fine, really. You two need to get out of here anyway."

"Fine," agreed Abby, shrugging. She then smirked and walked over to Heidi, "I could use some shopping."

"Oh boy," I said, wondering where this would be heading for us.

It was Abby, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Lucas, and I. All of us piled up in some fancy Italian sports cars Aunt Rosalie would've swoon seeing. On the car ride there, Abby and I spotted a yellow Porsche and our hearts grew heavy. _Aunt Alice_. I missed them so much. It wasn't fair we were here, not to mention Grace is dead. My gut started to twist at the image of Grace. She didn't deserve any of that. The last memory of her I'll ever have is her slit throat. Not even the beautiful child she gave birth to. I don't even know my own nephew's name.

When we got to the shopping center, Heidi was all over the place. She and Abby immediately clicked over the fashion part. I think it reminded Abby of home and I could tell it was making her feel more comfortable. Demetri and Lucas were both fooling around as they followed. It was surprising to see Lucas in this new element. I forget that he spent a lot of time with the Volturi.

That left me and Felix. I felt awkward as the two of us walked slowly behind the others. It was amusing to see him in normal twenty first century clothing and not those robes he's always wearing. Heidi was the only one who wore something different, but they always seemed to be over the top fancy dresses. Anyway, Felix was in a black leather jacket, jeans, and a tight navy blue top. His figure towered over me tremendously. I was average height, but standing next to him made me feel like an ant. Sometimes I felt that way with Uncle Emmett, but Felix was a lot bigger.

"What's the matter?" muttered Felix, raising his eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You seem...Perplexed?" his statement coming out more like a question.

I bit my lip, "I'm not perplexed...I just..."

"What? You're killing me here, Little Cullen," he quipped.

"I heard what happened last night," I stated softly. Felix stiffened at this as the two of us began to walk slower than the others. He then placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Well, you got your blood-"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," I confessed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't, you didn't know-"

"But still," I insisted, looking down at the ground. "Thank you, from me and my cousin. I'm in your debt, Felix."

"That's a dangerous thing to be saying," He mused, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Still, I owe you," I replied.

"Don't worry about it, Little Cullen," he said, smirking. "Let's just get you some more clothes. I know Heidi is dying for you to try on a ton of things."

"Oh boy." I laughed, "Nothing new."

"I assume you deal with this a lot at home?" Felix quipped.

"Yeah," I told him. My smile faltered though, "My aunt likes shopping."

"Oh," Felix responded, noticing me drifting off. Suddenly I felt his hand rest against my shoulder. I sent him a weary smile before turning my attention to Abby. Guilt surged through me that I'm even considering having a good time while my family back home is suffering because of these same people.

My gut twisted. I then forced a smile on while we entered the nearest shop. I just wanted to be home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep a look out for the next update :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

*Masen's POV*

I smiled fondly seeing Grace cradle Tyler gently. Her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke soft words to him. He seemed to respond positively, gurgling enthusiastically at his mother. Images of the two of them were placed in my fiance's head.

We discovered Tyler's power a few hours ago. Like Lizzy, he can place images or thoughts into your head. So you know what he's thinking. Although, I don't need it since my son doesn't seem to have a mental shield like myself.

The only reason we found out was because of Lucia. In a way, it would become a double whammy because we would find out Robert and Cordelia's daughter has an ability as well. One that's been concealed for the last year due to the fact the toddler hide it rather well.

 _The two cousins were meeting for the first time. We decided it was time and we needed a bit of joy in our life. Lucia looks around two, so she quizzically approached Tyler who sat on a baby blanket. Their eyes meeting one another._

 _"Aw, isn't this so cute," Elaine gushed. "We need a picture, someone get the camera!"_

 _"Already on it, Mom," Grace said, taking her cell phone out to snap a shot. Cordelia and she both gushed as they took a million photos on their phones._

 _"You kids and your phones nowadays, sometimes I can't keep up," Elaine remarked._

 _"It's just like a camera, just on a phone. Not a big deal, Ma," Grace pointed out with raised eyebrows._

 _"I remember when photography was a rare occasion," my father chimed in. "You know, I only have a few photographs from my human life and even that, they're all in sepia!"_

 _My mother rolled her eyes, "God, I married such an old man."_

 _"I remember when camera's didn't even exist," Carlisle quipped quietly from behind us while Esme just chuckled._

 _"We get it, you're all ancient," I said, shaking my head. I then smiled and looked down at the two cousins, "At least we can record every moment of their lives."_

 _"It came in handy when you have fast growing children," my mother mused, her smile faltering. I could tell she was thinking of Lizzy._

 _Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were planning to leave soon. Uncle Jazz's pain was multiplied ten fold since he had to feel everyone else's besides his own. It just got the point when Grandma suggested they go to Isle Esme and maybe try to heal on their own. Maybe research on how to get the others back, but we all know it's going to be difficult._

 _Grandpa's been trying to round up some people. The Denali's know and are fully on our side. It's going to be hard because this is going to be full fledged war and we need to make sure we're ready for the Volturi._

"Give your stuff animal, Tyler," _I heard echo in my head. I frowned and turned to see my son holding up his stuff bunny. Lucia smirked and took it from him. Once my son registered what happened I could see images flood Lucia's mind of her giving the bunny back to him or he was going to scream at the top of his lungs._

 _"Oh my god," I whispered. I then turned to my dad who sensed the same thing. "Their powers."_

 _"What?" Grace questioned, wide eyed._

 _"We know what their powers are," My father confirmed. Oh boy..._

So that's how we found out Lucia has compulsion and Tyler can place images into the minds of others. Two beautiful little powers, in my opinion.

"Are we all ready?" Grace asked, her eyes looking towards me now.

"Yeah," I answered. "I hope you don't mind but we're not enrolled for college next semester. Instead we'll be going somewhere ten times better."

"And where is that?" Grace questioned with raised eyebrows.

I smirked and held up a key, "To our new house."

"Our new what!?" Grace's eyes widened as I placed the shiny object right by my wife.

"You heard me right, our new home in Forks," I explained to her with a small smirk.

"Oh my god," She breathed, touching it gently. "But...Why? How?"

"It's right by the LaPush reservation. On Cullen land," I explained to her softly. "My grandpa thinks it's best we return to Forks. We need to prepare for whatever war's in store and the best base would be for us to be in Washington. I know we wanted to go to Massachusetts, but at least with this we'll figure this all out."

"But," Grace stammered, looking at the keys. "My family?"

I smiled, "They're coming."

"No," Grace gasped, wide eyed.

I nodded with a smirk, "Robert and Cordelia found a nice home in Seattle. Zach's moving the firm out that way and your mom's going to be living with Ava and them. At least this way we're all on one coast. The good ole west coast."

"Oh Masen." I watched as her eyes watered. She then threw her arms around my neck, "Thank you...I don't know what to say."

"It's for me, you and Tyler. So he can grow up just like how we did and hopefully we'll get this whole idea of a war out of his head. But, we'll be close by to the family in case anything happens," I explained to her. "Whatever's going to happen...However it'll happen...We're in for a hell of a ride."

"I know," Grace answered softly as I then picked up Tyler in my arms. I watched as she bit her lip, "Mase...Look, there's something else I should share with you."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I...I have this weird feeling, in my gut," she told me. "That...That my dad is a vampire."

I looked at her wide eyed, "How can you be sure?"

"Remember when...When I died," she said softly.

I winced, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Well," She continued, "I don't remember much, but things have been coming back…"

"What kinds of things?" I asked slowly.

Grace bit her lip and looked at me nervously, "I think…I think at one point I saw my grandfather, Alexander, and he…He told me my dad's out there…But it's too fuzzy and it could be something I made up or…I don't know, it's kind of stupid…"

"It's not stupid," I told her gently. I paused before asking, "But…You think it's possible?"

Grace nodded her head, "I think so. I mean...It has to be, right?"

"We'll see," I murmured. "Maybe we can get some help from Maysun. She's an excellent tracker and maybe we could get some help from the twins...Or at least talk to the others about this."

"I know," Grace replied quietly. "It's just...For now, it's a thought."

"Okay," I agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She then wrapped her arms around my middle so our son was right in between us.

Whatever was going to happen in the upcoming days or years, I was ready. I had a reason to fight. Grace and Tyler. I wasn't going to ever let them down. Ever.

*Dru's POV*

I sighed as I fiddled with the rings on my fingers. It's been a few days, I think, and I'm still stuck down here. My dear father's come down to speak to me once, but that was about it. Telling me he'd let me out if I corporate. I was too stubborn and refused, but right now it would be nice to sleep on a bed instead of this stone.

"Hey there." I look up to see Iris. She was walking back down into the dungeons escorted by Demetri.

"Hey," I replied. I then looked towards Demetri who sent me a small smile. I smiled back. I wasn't going to lie, I didn't hate the guards.

"How ya doing down here, Dru?" He asked me as Iris entered.

"Ya know, nothing new," I replied, shrugging.

Demetri chuckled as he locked the door, "Lucas says hi. So do the girls."

"That's good," I answered, sighing.

"Alright, well see ya ladies," Demetri told us before leaving. It did bother me, I won't lie. As much as I liked the guards, I wish they would just...Break the rules. They all respected my father and uncles way too much to do so though. But for just once, you think they would do what is right. Then again, most of them are probably scared. You either join the Volturi for power or protection. Most choose the later or they have no choice. This whole coven was built upon fear which quite frankly, annoys me. If I learned anything from the Cullen's it's that covens are family. The Cullen's would die for one another. Just getting to know them and being away from the Volturi taught me how much love there actually is in the world.

I sighed as I turned back to Iris. She looked exhausted. Probably had a long day at work. Iris was responsible for teaching the kiddos, but I was surprised as to why they kept her down here. You think Aro would build trust with her, but maybe it wasn't entirely who she was. She did mention her father was a psychopath.

"So..." I trailed off as Iris smiled at me. "How was work?"

Iris chuckled and shrugged, "Nothing new. The girls are fine, if you want to know."

"Oh thank god," I said, smiling in relief.

"Although, I think Lizzy doesn't like me too much," Iris confessed, biting her lip.

"Why?" I asked, surprised I was even hearing that. Lizzy liked most people. She may have been pushing everyone away the past few months, but she got along with everyone. She's kind to everyone.

Iris bit her lip, "She...She knows who my father is."

"So?" I asked, confused by Iris's response.

"Well," continued Iris, fiddling with her thumbs. "He wasn't exactly a kind man to the Cullen's."

"I'm sure Lizzy will get over it," I interjected. Iris raised her eyebrows at me and I smiled sheepishly. "I mean, Lizzy doesn't judge people too harshly. I'm sure once she knows who you are, then maybe...Just maybe-"

"She'll like me?" Iris summarized, a grin appearing on her face.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, feeling red in the cheeks. Iris smiled too, leaning against the bars of the cell. Her gray eyes following me. I felt flustered. She was truly beautiful. I wouldn't deny the fact she was. Lucas would be absolutely teasing me right now for the way I'm acting. I'm calm, collected Dru. Women and men alike love me. But for god's sake, Iris wasn't just any woman though.

I got to know her the past couple of days since we've been forced to spend so much time together and it's thrilling. She wasn't just some random person at a bar that I'd want to sleep with...She was unique. Cultured and vastly brilliant. Every night since I got here would be spent just talking for hours until we both talk each other to sleep.

Iris has a way with people. She see's the good in them, which is mind blowing since we're here in one of the crueler places on the planet. She tells me about my half brothers and how they're pure. She not once holds it against them for who their father is. Iris has a way of seeing the beauty in people when others can't.

"What's...What's your favorite place?" I blurted out, trying to calm whatever my racing mind was wondering off to this time.

Iris smirked at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," I stammered, shrugging.

This caused Iris to giggle and shake her head, "Well...I don't know." I watched as she bit her lip and wandered around the cell, "I guess it would be...Norway. A small town in Norway. My mother and father raised me there, but then once I was a bit older we had to move to America. My sister was born there and we were so happy..."

"Your sister?" I questioned in surprise, being the first I'd ever heard about any sort of sister let alone anything about her family. I don't really even know what Iris is. She told me she was a mix, whatever that means. Iris clearly was not human or vampire. She slept, breathed, and had a heartbeat. She also drank blood, but she didn't seem like a hybrid either. In fact her scent was off. Whatever she was, it was something

Iris nodded meekly, "Yes...My sister, Jo. Short for Josephine. Such a tomboy, but none the less she's...I don't know where she is."

"You don't?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't seen her since I was taken a year ago," Iris explained, fiddling with her hands. "Better me than her. I don't know where she is, but she's safe and she's hiding. I know she is and I guess that's the only reason I've been able to survive this past year."

"I can imagine it's been terrible," I mentioned quietly.

Iris shrugged, "I mean, I was surviving. I wasn't living. Just going on with my life and then...I don't know, Aro decided he needed to spice things up around here and since then...I guess I have been living."

I could feel my ears turning red as Iris made direct eye contact with me. I smile as she reaches out for my hand. I grasp it in my own and hold it tight. It's warm. Comforting. I missed this kind of contact.

"I'm glad your hear, Iris," I told her softly. "You're my rock down here. When I found out I was going to be separated from the girls I was devastated. Scared. I always had Cordelia, Robert, or Lucas. I thought...I thought I would be alone. Demetri, Felix, and Heidi can entertain me for only so long...I know my father wouldn't allow it...It's just nice to have someone else. Not to be alone."

"I agree whole heartily," Iris replied. We both chuckled as we took our sports on the cell floor.

I listened to Iris talk about her day like we did every night. I was in the middle of telling her a story about Lucia when all of a sudden I felt a solid mass hit my shoulder. I blink in surprise to see she'd doze off. I don't blame her, she is exhausted but I liked it.

I smiled, leaning my head back against Iris's. The scent of lilac filling up my nose and I sighed in content. Her warm body next to mine made this cell less cold. Soon my eyes began to close as well until I was deep into sleep.

*Abby's POV*

"Alright, let's do this," Lucas announced as he walked into my bedroom. I frowned, looking to see a determined look on his face.

I was currently curled up at the window seat with _Gone With the Wind_ laying in my lap when Lucas Rider came bustling into my bedroom unannounced. Quite frankly, I was tired and wasn't really one hundred percent ready to deal with whatever he had in store next. Today we had a rough day of training and after being thrown all about by Demetri a couple of times today, I just wanted to relax.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritably as I placed the book down on the bench.

"You know what I'm talking about, sparky," Lucas said, taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Sparky?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, sparky," Lucas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because of you know what."

"Oh right. That," I murmured, biting my lip.

Lucas meant my power. That thing we discovered the other day when I had a slight meltdown or whatever it was.

"Come on, let's try to trigger it again," He declared, smiling at me as he rubbed his hands together.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, biting my lip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Lucas insisted, wiggling his hands. "Remember, physical shield? It won't hurt me."

"We don't know that," I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest. "What if it penetrates it?"

"Well, then obviously it'll hurt but I'll be fine," Lucas said, getting into a position. "Now spark away!"

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed. "I don't even know what triggered it! How can I control something I just discovered?"

"True," Lucas answered. "Hmmm...Maybe just try letting loose?"

"Letting loose," I repeated.

"Exactly," Lucas said. "Try standing there and let loose. Just don't even think. Just let it flow through you. I mean, that's how I control mine."

"Alright," I murmured, getting into a stance. I closed my eyes tight and tried to _not think_ , but all I could do was think. Think about it all and just get overwhelmed.

"Just don't think, Sparks," he told me softly. "Listen to my voice. Concentrate on that. Try to just let it flow through you."

I took a deep breath and tried to really hard. I did listen to Lucas's voice and I just let that maybe try to fuel me over. In the midst of it I could hear Lucas beginning to cheer.

"You're doing it! You got it Sparky!" I open my eyes to see a glow of energy emerging from my hands. I smiled widely and looked at Lucas. He was smiling widely too, but that's when-

 _ZAP!_ I got Lucas right in his side. He yelped in surprise while I jumped in shock, losing my control.

"Oh god!" I squeaked, rushing to his side as he gripped to the spot where I hit him.

"I'm good! I'm good! No big deal!" Lucas yelped. "Really, didn't even hurt me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," he seethed, lifting up his shirt. I blushed when he exposed his abs, but kept myself together.

"Here," I said, touching his skin gently. It was a bit red, but I assume since he was a Lux Lamia it wouldn't hurt him as terribly.

"Really, it was just like getting sparked by the vacuum cleaner or something," Lucas told me.

"Well, I'm still sorry," I said softly.

"Really, I'm fine," Lucas insisted.

I smiled at him, "Well still, thanks for helping me out. Hopefully I'll be in full control soon."

"Hopefully," Lucas agreed, the two of us smiling at each other. I could see that in the corner of his eye he noticed _Gone With the Wind_ on the bench. He raised his eyebrows and picked it up, "You're still reading this?"

"Sort of," I told him, shrugging.

"I never pegged you as someone who would be into this stuff," Lucas confessed, flipping through the pages.

I bit my lip, "It's just...My dad's from this time period and...I don't know, Rider."

"Oh," Lucas replied. He looked at it distantly, "It reminds you of your parents, doesn't it?"

I nodded stiffly, "Yeah...It's the only thing I have of them here. I don't have any pictures or some sort of I don't know, jewelry or object they gave me on me. It's...It's the only thing I have of them."

"No, I get it," Lucas replied quietly. "Quite a lot actually."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

Lucas bit his lip, "Well, I'm sure you've heard Ethan's story by now, am I correct?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, the night Ethan and I lost everything was hectic," Lucas explained, fiddling with his hands. "It was three days before Christmas. I was still a kid, middle school age. Ethan was looking about sixteen. He was a year away from being a full adult. Our parents were so happy...And well, then I don't know what happened. All of a sudden our door burst open and this man, Lorenzo, was right there. My father told my mother to run for it, she tried but she couldn't leave dad behind. Told Ethan and I to run...Suddenly the house was catching flames. In the mess of it all, Ethan and I got separated. Woke up in a ditch and that's where the Volturi found me. Went to Italy after that."

"Lucas," I breathed, touching the top of his hand. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," He told me, shaking his head. "It was a long time ago. Point being, I get it. I never got the chance to get any picture or anything from the wreckage. I went years without anything of them. It wouldn't be until I found Ethan again when I would be able to get a picture of them. He found our mother's claddagh ring, gave it to Lily. Makes sense. Our mother would've wanted that."

"Did Ethan have anything for you?" I asked quietly.

Lucas nodded and pulled out a pocket watch. My eyes widened as Lucas opened it. The glass was cracked, but the clock still ticket. It was gold and engraved read their last name, _Rider_.

"My fathers," Lucas explained.

"It's beautiful," I told him wistfully.

"It is," Lucas agreed before looking at the door. "Anyway, I should head out. I'll see ya tomorrow, Sparky."

"You too, Rider," I replied softly. I then watched him leave the room before collapsing on my bed.

Boy, things were surely confusing now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, keep on the look out for the next update, and please review :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

*Lily's POV*

I sighed as I lay carelessly on Ethan's lap. It's been a long couple of weeks and, finally, in a few days we'd all be leaving to our new respected roles. Mom, Dad, Aidan, Jen, Ethan and I would be returning to New York to just finish up the school year while the rest of the family, including Grace's, would be heading to Forks. The Denali's would meet them there and then once we graduated, I guess it would be up to Aidan and I wether we wanted to go to college or help out the cause.

I could tell Renesmee already felt guilty about her choice, but she planned to be going to school on the west coast. The family would be in Washington, which wouldn't be too bad to get to. It was a flight away, but none the less it was better than being across the country. Anyway it's good if some of us are in New York in case the others somehow manage to escape the well guarded walls of the Volturi, but that's doubtful. Robert and Cordelia confirmed they couldn't even do it and they lived there for years.

I was beginning my training. The twins and Daniel were teaching me to expand my ability. It was working, a bit. I don't think I was a terrible necromancer. I mean, I think I conjured up a few spirits or something but Daniel said I would get better. Who knows. Aidan's a bit jealous, but I like to remind him that he's got telekinesis which is pretty awesome to begin with. I don't even know how this is going to come in hand. I find this whole power to control the dead or at least see ghosts is quite disturbing. I could tell the Martin family desperately wants me to see if I could contact Tyler Sr. I would, I just don't quite understand how I would even begin to do so.

I just sighed as Ethan's hands ran through my hair and I hummed in delight. I missed this. The two of us were just laying in bed on this lazy Sunday.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ethan asked me softly.

I shrugged as I looked up at him. My head was currently cushioned on his lap so I could directly look up at him. "A little bit of everything," I confessed. "What about you? Any deep thoughts on your mind, Mr. Rider?"

"I don't know," he responded, running a hand through my hair. "Mostly about you. About us…."

"What about us?" I asked curiously, lifting myself up so I wasn't in his lap anymore.

Ethan shrugged, "Everyone's taking new steps, I was just curious which direction we would be headed."

"Headed?" I repeated, my voice slow. "I mean…I don't know. I have to finish high school. Promised my parents and myself, to be honest. After that…"

"You could go to college," mentioned Ethan.

I shrugged, "As much as I would like to party and study more, I guess, now doesn't feel like the time. Ya know? With the girls gone and your brother…I rather focus on trying to get them back."

"So…Would you want to go back to Forks?" he questioned curiously.

"Yeah. Definitely," I said. "Plus, my nephew. I want to watch that little boy grow up. Sucks that I'll be missing a big portion of his first year, but Grace and Masen need to get their priorities straight before anything else interferes. Not to mention we need to start preparing for the Volturi."

"You have a point," agreed Ethan quietly.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Why? Did you have something else in plan?"

He shrugged, "Not really…Honestly, Lily I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever you decide, I'm going to back it up."

"Okay," I replied, smiling as I pressed my lips to his. "But you have some say too, you know?"

Ethan grinned at me sheepishly, "True, but I rather do what you want. I've lived longer. I've done things. Right now, in my life, you are the main focus and probably will be for the rest of eternity."

"The same goes for you, Ethan," I whispered, pressing my lips to his once again. When we slowly pulled apart, I felt my stomach form butterflies. My breathing hitched as our foreheads rested against each other. I then pressed my lips to his again, kissing until I was gasping for air again.

"I want this," I said softly, tugging at his shirt. "I'm…I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "Lily, I don't want to trigger you or-"

"You won't," I promised, smiling. I then took of his shirt for him and marveled at his bare chest. I then began to press kisses to his skin, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Alright," he replied. We both grinned as he helped me yank my sweater off. With one touch, he unhooked my bra. "I love you," he added softly, cupping my face.

"I love you too," I gasped before pressing my lips to him. The warmth pooling within me as our limbs tangled up within each other.

*Dru's POV*

Everything was confusing. Currently, I was seated on one side of the bars while Lucas was on the other. The girls and my half brothers had class, so Iris was gone. Now that we were a little more lenient about everything, Lucas has been coming down here to visit me.

"Maybe Aro will let you out," mentioned Lucas casually as he fiddled with a stray coin.

"Maybe," I murmured lamely. "But it's not terrible…I like being down here with Iris."

"Oh?" said Lucas with raised eyebrows.

"What's with the Oh?" I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"It's nothing…Just, does our little Drusilla fancy the mysterious Iris?"

My cheeks flushed, "I…I don't know. Why?"

Lucas shrugged, "I mean, I don't blame you. She is pretty hot and a blonde. Didn't think you'd go for a blonde. Always thought you liked brunettes."

I huffed, "Are you being serious?"

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Just calling it how I see it."

"Well…" I trailed off, biting my lip. "Iris is a good um friend."

" _Friend?"_

"Yes, a friend," I stated, swallowing nervously.

Lucas chuckled, "You are just as whipped as Jackson was when he laid eyes on May in this very cell. What is it with this place? First it was Cordy and Rob, then May and Jack, and now you and Iris? Maybe I should spend more time down here and I'll finally find my mate."

"You are ridiculous," I said, shaking my head in laughter. "But I mean…What if she's not into me like I'm into her?"

"I think she is," said Lucas with a grin. "I see the way you two look at each other. It's puppy love. I've never seen that look on your face and she looks equally as smitten. When we talk upstairs all she ever says is Dru this and Dru that, and Dru's doing good."

"She does?" I exclaimed, flustered.

Lucas's smile widened like a cheesier cat, "Ah ha! You care about what she thinks of you!"

I snorted, "No I don't."

"You do, Drusilla, my lovely girl," said Lucas, chuckling. "Now look, I think you should make a move."

"And why is that?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because, you'll thank me for this. Trust me," said Lucas happily.

"Fine," I muttered, my cheeks turning red. "I just feel like if I do, she'll reject me and then it's awkward."

"Are you serious?" Lucas said, wide eyed. "You are Drusilla Volturi. Babe, you've been seducing girls and boys alike since you were four years old-"

"When you put it like that, it sounds wrong," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Lucas replied, patting my back. "Now, go get her kid. I know you can do this."

"Alright…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

After Lucas left, I waited. I waited and waited for Iris to come back downstairs. I was nervous, that's for sure. Make a move? Would it be that simple? I mean, most people I went after I didn't actually care for. But, Iris…Damn, I cared for her. A lot.

Soon, I could hear her footsteps making their way down to the dungeon. I swallowed hard and looked up to see her at the door of the jail cell.

"Hey, Dru," she said, walking into the room. A bright smile, "What's up?"

"Hey, Iris," I said, smiling nervously.

"Everything okay?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…You know…" I trailed off, scratching the back of my head. "Nothing much, how was your day?"

Iris nodded hesitantly, "Well, it was good. The kids-"

"I think you're beautiful!"

I felt my cheeks turn bright red while Iris looked at me incredulously. I laughed nervously.

"You what?" asked Iris.

"I think you're beautiful," I confessed, stammering. "I like you, a lot, Iris. Like…A lot a lot…You're funny and you're easy to talk to you and I just like being with you. I like you more than a friend and I don't know how you feel, but that's how I feel…And well…"

I never got to finish, because soon Iris's lips were on mine. I was caught my surprise by Iris just hushed me, "I like you too, Dru. A lot a lot. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"Oh bloody yes," I breathed, pressing my lips full force to the beautiful blonde in front of me. Our lips began to mold together, our bodies growing closer. Our hearts beating faster and faster.

I then brought Iris's legs up against my waist while my hands ran through her thick, beautiful hair.

It had to be the most lustful, amazing experience of my life….Well, that was until well…This…

"DRU!"

 _Oh crap…_

*Renesmee's POV*

"Only three more days until you leave," My mother mused sadly. The two of us were seated on the back porch of the Sanders Vermont house. I had a cup of tea in my hands and was bundled in a light blanket. The sun was slowly starting to set behind the lake and it's rays made my mother's pale skin glisten like a thousand diamonds.

"Yep," I stated quietly. The baby was here, but Lizzy still wasn't. Grandpa and the others were still calling up people to help us. "Can't believe it."

"Me too," agreed my mother, her voice tight. I could see her golden eyes getting sullen.

"You're not loosing me, mom," I said softly, reaching out to touch her arm. "I'll be in California. You'll be in Forks. It's not too far. If you and dad need to see me you can just run down there and be with us in a matter of minutes."

"True," My mom replied. She then smiled wistfully at me, "I just feel like my baby girl is all grown up. That's all. Trying to wrap my head around that."

"I know," I said, giving her a small smile. "And I can't thank you enough for everything you've taught me, but it's time for me to be on my own. I promise, I'll be fine. Anyway, you have a grandson to coddle."

My mother nodded in agreement as she then looked back at the sun, "And a daughter to find…"

"Yeah. Lizzy needs us to get her back and to do so, we all need to prepare," I declared. "Momma, everything will be fine and until it will be, just know that I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," she said, reaching over so we could hug each other. "You know, I had a conversation like this almost with my mother right before I graduated."

"What are you going to do about Grandma Renee?" I asked curiously, fiddling with my hands.

Momma shrugged, "I'm going to see her. I need my mother right now. I don't want her to hate me, but we're taking Elaine's offer. Maybe in a month's time. You're welcome to come as well, but we're headed for Florida. I emailed her last night and told her to call me. Hopefully she will."

"That's good," I answered hopefully. "She's your mom. I'm sure she'll pull through for you."

"Even though I haven't?" my mother mused.

"Even though you haven't," I repeated. "You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Right," she replied. She smiled at me before then reaching over to grab a package. "Speaking of my mom, here's a gift."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You have to open it," she replied.

It was soft. I tore it open to see a giant quilt. I looked up at her in surprise, "Wow, Mom."

"My mom made this for me. All the places we went on vacation to," she explained, brushing the fabric. "It's yours now. She gave it to me before I went away, and I'm doing the same for you now."

"Oh Momma," I whispered before wrapping my arms tightly around her.

Later that night, I took a spot on the roof outside of my guest bedroom. The sun was practically gone and darkness would soon take over the forest. I had the quilt wrapped around my form as I watched the sun's patterns.

"Hey."

I look up to see Jacob. I smile, "Hey."

"Whatcha up to?" he asked me curiously.

"Just enjoying the view," I explained, shrugging as I played with the edge of the quilt. "What about you?"

"I just came to find you," he said, taking a seat beside me. "See how you're holding up."

"Quite well," I answered stiffly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked me hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

He paused, "I mean are you ready to go to college…Now? After everything that's happened?"

I bit my lip, "I probably shouldn't, but…I need to. Maybe figure everything out…I don't know."

"Okay," he said softly, looking out at the view with me. "Whatever you decide-"

"Know that you'll come with me. I know, Jake," I responded with a chuckle. "Whatever happens, you and I are in this together…Right?"

"Right," he repeated nervously. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice cracking. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong," I stated flatly. "What is it…You didn't shack up with my aunts too?"

"Oh god no!" He cried out, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I didn't _shack up_ with anyone but you. Let me clarify before this moment gets ruined."

"Alright…" I trailed off, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "So…What is it?"

Jacob took a deep breath, "You…You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," I answered, my throat tightening.

"Well…I love you a lot. More than anything on this entire earth," said Jacob, fiddling with his hands. "And I need you to know that. I need to make it solid, that whatever happens…You and I are going to stick with each other. Until the very end."

"Of course," I said, grabbing his hand. "Forever."

Jacob smiled at me before looking at his pocket. My eyebrows raised as he then swallowed, and slowly took out a black box with his free hand.

My breath hitched and my heart pounded a mile a minute as he slowly opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond. "I…Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOMP there it is! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that and please be on the look out for the next update ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

*Lizzy's POV*

"That's actually really funny," Felix said to me as we walked along the corridor together.

"Yeah, well Aidan and I have done some pretty odd things in the past," I said, smiling up at him. "Just one of our many shenanigans."

"Sounds thrilling," Felix replied.

It's been an odd couple of weeks. First off, I've become close to Felix. Demitri and Heidi were even starting to warm up to me. Demitri reminded me of a mix of Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, which was comforting in a way while Heidi was like Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. She loved fashion and to have fun, but she had such a cool and composed way that only someone like Aunt Rose and Lily have.

It's been odd becoming friends with the people I thought to be monsters. Since Abby's been keeping to herself lately, only really talking to Lucas, I decided to expand since I got lonely. It somehow lead me to befriending the guard. It's not the worst thing I could've done. I do feel guilty though. Grace was dead and my family was probably in immense pain right now and here I was- making nicey nice with the people responsible for all our heartbreak.

"Here you are, Little Cullen," Felix said, gesturing to the door. "The dungeons of the Volturi."

Today I was visiting Dru. I really needed to talk to her. I've gained enough trust to hopefully figure out maybe an escape plan or better yet, try to get her out of there. I needed help trying to pick Aro's brain, which I haven't had a good look at quite yet. I'm sure Dru could help me.

"Is it really necessary to keep Dru in here?" I asked curiously. "She won't do anything."

"It's the master's orders," Felix stated sternly.

"Right…" I trailed off. "Does everyone do what Aro says around here? Kind of annoying, isn't it?"

"Didn't you listen to everything Carlisle said?" Felix retorted.

"No," I said, shrugging. "I mean…Yes, but not like this. He wasn't exactly in charge of me. I had my parents to do the ruling and ordering. Just because my grandfather was leader of the coven didn't mean that he had the right to dictate. He had the final say if things got out of hand, but that rarely happened. We're a family. It's not just one voice, it's many voices. Grandpa represents us and helps guide us in the right direction."

"I see…" Felix said. "But that is not what we do here, you have to understand that."

"I get it," I replied, shrugging. "I think it's silly, that's all."

"Well, here it's not," He said.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You realize what your displaying is insubordination," Felix warned, his eyes wary. "Don't make me tell the masters you've been out of line."

"I'm technically a prisoner," I remarked with raised eyebrows. "Why does it matter? He's already throwing me for a loop."

"It does," Felix responded cooly. "It matters because he can do a lot worse. You can be in that dungeon with Dru right now, except cut off from everyone and all food supplies. I'm sure you'd love that."

"Not really," I answered. "But I don't have to agree with the man who stole me from my family and is forcing me to be part of his coven. I came here by force, so that doesn't mean I have to agree with his ideology. I'm my own person with my own mind, a mind you all need."

Felix paused, "Lizzy…I'm not trying to start a fight with you."

"Sounds like you are," I mumbled.

"I…I just don't want to see you get hurt or worse…."

I nodded, "Thank you for caring, but I can take care of myself."

Felix snorted at this, "You may be a bright individual, but you still have the mentality of a fourteen year old. You are not ready, you've barely lived a life."

"I've seen enough in my short lifetime to understand things," I spat back, my eyes narrowed. "When I was just a baby I watched my sister get attacked by that deranged Lorenzo. A year ago I was attacked and almost lost my brother and sister in the span of two hours. I've seen people get killed. I'm not unfamiliar with tragedy, so don't you dare push this adult crap in my face."

Before Felix could say anything else, I opened the door furiously to the dungeon. I began to walk down when I saw Iris and Dru…

"Oh my god," I whispered.

The two of them were there, full throttle making out against the dungeon walls. Dru's hands entangled in Iris's blonde hair. Iris's legs wrapped around Dru's waist while they passionately made out. My jaw dropped and my legs got wobbly.

"Dru?"

The two of them broke apart immediately. Her eyes widened seeing me, "Lizzy, um hey…."

Iris was blushing bright red, but I could feel the red rising within me. "How could you!? You're kissing the enemy!" I blurted out.

"The what?" Dru questioned incredulously. She then turned to Iris, "But…Iris is one of us. She's good."

"You may think that, but I can see into her head!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Iris. "You haven't been completely honest!"

"What is she talking about, Iris?" Dru asked, turning to the disheveled woman she was making out with.

Iris sighed heavily before turning to Dru with a nervous look, "I haven't been completely been honest with you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dru said with raised eyebrows.

"My family life, that is," Iris explained hesitantly. She bit her lip, "I…I'm the daughter of Serena Peterson…"

"You mean Abby's mom?" Dru frowned and looked at me incredulously, "Are you serious? You're judging her for that?"

"She's not done," I stated bitterly, narrowing my eyes at Iris.

Dru turned to look at her with a confused glance while Iris bit her lip, "Serena's my mother. Jo is my sister and so is Abby…But my father…"

Dru blanched, "Please don't tell me it's Aro."

"No! No, no, no," Iris said, shaking her head furiously. "My father…His name was Lorenzo."

*Renemeee's POV*

My breath hitched and my heart pounded a mile a minute as Jacob slowly opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond. "I…Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I stared at him for a few moments, my mind racing. I couldn't believe it. _Jacob was doing this. He was actually, really, physically doing this._ I wasn't sure how I was feeling, but the one thing I was certain was that I could see the pure love and admiration in his eyes.

Suddenly, a smile crept onto my face. Without another beat I let the word fall out of my mouth,

"Yes."

Jacob, who was waiting nervously, blinked and looked at me incredulously, "Yes? Did I hear that right? Did you say yes?"

"Yes! Of course!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Jacob, there's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, of course. I want to marry you!"

"Oh thank god," He whispered in relief.

I chuckled, smiling brightly, "On one condition though."

"Anything," He breathed.

"We will not get married until Lizzy, Abby, Dru, and Lucas are back home," I stated firmly. "I will not marry with two of my bridesmaids kidnapped."

"Of course," Jacob whispered. I then held my hand out and let him put the ring onto my shaky finger. It was a silver band with a sparkling diamond in the center. Written on the band were words in Quileute. I could make them out to read _my forever_ on it. It was simple and classy. It really represented Jake and I and I don't think I could've asked for a more perfect way to symbolize our unity.

"It was supposed to be my mothers. My father got it to her for their anniversary, but before he could give it to her she passed," He explained to me sadly.

"Oh Jake," I said, softly stroking his cheek. He smiled against my touch, pressing a kiss to my hand.

"It's okay. My dad wanted us to have it so the last time we were in Forks he gave it to me. Said it didn't have to be soon, but wait for the timing to be right. I did just that and right before your graduation I got it engraved with Ethan. After that I waited for the right moment and something about now seemed like a good time to express our love for one another," Jake explained, stroking my hand. "My dad told me it was time one of us gave it to a woman worth loving and you are worth every single day that I've been with you, Renesmee Cullen."

"Soon to be, Renesmee Black," I pointed out giddily.

Jacob chuckled at this and cupped my cheek. I then reached over and pressed my lips firmly to his to form a kiss. As we were midway through making out, Lily popped out of the window, "Did you finally do it!?"

"Lily!?" I cried out, Jake and I breaking from one another incredulously.

"Are they engaged yet!?" Aidan yelled from behind her. "Are they? Are they?"

"I wanna see the ring!" Jen squealed. "Please! Please! Oh pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!"

Jacob and I both shared a look with one another before laughing. I then held out my hand to show them the sparkling diamond that shined brightly.

"Oh my, it's beautiful," Lily whispered, admiring it with Jen.

"Jen! When we get married, I want a ring just like that," Aidan said, his eyes looking at the piece of jewelry in awe.

"When we get married hmm?" Jen asked with a smirk.

Aidan blushed, while Jen just laughed and hugged him by his middle. Lily grinned at this while she went to press a kiss to my cheek, "I'm happy for you cuz."

"Thanks, Lil," I replied.

"Congrats, guys," Ethan added, coming over so now he was in view. He wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

"Thanks," I replied, leaning against Jacob's shoulder.

"Am I too late!?" Grace cried out, looking through the window with Masen. "Ohhh Ness!"

"Just in time," I said happily. Jake and I then crawled back into the house so I could reach over to hug my best friend. The two of us squealed in excitement and I let Grace begin to examine the ring in awe.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Grace whispered, admiring the piece of jewelry on my finger.

"Guess we're gonna have two Cullen weddings," Jake said, looking at Masen with a grin.

Masen nodded and chuckled, "Guess we are."

"Wait, really?!" I exclaimed, looking at Grace. She nodded and showed me her ring.

"Masen proposed awhile ago. It was kind of informal, but we hope to one day get married. Not until Lizzy and Abby are with us though," Grace said.

"The same with Jake and I," I added softly, looking down at our two diamond rings. I was so happy that I was going to be married to Jacob, but I couldn't help but feel the guilt wrack through me. I was happy, yet part of our family was gone.

Masen noticed this right away. He looked at me for a moment before quickly bringing me into a side hug. I clung to my little brother tightly while he buried his face into the crook of my neck. The tears welling up in both of our eyes as we held on. "We'll get her back," Masen quietly said to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know," I replied.

We all then headed downstairs to show the adults. When my mom and dad saw Jake and I coming down, I was immediately taken into a bone crushing hug by my mother.

"Aw, baby," she said, pressing multiple kisses to my forehead. "I'm so happy. My little nudger is growing up!"

"Yeah," I said with a watery laugh, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Thanks, Momma."

"You and Jacob are going to have a good life together," She said as we pulled apart. My mom brushing the hair back so it was out of my face, "I want you to be so happy. I love you more than anything, baby."

"I love you too, Momma," I said, bringing her into another hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Angel," my dad said once my mother and I were done. I smiled as I then jumped into his arms and the two of us hugged. "Your mother and I are so proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said, hugging back tightly to him.

"You should've seen Jacob for asking Eddie for his blessing," Uncle Emmett teased from behind. I raised my eyebrows at my now fiancé, who looked visibly shaken.

"You actually asked?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well," Jacob said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. "I asked both your parents and to be fair, I did imprint on you when you were a few minutes old and well, since they're so old school-"

"I'm not old school," My mother said, chuckling as she came to my dad's free side. "It's your father."

"Way to throw him under the bus, Bells," Uncle Emmett chortled, earning a glare from my mother and a smack upside the head from Aunt Rosalie.

"I know, the old man and his outdated ways of dating," My dad said, shrugging. He chuckled as he looked at the suddenly pale Jacob. "I appreciate the sentiment, but even if he didn't ask I would've been fine. There's no one more I trust more than Jacob to marry Renesmee. It was just an extra bonus for me to see Jacob almost soil himself."

I laughed while Jacob playfully frowned. Suddenly, my fiancé smirked and then looked at my father, "So...Can I start calling you dad or what?"

"Too soon," My dad said, causing me to laugh as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, I'm excited for a wedding," Aunt Rosalie declared, coming over to give me a hug. "Seems like yesterday you were that little baby waddling all around the house, sinking your teeth in the mutt's arm. I miss those days."

"I didn't realize our engagement announcement was going to be a roast-Jake fiesta," Jacob remarked.

"Oh calm down, dog," Aunt Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Right back at yeah, Blondie," He said, winking.

The two of them just chuckled as Aunt Rose gave me another hug. "And we're so happy for you, Renesmee," She told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Rosalie," I said, hugging her back. Even though Aunt Rose had her own children, I will never forget our special bond and how much we mean to each other. My unofficial godmother.

"Don't forget your dear Uncle Em, squirt," My uncle said, pulling me into a massive bear hug. I chuckled as I hugged him before being placed on the ground.

"Thanks, Uncle Em," I said, laughing.

"Seems like yesterday Bells and Eddie were getting engaged, now the two of you. Boy, time goes by fast," Uncle Emmett whistled.

"That it does," my grandfather agreed as he came over with grandma to congratulate us.

"It's glad to finally have you officially a part of the family, Jacob," Grandma said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Esme," Jacob chuckled as he also then shook hands with my grandfather, "Carlisle." I smiled as I then curled into Jacob's side and watched my beaming family before me.

"At least there's some happiness around here," said a light voice like bells in the background.

We all turned to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper walking into the area. My aunt smiled for the first time since the girls had been taken. Before saying anything else, she walked over and brought me into a good old Alice Cullen hug.

"I can see it already, and the wedding is going to be beautiful," Aunt Alice said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"And Abby and Lizzy will be there," I announced, smiling at her as we pulled apart. "They'll be in the wedding procession. It's going to be a good day."

Aunt Alice just smiled at me aging and brought me into another hug after that, "Oh, I taught you well, Ness. My little optimist."

I chuckled tearfully, hugging her and then Uncle Jasper before celebrating with the rest of my family. I noticed my best friend and brother off to the side, holding one another lovingly as they watched the family congratulate Jacob and I.

"I think it's time Grace and Masen also make their official announcement," I announced, smirking.

"You're engaged too?" My mother exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well..." Masen said as Grace shyly flashed off her ring. Elaine let out a loud squeal while Robert came over and brought his sister into a swirling hug. Soon, the Sanders, Williams, and Martins all came out to congratulate both new couples. For the first time since the girls had been taken we were able to enjoy the time we had together. It was pure and good. I could even see a smile on Seth's face as he joked with my father and Aidan.

"I wonder if Ty's gonna be able to be the ring bearer," Jacob teased as he tickled the baby on Grace's lap. Tyler automatically started to giggle and reached out for my fiancé.

"I'm sure he'd love to help out his Auntie Ness and Uncle Jakey," Grace said, handing him over to Jacob. "Right baby!"

Tyler giggled as he began to fool around with the hem of Jake's collar. I giggled, placing a hand on his forearm. "Pretty great with kids," I mentioned quietly.

"What can I say? I had practice," Jacob joked, tickling Tyler some more and causing his joyful squeals to fill the air.

I smiled as I then quickly pressed a kiss to my fiancé's lips, "We're going to be together."

"Forever," Jacob told me.

"Forever," I repeated, smiling at him.

I then turned my attention to the very last bits of the sun set. As the sun turned darker, I only hoped that whatever happened to Lizzy and Abby they were safe. At this point, that's all I wanted.

That night, I fell asleep with Jacob by my side. The next morning, the two of us would be getting into Jake's rabbit and heading across country to LA. I couldn't wait, even though everything was extremely over whelming right now…I still couldn't wait. We were going to start our life together and we were going to safe our family. Things suddenly seemed in our favor.

As I slept, I ended up having a good dream. I was on Isle Bella. My feet were trudging through the water, the waves hitting my ankles. I smiled, taking in the sweet sea breeze and letting myself enjoy the serenity.

As I walked further down the beach, I found myself coming face to face with a girl. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, but looked oddly familiar….

"Who are you?" I asked.

Before she could speak, she vanished, and soon her body was replaced with a shorter one. The girl before me had cooper hair, bright green eyes, and a look of relief.

"Oh my…" I whispered.

"Nessie!" she cried. "It's really me, I found a way to talk to you…"

I blinked as I tried to struggle for words. All I could make out was her name….

"Lizzy."

* * *

 **A/N: Well...You're probably all a bit confused. Don't worry, things will be explained in the next chapter. In the meantime keep looking out for the next update and thanks for reading ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

*Lizzy's POV*

"You're the daughter of Lorenzo and Serena…." Dru stated, trailing off with eyes as wide as saucers. Currently, I was in the dungeons with Dru, Serena, and Felix, who was lurking in the background. Iris finally confessed who she really was and I think everyone was pretty shocked.

"Yes," Iris confirmed softly.

"But…How? What?" Dru exclaimed.

"Look, I wasn't sure when to tell you. I try to not let my past define who I am," Iris explained, fiddling with her hands. She then looked at me, "Understand this, I am not my father or my mother."

"Ah huh," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was born to my parents in 1980…We lived a good life but then Aro ruined it!" Iris sobbed, burying her face into her hands. "I…I didn't ask for this. He took me…I just want to go home. I want my sister."

Dru immediately seemed to discard the piece of information and cradled Iris in her arms. The blonde buried her face into Dru's chest while the black haired daughter of the Volturi ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey guys!" Lucas exclaimed, walking down the steps with Abby. Automatically, they saw Iris sobbing while Dru held her and frowned.

"What's going on?" Abby asked slowly as she walked over.

"Iris just explained who her parents are," Dru said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl's head.

Abby and Lucas turned to me and I bit my lip, "She…Her parents were Serena and Lorenzo."

Lucas looked at her wide eyed, "No way!"

"I have another sister?" Abby whispered in awe, looking at Iris. "Holy crap…"

"Actually, you have one more sister," Iris sniffled against Dru. She then lifted her head to look up at Abby. "I…I have a little sister, Jo. She's…She's somewhere. I don't know where, but I got separated from her when I was taken by the Volturi. When Aro raped Serena, our mother, he took her hostage in Australia. A little while later he also took me and I've been stuck here ever since…"

"How come Nahuel, Jen, or May never mentioned them?" Abby questioned.

"They knew if they said anything it would put us in jeopardy!" Iris cried. "Nahuel, Jen, and May…They're good to us. Way too good."

"Look, it's not a big deal," Abby said softly, kneeling before Iris. She gave her a gentle smile, "I mean, we all have pretty nutty parents. It's…It's okay. No one's judging you."

I bit my lip and approached the three girls carefully, "Iris….I'm sorry…I just…Lorenzo did some things to me and my family when I was a child. I shouldn't have judged you off the bat."

"It's okay," Iris whispered, looking at me with red rimmed eyes.

"I don't judge anyone else for their parentage….I shouldn't judge you," I confessed, scratching the back of my head.

Iris nodded, taking a deep breath. "Look…What if there was a way for me to make it up to you?"

"You don't have to," I said, shaking my head.

"I want you to trust me," Iris said softly. "And I want to help…I just…My power is the ability to manipulate and control dreams."

"Okay….?" Abby trailed off. "And how does this help us?"

The recognition hit me while Iris just smiled timidly at her, "We could send a message, to our family, that we're alright."

"Exactly," Iris sniffled with a smile. "I don't do it often because of Aro. I haven't done it yet in risk of my sister, but I know we can get away with this one. It can't be long, but we can try to do it."

"Not going to happen," Felix bellowed, walking over. "The master's not going to like this."

"Aro's doesn't like a lot of things," Lucas muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look, Felix, run away. This isn't your deal."

"You might try to escape," Felix shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"Felix, stay," I said, looking up at him. "You stay here and make sure we don't do anything we're not supposed to. I promise that we aren't doing anything to escape. I just want to tell my family we're alright. We're still alive and we'll be okay. Please? It'll give them ease. After all, this seems like a permanent situation."

Felix hesitated, but I watched him break a few moments later, "Ugh! Fine! But you must give me your word."

"I promise," I whispered, reaching out to shake his hand.

Felix nodded, taking my hand in his and giving it a good shake. I then turned to Iris, "So…How are we going to do this?"

"Yeah, like who's going to talk?" Dru questioned. "I have no problem doing it."

"I'd love to put you in the dream, but that's a lot harder. Your mind is closed off from me…I might have to do it myself," Iris explained.

"Lizzy can do it," Abby volunteered, looking at me. "She's a mind reader and she can place thoughts into people's heads. It'll be easier if you could get her through."

"Yes, I think that'll work," Iris said, nodding her head. "We can single out one of your family members. I'll insert myself in their dreams, but since you can get into my mind it'll hopefully, create a connection that will place you in the dream instead of me."

"Alright," I breathed, "I'll do it."

"Okay. We'll make this quick. Your family is probably asleep now," Iris said, looking down at Lucas's watch. "So let's give it a try."

She then took my hands in hers. Calmly, I let my shield down and let her into my mind.

I don't remember much after that, but next thing you know I was on Isle Bella…Starring right at Renesmee. She was in a long white dress and she just looked absolutely blissful.

"Oh my…" she whispered, starring at me.

"Nessie!" I cried. "It's really me, I found a way to talk to you…"

"Lizzy…" She said my name in surprise.

"I don't have much time, but this is real," I told her. "I promise."

"How can I be sure?" Renesmee questioned, narrowing her eyes. "This is just some sick dream-"

"It's not, sissy," I said, my eyes tearing up. "The last time you saw me I got dragged away by the Volturi. Your my sister, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, our brother is Masen Anthony Cullen. Our parents are Isabella Cullen, previously Swan, and Edward Cullen. We're from Forks, Washington. We were all born there…When I was a baby you protected me from Lorenzo. No matter the cost, we're sisters. Always."

Renesmee paused and soon the tears welded up in her eyes, "It is you."

"I haven't got much time, but I want you to know Abby, Lucas, Dru, and I are safe," I told her. "I don't know what'll happen, but don't worry about us. Don't do anything stupid. I hope to see you again one day, but as of now, I want our family to heal."

"We're fine, Liz. We just want you guys back," Renesmee said tearfully.

"Look, you guys are in no shape to rescue us," I said. "I want you all to get stronger. I'm so sorry for everything…Tell Masen and the baby I'm sorry too. I didn't know they'd lose her…"

"You mean Grace?" Renesmee asked. Suddenly, she smiled at me, "Liz, she's okay. She's alive!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

Renesmee grinned at me, "It's a long story, but Carolyn gave her life up for Grace. Grace is alive. She's okay and the baby, he's okay too. Tyler Edward."

"Tyler Edward," I repeated, smiling fondly. I then looked at my sister with a bittersweet smile, "I'm glad you're all safe. Sorry about Carolyn, but just…I'll be okay. The Volturi don't want to hurt us."

"Liz, you're their prisoner," Renesmee pointed out.

"I know," I said, sighing.

"Lizzy!" I look to see Iris fading in. "You don't have much time! Wrap it up!"

"What's happening!?" Renesmee demanded.

"I can't…I'll talk to you soon," I said, stammering. "Tell everyone I love them. Tell Aunt Alice and Uncle Japser Abby loves them. Tell Ethan Lucas loves him and Cordy Dru. Don't worry about us….And tell Seth that I miss him and that I'm sorry. I hope to see you again, Ness. I love you."

"Don't go!" Renesmee cried out. "I…Jacob proposed. I'm getting married."

"That's great," I whispered tearfully.

"I want you to be my maid of honor!" She called out to me just as she began to disappear. "I…I love you, Liz! Don't go!"

*Abby's POV*

I watched hesitantly as Lizzy and Iris held hands. Iris closed her eyes tightly and before I knew it, I watched Lizzy's eyes roll in the back of her head. Luckily, Felix caught her in time before she hit the floor. Lizzy and Iris's hand contact did not break though.

I swallowed hard, kneeling down to my cousin as Felix propped her against the jail cell. Suddenly, in that light, she didn't look like some dumb thirteen year old. She looked a lot older. Her cooper hair a mess and eyelids shut. Dru meanwhile had Iris steadied in her lap, watching both girls with feared eyes.

"Is she okay?" Felix asked frantically. "Is she dead?"

"She's fine," Dru said, running a hand through Iris's hair. "They're both fine."

"Don't worry, they're both alive and well," I said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my cousin's face. "Her heartbeat is faint, but I can hear it. I've been around her enough to know what it sounds like, and it's there."

"It's because she's a Lux Lamia," Lucas added.

Relief washed over Felix's face as he stepped back, "Oh thank God. The last thing I need is you kids dying on me."

"Now we just wait," I said, watching them hesitantly.

Soon, Iris began to groan. We all watched as Iris's eyes flew open and she lost physical contact with Lizzy. Iris then took a deep breath and collapsed in a heap with Dru. Both girls were smiling fondly at each other, Dru running her hand through the blonde's hair.

I turned to look at my cousin who's heart was audibly beating faster in our ears now. Just like Iris, her eyes flew and I could see her bright green orbs once again.

"Liz!" I exclaimed as she rammed into my arms. I giggled as the two of us hugged tightly.

"I'm a maid of honor!" Lizzy squealed against me.

"What?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"So much! Just…Grace isn't dead! She's alive!" Lizzy rambled.

"Care to clarify, Little Red?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows.

Lizzy then began to explain the whole ordeal to us, how she saw Renesmee and how Ness told her how they were all fine. I was thankful at least she told Ness to talk to my parents. I missed them a ton.

"Wow, well someone had a rough day," I said, patting her back. Lizzy chuckled and leant her head against my shoulder.

"Why don't we all retire for the night," Felix suggested. "You all did enough."

"Sorry about that, Felix," Lizzy apologized.

"It's fine, Little Cullen," Felix said. "Just try not to give me a vampire stroke or something."

"Aye, you're gonna get that with these Cullen girls," Lucas teased, patting Felix on the back. "It's in their blood."

Abby and I both smiled sheepishly at him before turning back to Dru and Iris who were now standing up.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Dru said as Iris landed against her shoulder. I watched my sister's lips twitch into a small smile before pressing a kiss to the top of Iris's head.

"Be ready, sharp tomorrow morning," Iris teased, smiling at us.

"Thank you," Lizzy told her. "Very much."

"It's nothing," Iris said, shaking her head. "I know what it's like. Don't worry."

"Well, thank you," I added, smiling.

With that, we left Iris and Dru to their own bidding. Lizzy and I both couldn't help but grin at our last image of the two of them. Dru and Iris were holding on tightly to each other, foreheads pressed together.

"Why do I have the feeling those two are together?" Lucas teased with us. Lizzy and I both giggled as we walked through the corridors.

"I'm going to go feed," Felix told us once we approached the hallway towards our bedrooms. "I can trust that none of you aren't going to do anything stupid."

"Not tonight, Felix," Lizzy teased, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Too drained to escape."

He just sighed heavily and glanced at the two of us, "Just…Stay out of trouble."

"We'll try," Lizzy said, winking.

Felix just shook his head and smiled before walking in the opposite direction. "Have a nice night!" Lucas called back. He then turned to the rest of us, specifically Lizzy though, "Since when did you and the big cheese become friendly?"

"I have no idea," Lizzy answered, shrugging. "He's just been really nice to me."

Lucas shrugged, "I mean, not everyone here is terrible. I think you all learned that by now."

"We did," I chimed in, playfully nudging him.

"Watch it there, sparky," Lucas teased, smirking at me. "Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night. I had enough shenanigans for one day."

"Understandable," I replied.

"See you tomorrow," He told us. Lucas then turned to me, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow," I confirmed, smiling at him.

"Alright," Lucas exclaimed, stretching out. "Have a nice night, Sparky. Little Red."

"Goodnight, Lucas," I said as he headed into his room. I then turned to Lizzy while the two of us headed to my room.

We stayed in my bed that night. Lizzy's head against my shoulder while mine laid on top of hers. Our hands intertwined while Lizzy played images of our family into my head and ours. Memories from back in New York to a vacation we took to Christmas Eve. She played images of her parents, siblings, our cousins, grandparents, and my parents as well. I couldn't help but take multiple memory snap shots in my brain of my dad's smile or my mom's laugh.

"You think we'll ever get out of here?" Lizzy mused, looking around.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "

"I feel like we will. My gut is telling me yes…But it won't be for a awhile," Lizzy said.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," I agreed.

That's how the two of us stayed that night. Huddled together while we both silently wished that we would see our families again one day.

But as the months then turned into years, things got complicated.

*Renesmee's POV*

I woke up in a cold sweat. My body flew up in the bed, waking Jacob in the process, but I didn't care. My mind was racing and my entire body felt as if it were vibrating.

"Ness? Are you okay?" He asked me, getting up. His voice was sleepy, but I could hear the concern. "Was it a dream?"

"Lizzy," I spoke, my voice dry. "Lizzy…I…Lizzy!"

"What does that mean?" Jacob questioned.

Soon, my dad came barreling into the room with my mother. Both of them had wild looks in their eyes. I looked up specifically at my father.

"Did you see my dream?" I croaked.

He nodded and brought me into a tight hug. I breathed heavily and I could hear the other members of my family all gathering around.

Soon, the entire family, except for the kids, were all wide awake in the middle of the Sanders living room. I was seated in the middle, on the couch with Jacob on one side and my mother on the other. Everyone watched intensely how I told them everything Lizzy told me.

"Lizzy told me to tell everyone that she, Abby, Dru, and Lucas love us," I concluded shakily. "And that the'll be fine."

"Thank God they're okay," Grandma whispered, leaning into Grandpa's shoulder.

"So…What does this mean?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Does this mean we go after them?"

"Lizzy said not to," I answered. "Not until we're ready."

"Which I agree with," Grandpa said. "Just like before…We'll get them back. We know they're safe, now it's just trying to figure out exactly what to do."

Momma nodded and squeezed my hand tightly. I took a deep breath and leant my head against her shoulder.

"We should retire," My dad announced. "We'll get ready to move out tomorrow and begin trying to get ready to get the kids back. We will get all four of them home."

"I hope so," Robert said, grabbing on tightly to Cordelia's hand.

"Like I've said, my father is interested in weapons. He's probably idolizing the fact he has Lizzy, Lucas, Dru, and Abby. They'll be fine," Cordelia summarized. "I just know it, deep within me…They're alright."

"I agree," added Elaine, who nodded with Ava and Zach.

"We'll get this," Lily declared fiercely. She was holding on tightly to Ethan's hand. "We're not a breakable family. We're the Cullen's, and the Volturi picked with the wrong mythical family to fight against."

"You got that right!" Aidan cheered, earning a nudge from Jen.

"Could've have said it better," Grandpa agreed with an amused glance.

With that, we all broke apart. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper looked a little more hopeful, but I know the trip they were going to take would do them good.

"Goodnight, baby," My mom whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Night, Momma," I said. My dad then gave me a kiss as well before they both headed in the other direction, hand in hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Grace said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Big day."

"Yeah," I said, chuckling nervously. "The big move."

"You'll do great, and we'll visit often," Masen added, coming over.

"You better, I want to see my nephew as much as possible," I said.

"Will do," Grace told me.

With that, Grace gave me a kiss on the cheek and so did Masen before they headed towards their room, hand in hand just like my parents. Elaine, Ava, and Zach were near them as they all softly talked. Cordelia was leaning against Robert while he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They'd all be moving back to Forks along with my parents and grandparents to raise Tyler, train Grace, and hopefully recruit more people.

"It's been a really odd night," Lily muttered as she walked over to me. "Not bad though. There have been worse nights."

I shrugged, "Let's be real, are they ever good?"

Lily chuckled, "Sometimes…"

The two of us paused before looking at one another. Lily seemed so much older in this light. Her eyes tired and her smile missing it's shine. I felt the same way after everything we had been through this weekend.

"I'll see you soon," I told my cousin, grabbing her hand in mine. "I hope that this school year's okay. I'm sorry I'm not going to be with you."

Lily, Aidan, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Ethan, and Jen were all headed back to New York to finish out the school year. I wasn't sure how long they'd be there, but I know the moment they decide to leave they're headed straight to Forks. Lily wants to train and Aidan is going to want to help the cause any way he can.

"It's okay," Lily said, shrugging. "You'll see me very soon though. I promise."

"Hell yeah you will!" Aidan added, patting my back. "We're getting Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, and Dru. If it's the last thing I do! I'll fight whatever I have to for them."

"I know you will, Aide," I said, chuckling. I then gave each of them a hug before watching them say goodnight to their parents. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett glad that their children are with them.

The twins then moved to their respected mates while their parents left the room. I watched as Aidan now took a spot on the couch with Jen. His girlfriend snuggled herself onto his chest while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. They began to whisper to one another, giggling as they tried to get some sleep. I knew that this whole thing was messing Aidan up, I could tell by his mannerisms. He doesn't joke or laugh like he normally does. Aidan misses his best friend a lot, but I know with Jen at his side he'll be okay. They'll both be okay.

I turned to see Lily and Ethan on the opposite side of the living room. She was stroking Ethan's hair as he buried his face into her chest. I smiled at this. Lily would be fine too, and so would Ethan. They were a good team and Lily would help Ethan get through losing his brother again. Besides that, the two of them had their work cut out in trying to understand what exactly's with Lily's newfound power is with the help from Daniel, Violet, and Hazel.

I then saw Seth make his way towards a free couch for the night. Suddenly, my gut dropped and without missing another beat I headed towards him, "Hey! Seth!"

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Lizzy…She told me to tell you something," I told him, biting my lip. "She said she was sorry and she misses you…"

Seth looked surprised by this, "Oh…"

"Seth, whatever happened between you two, I think she regrets it," I told him truthfully. "And I think you do too."

"I do," Seth confessed, his eyes welling up with tears. "I just..I just wish I could've protected her better. It's my job, ya know. She hated me calling it that, but it is. She means the world to me and now she's gone…And I just feel like a part of me is gone as well."

"I know," I whispered, bringing him into a hug.

We then slowly pulled apart. Seth sighed, "I just…If she ever channels you in a dream again, tell her I'm sorry too."

"Tell it to her face," I said, smirking. "We'll get her back one day. I promise."

"I have hope we will," Seth said, smiling. "I just need her to know that, because right now I'd do anything to have her back with me. That's why I'm headed to Forks. Helping out the pack and the others try to recruit as many as we can to retaliate."

"I know," I said.

With that, Seth headed out for the night. Meanwhile, I looked to see Jacob. He smiled at me and offered his hand. I took it as the two of us walked back to our bedroom.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me as we sat down on the bed.

"Yeah…" I answered, giving him a soft smile. "They're safe and we're going to get them back. I'm ready for whatever comes next…I'm not scared and I know I'm going to be able to do it."

"Good," Jacob said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

The next morning the two of us got into that rabbit after saying goodbye to everyone. I in the driver seat and Jacob in the passenger. The sun was just starting to peak out amongst the trees.

"You ready for this?" Jacob asked, buckling his seat belt. "It's going to be a long ride."

"I'm ready," I said, smiling at him. With that, I placed my sun glasses on and started to drive away from that house in Vermont. We'd keep driving until we got to sunny California.

The thing about my family is, we're fighters. It would take us awhile until we'd all be together again, and at one point I wanted to lose hope, but I never did. I kept marching on because I refused to give up on not only myself, but my family.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, get ready for this story to take a turn. Things are going to change, big time. Next time we'll see them it's going to be two years later so be prepared. In the meantime, thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next update :) Love you guys!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 _Two Years Later…._

*Lizzy's POV*

I carefully looked in the mirror before me. When I first came here, I was a strong headed, confused, fourteen year old girl. I was short, had short hair, and a short temper. Only one of those things are still around, my unfortunate short temper that I inherited from my father. Instead of that sweet, innocent, little girl, there was a young girl of sixteen. She has long bronze hair reaching to her mid back. She looks fantastic in dresses and has developed some sort of style. She didn't look like she belonged in a middle school. She's stubborn and determined, like her mother. She was brighter, prettier, and fiercer. She wasn't afraid anymore.

It's been a little over two years today since I've seen my family. I didn't think I would be here for this long. In my mind, I thought maybe a year…But another has past and as the months grow longer I fill with more dread.

"Lizzy!" I brushed out my hair before turning to see Wesley running after Boniface down the corridor. Stefano was just behind them.

"Hey boys," I said, giggling. Bo immediately launched himself into my arms and with one swift move I fixated the energetic six year old so he was resting on my hip.

"What were you up to?" Bo asked me curiously.

"Oh," I responded lamely. I smiled at the boys though, "I was just helping your fathers and uncles. That's all."

"Reading minds for them?" Stefano questioned.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was reading minds," I confirmed, nodding towards the boys. A shiver did go down my spine at the mention of my new job. In the last year Aro's made me his personal mind reader, so with every new person they come across Aro has me scan their mind. It's quite daunting and I know he'd never actually know if I lied about anything, but there is the small risk of him finding out and hurting someone I loved, so I wasn't going to take that chance. Not unless I was confident enough to do it. "Anyway, what are you boys up to?" I asked, reverting the topic.

"We just completed the legos you gave us," Wesley told me proudly.

"Nice guys!" I told them.

Wesley and Stefano grew up a lot in the last two years. Wes looked about eleven or twelve while Stefano was around thirteen. Not only that, but since our relationships have blossomed I've come to know their powers. Stefano had a similar ability to his father where he could see your memories via touch, except in Stefano's case he didn't need to touch someone to see their memories. He has the ability to read someone's memories, not their mind, but their past thoughts and experiences. Meanwhile, Wes has a more fun power if you will. He has the ability to talk to animals, hence why he has so many.

Then, there was the newest addition to the Addams Family which would be Bo, or Boniface Marcellus Volturi. He was a cute little boy with curly brown hair and a smile always on his face. He looked about five and was born earlier this year. His ability was like his older brother's. It's very similar to Zach Williams' power, however unlike Zach's power, Bo's seemed dangerous. I've never seen Zach use his power, but I know his memory manipulations were easily undone and controlled. Bo's can get out of hand. Aro had him practice on a human once and the man came out all distorted. Bo can manipulate them, confuse people, and torture them to just think of the same memory over and over again. Yet, he has no idea how destructive his power could be. It's made him the prized jewel of Aro's mind and I've become terrified for him.

The boys reminded me so much of my family back home. Wesley had spirt and guts, making me think of Lily and Jen at times. Meanwhile, Bo was always curious and thoughtful, like Aidan. Lastly, Stefano reminded me so much of Renesmee and Masen, always watching out for the younger ones and being their leader, even though he was technically younger than Wes.

I paused thinking about Masen. I had a dream about him the other night. It was a good dream, nothing like the one I had where I was actually communicating with Ness. It was just the two of us. It felt as if he were nearby, a presence I haven't felt in a long time. A presence I yearned so desperately for.

"Where's Abby?" Bo asked, looking around for his big sister with wide eyes.

"I was going to try to find her myself" I said, placing him down on the ground. "You guys want to help me find her?"

"Let's! Abby deserves a good surprise," Stefano chimed in.

Since we've been here, we've had some influence over the boys. Aro's been wary of this, but we've found ways around it. Anyway, they're kids. They obviously hate doing everything their parents do, so we introduced them to toys and books and stuff children like. The brothers couldn't deny any of the guards from getting us these supplies because we weren't technically corrupting them.

I can tell Wes at least isn't one hundred percent happy here. He wants to leave these castle walls and explore jungles and all sorts of different terrains. Being that he can talk to animals he loves the idea of seeing the species in their natural habitats instead of studying them. I've watched the brothers order for various different times of animals be brought to the castle and even though Wes loved them dearly he'd always order the guards to put them back because he never wanted them to be trapped like he is here.

Besides Wesley, I think Stefano wants to leave too. However, unlike Wesley he's loyal to his father and feels obliged to stay here. He's very protective of Bo though who is another story. That little boy is wild and half the time he just wants to jump on a pirate ship and have some wild adventure.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Demetri exclaimed, running over with Heidi. He immediately picked Wes up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Heidi chirped, placing a hand on Stefano's shoulder. "What's everyone up to?"

"We're trying to find Abby," Bo explained.

"Oh of course! I'm sure we can help with that," Heidi said, turning to Demitri. "Right Demo?"

"I don't see why not," he chuckled. "I need to give that kid a few pre-birthday noogies. What is she now- twenty-five?"

"No! She's gonna be four!" Bo exclaimed.

"Abby's an adult," Wes informed them.

As the boys kept babbling on, I couldn't help but notice that in the corner of my eye I could see Antonio. A shiver went up my spine seeing him. He was one of my least favorite guards considering he's the reason I last saw Grace with blood spilling out of her neck.

"You should not cause too much trouble for the masters," Antonio mentioned warily. He's become a new favorite of the brothers. I don't know why considering there's nothing that special about him.

"We'll be fine," Heidi insisted. "Anyway, I believe Chelsea and Afton are looking for you. Something about the new members."

"If you say so," Antonio murmured before leaving the area. Heidi sent us a sympathetic smile before going back to talking to the boys.

I worry. In the past two years this place seems to grow stronger. More and more vampires are joining the guard and I can only hope that my family is doing the same by gathering as many allies as they possibly can.

"What's happening?" Dru asked as she came walking over with Iris. The couple were hand in hand as they approached us. "Is the birthday girl missing?"

Dru and Iris have never been stronger. Since that night in the dungeon they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. After a year, Aro even let them come up to be with the rest of us so I guess they didn't feel like prisoners anymore.

"She isn't missing, she's probably just hanging out somewhere in the castle," Iris concluded, leaning against Dru's shoulder. "After all, today is the big O-Four."

"Right, she's an adult now," Stefano said.

"Let's go find her," I said, placing Bo down on the ground.

"We'll split up," Demitri exclaimed, exciting the kids. For his day job as stiff Volturi guard, he really did have a soft side. Over the last two years I got to learn that he's not such a bad person. Neither are some of the vampires here. The only ones I ever really stay away from are the three brothers and the freaky twins. We never see the wives come out of their tower. I've met them a few times, but nothing drastic. Aro and the brothers are quite abusive if you ask me.

"Dru and Iris you go that way," Bo declared. "Heidi and I will head down this way, while Wes and Stef go with Demo."

"Alrighty," Demitri said, rubbing his hands together. "But who's gonna go with Red?"

"I'll go," said a voice from behind me. I look to see it's Felix. He has an amused look on his face while I playfully bump into him.

"Sure you can handle it?" I teased.

"I'm never sure with you, Little Cullen," Felix said.

The two of us both laughed as we all began to spread out. We walked up the hallway, talking and laughing at jokes. Oddly enough, Felix has been quite the emotional support, believe it or not, the last two years. Suddenly my guard became one of my closest friends. He never failed to make me smile or laugh.

"Nice dress," Felix commented at the green dress I was wearing.

"Oh, thanks," I said, touching the hem lightly. "Heidi got it for me."

"Matches your eyes," He mentioned.

"True," I said, nodding my head. I chuckled, "Anyway…How's life being a big bad Volturi guard. You guys were gone longer than the usual business trip."

Felix shrugged, "We went to the states. Just the usual routine visit."

 _"You didn't happen to see my family? Did you?"_ I asked him via my power, something I've been accustomed to doing here. Something I haven't used this much since I was a baby.

 _"Little Cullen-"_

 _"What, I'm curious,"_ I responded to him, shrugging. _"They're my family…Let me remind you how I ended up here. Anyway, I can tell if you're lying. I've done it before."_

"Yes…I know…" Felix trailed off, looking at the floor. "And no, we didn't see them."

"Okay," I said, nodding gently. _"I…I just miss them. That's all."_

"I know," Felix said, placing his hand on my shoulder. He bit his lip, "Let's go find, Abby."

"Right…" I said, trailing off. The two of us walked along the corridor and went back to conversation. What I learned with spending so much time with Felix was the fact sometimes he tried to avoid all sorts of difficult questions. Being with him reminded me of being with Seth and it did make me miss my wolf more and more everyday.

Suddenly, as we walked down the hall, I could hear the thoughts of Abby penetrating my head. I grinned and turned to look at my friend, "I think I know where she is…I think I'm going to go in there alone."

"Alright," Felix said, nodding his head. Before I could go, he touched my shoulder gently. I looked up at him in surprise and suddenly, he placed something in the palm of my hand.

I blinked at it, touching it gingerly. I tilted my head towards Felix, but he was long gone. I swallowed hard, knowing what this meant…But it would have it wait.

Swiftly, I placed the object into my pocket and walked into the room to talk to Abby.

*Abby's POV*

I leant my head against the window and sighed. Volterra was beautiful on this fall day. The sun was shinning and I could see the people walking out and about in the town. Meanwhile, the castle confines of the castle prevented us from ever leaving them. I took a deep breath and basked in the fresh air leaking through the window. It's been two years and my fourth birthday was coming up in a few days. This marked my transition into adulthood and my parents, my true parents, weren't here. I missed my family so much it makes me ache thinking about them.

I was angry. Angry with the fact they still haven't rescued us or the fact we haven't been able to reach them. It wasn't entirely their fault anyway. In the last two years security around this place has become tight and trying to make any sort of contact is impossible. Aro's luckily never found out about our first and only true form of communication with Renesmee we've had. We tried multiple times after, yet he always seems to figure out ways to catch us. Dru told Lizzy and I to stop since it would only make things worse. So…Here we are…Two years later and I feel like they keep slipping from me every day.

"Sparky?"

I blinked and turn to see Lucas Rider in the doorway. His arms are crossed against his chest while his body leant against the doorframe.

"Go away," I mumbled, pulling my knees close to my chest.

"Eh, I don't feel like it," He said lightly.

"Don't make me fry you," I growled, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

Lucas put his hands up in the air, "Look, just because you've perfected your power, doesn't mean you can be throwing it at me all willy nilly. What if Aro walked through these doors right now?"

"He's not. He barley leaves his throne room," I said, rolling my eyes.

Lucas sighed and took a seat beside me, "What is it, Abby?"

"It's nothing," I said bitterly.

"I don't think it's nothing," Lucas said. "Now come on, tell old Lucas what's going on in that big brain of yours."

I shrugged, "Nothing…Just…"

"This is about your birthday, isn't it?" Lucas said.

"Maybe…."

"Look…Sparky…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, standing up. "I…I just want to leave this place. Leave and never come back…You know what I mean?"

"I know," Lucas said, nodding his head. "Look…Come on, why don't we go practice fighting. Kicking my ass always puts you in a good mood."

I chuckled, "That it does."

"Come 'ere ya mess," Lucas said, bringing me into a hug.

"Rider!" I chuckled while he picked me up. I squealed as he twirled me around. "I swear to God! You get more and more childish everyday!"

"Hey! We all need a little immaturity around here once in awhile," Lucas replied, putting me back down on my feet.

I smiled and then rammed into him. The two of us began to play fight. Oddly, my relationship with the irritable Lucas Rider has improved in the last two years. He went from pestering idiot to my friend the pestering idiot. Sometimes this dumb luge was the only person to put a smile on my face all day.

"Damn, you have a grip!" Lucas chuckled as I pinned him down on the ground. The palms of my hands pressed down against his arms, locking him in a position.

"I know I do," I replied with a smirk.

"But, you're way too cocky," Lucas said, switching me around so now I was beneath him.

"I let you do that!" I argued playfully.

"Yeah right!" He said. The two of us looked at each other and for a brief pause, it felt…Odd. My chest heaving up and down way too close too Lucas.

"Umm…Guys?"

Lucas and I both turned to look at Lizzy who was standing in the doorway. She had raised eyebrows and was starring at our position with curiosity.

"We were just fighting!" I cried out while Lucas and I scrambled to get away from each other. My cheeks were on fire at this point.

"Not what it looks like," Lucas added.

"Yeah…Sure…." Lizzy trailed off, her facial expression still startled.

"What's up, Liz?" I asked, finally composing myself and pretending like I wasn't embarrassed.

"Well, everyone's trying to find you," Lizzy explained, taking a seat besides me. "The boys and stuff….And well, it made me wonder if you were upset."

"I'm fine," I stated, earning a snort from Lucas. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up, Rider."

"How about I just give you girls some time alone instead," Lucas declared. Before I could protest or even roast him the slightest, he left Lizzy and I by ourselves.

"What's up, cuz?" Lizzy asked, nudging me gently.

"I just miss them…That's all," I confessed, shrugging. "Doubt they'd even recognize us now."

Lizzy nodded and ran a hand through my hair, "It's funny…I forget you're a lot younger than me yet you act so much older and look older not to mention."

"Oh yeah," I said, chuckling a bit to see the difference between the two of us. Lizzy looked about sixteen. She had grown, but I was definitely different in comparison. I looked well into my late teens or early twenties. I was almost done growing. Instead of the young fourteen year girl I was- I'm an adult. I have long brown curls and I grew a couple of inches. Not much, I'm still on the shorter side, but I didn't look as tiny as my mother. "I look like your older sister," I told my cousin.

"I'll get there soon," Lizzy teased, playfully nudging into me. "I wonder how I look to Nessie."

"I'm sure when they see you they won't even recognize the young woman before them," I said, chuckling. "You've grown up a lot too, Liz."

"We both have," she concluded.

I laughed bittersweetly as I laid my head against my cousin's shoulder. She laid hers on top of mine as the two of us looked down at the castle we were stuck in. Without another word, Lizzy placed something in my hand. When I saw what it was…I gasped.

"How?" I asked, sitting up with wide eyes.

"Felix," she explained softly. "We've been talking to each other…I just needed a sign and he brought it."

"Oh my god…" I whispered. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Before she could explain to me what exactly happened, we were interrupted. "Abby!" Bo squealed, causing the two of us to turn our attention to the three boys in the doorway. "Lizzy!"

"Ay! Bo, Wes, and Stef!" I cried out in mock fear as the boys swarmed us. Quietly, I shoved the object into my pocket.

"I decided to cut the boys some slack," Lucas declared, walking through the doorway with Dru and Iris.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Bo asked.

"Oh nothing much," I said, looking back at Lizzy. She sent me a small smile while I turned back to the boys, "So…What about you guys? Care to tell us what you want to do?"

"Well, we want to build a fort in the library," Wes whispered. "But Stef thinks that our fathers will not like it."

"How about we go build one in my room!" I said to the boys enthusiastically. "I'm sure they won't care if it's there. I know I don't care."

"Let's go," Lizzy exclaimed as Bo grabbed her hand and I grabbed Wes and Stefano's.

"Oh! I have some really good ideas for a fort!" Dru exclaimed happily as we all headed down the corridor. As much as I was pretending to be okay right now, a million thoughts were racing through my mind and all I could do right now was hope for the good.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm taking a different approach. You're all probably a little confused like what did Felix bring Abby and Lizzy? Well that'll be answered soon, don't worry. This chapter was very focused on what the girls have been up to the last two years, however the next few chapters will be focusing on none other than our lovely Cullen family who've been up to a lot in the past two years so buckle your seat belts and get ready!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 _Two Years Later…._

*Masen's POV*

"Daddy…."

"Dad…Daddy…Dad….Dad!"

"Hmmm?" I muttered sleepily, opening my eyes halfway. I could only see a figure, but I knew automatically who it was. "What is it buddy?"

"Wake up!"

"Alright, alright," I said, chuckling as I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of crystal blue.

"Come on sleepy bear," my son exclaimed. He was two now and looked about eight years old. His blonde hair has grown out and his blue eyes still sparkled just like his mother's. "Don't make me tickle you!"

"We'll see about that!" I playfully cried out, causing Tyler to squeal. I then wrapped my arms around my son and pulled him over. He let out a howl of laughter as I began to tickle him. "That's what happens when you wake a sleeping bear!"

"Nooo!" He shrieked, laughing hysterically.

"What's going on in here?" The two of us both looked up to see Grace in the doorway of the bedroom. She had a smile on her face as she looked upon the two of us.

"Nothing!" Tyler said before pressing his face into my chest.

I chuckled and patted his back. To think, he used to be a baby that fit practically in the palm of my hand.

"Come on, Ty and I made breakfast," Grace said, walking over to give me a kiss.

"M'kay," I replied against her lips.

"We missed you," She added, stroking my hair.

"Me too," I replied, smiling up at her. She sent me one more smile before she headed away with Tyler on her hip.

Once my fiancé and my son were out of the room, I slowly swung my legs off the bed to wake up to the bright sunlight from our window. It had a view of the forest here in Forks. Our home was located not too far from LaPush, but at the edge of Cullen land. My parents cottage was right nearby our home.

I sighed and looked at the photographs by my beside. One was of Tyler, Grace, and I. It was taken a week after we moved into our home in Forks. Tyler was still a squirming baby at this point and we had just settled in. Another of Grace and I back in High School. My arms wrapped around her middle as she squealed with laughter. Renesmee took it during the summer before senior year.

The final one was of Renesmee, Liz, and I. The three of us on my fifth birthday, the last birthday I ever spent with all three of them. I studied Lizzy. My copper headed lux lamia sister. Her green eyes bared at me and she had such a bright, toothy smile on her face. My stomach lurched just thinking about her.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the kitchen. Tyler was seated at the kitchen table with Grace. The two of them were munching on eggs while there was a nice mug of blood substitute calling my name.

"You slept a lot," Grace mentioned as I sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, half smiling at her. I could sense Tyler was a little nervous as he peaked up from his breakfast with his curious blue eyes. "I just haven't slept in awhile. That mission was pretty intense."

"Daddy, are you like James Bond?" Tyler asked me, looking up with curious eyes. "Grandpa and Uncle Em showed me them the other day but Auntie Rose told me they should stop because it wasn't appropriate for me to watch violent movies but we watched it anyway. Then Auntie Rose got mad at Uncle Em and chased him around the house. It was funny."

"I bet it was," Grace remarked warily, her mom voice kicking in. "Auntie Rose is right, those movies are a little mature for your age."

"What do you think, Daddy?" Tyler asked, turning to me.

 _Ah, playing Mom against Dad_. "Well, I think your mother is right," I agreed with my fiancé. "However, to answer your question, no I'm not like James Bond. James Bond is a lot more cooler than Daddy."

"Nah, I think you're the coolest," Tyler told me proudly. Grace smirked at this and patted my hand gently.

Truth is, since most of the family moved here, it's become the epicenter for the rebellion, I guess you can call it that. Grandpa Carlisle's been sending me and a few others on missions in the last couple of , Jen, Uncle Jazz, Kate, Garrett, and I headed out to Italy to stake out the Volturi the other day and just arrived home last night.

Speaking of, the Denali's also moved down here for the time being to help us out. I think Tanya and Kate are more fueled by avenging their sister, but besides the point, it's nice having help around here. It really has become a whole war effort and we've tried to keep it on the low as much as possible. As of now, we've been pretty under wraps.

"Aunt Nessie, Uncle Jake, Auntie Lil, and Uncle Ethan are coming up this weekend," Tyler animatedly explained to me.

"Really?" I asked in surprise, looking towards Grace.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, they felt the need to come up this weekend. It's been awhile."

"It's been two weeks," I pointed out, chuckling.

"Yes, but you know, even though we're closer, they miss us…They love California, but you know," Grace told me.

"I miss them too," I said, my throat dry.

Grace gave me a weird look. She then turned to our son who was mindlessly playing with his food, "Hey Tyler, honey do you mind going to the other room for a minute?"

"Momma-"

"Please, sweetheart?" she asked. "I know, why don't you get ready. We're meeting Uncle Robbie, Aunt Cordy, Lucia, Lexie, and Tommy at the beach today."

"Okay!" Tyler cheered, running to the other room.

I then looked at Grace who gave me a wary look, "So…How was this little mission of yours?"

"It wasn't very informative," I stated, running a hand through my hair. "It's the same as it's been the last year. We've just been stalking out the entrances, but with the guards always on certain posts…We need to contact someone on the inside…But I don't know how."

"Nessie did it once," Grace whispered.

"Yeah," I said, my stomach getting heavier. "I…I don't know…We don't know how to do it again. We're still not sure how Lizzy did it the first time, but she did…."

"Are you okay?" Grace asked me.

"I don't know," I confessed, swallowing hard. "I…You know, I saw a glimpse of red hair by the castle…I could feel her near, but God…I can't see her. What's she like now? You know, it's been two years…And Abby…."

Grace sighed and walked over to wrap her arms around my waist. I leant against my wife and took in her scent and closed my eyes.

"I know, baby. I know," She whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "We owe them everything…"

"We do," I agreed, patting her hand.

"Come on, let's head to the beach. I'm sure Tyler wants to see his cousins," Grace said, running a hand through my hair. "And spend time with his father. He missed you a lot…I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, smiling up at her.

The two of us then got dressed and headed out with Tyler towards the LaPush beach. When we got there, Robert and Cordelia were there with Lucia, Lexie, and Tommy. The moment they saw us, they all lit up.

"Tyler!" Lucia chirped, bouncing over to her little cousin. Lucia looked about ten now and she and Tyler were thick as thieves since they grew around a similar rate and were about similar ages.

"Lucia!" Tyler exclaimed. "Lexie!"

"Hey Tyler!" Lexie exclaimed from where she was hanging out with Claire Young, Quil, and Embry.

Since the Williams family moved here, Lexie's been hanging around Claire a lot since they're all around the same age. Lexie, who looks about fourteen now, was the oldest and took the thirteen year old Claire under her wing. It's funny to think that little Claire used play with Renesmee and us as children, but now she's hanging with Lexie. It's odd how time works.

"Johnny!" Tyler also chimed, noticing the other boy. Johnny smiled and waved at Tyler. In the last year Johnny was able to learn about us since he was officially apart of the tribe now- being Sue's adopted son. He learned about the legends of the wolves and even vampires. It's because of this we were able to show him more of our world and it's allowed him to become quite close to Tyler and Lucia in the last year. Sometimes I worry for Johnny since he's human, but he's very determined and doesn't let it stop him.

"Hey guys," Grace greeted Cordelia and Robert.

"Bumble Bee. Mase-ive ass," Robert addressed us with smirks. He earned a nudge in the ribs for that.

"Roberto," I said, chuckling at my brother in law.

"Ahhh, takes me back," Robert mused wistfully. "Oh Lucas…Boy, I miss him."

"We miss them all," Cordelia added, leaning against her husband's arm.

We were all quiet for a few moments. I gripped to Grace's hand and quietly she looked around the beach. "Where's Tommy?" Grace asked, reverting the topic.

"He's over there, with Leah," Cordelia explained, pointing to where Tommy was currently playing in the waves with the only woman of the pack.

When Ava and Zach moved here with the kids to Seattle we decided to have a cousin beach trip to to LaPush. It had been going along pretty well until Seth brought Leah over to meet them. The moment Tommy made eye contact with Leah, it's been a whole big fiasco. First Leah, who felt drawn to Tommy, became disgusted with herself being that she imprinted on a child. Something she desperately wanted to avoid. However, Ava and Leah talked it out and since then the two have been quite fond of each other. Now they see one another every weekend when the Williams come up here from Seattle.

"Where's Ava and Zach?" I asked, noticing the two were missing.

"They're up at the main house with Mom," Robert explained. "To talk about that little mission you guys went on."

"Right…" I said, trailing off, scratching the back of my head.

"How did that go?" Cordelia asked me softly. I could see the hope in her eyes. She missed her sister dearly, after all Dru was the only family she knew for such a long time.

"I'm not sure…Maybe the others got something out of it, but as of now…I'm lost," I confessed. Grace held my hand tightly while we watched the kids play in the wake of the waves. We could only hope now that the future would only be kind.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Text me when you're available to do this next time," my friend, Olivia, said as we got up from our spot at the common area. We had just finished studying for our next examination.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, gathering up my books from the table. "I'll see you around!"

"Yeah! Have fun in Washington this weekend!" The tall brunette from my chemistry class told me.

"Bye!" I said, waving back at her. She sent me a bright smile before disappearing into the crowd.

After gathering my stuff, I headed out the library doors and into the bright outdoors. I took my sunglasses out of my bag and placed them on my face before I started to walk out into the Los Angeles heat.

The campus was hustling and bustling today. A Friday, no doubt everybody was getting ready to go out. Meanwhile, I was getting ready to head back to my apartment. I would've liked to go out, but I had more important things to do back home and a plane to catch. It seems like we've been heading back home more and more with each new day.

I opened up my phone to see if Jacob texted me. The lock screen was of Tyler, Grace, Masen, Lily, Ethan, Jacob, and I. It was taken over this summer at LaPush. My little nephew was a charmer, no doubt, and I loved being with Aunt Nessie…But it made me miss Abby and Lizzy a ton. When I opened my phone my home screen showed a picture of me holding baby Abby while a ten year old Lizzy stood by. I know Masen has something similar with a picture of the three of us at his bedside.

My stomach twisted in knots as I put the phone back into my bag and kept walking. I'm technically a sophomore here at UCLA, but since I was so advanced with my classes I would probably be graduating fall of next year. I was pre-med and it was very exciting. I loved learning all about this stuff even though I already learnt so much from Grandpa Carlisle.

After this I planned to go to medical school in Seattle. This way I'd be closer to my family. Right now, I was adjusting to living on my own, and with Jacob of course. These last two years we've never been stronger. I think we needed to explore our relationship on our own and just have some fun…Even though guilt always seemed to float around.

I kept walking up the streets of LA with a smile on my face. I loved the sun here, it reminds me a bit of our islands in Brazil.

I then approached my destination, _Joey's Garage_. It was the place Jacob worked and if I'm correct, he's getting off in five minutes.

I walked right into the building, receiving a few "hellos!" from the boys who worked there. That was until my eyes laid on the figure of my fiancé.

Jacob was just finishing up with a car. Grease smeared on his face and sweat covering his body. Automatically, he looked up and saw me standing there.

"Hey, babe," He said, walking over to press a kiss to my lips. His eyes wavered up and down at the yellow sundress I was wearing. "I love the dress today."

"Why thank you," I said, wiping some of the grease off his face. "And I love the grease monkey look, really makes you macho."

Jacob snorted at this, "Grease Monkey?"

"Yes," I stated, giggling. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," He replied. "Just let me clock out."

"Alright," I agreed. Once he collected his belongings, the two of us walked out of the garage and headed towards our apartment building.

"So, are you almost packed?" Jake asked me as we entered our complex.

"Yeah. Not packing much since we'll only be there until Monday morning," I said, checking my watch to make sure we weren't late. "Now, you need to shower, and I'll make sure we got everything."

"Where's Lily and Ethan?" Jake mentioned. "Are they still on campus?"

"They should be home," I said, unlocking our front door. "She finished class early this morning-"

I spoke too soon. The moment I opened the door, Lily was there…With Ethan….The two of them in very compromising positions.

"OH my god!" I cried out, covering my eyes.

"Ness! Jake!" Lily shrieked, covering her chest. Ethan scrambled to cover himself with a nearby throw blanket and quickly brought Lily under with him. "I thought you guys weren't going to be home until three!"

"It's three, Lillian!" I yelled, rubbing my temples. The two of them were red as tomatoes.

After Lily graduated high school, she and Ethan moved in with Jacob and I in LA. Lily and Ethan both go to UCLA as well. I was excited at first to have my family with me, but then their sexual expenditures got well…I think you can figure that out for yourself.

"What did we say about this kinda stuff!" Jacob shouted, rubbing his temples. "Keep it in the bedrooms! I live here! I step on this floor! Ya nasties!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Aw come on, at least it wasn't like last time!"

"Yeah, because last time was fantastic!" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest. "We had to burn that table!"

"It made nice firewood," Ethan pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

"This is LA. What do we need fire wood for!?" I remarked. "You know how long that took to get rid of!"

Lily shrugged, "Hey, look, we're in a healthy relationship. That's all."

"Before we go through with anything else, did you guys do it elsewhere?" Jacob asked, shutting his eyes tightly.

Lily and Ethan both looked at each other, biting their lips, "Um…Just the living room floor."

"You sure?"

"And the guest shower…"

"And?"

"The kitchen floor…"

"We eat there!" Jacob shouted, rubbing his temples. He then turned towards me, "Ness, when we get back home from Forks we're doing it everywhere in this apartment! You hear me! See how you two like it when everyone does it on your property!"

I blushed, but patted Jacob gently on the arm, "Yes, dear. We will."

"Good!" Jacob cried out, flailing his arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm using _our_ shower before the two of them decide to christen it!"

Once Jacob was gone, the two culprits looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry," Lily and Ethan both apologized simultaneously.

I sighed, "Just…Just get ready. We have a plane to catch."

"Alright, I'm really sorry Ness," Lily said.

"It's fine…" I muttered, shaking my head. "The only thing I ask of you is to either burn the throw blanket or keep it…I don't want to use or even see that thing again."

"On it! Sorry!" Lily squeaked one last time before running into the room with Ethan.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. As much as I loved growing closer to Lily and being able to enjoy the past year with her- suddenly I can't wait to get my own place with Jacob when we're married.

Without another word, I walked around the apartment to make sure everything was in place before we left for the weekend. I noticed the trash was overfilling, so like a normal person, I went to go take it out.

As I headed out behind the apartment, I automatically felt another presence there. My eyes waved around. The problem with the alley was the fact there wasn't much light and the sun as going down.

That's when someone grabbed my arm, but quickly I flung them forward towards the trashcans. Before I could run, I realized who it was.

"What do you want?" I hissed, getting into a fighting stance. "Why are you here!?"

"Calm down!" he said, standing up from the position he was. "I'm not here to hurt you- God, what it with you Cullens and throwing people! Lizzy and Abby are just as…"

"Lizzy?" I breathed, pausing. "And Abby?"

"Yeah," He muttered, scratching he back of his head. "It's why I'm here…My master sent me here."

"Did he?" I murmured with raised eyebrows. "What does he want?"

"I don't exactly know. I got what he wanted from a vampire in Wyoming, but I decided to make a pitstop before I went back to Italy," he explained.

"Won't Aro know you talked to me?" I questioned cautiously. "His power?"

"There's ways around it," he explained softly. "And I have Lizzy…"

"So you've been talking to my sister?" I questioned desperately.

He nodded, "Of course. For the last two years I've been her guard! I see her everyday."

My heart lurched, "How is she? Are she and Abby alright? What about Lucas? Dru?"

"They're all fine," he told me. "What's important is if…I need something from you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"A personal item of some sort," he explained. "It could be a way for us to communicate with your family without Aro or the brothers knowing."

"How can I be sure to trust you?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He bit his lip, "You need to understand…I want what's best for Li- for everyone he took. I…I got to know your family over the last two years. They don't belong there…It's time they went home."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter, just give me the item. Time is being wasted, I'm supposed to be in Italy by tonight!" he hissed.

"Alright, alright," I said. I paused, trying to think of what to give him, but then it hit me. Quickly, I snatched off the necklace around my neck. It was the locket my mother had given me before I went into battle.… _Plus Que Ma Propre Vie._

"I'm trusting you with this," I whispered, tucking in into the palm of his hand. "Make sure it gets to my family, alright?"

"I promise," he vowed, holding on to it tightly.

"Good," I whispered, my eyes tearing up. "Thank you, Felix."

He nodded, stiffly, "It's nothing…"

I bit my lip, "One more thing, can you tell them we haven't given up and-"

"Tell them yourself," Felix said simply.

Before I could respond, he was gone. My mind began to wrack as I rushed back to the apartment. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but suddenly a new sense of hope filled within me.

"Hey…You okay?" Jake asked me the moment I stepped into the apartment. His face grew solemn, "It's Lily and Ethan, isn't it? Where else did they do it?"

"No, it's not that," I said, shaking my head. "I have…I have some news…"


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

*Aidan's POV*

"Gah!" I cried out as I was tackled to the forest floor, earning a mouthful of dirt. I quickly turned my body around so I could push my attacker off. It worked and soon, I was scrambling to my feet, getting ready to fight again.

"Not bad," Zach said, grinning at me. "You've improved since the last time."

Before I could respond, Jackson jumped on top of me. I cried out as my uncle slammed me to the ground, "Eh, still could use work."

"Hey! Hey! That was totally unfair!" I protested, wiping the dirt off my shirt. "You could've killed me!"

"Well life's unfair," Jackson quipped, patting my shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, Aidie boy. You're not a bad fighter. I'd want you to have my back."

"Thanks…I think…" I mumbled.

"Honestly, I could kick all of your asses," Jen declared, walking over to link arms with me. "But, not bad my dear."

"Jeeze, what is this? Pick on Aidan day?" I murmured.

"Maybe," Jen sung, patting my back. "Anyway, come on. We're meeting Seth up for lunch. Take him out to burgers or something."

"Seth sounds like he's been third wheeling you guys a lot lately," Jackson mentioned.

"Well…Yes…" I said, shrugging. "But I don't care, the guy's family and well, I mean even though he's home and he's with the pack…It's been two years since he's seen his imprint."

"Right…" Jackson trailed off. It felt like there were a ton of rocks in my stomach just thinking about Lizzy and Abby.

"Anyway, we've tried to set him up on a few days the last couple of years," Jen mentioned. "Just to maybe make him less lonely. He has been dating that girl, what's her name…"

"Annie," I filled in. "They've been dating for a month, but honestly I think it's because they both want partnership cuz they're lonely."

"Did you guys ever consider what would happen when Lizzy comes back?" Zach pointed out.

"We did, but their relationship was murky when they left off," I explained. "I'm not sure how it'd be now, but we're just trying to relieve the pain for him."

"Anyway, we should get going. Don't want to stand our date up," Jen teased.

"That is true," I said, noticing the time. "We'll see you guys later!"

"See ya!" Jackson and Zach called out simultaneously.

Jen and I ran back to the house. The whole place was bustling with life, and when I mean life, besides our family there were the Denali's, the Amazon sisters, the Irish coven, the Egyptian coven, and Peter and Charlotte. As of the last year our family's been trying to get more voices to join our war. There's also a lot of nomad's that seem interested. It's just trying to find those who are willing to fight against the Volturi or are scared they'll do exactly what they did to our coven.

"Hey kids," My dad said, waving at us from the porch of our house. He was seated there with my mom on his lap.

"Where ya off to?" Mom added.

"To meet up with Seth," I explained, swinging my hands back and forth with Jen.

"Well, make sure to be home at a decent time," My mom told me. "Lily, Ness, Ethan, and Jacob are coming up this weekend."

"We will!" I called out before Jen and I left the area. The two of us then headed to the diner where Seth was seated at a booth.

"Hey guys!" He greeted us.

"Hey, Sethie ole boy," I said, patting his back. "What's up my man?"

Seth shrugged, "Nothing much. What about you guys? How was that mission you went on yesterday?"

"Kind of lame," Jen confessed as she aimlessly played with some straw paper. "We didn't get much. Hopefully, something will turn up soon though."

"Hopefully," Seth murmured.

"So…." I trailed off. "How's Annie?"

"Annie?" Seth blinked, "Oh right! Annie, yeah she's good…I guess. I don't know, we haven't seen each other in a couple of days."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Jen replied, biting her lip.

"It's okay," Seth said, shrugging. "I don't know, in the meantime I've been busy. The pack needs help training the new wolves. Sam…I don't know how much longer Sam's going to be the leader of the pack."

"Really?" Jen asked, wide eyed.

"He wants to spend more time with his kids," Seth said. "Nathan's six now and Emily gave birth to little Alison last year. I think he wants to slow down eventually. Right now he enjoys being a stay at home dad for the kids. Emily's working as a teacher at the rez, but I think his responsibilities of being the leader of the pack is taking away from his time with his family. Once this is all over, he might want to retire. Pass the torch to someone with free time."

"Wow, I never thought that'd ever come from Sam. He used to be such a hot head, ready to protect the tribe," I mentioned.

"I still think he's going to be chief of the tribe, but none the less, I don't think he can keep up with all this wolf stuff anymore. In the last two years it's the most he's phased in the last ten years. Not since the Volturi tried to come for Renesmee back in 2006. There were the occasional times he would phase to help your family out, but for the most part he's sending a lot of the younger wolves on patrol and missions," Seth explained. "I mean, he doesn't want to live forever and he isn't looking for this pack thing to become a full time job."

"What about Jacob? I mean, he's going to be living forever with Ness," I pointed out, playing with a french fry. My mom always found it annoying how the only human food I ever liked the best was junk food. I mean, she can't blame me, as a hybrid vegetables taste ten times more gross.

"It's up to Jake. Right now he's busy in California," Seth pointed out. "I mean, Sam can choose a lot of people to take the title. There's Leah, me, Quil, Embry….One of us is going to be stuck with it. I know Paul's pushing his limit with Rachel right now."

"Why? Doesn't she like being home?" Jen asked curiously. "She seemed fine when we saw her the other week."

"She doesn't like being in La Push. Reminds her too much of her mother," Seth explained. "They were supposed to move to Wyoming after they married, but then everything here happened and it's been a bit of a mess. And now that Rachel is pregnant Paul told me she might want to move down to Hawaii to be around Rebecca and her family. She likes it down there and wants to raise a family near her sister. Paul just wants her happy at this point. Also he doesn't mind since it's Hawaii. Can't go wrong there. I think he's tired of all this wolf shit."

"I mean you, Leah, Embry, and Quil seem the more stationary options right now," I said. "Quil's staying for Claire, Embry's been training a lot of the younger wolves with Colin and Brady, and Leah has Tommy now. She's gonna go wherever he's going to be and I know the Williams plan to stay in Forks."

"And I gotta wait and see for Lizzy," Seth muttered.

Jen and I both grew quiet at Seth mentioning her name. It normally wasn't a good sign.

He looked up at us with an ambivalent glance, "Look, I'm not making any future plans until I know where I stand with her. Whether she wants me or not, I need to wait."

"Okay, buddy," I said, patting his back. "I miss her too."

"I miss all of them," Jen added, causing us to nod in agreement. That's how we sat in the diner, wondering if the last two years have even been worth it.

*Bella's POV*

"So, as of what was gathered from the last mission, the Volturi's guard seems to have gotten stronger," Carlisle announced, observing some pictures that were taken at the castle.

"And not to mention, as what I've seen through Masen's mind, they have more guards. I think they've been changing more people and recruiting them," Edward nervously added.

"You think the Volturi have a newborn army?" Eleazar chimed in.

"It's a possibility. They're also getting help from other vampires, not to mention a few witches and warlocks. But then again, so many witches or warlocks want to be on there side. It's mostly out of fear if anything," Carlisle said.

"Well, I can tell you many warlocks and witches will join together for a resistance against the Volturi," Ava declared. "It's happened before, it'll happen again. We hate the Volturi, so rounding up clans will not be an issue."

"Not to mention we can't forget the children of the moon," Tanya spoke up. "The problem is that some are probably working for the big baddies."

Kate snorted bitterly, "Caius is probably holding them hostage. Poor creatures."

"This all about tactic. After all, we're going war," Garrett said, wrapping his arms around his mate's middle.

I flinched at that word. Edward noticed and looked warily in my direction. I just shook my head while wrapping my arms tightly around my body.

"Well, whatever the cost, I'm willing to risk it," Alice murmured, stepping forward. "It's been too long."

"I know, dear, but we'll get there," Carlisle said softly.

"Dad, look, Jazz and I have been very patient the last two years. Very," Alice stated cooly. "But we haven't seen our daughter in all that time. I don't even know what she looks like now and all I'm asking is for some sort of attempt. I know you don't want to risk any lives and you've tried to be peaceful and methodical about it. The bargaining didn't work. Nothing is working. We have to use violence, and charging in there is the only way we're going to get the girls back!"

"Yes, Alice, but this could danger the girls lives," Edward said.

"Oh god, not again," Emmett groaned, flopping on the couch besides Rosalie. "I don't want to hear the fighting anymore! We miss everyone taken! Can we just please get somewhere!"

"We'll get somewhere, but I agree, we need to be patient," Ava said, taking the stance for her family. Ever since Carolyn died, she's taken the role over as the matriarch of her clan. As much as Elaine would like to do it and is practicing magic again, I think she deserves a break. She's gone through enough heartbreak as it is.

I sighed, not wanting to hear anymore, so I headed outside. Aidan and Jen were too busy yelling something at Zach and Jackson. I did see the lanky figure of a honey blonde leaning against a tree.

Quietly, I approached him and stood on the opposite of the tree. The two of us just stood there, the sun reflecting off our diamond skin.

"So…Couldn't stand all the emotions in there anymore?" I asked after a few moments.

"Guess you can say that," Jasper said, chuckling lightly. "Ali and Edward are very passionate people."

"I know, Jazz. We've been dealing with this for the last two years," I pointed out. "Maybe longer than that, but they are tired. I'm tired…I'm sure you are."

Jasper nodded, "Very. I just want her back, Bella…."

"I know," I whispered. "I want her and Lizzy back…I want them all back…"

The first year without the girls, Lucas, and Dru was spent training. I rarely saw Alice and Jasper during this time period. They spent their time at Isle Esme trying to cope or traveling the globe in search of some way to get their daughter back. They made ties with various nomadic vampires against the Volturi, which will be a help now since I think a majority want to start recruiting people, but nothing to get the girls back. We were dealing with a force who knocked us down into pieces. Now, it was all about trying to put those pieces back together so we'll be stronger than ever.

"It's so odd how Alice and I were happy without a child for such a long time," Jasper mentioned, shaking his head. "We still are happy with one another, butt when Abby came into our lives…It was like this fantasy that I shoved in the back of my head came to life. When I turned into this…When Maria trained me, I didn't even think twice about myself let alone children. Then Alice came along and she made me so happy, happier than anyone's made me in a long time and I just didn't see the need for anything else. Our happiness wasn't contingent on a child, and then Abby…"

"I know, Jazz," I said, nodding again. "I felt the same way. When I wanted Edward to turn me, I didn't realize I'd get Renesmee out of it let alone Masen and Lizzy…We've both been blessed with miracles. Miracles that were taken from us and we will get back."

"I just don't want to lose hope on her," Jasper told me. "I know Alice is fighting every waking moment she can, but I'm so drained from it all, Bella. All I can do nowadays is just sitting in the library and read _Gone With the Wind._ Reminds me of Abby. She used to tease me about it since it took place during my time..."

"I still read Lizzy's textbooks," I confessed, shrugging. "Reminds me of her too. Makes me feel closer to her even though she could've completely changed. Who knows what her life has been like the last two years. What she looks like…

"I think about that a lot too," Jasper said. "I miss Lizzy as well. I miss our discussions and the games we used to play when she and Aidan were young."

"You were practically her honorary godfather if you think about it," I mused. "I miss Abby's teasing and her wit. She's so much like you and Alice. That little girl is nothing like the people who gave birth to her."

Jasper chuckled softly, "Thanks Bells."

"We're in the same boat, Jasper," I said. "I feel like such an awful parent, but even if so, we'll get our girls back. One day."

"You're right. We will," He replied. He then gave me a brief smile and a gentle pat on the arm before walking away.

Even though I had the support of my family right now, another part of me was also hurting. I wanted my mom. In the last two years, about a month after the girls, Dru, and Lucas were taken, I went to Renee's. Elaine had gave Edward and I a make over, making us look a bit older than expected. Renesmee and Masen came, both curious as to who their maternal grandmother was. They'd heard countless of stories about her, and this whole trip was made to create them into a reality. But, it didn't go as well as I hoped….

 _"_ _Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked me._

 _We were currently in Jacksonville; Edward, Renesmee, Masen, Jacob, Grace, Tyler, Charlie, Sue, Johnny, and I. Charlie and Sue came with Johnny as moral support, but also to take the little boy to his first trip to Disney World._

 _"_ _I'm sure," I answered, taking a deep necessary breath._

 _"_ _It is really weird seeing you like this," Charlie added. "I was always curious as to what you'd look like when you were twenty-seven. Not too different."_

 _"_ _Glad you think that, Dad," I teased._

 _Charlie chuckled before bringing me into a hug, "I wish you luck, Bells. Hopefully she isn't too angry."_

 _"_ _I hope so to," I answered, biting my lip. "All I need is this to go down the shoot. It's bad enough Lizzy isn't with us anymore…"_

 _"_ _Bells, now you're talking like she's dead," Charlie said, shaking his head. "She's not, you realize that. She's just with those Volta what's they called?"_

 _"_ _Volturi," I told him. "And I don't know…"_

 _"_ _You need your mother right now Bells. You're having a crisis as a mother and I'm sure she'll be there for you. Whether she's angry or not, she loves you way too much," Charlie said._

 _"_ _Thanks, Dad," I said._

 _"_ _Everyone's all ready to go," Grace announced, walking into our hotel room. Tyler was perched on her hip while Jacob trailed from behind._

 _"_ _Thanks," I told my future daughter in-_ _law._

 _"_ _Ay! There's the little tyke!" Charlie exclaimed, walking towards his great-grandchild. "To think, I'm a great-grandfather! At fifty! Jeez! I'm too young for this. Right, Sue?"_

 _Sue laughed while he picked up Tyler from Grace, "If you say so, dear."_

 _"_ _We'll be here if you need us, Bells," Jacob added, giving me a side hug. "Always."_

 _"Thanks, Jake," I said as he pressed a kiss to my temple before pulling away._

 _"_ _Jake!" Johnny boomed, catching the wolf's eye._

 _"_ _Hey! Look who it is," Jake said, picking up the little boy over his shoulder. I noticed Renesmee smiling fondly at her fiancé's interaction with Johnny. I knew she wanted a family, but we weren't sure exactly when she and Jacob would be starting one._

 _"_ _Ready love?" Edward asked, walking up from behind me._

 _"_ _Yeah," I answered, grasping his marble hand in mine. We then headed to the car where Edward began to drive towards my mother's home. I felt all sorts of nerves and jitters take over my body. As nervous as I was, I was excited. This would be the first time I would be seeing my mom in eight years. Hopefully she'd buy the fact that Edward and I have been stuck in the Amazonian jungle._

 _Soon we approached the familiar Floridan house. It hadn't changed a bit and still looks like the same it had been since the last summer I was here all those years ago._

 _"_ _Excited Momma?" Renesmee asked me._

 _"_ _I should've just faked my own death," I muttered._

 _"_ _Love, it'll be okay," Edward reassured me._

 _"_ _Come on. Let's do this, I wanna meet my grandmother," Masen said, motioning at us to leave._

 _"_ _Alright, alright," I said, leaving the car. I looked up at it and nervously fiddled with my hands. Before I could react, I noticed a few play toys on the lawn. I frowned in confusion and before I could react, my mom was out the door._

 _"_ _Bella? Is that you?" She cried out tearfully. Renee looked the same as she always did, but a lot older of course. She had a few more laugh lines and I could spot a few grays starting to form._

 _"_ _Mom," I muttered, running straight for her. She was crying as she flew at me and held on tightly._

 _"_ _It's been a long time, baby," She said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. We then broke apart and she looked at me. "You're so beautiful! Gosh, married life has been treating you well!"_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," I blurted out. "I…I'm sorry it's been so long. It shouldn't have been. I didn't want this, Mom. I really didn't."_

 _"_ _We're here together now," Renee said, giving me a smile. "And there's a lot we have to catch up on, don't we?"_

 _"_ _You could say that," I said._

 _"_ _I mean, after all, you've been helping so many people. I've been telling my neighbors that you're a super hero or something," Renee told me, chuckling. She then noticed Edward and smiled, "Ah! There's my son in-law!"_

 _"Hi Renee," he said as Renee ran over to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you again."_

 _"_ _I see the married life has been kind to you both," Renee praised, pulling away to examine Edward and I. The two of us were holding hands, feeling like newlyweds again. But that's when Renee noticed Renesmee and Masen. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and asked, "Who are they?"_

 _"_ _Oh!" I exclaimed, turning around to see my daughter and son waiting by the car. "That's Renesmee and Masen. They're my kids."_

 _"_ _Your kids?!" Renee blurted out, wide eyed._

 _"_ _Well, they're our adopted kids, if you wanna say so," I said, scratching the back of my head. "Edward's biological brother had two children. They're his niece and nephew, and well we adopted them."_

 _"_ _Wow. Two teenagers, you sure you can handle it Bells? With your job?" My mom asked. "If it wasn't for Grandma Marie, I don't know what I would've done with you."_

 _"_ _We're fine. We adopted them a few years ago…" I lied._

 _"_ _Oh?" Renee said, raising her eyebrow._

 _"_ _Hi, it's nice to meet you," Renesmee exclaimed, walking over with Masen. She automatically gave Renee a hug, which threw my mother off for a moment, but she accepted it and seemed quite content._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you too," Renee said, smiling. She then turned to me, "Well…I guess this makes us even."_

 _"_ _Even?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

 _I turned around to see Phil walking over. He was holding the hand of a small little girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes._

 _"_ _Ellie! Come meet Bella," Renee exclaimed, causing the little girl to toddle over. She then picked her up and looked at me with a sheepish glance, "Bella, I'd like you to meet Elouise or Ellie. She's your sister."_

 _"_ _My what?" I chocked out._

 _"_ _Nice to meet ya!" Ellie chirped, clinging to my mother._

 _Edward and I shared a look while Renesmee and Masen seemed amused. Phil awkwardly hung around and smiled._

 _"_ _When did this happen?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, about two years after your wedding. I got pregnant with Ellie, and well, Phil and I thought about it, and we decided maybe we were ready to start a family together. Anyway, Ellie was born November 14th, 2008. She's named after Phil's mother and my grandmother. Elouise Lydia Dwyer."_

 _"_ _Lizzy was born the next day," I blurted out, causing Renee and Phil to exchange glances while Edward, Renesmee, and Masen looked nervous._

 _"_ _Who's Lizzy?" Renee questioned._

 _"_ _My…" I fumbled on my words, surprised at my inconsistencies._

 _"_ _She's our daughter," Edward said, causing me to look at him in shock._

 _"_ _Your daughter?" Renee questioned incredulously. "You have another one?"_

 _"_ _We have a lot to talk about," I stated. "Mom, do you mind if we just talk alone? For a few moments?"_

 _"_ _Bella?"_

 _"_ _Please," I said, grabbing her hand in mine._

 _"_ _Okay…" Renee trailed off._

 _"_ _Here, Ellie," Phil announced, sensing it was a private moment between mother and daughter. "Why don't you help me show Edward, Masen, and ahhh…_ Rinsemee _around?"_

 _"_ _Renesmee," My daughter corrected dryly before following them into the house. I then looked at my mom and she gestured for the two of us to sit on their porch._

 _"_ _So…Care to explain?" My mother asked. "Lizzy? Why isn't she here? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me about Ellie?" I retorted._

 _"_ _Fair point," She said, biting her lip. "Anyway, what's the matter? What's been going on Bella?"_

 _"_ _Mom…I can't exactly explain why I haven't seen you in eight years," I told her, my voice shaken. "I want to, but right now, I can't."_

 _My mother looked alarmed, "Sweetheart, is there something wrong? You know if anything's wrong you can tell me."_

 _"_ _I want to, and it's not that I don't trust you…It's just…It's complicated and I don't know how well you'd handle it," I confessed, scratching the back of my head._

 _"_ _Oh," she said, trailing off._

 _"_ _And it's not just that, it's also a lot of external factors," I explained, swallowing hard. "I…My family is in danger."_

 _"_ _Bella-"_

 _"_ _Just, hear me out. I'll be fine," I said fiercely, grabbing both of her hands. "One day, I'll explain it all to you. As for now, I can't. If you know anything, you can be in danger. It'll give these people who are after my family a reason to hurt you. But I promise, I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Bella, you're scarring me," Renee told me nervously._

 _"_ _I know…And trust me, I want to explain this all to you, but right now, don't be scared. Just know that once this is over, we'll see each other more," I said, my voice full of all sorts of emotions._

 _"_ _Okay," Renee said softly before pausing. She then asked quietly, "What happened to your daughter? My granddaughter?"_

 _"_ _Lizzy…" I bit my lip and tried not to pour my heart out. "She's in trouble and…And I don't know what to do anymore Mom. I feel like such a terrible mother."_

 _"_ _Don't say that, Isabella," My mother whispered harshly. "You are one of the most responsible people I've ever met. If anything you parented me when you were growing up, which wasn't fair and I feel like I'm doing better with Ellie. I'm sorry because I was a terrible mother to you…I should've fought harder for communication but sometimes I was so angry, baby. I felt like you didn't want me anymore, but all this time you were in trouble."_

 _"_ _It's not your fault, Mom. You didn't know because I wanted to keep you safe. I still do…And it was my selfishness as well," I said, chocking up. "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _No baby, I'm sorry," She said._

 _"_ _I just wish everything was normal. I wish what's been happening hasn't happened and I just hope you know that I love you," I said, grabbing both of her hands even tighter. "And I've missed you so much."_

 _"_ _Me too, baby," She said, bringing me into a hug. As we hugged my mother then muttered into my shoulder, "You know…Renesmee sounds like a unique name. As if someone combined Renee and Esme…."_

 _"_ _I'll explain that eventually as well, mom," I said, causing her to chuckle._

 _"_ _It's fine," She replied, cupping my cheek. "One day, but for now…Let's enjoy the fact we're together again."_

 _The two of us then sat there for awhile and just basking in this moment with each other. I didn't realize how much I needed my mom, but boy did I…._

"Mom!"

With that, I whipped around to where Renesmee, Jacob, Lily, and Ethan were all currently climbing out of a rental car. My eldest daughter stood there with a wide grin on her face. I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness take over me as she ran over to me at full speed.

"Hey, baby!" I greeted, hugging her tightly to me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," She replied, giving me another squeeze before letting go. Automatically, I could sense something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked hesitantly.

Renesmee bit her lip, "There's something I need to talk to you about. Well, all of you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

*Abby's POV*

I walked through the corridors of Volterra with a racing mind. We were going to attempt this soon, yet I wasn't sure how well this would go. Now that we have a personal item of Ness's, hopefully the connection will be stronger and maybe…Just maybe, we can figure out a way to get out of here. This rush of hope and desperation grew within me and there was no way I'd be able to rest tonight.

"Hey there, sparky," Lucas said to me from where he was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Hey Rider," I replied as I kept walking.

"Where ya going?" he asked as he started to follow.

"Just around the castle," I replied innocently. "Gonna maybe get some fresh air or something."

"Oh?" He inquired with raised eyebrows. "May I join?"

"Why not," I answered, grinning at him. He grinned too as we walked down the hall. The only sound was the clicking of our shoes.

"So….How have you been?" He asked, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket.

I shrugged, "Yeah know, the same I've been the last two years."

"Wow, that's a very consistent mood," He said, his lips quirking into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Eh. It's not terrible…What about you? How are you feeling on this fine day?"

He chuckled, "Probably the same as you."

"That's a bold accusation," I teased.

"Probably," He replied, chuckling as he bumped into me playfully. With curious eyes, Lucas then went to gingerly tug at the end of my hairdo, "I like the braids today, ya trying to look younger than you actually are?"

"No," I replied, fiddling with the end of my pigtailed braids. "Lizzy and I braided last night. It reminds us of the girls back home. Ness, Lily, and Jen used to do our hair and...I don't know. It's silly."

"No. Not at all. In fact, they're really nice," Lucas mentioned fondly. "You should try doing my hair sometime."

"You'd to grow your hair out first," I pointed out slyly.

"That's a done deal," he said, causing me to laugh. "I think I would look good with braids, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you'll look absolutely handsome," I joked.

"Oh really? You think I'll look good?" Lucas asked wittily, sending a wink my way.

"Jeez, don't push it," I chuckled, my cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment for some reason.

"Someone thinks I look good!" He sung childishly as he began to dance around me.

"You're such a smooth talker, Rider," I muttered, shaking my head.

"What can I say? Ladies love me," Lucas exclaimed, opening the flaps of his leather jacket to playfully show off.

"That's debatable," I remarked.

"Ohhh, that's cold, Sparky," Lucas said, pretending to be mock hurt as he covered a hand over his chest. "I'm wounded!"

"Suck it up!" I giggled, causing him to smirk.

We both laughed and walked further the corridors until I could see the door I was looking for. Lucas winked at me and kept rambling about his day so I could sneak into the room.

Very quietly and gently, I turned the handle and entered. Inside it was fairly dark except for some light streaming from the stain glass window. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a bed and a chair, which someone was occupying. The chair was currently positioned in front of that window and the person sitting on it had a heavy focus on the outdoors.

Lucas stood by the door, making sure no one could tell we were in here while I entered the room further. I slowly approached the figure siting in the chair and knelt in front of her. Once upon a time, this used to be the zombified witch with glassy eyes and ratty hair. Her hair was still unkept, but the paleness in her eyes was gone. She looked peaceful as she just stared. Less zombie like and more friendly.

"Hey, Meredith," I said, giving her a small smile.

The witch blinked before looking down at me. She smiled and took my hands in hers, "Oh, Abrianna, it's you! I'm sorry darling, I was just…I was just trying to remember."

"I know," I replied, squeezing her hands in a comforting manner. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Quite well. I remembered something about my husband," She muttered to me deep in thought, "and my daughters…I might have a son as well…."

I smiled wistfully, "Meredith, I came to ask you a question. Have you figured anything out yet?"

She sighed and cupped my cheek, "Unfortunately, no dear. But you should get going to your sister. That idea you all came up with will suffice for now. I can see it being in your favor, darling. Keep your focus on that."

"Okay," I said, still rubbing her hand. "Do you want me to stay with you some more?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. Go to Lucas. I think you have more important things to worry about than me," She said, kissing my hands.

"Feel better," I whispered softly before walking away. I could feel the overwhelming emotions go through me as I shut the door on Meredith. I felt bad about leaving the witch all alone to herself as she stared blankly at the world around her. I never meant to become close with her- the Volturi's weapon that is. It was an accident really. Lizzy and I found her a few months ago and ever since then we've been secretly visiting her and each time it's like she gets a piece of herself back. I think so...

With one last glance I then walked towards Lucas. He placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort while I shrugged. "Come on, let's go to Dru and Iris," he said.

"I thought maybe something would come to her. Maybe something to speed this process up," I confessed lamely.

"Hey! Turn that frown upside down, Spark! We're almost there!" Lucas said to me jovially. "I can practically taste it!"

"I wish I felt the same way as you did, Rider," I murmured dryly.

"That's because you're the ultimate pessimist," He teased.

"You're not wrong." I chuckled.

"Come on, let's find the others," Lucas said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We walked until we got to Dru and Iris's room. They were currently playing board games with my brothers and cousin on the floor.

"Hey guys!" I said, causing the boys to look up and grin at me.

"Abby!" Bo chirped, jumping towards me. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Whatcha guys up to?" I asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist n a hug.

"We're playing some games before we have to go to bed," Bo explained.

"Tomorrow father, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Aro will be watching our training," Wes explained, his voice sounding rather unsettling. He and Stefano shared worried looks with one another.

"Don't worry boys, it'll be okay," Dru reassured them, running a hand through Wes's hair. "I used to have to do them growing up, and it'll be okay. They won't get mad."

"He's been getting mad though," Stefano said softly. "Last time they watched us, father said I didn't master it properly. He made me practice with my powers for another five hours."

"It'll be fine, boys. I promise," I said, kneeling beside them. "I need to talk to Dru and Iris for a few moments, so how about you guys get ready for bed and we'll read you a story before Chelsea comes to make sure you're in bed."

"Alright," they all said simultaneously before leaving me alone with the other adults.

"So…I hear you can connect us even better to the family?" I asked Iris softly.

She nodded, "Yes, we're just waiting for Lizzy and we're going to try to do this soon. We're thinking the day the brothers leave for Greece which is also the day before your birthday. Hopefully, we'll have an easier time doing this. Since Lizzy can project her shield even better…The brothers are too occupied with everything else going on to realize what we're about to do."

"Do you think this'll get us anywhere?" I asked softly.

"Abs, we'll get out. The one time Lucas and I tried it didn't work, but this time we'll get there. We have people on the outside rooting for us. We'll do this," Dru whispered, clasping my hand.

"We have to do it sometime this week," Iris declared. "The sooner, the better. The brothers are getting ready for war. They keep leaving the castle which obviously means something and we can't forget that the stakes are high considering how many people are now joining the guard."

"Don't remind me," Lucas muttered, taking a spot besides us. "This is going to be one hell of a war, isn't it?"

"That it is," I answered, looking back at Lucas with worried eyes. He gave me a glance of reassurance before grasping my free hand. This was going to be hard, but let's just hope that we're not on the losing side because if we mess this up, we could let the Volturi be one step closer to destroying everything we hold dear.

*Lizzy's POV*

I closed the book I had been reading for the last hour and placed it in my lap. I look up all around at the Volturi's library. It was massive and in the last two years I feel like I've gone through at least a good seventy-five percent of it, five percent I had already read, and the rest was still to come. I liked to read and being stuck in this castle and reading helped me gain knowledge. Through this, I did learn Greek and Russian which isn't terrible. Now I'm fluent in eight languages. I guess I'm still the winner in my family, unless Ness beat me. I know she was trying to learn German before I was taken, and Aidan was getting better in Spanish…

"Hey there, Little Cullen."

I quirk my head to see Felix walking into the room. I smiled at him as he sat down across from me in the red velvet arm chair.

"Well look who it is, the big baddie of Volturi castle," I teased, causing him to smirk at me.

"Just came to check in on you," he said.

"I'm fine," I insisted, letting my head rest against the armchair. "I just finished a book, that's all."

"You tend to get more somber when you read," He mentioned softly.

I shrugged, "I guess…It reminds me of home, that's all."

"Oh right," He replied, swallowing hard.

I sighed, "You know, my mother and I used to read every night? Have various discussions about literature…She loved to read. English as her strong suit, taught me everything in that subject. Showed me my first poem to teaching me how to read Shakespeare…By the time I was a year old I had memorized the entire play of Romeo and Juliet. Not my favorite…Probably Macbeth or Much Ado About Nothing. But none the less, I memorized it for her."

"Your mother was a fan of Shakespeare?" Felix mused.

I chuckled, "I mean, she liked his work. More than my father did. Anyway, she always had a thing for star crossed lovers. Cathy and Heathcliff, Romeo and Juliet…Hell, she loved them all. It was her soft spot, that and the Bronte sisters."

"The Bronte sisters," Felix mentioned with a soft chuckle. "I knew them you know. Died very young, but brilliant women."

"You knew the Bronte sisters?" I questioned incredulously. "And why has this little piece of information never gotten to me?"

Felix smirked, "Well, I don't know. I've met a lot of people. You know, Shakespeare could technically be added onto that list. Saw one of his plays in the 1600s."

"Jeez. You surprise me each and every day," I said, chuckling. "I've never met a famous person."

"You don't know that," Felix said to me. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll cross paths with the next president of your country or the next person to write a best selling novel. You never know."

"True," I said, shaking my head in laughter. Felix chuckled too as I let my fingers glide across the cover of the book. I bit my lip, "You know...You never talk much about your past."

Felix paused at this, "No…I don't…"

"In all these two years that's the most I ever got about your backstory," I remarked, looking up at him curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you exactly get changed?"

Felix looked at me with an intensity in his red eyes, "I…Well, I don't know how much you want to hear, but…I don't know, maybe another day, Little Cullen."

"Please tell me," I begged. "You've heard so much about my family, what about yours? I mean, your human family that is."

He sighed and bit his lip, "Well…I mean, I was born in the 1500s. Southern Italy. My father was a blacksmith for a nobleman, my mother took care of me and my siblings. It was a typical peasants life in the sixteenth century…Then, when I was sixteen I decided to leave home. Traveled to England of all places and then the Reformation happened…"

"You were part of the Protestant Reformation?" I whispered in awe. "Really?"

Felix chuckled, "Putting it that way makes me sound ancient, but I was there. I was recognized for my strength and well, it's a bit blurry, but I found myself participating in revolts. I was known for my fighting skill and my last day as a human…I fought against almost twenty men. Would've made it out, but one of the bastards stabbed me in an artery."

"Oh God," I whispered.

"I almost bled to death," He explained, chuckling darkly. "Aro noticed me. He saw my potential and well, the Volturi changed me. Showed me this life and I've been with the guard ever since then."

"That's a long time," I said softly. "Does immortality…Does it ever bore you?"

"Asking a lot of deep questions today aren't ya little Cullen?" Felix asked amusingly.

I gave him a sly grin, "What can I say? I'm inquisitive."

"That you are," he said, chuckling. He paused for a moment, "Immortality…It's not as special as morality. Each day isn't as life altering since you're not up against some clock…It has it's perks and it's had it's faults…But, it'll always be interesting that's for sure."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked him. "I mean…You…."

"What?" Felix questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "It's a dumb question."

"What?"

"You don't have a mate," I pointed out. "A lot of you don't have mates here…Didn't you ever fall in love?"

Felix scoffed, "Love? Here? Not a chance, Little Cullen."

"But I mean, many vampires I know have found their mates," I said. "My parents, my aunts and uncles, my grandparents, don't you wonder?"

"No…Let's not talk about my love life again," Felix said, shaking his head at me. "Just know, not everything is like those tall tales your family used to paint for you."

"Excuse me?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "I just asked a simple question. You don't have to ridicule me for it."

"I'm not ridiculing you, I'm just saying not everyone gets to meet their soulmate and live happily ever after like half the people in your family," Felix stated viscously. "Your sister has had hers since birth! Not all of us are that fortunate!"

"You think that's fortunate? Do you know how weird it is to have an imprint!" I fumed. "You love them, but you don't know where you're supposed to go with it!"

"Oh right, I forgot you had one too," Felix snorted, rolling his eyes. "How could I forget!"

"Will you stop that," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're depicting me like some ignorant child!"

Felix looked at me with blazing red eyes, "Well you act like it!"

"At least I don't act like an immature one!" I growled.

Before Felix could respond, the sound of footsteps caught me off. The two of us looked to where Lucas was standing in the doorway, "Bad time?"

"No," I said, shaking my head as I got up. "What's the matter Lucas?"

"The girls were looking for you, Little Red," he explained, jerking a thumb behind him. "I mean, we can put it-"

"No, we'll do it now," I said, shaking my head. I looked at Felix, "We're just finished here."

"Yes we are," Felix replied stiffly, standing up. "Anyway, you should all be heading to bed. It's almost feeding time for the brothers and the guard."

"Don't want to be around you guys when you violently murder innocents," I mumbled under my breath.

Felix glared at me, but I ignored him as I walked towards Lucas. I could tell he wanted to say something to me, but the two of us just walked in silence towards the other corridor. I wasn't in the mood and even though I wanted to go home, I just wanted to get away from the confusion that was my life right now.

* * *

 **A/N: So the girls are in a bit of a pickle right now. Don't worry, they're figuring this all out. Next time we'll hear from the Cullen's again, but in the meantime keep on a look out for the next update :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

*Lily's POV*

I sat on Ethan's lap right by Kate and Garrett. The two were mimicking us, but at the same time they were intensely making out. Now we were just missing my parents and the trio would be complete.

Renesmee calls us the sex trio. Not exactly my favorite label, considering my mother and father are apart of the group, but none the less it did make sense. We were always the couples getting caught in tricky situations involving sex. As much as I hate it, I can't deny it...

"Your little kitchen escapade reminds me of the time Katie and I did it on the library floor," Garett told us earlier after we finished telling him and Kate about how Renesmee found us. The nomadic vampire smirked, "Carmen was not pleased and Eleazar looked like he wanted to burn us alive. Tanya found it hilarious though."

"Oh, my sister," Kate said, sighing. "She needs someone in her life. Tanh's been lonely ever since she became the group's ultimate third wheel."

My dad used to tell me how he thought Tanya was going to be Masen's mate in the beginning. Well, before Grace. That weird, crush on the one guy and then hit up his offspring kind of deal. Not that I necessarily approved, but knowing our family and the rate at which we go…I wouldn't have been surprised.

Anyway, after Kate mentioned that little memory it made the two of them start their little make out session and that's how Ethan and I got stuck here.

"I forget how rainy it is here," Ethan teased, looking up at the cloudy skies.

I chuckled as I leant back against him, "I mean, it is one of the rainiest towns in America."

"I wouldn't mind moving back here one day," Ethan said. "Raise a family…"

"A family?" I questioned, raised eyebrows. "We're not even married yet," I pointed out, chuckling.

Ethan shrugged, "True, but just thinking. That's all, I want a future with you."

"I do too," I said, entwining my hand with his. "But jeez, caught me off guard a bit. Let's finish college first."

"Of course," Ethan said, laughing.

I chuckled and snuggled against Ethan. I loved that the two of us were going to college together. I wasn't sure what I was studying, various topics while Ethan is trying out biology. This is his third time going, decided to spice things up. He was encouraging me to try looking into teaching or something- but I'm still not sure.

I then looked around. I could see Daniel Scott, the Lexington's younger brother, was currently talking to George Knight. George was an old friend of Zach's. This time we had a lot more people and it felt like our home in Forks was supernatural central.

Various vampires were starting to gather at our house and other creatures. A lot of them were recruited by not just our family, but the Lexingtons. We had many of the same families that came here to vouch for Renesmee before I was born. Covens such as the Egyptians, the Amazons, the Irish, and so on. Then the Lexingtons and even the Martin-Sanders Clan were recruiting witches. There was a lot of hubbub.

Speaking of the Lexington twins, they've taught me a lot about my powers. I still get a little fuzzy with the connection, but, at least I have control over my power now so my biological ghost parents can't just make me go under whenever they feel like it. I can control it in a way where I stay grounded, but sadly I haven't been able to see my birth parents since then. Ethan said that maybe they've moved on, but I've met others. I've briefly seen the ghosts of some girl Bree Tanner and her mate, Diego roaming the forest of Forks. I still haven't gotten a hold of them, but we'll see.

"Auntie Lily!" a voice exclaimed.

I look to see Masen, Grace, and little Tyler running towards me. A smile spread across my face as I got up from my boyfriend's lap and headed towards my nephew.

"Tyler!" I cheered, picking up the little boy and hugging him tightly to me. "How's my favorite kid?"

"Good," He giggled, slinging his arms around my neck.

"Hey buddy," Ethan said, causing Tyler to break out into a grin.

"Uncle Ethan!" He exclaimed, causing me to shift my nephew into my boyfriend's arms. Ethan chuckled as Tyler crawled all over him.

"Lily!" Grace said, greeting me with a soft hug.

"Grace!" I exclaimed, hugging her back. The blonde haired witch looked so much better than she did two years ago. Now frozen at the age of eighteen, her blonde hair pinned into a messy bun while her smile shined. I will always be grateful that we didn't lose her that fateful day.

"And how's my person?" Masen asked, walking up to me.

"Pretty good and how's my person?" I said, chuckling as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. Masen chuckled and swirled me around a bit before putting me down.

"Ditto," he replied, placing a hand on my arm. The two of us smiled until Tyler's squeals interrupted us. Masen and I both shared amused looks as the youngest member of our family dangled from Ethan.

"Masen! Grace! Tyler!"

I look to see Renesmee making her way down the steps of our home. Tyler's eyes lit up seeing his aunt as he was then passed from Ethan to Ness. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Nessie!" Tyler chirped, hanging from her hip.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Renesmee asked as she walked over towards us.

"I'm your only nephew, Auntie Ness," Tyler insisted, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"It's good to see ya sis," Masen said, hugging Ness.

"You too," Renesmee replied before going over to hug her best friend. Grace and her smiled at one another before looking towards us.

"So, what are we waiting for?" I said, shrugging. "Probably should go inside. I think Ness has something interesting to tell the whole family."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masen questioned, his eyebrows furring together.

"A lot," Renesmee said, brushing Tyler's hair. We all headed back into the house where most of the main crowd was gathered. Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Alice, my parents, Ava, Zach, Elaine, Robert, Cordelia, the Denali's, the Lexingtons, Aiden, Jen, and Seth.

"Lexie, Leah, do you mind watching the kids?" Ava asked her eldest daughter and son's imprinter.

"Yeah, sure," Lexie said hesitantly, grabbing Lucia and Tyler's hands.

"How did I end up becoming a babysitter?" Leah muttered as Tommy hoped into her arms.

"Happens to the best of us, Leah," Jake quipped, patting her back.

"We gotta really stop imprinting on kids," Seth teased. "They're getting free babysitters. We should start charging."

"Please, it's the least you wolves can do for this whole traumatic experience," Uncle Edward remarked. "Trust me. I thought one was enough to put me in the grave. But oh no, then…"

The two of them grew quiet remembering Lizzy. Seth's eyes faltered and so did Uncle Edward's.

"That's why we're here," Renesmee declared, her voice wobbly. "I need to tell the family what happened to me before I came here…"

"Something bad happen?" Grandma Esme asked fearfully.

"No. Not really, I don't think it's bad," Renesmee said, biting her lip. "I...I...You see, I was approached by a member of the Volturi guard."

This had a few members of our family growling. Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella looked like they were out for blood. I noticed Masen as he held on tightly to Grace. His brown eyes stone cold.

"Who was it?" Grandpa Carlisle asked, being the first to break the silent tension.

"Felix," Renesmee answered softly. "He approached me when I took out the trash…He was oddly _helpful_. He's been Lizzy's guard the last two years. Said something about being able to communicate with them."

"And you trust him?" Aunt Bella questioned.

Renesmee nodded, "Something about how he approached the situation-"

"Felix can't be trusted," Uncle Edward snarled.

"I agree," added Uncle Jasper. "He's been with the Volturi for as long as I can remember."

"He's been with the guard longer than I've been around," Grandpa Carlisle confirmed. "For him to break ties with his masters is highly unlikely."

"Felix wasn't terrible," Robert mentioned, looking towards his mate who nodded in agreement. "He and Demetri used to joke around with us."

"They kept to themselves, but Felix isn't a horrid man," Cordelia spoke up. "As a child he used to play games with Dru and I. Not everyone in the Volturi was awful…"

"I agree with Miss Cordelia," Eleazar chimed in quietly. "The Volturi members themselves were not always cold. Jane and Alec aren't the most friendly and neither are the brothers, but there are members that are vampires just like us. However, I can't see Felix straying from his loyalty. In all the years that I have known him, he hasn't strayed from the people who created him. Vampires in the coven who were turned by the brothers rarely stray from the brothers."

"He seems attached to Lizzy," Renesmee mentioned. "I don't know what it is, but I have to trust my gut. I have to take this as a sign from Lizzy and I believe it. I believe that they're going to try to communicate with us."

"But why now?" Masen pointed out. "It's been two years. The last time they contacted us was that night you saw Lizzy in a dream. Since then we haven't been able to get in reach with them. We don't even know what Abby or Lizzy look like now. They've obviously grown, so how can you be positive if you do get a dream that it'll be them?"

"I just do," Renesmee insisted, touching a spot on her neck where a necklace used to dangle. "I don't know why it took so long, but I believe they're trying to get to us. I have to believe it. It's all we've gotten and the last two years haven't been easy. Might as well try and see if this is true or not."

"And you're willing to risk this?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

"Yes. For my sister, for my cousin, and for our friends," Renesmee stated fiercely. I could tell Jake, Aunt Bella, and Uncle Edward didn't seem too keen, but I don't think they were going to fight her on this one. "I believe it to be true, so I'm going to wait for something whether you all want to join me or not."

"I believe her," Violet announced. "Maybe…Maybe it's time for us to try to find Jamie, Daniel's father and Meredith's husband. He might be able to help us."

Daniel snorted, "I haven't heard from my father in decades. What makes you think he's going to come now?"

"We'll tell him Meredith's been found. She's been resurrected, however she's brainwashed and to rescue her we're going to need his help. I'm sure he'll want to see her again," Hazel said. "And he must know something about the originals. Jamie has Meredith's personal spell book. The one the Williams, Rider, and Leonardo family have had a hold of- that was the original text of Stephanie, Meredith's mother and the original witch. Meredith was more complex and that book he has could help us."

"I'll try," Daniel muttered. "But I won't make any promises. You know how dad is."

"We know. Jamie loves you and he loves Hazel and I like his own. He's just stubborn and hot headed," Violet added wistfully. "We'll find him, Danny. He'll help us, I just know it."

"Don't count on it," Daniel replied. "I doubt he'll want to face her…"

"Why is that?" My mother asked with raised eyebrows. She wasn't a fan of the Lexington's. She appreciated them, but found their secretiveness threatening.

"Because the last time he saw our mother wasn't pretty," Daniel explained. "Anyway, what makes you think he'll do it, Vi? Who the hell knows what they did to her in there…Or if she's even still with the Volturi. A lot of people would kill to have her and if they knew...This is something we can't rely on."

"He's right. The Volturi weren't the only vamps wanting to bring her back," Jackson mentioned. "A lot of people are out for Meredith."

"It's how she died, isn't it?" Edward questioned out of the blu. "A jealous witch…She tried killing your father, but your mother took the fall, didn't she."

"Yes," answered Hazel grimly. "I know we haven't said much about our past…But it's the reason why we haven't seen Jamie in years so I don't know how willing he'd do it."

"It doesn't hurt to try to find him and ask him," Violet argued fiercely. "I mean, who knows. Maybe...Just maybe! It's worth a shot! Jamie may have his issues, but he'd be there for his family! I know it's been awhile, but remember all the times he helped us hide or protected us. I know he's been flaky since Momma died...But he's not an evil man."

"I agree. I think we should try it," Maysun spoke up, who's normally quiet. Jackson came to her side and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You see, there's something I haven't been completely honest about…"

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you're going to try to summon Serena back or some crazy shit like that," Jen said, causing her sister to eye her menacingly.

"No. It's not that," Maysun snapped, shaking her head. She turned to look back at Jackson before talking to the rest of us hesitantly, "I…Serena and Lorenzo…They had children."

"What?" My dad questioned. "You gotta be kidding."

"They had a life together, ya know. That includes two daughters," May said softly.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Jacob asked.

"Did you know anything about this?" Aidan asked Jen.

We all looked towards Jen who blanched. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Yes. I do know about this."

"Jen, Nahuel, and I…We promised Serena we'd never say anything about them," Maysun explained.

"I wanted to tell you all," Jen said. She then looked towards Aidan specifically, "I had to do my sister this one justice. Those girls never did anything wrong. Iris and Josephine are innocent…"

"It's okay, Jen," Aidan said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"And this isn't a joke?" I asked.

"No," May said. She swallowed hard, "I haven't heard from either girls for awhile, but…I recently got news from Serena's youngest daughter, Jo. She told me that Iris had been gone for some time, but she's been getting dreams…"

"Dreams?" Renesmee asked, her eyes widening.

"Iris had the ability to manipulate dreams. The reason you saw Lizzy, what I now believe, is because of Iris. She's in Volterra. It has to be her. I wasn't sure, but now I am," May said.

"Jo's coming up here with her mate," Jackson added. "Probably sometime tomorrow."

"They'll be a great help if we're going to try to reach anyone on the inside," Garrett mentioned.

"I agree," Jasper added. "It's our way into the castle. This could allow our next move, Carlisle."

Our grandfather paused for a moment. He then looked at all of us and then grandma. "I think it's the right idea, Carlisle," Grandma said softly.

"Alright," Grandpa agreed. "It's time we really started planning. We have the resources and the people…If we can get anything from Jo, I think we'll be ready to get in."

"Are you sure about that?" Masen asked, rubbing his arms. I raised my eyebrows at my best friend. He shrugged, "I mean, Lizzy and I…We have a connection and I still haven't been able to reach her and…And I was there. I was so close, and I felt her near…If that doesn't work, then what else will?"

"We gotta keep trying," Renesmee said, clinging onto hope like always. "If there's a will, there's a way!"

"I agree," Grace chirped. "I think it's time we start planning a big attempt. It's been two years even though nothing has seemed to work, I think we've been too careful. We're scared of starting this war, but let's face it, if we don't then we're just letting the Volturi win. It's time to take action. A war's going to happen no matter what and it's time to finally have a battle. The Volturi won't even know what hit them."

"It's gotta be now," Ethan said. "No more waiting like Grace said because who the hell knows who they'll take or kill next."

"I'm not going to be battling in some war!" Amun, leader of the Egyptian coven yelled. "Not again, Carlisle!"

"Uncle!" Benjamin cried out, narrowing his eyes. "We are going to fight, whether you like it or not. This could be a chance for me to free myself from hiding, without worrying that the Volturi will try to come and break our coven up."

"They've already destroyed so many covens and lives already," Zach spoke grimly. "My brother and his wife are dead, the Riders are dead, the Leonardo's, Irina Denali, who's next? Do we really want to idly wait for our own demise?"

Ava nodded in agreement and held on tightly to her husband's hand. I saw Elaine looking towards her children, "No more pain. This is the last time the Volturi hurt everyone."

"So…Great, we're on the same page," Jackson exclaimed. "Now, we gotta figure this out."

"Until then, how about we dispatch for the night," I suggested, grabbing onto Ethan's hand. "It's been a long day."

"Everyone who needs rest, rest up. We got a long way coming towards us," Carlisle said.

"We'll catch up more tomorrow," Masen told me and Ethan. He looked towards Grace who was now holding Tyler, who was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him softly. "That trip to Italy really got to you…Didn't it?"

Masen bit his lip, "In some ways, yes…I just can't wait any longer, Lil. She's my sister."

"I know," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. I then kissed his cheek before patting him on the back, "Now go to your fiancé and son. I hope you two figure things out soon because I'd like to call her your wife very soon."

"I hope so too," Masen replied, smiling lightly before walking over to bring his family home.

Ethan and I then headed up the stairs of the old Forks home. I went straight for my old room. Over the last two years, Grandma Esme has renovated this place. All the original couples have their own spaces, but the rest of us who don't live here all year round get their own spaces. Aidan and Jen were in one room, Ethan and I in my old one, and Renesmee and Jacob in Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's old room. My aunt and uncle spend most of their time at the cottage now which isn't too far from Masen and Grace's place.

My room here simple, sweet, elegant. A cheery yellow on the walls, a blue and yellow floral bed spread, white whicker furniture, and various trinkets from over the years. I kept anything special to me that I didn't want traveling with me in Forks. Things like my childhood toys, photographs, and stuff like that. On my dresser was a jewelry box filled with things from Gwen and Matt.

Last year Jackson and Zach found some old stuff that belonged to my biological parents. Aidan and I split the stuff they gave us. One of the things I wear all the time is a silver heart necklace with their initials. Jackson said Matt gave it to Gwen when they found out they were expecting. Aidan has an old medallion hanging around his neck that was Matt's. That way, we have a piece of our parents wherever we go.

I sighed and looked at the pictures hanging on my wall. White framed pictures of me with my brother, cousins, aunts, and uncles. One of Masen and I linking arms around each other to Renesmee, Lizzy, and I playing tea party as little girls. My heart ached to go back to those days sometimes. When things were simpler and we didn't know the answers to anything…

My favorite picture, next to the one of me with my parents and Aidan during a vacation to Isle Esme, was this framed picture of Gwen and Matt dancing in front of a fountain somewhere in New York City. Zach and Ava had it amongst their old photographs. The moment I saw it, I needed it in my room…So I had something to look at while they were gone. Right besides that was a picture of Ethan's parents, Nora and Dylan, on their wedding day.

"You thinking about them?" Ethan asked me, noticing how I was starring at the picture.

"Yeah," I answered. "Especially since I haven't been able to contact them with my power…"

Since I haven't heard from my parents, I've still kept trying to find them. Hell, I even tried Ethan's parents and Grace's father and still got nothing, so I don't know how reliable this power of mine is. Doesn't want to help me find the people I want.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they've moved on?" Ethan questioned.

I shrugged, "I don't know much about the afterlife, but it's possible…I just…I want to see them one more time….I hope to."

Ethan nodded, not pressing me for anymore questioning. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and the two of us laid on the bed. His blue eyes watching me closely. "I love you, _mo ghràidh_ ," He said, softly.

"I know," I replied, giggling a bit. I rubbed his chin with my fingers. "I love you too."

The two of us then fell asleep. I don't have any idea about what any of what we talked about today meant…But little did I know very soon, everything was about to make a lot more sense.

*Dru's POV*

"Iris, babe, are you sure this'll be safe?" I asked my girlfriend, running a hand through her hair.

My beautiful blonde beauty shrugged. She looked at me with her gray eyes with uncertainty but hope, "It's the only chance we got. If we can communicate with them, that means there's a slight chance of getting out of here."

"I know," I said, sighing. My stomach suddenly felt like lead thinking of Cordelia. My beautiful little sister. It's been two years. Two years since I last saw my niece. Two years since I talked to my sister or Robert.

"Why are you so uncertain about this?" Iris asked me quietly.

"I mean the last time we did this, we couldn't even do it for that long!" I pointed out. "You and Lizzy could've died."

"We didn't," Iris said, raising her eyebrows. "It won't kill us. We'll be fine. I've done this before…"

"Like once or twice," I pointed out, running a hand through my hair.

"Love, listen to me," Iris said softly, placing her hands on my shoulders. She smiled softly and placed a loose strand of hair behind my hair. "Everything will be fine and I know it's not my safety you're scared about. Please, talk to me."

I sighed. The tears were welling in my eyes as I tried to form my words, "I just…What if it doesn't work? What if we end back in here and we stay here for the rest of forever?"

"That's not going to happen," Iris told me gently.

"He always finds a way to bring me back to this hell hole," I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes. Iris watched me while I sobbed like some helpless animal. "We got out of here once before but by the skin of our teeth. Now somehow I found myself waltzing into this place reliving every single thing I tried so desperately to get away from. That's all my father has ever done…Torture me and torture me…Iris…"

"Shhh," My girlfriend hushed me. She brought me into her arms and I buried my face into her shoulder, "That won't happen…I won't let it happen. I love you way too much, Dru. Once we're out of here, we're out of here for good. No one's going to ruin what we have. We're going to leave this castle and live our lives. We'll be with our families and no one can ever ruin that. Understood?"

"Alright," I agreed, breathing heavily. Iris smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Now, turn that frown upside down. It pains me to see you unhappy," Iris said, running her hands through my hair.

"Okay," I replied with a watery laugh. The odd thing was…In midst of all this hell I was able to find the one person that completed me. I never thought I'd actually find a soulmate, but I did and she's one of the best things that had ever happen to me.

I then pressed my lips to Iris' lips and the two of us found ourselves on one of the chairs. Iris curled in my lap as our lips molded with one another.

"Hey!" The two of us turned to see Lucas in the doorway. The moment he caught wind of what was happening, he froze. "Ah…I'll just-"

"Here, you two talk. Maybe you'll knock some sense into her, Rider," Iris proclaimed, getting up from my lap. She then smiled at me, "I'll see you later, love."

"See ya," I said, kissing her lips once more before she scurried out of the room. Lucas then looked at me with raised eyebrows, "You two are very serious."

"She's my mate," I stated simply, smiling dreamily.

"I'm happy for you," Lucas told me sincerely. "You deserve someone to treat you right, Dru."

"Thanks, Lu," I said, causing him to chuckle at his hated nickname. "Speaking of which, what's with you and my little sister? The two of you have gotten very chummy lately."

"Chummy?" Lucas sputtered the word out. His cheeks tinted slightly pink as he shook his head seriously. "Me and sparky? Not in a million years. She's been nagging me since she was a stupid kid-"

"To be fair, the two of you have only known each other really since she was fourteen," I mentioned slyly.

"No. Not Abby. I'm her protector, nothing more and nothing less," Lucas stated firmly. "Me and Sparks, no. Nada."

"I see the way you look at her," I mentioned. "You can't deny that."

"How I look at her? I look at her like she's Abby," He scoffed, shaking her head. "She's a good friend…"

"Yeah. You look at her like she's some sort of goddess. The way anyone looks at the person they know they want to spend the rest of their life with," I chimed, smirking at him. "I look at Iris the same way, my beautiful princess."

"Now you're getting serious. This is just love sick Dru talking," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Well you have my blessing," I teased with a wink.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "How about we talk about other things, like how we should be getting ready with this plan of ours."

"Oh. Right, that," I said dryly.

"Is this what Iris meant by talk some sense into you?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows. "You're scared to do this, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just worried. I don't want my father finding out or I don't know…I'm worried about this whole thing Lucas. I just want only the best for me and Iris. For all of us."

"I want that too, Dru," Lucas said, patting my arm gently. "I want that too…"

The two of us sat in silence for a few moments before talking about our plan. I wasn't sure about this all or how this was going to go…But it had to work. It just had to.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting interesting! Hope you all enjoyed- keep on the look out for the next update and please review :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

*Lizzy's POV*

"Is Felix giving you trouble?" Heidi teased as the two of us walked side by side down the hallways of the Volturi castle. Right behind us were Abby and Demetri, the four of us were all headed for the training room.

"I guess you can say that," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Men are so much different than us," Heidi remarked, chuckling as she shook her head.

"Well Felix is a private man," Demetri said fondly, almost a little proud as well. "I should know. He's one of my best mates."

"You two are practically married," Heidi mentioned, shaking her head in amusement the thought.

"Well when you're coven mates with a guy for over multiple centuries, you get to know them quite well," Demetri said, chuckling.

"That you do," replied Heidi, smirking. "Anyway, I hate to be off but I have a few appointments."

"Appointments? You mean dinner, right _cara_?" Demetri remarked.

I shivered at the thought while the two red eyed vampires chuckled. "Don't worry, there's a couple nice group of deer coming your way my dears," Heidi said, winking at my cousin and me.

"Thanks Hides," Abby replied.

"I don't know how you guys stay on that lifestyle," Demetri mumbled, looking quite shocked at the thought. "Human blood is…Very good."

"I've heard," Abby said, shaking her head. "Anyway, it's the one thing we're still going to hold on if we have to be here."

"Fair point," Demetri responded, shrugging.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Heidi sung as she started to head down the next hallway. "Abby, Lizzy- shopping later?"

"Shopping!" Abby and I both agreed enthusiastically. It was surprisingly my favorite activity here since it was the only time we ever got to leave the walls of Volturi and explore the streets of Italy. Normally it was Demitri, Heidi, Felix, Lucas, Abby, and I that got out. The boys weren't allowed to leave the walls, which made my heart sting. The fact they haven't known another life outside of this one.

As much as I hated being in Voltera, I loved Italy. The country was charming and the people were great. I just wish I was living here under different circumstances.

When we got into the training room, Wes, Stefano, and Bo were waiting for us. I could see Lucas and Felix were talking. I groaned. I should've known he was going to be here, but at the same time I really wasn't looking forward to seeing him at all.

"Come on, let's go cuz," Abby said, giving me a soft smile.

"He won't bite," Demitri added with a sly grin.

We then headed to the middle of the training room. Felix caught my glance and I frowned at him. That seemed enough to look away from me.

"So, let's practice kids," Demetri said, slapping his hands together. "Who wants to take me on today."

"I call Demo!" I exclaimed automatically. Demetri and Abby both hysterically laughed at this while Felix sent me a sour glance. Lucas even chuckled as he patted the bigger vampire on the back. Normally, I'd be the first one to say I wanted to be partner's with Felix, but, not today.

"Alright, let's go Little Cullen," Demitri said, nudging me over to a free area to practice.

"Don't worry, I'll be your partner, Felix," Abby teased, walking over to him.

"Abs!" Lucas cried out.

"Yay! We get Lucas!" Wes exclaimed, causing all three boys to grin at the Lux Lamia.

"Oh boy," Lucas muttered before he was then toppled by one vampire hybrid and two energetic lux lamia boys.

"So, you're really mad at him...Aren't you?" Demetri mentioned as we moved back and forth, practicing our moves.

"Sort of. I don't want to talk about it," I said, looking away from his glance. "It's stupid. Anyway, I rather focus on being the best. I learned that from the best."

"Little Cullen, if this was two years ago I would've thrown you across the room just for looking at Felix the wrong way, but you, my little red head, are one of the feistiest little vamps I've met," he told me. "Well, next to Heidi…And Abby."

"I'm flattered, but what about Chelsea and Corin?" I asked him teasingly.

"Eh. They're badass, but they don't know how to make my undead skin crawl," Demetri said, picking me up by the waist.

"Well, good," I answered, quickly catching him off guard and throwing him to the floor. He then slammed to the group like a sack of potatoes, but he just couldn't help but laugh at the same time.

"Good job, kid," Demetri said, patting the top of my head once he got up. I looked towards Felix, smirked, and shrugged before going back to fighting Demetri. I don't care if he helped us with contacting my sister, he still shouldn't be a jerk to me.

*Abby's POV*

"Alright kiddos, let's give Uncle Lucas a time out," Lucas pleaded tirelessly. Bo was hanging around his neck while Stefano and Wes each grabbed a leg and were currently hugging on for dear life. I was surprised seeing how rowdy Stefano was getting. He was always the more serious of the bunch, and even he was having a good time tonight.

"No! Let's train some more!" Wes exclaimed.

"Or let's play a game!" I cheered, causing the boys to chirp in agreement. I giggled and looked at Lucas. He was trying to seem unamused, but I could see there was a flicker of adoration for the boys in his eyes.

"Please LuLu!" begged Bo, hugging the older man's head tightly. I chuckled when Bo called him LuLu. It reminded me of Lily when she wanted to irritate him...

I sighed as I thought some more about my cousin. I think about my family back home all the time, but I'm normally thinking about my parents. Sometimes I forget to think about the others like Masen or Lily. I think Aidan, Jen, and Seth often. I normally try to think of how things would've played out without the Volturi. Liz and I were around the same ages as them so we probably would've all done some cool high school things together.

"Alright, alright," Lucas said, shaking his head in laughter. "I'm sure there's something we can do to get your ya ya's out."

"Yay!" the boys cheered.

"Stefano! Boniface! Wesley!"

We all stopped in our tracks at the sounds of those familiar, ear piercing voices that always succeed in making my skin crawl. I swallowed hard to see Aro standing in the doorway. Sulpicia was beside him. She looked like some motionless zombie, as always. Stef and Wes let go of Lucas's legs. Lucas then let Bo slide off his shoulders and into his arms. The little boy snuggled close to Lucas, almost as if he was scared of what was going to happen next.

"Come here! There is no time for playing!" Aro scolded.

"Yes, father."

"Yes, uncle."

"Now come, children. We're going to practice with your abilities," Aro said, motioning them to follow him.

They looked at Lucas and I with scared eyes. I sighed and with a heavy heart, I motioned for them to go.

"We'll see you guys later," I said softly, a hand laying on top of Wes's head. "Now go."

Lucas let Bo down and the youngest of the boys grabbed onto his elder brother's hand. Stefano drew the boy close and they headed towards their father and mother.

I stood close by Lucas and he grabbed my hand. The two of us watched as Sulpicia brought the kids to the other room, leaving us with Aro.

"I expect you'll behave while we're gone," Aro told us warningly. "I won't tolerate anything, do you understand? I have no problem taking out your entire family."

"Understood," I said, my voice hard. "No need for the threats."

Aro narrowed his eyes at me, "One day, Abrianna, you will accept me as your father. It's been two years and you still haven't learned. You're just like Drusilla. Arrogant with your head clouded in the gutter."

"At least I know where I belong," I replied.

Aro looked like he wanted to say more, but Lucas stepped in. "Why don't I bring Abby- Abrianna back to her chambers. No funny business. I promise."

"I'm watching," Aro stated before walking away.

I took a deep breath, sighing in relief. I then looked up at Lucas who gave me a small smile, "That could've gone ten times worse."

"That it could've," I replied, shaking my head.

My biological father started getting shorter with me around last year. It had been a year since we were with the Volturi and I was really starting to give up hope. I pulled the whole rebellious teenage thing. I think Dru was proud of me, in a sad kind of way. Anyway, since then Aro's been on thin ice with me.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for that shopping trip anyway," Lucas mentioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably," I said, shrugging. "I don't feel like shopping right now after that."

"They'll be fine," Lucas told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Aro wouldn't hurt his prized jewels."

"I think that's what makes me the saddest," I said softly. "He treats them like weapons…I don't know how Cordelia or Dru became the way they did. I…If I didn't have Jasper or Alice…Who the hell knows what would've become of me. Those brains have heart, even if they're brainwashed by their father half of the time."

"I know, Abbs. I know," Lucas said to me, rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"It's been two years, Lucas. Two years and I'm still not comfortable here," I told my friend.

He didn't say anything and just let me continue. "And you know what, I can't wait for the day I see my parents again because they never treated me like that!"

"Come here," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around me. "I think someone needs a hug."

"Oh shut up," I muttered, my face pressed up against the leather of his jacket.

"You're not as annoying as you used to be, Sparky," Lucas said to me, chuckling.

"Don't make me spark you to Antartica," I mumbled.

"Hey, this is a compliment, hun," Lucas said, chuckling. "I was just going to say that you've grown up and in a few days you're going to be this awesome full grown adult."

"That my parents missed seeing grown up," I added glumly.

"So what!" Lucas cried out, looking back at me. "They saw you grow up, and hell, Abbs look at Ethan and Jen. They're far older than you and they're probably still running to Esme and Carlisle for parental support. Listen to me when I say that they'll still be raising you when we get back."

"I can't wait to see them again," I said, sighing as we pulled apart. "Anyway, let's go. We should really finding Liz, Demo, and Heidi."

"You got that right," Lucas said, nudging me playfully. "Screw this serious crap."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "You really don't like it when things get too dense?"

"Life is hard enough," Lucas replied, shrugging. "Let's try to escape the hard and focus on the fun."

"Words of wisdom by Lucas O. Rider," I remarked, giggling. "Couldn't have said it any better."

"Thanks, Abs," He said, placing an arm around his shoulder. The two of us then met up with Heidi, who had a scarf upon her head and a big pair of sunglasses. Demo was right beside her with his heavy cloak. Felix and Liz stood side by side, neither of them saying a word to one another.

"Let's go shopping _ragazze_ and _ragazzi_ and celebrate miss Abby's fourth birthday!" Heidi sung, motioning forward. "I've waited all day for this."

"You heard the lady, let's go," Demetri said, ushering us like cattle.

"We're going, Demo. Calm ya horses," Lucas teased.

I sighed as I walked beside my cousin. Lizzy smiled as we walked forward.

 _"_ _This might be our last time with them,"_ Lizzy said via her power. She looked at me with her big green eyes. They were surprisingly kind of sad.

Tomorrow night, while the brothers were in Greece, we were going to try to communicate with our family and if that's to work, within time we would be back home with the people we love.

 _"_ _I know_ ," I replied in my mind. I then grabbed her hand, _"Might as well enjoy this while we can."_

 _"_ _I hate to admit it, but I'll miss them,"_ Lizzy told me. _"Maybe…Maybe one day we could do this…As friends."_

 _"_ _I hope so too, Liz_ ," I replied. I then looked towards Demo and Heidi. The two of them were bantering, like always while Felix joined in to mediate and tease. I hate to admit it, but I was going to miss them a bunch too. I hated this coven, but not all it's members. They've grown on me…

"We should hit the entire block," I spoke up.

"I like the sound of that," Heidi said, cheering.

"Oh please no!" Demetri groaned, causing Lucas and Felix to laugh.

"Don't worry, Demo. We'll go somewhere you like," I said, patting his back.

"We better," the vampire said, rushing forward. I laughed as Liz and I walked side by side. The Italian city was hustling and bustling tonight. Heidi was leading us while she charmed practically every male human she came across.

I watched the street performers in the street, singing beautiful Italian melodies and families buying their children gelato. It was one perfect night and I hoped Demetri, Heidi and Felix would remember this instead of the time we betrayed their coven…I hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Longtime no see! Hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for more!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

*Masen's POV*

I was tossing and turning. I could hear the howling of wolves from the pack, many of them were out patrolling right now. The entire reservation and Cullen lands were on high alright. Grace and I were on the boarder between both lands so in a way, we were right smack in the middle of this all.

I turned my head and looked towards Grace. She was sound asleep, her eyes shut tightly as she faced towards me. I couldn't believe that my fiancé, in the last two years, has transformed into this amazing, all powerful witch. The Lexington's and Elaine helped her control her power. Elaine's even been practicing again. Many of us have improved with our powers, which as really good. Robert and Cordelia even gained more control considering the Volutri's methods back when they were in Italy consisted of using their powers only when they needed so their training was very limited and odd. I think they've been able to harness it in a new, interesting way.

I wondered if they were making Lizzy and even Abby do the same. Abby, who we're not even sure has a power.

That's also why I've been up lately. Thoughts of Lizzy swimming in my head. Whatever she's been so worried about recently has been making it's way into my mind. I don't get images, just thoughts and feelings. Thoughts about Felix, something about him pissing her off to wanting to be home….It made my heart ache.

Slowly, without wanting to wake up my fiancé, I got out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. I then quietly put my boots on and went outside.

The air was still tonight and the stars were blazing. I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed out to go for a walk. I just wanted to clear my head for a bit. Try not to think about Lizzy or the Volturi. Or being in Italy for that matter.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I turn around to see my father behind me. His eyebrows raised as he walked towards me.

"I'm kind of past that age, Dad," I remarked lightly.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "No…I don't think you'll ever be."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling though as he approach me from the side. "Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"Just for a walk," He explained. "I should be asking you the same."

"I'm walking too," I replied simply, shrugging. "And…I couldn't sleep. I haven't been sleeping recently and I know I don't need it…But I don't…I don't feel rested."

"It's because you visited Volturi, isn't it?" my dad asked. "You're thinking about Lizzy."

"A bit," I answered, sort of muffled. "I just feel like a part of me is torn out…I can't describe it."

"I know the feeling, son," My dad replied, shaking his head. "I feel the same way…"

Being a father myself now, I couldn't imagine what my father and my mother are going through. Things are different when you have children and when I think about losing Tyler, in any possible way, I want to tear myself to pieces. I can't imagine what sort of raging war is going on in my dad's head. I know he almost lost it when he and mom broke up…Who the heck knows what's going on in that brain of his now.

"I never thought I was going to be a parent," My dad continued, his eyes still. "I thought for the longest time I was going to be damned to this life for the rest of eternity. Then your mother happened and I thought that was all I needed…Never in a billion years thought that I could have a child…Let alone three. And now with Lizzy's gone…It doesn't feel real."

"I know, Dad. I know," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"What are my boys up to?" I look to see my mom in the vicinity now. She had a soft smile on her face as she trotted towards us.

"Just bonding," I replied, causing my dad to shake his head. Mom chuckled as she came over to place a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you doing, baby?" she asked me.

"Fine. Just restless, that's all," I told her, shrugging.

She nodded, brushing my hair back. Mom sighed, "Why don't you go back to Grace before she gets worried. I have a feeling that she doesn't know where you went."

"That, and I think someone followed you here," my dad added.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"Tyler Edward Cullen, we can smell you from here," My mother spoke up.

Suddenly, my son peaked out from where he was hiding behind a tree trunk. He looked ashamed as he walked forward, "I'm sorry about that, Gran."

"Don't apologize to me, baby," my mother said, picking him up in her arms. "I think you should really be apologizing to your Daddy."

Tyler then looked at me tearfully, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, buddy," I said, picking him up so he was cradled in my arms. "Now, come on. Let's head back to the house before Momma starts to wonder where we are."

"Okay," Tyler replied sleepily.

"Say goodnight to Gran and Grandpa," I said, motioning to my parents.

"Night night," He said as my parents each gave him a kiss goodnight on the top of the head.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," My mom said, kissing my cheek.

"Try to get some rest," My dad added, patting my back before running back to the cottage with my mother. I then looked at my boy who was starring at me with his bright blue eyes and a sheepish smile.

"I'm not mad, but why were you out here?" I asked Tyler. "It's dark and freezing."

Tyler shrugged, "I just wanted to follow you."

"Well, don't follow Daddy like that again," I told him warningly. "You could've gotten lost."

"I wouldn't have," My son replied, rolling his eyes. "I know the woods very well."

"Still, don't. It worries Mom and me," I told him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"But you were sad, Daddy," he said, his eyelids dropping. "I don't want you to be sad. I know you miss Aunt Lizzy, but we'll find her. We'll find her and Aunt Abby, Uncle Lucas, and Auntie Dru…We'll find them all."

"That we will," I said, patting my son on the back. He sighed as he leant against my chest, his breathing evening out. Gently, I covered my jacket around the two of us, holding him close to my body. I know my body was cool, but at least hoped this would give him some warmth.

When we got back to the house, Grace was waiting for us on the couch. Leave it to my mother to be right.

My fiancé was sitting there, legs crossed as she stared off into the darkness. The moment she saw me and Tyler though, I could see the pure relief on her face.

"There you two are!" Grace exclaimed, jumping up. "I thought something terrible happened! I went to see if you where you went and I thought maybe you went into Tyler's room, only find out both my boys were gone."

"Sorry about that, love," I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I needed to go for a walk, and somebody decided to follow."

Grace chuckled as she looked down at Tyler. "What are we going to do with him?" she mused out loud, pressing a kiss to his head.

She then looked at me and ran her hands through my hair, "And what am I going to do with you, Mason Anthony Cullen."

"It was Lizzy again," I explained.

"I had a feeling," she said softly. Grace then grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go to bed. Rest while you can."

"Okay," I agreed, following her up the stairs to our bedroom. Gently, I placed Tyler in the middle of the bed, right in between Grace and I. My fiancé smiled as the two of us looked at each other and our sleeping son.

"I have a feeling things are going to get better for us, Mase," Grace whispered. "They just have to."

"I hope so," I responded, grabbing onto her hand tightly. Even though I didn't get any sleep, it was relaxing just to be in the company of Grace and Tyler. The only things holding me together lately, but I was lucky to even have them.

*Renesmee's POV*

I quickly looked over some flashcards for my anatomy class. I had to go back by Tuesday and I wasn't looking forward to it. My mind was too occupied. I wanted to stay here and help out, but I knew I wasn't going to be much help if I didn't go back to LA. I knew I would be fine if I missed a few classes, after all I was probably top in the class. I was only really doing this to be certified as a doctor and learn all the tricks of the trade, but that could easily be done with the help of my grandfather. I mean, not to get cocky, but I doubt any of my classmates delivered their nephew by c-section before.

"Are you all packed, babe?" Jacob asked me, snaking his arms from behind me. "We have an early flight on Monday morning so we'll be back just in time for your three-thirty class."

"Yeah. That suitcase is always moving back and forth between LA and Seattle," I muttered, looking at the darn thing in the corner of my room.

Jake and I were currently staying in my parents old room back in the main house. My bedroom back in the cottage was reserved for Lizzy. Most of her stuff was moved into that room because when we got her back she'd be right there.

I sighed. My dad's old bedroom has changed drastically in the last couple of years. It used to be CDs and some stupid leather couch. Now we had a bed, a T.V, and a few family items since it was a family sort of room. Pictures of me and my family were on some shelves while some childhood toys also lay around. There were even some old boardgames, some of our favorite movies and CDs, and other stuff we've collected over the years. Being in here was sentimental and nice to come back to.

"You know, we could stay up here," Jake pointed out, his hands rubbing my neck. "You're always stressed out. I hate that you're going through this and if living in LA-"

"Jake, I'm fine," I insisted, leaning against his hand. "Anyway, I'm on break in a month. Hopefully, by then everything will be sorted out. I graduate next year, might as well keep doing this since I excelled in everything."

"I wonder if you'll be even able to pass off as a doctor," Jake teased. "You're eighteen."

"I can pass off for someone in their twenties," I insisted. "After all, that one time Olivia, Lily, and I got into that bar was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, until Ethan, Jim, and I had to drag you our girlfriends back home because they got super wasted," Jake teased, chuckling. "And that only worked because you charmed them with your good looks."

"Did not," I said, nudging him playfully.

"Oh yes you did, babe," Jake replied, chuckling. "That was a good night. Someone was very horny when they got home, and then they vomited in the bushes in front of the apartment before passing out."

"Jacob Black, we can always talk about the time you got drunk with Ethan and ended up-"

"Okay, stop right there. I know where you're going with this and I'm gonna stop you right there!"

I giggled as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Anyway, Lily's in the body of a twenty two year old and the two of us look around the same age," I said.

"You're not wrong. You do look quite mature," Jake mentioned, running a hand through my hair. "Hmmm…You could pass for twenty one. You don't look like some dumb kid. You look like a mature, beautiful, adult who also happens to be young looking."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "And to think, you could've been waltzing around like some stupid sixteen year old."

"Hey, I aged a bit for that reason," Jake shot back, laughing. He then walked over and took a seat in front of me on our bed.

"I would love to do something with you right now, but there's a ton of vampires downstairs with super hearing that are probably listening to this conversation very closely," I said, causing him to laugh.

"You're not wrong," he said, sighing. "Did Alice and Jasper leave to help find Dan's dad?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice melancholy. Alice and Jasper decided to leave home to help Daniel try to find his father while Maysun and Jackson went to find her niece, Jo. Maybe one of them will have an idea of what to do. "I think it's because Abby's birthday is tomorrow. It's their second one without her, and not to mention her big birthday…Neither of them even know what she looks like or how she is now…The same goes for Lizzy."

"How old do you think Liz is?" Jake asked me curiously. "Physically, I mean. Looks the same? Acts the same?"

"I think she's still Liz," I replied, chuckling. "She's always been stubborn…And she's got heart. Lizzy wouldn't abandon our family values for some stupid Volturi B.S."

"You're not wrong. Boy, I miss bantering with her." Jacob chuckled. "I keep trying to picture her and Abby as adults…But I can't. I just see those kids…"

"Me too," I answered honestly. I sighed and leant against my boyfriend's shoulder now. "Let's try to get some shut eye…I'm exhausted and I'm sure we're going to have to talk about a bunch tomorrow."

"Probably," Jake said, wrapping his arms around me. I took a deep breath and buried my face into my boyfriend's chest. His heat flooding around me like a wave as I fell into deep sleep. My mind wandered to what Lizzy would look like now. Her red hair, if it was longer or shorter and how tall she was. Was she taller than me?

Soon, an image of her flooded inside my head. Before me was a girl. I felt like I knew her, but at the same time I didn't. She had fairly long bronze hair that went to her mid back. Her bright green eyes twinkled at me hungrily with longing and desperation, as if she was trying to take in every drop of this moment. The bright green matched with a fitting dress she was wearing that went up to her knees. She was beautiful, breath taking. She was something truly out of a dream.

"Ness!" the girl cried out. "It's me! It's Lizzy!"

"Liz?" I questioned, my voice quivering.

Suddenly, she held up the silver locket I gave Felix. When I saw that, my heart dropped and looked back at my sister. Flashbacks to two years ago hit me like a brick as I then felt my mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Lizzy," I repeated. It was her! It was really my sister! But…How is this happening… _Again?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Keep on a look out for the next update and thanks for reading :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

*Lizzy's POV*

I sighed as I read over the ancient text. This book had to date back to the earliest of centuries, still in tact and still in the Volturi's possession. It's never ceased to amaze me on everything they own. I feel like it was in the wrong hands- all of it that is. The scrolls they stole from the library of Alexandria to the countless of art pieces that belong in museums.

I groaned, wanting to shove my face into the pages. This was the only place I ever felt comfortable in the entire castle, except when the brothers decided to waltz in here then normally I'd leave. I try to avoid them as much as I possibly can.

"Are you still ignoring me?"

Speaking of people I want to avoid, I look up to see Felix starring down at me. His red eyes showing playfulness. I rolled my own and began to read my book again. Not saying a word.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Felix said, taking a seat besides me.

"Go away," I muttered, curling up against the couch.

"Not gonna happen, Little Cullen," he said, looking towards me with a softer look in his expression.

"What do you want?" I asked, groaning.

"I came to apologize," he explained. "I was very short with you and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was very unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?" I huffed, shaking my head and going back to my book. "So I guess I am just apart of the job, aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean, Elizabelle," He said, catching me off guard with the use of my full name.

"Okay, Felix. What did you mean?" I then questioned. _Too bad he doesn't have a full name_.

"I just mean, I was a jerk and I shouldn't have been," he told me sincerely.

"Wow, Felix Volturi is actually apologizing for being a jerk? What is this?" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

Felix chuckled while I tried to hide a smile. I sighed, "So…I guess this means you won't answer my question from before."

"No. Maybe one day, but not now," He said, patting my hand.

"I can live with that," I replied, smiling lightly. "So…Are you ready…?"

"Not really," he answered, pausing for a moment. "Last time you…I thought you died."

"I'm not going to die," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll be fine, Felix. Now, how are things looking up for us?"

Felix bit his lip, "Pretty good. Are you sure you want to try to risk this? Giving them-"

"Yes. I want to risk this," I stated firmly, closing my book. "And if the brothers find out…Well, they find out. We try again or just something else."

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt," Felix said.

"Look, they're gone for the next week trying to fix that issue in Greece," I said. "Even though Jane and Alec are in charge, the two of them will be too occupied with feeding and when that happens you'll take us and we'll do it quickly in Meredith's room."

"Oh…Meredith…" Felix muttered, shaking his head.

"I know you don't like her, but she's our friend now," I insisted. About a year ago, Abby and I discovered Meredith when we were playing hide and go seek with Stef and Wes. At the time she was practically a zombie, but ever since we've been visiting her she's slowly regaining who she is again.

"The Volturi haven't figured it out yet and hopefully this window of time will allow us to make some sort of plan. We'll have more time than we did before."

"I hope this works," Felix said.

"It will!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. I noticed his expression seemed distant still. "What's the matter?" I asked, causing him to look back at me curiously. "I know something's bothering you, what else is it?"

"Nothing," He said, shaking his head. "I…It's not important. What's important is getting you out of here where you're safe. That's my job as your protector."

My heart twisted at those words. Suddenly I saw Seth starring back at me with warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was talking about some stupid video game he and Aidan tried for the first time and then telling me about how much I would love it.

"Lizzy?"

I blinked and suddenly found myself starring at Felix's red eyes. He looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry about me…I'll see you later."

"Alright," he agreed.

I then got up and headed towards my room. That's when I saw Abby headed in my direction. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Men are stupid," I told her bluntly. "They're stupid and I don't need one, especially ones that think they can protect me!"

Abby nodded her head slowly, "Okay…"

"Anyway, what are you up to?" I asked her.

Abby jerked her thumb towards the nearby room, "I'm going to visit Meredith. You're welcome to come too."

"Why not," I said, walking side by side with my cousin until we entered the room. Inside, Meredith was seated on a chair. Her eyes starring out the window. In her head I see images, flashes, of memories. It's normally why I can't stand to be around her. I didn't hate Meredith, her mind gave me a headache. It never stayed in one spot. It was obviously trying to recover from whatever happened in there.

We still don't know much about her. I know she created my kind and she's a mother to those mysterious twins…But she also had a mate and a son. I also still don't know how she died in the first place. I guess the Volturi wanted to use her as their top weapon, but since the attack on Grace she slowly got useless to them. So that's why they keep her in here. I think they're hoping to use her as a mindless zombie again, but something about that night even threw Meredith off.

"Hey Meredith," Abby greeted, sitting besides her.

"Oh, Abrianna!" Meredith chirped, smiling at the girl. She then saw me and her eyes lit up, "And Elizabelle! I'm glad you came to visit."

"You seem like you're doing better," I mentioned.

"I do," Meredith told us. "I keep having the same dream though…I'm confused. I believe it may be a vision."

"A vision?" I questioned curiously.

"About a girl with bronze hair…And a wolf," Meredith said. "Something about a child…I don't know, it's quite fuzzy."

"Renesmee," I whispered, my stomach dropping.

"I think I know what you're seeing," Abby said softly. "Mer, tonight's the night. You know what I'm talking about."

My stomach twisted. We've tried escaping in the past two years, but they've never been full proof. We haven't been caught per say, they never figured out what we were doing and trying to come up with a plan ourselves is impossible since Aro and the brothers are always watching us under such close supervision. Not to mention there were countless of spontaneous mind checks. That's why I was the only one with any details. I had the shielded mind and I would be the one that could protect what I said to Renesmee.

You see, the last time I used Iris it was as a beckon, so she had no idea what had happened. In a way, Iris was just a tool.

However, why this time with Iris was going to be different is the fact we'd all be protected though thanks to Bo's memory manipulation. He's the reason we've gotten away with so many more things this year. Last year was miserable. It's the reason why it's taken so long for us to even do anything because nothing was safe, and I meant nothing. That's why we had to comply with life here, but thanks to Bo we've been able to trick the brothers.

Two years later and our allies and powers have strengthened. Now, it was only a matter of time until we got out of here. Oh, how I wished to step on American soil again.

When I was younger and I met Robert Martin for the first time, I couldn't imagine what he felt. Dru and Cordelia were born and lived only in Italy, so they knew no other life. He did. He knew what it was like to have a family and lose them to be trapped in the Volturi's castle.

However, unlike us, they were a huge secret because the Volturi didn't want anyone knowing they existed. Robert, Dru, and Cordelia prove the Volturi have been playing my family since day one. They knew Ness wasn't an immortal child, they were just looking for an excuse to destroy my coven. That's been their goal for the longest time. The Volturi want full control and my family is a threat to that. Let's face it, my grandfather and grandmother are more respected than any of the brothers. My family is pure, good…The Volturi are far from anything good and it's time they end.

"Oh, this must work," said Meredith, taking the blanket around her body and wrapping it tighter. "I must see Jamie and my children again. I must."

"And you will," I promised, coming to her side. "We all will."

"Good," said Meredith, nodding her head. "You have only an hour to do this before the brothers discover something suspicious. Don't let them get too suspicious or one of you will pay."

"Okay," Abby said softly, looking back at me with a hesitant glance in her eyes. I swallowed hard and patted Meredith on the hand.

"We need to be careful," I told my cousin. The brothers were supposed to be in Greece today but maybe they'd fix it faster. As of now, feeding was in an hour and soon the twins would be too distracted leaving us some time for me to pass information to Ness.

"The connection will be stronger this time," Abby said, motioning to the personal item in my hand. "You'll be connected closer to her and this'll give us time for you to give her whatever you need to give her."

"Right," I said, looking at the parchment that was shoved in my pocket. "Now come on, we gotta find Lucas and Felix. We want to get this over as fast as we possibly can."

"Couldn't agree more," Abby said, grasping to my hand. We then headed out into the hall

"Are you guys ready?" Lucas asked as he came walking over. "Sparky, Red."

"Ready as we'll ever be," I muttered.

"Jeez, looks like Little Red is getting even more broody," Lucas mentioned with raised eyebrows.

"Just like Uncle Edward," Abby sung, chuckling.

"Oh no, I am not a brood. If anything Masen and Dad are the broods," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can't deny the fact you have a little brood in you, Liz," Abby teased, ruffling the back of my head. "You have Aunt Bella's love of literature and her kind nature, but you have Uncle Eddie's broodiness and his stubbornness."

"As a Cullen, I would like to point out the fact every single one of us has a stubborn bone in our body," I pointed out, smirking towards Abby.

My cousin chuckled, "I can't wait to see them again."

"I agree," I said.

"Which won't happen if you two don't move it," Lucas said, his tone light as we all rushed to the meeting place.

Iris and Dru were already there waiting for us. I held Renesmee's locket tightly in my palm. _Plus que ma propre vie._ I gently opened it up to see the picture of my parents in it. They were starring at one another lovingly. I know they haven't changed in two years since they were frozen, but what would they think when they saw me? My stomach fluttered. It's been two years, I've grown into a mature sixteen year old. I'm not a child anymore.

 _Would they still want me though?_ I looked at Felix. He smiled nervously at me. _Would they accept me still for being friends with someone that's our enemy?_

"Okay. Let's try to get this show on the road without any issues," Iris said, turning towards me.

"I'm going to distract them for as long as I can, but try to do this as fast as you can," Felix told us warningly. "Jane and Alec will figure something is up. They aren't stupid."

"Roger that, Felix," Lucas said, pushing him forward. "Now go play your part. The rest of us got this."

Felix nodded, looking at us one more time before disappearing. Lucas then rubbed his hands together, "You heard the big ole vampire. Let's get this over with as fast as we can before thing one and thing two find us. Don't need to be getting in trouble today."

"Everyone ready?" Dru asked. "Iris? Lizzy?"

"As we'll ever be," I answered, the locket firmly in my hand.

I then reached out and grasped hands with Iris and soon, within seconds, everything became black. My mind was wandering for a bit, well that was until I found myself starring right back at a pair of brown eyes.

Unlike last time where we were on the islands, I wasn't sure where we were, but I didn't care. I studied my older sister, trying to take everything in about her. She was in her pajamas, her long brownish bronze hair down in carefree waves. She looked good, but I could tell she was tired, and not because she had been sleeping. There was just a mental exhaustion vibe I was getting off of her.

However, I did notice that something wasn't right. She seemed kind of dazed as she studied me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Ness!" I cried out in desperation. "It's me! It's Lizzy!"

"Liz?" she questioned, her voice quivering.

Without another word, I held up the silver locket I gave Felix.

"Lizzy," She repeated, her eyes watering. "Oh my…Lizzy, is that really you? Or is this some kind of trick?"

"It's not," I said, stepping forward. Renesmee stepped forward, but something was preventing us from embracing. "Darn connection," I muttered, looking around.

"Liz! I'm so sorry it's taken this long," Renesmee told me, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. "We're trying so hard. We really are and-"

"Don't worry. It's been hard for us to do this to. The only reason we're getting away is because the brothers have been going away," I explained.

"So it's that tight on security?" Ness asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later when I'm out of here. This is more important- we have a key piece of information," I said, taking the parchment shoved in my pocket. "This is a map. It should help come up with some sort of plan. On it is everything you need to know about this castle. We've been keeping record for the last year. Please, use it wisely. Not to go all Princess Leia on you, but you're our only hope."

"And it'll just appear in my hand?" Renesmee asked with wide eyes.

"That's what the locket was for," I explained to her. "It's so Iris has a stronger connection to bring me to you. It's hard enough for me to do this through Iris, but I'm the only one who can do this since mine is the only one protected from Aro."

Renesmee nodded as she then looked at me carefully. "You grew up so much, Liz. You're so beautiful," she told me in awe.

"Thanks, Ness," I told her, the emotion welling up inside me. I then reach out to give her the parchment. "I hope you didn't wait to get married."

"I did," Renesmee told me softly. "I won't get married until I know you're there. You and everyone else."

I knew time was running out. I wanted to stay there forever with my sister, but I then shoved the parchment towards her. "Take it. We'll be together soon. I promise!" I vowed.

"Alright," She agreed, hesitantly reaching out. It was able to reach, just by our finger tips. Ness gripping onto it for dear life. "I love you, Liz."

Before I could tell her everything I wanted to tell her, a sharp pain overcame me. I cried out as it blinded me like a tidal wave taking an entire town with it. I collapsed to the ground and held on tightly to my head.

"Lizzy!" Renesmee screamed.

"Ness! Wake up! Something's happening," I gritted through my teeth. "Someone must've found out- Wake up before you're stuck! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Lizzy!"

"I love you! You got this!" I told her painfully. My breathing labored. "I'll see you soon."

Just like that, Ness was out of this dream world. This snapped me back into the real world, but before I could comprehend what was happening I was able to put my shield up again only to fall into darkness once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 2018! I hope you all had a nice holiday season! In the meantime, thanks for reading this story still and keep on a look out for the next update! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

*Renesmee's POV*

I woke up with a start. My mind was racing as I shot up in the bed. I tried to control my breathing, but my thoughts were everywhere. _Was that even real? Was…Did I make that all up?_

My movement caused Jake to shoot up in a frenzy. He was half asleep, but he was looking around rapidly in distress, "What's happening!?"

"Shhh, everything's fine," I said quietly, looking back at my fiancé. I swallowed hard as I then tried to take my surroundings in. That's when I felt it.

"Ness…What's going on?" Jake asked, his voice sleepy. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I didn't answer. Instead I slowly lifted up my hand and opened it up to reveal a crinkled piece of paper. Jake looked at me in confusion as I then opened it up to reveal the map Lizzy had given me. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I took a deep breath.

"Please tell me what's happening," Jake begged, now looking very concerned.

"Lizzy," I said simply, looking at him with tears in my eyes. I held up the piece of paper which had him looking at me with raised eyebrows. "It's...Lizzy."

"I don't think I'm following what you're trying to say, Ness," Jake replied slowly.

I tried to think back to her face, but it was disintegrating fast. I tried to hold onto it as much as I could, but all I could see was my sister, as a baby, crying out for help.

"She's in pain, Jake," I whispered, the tears rapidly falling down my cheeks. "We have to get the others! We have to!"

"Babe, I don't know what's happening. Please, calm down," Jake pleaded, grasping my arms in an attempt to calm me down.

"Lizzy sent me a message," I told him, my throat tightening. I then held up the parchment, "She left me this! She left me a way to find her! We gotta get her Jake, we just have to!"

"What's going on?"

Jake and I both looked up to see my grandparents standing in the doorway. I could also see Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett close behind them.

"Mutt, you didn't upset her, did you?" Aunt Rose growled protectively.

"No! Why would I, Blondie!?" Jacob hissed.

"We heard what you said, dear," Grandma Esme said, walking forward to be my side. "What happened?"

"She came to me in a dream, like last time," I said, hiccuping. Jake gently grasped my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on my skin. I then showed them the map, "Except this time, she gave me the key to their escape."

Grandma gasped and looked towards my shocked Grandfather. My aunt and uncle also had mixtures of shock and surprise written across their faces.

"Quickly. It's time to call a family meeting," Grandpa announced, looking towards everyone. "We'll meet at Bella and Edward's cottage. Rose, tell them we're coming. Emmett get Alice and Jasper, they're out patrolling. Esme, get Masen and Grace, and I'll get the Elaine and her family. Renesmee and Jake, I want you to wake the others- Aidan, Jennifer, Lily, and Ethan."

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. With that, my vampire family was gone. I looked towards Jacob who wiped the tears from my eyes. I reached out and kissed him on the lips, "Come on, let's get the others. We need to talk."

"Alright," Jake said. I could tell he was worried for me. I was still shaken by the news and I know that Jake knows this whole process hasn't been exactly an easy one for me.

The two of us headed towards the others room, fetching Lily, Aidan, Jen, and Ethan in the process.

"What the heck is going on?" Jen mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!" Aidan added, yawning before wrapping an arm around Jen's shoulder.

"Some of us were in the middle of things," Lily said, coming over with an annoyed expression on her face. I could tell Ethan was a little irritated too as Jacob turned up from behind me.

"You knew what they were doing and still sent me in," Jake said to me defectively.

"Hey. I'm a bit traumatized here," I said, holding my hands up in defense. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's about Lizzy. We're going to the cottage now to talk."

Aidan's eyes widened once he heard that, sharing a pained look with Jen. The two of them took off while Lily looked worried now. I looked towards Ethan, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Lily asked me softly.

"I'm fine. We just need to talk, that's all," I said to her. "As a family."

"Of course," she replied. Without anymore words, we all ran at full force to the cottage. When we got there, I wasn't surprised to see the whole family waiting for us. Grandpa and Grandma stood at the center of this all. Elaine on the left side of the living room with Ava, Zach, Rob, and Cordy. Meanwhile, my parents, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Masen, and Grace were on the other. All looking worriedly. I could sense that Lucia, Tyler, Lexie, and Tommy were sound asleep in the other room.

"What's going on baby?" My mom asked, clearly worried.

"Lizzy contacted me again," I stated. My mother and father both shared looks with one another before looking back at me with wide, curious eyes. The helplessness in Masen's eyes now shone with hope.

I then explained to my family what happened, how she contacted me, the dream, everything about it. "And with this, I think it'll help us infiltrate the Volturi," I said, finishing as I held up the parchment.

"What is it?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"It's a map of the castle," I continued, showing it off to the others.

"How?" Robert whispered, starring at in awe.

"It's of the tunnels," Cordelia said. "We knew they existed, but never got the chance to fully explore what's beneath the castle. We were always under careful eye."

"They must've had help creating these. A guard," Robert said, examining it.

"I bet you it was Felix," Lily declared. "After all he risked his neck to give Ness the message in the first place."

"The fact it's Felix surprises me. He isn't exactly the softest vamp in the building," Robert murmured. "Maybe Heidi or Demetri…Felix liked to joke with us but he never seemed like the kind to put his neck out for anyone or disobey his masters for that matter."

"Well Felix is a complex man to begin with," Cordelia added, biting her lip. "Half the people in that coven are."

"Maybe Lizzy was able to connect with him somehow," Grandma said. "She's always been kind in nature. Never one to back away from something that frightened her."

"Why do you guys think it's Lizzy?" Seth questioned. "Why not Abby? Or Dru? Lucas?"

Emmett snorted, "I'm surprised Abbs didn't torch the place down."

"I have to agree with that one," Aidan said, chuckling. "Abby is hotheaded. A kind and wonderful person, but she isn't the one I picture friending big bad ole Felix."

"As for Felix, Dru and Lucas may have been friendly with him, but like I said, he wouldn't stick his neck out for either of them. Trust me," Cordelia stated.

"If it is Lizzy, what is she even doing with him?" Aunt Rosalie mentioned. "I mean, we're talking about the same man who helped rip Irina Denali to pieces."

"Rosalie is right," My dad said. "Irina may have almost destroyed us, but she didn't deserve the ending she received. Felix took part in that."

"Look, does it matter?" Masen said, standing up. "What this means is we have a way to reach Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, and Dru. I don't want to wait any longer. We keep saying we're going to do something but we never do. It's time to take action. I say we study this plan. Meet Jo tomorrow when Jackson and May bring her."

"Besides that, we have more people coming to help," Grandpa said.

"George has some old buddies of his coming tomorrow as well," Zach announced to the group. "A few people that left Victoria's newborn army before it became effective. They want to help."

"Along with that Alice and Jasper will be joining Daniel in the search for Meredith's husband," Grandpa said, turning to the two. "Before either of you leave, I want your help creating a plan. Jasper you're expert on strategies, and as for Alice, hopefully you can give insight."

"Of course," Aunt Alice said, holding hands with Uncle Jasper.

"I think I'm going to call Nahuel tomorrow!" Jen blurted out suddenly. This caused all of us to stare at her in surprise. Her cheeks turned bright red in the process.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Jacob growled next to me at his name, which had me rolling my eyes. I could see my dad not looking to happy and my mother mimicking me in the same fashion.

"Well…It's just that…I think we could use all the help we can get storming the castle," Jen told us timidly. "I didn't want to bother him, but I think we could use his help. He's a skilled fighter and I'm sure he'd love to help."

"I think it's a great idea, dear," Grandma said, placing a hand on Jen's shoulder.

"In the meantime, let's make sure all the people we need are here tomorrow and then we figure this out," Uncle Jasper said, rubbing the back of this head.

"Exactly," Grandpa Carlisle confirmed.

"This is key," I said, holding the parchment close. "This is going to save them."

Later that night, after saying goodnight to my parents and other family members, I decided to take a few minutes to myself, seating myself on a log in the middle of the dark forest. I was just trying to process everything. We were all trying to fathom the idea of seeing our long lost family member again. My heart ached with anticipation and longing.

"So…What's going on in that brain of yours?" Jake asked, sitting down beside me.

"A lot," I muttered, shrugging. I turned to my fiancé with soft eyes, "Jake…I saw her. She…She was older and…I saw her. I actually talked to her and she's so close."

"I know," Jacob said, grabbing tightly to my hand.

"It's my job to find her," I told him firmly. "She called out to me. I need to get her….Do you remember when we were really little and Lorenzo attacked us that one day?"

"The day he almost killed Lizzy. The day you ran charging at a crazed killer when you were only about physically ten years old. I remember that vividly. When I came running in there you were swatting at him and yelling at him to get away…" Jacob mused, chuckling.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head at the thought. I paused, "Well, I promised her something that day. That night as we lay down for bed and I held on tightly to her hand, I told her I'd always protect her. It's my job to protect her…And I didn't do my job…."

"Ness," Jacob said gently. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Especially with Lizzy. What happened wasn't your fault and I will tell you this a million times over and over again, it never was. You're doing your job right now. You're pushing to save her. You're fighting. That's what counts."

"Well, I'm not gonna rest until I get her back," I said fiercely. "I won't."

"I know you won't," my fiancé said, smiling bittersweetly at me. "And that's what I love about you. You don't give up in the face of danger. I worry- but you keep proving to me time and time again how strong and fearless you are. You risk it all for your family and you don't let anyone get in your way. Your courage inspires me everyday, Renesmee."

I smiled at Jacob, cupping his face with my hands, "And you'll stay by my side through this whole thing? No matter what?"

"Always," Jacob vowed, holding on tightly to my arm now.

"Good," I said, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you too."

Jacob chuckled as the two of us kissed on the log. I could hear the clearing of a throat and turned around to see Lily and Ethan.

"Yes?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You interrupted us, so I thought I'd exchange the sentiment," my cousin said, winking at me.

"You aren't serious are you?" Jacob responded flatly.

"Only a bit," Lily teased, chuckling. Ethan smirked, bringing his girlfriend into his side.

"We're on your side till the very end, Ness!" Aidan declared, walking over with Jen and Seth.

"If this can really bring the girls back, we're down. No matter the cost," Seth added.

"Well good, because if this works maybe we'll have the girls home by Christmas," I said, my heart light with the possibility of being able to celebrate the holidays with my little sister and cousin. Now all we had to do was plan and attack.

*Masen's POV*

"Dad? Mom? Do Lucia and I _have_ to have lessons today?" Tyler asked me. Grace, Robert, Cordy, and I were all currently walking with our children down a forest path. It was a cool October day here in Forks. The leaves were falling, the air was brisk, and the air smelt strongly of Autumn. Halloween would be approaching soon and I couldn't help but feel my gut twist at the irony of what was to approach.

"Yes, you do," Grace informed him. "Don't you want to learn more things?"

Everyday we'd take the kids towards the main house. It's there that one of our relatives would teach the children. It was either Grandpa, Grandma, my parents, Aunt Rose, or Uncle Jasper. Lately Aunt Rose in particular has been taking over a lot due to my grandparents trying to hoist a bunch of mythological creatures while also trying to hold us all together. Meanwhile my parents and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were running around to help them to get their children back.

Elaine and Ava will also tutor them at least once a week in witch subjects considering the two kids both have magical lineage. I know Tyler practices magic more being that his entire being is made of magic. However, Lucia seems to be more involved in her vampire roots. Although Lucia is technically a mixed breed, we've noticed she acts more like a regular human-vampire hybrid if anything. Just a lot more powerful due to her witch genetics.

"We do Auntie Grace, but we wanna see the new vampires today," Lucia explained.

"You'll do no such thing," Robert warned.

"How do you two even know about that?" Cordelia questioned with raised eyebrows.

"We heard you guys last night," Tyler confessed, shrugging.

"You weren't very quiet," Lucia added.

"Oh brother," Robert said, rubbing his temples.

"This is what happens when you name your child after Lucas Rider," Cordelia teased before ticking her daughter's sides, causing the little girl to squeal. "You get a trouble maker!"

"I can't wait to see Uncle LuLu again," Lucia declared happily. "We're gonna pull a bunch of pranks, like Ty and I do with Uncle Aidan and Uncle Emmy!"

"Do you think Aunt Lizzy will wanna prank with us?" Tyler asked me innocently, batting his eyes.

My heart twisted at my son's words. "I think she would love to prank," I told my son, patting his head. "She was a prankster, that one."

"Good, because if she's here for her eighth birthday then I wanna have a big prank war with her," Tyler explained animatedly.

Oh, Lizzy. I tried to get a glimpse from Renesmee as to what she looked like now. I know my father was curious as well. We all wished to see her. Even just the slightest glance. I know how desperately my son wanted to meet the aunt he hasn't seen since he was a day old. A woman he only heard about in stories- someone who gave her own livelihood up so he could be raised by us and not the Volturi.

"So…Can we see the vampires?" Lucia asked.

"How about you two meet them after your lessons," I said, deciding to compromise here. "Don't worry, they'll be there when you're done."

"But-"

"No but's. That's final," I stated.

"Come on. I think I see Lexie and Tommy up there," Cordelia said as the two children grabbed both of her hands. "Why don't we rush there so these lessons are faster for you."

"I'll race ya Lucie!" Tyler giggled. Soon, the two children were rushing up to the steps of the Cullen household. I could also now make out the images of a twelve year old Lexie Williams and her little brother.

Grace and Cordelia began to talk after that, leaving Robert and I. The two of us were pretty silent until Robert cleared his throat, "It's…It's not easy."

"Huh?" I questioned.

Robert shrugged meekly, "It's just…My family was in this position a couple of years ago. I was a worried brother thinking about his sister…I know exactly what you're going through Masen, and it's not easy."

"No, it's not," I agreed sadly, sighing. "I've been thinking about her a lot recently. In light of everything and…I don't know. I can imagine this isn't easy on you and Cordy either."

"No. With Dru and Lucas gone we're missing some excitement," Robert joked lightly. "But, I don't think it's been easy for anyone. We're all just trying to get our loved ones back as fast as we can."

I nodded, patting Robert on the back as we walked towards the main house. "Robert! Grace!" their mother exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Hey Mom!" Grace said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Carlisle and Esme called me over. Something about the new guests being here?" Elaine mentioned, uncertain.

"Oh no," Grace said, turning to me. "Masen, do you mind making sure the kids aren't bothering them. I promise I'll be there in a second."

"Anything for you, love," I said, chuckling as I pressed a kiss to her temple before walking into the family's main house. My family and the Denalis were gathered around. It seemed like most of the others went out.

"Masen!" Aidan exclaimed, waving towards me. I looked to see he was standing with Jackson, May, and two new faces. "Over here!"

"Hey," I said, approaching them. The first person I noticed right away was the girl and only because she looked like Abby. She was dressed in jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but she was beautiful. She had short chestnut brown hair that went around her chin. It was a lighter chestnut though, almost like Abby's hair. She also had the same gray eyes.

This girl was standing besides a man, who I presumed to be her mate. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well. His hair was a curly black and he had a warm smile. I approached them and smiled, "So, you two are…?"

"Masen, this is Josephine Valentino. Or Jo," May explained, introducing us. "She's my niece. Iris's sister and Serena's daughter with Lorenzo."

"Oh, right," I said a little lamely.

"I had a feeling I'd get that reaction," Jo said, shaking my hand anyway. "Look, no hard feelings. My parents tried to kill your entire family, your parents killed mine. We're even, no need to get feisty with one another."

"Sure," I said hesitantly.

"But if you try anything funny I won't hesitate," Jo muttered while her boyfriend rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm Caleb," the man said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Jo's mate."

"He's a child of the moon," Maysun explained. "Not many of them left out there."

"Aren't many of your kind aligned to Caius now?" I questioned curiously.

"Many of us are dead because of Caius. He only recruits them with the use of fear. Most are loyal to avert death," Caleb said, his tone tight. "My entire pack was wiped out by Caius. I then met Lorenzo in the nineties. Joined his coven thinking they had good intentions."

"We met through that and it's been love ever since," Jo continued. "We were living with my sister and mother for a bit after the death of my grandfather, Joham. Then the two of them just disappeared one day and next thing you know I'm learning that my mother tried to kill your coven and resurrect my father while also giving birth to my half sister?"

"Sounds about right," I said, shaking my head. "It must've been a wild couple of years for you."

"It sure has been," Jo replied.

"Wait, so you're a child of the moon?" Uncle Emmett asked. "How do you even work?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" Grandma Esme scolded. "Don't be rude!"

"No offense but like…I'm curious about that too," Seth added, chiming in with an also curious Jacob.

"It's fine, Mrs. Cullen," Caleb said, chuckling. "I understand, not many people know about us because of the Volturi."

"As long as you're comfortable dear," Esme said, giving a warning death glare towards the others. "I know my boys can be a bit abrasive."

"Well, let's see," Caleb said, trailing off. "Ok, so first off you get bitten. That's how you transform and I can transform into a wolf when I please, but it's always when it's a full moon when we are at our most powerful. I was changed into a wolf when I was twenty-two during the sixties. I joined a pack and stayed with the lifestyle ever since."

"Children of the moon don't have a choice in being immortal, unlike shape shifters," Jo added.

"Well, I hope you coming here will find our missing family members," I said.

"Iris has to be in Volterra. No one can do what your sister did without help from mine," Jo told me. "It has to be here and the Volturi are keeping her alive."

"Let us hope," I said, earning a soft smile from our new guest. I then looked around to see if I could find my son. Instantly, I saw him by George and Daniel. The warlock and the vampire were too busy chatting to see that my son was talking to two new vampires. One of them had blonde hair and red eyes who kept to himself. Something about him made me feel…Repulsed.

"Oh sorry dude," he said, looking at me. He must've noticed my facial expression, but none the less I frowned as he held his hand out, "The name's Fred. That's my ability."

"What?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Fred's power is to repulse people, dear brother," Renesmee said, coming over.

"Ah, how's the little hybrid doing?" Fred teased.

"Quite well," Renesmee chuckled. "Anyway, Fred was changed by Victoria. He escaped before her army tried to come and kill our family."

"Oh," I said, trailing off. "Well, this must be awkward for you."

"Nope," Fred said, shrugging. "I'm used to being in odd places. Back in that army I was known as Freaky Fred. No one really liked me, except for Bree that is."

"Bree?" I asked curiously.

"She was in the newborn army. Tried to get her to come with me, but she stayed behind," Fred stated, his voice distant. "I wonder what ever happened to her…"

"Anyone that was in Victoria's army was destroyed," Renesmee explained woefully.

"Ah. Some of us escaped," Fred said. He then turned and motioned at another vampire, "My buddy over there, he was changed by Victoria. He escaped before they could take him to the army. We met through George a couple of years ago. We all ran into each other and since then, Ty-Guy's been the only guy willing to stick around by me."

"Ty-Guy?" I questioned, frowning.

"Dad!" Tyler suddenly cried out.

"Yeah, son?" I asked, heading towards my child. I look to see he was eagerly conversing with a vampire. He had brown hair and golden eyes. Quite tall, but something about him was...Familiar.

"This is Tyler! We have the same name!" Tyler explained joyfully. The vampire laughed, shaking his head.

"Boy, he reminds me of my kids. They used to be just as energetic," The vampire explained to me. "My daughter used to be all over the place like this, my son, not so much but he had his moments."

"Kids?" I asked curiously.

The man nodded, "Yeah. I had a family before I was changed."

"Have…Have you seen them since?" I asked.

"No," the vampire answered, shaking his head. "You have a good choice in names," He said, clearly wanting to avoid the last topic.

"Oh yeah," I said, chuckling as I look at Tyler. I patted the top of his head.

"I'm named after my grandpas," Tyler explained proudly. "Tyler Edward Cullen!"

"Wow, what a fantastic name!" the vampire praised. I smiled seeing how Tyler interacted with the vampire. It was like two friends meeting up with one another after a long time. It was rather sweet.

"Masen?" Grace called out to me.

"Love?" I responded.

Grace smiled as she walked over to me, "I was just talking to my mother and-"

"Mommy! Meet Tyler!" Tyler exclaimed, catching her attention.

"What baby?" she asked her eyes looking from our son and then to the vampire. In that moment, my fiancé gasped. I could hear her heartbeat beginning to pick up and notice that her body was trembling.

"Grace? Babe, what is it?" I asked frantically.

"Grace?" The vampire chocked out, taking a double take of my mate.

Before I could ask anymore questions, I heard a sob echo through the day. I turn around to see Elaine in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth. Meanwhile, Robert looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's going on here?" I questioned, looking around.

"Masen, this is Tyler Martin," Grandpa Carlisle spoked up, approaching us. "Grace and Robert's father."

* * *

 **A/N: SUPRISE! I guess the cat's out of the bag now, but I think a lot of you assumed this for a long time lol ;) Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty**

*Abby's POV*

Everything was working perfectly. I thought we had enough time, well it seemed like we did. Liz and Iris were in peaceful states. Iris in Dru's arms while I tended to my cousin who was laying like a rag doll against the bars. Flashbacks to the last time we did this two years ago dancing in my head and butterflies nervously fluttering in my gut. The goal was to go as smoothly as we did last time. That's all I wanted.

"Come on guys," Lucas muttered under his breath, his hand tapping agains the side of his leg. "Come on, Rissy and Red."

"We're fine," Dru said, stroking Iris's hair. "It's going to be okay, Lu. Stop making me worried."

"Sorry, these kids of things push me on edge," Lucas replied.

"I can tell," Dru answered, raising her eyebrow.

"Well I think they're almost done," I mentioned, studying my cousin and noticing her hand was not empty. "The parchment Lizzy had is gone, so Renesmee must've received it."

"Let's hope she received what Lizzy wanted her to receive," Lucas added.

"She did," I answered confidently. I felt the excitement rush through my veins, "I mean, she just had to."

"She did," Dru whispered, smiling at me. "I know she did."

I looked at Lizzy and Iris with happiness in my eyes. Everything was working right according to what we planned. That's when suddenly, Lizzy cried out in pain and so did Iris. I looked at my cousin. Her chest was rising up and down rapidly. I could hear her and Iris's heartbeats beginning to simultaneously race in my ears.

"Iris?!" Dru yelped, clutching to her mate.

"Liz?" I questioned, touching her arm gently.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here, Alec?"

My blood ran cold. I then turned around to see Jane and Alec in the doorway of the room.

"Caught red handed," Alec crooned, walking forward.

"Oh, master is going to be so pleased," Jane exclaimed, her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing to them!?" I screamed, looking back at Lizzy and Iris who seemed like they were convulsing.

"Lizzy's shield is down. Jane's using her power," Lucas growled.

"Why I ought to!" I growled, standing up, however I immediately found myself being paralyzed by Alec's powers. I cursed myself. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear Lucas's faint shouting. All I could feel was regret, but suddenly, my sight returned.

I gasped, looking to see Jane and Alec were now starring at me with a dazed look. The two were frozen in their spots, their eyes eyes focused on my being. Dru was tending to Iris and Lizzy. Iris was waking up, but Lizzy was still out cold. I did notice that Lucas was hunched over, couching.

"Did she get you?" I asked frantically, pulling Lucas up.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Lucas insisted, wincing. "I just…I forgot how painful that was."

"Are you guys okay!?" a new voice cried out. Alec and Jane's frozen bodies then collapsed to the ground and before them was the small figure of Bo. My little brother with his arms stretched out like some mighty beast. Fear across his face. "I didn't mean to- but they were hurting you! I got scared and I-"

"We're fine, sweetie," Dru promised him, gently placing Iris at her side so she could pay attention to our brother. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he replied nervously. "Did...Was that fine? I..."

"You did good, Bo," I said, smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you."

"Bo!" Stefano cried out, rushing into the area with Wesley and Felix. He immediately picked his little brother up in his arms and hugged him tightly. Meanwhile, Wes and Felix scanned the area.

"They figured it out. We tried to hold them off the best we could," Wes explained.

"It's all fine. We're safe now," I explained. "And we owe it to you boys."

"Really?" Bo asked, his face lighting up.

"Really," Lucas confirmed, winking at him. This had all three boys, even stone faced Stefano, beaming proudly.

"Lizzy," Felix whispered, motioning to where my cousin lay. I cursed myself silently as the two of us ran towards her. I quickly brought her into my arms and scanned her body for any damage. Her chest was rising and falling while her heart beat echoed in my ears.

"She should be fine," Iris told us weakly, sitting up with support from Dru. "She made it out of the dream realm. She made it just in time, however that doesn't mean Jane's power took a nice whack at her."

"She's going to be out, but should wake up soon" Dru added softly, reaching over so she could touch Lizzy's forehead gently. "We need to take her to her room. She needs rest."

"I got her," Felix volunteered, picking her up in his arms bridal style. "Lucas, Abby, make sure Alec and Jane are put back in the feeding room. Hopefully they won't question what happened."

"They shouldn't," Stefano confirmed, examining Bo. "They'll only remember up to what Bo erased."

"Come on, Rider," I said, grabbing the stiff Jane by the armpits. "We don't have much time until they're unfrozen and question what happened to them."

"Couldn't agree more," Lucas said, joining me as he got Alec.

"In the meantime, we're going to get you into bed," Dru declared, helping Iris up. She looked towards the boys, "Stef, you and Bo head to bed. Make sure he gets rest, and Wes check Meredith quickly and then go into your room. We'll tuck you three in."

"On it, Dru," Stefano replied as he then ushered the boys out of the room.

With that, Lucas and I headed to where we placed Jane and Alec in the feeding room. The scent of human blood was strong and burned my lungs. Lucas looked at me funny as I struggled to breathe.

"I'm fine," I answered, trying to ignore the powerful urge taking over me.

"No. You're not. There's human blood in here and it's tearing at you," He said. Lucas looked back at Jane and Alec, the two of them frozen. "They should be fine. It'll take them about ten more minutes, if I'm correct, to realize what's going on."

"Alright, well, let's get out," I managed to spit out. However, in a matter of seconds, the scent overtook me like a tidal wave. I suddenly became more aware to my surroundings, the scent of human blood overtaking my nostrils. That's when I heard them- humans. Heidi was bringing dinner in. They were making their way through the hallway. I was going to run for it, to plunge my teeth into their necks, but, without even realizing it, Lucas began to drag me out of there.

I was struggling though. I deeply wanted the blood, but soon I found myself being smothered against Lucas. I cried out, clawing at him, "Let me have them!"

"Sparky! Stop! This isn't you!" he cried out. Suddenly, it hit me. Images of my mother and father. I paused, feeling the dread take over me.

"Aw God," I murmured, realizing my actions. "Oh no, oh no...Oh no."

"It's okay," he said softly, patting the top of my head. "You're-"

"No it's not!" I replied harshly, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"We all do it at least once," Lucas said, rubbing my back. "I used to do it…."

"You killed people?" I gasped.

Lucas looked away from me. His voice strained, "I…I didn't know any better. For the longest time, it's how I survived here. But it made me unhappy. Then I discovered the animal diet and I changed, but I'm ashamed."

I nodded, not saying anything. "I'm sorry if that freaked you out or something," Lucas said, biting his lip.

"You don't freak me out," I said, grabbing his hand. He looked at me in surprise at this action of affection.

"Abby, I killed people. This isn't something to take lightly," He replied stubbornly.

"And I almost did. Like you said, we all do it, but we're better because we don't give in to the hate," I said.

"Words of wisdom from Sparks herself," Lucas mused. "Never thought I'd be alive to witness this."

"Oh shut up you moron," I said. I then reached out and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. With everything that happened, I felt calm as I leant my cheek against his chest. I could hear his breathing and his steady heartbeat. Lucas relaxed against my touch, allowing me to rub circles on his back.

"Happy Birthday," He muttered into my hair.

"Birthday?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"It's midnight," Lucas replied, motioning to the clock. Soon, the bells of the Italian city rang in my ears and I laughed.

"Guess it is," I said.

"Here, I got you something," he said, shuffling into his pockets.

"Rider, you didn't have to," I said with wide eyes. "In fact, I'm surprised you got me something at all."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he then handed me a small box wrapped in newspaper, "I know. Shocking, I can be kind. But, here. Sorry the presentation isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy it none the less."

I chuckled, "Thanks, Rider." With careful hands, I then unwrapped the package. When I opened it, I gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet.

"Jewelry? I exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"Check it out," he said, motioning to the charms with a smirk.

I studied them carefully. One was of a high heel, one of a horse, and one of a tiny pink rose.

"The high heel's for Alice because fashion, the horse is for Jasper because I'm pretty sure you said he was a cowboy, and finally a pink rose for you. Your middle name, Rosabella, beautiful rose," he told me.

"Lucas," I breathed, tears welling up in my eyes. "You shouldn't have."

"Look, I know it hasn't been easy for you. This being your second birthday without your parents," Lucas explained softly. "I just hope this made it easier. So you have a piece of them with you."

"Thank you," I whispered, bringing him into another hug. He chuckled, squeezing me tightly before the two of us broke apart. "Really, Rider. Thanks."

"It was nothing, Squeaks," he teased.

"You know…My dad still struggles with human blood," I mentioned to Lucas. He raised his eyebrows as I continued, "He spent a lot of time with an abusive relationship with some crazed vampire named Maria."

"Maria?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't know," I said, shrugging. "He used to help her train newborns. They created an army or something together, like what Victoria did in 2006."

"Maria," Lucas repeated, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Why does that name sound so familiar…"

"She was part of a Mexican coven. Found Jasper in Texas," I explained, shrugging. "He didn't want to go to much into detail. I don't think he wanted me to be scared of hi, which I never could to be honest."

"Maria," Lucas said her name for the third time. "Maria, Maria, Maria…I know a Maria."

"Well, it's a pretty common name," I pointed out.

Suddenly Lucas cried out, "Maria!"

"Yes! Maria!" I confirmed, wide eyed. "What?"

"Maria. She created a newborn army in the southern vampire wars," Lucas said, his eyes looking lost as if he tried to remember something desperately from the past.

"Southern vampire wars?" I asked.

"It's where Victoria copied the newborn army tactic from. When a vampire named Benito tried to capture and control a bunch of covens in Mexico and southwest united states. It caused controversy," Lucas explained. "Because there was such a huge loss of human life. Since people were getting suspicious the Volturi had to go down there to end them all. Killed Benito."

"At least they are good at stopping something," I snorted.

"No, Abbs. You don't get it," Lucas said, grabbing me by the arms. He licked his lips, "Your dad must've been apart of the second war or what I call Maria's Revenge. They're still going on today, but more reserved."

"What does that mean?" I demanded with raised eyebrows. "You knew Maria?"

"Come on, we need to find the others. I think I know something they'd like to know," Lucas said. "You go check on Little Red and Felix. I'm gonna get Dru and Iris."

"Lucas," I started.

"I'll explain soon, Abbs. But I think you just helped me figure this all out," Lucas said, quickly pressing a kiss to my forehead before running away.

I then stood there, absolutely and positively stunned.

 _What was going on?_

*Lizzy's POV*

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. It felt as if I let myself be vulnerable for one minutes and then someone decided to kick me around as much as they could. My chest felt heavy and so did my head.

"Elizabelle? Lizzy? Can you hear me?" The voice echoed in my brain. "Little Cullen?"

I blinked and found myself looking into a pair of red, but kind, eyes. I froze, taking a closer look to see it was Felix. He wasn't dressed in his normal Volturi robes- which I always told him were stupid. He was wearing modern clothing. A t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and his hair styled. I always liked it when he dressed like this. It made him more _Felix_ and less another mindless Volturi guard.

"What happened?" I muttered, trying to sit up. However, Felix gently pushed me back into the pillows of what I assume is my bed.

"You did it," He said. "You got the message to your sister, but Jane and Alec found out and well, I think you get the idea."

"Oh jeez," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. Felix sighed, shaking his head while I looked at him. "What? I know, it was stupid!"

"What?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I know what you're going to say, Felix," I said, sitting up now and not giving him a chance to speak. "Just do it! Tell me how stupid it was and how I could've almost died and how you don't know how I lasted this long! Or how I give you vampire strokes or vampire anxiety attacks! And how you're surprised you don't have any gray hair because of me! I know, it was dumb, but I did it! I got the message to my sister and everything is going to fall into place! So don't lecture me on that because this might be my one ticket out of here!"

Instead of scowling or even growling, he laughed. I frowned in confusion as he looked at me with softness in his red eyes, "I was actually going to compliment you."

"Repeat?" I said in surprise.

"I think what you did was noble and even though I didn't like it, I should know by now that you get out of anything you put your mind to," Felix said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Lizzy…You've grown up. You're not some kid anymore- you're an adult. I know you're not fully grown yet, but in the last two years you've grown up tremendously and I don't know how you keep proving to me how courageous and daring you are. The way you are willing to put your life on the line for your family…It's honorable."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Felix?" I questioned lightly. The two of us chuckled and he shrugged.

"You don't need a protector, Elizabelle Cullen," he said, nodding his head at me. "But that won't stop me from trying to protect you."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"Because I protect the things I care about," he said softly. My ears perked up at that statement.

"You care about me?" I asked softly.

"I do," Felix answered, running a hand through my hair. "Very much."

His touch felt nice. I looked up at him and smiled, "Well…Good." I then wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me tightly. Even though his body was cold stone, I couldn't help but feel myself melt against him. It was weird what I felt for Felix. I wasn't sure.

The two of us pulled apart. Our lips were inches away from one another and…And I don't know what happened. I let the space between us close and I pressed them firmly against his. My heart fluttering in my chest.

It was my first kiss and it was a member of the Volturi.

I thought of my family in that moment. I thought of Ness and her first kiss. She told me hers was technically Jake, but there was one time when she was little and kissed one of Claire Young's cousins that was visiting LaPush. Lily's was with Austin (unfortunately) and Ethan with an old girlfriend. Aidan had his with Carly that one time she kissed him, but Jen said hers was with some boy back in Ohio. Masen was Grace while Grace's was a neighborhood boy when she was eleven. I don't know about Jacob though…Let's hope it's not my mother.

My mind wandered to Seth automatically after that. I felt immense guilt course through me. I missed Seth more than anything on this planet and I loved him…It's just…I'm physically sixteen. I was going to be fully grown in two years and well…I liked kissing Felix. I didn't want to stop. My hands gripping to his black locks while his hands rested on my mid back. It felt good. It didn't necessarily feel right, but it felt good. It made me feel alive, probably the most alive since I got here.

Felix and I then pulled apart, causing me to look at him with curiosity and intensity. My chest heaving up and down as I now cupped his face, our foreheads resting against one another. My mind was spinning and I was basically sitting in his lap at this point.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few months now," Felix confessed against my lips.

"Me too," I whispered, breathless. "I don't…I don't know why though…This…"

"Don't," Felix said softly, running his hands through my hair. "Just…I know. I know this could end terribly. We can stop if-"

I shook my head, cutting him off, "Oh screw it." I then pressed my lips to Felix's again and the two of us kissed. My hands resting against his still, stone chest.

"Hey is Liz-"

The two of us stopped right away and pulled apart quickly. I looked to see Abby was standing in the doorway. Her mouth was wide open and she looked at us in shock.

"What in the world?" She cried out, looking at me wide eyed.

"Abby, I can explain," I squeaked as Felix and I pulled away from each other quickly.

"A huh?" Abby responded with raised eyebrows. "Wow, some birthday gift you've bestowed upon me."

"Happy birthday?" I said nervously, sharing uncertain looks with Felix.

"Guys!" Lucas exclaimed, interrupting as he ran into the room with Dru and Iris following close behind him.

"What?" I groaned, falling back into the pillows quite dramatically.

"This is much more important than whatever was going on with you right now," Lucas said, looking at me wildly. "This is something I figured out because of Abby. Something to do with Maria and the Volturi brothers."

"Maria?" I questioned, looking at a still shocked Abby. "You mean…The vampire who changed your father?"

"Yes," Abby answered, shaking her head.

"The Volturi were going to Greece this weekend, like many of you know," Lucas said, pacing back and forth. "Last time I checked Maria was still in Greece. Long story short I think the Volturi are visiting her."

"That is correct," Felix said, raising his eyebrows. "They're visiting Maria, but to check on her. She was stirring up some problems there."

"I don't think so," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Why would they want to visit Maria if they're not visiting her?" Dru asked.

"Oh no," I whispered, sharing a look with Abby who put it together right away.

"It's because they are going to make a newborn army," Abby stated grimly.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no updated! Well, I've been really busy but I'm glad to know people are still reading! Thanks for the reviews and keep out on the look out for the next one! Whenever that'll be lol!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

*Grace's POV*

It was any normal day. I'd woken Tyler up in the morning, helped him get ready even though he protests how he's old enough to do it on his own now. Despite that, it went smoothy. He told me all about how he wants to be a pirate this Halloween. Masen made us breakfast, proving to me how people who don't even consume human food are the best cooks. Tyler had a bottle of blood substitute to balance out his cravings, we met Robert and Cordelia on the way, and we then headed to the Cullen household for lessons. Simple as that.

However, the moment I walked into the house I didn't know what to expect. Nothing really, I knew there were new faces here, but I didn't think much of it...Then I saw him.

He was so familiar, but at the same time the person standing before me was also a much different person. His brown hair was still the same as it had been. In fact, he looked the very same. Just like how we last saw him boarding that fateful flight to Seattle. Except this time around he was paler. His skin tended to tan easy, but now it was a light stone. His eyes weren't blue anymore either, like mine used to be. They were golden, just like the Cullen families.

He looked at me with wide eyes the moment my fiancé said my name. My heart beating furiously as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Grace?" he said my name in surprise. I could hear a gasp come from my mother's lips. However every being in my body was on fire.

"Dad?" I whispered, tears welding up in my eyes. "You're…You're alive?"

"Grace," My dad repeated. "You're…You're not…You're not a little girl anymore."

"No, I'm not," I responded, my voice watery. "How…How?"

"I was changed," he explained in a fumble.

"By Victoria," Masen spoke up in shock.

"Yes," my dad answered. "I was turned by her during the 2006 Seattle Newborn raids…I was changed. Brought into the army. That's where I met Fred, but I didn't want anything to do with it. I wasn't me anymore, but I didn't lose my humanity. I left the coven and met up with Fred later on…."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I choked out angrily before he could finish. There were various waves of emotion going on through me right now and I couldn't quite describe how I felt.

"I wanted to, but…But I couldn't do it. I knew how your mother felt about vampires…" he explained shamefully. "I thought it would be better if you thought I died…I…I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted you to move on…I didn't think…"

"Well you were wrong," I said, tears running down my cheeks. "We missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking at me helplessly. "I haven't stopped thinking about you or any of the others. I…I-"

Without another word, I cut my dad off. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. I could feel his arms wrap around me as he began to dry sob. In that moment, I could practically feel his guilt wash down as he held me. My father was here. He wasn't dead or six feet in the ground. He was a vampire and he was alive. He was here.

"Tyler."

We both broke apart to see my mother looking at him with wide eyes. "Lane," he whispered, looking at her with hungry eyes, taking in every feature about her for the first time in years.

"Tyler," she sobbed, running at him full force. My dad, with one swift move, took her in his arms. My mother cried her heart out, gripping to my father like a life line. They then kissed before pulling apart.

"You're an idiot," she muttered under her breath. "Tyler James Martin are a moron!"

"Mom," Robert said in surprise, even though he still wasn't quite over his shock.

"What! Tyler you were a fool for thinking that you becoming a vampire who make me stop loving you," My mother told him fiercely. "You dumb ass! You left me alone! I…I lost my mind without you. I didn't…I didn't know how to function! I was a terrible mother!"

"Mom," I said, tears falling rapidly. "Don't say that. You're being hard on yourself."

"I'm so sorry," My dad responded. "God, Elaine, I'm so sorry. So, so, very sorry. I understand if you don't want me to be here. I can leave-"

"No you stupid jerk," she said, cupping his cheeks. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you gone. Tyler, I missed you more than anything. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, bringing her into an embrace. The two stayed like that for the longest time, until my dad noticed Robert. He smiled at him.

"Robert, my boy," Dad exclaimed excitedly.

"Dad," Robert said, a smile gracing his face as he ran to give our father a hug. My dad held him tightly while the two now embraced. My mother smiled, holding on as well and then I joined in.

"So that's Mommy's dad?" I could hear my son say in the background. I turn to see Masen holding our son. My little boy on his father's hip looking at the image before him with wide eyes.

"Yes, baby," I said, coming over to pick my son up. Masen smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I then grabbed his hand and with my son on my hip walked to my father.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Masen," I said, introducing my mate. "And this is our son, Tyler Edward…He's named after our fathers."

"You named your boy after me?" My dad whispered in shock.

"Of course," I told him tearfully.

"You had a child though?" My dad repeated, trying to process this all. "I'm a grandpa! And…And this is your husband?"

"Fiancé, actually," I corrected, smiling at Masen. "We're going to get married soon, hopefully."

"Aren't you guys a little young?" My dad asked nervously.

"We are," Masen said, causing me to snort in laughter due to the fact Masen was at least, technically, thirteen years younger than me. My dad gave me a strange look for that, but Masen proceeded to continue, trying to keep his composure. "But I love your daughter very much, Mr. Martin. More than my own life."

"Masen's proven this time and time again," my mother said, smiling at us. "They take care of each other, Tyler."

"Good," My dad said, smiling. "But…Wow…A grandfather."

"Twice over, actually," Robert announced, bringing Cordelia and Lucia over. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my wife, Cordelia, and this is our daughter, Lucia."

"Lucia Grace," the youngest Martin declared, smiling up at her grandfather. "After my aunt and my Uncle Lucas."

"Two grandchildren," Dad repeated in shock. "And…And you're all related to the Cullen's now?"

"Yes," I answered. "We're all family here. Bella and Edward are Masen's parents, and Renesmee is my best friend, practically my sister. Their entire family have done so much for us and we're all here, together, to get back Masen's little sister, his cousin, Ethan's brother, and Cordelia's sister from the Volturi."

"You're the daughter of Aro, aren't you?" Tyler asked, looking at Cordelia now.

"Yes," my sister in-law confirmed warily. I gently took her hand and smiled. She smiled back and looked at my father, "But I'm nothing like my family. I swear and neither are my sisters. We only want peace."

My dad nodded, "Well…I think this gives me more of a reason to fight now. I came in hopes of that if the Volturi were gone it'd allow me to see you more. Less threat to the family. Guess I knew to follow my instinct, right Freddie?"

"Sure, Ty," Freddie said, shrugging.

"You should try to socialize more," Violet declared, bringing the blonde curly haired loner vampire towards the center of attention. He seemed uncomfortable around us, but relaxed a bit as Violet began to show him around.

"Well too bad, I'm anti-social," Fred stated dryly.

"Violet, stop playing with the reclusive little creature," Hazel said, rolling her eyes. "He obviously wants to be left alone."

"Hazel, you could be nicer," Violet said, frowning.

"Eh," Hazel said, shrugging.

I chuckled, sharing a look at my family now. We were finally whole and for the first time, in a long time, everything felt almost right. Now we were just missing the other pieces of our puzzle and we'd be complete.

*Masen's POV*

I couldn't help but smile at my fiancé with her family today. Seeing the Martin family so whole was good, and seeing Tyler get the chance to meet his grandfather was even more thrilling.

However, now it was just us Cullen's. Most of the other vampires have settled down for the night ether on patrol or hanging in the Cullen living room. The rest of us have been camping out in other places besides the house since we needed our privacy. Too many people around here with good hearing. I know Lily and Ethan were getting tired of it considering Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are kind of tired of hearing them have sex. It's why they've found themselves in our guest room recently. Thankfully, it was for only sleep. I don't need to know where they've been doing the later. Speaking of, my parents even have Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett hang around their place tonight because they were also tired of all the entertaining.

Elaine and Tyler went back to her house down the road from ours. I know the two of them had a lot of catching up to do, and I know Grace didn't want to leave her dad, but I think she could rest knowing he'd be there when she woke up.

"There's still so much I have to tell him," Grace told me worriedly. We were currently sitting in our bedroom, just the three of us. "Things he missed…Things I never would want to tell him."

"He doesn't know about you dying…Does he?" I asked hoarsely.

Grace shook her head stiffly, "We just found out he's alive today. I don't need to ruin his day with that or make him hate everything we have." Grace sighed and looked down at Tyler. He was sound asleep and sprawled out on his mother. His head resting against her chest, with one hand resting there as well while another was slung on her side.

"I don't think he won't," I said, rubbing her shoulder. "He's a parent, you're a parent. I think he'll understand."

"I hope so," Grace said, pressing her lips to Tyler's head. "God, I wish he stays this way forever."

"Unfortunately he won't," I said wistfully. "But he'll always be our baby, you know that."

"I know," Grace said, running a hand through his hair gently. "Remember when he was about physically three and used to want to sleep with us all the time or how he wouldn't go anywhere without his stuffed bear."

"We barely got any alone time then," I remarked, chuckling.

"But, I miss it," Grace said, shrugging. "I just want him to hold onto his child like wonder, you know? Never have to go through what we did."

I thought about what my fiancé said. Images of Tyler flashed through my mind over the last two years. His first steps were right across the floor of the cottage's living room floor into Grace's arms. When he was physically four Charlie took him on his first fishing trip and he loved it. His first Christmas was the reason my parents didn't slum into a depression without Lizzy. My father teaching him piano and my mother teaching him how to read. Renesmee would take him to LaPush on beautiful beach days when she was home for the summer and the two would spend hours building sandcastles and when the girls went back to California Lily would always sent new outfits for him. My aunts and uncles had become costumed to buying him all sorts of new toys and gifts, my grandparents teaching him about the world around us, and Elaine watching him every time Grace and I needed a night off. Tyler playing with Lexie, Tommy, and Lucia- and being able to see him and Lucia grow like siblings. When he was a baby I'd read him the stories my mother read to me every night and when he'd wake up screaming because of a nightmare I'd get him and hum the lullaby my father would. I couldn't believe all of this happened in two years, but every moment has been precious.

"He won't," I promised adamantly to Grace. "We'll make sure of it."

Grace nodded, but bit her lip, "Masen…"

"Yes?"

"Would…Maybe in the future would you be for having more children?" she asked me curiously.

"More children?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "How much we talking here?"

"I don't know," Grace replied, shrugging. "At least one more. I'm not asking for many, just maybe another or so. No more than four."

"Four?" I said with wide eyes.

"Slow down, I'm just throwing numbers around," Grace told me, chuckling. "I just wanted to know your opinion, that's all."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Grace, I don't want to see you in pain, but if we have another baby it could be better this time being that you're fully witch. It'll be easier for you to carry the child and…I won't be against it but for now…Maybe until this craziness is over we just focus on Tyler."

"I agree," Grace said. "Until we get all of our family back."

"Until then," I agreed, looking back at my son. I could see in his mind he was deep in dreamland. Images of LaPush and playing with his cousins flashed through my mind. I could see him playing with his Grandpa Tyler in there. His excitement was clearly evident. Now he could have his Grandpa Edward and his Grandpa Tyler.

"Mase?" I immediately look up to see Renesmee and Lily were now in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we hoped it would be okay if we could talk to you guys," Ness said to me.

I looked to my fiancé for an answer and she nodded, "Tyler's asleep, it's fine."

"It's about the plan," Lily mentioned.

"We'll meet you guys in the living room once we put Tyler down," I said to them softly, looking back at my son who was in a deep sleep.

"I hope he never grows up," Renesmee mused wistfully.

"Remember when he was nothing but a little rugrat," Lily added, grinning widely.

"Of course," Grace agreed bittersweetly, picking him up in her arms. His head lulling onto her shoulder. I walked with Grace until we got to Tyler's room at the end of the hallway. I mean, thinking about it now, we did have room for more children- I think Grandma, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie thought of that when they helped me get this house together.

Tyler's room was a light blue. We haven't changed it since he was a baby, but it was simplistic. Aunt Alice helped decorate it. Of to the side was his bed with flannel sheets. He had a large bookcase on the other side and even a small desk which he usually spent most of his time drawing at if anything. He also had a toy piano my dad got for him in the corner while the rest of his toys were scattered together in a pile.

"Night baby," Grace whispered, pressing her lips to his head while I tucked the sheets around him. "Sweet dreams."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to his head before heading out of the room quietly with my wife. I couldn't detect any sign of him waking up- which was good. With that, Grace and I walked downstairs to find Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Aidan, Jen, Lily, and Ethan. They all looked serious and ready to talk- oh, what else is new.

*Aidan's POV*

"That was wild," Jen mentioned to me as we left the main house. The Martins had just been reunited and everyone was now settling down for the night.

"Yeah, that was," I agreed, thinking about it. "I wonder if it's going to be that emotional when we reunite with everyone in Volturi."

"Of course," Jen said, shrugging. She then smirked in my direction. "You're going to bawl the moment you see Lizzy."

"You're not wrong," I said, smiling at the thought of my little cousin and best friend. "She's probably an adult now. Think she'll even want to hang around her dope of a cousin?"

"I think so," Jen insisted fondly. "The two of you have always cared for one another. Lizzy's just as much as your sister as Lily is. The same goes for Abby, Ness, and Masen. You and your cousins were raised like siblings."

"We were," I agreed, the memories flooding through my brain at a rapid rate. I tried not to think about it that much or what this has all been like, but I couldn't help it. Part of me desperately wishing it was all of us in New York again, running down the streets after almost getting caught by the cops. I wanted to go back to that summer, specifically the one after Serena was defeated. Back then we only worried about each other. Abby was old enough to hang around and life was good. We used to take weekend trips to different places along the east coast, just enjoying the time we had together. I would trade anything to be pranking again with Lizzy and Abby. To hear their laughter...Anything...

"Hey guys," I hear Seth greet us from behind.

"Hey buddy," I exclaimed, patting my best friend on the back. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good," he replied. "I was just going to meet up with Jake and Renesmee. They're going to Masen and Grace's to get away from all the craziness."

"That's where we're headed," I said, motioning to Jen. "What were you guys going to talk about."

"The message Ness got from Lizzy," Seth explained. I could see the hurt and longing in my best friend's eyes. This was killing him. This is the longest anyone in the pack has gone without seeing their mate. Even though Liz and Seth were separated for some time when we were living in the islands- it wasn't for more than a month. We were always visiting Forks and they were always visiting us when we got the chance. We were still very close even though we didn't live in the same town. Seth didn't know what was going on and it was killing him from the inside out especially now that there was a message from Lizzy- the first one in two years.

"What about it?" Jen asked curiously.

"I just wanted to study it some more. Maybe find a route we could use," Seth said, scratching the back of his head. "I…I know I'm probably pushy about this…I…I need to see Lizzy. I need to. The last time I saw her we left off on bad terms and…I never wanted her to think I hated her or I thought of her as a job."

"Dude, if she sees you I'm sure that's the last thing on her mind," I point out.

"I don't know," Seth confessed, shrugging meekly. "I just…I feel like she's going to be mad with me."

"Seth, she won't be," Jen told him softly. "Look, I know I wasn't very involved in the fight you two had but…I think the moment she sees you- she'll embrace you. Whether Lizzy was doubting your relationship, Seth you've proven to us time and time again about how much Lizzy means to you- imprint or not. Loving a person is a job…Whether it's as a friend or as a lover- it's a job because we need to protect our significant others and make sure they're alright. I know you two were unsure about where your relationship would go…But I believe that Liz needs to realize your love for her isn't fake. I thinks he was going through a phase and if she's still in it, she'll come out of it one day because she knows you two are best friends and you always will be."

"Thanks, Jen," Seth said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, it's what friends do," Jen chirped, smiling brightly. "And think about it, soon we'll all be back together. Me, you, Aide, and Liz. Just like it used to be."

"That sounds good," I agreed, holding onto my girlfriend's hand. "With of course Abbster, Lucas, and Dru."

"Of course," Jen sung. "And my niece."

"Who I still need to meet," I added, causing her to chuckle.

In no time we were at Grace and Masen's house. It was a beautiful white two-story home hidden away on Cullen land. There wasn't a driveway, but a long path that led back to the main Cullen household. Masen and Grace kept their cars at the main Cullen house since the garage was huge.

When we entered Renesmee, Jacob, Robert, Cordelia, Lily, and Ethan were all sitting in their living room. I could hear Grace and Masen talking about something upstairs, so they were probably putting Tyler to bed.

"Have you guys looked at it?" Seth asked, walking to where Renesmee was observing it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we're just trying to figure this all out that's all," Ness said, looking at it more.

"We're just here for battle strategies really," Lily said, looking in my direction. "I don't know nothing about infiltration. More of a fighter if you ask me."

"Well, infiltration is just as important as that," I said, walking over to where Seth was now sitting by Ness. The map showed various tunnels underneath the castle. Most of them leading right to the dungeons. Others led to various unmarked rooms. I noticed Lizzy's hand writing marked out where their bedrooms were and other rooms marked safe.

Robert moved closer to the parchment and watched us carefully while Cordelia frowned, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"I think Lucas is in your old room Robert," Cordelia declared, squinting in frustration as she took a closer look. "Dru has her old one, while Lizzy must've gotten one of the spares. So did Abby…"

"Who's Wes?" Renesmee asked curiously, pointing at the map.

"Yeah, there's a room that says "Wes's room" and it's in Lizzy's handwriting," Seth added.

"Maybe it's someone they can trust," Jacob pointed out.

"There's also a Stef and a Bo," Renesmee said. "She also put down Felix's name…"

"Going through to where Felix is could be risky," Robert mentioned. "Because it's right by the throne room…But Wes? Bo? Stef? Those names don't ring a bell…"

"Wes," Cordelia repeated. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Robert…Wes could be short for Wesley."

"Wesley," Robert said slowly as the recognition then hit his face. "Wait- Wes! That's it! Wes must be Wesley! Caius's son!"

"Caius has a son?!" Renesmee questioned incredulously.

"We never met him, but he got a human girl pregnant before we left," Cordelia explained. "Sylvia. Dru was very close to her since she helped her through most of the pregnancy."

"So maybe Liz thinks that his son is safe. They must be friends," I mentioned.

"I'm just curious how they found this," Robert said, studying the map. "We could never score anything like this when we were with the Volturi."

"Well, looks like they have Felix on their side and they are pretty smart girls," Ethan said.

"And Lucas is pretty sneaky when he wants something," Cordelia added, looking at the map gently. "This has to be something from my father's private collection. A map of the castle just doesn't get into the hands of two teenage girls. Dru wouldn't be able to get passed the guards since Aro doesn't trust her at all and Lucas- maybe, but this had to be Abby and Lizzy's doing. What strings are they pulling?"

"We'll soon find out," Renesmee said. "As soon as we pick a route to enter."

"Well," I said, looking at the map. "We'd have to enter through the sewers. It seems like one entrance is closed off, we could try to break it but this could be risky if we all invade from the inside. They could find out. We'd have to have someone go into the castle walls and distract. Get anybody who's willing to get the brothers or the guards away for a bit. Then the rest of us could sneak through he tunnels until we reach this one." I pointed at a tunnel in the middle that lead to their library. "Once we're in there, we split up. Get the girls and then bring them back to the nearest tunnel entrances."

"This won't work," Robert said, running a hand through his hair. "The reason why it's hard to sneak in is because there's too many guards. Too many people that will take you down in a heartbeat. We're no match. Even if we have some powerful people- how much can Cordelia do or me. We'd get ganged up on eventually."

"It's why it was impossible for us to escape," Cordelia added. "Too much protection. Even if we thought we had a flawless plan, there was always something wrong with it. It's the reason we ended up in the dungeons."

"Well, there has to be another way," Renesmee said as they all began to argue. As they talked, I couldn't help but notice something on the parchment. Gently, I turned it over and noticed dates. One of them reading next week's along with times.

"What's this?" I asked, touching it.

"Those are times for when the guards feed," Cordelia explained. "But the dates, I'm not sure."

"I saw those and wasn't sure what they meant. I didn't get a good chance to look at them yet," Renesmee explained.

I saw the first date and frowned. I then pointed at it, "That was this weekend. The first weekend of October."

"The next one is in another week," Seth said, looking at it curiously.

"What happened this weekend…" Lily trailed off, biting her lip. "Did Lizzy say anything in that area of yours."

"Not really. She was trying to do it before the connection got broken off," Renesmee said, thinking hard to her conversation. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "This weekend the Volturi leaders went away. To where, I don't know, but the way Lizzy put it, it isn't the first time it's happened."

"Sometimes they'll go out on business," Cordelia spoke up. "For weekends on end. They don't explain much, but they used to go to Greece a lot. They used to take us with them for awhile, but suddenly one day it stopped. Apparently they had something top secret going on there."

"We always assumed it had to do with Meredith and getting a chance to use them Magia Pisicina himself to create a Lux Lamia," Robert added. "Which he succeeded in doing, so there would be no need for him to go to Greece…Unless-"

"Unless they have another reason to go. Maybe something we don't know about," Renesmee piped up.

"Hey guys," Masen said as he came into the room with Grace. "What's going on?"

"I think we figured out when to get the girls," Renesmee chimed.

"Next weekend," Robert declared. "If this means what I think it means, most of the guard will be following the brothers. They want high protection, so there will be less guards. They'll take the twins, of course, but they'll leave a few of them behind. It's the perfect time to go and with this map, the map of all the Volturi's secret passageways- we're unstoppable."

"We'll go through this tunnel," I said, pointing to the one I knew was the best. "It's the least inconspicuous and leads right into the room of Wes- who hopefully we can trust."

"If Lizzy trusts him, I trust him," Renesmee stated firmly.

"As do I," Seth added, earning nods from the others.

Masen then headed to where the map was. He paused and looked at it carefully, "The entrance to this sewer is right outside of the city. They don't have guards until the very entrance of the city. This will be perfect and if we can sneak in during the day, it'll be even better."

"Did we actually plan how to get our family back?" Jen asked with a bright smile.

"I think we did," I exclaimed, picking up my girlfriend and swirling her around excitedly. Soon, we were all grinning ear to ear. Finally, after all this time, we were going to get our family members back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Slowly getting there, can't believe it's almost the end! Thanks for reading and keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

*Abby's POV*

"Are you sure it's a newborn army?" Dru questioned. We were currently in Lizzy's room talking about Lucas's latest discovery. Even though I was still flabbergasted from walking on Lizzy and Felix- this was getting more intense.

"Yes. It has to be," Lucas said. "I mean, it would make the most sense. They want to wipe out the Cullen's! What better way than to create an unstoppable newborn army!"

"Our family's already beaten one," Lizzy spoke up. She was a bit red in the face at this remark, but continued nonetheless, "I mean, they conquered Victoria's. What makes you think think this'll be a challenge for us? Considering there are more of us in numbers?"

"Yeah, but that was Victoria. Victoria was inexperienced and was only interested in avenging her mate," Lucas said. "Maria is a lot more tactful than that. She's been in this business long and knows a lot of things. More than Victoria will ever know."

"But my dad knew Maria. He knows all of her moves. He lived with her for decades," I pointed out. "How's that any different?"

"Abbs, it's been decades since your father's been with Maria. Even though he was her right hand man, she still abused him. Heavily. He didn't know what it was like to be good until he met your mother," Lucas said. "Trust me when I say Maria is a crazy manipulative bitch."

"You sound like you know her, Rider," Felix remarked, raising his eyebrows at him.

Lucas turned red while Dru snorted. "Oh yeah, he knows her," My sister said, rolling her eyes.

"You know her?" I asked curiously.

"I did. You run into people like this in my kind of work," Lucas murmured, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Anyway, that's dead in the past. I knew the recent Maria and she isn't one to back down from a challenge and knowing Aro- he's getting desperate. He knows the Cullen's are growing powerful."

"But we don't want war!" Lizzy cried out.

"Yeah! We just want to be left alone!" I added.

"Aro doesn't care," Felix said. "He wants to be the most powerful coven out there and if he's not the most feared, then he becomes threatened. He's been working not his for a long time. Ever since he met Edward and Alice. He's wanted them for years and then when Bella was added to the coven- he's been enthralled. After all, the visit we payed in 2006 to see if your sister was an immortal child was a hoax."

"Aro knew exactly what Ness was," Dru added. "After all, I had ben born the previous year and Cordelia earlier that year. Not to forget Robert who was born ten years prior. Aro just wanted an excuse to see if he could get members of your family or even have a reason to destroy them."

"Then he saw all the witnesses and voted against it," Felix explained. "Since then he's been planning. I'm not sure what he's up to nowadays. The brother's biggest flaw is their paranoia. It's even the reason as to why Aro killed his own sister."

"Aro killed his sister?" Lizzy whispered, looking at me.

"Yes. Didyme. It's why he's very interested in Abby and why he keep his distance," Felix explained slowly, looking at me. "You look exactly like her, you know."

"Me?" I whispered. Suddenly, I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Marcus was in love with her. They were mates," Felix explained. "They planned to leave the Volturi, but Aro didn't like it one bit. He had his sister murdered and since then Marcus has never known happiness. It's been centuries, and he hasn't had a smile on his face since then. Chelsea's the only reason he still stays."

"Wow," Dru whispered. "Explains a lot…"

"I never met her, but Chelsea's talked about it. She was talking to Afton when they first saw you as how you're a dead ringer for Didyme," Felix explained.

"Jeez," I muttered, taking a seat on the bed.

"Leave it to Aro Volturi to destroy all kinds of families- including his own," Iris muttered. "And for what? Power? Where's that going to get him?"

"Probably unnecessary destruction," Lucas said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "At the rate he's going- who knows who's going to come out alive. All because Aro Volturi wanted too much."

Felix grew quiet at this and Lizzy looked at him curiously. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "So…How do we know he's not just getting Maria's opinion on new coven members. I mean, we know he's been recruiting more into the guard recently," I said.

"He has. Maybe he's trying to ween out the weak. Train the strong," Dru said, getting nervous. "Who knows what'll happen."

"Oh God," Lizzy said, burying her face into her hands.

"Hey, nothing's happened yet, Little Red," Lucas said. I reach out and grab my cousin's arm, holding it comfortingly.

"We'll be fine, Liz. I promise," I said to her softly.

"I think we need rest," Dru said, standing up. "We all went through a lot today, Lizzy and Iris especially. Let's discuss this in the morning or in the upcoming days. We need to be careful. We almost got caught tonight."

"Those two seem pretty occupied with their dinner to realize what happened," Lizzy said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Well, until tomorrow, night guys," I said softly. I gave Lizzy and my sisters hugs before walking down the hall towards my room. Lucas Rider by my side.

"So, you and Maria huh?" I said softly. "Were you two a couple?"

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked incredulously, his cheeks pinking.

"You're blushing," I remarked, studying him carefully.

"No I'm not," Lucas insisted.

"Look, it's fine. I mean, my dad was with her for decades. Judgement free, remember?" I said to him. It's true. I didn't care who Rider's dated and to be honest, I was vastly curious as to _why_ Maria. I mean, how the hell did that ship set sail?

"Can you stop comparing me to your dad, it's weird," Lucas said, shivering a bit.

"Why?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "It's not like we're dating or anything."

Lucas shook his head furiously, "No, of course not. Ahh…I'll see you tomorrow, Sparky."

"See you tomorrow?" I said, my statement coming out like a question as Lucas Rider scurried away.

"Yeah!" Lucas yelled out before disappearing. With that, I headed straight to bed. I thought about Lucas, about everything going on. To be honest, it kept me up for most of the night. I finally passed out from exhaustion, but woke up early the next morning when the boys came running into my room.

"Happy Birthday!" Wesley squealed, jumping onto my bed.

"Hey guys," I said sleepily.

"Abby! Father wants to see you today," Bo told me, peaking up from my blankets.

"He does?" I questioned incredulously.

"He does," confirmed Demetri, who was standing in the middle of the doorway. He had a stoic look on his face that made me nervous. Demetri wasn't exactly one to make me scared. Maybe when I first came here, but once I got to know him he wasn't the worst person out there.

I swallowed hard. Stefano looked at me warily from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed and despite the younger boys optimism, I couldn't help but feel a chill down my spine.

"Maybe he wants to give you a big birthday gift," Bo said hopefully, but I could tell he was only hoping. Aro isn't one for affection.

I swallowed hard and made my way down to the training room Demetri was leading away and at this point the boys were gone as well. Suddenly, I found myself staring at my three Volturi leaders. Aro looked at me intensely, Caius looked annoyed, and Marcus looked as he always did.

"Abrianna, welcome," Aro said.

I just nodded my head. I never liked to address Aro by father or master, and I wasn't allowed to call him Aro so I just never said anything.

"And should I say, happy birthday!" he added whimsically.

"Thank you," I responded quietly.

"Well, I think I should probably explain why I brought you here," Aro announced, circling around me like a prey.

"That would be nice," I quipped.

"Well, as you and I both know and well everyone in the room for that matter, you're fully grown," Aro said. "You have finally turned that age where you stop growing."

"Yes, that's true," I stated flatly.

"Well, as a coming of age celebration and hearing so much about your progression in training, I'm here to challenge you," Aro declared, allowing one of his servants to take off his robes.

"To challenge me?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, to challenge you," Aro said, nodding his head. "I want to see your fighting skills. Come on, Abrianna. Time to face your dear old father."

I swallowed hard, noticing the grim expressions of the guard. I noticed Jane and Alec looked rather played to see me get beat up. I looked down at my stance and stood across from my biological father.

"Now, Abrianna. Stand your ground," Aro instructed me.

I did as I was told and got ready to fight. The two of us nodded our heads at one another and went at it. I could feel the fear but also thrill rush through my veins as I charged towards Aro. He tried to take me down, but I quickly maneuvered him.

"You are a quick little once," He crooned.

"I learned from the best," I said, knocking him down in the process.

"Ah, so you have learned a little thing or too from the Volturi," Aro exclaimed, studying me intently.

"No. I just learned a lot from my real parents," I stated simply.

Aro looked disappointed at this, "Well, I don't think they taught you well enough."

Without another moment, I went to attack Aro again, but he was too fast. Soon I found myself flying down onto the ground. I gasped for air, feeling the wind knocked out of me. I coughed hard, struggling to breathe, as I looked up at my red eyed father.

"I guess you didn't learn from the best," Aro crooned.

That did it. Suddenly everything I had been keeping in the last two years was swirling within me. The anger especially boiling within me like a volcano erupting. I then charged at him again. The two of us fighting head to head, constantly. I was almost through with him, ready to pin him down. However, Aro was one step ahead of me. His eyes lingered to Bo's figure on the side line, watching the two of us with a blank expression.

My stomach dropped. "No," I whispered, reaching out to pounce him. I was too late, Aro was quicker and he scooped Bo up into his arms and held him hostage. I stopped midway as I watched Aro dangle my little brother in front of me.

"Now, why don't we make things a little more interesting," Aro said, sweetly. I could see Stefano was frozen, watching his brother in the hands of their father. Wes seemed spoked and tried to look at his own father for guidance, but Caius didn't even dare look at them. All these boys and even me would ever been seen for would be weapons. Weapons they can play with whenever they wanted.

"Father please!" Stefano cried out, snapping out of his shaken trance.

"Silence," Aro ordered harshly while Bo let out a whimper against his father's grasp.

"Put him down," I snapped.

"Ah, now I see I've found a sweet spot," Aro exclaimed. "Just like your mother. Serena was so protective of the ones she loved, but so foolishly headstrong. You'll die doing the same one day, Abrianna."

"Why did you even want me that bad when you never wanted me at all?" I hissed. "To play games, is that it? Did you take me from my parents for two years just so you could feel good about yourself. To feel powerful!"

"Too bad Chelsea's power never worked on you," Aro said, shaking his head. "Elizabelle is always protecting you. Her shield has permanently embedded itself on your mind. Maybe we should pay her a visit as well."

"Leave Lizzy out of this," I growled. "And leave Bo and all the others out of this. It's me and you now, Aro."

"You're getting angry. I can sense it," Aro said, stalking forward. "My, my, my, my what would you did if Bo was in danger? I'd love to know."

I watched his hands touch Bo's neck. "You wouldn't kill your own son," I said. "Your Lux Lamia son. You fought too hard for him."

"Don't tempt me, Abrianna," Aro scolded, now getting closer to Bo's neck.

I was absolutely ragging inside. Every fiber in me was on fire and I couldn't stand it. Suddenly, I could feel the power leaving me. The electricity striking Aro right in the chest. He went flying back while Bo also went flying to the side.

That's when I felt my senses go numb. My sight, taste, and smell disappearing and then an overwhelming amount of pain taking over my body, causing me to shake and collapsed to my knees. I screamed in agony, also hearing others scream in the process. My body couldn't handle it anymore as darkness consumed me and my body hit the floor.

*Lucas's POV*

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before taking a long drag of a cigarette. The thoughts racing through my head a mile a minute. There were so many things going through my head. This whole thing was ridiculous with the Volturi and now Maria.

I thought of the fiery vampire who once captured my attention almost ten years ago. I was naive and working for the Volturi. They wanted me to watch out for her. We soon grew close, she became just another connection for me. But then that grew into another possibility and well, Maria and I started up a relationship.

Ethan doesn't even know about that. Even though I miss my parents, thank God they aren't alive to see any of this...

 _My parents_. They were so in love- always following the other quickly in step. Bella and Edward reminded me of them. Two people very passionate about their love affair- their family. My parents would've loved Dru, Abby, and the rest of them. My mother would've especially loved Lily and Abby- two equally courageous women. She was just like them. A strong headed woman always ready to face any sort of danger. My father, a gentle spirt.

Sometimes, I'll find myself drifting to memories of them in times like this. My mother teaching me to ice skate on a frozen pond in Indiana. Sitting on my father's knee and watching Sunday morning cartoons. It was stupid, little things that bring me back to them. I haven't been back to Indiana since the attack that burned our home down…Since everything happened.

Jeez…Honestly, what my parents would say about the mess I got myself into- who the hell knows. And I can't forget Ethan. Poor Ethan who's spent countless of years trying to find me. My brother only wanted to keep me safe and all I've wanted to is to be the brother he deserves, but he's better than me. He made something of himself, I'm just…I don't even know. I'm a mess yet he still loves me and still isn't done chasing after my sorry ass.

"I thought you said you'd quit?"

I look to see Dru making her way over to me. I shrugged, starring back out the window, letting the smoke cloud my face. "I mean, I'm not addicted and it ain't gonna kill me. We've had this talk before."

"Still, it's nasty," Dru said, taking a seat next to me. She then grabbed one of the other cigarettes in the pack and began to smoke it herself.

"Excuse me, Miss Hypocrite. You're half human. Won't these kill you rather me, the resulted of magically induced vampire procreation?" I remarked, raising my eyebrows.

Dru shrugged, "Probably. I have a tendency to follow bad behavior though."

"Oh shut up," I said, taking another long drag. I then nimbly held the cancer stick between my fingers and let it rest there. "Where's Iris?"

"Helping one of the guard's research something," Dru said, shrugging. "Nothing interesting. All they did was interrupt our make out session."

"Oh jeez," I chuckled.

"Made sure dear old Dad saw us the other day," Dru whistled, grinning proudly in the process. "Boy, was he angry! I love making his undead blood boil."

"Well good," I said, smirking. Dru smiled at this and I couldn't help but feel pride for my friend. Dru deserved to be in love with someone like Iris- someone who cares and loves her without any sort of issue.

"So…What's on your mind?" Dru asked me after taking another drag. "Something's obviously bothering you."

"To be honest, a lot," I confessed. "This whole shit show, Maria, my parents, Ethan, Abby…"

"Abby?"

"Well, yeah," I mumbled, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Why, is Lucas Rider finally going to admit he has a little something something for my sister?" Dru inquired.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "It's weird. I met her when she was a baby. I feel like those weird wolf guys."

"You met her as a baby," Dru pointed out. "You didn't actually see her grow up and you've known her since she was fourteen but you never had romantic feelings towards her until recently. Like what, a month ago?"

"I really don't know, Dru," I confessed, rubbing my face into my hands.

"Look, our world is not the same as the human world," Dru told me. "Take me and Iris for example. She's twenty-five years older. Look at half the people in our world. We're never going to have normal love lives. Look at your brother, he fell for Lily and he's known the Cullen's for years."

"Yeah, but they weren't close until she was physically sixteen," I pointed out.

"The same goes for Abby!" Dru cried out. "Hun, listen to me, we're immortal, but this advice is the same for everyone- life is too short. Immortal or not, you never know what's going to happen. Especially with this so called war coming about."

"I guess, but I'm not one hundred percent set on it, yeah know," I told her. "Anyway, Abby's got a lot going on. She needs time to herself and perusing her right now doesn't seem ideal."

"Once again, another life lesson, nothing is ever ideal," Dru exclaimed, rolling her eyes at me.

"I guess you're right," I said, shrugging. "I just…I just want something else out of life, ya know Dru. I don't want to run anymore. I'm tired of this shit. When we get back, I'm going to be around Ethan more. I'm going to stay with the Cullen's, as cheesy as that family is…They're a family. They're a good group of people and I don't think I ever want to stray away from goodness like that again."

Dru smiled and then wrapped an arm around me, "Wow, I never thought I'd see it."

"What?" I asked.

"The day Lucas Rider grew up," She teased, earning a nudge in the ribs. The two of us chuckled as we then watched over the small Italian city. I would think back to Abby's silly little story all the time- _Gone With the Wind_. What a ridiculous yet amazing story. I never knew much about the story except for the fact that it's referenced in _The Outsiders_.

I hate to admit when squeaks is right, but she is right about my greaser appeal. When I was young Ethan used to read _The Outsiders_ to me before bed. I would spend days wishing I was apart of Ponyboy Curtis's band of greasers. I guess it came true when I lost my parents as well and ended up joining some sort of supernatural mafia.

"We should go find her," Dru suggested, tugging at my sleeve. "Abby. It is her birthday after all, she shouldn't spend it mopping about because you know she'll do that."

"You're not wrong," I said, chuckling. I then patted my friend on the back as the two of us made our way down the hall together. That's when I heard it- a commotion of some sorts. I noticed a flash of light and a boom. Dru and I looked at one another and without missing another moment, we ran into action.

When I got into the training room, I saw Abby collapsing to the ground. Bo, Stefano, and Wes were crying as Dru let out a scream.

"Sparky," I muttered, running towards her. Abby's body was sprawled out on the floor like a rag doll, making my blood run cold. Her eyes were closed shut and she was breathing heavily.

"What did you do!?" Dru roared, looking at her father with blazing eyes. Aro was currently against the wall, his clothing marked as if he had been hit by a lightening bolt. I noticed Caius seemed terrified and Marcus…Marcus just looked like he'd seen a ghost. His eyes still fixated on Abby.

"Nothing, just nothing," Aro spat, brushing himself off as he received various help from different servants. "Abrianna just demonstrated her power, that's all."

"Her power?" Dru questioned, looking at me for answers.

"I…I don't know what's he's talking about," I lied, quickly tending to Abby.

"Abby!" Bo wailed, running out of Stefano's arms and towards his older sister.

"Enough. Demetri! Heidi! Bring the boys to their room. Lucas Rider, take Drusilla and Abrianna to her room. I've seen enough here," Aro declared in annoyance. "And in the morning, Abrianna will begin special training. However, Mr. Rider I do suspect that you knew about this and you better haven't as for tomorrow I will be pulling on a full investigation."

"Whatever you say," I said with gritted teeth.

"Come on, boys," Demetri said, trying to get Heidi's help in rallying the boys back to their rooms. However, I could still hear Bo crying along with Wes now. Meanwhile, Abby groaned in my arms as we brought her upstairs.

"Don't worry, almost there Sparky," I consoled her. Abby's head lulling against my chest and my arms still holding onto her protectively.

"What happened?" Lizzy cried out, running to us from where she had been talking to Felix.

"Aro," I stated grimily before bringing Abby onto her bed. I laid her down and began to run a hand through her hair. Lizzy came to her side and held on her hand, inspecting her cousin to make sure there wasn't a scratch on her. I noticed Felix stated in the doorway, giving us space while Dru hovered like a protective mother.

"Come on, sparky. Come on," I said, cupping her face.

"I'm going to check on the boys," Dru told us. "And get Iris. She should wake up soon, but until then stay with her. It's not easy your first time being tortured by Jane."

"It's not," I agreed. Lizzy and I shared solemn looks as we stayed with Abby, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: The girls have surely been having a rough time in Italy...Anyway, thanks for reading and keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't won't Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

*Lizzy's POV*

Life has thrown me for a curveball in the last twenty four hours- that's for sure. I can only hope my family understands our clues and maybe that'll lead us to our rescue. If not, we're back at square one. Trying to escape here without their help. It's not like we haven't tried it, because we have. Abby, Dru, and I tried to escape a few times but they always fell through. Nothing ever worked and something always held us back.

To make things complicated, our lives here have become normalized. Growing accustomed to our lives behind the castle walls. Not to mention it's been educational since we've been able to get to know the guard from the inside. Maybe one day what's in my safe little head can help my family, but for now we have to wait for a way to break free. We're gonna need help- storming the Volturi castle is a challenge.

Anyway, as of now, my brain was too fried to think about leaving when I still had to get through the rest of the day. I had just finished reading some minds for Aro- they were all witches who reported to him. My job was to make sure they were telling the truth, which they were.

After Contessa died two years ago and Belinda and all his other disposable witches, Aro keeps coming back with more second hand witches. It's Antonio's job, the big baddie who makes me want to vomit, to find these people. He brings these witches and as of now it's Rowena, Selene, and Nyssa. Rowena was the master mind, as for the other two, they were her helpers. Rowena and Aro had become thick as thieves for Aro promised to protect their clan. The Mackenzies were a large family of witches and warlocks in Scotland. A village full of children and families, all begging for protection from the Volturi. The only reason people ever joined this stupid coven or allied with it was because they are scared. Scared they'll lose everything they love in one night, and to be honest...I can't blame them.

As I walked down the hallways I felt a hand grab my arm. I gasped and looked to see it was Felix, a sly grin on his face.

"Don't scare me like that," I hissed, swatting at him.

"Sorry. I just needed to get your attention," he said, bringing me closer to him.

"Oh?" I remarked, my lips quirking into a playful smirk.

"Yeah," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I looked up at him indifferently, noticing his smile disappearing, "Bad day reading minds?"

"Not really," I confessed, shrugging. "I'm just a bit tired from it. It's mentally and emotionally draining."

"I'm sorry," Felix blurted out. "If I was…If I was being-"

"No, no you weren't," I said, getting frazzled.

"Oh," Felix said, reaching out as he gently began to play with my hair. "Then what is it?"

"It's just…Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him. "I feel as if this…I don't know…I know we kissed but we never established _this_."

"Okay," Felix agreed. "What do you want to establish about _this?_ About us?"

"I…I'm not sure," I squeaked, causing Felix to chuckle.

"You don't have to know, Little Cullen," he said, shrugging. "I mean, do you like when we kiss?"

I blushed while he looked at me with a smirk. "I mean, yeah," I said, shrugging. "What about you?"

"I like it a lot," he replied, a grin forming on his lips.

"So…Do you just want to kiss or you want more?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm not," Felix said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Unless you're comfortable. Whatever this is, we'll work it out, like a team. For now I just like this, whatever _this_ is."

"Okay," I agreed, even though the heavy weight in my stomach told me I shouldn't. I thought of Seth briefly. His chocolate brown eyes staring at me and his laugh. But, suddenly, I found myself drawn again in Felix.

I pressed my lips to Felix's and felt a sense of warmth overcome me. It rushed through me as the two of us kissed in the darkened corridor. My hands gripping to his black locks. He picked me up so I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He placed me on the window ledge as we continued to kiss.

The two of us gently broke apart and, suddenly, I found myself looking into his eyes again. The red pooling like the warmth flooding within me.

"What color were your previous eyes?" I asked quietly as I stroked my thumb against his marble cheek ever so slightly.

"My previous eyes?" he repeated, chuckling.

"Yeah," I answered, sheepishly. "Were they brown? Blue? Green? Gray? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well," Felix said, biting his lip. "They were hazel. I had my mother's eyes, but looked just like my dad."

"Do you think about your human family a lot?" I asked curiously.

Felix shrugged, running his hand up and down my back. "Sometimes. It was so long ago sometimes I just forget…It was another time, another life."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, most of my memories became blurry after the transformation but I remember the basics," Felix told me. "I was the second oldest of eight children. I had a lot of siblings, technically eleven, but not all of them survived. Two of my siblings didn't make it to five, and one died when he was about thirteen from a fever that broke out in my village. When I was changed, I would check on the surviving ones once and awhile, but I was dedicated to Aro. Dedicated to the guard- then one day I just stopped and I think it was for the best. I don't think I could bring myself to watching any of them die."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I murmured.

"It's okay," Felix said, running a hand through my hair. "It's been centuries. They've been long dead and I've had my time to grieve. Anyway, I'm sure they have tons of descendants."

"Felix Volturi, looking on the bright side," I remarked, chuckling. "Never thought I'd see that day."

"Oh shut up," Felix said before pressing his lips firmly against mine again. I grinned, letting our kisses grow more passionate.

"Lizzy!" I heard Iris cry out. I then broke away from Felix and ran towards a frazzled Iris, who was running down the corridor clearly looking for me.

"Iris! What happened!?" I exclaimed.

"It's Abby," Iris explained to me breathlessly. "Aro challenged her, and she's unconscious. Aro's angry."

"Oh god," I whispered. "I'll meet you in Abby's room- Where are the boys?"

"Dru's checking on them now. I was going to meet her over there," Iris told me, running a hand through her hair. "I have a bad feeling, Lizzy. A very bad feeling."

"It's going to be okay, Ris," I said, grabbing both of her hands. "Now, go to Dru. I'm sure she needs you. I'll go check on Abby and meet you there."

"Alright. Be careful," Iris whispered to me, cupping my cheek. _"Something isn't right around here. I think Aro knows we did something."_ She told me via her head.

I silently nodded before speaking, "I will, and you too," I told the blonde before she rushed down the corridors after her mate. I then turned to Felix who looked scared.

"I'll walk you to Abby's," Felix told me in a low voice, grabbing my arm in a brash manner.

 _"What the heck?"_ I asked him via my power.

 _"I'm sorry about that. If Aro's on to us, he can't know I'm involved too,_ " Felix told me through his mind _. "We need to lie low. Hopefully he doesn't suspect too much."_

 _"I hope so too,"_ I told him mentally.

"Felix!" a voice boomed. I froze while Felix whipped around, bringing me with him. I wanted to hit him, but the moment I saw it was Antonio my blood ran cold. He was walking down the hallways towards us with Renata.

"Antonio, what is it?" Felix asked bitterly. No one was a fan of Antonio except for the brothers. Not even the twins liked him because he took away attention from their precious masters. Antonio didn't have a power like Jane or Alec, so he wasn't very special. Well, except, he was very big, almost as big as Felix. Aro especially likes Antonio for his loyalty.

"Aro needs us in the throne room," Renata said, clearly not in the mood to deal with Antonio's brash behavior.

I have to say, Renata wasn't terrible. She could care less about the Volturi or her masters. She just existed. I met members of her vampire coven- Charles and Makenna when they came to visit her. They are loyal, but they were just normal vampires who did their own thing.

"I'll be there once I'm done walking Elizabelle back to her bedroom," Felix announced to them in his serious guard voice.

"Why don't I do that for you, Felix?" Antonio inquired, his red eyes looking at the two of us curiously.

"I was assigned to watch Elizabelle, and I'll do just that. It's what the masters ordered," Felix said.

"Well, I think the masters would appreciate it if I shut Young Miss Cullen in for the night," Antonio pressured.

"Let Felix do his job, Antonio," Chelsea chimed in as she came trotting down the hallway. She didn't look very amused. "We are going to be late. Come."

Felix nodded at his fellow guards before dragging me forcefully down the hallway. _"Sorry,"_ he told me again via his mind.

 _"It's fine. It's all an act,"_ I summarized as we reached Abby's door.

 _"I'll see you later,"_ Felix told me.

 _"Alright_ ," I added through my mind. Before he walked away, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, reaching up on my tip toes since he was still a good two feet taller than me. He smirked before rushing down the hall. I then headed into Abby's room with a heavy feeling in my gut. Things were changing and I couldn't tell if they were for the better.

*Abby's POV*

All I remember was sending Aro back before the pain consumed my body. My head was pounding as I struggled to open my eyes up, but when I finally did I woke up with a start. Before I could even process what was going on, I immediately saw Lucas and Lizzy starring at me with concerned glances. I blinked, breathing heavily as I tried to take in my surroundings.

"Woah, slow down there Sparks," Lucas said, pushing me back gently into the pillows.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head. The pounding consistant like someone took a mallet to my head and kept bashing my brain.

"Jane got both of us twice in the same week," Lizzy explained, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Oh no," I mumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Aro knows about my power…Doesn't he?"

Lizzy and Lucas both shared looks of concern with one another before nodding. "He knows, Sparky. He knows."

"Oh no," I repeated, shaking my head. I suddenly could feel a lump forming in my throat and I wanted to get away from Lizzy and Lucas. I wanted to let a cry rip out into the air. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted my mother and my father, so badly. In that moment more than anything, I wanted them back. I just wanted my mother to make me smile or my father to brush my hair, just like when I was young.

"Abbs," Lizzy whispered, trying to reach out to me. "Don't…Don't shut us out."

"I messed up," I croaked, my voice wobbly. "I…I messed up, Liz. I can't do this. We're never going to leave…"

"Don't say that," Lizzy whispered, grabbing my hand, but I pushed it away. I wanted her and Lucas gone.

I felt bad as I noticed Lizzy's eyes beginning to tear up. I then buried my face into my hands, feeling the tears leave my eyes and onto my palms.

"Little Red, do me a favor and get some extra blankets," Lucas said, looking towards Lizzy. I think the two of them were having a silent conversation because Lizzy just nodded her head and headed out of the room quietly.

I didn't move, but I could sense that Lucas had taken a seat on the bed. I curled away from him as I felt a hand touch my forearm.

"Abby, this isn't your fault," he told me softly.

"Yes, it is," I sobbed, desperately tried to hide from Lucas, even though it was feasibly impossible. I didn't like showing anyone my weak side, especially Rider. I don't know why, but I hated that he was seeing me like this.

"It is not," Lucas stressed.

"But it is," I wailed. Without even realizing it, Lucas Rider brought me into his arms. I cried harder as he held me tighter to him. The tears getting soaked up by his black t-shirt. Suddenly I found myself crying in his arms two years ago when we were first brought here.

"Look at me Abrianna Cullen," Lucas instructed, causing me to lift my head up gently. I could see his eyes were also red-rimmed and teary-eyed. "This isn't your fault. None of this is. I know you're in pain, I'm in pain too. I miss Ethan. I miss Robert and Cordelia. I miss little Lucia. I wonder if she's giving her parents a hard time and I think about the Cullen's. I think about my parents too…I know it hurts and this whole thing is unfair, but what matters right now is the fact you have me, you have Lizzy, Dru, Iris, the boys…We're here and we're not going anywhere. I know you're scared about what your father will do, but don't worry because we're all right here and we're by your side. I promise."

The tears still fell from my eyes, but I felt a sense of warmth overcome me as I cupped Lucas's cheek, "Pretty wise words there, Rider."

"There may be tighter restrictions and Aro might want to understand your power better, but you have a whole army behind you. Don't you worry," Lucas told me softly.

"Thanks," I replied with a watery smile.

"One day this is all going to be a distant memory," Lucas whispered to me, running a hand through my hair.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

Lucas nodded, "I am. I just know things…Now, come on. Don't worry, Squeaks. I don't like seeing you get worked up like this."

"I'm fine," I insisted now, leaning my head against Lucas's shoulder. "Just…Thanks for being there."

"Always. I promised your family I'd watch out for you and that's what I'm doing," Lucas said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, chuckling. I lifted my head up and smiled at Lucas Rider. "And I like to think I promised Ethan I'd watch out for you."

"You two never established anything, but I think he knows someone's looking out for me," Lucas responded with a smirk. "And when he finds out he'll be grateful."

I chuckled before wrapping my arms tightly around Lucas. The two of us hugged until I could hear Lizzy's footsteps. I look up to see her in the doorway with a couple of blankets.

 _"Dru and Iris brought the boys into their room tonight,"_ Lizzy told us via her mind. _"They're too scared to sleep alone. They don't want Aro to know."_

"Okay," I said quietly.

 _"I was talking to Felix. He went downstairs to the throne room, he was telling me some information while I was up here_ ," Lizzy explained through her power. _"Aro is increasing security. Tomorrow, we might be all separated. However, he is leaving again for Greece. Luckily he doesn't seem to know about our connection to Felix."_

 _"Good,"_ I answered. Lucas, who had no clue what was happening, accepted it. Without another word, Lizzy crawled into the bed on my free side. I gave my cousin a watery smile as I curled into her. Lucas laid beside us, taking my hand while I rested my head on Lizzy's chest. She ran her fingers through my hair, suddenly transforming into my older cousin once again and just letting me forget this as much as I could.

"Happy birthday, cuz," Lizzy said, pressing a kiss to my head.

"Yeah, what a birthday," I muttered before shutting my eyes for some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile but ya know- life and it's crazy. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

*Renesmee's POV*

Jacob and I arrived at Forks a week later. It was Columbus Day Weekend, so UCLA would be out for the next couple of days. I decided to take an extra two days off along with the holiday– telling my professors I had a family emergency. Which, technically was true. Anyway, lucky for me, I was only missing two classes in those two days, both of which I had A's in, so no problem catching up.

I sighed as we past by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I never liked it when the vampire side of my life overtook the human side– which, unforunately, was frequent. I really do hope that one day I only have to worry about the mortal things in life like where Lily, Olivia, me, and some of our other college friends might go clubbing next or if I should make fish or chicken that night for dinner. It'd be nice if storming an ancient vampire castle was not on the top of my to-do list...

However, here we are. Jacob and I driving back to the house with Lily and Ethan cuddling in the backseat. I was driving while Jake talked to his sisters on the phone. Billy, Rachel, and Paul had flown out to Hawaii this week to stay with Rebecca, Solomon, and their two year old son, Keani, while they awaited the birth of the second Finau child. It was around midnight last night when Rebecca started to get contractions. Until now, it's been a constant wait for any new updates.

"It's another boy!" Jake announced, chuckling as he shut his phone off. "Healthy. Nine pounds, ten ounces. Cody William Finau."

"Aw that's good!" I praised, smiling at my fiancé. "We should visit them once this is all over."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, looking back at his phone. He held up the device to briefly show me a picture of the red faced, black haired baby. "He looks like Rebecca."

"I can see that," I said, smiling proudly.

"And now Uncle Paul is really excited to have his own kid," Jacob teased, shutting his phone off.

"When's Rachel due?" I asked curiously.

"Early next year," Jacob told me. "Probably February. Rachel is so set on the fact it's a girl, but I think it's a boy."

"That's exciting though. They're all having kids and stuff," I mentioned fondly.

"It is," Jacob agreed, smirking. "It's something to look forward to."

"That's true," I said. Lily and Ethan were too wrapped up with themselves to notice the conversation we were having. "It could be an upcoming possibility."

"True," Jacob said. I could see the blush in his cheeks and I felt myself flushing. Jacob and I have talked about having children, but it's something we haven't talked in great depth. I mean, we're only engaged and we have been engaged for two years now…I guess it's trying to figure it all out.

As we pulled into the family driveway, I couldn't help but chuckle noticing Aidan getting his butt whipped once again by Jennifer and it seems Hazel and Violet were also joining in on the fun.

"Oh boy," Lily said, laughing as she looked at Aidan.

"Bring it on Lily! I can hear you!" Aidan roared, causing Lily to laugh even more as she got out of the car to greet her twin brother.

I chuckled with Jacob and Ethan. The past week has also been spent intensely training. Whenever I wasn't at school or not finishing up my work, I was training. We cleared the living room in the apartment to practice and even though the space wasn't efficient enough, it worked well.

If everything went according to plan, we'd be storming the castle this Sunday night. That's in two days and the anticipation was bubbling in me like crazy. I tried to picture Lizzy's face once again- but all I could see was the baby sister that was placed in my arms almost eight years ago.

"Hey, I think there's someone with Aidan besides the girls," Ethan said.

That's when I looked up and saw a familiar face. He looked the same- warm brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair now cut short. He had a smile on his face as he joked around with not only Jennifer but also Maysun. The last surviving three children of Joham.

"Nahuel," I said, causing Jacob to look at the hybrid with wide eyes.

I swallowed hard and got out of the car. It's been three years since I've last seen him. He hasn't been back to the states since. I know Jen went to go visit him the summer he left and she and Maysun made a few trips to see how he was doing in the last two years, but I couldn't believe I was looking at him right now being that the last image I have of him is his departure. The memory of his backside entering a taxi as he headed to Europe.

"Renesmee," Nahuel breathed, his eyes fixated on me.

I shook myself out of my shock before walking towards him. His lips formed a small smile as I approached him. "Three years. No letters, no phone calls, no nothing," I said with raised eyebrows.

"The same to you, Ren," Nahuel said. We both just chuckled lightly as I then wrap my arms tightly around him. I think he was surprised by that as he went to hug me back tightly.

"Thank you for coming here," I muttered into his shoulder. "We could use all the help we can get."

"It's nothing. After everything your family has done for mine, this is the least I can do to repay you," Nahuel told me once we pulled apart.

I heard Jacob clear his throat as he came to my side, wrapping an arm around my middle, "Nahuel."

"Jacob," Nahuel said, nodding his head at my fiancé. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Ditto," Jacob responded dryly.

"Let's play nice boys," Lily said, causing both of them to turn red in the face. I chuckled, leaning against Jacob and resting my hand against his bicep.

"Yeah, play nice," I whispered to Jake, who merely gruffed at this. Meanwhile, I rolled my eyes and continued to chuckle, holding on tightly to my future husband.

"You're engaged?" Nahuel asked, his eyes looking towards the sparkling diamond on my finger.

"Yeah," I answered, nodding my head at my friend.

"Wow," Nahuel said softly, clearing his throat. "Congratulations…Ah, when's…When's the wedding?"

"When Lizzy and the others are back," I declared firmly. "It's been two years but we won't do anything until the whole family's here, right Jake?"

"Right," Jacob said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Well, for your sakes let's hope that it's soon," Nahuel replied. I just shared concerned looks with the two boys and gulped a little.

I felt the nerves bubble within me, but I ignored the two guys. For the rest of the day, we'd train. It was a constant back and forth, just practicing our powers and our fighting skills. Lily and Grace spent a majority of the time going at it with the twins while Masen, my mom, and Ethan practiced their shields. Zach kept yelling all sorts of things at us with help from Jennifer and Maysun. It felt weird training without Uncle Jasper, but he, Aunt Alice, and Daniel left in search for Jamie Scott (Meredith's husband and Daniel's father) the other day and planned to meet us in Italy when we attacked. They told us they think they found him and I hoped they were right on that. We could use all the help we could get.

I noticed Tyler Martin watch his daughter knock Ava on her ass to watching his son take down Uncle Emmett- I think he was shocked. Then again, I can imagine he was shocked being that the last time he saw they were children.

I know the Martin family has been feeling better. Elaine has a new sort of glow to her. She's a lot more excited having her husband with her. She's even decided to practice magic fully and plans to stay immortal with her husband and children, staying the same age with him forever. They looked so happy and I was so happy for my best friend and her family to be whole again.

"Come at me, Ren. I know you're dying to do it," Nahuel teased, locking eyes with me.

"Bring it on you big baby," I said. The two of us smirked as we charged at one another, fighting until, finally, I knocked Nahuel down to the ground.

"You got better," Nahuel remarked as I took my foot off his chest.

"I had time to practice," I stated, chuckling. I then helped him up, "And I learned from some pretty great people."

Nahuel chuckled as he patted my shoulder, "I missed you. It's been awhile. I shouldn't have let the time pass."

"That's okay," I told him. "We have forever. There's a bunch more memories we could make."

"That is true," he agreed, laughing.

"So how was Europe?" I asked curiously, trying to uphold some sort of conversation with him.

"It was good," Nahuel replied fondly. "Well, first I spent a good year in Denmark and various other countries, just enjoying it. It was a rest and then from there I made my way down to third world countries. Joined a few nonprofits and helped out like building wells for villages and helping cleaning the water supply. It felt nice to do good for some time."

"That's good," I told him brightly. I was genuinely happy for Nahuel.

"What about you?" Nahuel asked. "Jen told me you moved out to Los Angeles with Jacob. How's that been?"

"Sunny," I said simply, causing him to chuckle. I smiled and continued, "It's been good though. I love my college and I made some nice friends. It's been a normal thing to hold onto these last two years."

"I can imagine," Nahuel said, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry about Lizzy. Jen called me up when it happened and I felt terrible. I wasn't sure if I should contact you, but…I don't know. I'm sorry you lost your sister."

"She's not gone for good," I pointed out.

"I know, but even if she's not gone forever, it's never easy," Nahuel responded meekly. "I know Serena was, well, _Serena_ , but she was still my sister. I still loved and cared for her. She was a troubled soul who got kicked around way too much by the world. So, when she died, I felt like a part of me was gone. Since then it's been hard to fill in that gap and I don't know if I ever will. It's the same with Lizzy. You're missing a part of you.."

"I understand," I said, grabbing his hand in mine. "If it matters at all, I'm glad you're here. Even though we haven't talked in a long time, you're still one of my best friends and I'd like to see you more."

Nahuel smiled at this and squeezed my hand back, "I would like that. After this, I'll visit more…If that's okay."

"Of course," I said happily. "I'm sure Jennifer and Maysun would appreciate that. They miss you terribly."

Nahuel and I kept chatting some more, just catching up. It felt good to have him back. After everything we'd been through, it was nice to know I could still just talk and have a good time because he'll always be one of my closest friends. No matter what.

*Jacob's POV*

"Stupid, cassanoving, attractive latin man with large muscular arms," I grumbled, cutting furiously at the steak Esme just made.

All it took was one day, one _freaking_ day and Ness and Nahuel were already talking to one another like two peas in a pod. Right now they were chatting it up after they had finished training. Calling her Ren all affectionately like some old friend. He's telling her about his adventures in Europe and how he did a lot of charity work- but I could see it in her eyes the way they sparkle she's impressed. Oh, boy, oh boy is she impressed by his good deeds

"You okay there, buddy?" Seth asked.

I look up to see Seth, Ethan, and Masen looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I grumbled, shoving a piece of steak in my mouth.

"I mean, it's not everyday you watch one of your best friends shove steak in his mouth like a savage," Seth said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry about that," I said, swallowing the piece of food down my throat. "I…I'm just really hungry and I was furious about it…"

"Okay dude, you can be chill about it," Masen muttered, taking a sip of his blood substitute.

"He's just jealous," Edward stated, walking into the room with a smirk on his face. I frowned, staring up at the golden-eyed vampire.

"And you're enjoying this, bloodsucker," I said, narrowing my eyes at my future father-in-law.

"Oh, bringing back old nicknames," Edward said, chuckling as he took a seat across from me at the table. "Real mature, mutt."

"This takes me back," Seth whistled, leaning back in his seat. Masen and Ethan shared confused glances with one another while I stared at Edward.

"What comes around goes back around," Edward added, a cunning grin making its way onto his face.

"This is getting weird," Masen mumbled in a low voice.

"I'd say," Ethan agreed.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, shrugging at the two out of the loop. He then turned to me and shook his head, "Jacob, you should know by now she doesn't see him that way."

"I can't help but get paranoid," I confessed, biting my lip.

"Well don't, you obviously trust her, don't you?" Edward pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then don't let this get to you," Edward stated simply. "Look, she was young. She wasn't sure what she wanted and it's understandable, but Renesmee's an adult now. She may be only ten, but she's seen more than most humans see in fifty or sixty years. I know she's been through more than I ever been and I'm over one hundred years old. I know my daughter and she loves you very much just like how you love her."

"Thanks, leech," I said, causing Edward to laugh.

To think, here I was, joking with Edward Cullen. If you told me this twelve years ago, I'd probably say that you were crazy.

"Man, things have surely changed," Seth remarked, chuckling.

"They sure have," I agreed, smiling at my friend. Seth has grown up immensely in the last couple of years. He wasn't the same fourteen year old boy following me around like a lost puppy. He's still got the same bright mind that views everything in life as a gift rather than a curse, but he's so much more adult. He'd been through so much with his father and Lizzy– I'm surprised to see him still cheery. However, I know deep inside something was tearing him up. He isn't as bright as he used to be and I know being from Lizzy was taking a toll on him. But he's got hope and that's admirable.

Edward nodded at me, hearing my internal rant. Seth always idolized the two of us and seeing him sad did take a stab at both of us.

"What are you boys up to in here?" Bella said, walking in. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Edward from behind.

"Just some good old guy talk," I replied.

"Really?" Bella remarked, chuckling. "Anyway, Jake you should go find Renesmee. I think she's looking for you."

Edward gave me an "I told you so" look which had me rolling my eyes. _"Oh shut up,"_ I told him mentally before heading downstairs.

When I got there, Renesmee was taking a sip of water from her water bottle. Her dark copper hair seemed to glisten against the setting sunlight. Even though it's gotten darker over the years and started to resemble Bella's more, she still has rich copper streaks. It's on sunny days like this, sometimes her auburn hair starts to dominate.

"Hey, babe," She said, smiling brightly at me. Ness was dressed in a loose blue tank top and a pair of leggings. I could see the casanova was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, he went to hang out with Jen and May," Renesmee told me, chuckling, as if she read my mind. "They're catching up."

"Oh," I said, nodding my head as I walked over to her. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You don't have to lie about being jealous," Renesmee told me bluntly.

"What?" I sputtered, looking at her in surprise. "I wasn't-"

"You were," She said, smirking. Renesmee sighed and grabbed my hands tightly in hers, "You know jealousy is normal. We all experience it at one point and I get jealous too, but I know you wouldn't do anything to leave me and vise versa."

"Right," I replied, sighing in relief as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I almost lost you a couple of times, Ness. I don't think I could ever handle losing you…You're my whole world."

"I know," She replied softly, smiling. "And you're my world, but know this…I love you, Jacob Black. We're going to be together forever. Our engagement is proof of that, so don't be scared. You taught me to be fearless, so do that."

I laughed, running a hand through my fiancé's hair, "That's funny because you taught me the same thing. Since you were little, you face any sort of danger head on to protect your family."

We both smiled as she then clasped my hand in hers, "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Before we could even head out, we were interrupted. "There you two are!" I look to see Bella walking over with Edward. They were hand in hand as they approached us.

"Momma! Daddy! What is it?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Carlisle's calling a family meeting," Edward explained as Bella leaned into his side. "We're going to discuss how this is going to go."

"Are you sure you both want to go?" Bella said worriedly. "Maybe if…"

"Momma, don't worry," Renesmee said, smiling at Bella. "We'll be fine. Think of it like this: this time next week we'll be a family again. We're getting our family back."

Bella smiled as she looked at Renesmee and then me. "You know we're going to be okay, Bells. You know this, of all people," I said, causing her to chuckle.

"I know. I probably should've learned that you two can handle things by now," Bella said gently. She then wrapped us both into a big hug.

"Come on. I'm sure you guys don't want to miss this," Edward said, nodding forward.

"That we don't," Renesmee agreed. As each of us grabbed the hands of our significant others, I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness hit me. Even though these were trying times, it's nice to see how far we've come. Me, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee co-existing as a family. I don't think I'd want it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no update! I know I'm just super busy! In the meantime, please look out for the next update and please review! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

*Masen's POV*

We gathered around the living room that night. Elaine and Tyler had taken all the kids to watch them while we discussed our plan of action. The rest of us went to discuss our new plan, those that were going of course.

In the room was Grace, the Lexington twins, Jo Valentino and her mate, Caleb; my parents, grandparents, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Lily, Ethan, Cordelia, Robert, Seth, Aidan, Jennifer, Maysun, Jackson, Ava, Zach, Nahuel, and the other vampire covens were all here.

"So, if we go over the plan we will approach Volturi from the outside," Grandpa Carlisle said. "That is, me, Bella, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jackson, Maysun, the Denali's, and Fred will distract the guards. The Irish, Amazon, Egyptian covens and anyone else will stay outside where the tunnels begin. That way we can call for help if we need back up or to make sure all the kids get out. Renesmee, you will lead with Jacob, Aidan, Lily, Ethan, Cordelia, Robert, Nahuel, and Jennifer and go through the tunnels to try to find the girls. The Lexingtons will also join you for reinforcement."

"Woo!" Garrett whistled, rubbing his hands together. "Takes me back to D-Day. Storming the beach, all this fighting stirs me up!"

"Let's hope there won't be a big battle," Grandpa Carlisle murmured, always one to vouch for peace.

"If there is, we'll be prepared," Kate said, chiming in with her equally fiery mate.

"We said that last time and there wasn't even one finger lifted," Liam from the Irish Coven mentioned in regards to when the Volturi came to Forks for my sister in 2006.

"The only fatality was Irina," Zafrina stated. This caused Kate and Tanya to look at one another grimly while Carmen and Eleazar grew solemn.

"Let us hope that there isn't any fatalities this time," Grandma Esme said worriedly.

"For your coven's sake," Amun remarked, causing Benjamin and Tia to glare at him bitterly. Their patience with their coven leader growing thin.

"Alice, Jasper, Daniel, and hopefully Jamie will meet us there," Hazel declared, ignoring everyone's side comments. "They'll take the barriers and hopefully jump in if we need help."

"You all give it an hour," My father declared, looking at us sternly. "If you cannot find them within that time frame, leave. We don't need to upset anyone. Our rendezvous is on the coast of Tunisia. We'll travel out of Italy and meet up there before the Volturi can attack us."

"The brothers should be gone and this should give us enough time to search for everyone," Grandpa said. "Split up into groups. Don't leave anyone behind. Cordelia and Robert will guide you all through the area to make sure you aren't making any wrong turns and such if you find yourself away from the designated escape areas."

"We fly out in a few hours," Grandma Esme said, standing up. "We'll meet at the front of the house around 3AM and from there, we head to Italy..."

"Sounds good," Emmett said, looking around the room. All the other creatures crowding my grandparents living space nodding in agreement or staying silent at the possibilities tomorrow will bring.

"We're going to stand by all of you until the very end," Carmen announced through the silence, earning nods from her coven.

"It's time the Volturi learn they aren't the most powerful creatures out there," Benjamin added, earning a disapproving look from Amun and Kebi.

"We can't thank you all enough for this," My mother said, her voice tight with emotion. "For helping our family time and time again."

"That's what family does," Maggie from the Irish coven said happily. Everyone else around us nodded in smiles. I could tell they were all tired from the Volturi's vicious and ruthless rule. It is time someone speaks out against them.

"Until we all meet back here, godspeed," Grandpa Carlisle said, nodding his head. "Let's hope all of us come out of this safe and sound and bring our family back."

Everyone cheered before disappearing to either hunt or rest until we would have to go.

I looked towards my parents. They were sitting by Renesmee and Jacob and looked absolutely terrified out of their minds. I could tell his whole thing was making them scared. They were risking the rest of us to go in there and I know this wasn't an easy decision.

"We should say goodbye to Tyler," Grace said to me softly, fiddling with my hands. I could tell she was scared, especially being a mother now.

"He's going to be fine," I told her. "The pack will watch out for all of them along with your parents. The kids will be safe."

"I hope so," Grace said, leaning her head against my shoulder. I didn't say anything but hug my fiancé closer to me. I could feel the nerves bubbling in me, but I kept it together. I know we both wanted to keep it together for as long as we possibly could.

We then headed to Clearwater house where Elaine and Tyler would be staying. Nana Sue and Grandpa Charlie were there as well. Leah lived there with Seth nowadays since Nana Sue and Grandpa Charlie took up permeant residence at the Swan house with Jonathan.

When we entered, Elaine and Tyler were seated on the family room couch watching television. Sue and Charlie were asleep in the other room.

"Hey baby," Elaine said, greeting Grace with a kiss on the cheek and then proceeding to do the same for me.

"We came to say goodbye to Tyler, before we go," Grace explained hesitantly.

Elaine nodded, brushing her daughter's hair back, "Be safe, sweetheart."

"We will," She said before going over to hug her father.

"I just got you back, baby. Don't make me lose you or Robert again," Tyler pleaded. I could sense the fear within him.

"You won't," Grace said, looking up at him with a watery smile.

"We'll watch out for one another," I said, holding onto Grace's hand. "We'll make it out."

"I'm holding you to that, Masen," Tyler Martin said, nodding his head at me. "You have my baby girl with you."

"Don't worry, we'll be okay, Dad," Grace said. With that, the two of us then headed to Seth's room. In there were all the kids. Seth didn't mind since he would be coming to Italy with us.

On Seth's bed slept Leah with Tommy and Lexie snuggled into her side. I couldn't help but chuckle at Leah Clearwater and her newfound relationship with the Williams children. I think Leah sees Lexie in her and she sees Tommy as Seth. I don't know where their relationship would go, but who knows. For now, Leah's a good friend and being around them makes her happy.

Various sleeping bags were scattered on the floor. I could see Jonathan Swan with Lucia. She was sleeping next to him soundly. I then saw my own son, sleeping in his sleeping bag. He was cuddling Lizzy's old wolf Jem, something he found with her stuff and something he wanted to give back to his aunt.

Grace gently went to go press a kiss to our son's head. Tyler stirred and looked up at his mother. "Momma?"

"I'm sorry baby, go back to bed," She told him quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're leaving aren't you?" He mentioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart," She said, brushing his hair back. "But we won't be long. Only a day."

"When you come back you'll have Aunt Lizzy, won't you?" Tyler said tiredly, trying to desperately keep his eyes open.

"Yes, bub," I said, going down to look at him. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to try."

"I know you'll get her," Tyler mumbled. "You just gotta."

Grace and I smiled as we both then pressed kisses to his forehead before leaving the premise. After stopping by our place to sleep and changing into some new clothes, we set out for the main house. As I held Grace's hand as we approached the main entrance, I couldn't help but feel a pain of nervousness. I saw Renesmee, who looked determined. The two of us locked eyes and she said, "We're getting our sister back."

"We're getting our sister back," I repeated, going out to grab her hand fiercely. We're going to bring Lizzy back and I'll make sure this is it.

*Seth's POV*

I was feeling a lot right now. I was scared, nervous, anxious- mostly nervous. The last two years have been hell for me. Not only have I felt immense guilt about how I left my relationship with Lizzy, I haven't seen her in two years. The most either of us have gone without the either. For pete's sake, I was her imprint and she was mine. I don't care about the stupid romantic portion of it all, I just wanted my best friend back. My better half. Even if we never become a couple I only want Lizzy there to support me and I want to support her. Like best friends because she means the world to me.

"Be careful son," my mom warned. I was currently having dinner at her and Charlie's house. It was our last gathering before I headed into Italy with the others.

"I will," I told her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm trusting that you'll bring my granddaughter back," Charlie said, looking at me with a hopeful smile. Although he hasn't been one hundred percent in the loop, he knows kind of what's going on just like my mother. "And also what your mother said, don't do anything too stupid."

"I won't," I replied, chuckling.

"You know Annie called the house today," My mom mentioned quietly. "Leah answered. Said she wants to know if you'll call her back."

"Oh," I said, thinking about my on again off again girlfriend.

I had met Annie Horne through Emily. She's the younger sister of someone Emily knew in college. She told Annie I needed someone to keep my mind off of everything happening and Annie was someone who was looking for someone just like that as well. She had just broken off with her boyfriend of five years (wowzers) and only wanted a companion. That's what we became but it didn't feel right. Everyone keeps pressuring it and I feel dirty about it. I guess it's because I feel loyalty to Lizzy but also, I know Annie doesn't actually love me just like how I don't love Annie. There's a mutual respect and like. She's a good friend, but she's not someone I'm _in_ love with and I don't know how to handle it. I don't want to break her heart because she's so sweet and kind and we have a lot of fun together. I just don't love her the way I probably should.

"You should call her back or call the whole thing off," My mother told me.

"I think you should call it off," Charlie mentioned, flipping through the paper. "I don't like the Horne family. They've always given me a headache."

"Annie's a sweet girl though," My mother insisted, raising her eyebrows at Charlie.

"Annie is but the rest of her family are pretty irritating, if you ask me," Charlie muttered, causing me to chuckle. He wasn't wrong. Annie was a good person, but her family wasn't an easy group of people to get along with. Charlie added, "Last week Leo Horne kept pestering me about some stupid permit of his and now that Annie's dating Seth he thinks we're best buddies."

"Look, Annie and I will talk about whatever we have going on when I get back," I said, shrugging. "In the meantime, why don't we just drop it. Once I get Lizzy back maybe my life will figure itself out."

"He's got a point," Charlie said even though my mom didn't seem satisfied.

"As much as I know how Lizzy is your other half, you don't need her to figure yourself out, son," my mother spoke up. "That's up to you..."

I didn't say anything in response. Charlie ended up bringing the game up five minutes later so I wouldn't have to and soon, I was on my way left to join the Cullen meeting. After that was over I took up on the Cullen couch to catch a few hours of sleep. However, all my mind raced was of this plan of just getting Lizzy back.

I know Aidan and Jen were worried about me. I couldn't describe what was going on anymore. All I know is when I see Lizzy I want to tell her how sorry I am and how much I missed her because I miss her more than anything. I miss playing video games with her and I miss watching her garden. I want her to know I'll be whatever she wants me to be and if I was suffocating her too much, I just wanted to make sure she was okay because I know things haven't been easy for her. I only want her to be happy, no matter what. Even if it costs my own happiness. I know it's the imprint talking, but at the same time I _know_ Lizzy and I love Lizzy for herself. Not because of some stupid bond we're forced to share. I love her because she's intelligent, she's witty, she's brave, and she doesn't fail to put a smile on my face.

"She's going to forgive you, Seth."

I look up to see Edward across the room. I froze, sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my kids," Edward explained, shrugging. "I came to see if they were sleeping and I couldn't help but hear your inner battle about my daughter."

"Right," I said, nodding my head.

"Whatever happens after this, you know Bella and I are happy it was you to imprint on Lizzy," Edward said to me softly. "She loves you and you love her. You're a good fit."

"Thanks," I said. "I think..."

"Just rest up Seth before Bella or Esme see and scold at you for not catching some shut-eye," Edward said.

"Thanks man," I replied.

"Anytime," Edward told me, chuckling. He gave me a pat on the back before trying to find Bella. I sighed and finally got some shut-eye, even though I was still anxious as all heck.

As we all boarded our respected planes, I couldn't help but stare out the window- wondering what Lizzy was about to right now.

 _"_ _I'm coming, Liz_ ," I said in my head. _"I'm coming for you. You're not going to have to stay there any longer."_

*Lizzy's POV*

"You've been staring out that window for twenty minutes, come back to bed," Felix said. He was propped up against the pillows, pretending to look at a comic book Demetri lent him, but I could tell he was more concerned about me.

My eyes were fixated on the night sky before me. The stars shimmered tonight alongside with the dim lights from the city. A chill made it's way up my spine before I turned around to look at Felix.

"I know," I said, shrugging. "I just had an odd feeling, that's all."

The days had past since Abby's encounter with Aro and things got tense. Abby was locked up in her tower with only Lucas ever really seeing her. I guess Aro thought I knew about her power, but besides me Lucas knew. I was able to protect his mind on that one, which is frustrating Aro and thus putting me in my own tower with Felix, which wasn't a terrible move on Aro's part. I think he assumes we'll learn subordination by this, but to be honest it makes me want to leave this place even more. Luckily Chelsea's ability hasn't touched me, Abby, or anyone else I wanted to protect. They were safe as long as I was near them.

"An odd feeling?" Felix asked as I went to lay next to him in the bed. "What kind of odd feeling?"

"I can't describe it, but it's just something in the pit of my stomach. You know?" I said, sighing.

"Is the Lizzy Cullen telling me about feelings?" Felix remarked with a smirk. "I thought you were all about logic and rationality."

I rolled my eyes as I went to turn around on the bed, resting on my stomach as I looked up at him. "I mean, I am the child of two vampires. Everything about me is irrational."

"I know, but feelings and you never seem to mix well, even though you can be quite the optimist," Felix said. He was in modern clothing, a t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His red eyes sparkled at me as we lay carelessly on my bed.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it feels good," I said, shrugging.

"Then it isn't a bad thing," Felix remarked, pressing a kiss to my temple.

The brothers had left for Greece to see Maria. Unfortunately, Felix had no idea what they were planning neither did Demetri. I tried to get into Aro's mind, but he had his new witch friends create a sort of shield, like the one Grace's mother placed on her mind. It's ancient but powerful magic.

The twins joined the brothers along with Demetri. Antonio was left in charge, which was even worse considering he was really tight on security. However, I could hear his thoughts and he was too occupied in making sure the castle didn't fall as a whole.

"I just feel excited. One of the best moods I've been in a long time," I told him.

"Well if it's so good you should stay in this mood for awhile longer," Felix remarked, running a hand through my hair. I smiled, reaching out to kiss him. He kissed me back, even fiercer. The two of us have been going at this for awhile now. Ever since it's been out in the open, I can't stop it.

Felix's hands reached beneath my shirt, resting on my bare skin. Mine clawed at his t-shirt, wishing to take if off.

"You've had sex before, haven't you?" I blurted out to him breathlessly in between kisses. This made him pause.

"I mean, yes," He answered. "Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to mention it," I said, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt.

Felix nodded, "You and I both know this. I understand why you asked but…I've been around for centuries, Little Cullen. I've had sex with mortal and immortal alike."

"You never answered my question from earlier though," I said curiously. "Did…Did you ever have a mate?"

Felix swallowed hard at this, his dark eyes falling to the ground as he sat away from me. "I…I don't talk about it often, but yes. I did."

"You did?" I questioned curiously.

Felix nodded, "I was in love, once. To a girl. Her name was Colette. I knew her a long time ago…"

"What happened to her?" I asked softly.

"She died," Felix explained gently. "We were supposed to marry…I was going to change her, but she died because of some villagers. They thought she was a witch…Had her burned."

"Oh, Felix," I murmured, grabbing his hand. "I'm…I"m so sorry."

"It's okay," he answered, shrugging. "It was a long time ago…Finding a lot about my past lately, aren't you Little Cullen?"

"You can say that," I said, chuckling.

"Well, if I learned anything in all my years it's that we can't dwell on the past," Felix said. "You have to be as light hearted about it as you possibly can."

"Who would've thought. The flirt of the Volturi has a dark past," I teased.

"I hope this all doesn't bother you," Felix said, running a hand through my hair again.

"No. Not really," I said, smiling at him. "I kind of assumed, I just wanted to hear it come from your mouth. That's all."

"Understandable," He said as he now fiddled with my hands.

"But I'm glad you told me. That you're being open," I trailed on. "It's what normal couples do after all…"

"So you think of me as your boyfriend?" Felix remarked, a twinkle in his red eyes.

I blushed, "I mean…Well, _yes_. If you're okay with that."

"Of course," He said, chuckling. "I kind of thought of us as that. An unspoken form of it."

"I don't know how long this can possibly last, between us that is," I said, biting my lip. "I…I worry. What'll happen if…"

"Nothing. Enjoy now, Little Cullen," Felix told me, wrapping his arms around my body. "Enjoy now while we still can. Before something changes."

"Alright," I agreed, pressing my lips to his again. Felix then brought me closer to him, allowing me to straddle him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the two of us grew closer. I go to take his shirt off, revealing his stone chest. I grinned, allowing my hands to run across his cool skin and make my way down to his pants. Felix grinned mischievously as I unzipped the jeans and helped him get his pants off.

"My turn," Felix announced, winking.

"Where do you want to start first?" I inquired.

"I've always loved this dress," Felix said huskily, unclasping my bra. I gasped in surprise while he growled with excitement. "But I think I'd like it better if it was off."

"I'd like that too," I said, allowing him to shimmy the fabric off of me.

"Wow," he whispered once he discarded my bra and dress onto the floor. He carefully examined me as I proceeded to lie naked on the bed. I could feel myself blushing, my cheeks probably as red as my hair.

"What?" I questioned nervously.

"No, it's just…You are so beautiful," he told me softly, running a hand through my hair.

I blushed, looking up at him as he continued to take in my body as I his. His hands moved down my side so it now rested, cupped around my breast. He could definitely feel my heart pounding furiously against my rib cage like a hammer.

I then pulled Felix into a passionate kiss. Soon, the two of us then began to move in motion. Our bodies syncing as they fell into rhythm. I couldn't believe it was happening, but it did.

I will admit, a little awkward. I was always told the first time is awkward and not this magical experience, but it was sweet, kind, and gentle. I don't know if it was perfect, but for me the moment just felt right.

When we were through, I had fallen breathlessly against the bed. My chest heaving up and down while Felix laid beside me. He had a smirk on his face while I just grinned.

"That…That was amazing," I whistled, smiling blissfully as I looked towards him.

"It was," He agreed, pressing his lips to my temple. I chuckled. I then cuddled into him while he then wrapped his arms tightly around me. His forehead resting against mine as we lay in the darkness of the ancient castle. "Lizzy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I hummed, my eyes still closed.

"I want you to know something," He told me gently, brushing my hair. "I told you about Colette, and I won't lie…I still love her, but this time is going to be different."

"This time?" I questioned curiously.

"I mean…" Felix bit his lip. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

"You what?" I said in surprise.

"I love you," He told me truthfully. "Not an easy thing for me to admit, but I do. I love you."

I looked at Felix in surprise, shocked to hear those words leave his mouth. However, I smiled as I then pressed my lips to his. This seemed to work as the two of us began to kiss some more until I finally found myself snuggled in his embrace again.

As I held onto Felix, I took in these moments because something deep down inside me told me things were changing. As much as I never wanted this moment to leave, I savored it because somehow I knew this was going to be the last time I'd ever be held by Felix like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, things are about to get complicated. Hope you guys liked it and stay tune for more :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

*Abby's POV*

"I hate everything about this," I hissed to Lucas as I sparked a nearby lamp. His eyes widened as he took a seat beside me. I was currently slumped against the tower wall, absolutely peeved and exhausted.

"Let's take it down a notch there, Spark Plug," he said to me gently.

"I can't," I exclaimed, absolutely sick and tired of everything. "I can't stand this place anymore, Rider. I want to burn it to the ground or better yet, turn it into a mini mall or something!"

We had been in these stupid towers for days. I hated everything about it, especially since it was all my fault that we were now separated. Dru and Iris in one corridor, Lizzy in another, and the boys somewhere. Everything on tight lock down. God, it made me want to rip my hair out.

"A mini mall would be nice," Lucas mentioned, causing me to swat him playfully. He laughed at this while I rested my head against his shoulder. "What? I mean come on they could use some modern stores."

"It would take away from the city's charm," I pointed out.

"Ah, screw the charm and screw the history," Lucas said, waving his hand. "Nah, this place needs some trashy mini mall. Something that tourists could buy stupid over priced t-shirts and shot glasses at."

I laughed, "Maybe the Volturi could open it. Imagine Aro running a gift shop?"

Lucas snorted at the thought, "With Caius and Marcus. Oh that would be a fest. They'd have Jane and Alec on the cash registers."

"Welcome to our master's place, our mugs are fifty percent off," I teased, imitating the creepy twins. This had Lucas chuckling as he leant his head against mine.

"Oh sparky, you're good," he said.

"I know I am," I remarked, earning a playful roll of the eyes from Lucas.

"Don't push it Little Miss Cocky," He said, causing me to giggle. I rested my head against Lucas's shoulder for a bit longer, just trying to relax a bit. I wasn't going to lie having him around distracted me from feeling like every nerve in my being was on fire. Being in this stupid tower was getting to me, but with Lucas I didn't feel so alone. Like I could do this.

"I'm worried about Meredith," I confessed to him out of the blu. Lucas looked at me in surprise as I continued, "Aro locked her in her own tower and I could hear her crying last night. She's not doing good. She needs help. Her brain is healing still."

"It's been three years since she came back to life," Lucas muttered.

"It has but she's still recovering. She doesn't have anything familiar to grasp onto," I cried out. When Lizzy and I discovered Meredith our first year here, she was the deranged weapon of the Volturi, but after a couple of visits and just some good old fashioned kindness she was getting somewhere, but isolating her was sending her down a dark path. "I don't want to see her become what she once was," I explained.

"Ah, you've got too much heart kid. I don't think she will," Lucas told me, wrapping an arm around my body to rub my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better I'm really worried about her and the others too."

"I'm just so worried about everything," I added grimly, thinking about how they all might be dealing now.

"I know Dru and Iris have each other, but what about the boys?" Lucas said to me. "And can't forget little Red. Stuck with Felix."

"Oh she's fine," I said, chuckling. This caused Lucas to raise his eyebrows at me while I smirked. "She's with Felix so there's plenty for her to do…"

"Felix?" Lucas said, suddenly recognition hit his eyes. "Oh…Wait…Are they…Was that what that noise was?"

"Yes," I said, giggling. "I walked in on them once when they were kissing. It was awkward but none the less I think they really like one another."

"Jeez," Lucas said in surprise. "I always felt like there was something going on between those two…But damn."

"I know," I said, chuckling again.

"At least they have one another to entertain each other," Lucas said, shaking his head in laughter at the thought.

"And we don't?" I remarked playfully.

"Oh, you and I could go back and forth for days, squeaks," He said, causing me to nudge him. "The bantering, the conversations, I don't think we could ever stop."

"Well there's a ton of other things for us to do," I mentioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know exactly but there's just other stuff out there. I mean, our relationship isn't what it once was. We aren't two people who roast each other's existence, we're friends."

"Yeah, friends," Lucas repeated, smiling at this. "I don't know what I'd do without you, sparky."

"You know I'm really glad you volunteered to come with me, Rider," I told him truthfully, causing him to look at me curiously. "Two years ago you didn't have to. You had just gotten your brother back yet you risked coming back to Italy for me. I found it stupid but noble of you."

"Who says I did it for you?" Lucas said, snorting.

"I know you came for me because you cared about me," I teased, poking at him. "Because you liked and still like me."

"I didn't _like_ you like that yet," Lucas said, causing me to frown. "Or…I did like you. But not the like-like kind of way I was thinking. Or wait-"

"Like-like? What do you mean like-like?" I questioned in confusion. "No I just meant _like_ as in you _like_ me as a person."

"Oh, okay," He said, nodding his head rather quickly.

"But why did you think that you like-liked me?" I continued. "And what's with the yet? Do you like-like me Rider?"

"What!" He exclaimed, his cheeks reddening. "I never said anything about liking you romantically. I mean, it's not that I find the thought repulsive."

"So you do like me that way?" I asked, feeling a flutter in my stomach.

"I mean," He stammered, trying to gather his words. "I don't know, Sparky. I mean-"

Before we could respond, I heard the lock from my door beginning to open. Lucas and I quickly scrambled to our feet, preparing for the worst.

However we were greeted by a frantic Stefano. I looked at my little brother in surprise and tried to ignore the fact Lucas Rider got into a protective stance around me.

"Stef, what's going on?" I asked him as he looked at us with wild eyes. I then looked down at the keys he was holding in his hands, "How did you get those? Why aren't the guards all over this place?"

"The castle's been stormed," Stefano told me, his voice laced with fear.

"We're being attacked?" Lucas questioned, moving away to look out the window. "Hey, look at that. We are."

"I can't find Bo and Wes anywhere," Stefano said to me, breaking my view of Lucas. "They broke away before I had the chance to do anything. Please, Abbs. Help me find them. I don't know what to do! I just don't!"

"We'll get them," I told my little brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them and the others and get the heck out of here. No more games, this is the perfect time to escape. We're going to be free."

"Really?" Stefano whispered. Out of all of them, Stefano was the most quiet about any sort of idea about leaving the castle for he was so loyal to his father. However, after the way Aro treated Bo I don't know how much Stef likes his dad anymore.

"Yes. We're going to have a new life, Stef. I promise," I said, cupping his face. He nodded, quickly wrapping his arms around my middle. I chuckled and held on tightly to my little brother, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I hate to break up the cute moment, but if this is our cue to leave, I think we should go now," Lucas said, motioning to the doorway.

"And I couldn't agree more," I said, grabbing Stefano's hand. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Yee haw!" Lucas cheered as we rushed down the stairwell, unsure about our future.

*Renesmee's POV*

"It smells like old sweaty socks in here," Aidan said, his nose scrunched up. "Or even worse– rotting milk."

"We get it, Aidan! It smells awful!" Lily hissed, covering her own nostrils.

We were currently walking through the underground tunnels of the Volturi. It was me, Jacob, Lily, Ethan, Masen, Grace, Aidan, Jennifer, Seth, Violet, Hazel, Jo, Caleb, Nahuel, Robert, and Cordelia. If timing was correct, my parents and our family were approaching the gate. I know my parents were wracked with nerves right about now, as was I, but this was going to get us to Lizzy. I could feel it in my bones.

"We're almost there," Robert said, looking at the parchment in his hands with steady eyes.

"I can sense Lizzy," Masen whispered to me. "Something about our connection, but it's growing stronger."

"Me too," Seth agreed, chiming into our conversation.

"I can feel the same about Lucas," Ethan confessed, his voice tight. "I can sense he's here. I don't know where, but he's here."

"Well at least we're off to some sort of start," Lily murmured.

"I can't believe all this time these tunnels were down here," Cordelia whispered, looking around. "And I grew up here."

"Babe, that's because your dad was an egotistical maniac who barley let you go anywhere. He had Renata, Chelsea, and Corin watch all of us carefully and made sure we wouldn't use our powers against him," Robert said lamely.

"Well the first couple years of my life I enjoyed it here," Cordelia told us truthfully. "Aro seemed fine at first, but the older I got the more I realized he was a messed up man. Someone I never wished to be."

"Well he lost the opportunity of a lifetime with you, dear," Robert said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Can we hurry it up in here love birds, I'm getting claustrophobic," Aidan remarked, looking around the tunnel.

"We're fine. I don't sense anyone around us," Hazel said dryly.

"If anything I think they're more distracted with what's happening up there than what's happening down here," I added, my hand tightly grasped with Jacob's.

"I don't like it down here. It reminds me of some messed up video game," Jen commented, looking around with wary eyes. I could see there were plants growing all around her feet. Jen's able to control her power, but it doesn't mean it still gets out of hand at times, especially when she's scared. One time Seth scared her so badly she covered him from head to toe in vines.

Suddenly I could hear something creaking. We all paused, frozen in our spots. "What was that?" Jacob questioned, looking around.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Grace said, looking around.

"That's a child of the moon," Caleb said, looking at Jo who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Are you sure?" Masen asked.

"Oh, he's sure," a voice said. We all look behind us to see three people. Two males and one female as they approached us. Their claws out and their mouths with wide menacing grins.

"Told you I heard something down here," one of them said.

"Well, well, well, good thing Antonio's been tight on security lately."

"Antonio," Masen whispered, gripping Grace to his body. I looked at my best friend and suddenly images of a red eyed vampire slashing her throat filled my mind.

"Back off," Hazel warned menacingly.

"I'm sure our masters would love to see that you're here," said the female.

"Cordelia. Robert. Take the others out of here," Violet ordered. "Caleb, Jo. Help me and Haze take these boys down."

"With pleasure," Jo snarled, getting into a stance. Something about Jo in that light sent shivers down my spine. Out of her parents, she looked the most like Lorenzo. Thankfully they weren't identical, but the fact the man who tried to kill me all those years ago never ceases to make me a tad bit scared.

"Let's go," I said, pushing the others forward. We began to run in a blind rage, hoping to find some opening. We were following Rob and Cordy being that they knew this area better than any of us.

"I think this is it," Cordelia said, motioning to the entrance to one of the tunnels.

"Let's try to pry it open," Robert said, jiggling at the lock.

Before any of us could process what was happening, I could hear something above us making noise.

"Look out! This place is collapsing!" Aidan cried out. Soon, we were all pushed to various sides. I flung my body towards Masen, Grace, and Seth, closing my eyes and bracing for impact.

When the dust settled, I could finally see we were all trapped in different corridors. I look to see Masen, Grace, Nahuel, and Seth all getting up and brushing debris off their clothing.

"Is everyone okay?" I yelled into the darkness. "Masen, Grace, Nahuel, Seth, and I are fine."

"Ethan and I are fine!" Lily called out from the other end.

"Aidan, Jen, Rob, Cordelia, and I are also fine," Jacob added, couching heavily.

"How do we get out of this mess?" Lily yelled over everything. "I think Ethan and I are from the way we came from."

"Go to the twins," I told my cousin. "Everyone who made it to the opening, go through. The rest of us will try to find another entrance."

"Ness, I'm not leaving you!" Jacob cried out.

"I'll be okay, Jake," I told my imprint. "I promise I'll meet you on the other side. Now go find them! Let's make this hour count!"

"Alright," Jacob agreed hesitantly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him. With that, I heard the tunnel door open and everyone on that side climb out. I then looked towards Masen, Grace, Seth, and Nahuel.

"So…Where to captain?" Nahuel asked me through the dust.

"If I remember the map correctly there's an entrance not too far from here," I explained. "It was Bo's room. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of here and meet up with the others."

"But how are we supposed to get out if the tunnels are blocked?" Seth asked.

"There's always another way. There's hundreds of tunnels down here," Masen said, looking around. "We'll get out."

"And there's only one way to find out," I said, motioning to the dark pathway in front of us. "It's time to see if we can get out of here alive."

*Lily's POV*

"Oh great. This is just great," Ethan mumbled to me as we ran down the pathway. I could hear the yells from the twins, Jo, and Caleb.

"We'll get out of this one," I told my boyfriend, looking around for some kind of sign. "There's millions of ways to leave this place. It's a complex castle system."

Suddenly we heard a vicious growl. Ethan and I both look at one another before seeing a child of the moon was starring right at us. We both swallowed hard as it crouched even closer.

"Don't you even dare," I warned the creature.

It snarled, getting ready to pounce us. Before I could even comprehend, Ethan got me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. Soon, I noticed an invisible bubble, his shield, wrapping around us. I smiled seeing as the child of the moon bounced back into the nearby wall, falling quiet.

"Come on, let's go," Ethan said, dragging me with him towards where the others were. When we got there, Jo, Hazel, Caleb, and Violet were finishing up with their attackers.

"Lily! Ethan! What are you doing here?" Violet asked in alarm.

"There was a breech. The walls collapsed and we all got separated," Ethan explained.

"Oh no," Jo whispered as she and Caleb clasped hands.

"We need to get out of here," Hazel said, looking around. "More are coming. It won't be long until we're out numbered."

"I think there was a tunnel this way," Violet said, pointing in a new direction. "Another entrance into the castle."

"Are you sure?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Kind of, but it beats this," Violet said. Ethan and I both shrugged as we then headed behind the others towards the unknown.

We kept running until Violet let us to a door. Without any warning she opened it up with her powers, a gust of wind to be exactly. I watched in awe as the door went flying through the shoot.

"That's not good," Caleb muttered as we all began to climb the ladder into the room.

When we got in there, it was dark. Pitch black to be exact and if it weren't for my vampire genes, I probably wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Where the hell are we?" Ethan questioned, trying to find some sort of sign. I quickly grabbed my mate's hand as we all tried to figure out what was happening. My other fingers rubbing against my claddagh ring.

"Who's there?" a voice whispered into the night.

"We're wondering the same thing," I questioned bitterly.

"Here, the windows are shut," Jo said, opening the curtains wide open. As the light pierced the once pitch black room, it revealed the physic of a woman. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a mousy looking ponytail. It was as if she hadn't washed or combed her hair in months. She looked exhausted from the dark circles under her soft brown eyes. She was wrapped in a quilt while wearing a dirty looking nightgown. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"Oh my stars and garters," Violet whispered, kneeling in front of the woman.

Suddenly, it hit me. The last time I'd seen her she was deranged, almost zombie like. She looked at us with sad eyes before finally taking a closer look at Violet, "Is…Is that you Violet?"

"Momma," Hazel whispered, kneeling before the woman as well.

"Who's this?" Caleb asked us while Jo huddled close to his side.

"Meredith," I answered, causing the witch to look at me curiously. "She's the twins mother."

"Oh Momma!" Violet whispered, bringing the witch into her arms for a hug. Meredith began to cry tears of joy as Hazel joined in on the hug. All of us watching in awe at what was happening.

As the family reunion happened, I couldn't help but hear something happening outside. I walked towards the window to see a large fight happening outside. I saw my parents, aunts, uncles, and all sorts of our friends battling it out with members of the Volturi.

"There's a fight happening outside," I said, notifying the others.

"War has begun," Meredith told us grimly, causing a chill to run down my spine.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ethan said, motioning to the door.

"It's locked," Meredith told us weakly.

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Jo snarled as with one swift kick, knocked the door down. "Now come on. I want to find my sister."

"You heard the woman, let's go," I said, motioning to the others. The twins then helped Meredith up as we all scurried into the unknown corridors of the Volturi castle.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the fireworks begin. Hope you guys enjoyed and keep on a lookout for the next update :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

*Bella's POV*

"This was supposed to be peaceful!" Carlisle growled rather viciously as we fought off various Volturi guards. "We came here in peace!"

I was surprised seeing our adoptive father, our leader, our overall vampire role model getting quite annoyed with various Volturi guard members. Luckily, no one's gotten killed off yet, but there were multiple different battles happening all over the Volturi's castle and they were starting to get intense.

"Damn, Carlisle. Didn't think you had it in ya," Emmett whistled, earning a glare from his adopted father.

It all started when we came face to face with the vampire they call Antonio. Soon, one punch later, we found ourselves calling for backup. I was with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Fred, the nomad, as we tried to battle off as many as we could.

"You are going to give us my nieces and friends and that's that," Rosalie added in a snarl, kicking one of the guards away from us.

"Damn honey, that was hot," Emmett said, purring as he watched his wife fight.

"If we all make it out of this, you, Emmett Cullen, you and I are going to take a long needed vacation," Rosalie said before going off to help Esme with some Volturi guards.

"The brothers will be returning and when they return, it's not going to be good," Carlisle told us worriedly.

"Well they shouldn't have taken _my_ baby in the first place," I said venomously as I pushed a child of the moon away from my husband. Edward looked at me with his infamous crooked grin before helping me fight off more creatures. I knew my baby was here. She was somewhere and I was going to get her, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Watch out!" Edward shouted, grabbing me as a witch let off an explosion. The two of us scrambled back in surprise as we watched various warlocks and witches shoot spells at us that caused the ground to rumble and shake. Fire and smoke began to overtake the area and I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach about the humans surrounding the village.

"Don't worry, Ava is casting a protective charm around the city," Edward said as if he read my mind. Even if he couldn't read mine, he could always tell what I was thinking. "She and Zach are protecting the humans."

"Good," I whispered, my stomach still in knots.

"Bella!" cried a new voice. I turn around to see Alice, Jasper, Daniel, and a new man running towards us.

"Alice!" I yelled. My pix of a sister began to run towards us in a mad dash and with a wild look in her eyes.

"I had a vision," She cried out. "Of the girls! Right after we found Danny's father! They're alive, Bella! And they're here, they're coming home! Oh they're coming home!"

A hopeful smile appeared on my face as I gathered Alice in my arms, ignoring the fighting around us.

"Let's make sure of that," Jasper said, causing Alice and I to break apart to look at him. Jasper was standing there with Daniel and a new man. However, before we could even say a word to Jasper, he growled and ran to fight a few of the guards in an angry mad dash.

"Anyway this is my father, Jamie," Daniel explained, motioning to the new man. He looked a lot like Daniel with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The biggest difference was that he was about an inch taller and had a beard.

"I heard Mer's here," Jamie responded gruffly. He had a thick Scottish accent and his eyes looked desperately for his wife.

"She's around here somewhere!" Carlisle said, looking around to check his surroundings.

"Except last time we saw her she was a crazed zombie!" Emmett remarked, earning an odd look from Jamie.

"Well, if my dear Daddy-O wants to help us out, he can help. Anyway, I see my friend George and he probably needs my help," Daniel said before running to where George Knight was fighting against a few other guards.

"On it," Jamie responded, rushing head first into battle.

"Why aren't they killing anyone?" I asked, looking around to see there were no fatalities yet. At all.

"They can't kill us without permission from Aro," Carlisle explained to us. "As long as we keep the fight up and once we rescue the girls we can escape here without any issue."

"They've gotten more powerful," Jasper mentioned, looking around. "They've recruited more people."

"So have we," I said, looking around. "If this isn't the end of all fights then there will be one more. This fight is going to keep going until one side is all dead."

"That's war for you, Bella," Jasper said before heading out to join the battle again. My stomach turned at the thought of my children being in this.

"Watch out!" Fred shouted, taking out one of the guards by pushing him away before he could attack us.

"Thanks," I replied, looking around the area.

"This is going to be a long fight," Edward told me warily.

"Whatever it takes to get our kids back," I stated, growling as we charged through the guards. All I could think about as we fought was of my children. I was going to do this for my family.

*Dru's POV*

"You know, I think the red looks better on you than the green," I said to my girlfriend as I flipped through the pages of a magazine. "The red makes you stand out."

"Really?" Iris hummed, looking at the two shirts she was comparing in the mirror. "I always thought green was my color."

"I think it's red," I confessed to her. "It's bold, just like you. But green works quite well on you as well. To be honest, you look beautiful in any sort of outfit."

"Someone's overzealous," Iris teased, placing both t-shirts down on the nearby chair to join me on our bed.

"I'm always jumpy around you, babe," I said, grinning as I pressed my lips to hers. Iris grinned as well and we kissed some more. Even if my father kept us hostage, I didn't mind it because all I did was kiss Iris all day long. My body hummed with pleasure as the two of us grew more and more passionate- but that's when I heard an explosion.

"What was that?" I croaked, setting up straight in the bed.

"I don't know," Iris said, her voice hesitant.

Iris and I both froze, sharing looks of concern. I heard more shouting and then more loud rumbles. We both ran to the window to see there was a full on battle starting to happen outside.

"Oh no," I whispered, running towards the door. When we looked outside I noticed guards were rushing all over the building. However, I noticed Wesley right away. He was sobbing his eyes out as he hid from all the madness.

"Wes!" I called out to him, running towards the little boy.

"Dru!" Wesley sobbed as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"What's happening?" I asked, trying to shield him the best I could.

"I don't know! But I can't find Bo or Stefano anywhere!" Wes said. Before he could tell me anymore I grabbed him in my arms and rushed him towards my room. Iris was there, ready to shut the door tightly. I quickly placed Wes down on the bed before helping Iris barricade the door with our two dressers.

"Something's happening," I said, looking at her with a wild look in my eyes. "And I have no idea what."

"Someone stormed the castle," Iris stated simply as I paced around the room. "Dru…I don't know who it is."

"It could be a lot of people," I said, thinking about all the enemies the Volturi's made in the past. "It could be the Romanians. I wouldn't be surprised if they grew an army to storm the castle or even the Egyptians. Amun is still bitter about Aro taking Demetri from his coven."

Iris nodded, taking a seat next to Wes on the bed. He immediately curled into her side and watched the two of us with wide eyes.

"Does it matter who it is, they're here to kill us!" Wes squeaked, causing Iris to hush him gently and hold her in his arms even tighter.

"They're not going to kill us, Wesley," I told him sternly.

"Should we stay in here?" Iris asked me fearfully. "What about Abby, Lizzy, Lucas, and the boys. We can't forget them, what if they're in danger."

"Well figure something out," I said frantically, licking my lips as I placed my hands on my mate's shoulders. "Let's be methodical but quick. I don't' want to waste any time if they're in trouble."

As I said that, I noticed a look of realization hit her face. She then looked up at me with her big gray eyes. "You…You don't think it's the Cullen's? Do you?" Iris whispered hesitantly. The moment she said their last name, my chest tightened.

"I hope. I mean we did send them the message," I said, my voice cracking. "But it can't be just the Cullen's. This seems too monstrous. If it is, I give them a lot of freaking credit."

Just as I said that, I could hear something coming from behind our wall. I immediately jumped and stood up in front of Iris. She grabbed Wes and held him close to her while we backed away from where the banging was becoming louder.

As I said that, the wall opened wide. Wes screamed with Iris while I stood in front of both of them, ready to take down whoever this was at any chance.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice coughed. I frowned, my posture relaxing the moment I saw that in front of me was Robert Martin. Behind him was Aidan Hale while Jennifer Peterson and Jacob Black even peered out.

"Okay. I take that back. I give them enough credit," I said to Iris and Wes, who immediately stopped screaming.

Robert then looked at me and his lips formed into a smile, "Drusilla Volturi. Oh boy, am I glad to see you."

"Rob," I cried gleefully, running towards him. He chuckled as I ran into his arms at full force. "I missed you so much! The last two years here have been weird without you!"

"Dru?" Another voice called out. I broke away from Robert to see a new face emerging from the group, which had the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Delia," I whispered. There was my little sister, in the flesh. She stood there with a smile on her face and tears in her brown eyes. Without another word, I wrapped my arms tightly around her and we both just held onto one another for as long as we could.

"You're alright," Cordelia said, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Thank god."

"I missed you so much," I sobbed, holding onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Delia. I'm so sorry."

"Why? You went in place of me," she whispered, cupping my cheek. "I should be the one saying sorry."

"I love you so much, baby sis," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too," she replied tearfully, burying her face into my shoulder.

"One down, three more to go," Aidan said, earning a glance from Jennifer and a smack upside the head from Jacob. However, this caused me to chuckle. I forgot how lighthearted Rosalie and Emmett's boy was.

"Who are these people, Dru?" Wesley asked, causing everyone to look at him. Iris looked at me for some sort of answer.

"These are my friends," I told Wes as I broke apart from my sister. "This is Cordelia, my sister, and Robert's her husband. Aidan, Jennifer, and Jacob are all close friends of ours."

"Jenny?" Iris questioned, looking towards the blonde in surprise.

"Ris," Jennifer exclaimed, looking at the girl. "It's been so long. Sweetie, I'm so sorry about everything. If I knew-"

"It's okay, Jenny," Iris said, her eyes full of tears.

I took Wes in my arms while Iris ran to greet Jennifer with a hug. Aidan sheepishly watched from far away while his mate embraced her niece.

"Is this Wes? Caius and Sylvia's son?" Cordelia asked, looking at the frightened little boy in my arms.

"Yes, he is," I confirmed, brushing his hair gently. "We're getting out of here, Wes. They came to save us."

"Father and Uncle Aro have been terribly cruel," Wesley told Cordelia and Robert. "The other day he hurt Abby and before that Jane and Alec hurt Lizzy but they don't remember because of Bo."

Robert and Cordelia gave me a puzzled look while Jacob and Aidan froze hearing about Lizzy and Abby.

"He hurt them!" Aidan growled. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him!"

"Let's find them first," Jacob said, the worry in his eyes evident. "I promised Ness I'd find them and god knows where she, Grace, Masen, and Seth are. If anything happens to the girls they'll all have my neck."

"Not just your neck, Jacob," Aidan remarked, rolling his eyes at the wolf's dramatics.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Iris said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go find them. We know where their towers are and if they escaped they mustn't be too far."

Cordelia smirked noticing Iris's hand intwined with mine, but I blushed and shook it off as we all left our room. Now all we had to do was find the others and this could be our way to freedom.

"I can hear Lily's thoughts," Aidan said, grabbing Jen's hand. "They're this way! I can feel it! My twin is that way!"

"No! We can't go that way! What about Bo and Stefano?" Wesley pointed out. He was currently clinging to Iris as we ran through the madness.

"They have to be this way," Cordelia said gently. "If we can find some of the others, I'm sure that's a sign."

"And I think I smell Lizzy," Jacob declared, walking in the opposite way. "The rest of you, go towards the other direction. I'm going to check something out quickly."

"We shouldn't split up, Jake!" Robert called out even though the wolf was halfway down the hall. "Remember what Carlisle said!"

"I got him," I said, looking at the others. I then turned to my sister, "Watch Iris and Wes. Make sure they're okay."

"Of course," Cordelia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before she could say anything else, I was scrambling after Jacob towards the direction of Lizzy's scent.

*Lucas's POV*

My mind raced as the three of us traveled through the corridors of the castle. Abby behind me with Stefano in between us. There were guards rushing all over the place, pleading to get Aro or something.

Too bad none of us could teleport. That would be amazing. I hope my kid has teleportation or something. Well, first let's try to get out of here and see about those children.

"Let's go this way," Abby suggested, pointing down one of the hallways.

"No, that's too obvious. We'll go out the back entrance," I told her, my mind looking towards the next hallway. "Come on."

"Rider!" she called to me, but I didn't listen. I mean, when do I ever listen?

"I have a bad feeling about this," Stefano murmured as we all rushed into the next room.

"Lucas Rider! What a pleasant surprise," an eerie voice crooned. I swallowed hard seeing it was none other than Antonio. He was followed by some of his own personal guards and the witch, Rowena.

"Oh bugger," I muttered, starring down at them.

"Rider!" Abby hissed, bringing Stefano close to her. "What did I tell you!?"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry Sparks," I said, looking back at the enemies we were about to face.

"You know I can't let you leave," Antonio said, starring us down. "If I do, the masters will not be pleased."

"And I'm not very pleased with your babysitting, Tony, but you don't see me complaining," I pointed out, looking around. "Please, come at me. I dare you!"

"Rider!" Abby scolded, but I didn't listen. This was between me and good ole Tony.

The red eyed vampire snarled at me before charging. "Oh please! This takes me back! Come on, bring it on you stupid jerk! Is that the best you got!"

"I have plenty more, Rider," Antonino snarled. The two of us going head to head in a brawl. I looked to see Abby was behind me, currently trying to fight off Rowena with help from Stefano, but I could tell the poor kid didn't know what to do. He's never seen war in his entire life.

"Eat my dust!" I cried out, lunging at him. We kept fighting. It was getting more heated and heated, until finally, Antonino got the better of me. Suddenly, the wind was kicked out from under me and I went flying.

"Ow! Damn it!" I hissed as the red eyed vampire placed his foot on my chest, preventing me from getting up.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time, Lucas Rider," Antonio said, smiling wickedly at me. However, before he could strike, someone took him out– causing him to fly into the nearby stone wall.

"Damn, Abbs. That was good," I said, still staring where the vampire got thrown.

"Wrong person," replied a new voice. I then looked up to where a hand was reaching out to help me up. I frowned, hesitantly taking it. But, then saw a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at me.

"Ethan," I breathed, my lips quirking into a smile as my brother pulled me to my feet.

"Brother, we really need to stop meeting up like this," Ethan quipped, causing me to bring him into a fierce hug. I think this surprised him as the two of us then hugged it out. Before I could finish, I noticed a new vampire was coming straight for us.

"I think we gotta hold off on this sweet precious moment," I told my brother, bringing him out of the way before the vampire could get us.

"Not today you son of a bitch!" I then saw Lily Hale, my brother's fierce blonde mate come crashing down on him.

I whistled, "Lily. Good to see you're still kicking."

"The same goes to you, LuLu," she quipped, winking at me.

"And you better watch your back!" Someone else yelled, causing me to whip around. I was then tackled by another vampire. I cried out in surprise but pushed them off with the help of another.

"Jeeze, Lucas. You're really off you're game today!" my rescuer said in between our fight.

"Bertie!" I exclaimed, recognizing that it was Robert Martin before me. The two of us grinned as we then embraced, my hands gripping to my best friend's shoulders for dear life. I then pulled apart and playfully cupped his cheek. "I could kiss you right now!"

"We don't know where those lips have been, let's not get too carried away," Robert said jokingly, causing me to grin at him and plant a big wet one on his cheek anyway.

"Are you love birds done or are you going to help out?" said a new voice. I then look to see Cordelia chagrinning into the area, ready to take down another vampire.

"Cordy! It's like a twisted family reunion!" I sung as my best friend's mate began to tackle a nearby vampire.

"It's good to see you too, Lucas," Cordy said, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek before fighting off the other vampires in rage.

"Almost done here!" Lily shouted, knocking a vampire to the ground.

"We're here to help!" exclaimed a few new voices. I look to see Aidan Hale and Jennifer Peterson were also here, ready to fight.

"Not quite!" sung a voice before sparking Rowena right across the floor into the hole where Antonio was knocked through earlier.

"Yo, that was badass," Aidan chirped, looking at where the powerful witch once stood.

"I like to think so," a melodious voice declared.

I then turn around to see Abby making her way over with a smirk. She looked like a total badass with her leather jacket and jeans. Her brown curls sprawled all over the place like a goddess and her gray eyes twinkling with excitement.

"And who are you?" Aidan said with a whistle. That earned him a smack upside the head from Jen. "What!? I'm not hitting on her!"

"Jeez, Aidan," Abby said lightly, hands on her hips. "You'd think you'd recognize your own cousin?"

"Abby!?" Cordelia exclaimed in surprise along with all the other shocked members of the Cullen coven.

"Things really did change in the last two years," Aidan said with wide eyes.

"Damn, Sparky. That's your best yet," I announced, ignoring whatever everyone else was saying. "You burned that witches' ass!"

"Don't compliment me now, Rider," Abby huffed, angrily making her way towards me. "If you listened to me just for five minutes we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey we wouldn't be here with _your_ family and _my_ family," I pointed out with a grin.

"Oh shut up you cocky bastard," Abby said, ramming right into me. Before I could process, I felt her lips on mine. My eyes still wide from shock suddenly relaxed as I kept kissing the brunette before me. Soon, my hand was resting against the back of her head as we kissed.

"Things really did change in the last two years," Lily repeated as everyone looked at us with wide eyes.

"Finally," Stefano, who was usually quiet, cried out, causing everyone to look at him. This caused Abby and I to break apart and look at the young Lux Lamia. "What? They're always all over one another. At least you'll give me some bloody peace of mind now."

"Calm down, little brother," Abby said, earning a few more glances of confusion.

"Aw damn," Iris said, running into the area with Wes in her arms. "I owe Dru five dollars now."

"You were betting on us?" Abby questioned incredulously at her sister.

"Stef!" Wes exclaimed, running towards Stefano who brought the younger boy into a hug.

"What the hell is happening here?" Aidan cried out. Before we could respond, I heard a short gasp. I turn to see it was Ethan. Blood was starting to pool in the center of his white shirt.

"Ethan?" Lily called out, her voice scared and confused. As she said that, my brother stumbled forward and without any hesitation I caught him before he fell down.

"Brother," I whispered, trying to lay him down on the ground even though he was shaking.

"Ethan!" Lily now shrieked, running to him and cradling him in her arms. Blood was now pooling out of his shirt rapidly and even out the corners of his mouth.

"Well, well, I think the tables have turned." We all look to see Antonio standing before us with Rowena by his side. Soon, more vampires crowded the area leaving us surrounded.

 _Oh crap…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Since it's the final countdown I'm gonna try to be updating more frequently because I do wanna finish this by the end of the summer. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and keep a look out for the next update :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

*Renesmee's POV*

Grace, Masen, Nahuel, Seth, and I ran through the tunnels the best we could. At this point I had a feeling we were going to make it out one of the entrances.

"We're getting nowhere," Nahuel said, looking around furiously.

"Just wait five seconds," Masen replied, stepping forward. I could tell he wasn't in the mood to be around Nahuel since he's never really liked him.

"Ness, are you sure this is the way?" Grace asked me. "I'm not trying to doubt you, it's just…I'm confused myself. We've been going down the same identical tunnel for miles."

"I'm positive," I answered, looking forward with determination.

"My connection with Lizzy is growing stronger," Masen told us, looking above.

"I can feel her too," Seth added quietly, looking around the area.

"Then we have to be close," I muttered, walking forward. There was a staleness in the air that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"This reminds me too much of a video game I played with Aidan and Jen," Seth mumbled, looking around.

"You guys gotta stop playing those damned things too much," Masen remarked quietly. "This place does remind me of those tunnels under Paris. The ones from the Hunchback of Notredame."

"Whose the hypocrite now," Seth shot back, causing Masen to narrow his eyes.

"Come on boys. Now's not the time for this," Grace scolded, pushing them both forward.

"I think I see something," Nahuel said, motioning to a ladder in front of us.

"Told you," I sung heading to where the entrance was. The opening was covered by a latch in the ceiling.

"Who goes first?" Seth asked.

"If we want to get traditional, ladies first," Nahuel said, motioning to me.

"Well I did find it," I murmured as I began to climb the ladder up.

"Babies," Grace remarked dryly as she walked past the boys to follow me up. I kept climbing until I reached the latch, which wasn't too far. It took me a couple of turns until I finally opened it wide.

When I reached up there, I noticed we were in a small dark space. "What's up there, sis?" Masen asked me from own below.

"We're in a small room," I said, reaching out to touch the walls. "Hold on, there's another door."

As I fiddled around, I finally was able to find a latch that pushed whatever door it was forward. When I entered the bright room, my eyes stung for a few moment before I was able to comprehend what was happening around us. I could see there was a blue bed in the center of the room and a bookshelf filled with various adventure books. I took a closer look to see it was that of a child.

"Where the hell are we?" Nahuel said, looking around.

"It must be one of Aro's son's rooms," Masen said, his eyes scanning the place.

"It is," I answered, gently picking up the stuffed rabbit off the bed. It was worn, one eye missing and a hole in the ear.

"Someone loved this bunny," Grace mused softly as I handed off to my friend.

"Now that we're in here, what's the plan?" Nahuel asked, looking around.

Before I could respond, I could clearly make out Lily's scream in my ears. I felt the nerves bubble in my chest as I whipped around. "Ethan!" She shouted.

Masen and I both looked at one another before saying, "Lily."

The two of us were then running out of the room in a mad dash, not caring about anything as we tried to find the source of the screaming. I could smell blood. Not human blood, but it was blood alright.

"That's Lux Lamia blood," Masen informed me, his face somehow growing paler.

"Come on," I said, dragging my brother forward. We kept running until we came across the scene. The others were there, but my eyes focused on the image before me. Lily was on the floor with Ethan cradled in her arms. There was blood pouring from his shirt as he violently shook. Everyone else gathered around looking scared.

"Ethan," Masen whispered, announcing our presence in the room. He was about to run to his best friends, but he was stopped by a lightening bolt hitting his feet. We both look up to see Antonio and a witch.

Immediately a snarl overtook Masen as he threw Grace behind him, "You!"

"Ah yes, Masen Cullen. What a lovely surprise," Antonio said dryly. "And it looks like my knife didn't do justice for young Grace Martin I see."

Grace growled, "You are the reason my grandmother is dead!"

"Well, she didn't have to give her life up for yours," Antonino said, eyeing the blonde.

"Let me at him," Grace shouted.

"What did you do to him!?" Lily cried out as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding with none other than Lucas Rider. I felt a rush of adrenaline overcome me seeing the long lost brother of Ethan, trying to help his big brother desperately.

"It's all Rowena's doing," Antonio explained, gesturing to the witch who was concentrated on Ethan's body. "A simple blood spell where she'll slowly destroy him from the inside out."

"Stop it!" Lily shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just stop!"

"Not until the masters come and deal with you," Antonio said simply.

"Oh Tony, you dirty, dirty old dog," Lucas spat, his eyes blazing with furry. "I have been very easy these last two years but if my brother dies I have no problem tearing you and every Volturi guard from the inside out. Is that clear?"

"With what, your shield Rider?" Antonio spat. "You haven't used your power in years. We all know this you coward."

"Hey, don't call him a coward," spoke a new voice. I look to see a brunette with wild curls and fiery gray eyes stare him down.

"Abrianna, putting on a show for your family I see?" Antonio snarled.

"Abby?" I whispered, causing the brunette to look at me with a softer expression.

"Nessie," she replied, smiling warmly.

"That's Abby!?" Seth exclaimed, shocked to see the brunette he once saw as a small child. "Damn…"

"That's what I said!" Aidan cried out, earning a nudge in the ribs from Jen.

"You hide your glorious power for the last two years!" Antonio spat, egging Abby on. "Your father had real hopes for you, you know. If you behaved well you could've joined your brothers beside him on the throne. You could've taken over the entire supernatural world. Everyone would have to listen to your will."

"He's. Not. My. Father," Abby hissed through gritted teeth. She was going to attack him, I could see it. In that moment I saw so much of Serena in her, something I wished I would never have to see but she had her mother's fiery tendencies.

"Stop, Abby," Grace said, causing the girl to cool. My blonde haired friend stood up to the plate with her blue eyes blazing. "He's mine."

"Grace," I warned, watching my best friend stare him down.

"No, Ness. This is between me and Antonio," Grace stated, getting ready to attack him.

"Not without my help," Masen added, coming to his fiancé's side.

"I wanna return the favor," Grace said, her hands clenched in fists. "To the man who killed me and almost ruined everything."

"With pleasure," Antonino snarled as she, Masen, and him began to fight. Meanwhile, I ran to where Lily was with Ethan and Lucas.

"How's he doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Not well," Lily answered, her voice strained. "We left the twins, Jo, and Caleb in the fight. He- Ethan, he sensed Lucas and ran for him. We came here and, and-"

"I'm so sorry," Lucas whispered as he looked up at Lily. He was currently holding on tightly to his brother's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, so shut up Rider," Lily told him harshly. I looked at Ethan, who was starring at his own brother with tears in his eyes.

"We need Dru," said a new voice. I looked up to see a blonde woman, hovering around two small boys that stared at me with curiosity.

"That we do," Abby agreed, looking at me. Before she could say another word, I wrapped my arms tightly around the brown haired girl. She was surprised, but none the less she hugged me as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Abby," I said, kissing the top of her head. "For everything."

"It's not your fault," Abby replied as we broke apart. Tears were in her eyes, "We're all together now, aren't we?"

"True," I replied, the tears welling up in my eyes. "Do you know where Lizzy is?" The anticipation to know where my sister was wracking me.

"I don't know," Abby replied worriedly. "We were trying to find her and Bo, my little brother, but we haven't found them yet."

"You are going to pay!" Grace roared, causing all of us to watch the scene for us. I watched with wide eyes as my best friend and brother kept fighting Antonino. As it happened, Rowena broke concentration, to look at Masen. I watched as my brother kept taunting the witch, trying to get her to fight back. I was ready to yell at my brother to stop it, but that's when I noticed it caused Ethan to stop shaking.

"Ethan?" Lily whispered. He looked up at her, breathing heavily, before his eyelids began to droop. "Ethan!"

"Bring it on witch!" Masen taunted.

"Silly boy," Rowena hissed, shooting a bolt of a spell. I watched in horror as my brother's body went flying.

"Masen!" I screamed, running towards his flown body. Grace even stopped her fight with Antonio to see, only to be hit in the back of the head, causing her to roll on the ground.

"Grace!" Jen exclaimed as she and Aidan ran to help my friend up. Grace still had an angered look in her blue eyes.

"Oh that's it," Abby roared, raising her hands up. "Looks like we're going to have a freaking barbecue!"

"Not so fast, Abrianna."

That chilling voice made us all stop. I look up to see it's Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, and Alec. My brother groaned as I held him protectively in my arms. All of us frozen where we were.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" One of the young boys squeaked.

Aro nodded his head grimly, "Very big trouble."

*Lizzy's POV*

I had been laying in bed with Felix. Stuck in the euphoria we had been the last couple of days. Just the two of us enjoying our company. We were reading from the comic book he had, my head in his lap as he read the words out loud to me.

"What a poetic piece of literature," I remarked as Felix finished the final sentence of the comic.

"I have to say," Felix replied, chuckling as he placed it onto the bedside. "Demetri has a good taste in reading material, considering he's been around for more than a thousand years."

I snorted in laughter at this, lifting myself off his lap to press my lips to his. The two of us kept kissing. That's when it started. The moment we heard the noise, we headed towards the window.

"Lizzy!" a voice screamed. I looked at Felix who frantically rushed to the door, opening it wide for Bo.

"Bo! What is it?" I asked, kneeling down in front of the youngest Volturi child. I placed my hands on his shoulders as an act of comfort while he looked at me with fear in his bright blue eyes.

"I got separated from Stef and Wes! I don't know what's going on!" Bo cried to me. I hushed the child quickly and brought him into my arms. I then looked up at Felix who had a grim expression on his face.

"Your family's here," Felix said, looking towards the window. "It has to be. There isn't anyone else who would have the guts to storm this castle. And hey, I give them props for the amount of gunfire they have."

"You need to go. I'm sure they're looking for you," I told Felix worriedly.

"Not until I know you and Bo are safe, Little Cullen," Felix said as he quickly went to put on his robes. Once Felix was ready, I grabbed whatever I could and carried Bo on my hip. Meanwhile Felix floated around us like a protective statue, ready to take anyone down that would lay a hand upon the two of us.

"Everyone's in a mad dash to get out of here or fight," I said to him as we rushed down the hallway.

"Felix!" Heidi shouted down the hallway. I immediately froze with Bo in my arms as the beauty of the Volturi came rushing towards us.

"What's going on?" Felix asked her in a rush.

"The Cullen's are here," Heidi said as she then looked towards me. Suddenly her red eyes were a lot more fierce. I felt guilt wrack through my body. "Where are you taking _her?"_

"To Antonino. He's asking to see them," Felix explained cooly.

Heidi nodded and pointed in another direction, "He's that way, but I'm sure the masters need you fighting."

"Of course," Felix answered firmly. "Once I'm done with this job."

Heidi gave me a hard cold stare before rushing into battle. I then looked at Felix as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards one of the empty corridors.

"You're going to get in trouble!" I hissed as we got away from all the chaos.

"I'll be fine," Felix said, brushing it off.

"I'm worried," I whispered, biting my lip.

Felix looked at me with sad red eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulder, ready to say something to me, but then I heard, "Lizzy?"

The voice was laced with uncertainty. However, to me it was familiar and yet so distant at the same time. I turn around to see the figure of a wolf I had known since I was a child. My breath hitched. "Jacob?" I whispered, placing Bo down on the ground so I could stare at him. He hadn't changed since I last saw him. I mean, why would he? He was the same old Jacob.

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Yeah, Lizzy…You, you grew up."

"Jake," I breathed in relief as I then ran straight for my girlfriend's imprint. He brought me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but feel a large weight be lifted from my shoulders. "I can't believe it, you guys are really here?" I asked, looking at him as we pulled away.

"Yeah. We're all here," Jacob told me, his grin growing wider. "Aw man, Ness is going to be so happy when she sees you."

"Nessie," I squeaked, feeling the tears prick my eyes. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"We got separated," Jacob explained woefully. "But don't worry, she wasn't alone. Anyway, we should regroup back with the others. I kind of caught your scent and ran off without them."

"Yes, of course," I said, feeling the excitement overcome me. I then turned around and saw Felix and Bo standing before me.

"Is this Seth?" Bo asked me innocently.

"No," I said, smiling while Jacob chuckled at this. "This is my sister Renesmee's wolf, Jacob. He's friends with Seth who you'll meet very soon. I promise."

"I've always wanted to meet a wolf," Bo said approaching Jacob. "You don't look much like one though."

"That's because I haven't transformed yet," Jacob quipped, causing Bo to smile at Jake.

"Looks like he's going to fit in quite well with your family," Felix said, causing me to pause as I look at him.

"Come with us," I pleaded softly. "You…Come with us. You'll be safe there and…"

"You and I both know I can't do that, Little Cullen," Felix said, looking at me with gentle eyes. "I have to stay here…I can't go. I made a promise to my masters."

"And you made a promise to me," I pointed out, grabbing both of his hands. "So come with us. It'll be fine…"

"I wish I could, Elizabelle," he said, cupping my cheek. "But I don't belong there. That's a world I never belonged to, but you do."

I stammered, "But…But then…."

"I know. It's okay," He said, nodding his head at me. His red eyes pleading, "Listen to me, go and be with you family and be happy. Forget about me."

"I won't forget you. I can't," I whispered through tears as I cupped his cheeks. "I…I love you."

"Now you tell me?" Felix teased, causing me to let out a watery chuckle.

 _"Bo, I need you to do what we talked about earlier…"_ I said to the young boy through my power.

 _"Are you sure, Lizzy?"_

I paused, swallowing hard. _"Yes_."

With that, I pressed my lips firmly to Felix's and kissed him long and hard. I tried the best to take it in as much as I could. The way it felt, the way I felt. As we pulled apart, he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

As I let go of him, Felix was left there frozen. I look towards Bo who was very focused on the Volturi guard. Once he was through Bo looked at me with sad, blue eyes. "He won't remember a thing," he told me softly.

I then nod before turning to Jacob who looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't tell the others," I pleaded to him harshly. "Please."

Before Jacob could even respond, Dru came rambling into the room, "Jacob! You can't just go all willy nilly by your- Oh! Lizzy! Bo! Thank the heavens you're alright!"

"Come on," I said, marching forward. The lump in my throat growing as I tried to prevent the tears leaking from my eyes. "I want to give these people a piece of my bloody mind!"

"Alright then," Dru said, clearly unsure of what had just happened. Without another word she scooped Bo up and followed me with Jacob. Leaving Felix all alone to his new thoughts. My entire body was on fire, but I didn't care. It would be the only way to protect him.

"They were this way," Jacob told me, pointing in a direction. I could tell he was uncomfortable, not sure what to say.

"Thanks," I said, marching in the direction he motioned to. I could hear a ton of screaming and I was getting worried, wondering if they were my family.

As we ran into the room, I immediately saw it was filled to the brim with my family. I frowned, noticing Abby who was in the center of this all.

"Elizabelle! So kind of you to finally join us!" Aro crooned, causing me to look where the brothers were all standing. I stood my ground, my fists clenched. "At least we get all of you in one shot."

"You can't be serious," I snarled, rolling the sleeves of my sweater up.

"Lizzy?" a voice choked my name out. I turned around and right away I saw my older sister. She was helping my brother up from the rubble. Tears were in her eyes and Masen's as they stared at me as if I were some ghost. Some long lost being they so desperately wished to see.

"Nessie! Masen!" I cried out. I was ready to run to my siblings when a rumble ripped through the entire castle. I fell back towards Abby, the two of us trying to collect what was happening.

"We aren't finished here," Aro stated icily. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh! Only three more chapters and Sunset will officially be finished and I can finally start posting the final story- Eternal Dawn. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and look out for the next update :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

*Abby's POV*

We almost made it out. Almost. That was until my good old father decided to get us all together and have the guards round us up.

Lizzy had just joined the unfortunate party when Rowena cast a spell that caused the castle to rumble throughout the premise. It was like an earthquake and all I could do was hold onto Lizzy like a life raft. The two of us trying to collect what happened as we supported one another.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed, looking back and forth from them to Lizzy.

"You are not leaving from this castle!" Aro roared angrily. Soon, there were guards galore. I noticed Demetri and Felix amongst them along with Heidi and so many other familiar faces. When my cousin saw Felix, her breath hitched. I quickly grabbed her hand as we watched with caution.

"I'm not staying here any longer, Aro!" I shouted. "You kept me here for two years and what have I done? Nothing! So you better let us go if not, I rather die!"

"You silly child!" Aro snarled, his red eyes blazing even brighter.

"We're not the silly ones here, father, because you will never, ever have any of us," Dru spat viscously.

"You will never have my mind and you will never have Abby, Dru, Cordelia, Bo, Stefano, Lucas- anyone's here because unlike you we are all pure and good!" Lizzy added. "All you're filled with is hate and jealously. I think it's time the world put you in it's place!"

"You and what army?" Aro stifled. "Don't you understand, the fighting down there hasn't begun yet. I haven't given my orders for my guards to kill! It's my word that will cause the heads to roll and my guards do not have any issue tearing your precious family to pieces!"

"Well we're ten times more powerful than you'll ever be," I said, stepping forward. "And I'm done. Done with you, done with this castle, done with it all."

"I'm done as well," Lizzy said, standing by my side.

"You heard what little Red and Sparky said," Lucas said, stepping forward with Dru and Iris right beside him.

"Time you learn a lesson, father," Dru spoke icily.

"Well, at least I still have my sons," Aro growled, turning to Stefano, Bo, and Wesley. "Come on, boys. Come here! Now!"

"No," Stefano answered, causing his father to be taken back.

"No?" Aro repeated.

"No!" Stefano growled, coming to our side. "You almost killed Bo! You took Abby, Dru, Lizzy, and Lucas from their families! There's a whole world you refused us from and we've done nothing but be loyal! I'm through father!"

"You don't know anything, you're just a child," Aro snarled. "Now, come here."

"No!" Stefano refused, grabbing my hand. "I stand with my siblings."

"Wesley," Caius tried to get his own son to follow lead.

"Not happening," Wes said, standing beside Iris and Dru.

"Boniface?" Aro inquired, looking at the youngest boy. I watched as Bo shook his head and ran straight into Lizzy's arms. My cousin held him close to his side as he shook his head.

"You're a mean man, father," Bo muttered into Lizzy's side.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Aro said, a smile appearing on his face. "Felix! Demetri! Take your pick!"

I felt a jolt rush through me as I watched the two guards emerge. Lizzy's eyes widened, her gaze not leaving Felix's. The big vampire easily snatched Seth and then Demetri grasped Stefano.

"Hey! Take your hands off!" I growled, but the guards blocked me from getting to him.

"Stefano!" Bo and Wes shrieked, their eyes welling up with tears.

"Let me go! Father! Please!" Stefano cried out, trying to reach us, only to be held down tighter.

"Are you serious!?" Dru roared, throwing Wes and Iris behind her protectively. "He's a child! Your child!"

"And he defied me," Aro reiterated.

"Seth," Lizzy breathed, seeing her wolf for the first time in two years. Her green eyes welling up in tears as her entire focus was on the person kneeling before her.

"Lizzy," Seth whispered, looking at her in awe as if she was some mythical long lost creature. Lizzy's fixation with Seth soon lifted as she turned to Aro with angry eyes.

"Let them go!" Lizzy snarled. "Let him go, please! Please, don't hurt them!"

"Jane and Alec will be the judges of that," Aro remarked, bringing the twins forward.

"You know my shield will just deflect the two of them," Lizzy hissed. "I have my brother with me, we're more powerful than ever. Don't you realize that you stupid, stupid man?"

"Oh yes, don't worry. I understand what you're cable of, young Elizabelle. Which is why if you do try to do any sort of thing I'll have Demetri and Felix snap their necks," Aro stated simply.

"What do you want?" I asked, clearly exhausted. "If it's us, this isn't going to work. Nothing you do works, Aro! I don't know what else you could possibly want! What this is all about?"

"Power, my dear Abrianna. Power," Aro said venomously. "It's all about power and being on top. I can't be on top if you Cullen's keep growing more and more powerful. This needs to end."

I prepared myself for the worst. I was ready to fight, but all I could think about how my family was all going to die because of us. Because of this stupidity of my biological father, a man I never asked to have in my life.

"Stop!" a familiar voice cried out.

We all turned to the sound to see it was Meredith. She was being helped by Violet and Hazel as she entered the room.

"Meredith?" Aro questioned, eyeing the witch.

"Don't even think about trying anything Aro," Meredith warned, trying to keep herself steady. "If you do, I have no problem exploding this place with you and everyone in it. You know my abilities. I can kill everyone in an instant and end this problem just like that."

When she said that, I felt my blood run cold. I immediately reached out for Lizzy's hand and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

"You are mine," Aro said, narrowing his eyes. "You have no choice over the matter. You may be powerful, but let me remind you who brought you back to life!"

"Which I never asked you to do!" Meredith snarled, gripping to her daughters. "Now, you may think you'll win this, but this will only end in the defeat of both sides if you continue."

"And how do you know, witch?" Caius challenged.

"I've foreseen it," Meredith stated coolly.

"Meredith is psychic?" Dru whispered to us with wide eyes.

"She is," Hazel confirmed.

"Only a few witches can really see into the future like Alice, but we all have premonitions. Clairvoyance if you will. Ways to tell some outcomes," Grace explained. "Aunt Ava's been trying to teach me. I can't do it quite well, but I believe Meredith can because of her linage. Meredith isn't a witch to undermine."

"So, you've seen the future," Aro questioned.

"Here, read my palm. I promise, I won't bite," Meredith said, reaching forward.

Aro watched her carefully as he then grasped the pale hand of the all powerful witch. We all watched with bated breath as he scanned her mind.

"Is it true, Aro?" Caius asked curiously.

"It is," Aro whispered, placing Meredith's hand down. "All of it."

"Which is why I must tell you that I foreseen one final battle," Meredith explained. "A year from now, when the first snow touches the ground of Forks, Washington, you will arrive with your army and the Cullen's with theirs and we will see who survives."

"Even so, I want my children then," Aro hissed. "If that is the final battle, then I want to pick my pawns."

"You must let them go," Meredith explained. "If you don't, then everyone here will fight for them. And if they fight, someone will die, which means two very powerful creatures cannot exist. If you let the Cullen's and your children go, and if you win the final battle, you will be the most powerful creature in the world. You will have the people and creatures you want…And two cannot exist while you stand before me."

"What do you mean?" Caius inquired.

"What I mean is that two children will be born in the upcoming year," Meredith explained, gesturing to everyone around her. "They will be extremely powerful and you will never have the opportunity to have them if you don't let the Cullen's and your children go."

"So there's a chance?" Aro asked, his eyes full of greed. "Of us winning? Of us becoming the most powerful creatures in the world?"

"Yes," Meredith answered. "But there's also a chance the Cullen's will win. This is something you must decide a year from now. So, with that, let the Cullen's escape and we'll decide this later. You've done enough damage, Aro. Now let us settle this once and for all. Have each side build up their strengths and then let the one who is stronger come on top."

Aro paused for a moment, looking at his brothers and guard members. My biological father's lips pursed before he finally said, "Alright. Deal. A year from now, when the snow first falls to the ground, we shall have our final battle. Until then you are free to go, but mark my words, the next time we see each other, you will be bowing down to me."

"A deal is a deal," Renesmee said, causing Aro to watch her suspiciously.

"Ah yes, young Renesmee," Aro crooned. "It started with you, let us see how this will end."

"We will," Renesmee replied, her eyes dead locked on Aro's. My cousin looked exhausted yet filled with such determination.

"Let them go," Aro ordered Felix and Demetri. I watched as the two men we called friend throw Stefano and Seth to the ground.

"Stef!" Bo sobbed, jumping out of Lizzy's arms and running straight at his older brother's chest. Wes followed right after while Dru and Iris made sure the three were all okay, dotting upon the tearful brother.

"Seth!" Lizzy cried, throwing herself besides the wolf. He was kneeling on the ground as Lizzy grabbed his face in her hands. "Oh Seth…My Seth."

"I'm so sorry, Liz. I'm so sorry," Seth whispered, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry," Lizzy whispered, bringing him into a hug. He slumped against my cousin as she did the same. As his face buried into her shoulder, I watched Lizzy's green eyes look up at Felix. He looked at her with such anger and disgust. Lizzy blinked back the tears before burying her face into Seth's shoulder, taking in everything about him.

"Now leave!" Caius bellowed, causing the room to fill with silence. "Before we change our minds."

"Come on guys," I whispered, ushering the younger boys and everyone towards the exit. Lizzy helped Seth up before turning to look back at me.

"To the rendezvous!" Aidan shouted as we rushed out of the building. I grabbed Stefano's hand while Iris snatched Wesley and Dru grabbed Bo in her arms. Lucas and Lily were busy carrying Ethan; who was in and out of consciousness.

In my entire life, I don't think I ran as fast as I have ever in that moment. I guess I was so blinded by escaping that the moment we ran down into the tunnels, everything was such a blur.

But the moment we stepped out of the tunnels, I could feel my lungs fill up with new air. We were on a vast field, far away from Volterra. It was early morning now. Dawn, and even though the sun wasn't shinning that bright, I could feel the warmth soak my skin up as if it were noon. The wind blowing, the smell of freshly mowed grass, birds chirping, and this feeling of independence. After two years I was finally free rom it all. Free from a life I never wanted to a life I never thought I'd get back.

We all followed one another to where there were some boats waiting for us. It was crazy as Lizzy, Seth, Dru, Wes, Bo, Iris, and I climbed into one and followed the others. I turned to look at Lizzy who was hugging onto Seth again. They were both sobbing at this point, Seth just gripping to her while Lizzy ran her hands soothingly through his hair.

I looked to Dru and Iris who were holding on tightly to the boys. Stefano squished in between the two girls while Wes curled up on Iris's lap and while Bo laid his head against Dru's chest. The boys all with red rimmed eyes as they tried to receive comfort.

When we reached land, Lucas and Lily were the first off scrambling to get Ethan to lie on land. The rest of us flew off in masses. I wasn't sure where we were– somewhere in Africa, I believe.

"We did it," Lizzy whispered to me, her eyes filling with tears as she turned to look at me. Her bronze hair flying through the sea breeze. That's when it all hit her and I could see her growing distraught. "I…Abby…I took his memories away and I…"

"I know," I said to my cousin gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know." She then wrapped me up in her arms and the two of us just cried and held one another, feeling the sweet release of freedom.

"Lizard!"

We were brought out of our moment by Aidan. I smiled as he ran over to us and picked Lizzy up in his arms. She let out a squeal as he swirled her around.

"Aidan!" Lizzy cried, burying her face into his neck.

"Oh Lizard, never do that to me again!" Aidan sobbed, holding onto her tightly. "I didn't have my best friend! How am I supposed to function without my little know it all, Baby Einstein!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Aide," Lizzy said through her tears.

"Ah, I know," Aidan said, cupping her cheek. "But you'll always be my little Lizard."

"You're an idiot," Lizzy teased, causing the two to hug once more.

"Pass her to me you big oaf!" Jen cried, coming over and bringing Lizzy into her arms.

"Abbster!" Aidan exclaimed, noticing me and bringing me into a swirling hug. "Oh little Abby, you are such a bad ass! That was amazing!"

"Thanks Aide," I said, chuckling through the tears as I held on tightly to him. "I missed you, ya dufus."

"I missed you too, shortie," he said, hugging me tightly.

"And now, give me my niece," Jen said, causing me to look up at the blonde. It is rare for May or Jen to call me their niece for I'd always seen Jen as a friend or a sister and I never really had a relationship with Maysun to be begin with, but in that moment I saw the tears in Jen's eyes and realized how much I did miss her.

"Jen," I whispered, hugging my aunt tightly as I possibly could.

"Rissy!" I looked over Jen's shoulder and saw Jo seeing Iris for the first time.

"Jo!" Iris sobbed, running towards her sister at full force. The two falling to the ground as they hugged and cried with one another. Caleb and Dru watching with admiration.

"Meredith!?" A new voice called out. A man, I've never seen before in my life, came rushing up the shore line. He had curly dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Mer!?"

I then watched as Meredith weakly stood up from where she was hugging her daughters. Suddenly, recognition hit the poor witch right in the face. Her body visibly shaken as she walked forward in her ragged robes.

"Jamie?" she cried out softly. "Jamie…My husband…Is that you?"

"Meredith," he said, running forward to catch her in his arms. I watched as Meredith, the used to be ghost like zombie, come back to life for real. The two began to sob openly and before you know it, another male, who looked like his father but with his mother's eyes rushed forward.

"Danny!" Meredith shouted, bringing the boy into her arms followed by the father. "Oh, my sweet Danny, you've grown up!"

"Momma," Danny whispered, holding on tightly to her. The twins soon joined after, causing a family to be whole again after decades. I could never imagine their pain of being apart for so long. Two years away from my family almost destroyed me.

"Hey there little sis!" I turned to see Cordelia running at me. Without skipping a beat, she wrapped me up in her arms. I could feel the tears streaming as I clung to Cordelia and she held me like she would a baby.

"I missed you so much, Cordy," I whimpered.

"I missed you too, my brave little Abrianna," she said, pressing a kiss to my temple. "You've been so brave, sweetheart. So brave. I'm so proud of you."

"We're all together now," I heard Dru's voice say as she wrapped her arms around me and Cordelia. The three of us mushing into a group hug.

"Don't forget me," Robert said, chuckling.

"You too, Bertie," I replied, causing him to laugh as I launched at my brother in-law with a hug. The four of us Volturi children swarming around one another in excitement like bees in a bee hive.

"I'd like to point out, we can't exclude a certain few from this happy reunion," Dru mentioned, motioning to the younger boys. "Our brothers."

"I know," Cordelia said, looking up and smiling at Stefano, Bo, and Wes who seemed completely out of place.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves to the family," Robert said, looking towards Cordelia who now nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"You're a lot more beautiful than I expected," Renesmee's voice said. I lifted my head to see my cousin approaching Lizzy who had just finished hugging Lily. Ethan, who was resting against her knees, seemed to be waking up and had joyfully greeted Lizzy.

"Ness," Lizzy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran into Renesmee's arms. I watched as my two cousins hold onto each other for the longest time, Lizzy sobbing in Renesmee's arms while Ness sobbed as well, running her hands through Lizzy's long bronze hair.

"Are you two forgetting someone?" Masen quipped, causing the sisters to break up. When Lizzy saw her brother, her Lux Lamia twin, she sprung from Renesmee's arms and rammed herself into his chest.

"Mase!" Lizzy cried, hugging onto him. Masen chuckled, picking up his sister in his arms and cradling her.

"Thank you," Masen whispered into her hair, tears streaming down his cheeks. "For taking Tyler's place. I'm so sorry we didn't get you sooner, but thank you. For everything, Liz. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Don't thank me," Lizzy sobbed, hugging onto her brother. "I'm sorry about everything that happened with Grace."

"It's okay, Lizzy," Grace whispered, coming over. Lizzy gave a watery smile at the girl before bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Lizzy whispered as they hugged.

"Lizzy!" A new voice shouted. We all turned around to see Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward running into the area. Behind them a slew of the people from Volturi, all running against the coast. "Lizzy!"

"Momma!" Lizzy yelped, looking at her mother wide eyes. "Daddy!"

"Lizzy!" Aunt Bella dry sobbed, rushing with her vampire speed so she could cradle her daughter into her arms. I watched as Lizzy erupted into a sob as she gripped to her mother like some life raft. Uncle Edward threw his arms around the two while Renesmee and Masen joined in. I felt love swell in me watching the family reunite. Lizzy was squished in between all of them, Aunt Bella's arms around her form and now Renesmee's. Uncle Edward bringing Masen in who wrapped his arms around his sisters. They were all entangled with another and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Touching, isn't it?" Lucas said to me. I chuckled, looking up at him.

"Very," I replied through my tears.

"So…You kissed me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I didn't think you like-like me."

I smirked even though I could feel the blush creeping in my cheeks, "Well…I do."

"Well good, because I like-like you too," Lucas said, chuckling. "But before we discuss that any further, I think you should turn around, Sparky."

"What?" I questioned, wiping the moisture from my eyes.

"Just do it," he said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, my footing jumbled as I looked towards the direction where my aunt and uncle just emerged from. That's when I felt the breath leave my body. On top of the hill was none other than my pix of a mother who was starring at me hungrily. My father at her side, a wide grin on his face.

"Abby?" My mother asked softly, her voice sounding like bells.

"Mom," I said, my eyes brimming with tears. She looked at me and without warning I felt my mother's arms engulf around me like a tidal wave. That's when the tears started pouring from my eyes.

"You're so grown up," she dry sobbed, running her hands through my hair and cupping my face. "We missed you so much, Abby. I'm so sorry it too so long baby. We were trying everything and anything. I'm sorry. My beautiful little princess."

"Don't," I said, hugging my mother even tighter. "It's okay, we're together now. We're together now."

As we broke apart, I then looked at my dad. The calm, collected, usually witty Jasper Hale looked at me with sad, puppy dog golden eyes. "Abbs, I…"

"Daddy," I cried, hugging him by his midsection with my face pressed into his chest. That's when dry sobs wracked his body as he hugged me tightly to him so I could never leave them again. I then felt my mother's arms wrap around the two of us and for the first time in such a long time I felt at home. I was home and no one was going to take that away from me. _No one._

*Bella's POV*

I didn't actually believe it to be her when I first saw the stranger starring back at me on that beach. But the moment I saw those green eyes, I knew she was my baby. She and Renesmee were the same height now and they still have very similar features from their noses to their lips and to the way they both smiled.

I remember watching Abby reunite with her parents and not recognizing my sweet little niece. The same little girl that would run around our townhouses in New York, laughing out of her mind as she played in her fairy princess costume. She was all grown up and practically a different person, but the same Abby we love so dearly.

We didn't stay long after the reunion. The moment everyone regrouped we rushed to our various forms of transportation before the run could rise, and now, we were back here in Forks and everything was well.

"What a good ending to a wild day," Emmett said. "Now that that's done with."

"It's not over yet, Em," Rosalie said, walking over towards her mate. "Remember what the kids told us."

"We have one more year until this is finally resolved," Carlisle added, his voice strained as Esme came to his side.

"Right now, let us enjoy the rest of today," Alice spoke up, looking back at her husband and daughter. Jasper was now holding the sleeping form of Abby, who seemed so exhausted as she peacefully slept in her father's arms. Her head resting against his chest while her hands gripped tightly to his shirt. She was curled up like a baby who hadn't slept in years.

"We're going to our room if anyone needs us," Jasper added softly.

"Jazz and I are going to enjoy some time with our daughter," Alice explained, smiling fondly as she brushed some of Abby's hair.

Before they left, I pulled Alice aside. Her topaz eyes shinning at me. "We did it, Ali," I whispered to my sister.

"That we did," she agreed, pressing a kiss to my cheek before following her husband and daughter up the stairs.

"We'll need a place for the boys to sleep tonight," Dru mentioned as her mate, Iris, came to her side. I looked in the backseat of the car to see Stefano had both boys snuggled into his side.

"Carlisle and I will take them," Esme offered, walking forward. "You and Iris rest up with Cordelia and Robert. I'm sure your sisters want some quality time with you."

"Thank you, Esme," Dru said thoughtfully. I watched as Esme carefully took up Wesley and Bo in her arms before heading up the stairs while Carlisle carried Stefano to their bedroom.

"And I think our kids should really be heading to bed," Rosalie said before heading over to where Lily was getting out of the car. At her side was Ethan, who was also being supported by Lucas Rider. A blood stain on his shirt. The poor boy looked horrible.

"We're gotta nurse him back tonight," Aidan declared as Jen clung to his side.

"Which I'll help with," Rosalie said, coming forward to help the poor boy, being that she was the only one besides Carlisle, Edward, and Renesmee who was medically trained.

"Don't worry brother, there's a warm bed awaiting you," Lucas said, rubbing his brother's shoulder.

Ethan just painfully chuckled at this while Lily pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding onto him protectively as the Hales and Riders all followed one another into the main house to help Ethan.

"And that leaves us with our kids," Edward said. I grabbed my husband's hand as we then headed over to where Renesmee, Lizzy, Masen, Grace, Jacob, and Seth were.

In the backseat of the car, Lizzy's head rested on Renesmee's lap. My eldest ran her fingers through her sister's bronze hair in a soothing manner, treasuring her like she would disappear at any moment.

"We're going to head back to my house. Grace is going to check on Tyler and I need to see how the parents are doing," Seth mentioned to me.

"Alright," I replied, giving him a side hug. "But stop by in the morning. I'm sure Lizzy would love to see you, Aidan, and Jen tomorrow. She's going to need you guys."

"Of course, Bells," Seth replied, smiling as he then patted Edward on the back. My future daughter in-law, after kissing her fiancé goodnight, came to say goodnight to Edward and I. Both of us kissing her on the cheek before she left with the wolf.

"And I'm going to check on my dad," Jacob told me, looking at the scene before him. "I think this is a Cullen family moment."

"I think you're right," I replied, causing my friend to smile as he gave me a hug and Renesmee a kiss before leaving into the dead of the night.

"Let's go back to the cottage," I suggested to everyone. "That way we can all be together tonight…If you want."

Renesmee and Masen shared a look before turning back to us, "I think that'd be nice for all of us."

Edward then picked up Lizzy in his arms while the rest of us followed suit. By the time we reached the cottage, I took my youngest daughter from my husband to go change her into something more suitable with Renesmee. Lizzy didn't even notice she was too tired to wake up as we placed pajama bottoms and a new top on her.

"I can't believe she's back," Renesmee whispered to me, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's a miracle."

"I know, baby," I replied, kissing her forehead. I then brought Lizzy over to the master bedroom where Masen and Edward waited for us. I proceeded to place Lizzy in the center while Renesmee and Masen curled up on respected sides of her. With that, Edward and I took the ends so we could be surrounding all three of our children. Renesmee's arm slung protectively across both of her younger siblings while Masen let Lizzy use him as a human pillow, her head resting on his chest while Renesmee's rested on his shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around my son while my husband around our eldest daughter, our two hands meeting in the middle where we proceeded to watch our children fall asleep like they were children again. The only sound that could be heard was the soft even pattern of their breathing and a Debussy song playing on the CD player Edward put on. All was well again in the world and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh! Two more chapters left, and epilogue, and then Eternal Dawn! Crazy- I know! Anyway, if you all love my series then I have a surprise for you! One of my readers, The Original Twilight Diaries, was nice enough to reach out to say that they've created an Amino for the Sunrise Saga! If you have an Amino and want to check it out, go to this link** _/c/SunriseSaga_ **or just search "sunrisesaga" in the amino app** **and it should work. Anyway, thanks to The Original Twilight Diaries for making it! As for the rest of you, my lovely readers, thanks for reading and reviewing, and keep out on the lookout for the next update!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Happy Halloween!" Bo exclaimed, bouncing all over the living room of the main Cullen household. He was dressed in a pirate costume as he danced around my mother's legs.

"Someone's excited," My mom laughed, picking up the young boy in her arms.

"We're going trick or treating! We're going trick or treating!" Bo cheered happily, clapping his hands together.

"That we are," Grandma Esme said coming over with Wesley hanging onto her hand. He was dressed in an old werewolf costume we had, but his face looked so excited.

It's been a couple of weeks since we got the girls back and it was finally the last day of October. Lizzy and Abby were welcomed back into our family with open arms along with Iris, Dru, and Lucas. We all finally felt whole having our missing family members back, and it felt more than great. It felt like everything in the universe was all good.

I watched from across the room to see Jennifer was dressed as Columbia from the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ while she clung to Aidan, who was dressed like Eddie, the ex-delivery boy from the movie. Seth seemed to be getting into spirt with some fake vampire teeth that he was currently making the others laugh with. Abby dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, curtsey of Aunt Alice who kept up with the themes between Uncle Jasper and Abby by dressing up as Glenda the Good Witch and have Uncle Jazz go as the scarecrow. Meanwhile Lizzy sported an orange t-shirt with the letters Boo across it. I felt worry build up in me as I watched my little sister. Although we're back, sometimes I don't always feel like she's one hundred percent there.

"Happy Halloween!" Tyler cheered as he ran through the house like a tornado. He was dressed as a vampire and was full of as much energy at Bo.

"Aunt Lizzy! Aunt Lizzy!" Tyler cried out, running straight to my sister. "Look at my costume! Look!"

"It looks fantastic, Ty!" Lizzy gushed, picking up our nephew as he began to babble to her.

"Ready for candy! Ready for candy!" Lucia cheered, dancing into the room dressed in a ladybug costume.

"Why do I feel like have these children had candy before they even trick or treated?" Aunt Rosalie remarked as the rambunctious kids bounced on the walls of our home.

"That's because he did. Nonno decided to sneak his grandkids some pieces before they even left," Grace said as she motioned to her father. She was now walking over with Masen, her parents, Robert, and Cordelia.

"You're terrible," Robert teased, nudging his father playfully.

"I gotta make up for lost time somehow?" Tyler Martin pointed out, earning a chuckle from Elaine.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed, walking into the house with Nanna Sue right behind him. He was dressed in his police officer's uniform with Johnny trailing right behind him, also dressed like a cop with a big burley mustache.

My mother laughed as she walked over to them, "Hey, Johnny! I like the costume."

"It's Officer Swan tonight or Dad if you want to be informal, Bells," Johnny said, making a perfect impression of my grandfather.

"Wow, spot on Little Swan," Jacob said, patting the top of his head. "I think someone's going to give Charlie a run for his money."

"Oh, everyone at the station loves it," Nanna Sue said, laughing as her son then joined his friends. "I was even showing some of the other nurses at work and they were having a ball."

"Sorry we're late!" Ava chimed, coming into the room followed by Zach, Lexie, Tommy, Leah, Quil, and Claire. "We had to stop off and get Claire and Quil from Emily's."

"Come on, LeLe!" cheered the physical five year old Tommy, who was dressed in a little ghost costume. Leah shook her head in chuckles as she was then dragged towards the other adults.

"Ugh! Look at my little nephew!" Jackson Williams exclaimed as Tommy ran up to him in a mad dash to show him his outfit. "You sir are going to cause some really good mischief, am I right Luke?"

"That you are," Lucas said, laughing as he came over and wrapped an arm around his buddy's shoulder.

"Let's not encourage him too much," Zach chided, chuckling at his brother.

"Charlie's here so that means it's time we head out!" Grandma Esme announced, coming over with the two other boys. "Jasper, could you please send out a few calming waves!"

"On it, Mom!" Jasper laughed, instantly causing the rambunctious children to turn it down a notch.

"Don't need a couple of supernatural children running around Forks showing off their powers," Uncle Emmett added, chuckling.

"No, we don't," Grandma Esme muttered, shaking her head as she let Wesley go forward with Lucia, Tyler, and Johnny. Bo had now moved from my mother's arms to Grandma Esme's where he laid his head against her shoulder.

In the last few weeks Bo, Wesley, and Stefano started to fit in here rather well being that Tyler and Lucia were eager to have some new playmates. Bo and Wesley found themselves sticking around Dru and Iris the first few days but the moment Esme baked them a tray of chocolate chip cookies they were in love. Now Bo and Wes can't get enough of Esme, always hanging around her whenever Dru and Iris can't. Esme loves it though being that she loves to dote any child.

"This reminds me of when we took you all trick or treating on the rez," My mom said to me, a soft smile on her face. "Time flew by so fast. To think, you were my little vampire running around on a sugar high."

"I can't believe it either, Momma," I said, hugging her side.

"This is the lest we can do after everything that's happened," Mom told me. "Good to see some smiles on some faces."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied, smiling at her.

As I finished talking with my mother, I noticed Stefano enter the room with Grandpa Carlisle right behind him. Stefano was a lot more reserved than his brother. He was dressed in a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"No costume, Stefano?" I asked innocently, approaching them. "Are you joining the others for trick or treating?"

"I don't have a costume, but that's okay. I only really want to watch Wes and Bo," Stefano confessed to me softly.

"Are you sure? Because we have a lot of old halloween costumes stored around here?" I asked the boy gently.

"I'm good. Thank you though," Stefano replied. Grandpa Carlisle sighed but placed his hands on the boy's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Stef!" A new voice exclaimed. I turned to see Lexie Williams, who was giggling with Claire Young. She was dressed as a witch, ironically, while Claire dressed up as a black cat. The two girls giggled and waved him over. "Come over here!"

"I don't know," Stefano said, his cheeks turning pink. He looked up at me for some answer, "I…I…"

"Go," I told him, nudging him forward. "Have fun."

Stefano, who was bright red, walked over to the girls and began to talk, occasionally looking back at me and Carlisle.

"He's a good kid," I told my grandfather who nodded in agreement.

"He is. Very bright, very well mannered, and very kind," Grandpa Carlisle said to me. "He just needs to learn how to be a kid."

"That he does," I agreed, watching as Stefano, who as clearly distracted by the girls, couldn't help but blush and fumble.

"Doesn't this remind you of us?" Lily gushed, coming over to me. Ethan, who was fully well and healed, was right behind her. My cousin was wearing bunny ears and I couldn't help but giggle at her comment.

"That is does," I agreed, laughing as she hugged my side.

"I don't want to go back," Lily confessed to me. "To college, I mean. I love everything about it and California's amazing. I'd move the whole family there if I could…But I don't know if the timing is right."

"I get that," I told her, shrugging. "I mean, do what you feel Lil. You tried it out and it's not like this is the end all be all. We are immortal, we have a lot of time on our hands…"

"I mean, I think I'll stay until you graduate next semester," Lily said with a shrug. "After that, I don't know. I think I want to watch my nieces and nephews grow up as much as I can…"

"I couldn't agree more," I said, sighing.

"After all, Meredith said we're supposed to have more and if this is the end all be all, I want to watch them as much as I can," Lily told me softly. "Sorry I'm being a debbie downer, I just…"

"Nah, you're fine," I told my little cousin, kissing her on the cheek. "Now why don't we go have some fun. It's Halloween after all and better get as much as we can in until we go back to classes."

"I can imagine what Halloweekend is like on campus right now," Lily whistled, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's probably crazy but they haven't seen crazy until you've been to a Cullen party," I teased, causing Lily to chuckle before she walked away, holding hands with Ethan to check on the kids.

"Alright come on kiddies!" Dru exclaimed, rushing forward dressed in full Halloween garb as a ketchup bottle. Meanwhile, Iris adorned in a matching mustard one.

"Don't want to keep the fun waiting!" Aunt Alice sung, following Dru.

Iris and Jasper followed in suite, laughing at their respected energetic mates. I then watched as all the children followed Grandpa Charlie out the door with Ava, Zach, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Dru, Iris, Cordelia, Robert, Elaine, Tyler Martin, my parents, my grandparents, Grace, and Masen.

"Chocolate?" I turn to my side to see Jacob. He was holding a Hershey bar in my direction.

"Why yes please," I said, taking off a piece and placing it into my mouth.

"So, what's Forks going to say when they see the Cullen family?" Jacob questioned curiously.

"Well Ava, Grace, and Elaine are with them so they are casting a charm to make it seem like they're different people," I explained to my fiancé. "It's like a shield of some sort. It makes humans see someone else when in reality it's our family. It should wear off by tomorrow morning so the kids should have a blast with that one."

"At least they're having some fun," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his chin on my shoulder. "I remember when you were a child we all tried so hard to give you guys the safest childhood you possibly could."

"I know and I appreciate everything you guys ever did to make it as normal as possible," I said, resting my hands where my fiancé's lay on my middle. "I can't help but see patterns. All of these guys have seen so much and they're still so young."

"Eh, I don't know if it's anything we can fully prevent," Jacob said, shrugging. "But I think it's something we can make as easy as possible by having them do normal kids things like this."

"If we have a family, I hope it's as normal as possible," I murmured to him. "I want our children to never know any fear we ever had."

"You sound like every parent I've ever met," Jacob replied with a soft chuckle. "But at the same time, I can't agree more. I hope they don't know any pain."

I smiled bittersweetly as I leant into my fiancé. I guess that's what this is all about, enjoying the moments while they last. Something immortals should consider as well.

*Lily's POV*

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?" Ethan huskily asked in my ear. "A bunny or I don't know…A playboy bunny?"

"Will you stop! My parents are here!" I giggled, turning around so I could playfully swat him on the chest. Ethan just grinned like the cheshire cat before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"They seem a little occupied at the moment," Ethan said, motioning to where my parents were currently in the nearby hallway, getting a little too close for my liking.

"Aw gross," I muttered, closing my eyes tightly and burying my face into my boyfriend's chest. "I didn't need to see that. That was cruel."

"Sorry," Ethan murmured, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I just chuckled as I pulled away from his embrace to take a good look at him.

"So…You aren't liking college?" Ethan asked, referring to my comment to Renesmee earlier.

"Oh right, that," I said, biting my lip. "I like college, don't get me wrong, it's just…Look at the last two years. My last year of high school was miserable because of everything that happened and then I did college for a year and a half and I love California. I love everything about it. The people are so chill and don't walk around like crazy New Yorkers, even though I love New York…It's just, none of those places are Forks. None of them have all our family members and I think when Ness leaves UCLA I might want to as well."

Ethan nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, "Okay and what do you plan to do after that?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "Maybe attend University of Washington for a bit or maybe just take off. Enjoy our family and us. I don't now how long this is all going to last and I want to make it count. Tyler's growing up before our very eyes, people are getting married…As much as I loved our time in Cali, I think it's time to go home."

Ethan smiled, "I couldn't agree more. Who the hell knows when Lucas will get kidnapped again. I gotta savor every moment I possibly can with my brother."

"Heard that!" Lucas Rider shouted from across the room where he was talking to Robert and Jackson.

Ethan and I laughed before turning our attention back to ourselves. I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged close to him. A few weeks ago I almost lost Ethan and I won't lie, I felt like I was dying as I cradled his bloodied body in my arms. For a few seconds I really thought I was going to lose one of the most important people in my life. I remember boarding our private jet that night, blood on my hands and body vibrating like crazy.

I barely got a chance to breathe once we got out of there. The night we came home I just remember laying in the bed with him. Holding him so tightly to me, begging, almost pleading for him to never leave my side again. Running my hand through his hair, checking that if he was still breathing or that his heart was still beating. Just clinging onto the mere fact that he was alive.

"What are you thinking about, _mo ghràidh?_ " Ethan whispered, tilting my chin up so it was looking at him.

"Ethan Rider," I stated softly, cupping his face. "If you ever die on me, I will use my power and search the entire afterworld until I come across you and when I do I'll bring you back to life and then kill you again. Understood? You are not allowed to die."

My boyfriend was quiet for a few moments before reaching down to press his lips to mine. I found myself kissing him more profusely, my hands reaching to grasp his locks.

"I love you, Lily," Ethan whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "Which is why, I suggest we rush upstairs so we can now scar your parents."

"Oh, there's a reason we're mates," I exclaimed, giggling as he picked me up. I squealed as the two of us made our way away from the party. No matter what would happen in these upcoming months, Ethan and I would make the most of it. I just know we would.

*Lizzy's POV*

"And then Daddy put some fake blood on my cheeks and Momma said it wasn't very appropriate but then Daddy reminded her how I drink blood anyway and then Momma was like 'yes but isn't he supposed to be something he's not usually' and then Daddy was like 'well he's not Dracula so it's okay'," Tyler explained to me animately.

It's been a few weeks since I've been back and I think things have been falling into place…I think. My mind still felt clouded. I thought about Felix often, the guilt wracking me for erasing his memories but it was the only way to keep him safe. My family still doesn't know a lot about what's happened, which I'm thankful for and they haven't pushed. I've been keeping my mind pretty locked up which I was used to anyway because I spent the last two years not only constantly shielding my mind but everyone else's. Masen's respected my privacy at least and hasn't tried to break through my shield…But I think he's worried as to why I'm secretly on high alert all the time.

"Wow Ty, sounds like you had a day," I replied jovially, smiling at the little boy. I have to say, having my nephew around has made things easier. The moment I stepped foot on Cullen territory I was greeted by this little rambunctious ball of energy. It was crazy to think I hadn't seen him since he was a day old

Tyler talks a mile a minute and is always running around like he's on a constant sugar high. Having him around, it keeps my mind off of everything about the Volturi. It's been nice to have someone with such a pure mind around.

"I sure did!" he chirped, smiling brightly at me. Moments with Tyler make everything I went through in Italy worth it. Because I took his place, my nephew got to grow up in a happy home.

"Ty! Let's give Aunt Lizzy a break!" Masen said lightly as he walked over.

"It's okay, Mase," I told my brother as he picked up the eight year old boy into his arms. "I love listening to what Tyler has to tell me."

"See!" Tyler pointed out. Masen and I both chuckled as my brother ruffled his son's hair.

"Now come on, why don't you go over to where Mommy and your cousins are. I think Pop-Pop and Nanna Sue are going to take you trick or treating," Masen said, setting his son down.

"Yeee!" Tyler cheered before running to where Jonathan, Lucia, and Wesley were.

"So…Grandpa Charlie's Pop-Pop?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, Charlie thought Grandpa Charlie for a great grandfather sounded weird," Masen explained, chuckling.

"And then Mom and Dad are Gran and Grandpa. Elaine is Nonna, Tyler Martin is Nonno…Does that mean Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle the same?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Grandma Esme or GG. Lucia, Tommy, and Lexie like to call her GG too," Masen explained, but a smirk appeared on his face. "Carlisle however, for him Grandpa became Gumpa."

"Gumpa?" I said, giggling. "How'd that happen?"

"He got confused. Called Dad Grandpa and didn't wanna say Grandpa Carlisle so Tyler deemed him as Gumpa," Masen explained, causing the two of us to laugh thinking of our calm, collected, doctor grandfather as _Gumpa_.

Masen then smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're back, Liz. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mase," I said, hugging my brother. He chuckled and held me tightly, allowing me to rest underneath his chin.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're the same height as Ness now," he mentioned, rubbing my back. "Should've seen that one coming."

"Probably," I teased as we pulled apart. I smiled, "Now, go on. Enjoy Halloween with your boy. Who knows how long he'll stay this little."

"We have some more time, but you're right," Masen said before heading to where Grace was currently dotting on Tyler.

"It's good to see you having fun," My mom said, coming over to me now. "Or I think that you're having fun."

"I know, I'm a lot more wound up than I used to be," I said, causing her to shake her head.

"It's fine. You haven't exactly been through the easiest thing out there, baby," My mom said.

"I just wish I could forget it all," I said softly. I knew my parents were especially worried. I don't ever really leave the cottage. I wake up and hang around my parents like some lost puppy dog until one of my siblings or cousins comes to see how I'm doing. When I come to the main house I can't help but desperately try to ignore the stares that belong to those being guests in our household. I hated being the center of attention and I hated causing issues for my family.

My mom didn't say anything. She just brought me into a gentle hug and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Lizard, we're headed out to Port Angeles for the showing of the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ if you wanna come?" Aidan asked, coming over with Jen holding onto his hand.

"Hey– I remember when that movie came out," My dad said, shaking his head as he looked over from where he had been talking to Uncle Emmett. "I had a bet with Emmett that it wouldn't take off. Boy, was I wrong."

"Are you serious?" my mom said, raising her eyebrows. "That movie is a classic! How could you even think that!"

"I told you to listen to me, Edward!" Aunt Alice chided from across the room.

"You asked Alice!?" Uncle Emmett exclaimed, looking at my dad in surprise. "What happened to fair play, Eddie?"

"You should've known going into any bet with a mind reader," My dad said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you still lost," Uncle Emmett pointed out smugly.

"Yeah, because I thought it was absolutely ridiculous! Part of me couldn't believe Alice when she said it'd become a cult classic," My dad exclaimed. "Which was stupid on my part, but also after awhile I have to say, it's quite an excellent film. It shaped a generation. Not to mention the music is pretty great."

I shook my head chuckling as my dad and his siblings continued to bicker on about different films and decades. Despite my reserves, it was nice to be home.

"So, what do you say Lizard?" Aidan said, motioning to him, Jen, and Seth. "We asked Abby too but she seems a little occupied…"

I smirked, knowing where my cousin was right now. However, I brushed it off and quickly looked at my best friend, "Ahh…Sure. Just give me a couple of minutes, I'll meet you all by the car."

"Yee doggy!" Aidan exclaimed as he and Jen trotted forward, Seth trailing behind them.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You're going, right?"

I turn around to see Renesmee. She was holding my coat out for me. "Yeah, I am," I replied, giving her a small smile as I reached for the garment of clothing. "Thanks."

"Well good. You deserve to have some fun," Renesmee said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I know you're probably tired of the pep talks and us telling you how much we missed you, but I really missed you Liz."

"It's fine," I said, chuckling. "I missed you guys a lot too. I enjoy it, reminds me where I belong."

"Good," Ness said, now giving my hand a squeeze. "How's…How's things with Seth?"

Oh right, _Seth_. Everything has been an emotional roller coaster since I left the castle and seeing Seth again makes me feel whole…Yet part of me keeps thinking about Felix and then the overwhelming guilt likes to sneak up and bother me for a good portion of the night.

"Fine, I think," I answered truthfully. I bit my lip, "Ness…A lot of things happened in Italy…And…I don't know when…"

"Lizzy, it's okay," Renesmee told me gently. "I understand if you're not ready to talk, but know that when you do I'm here. Alright? I'm always here for you."

"I know," I replied, a lump in my throat. Renesmee smiled as I then threw my arms around my older sister. She gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the top of my head before we pulled apart.

"Now, go have fun," She said, shooing me away.

I shook my head chuckling as I then headed out to where Aidan was sitting in his car, an old pick up truck he and Aunt Rose have been trying to fix up. When I entered the back seat Aidan's eyes lit up in the rearview mirror.

"Aw! Little Lizard so glad you could join us!" Aidan exclaimed jovially. "Now, let's hit the show on the road and let's do the time warp again!"

"If you say so, dear," Jen remarked, giggling as Aidan began the long drive to Port Angeles.

"Are you excited?" Seth asked, ringing me back into reality.

"Yeah. I mean it's a showing, I think it'll be really cool," I stammered, fiddling with the end of my jacket. I wouldn't be lying if I said I've been low-key avoiding Seth and a conversation that was long overdue. I mean, most of my time had been taken up by my family, mostly my parents, so having a one-on-one with Seth seemed like bad timing. But now, I don't think it would be awful.

However, none of us knew what to say so we then looked away from one another before blushing in awkward silence. Jen and Aidan were too wrapped in their heated debate about Rocky Horror trivia to notice what was happening.

"Liz," Seth began, biting his lip. "I don't want anything to be awkward between us. We left off on bad terms and it killed me inside knowing that one of the last conversations we had was us fighting."

"I feel the same way," I confessed, feeling all jittery. "I…I missed you, Seth. A lot and I don't know what what our future holds but I'm sorry I was so scared about it."

"Don't be," Seth said, shutting me down right away. "Being a child and knowing you have an imprint can be a daunting thing, especially to a free spirt such as yourself, but I want you to know…I never want to make you feel like what I do is because it's my job or I'm doing it only because I have to. I do the things I do for you because I care about you. However, my actions two years ago weren't always the best. Like you I was scared and nervous because I didn't want to mess up our relationship. That's the last thing I wanted to do and I guess it didn't work."

"It didn't," I responded, chuckling lightly. "I just think we were both so wrapped up in being like Renesmee and Jacob, I don't think we realized we were Lizzy and Seth."

Seth nodded, smiling at me. "Look, how about we start this over…Friends?"

"I'd like that," I said, taking his hand in mine. "Friends."

* * *

 **A/N: AHhh! Only one more chapter and the epilogue and it's onto Eternal Dawn! Thanks for everyone who's been keeping up since then and please keep a look out for the next chapter! :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

*Dru's POV*

"I'm pooped!" Iris exclaimed, flopping down onto our bed. She let her blonde hair loose as she laid carelessly across the blankets. The locks spreading out like a golden fan.

We spent all night trick or treating with the kids. It was invigorating to not only hang out with the boys but also get some quality time with my little niece. After everything we went through, it was nice to spend some downtime with some pure, non violent children. However, I didn't realize how tiring it would be to spend Halloween with them. Thankfully Alice, the pix who never sleeps, tired them out and could keep up with their energy.

"You and me both, babe," I said, flopping beside her on the bed. Iris and I were currently living with Jo and Caleb in Robert and Cordelia's house which was located outside of Forks in the forest practically, just like the Cullen's. Elaine and Tyler also lived here and I can imagine it's been a zoo for my sister and brother in-law, but none the less I know this would be temporary until Iris and I would find our own place. Jo and Caleb were looking into moving in with us when that happened, maybe the four of us finding a house not to far from here since both Iris and I want as much quality time as we could with our sisters.

"I love this," Iris confessed to me as the two of us just stared at the ceiling.

"Exhaustion or the crown moulding?" I teased. "Because I have to say, Rob and Delia know how to pick out houses."

"No," Iris said, rolling her eyes as she perched herself up with her elbow. Her chin resting in her cheek. "This. Us. Our new life. I haven't been this happy since I lived in Norway with my parents…I know everything can go to hell in seconds but right now it's good."

"It is," I agreed, reaching out to cup her cheek. "You know what you should do to make this even more perfect?"

"What?" Iris said, raising her eyebrows as she leant down to press her lips to mine.

"Marry me," I whispered.

"Ah what?" Iris questioned, her eyes wide.

"Marry me!" I told her, grasping both of her hands. "We'r both out of that ruddy castle and I love you, Iris. I want to be with you forever."

Iris paused for a few moments. Her eyes showing nothing as she bit her lip and looked away, well that was until she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What!?" I exclaimed, looking at her as if I did something wrong.

"Nothing," Iris said, cupping my cheek. "Would you believe it if I said I was going to ask you the same exact question?"

"No way," I whispered.

"Yeah," Iris said, taking out a red box. I gasped as my girlfriend then opened it to reveal a golden band with a sparkling diamond attacked to it. "It's not much, but I just want you to know I want to marry you, Dru. I want to be your everything like how you're my everything."

"Yes, of course. Yes," I whispered through tears of joy. Iris giggled as she then placed the ring on my finger. Without any other hesitation I pressed my lips to hers.

"So, when do we want to do this?" I asked her, running a hand through her hair.

"Soon," Iris suggested, biting her lip. "Before everything goes to shit, but somewhere nice and sunny."

"Alright as long as I take your last name," I said to my soon to be wife. "I don't want to be Drusilla Volturi anymore."

Without missing another beat, I pressed another kiss to my soon to be wife's lips. _Mrs. Valentino_ …I could get used to being called that.

*Aidan's POV*

"We should do that again next year," Jen whispered to me as we drove down the dark Washington highway. My girlfriend was previously adorned in a sparkling outfit that identical to Columbia, a character from the famous _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Now she was trying to wipe all the make up off her face with help from the dim lighted mirror. Her costume was hidden under my dark blue New York City sweatshirt and her stockings covered by a pair of sweatpants.

"We should," I agreed, smiling brightly at the thought. I was still partially dressed in my garb as the ex-delivery boy, Eddie, played by Meatloaf. My make-up had been smudged off and I was now wearing a more comfortable gray sweatshirt. "Make it a nice Halloween tradition. We need some more traditions around here."

"There's always room for more," Jen remarked, giggling fondly.

I chuckled. I loved my girlfriend so much. Jen was literally one of the best people I've ever known. She's kind, funny, smart, and knows everything about me. I sound like some cheesy character in a romantic comedy but I can't help it. Sometimes when you find the right person they make you feel the cheese. You can't help but enjoy the cheese, even if it's making fun of the cheese with that person or embracing it. I had Jen as my partner and it made my life so much brighter.

"They've been awfully quiet," Jen mentioned to me, looking in the backseat. I then look up through my review mirror to see Lizzy and Seth were sound asleep.

The two were seated on opposite ends of the row, however they managed to find their way to one another in the middle. Lizzy was slumped against Seth's shoulder while my buddy laid his cheek against her head. The two spent most of the night catching up, telling each other stories and getting familiar with one another again. I don't know if their relationship will bounce back to what it was, but there was something reforming there.

"Aw, too cute," I whispered, causing Jen to giggle.

"You think Lizzy's doing okay?" Jen asked me curiously. "I feel like she is but at times…I don't know."

"She went through a lot in Italy," I muttered grimly. "I can't imagine what they made her do or what she saw…She gets very distant when you mentioned it too much around her."

"It's like she and Abby shut down almost," Jen observed. "Lucas and Dru grow quiet when you ask them anything about the Volturi. Same with the boys, they pretend you didn't ask the question and move on the best they can."

"It was a big part of their lives," I said, biting my lip. "I feel as if it's something they'll never be able to forget, no matter if Bo were to erase all of their memories a hundred times older. Those kinds of experiences are embedded in your skin like scars."

"That was quite poetic, babe," Jen said.

I shook my head in a chuckle, "Well, it's true. One day we'll know but as of now, I think Liz needs some space. It's not healthy to bottle but it does't mean that it's unhealthy to give someone some breathing room."

"I agree," Jen replied, reaching over to press a kiss to the hand that was resting against the clutch.

"Oh, Jennifer Moria Peterson, you sly dog," I teased, causing her to giggle. I love her laugh and the fact that I'm the reason behind it or how the reason I'm laughing so hard is because she told me something hilarious. "You make me want to do all kinds of things to you in the shower."

"Please do," she whispered to me huskily. "And I will reciprocate my little lovebug."

I smiled at her words and held onto her hand for a few moments longer, "I love you, Jen. A lot."

"I love you too, Aidan," She replied through a soft smile. "More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs."

"More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs," I repeated as we parked in the main house driveway. I then looked back at Lizzy and Seth. "So…Should we wake the children and leave them to fend for themselves?"

"Ah, we will in five seconds," Jen said, giggling. "But first."

She then pressed her lips to mine. I smiled widely and pulled my pale blonde beauty closer. Jennifer Peterson had to be one of the best things to ever enter my life and I thank the universe every day for bring her to me.

*Abby's POV*

I took a deep breath as I stepped out into my grandmother's garden here. The fresh Washington air felt good in my lungs. I grew up in New York, but we spent summers and holidays in Forks. To the others it's where they grew up, but for me Forks was a place of happy memories and only happy memories. As a little girl, I remember playing games with my parents in this garden and going to the beaches of LaPush to play in the wake of the waves with my cousins.

I'm trying to block out all the memories from the Volturi in my head with happy ones. Ones where I don't see Caius's cruel red eyes or hear Aro's maniacal laugh. A time where nothing but joy filled our lives.

I took a deep breath and let the surroundings overwhelm me. I knew Aidan and Jen wanted to go see _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and they were going to invite me, but I don't know if I was ready. Ready to be around humans or large crowds for that manner. I think it'd just get annoyed and accidentally spark someone.

"The yellow brick road isn't that way," said a voice. "You should try looking somewhere else."

I turn around to see Lucas making his way towards me. He was in his silly leather jacket with a lollipop in his mouth instead of a cigarette.

"What? No smoking?" I remarked, pointing to the candy in his mouth.

"Gave it up. I wasn't addicted to begin with, but it's a bad habit. Shouldn't encourage others to try it," Lucas explained, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm not sure how the Cullen's will like me doing that on their property, considering one of them is a doctor."

"True, Grandma and Grandpa aren't ones to stray from being healthy," I said, causing Lucas to chuckle.

"I came to see how you were doing, sparky," He explained. "Since you left the group."

"I just needed a few minutes," I explained, shrugging. "To myself. To think."

"Understandable," Lucas said, taking a seat beside me on the bench.

"How's your relationship with Ethan going?" I asked curiously, quirking my head towards him. "The two of you have been hanging around one another more recently."

"Yeah. I mean he's the only family I got left," Lucas pointed out to me. "And we used to be really close. Ethan and I only had each other to play with so as children we stuck together. Then everything happened and it all fell through the cracks. I know I can't make it like it used to be, but I want to try."

"Good for you, Rider," I replied, smiling at him.

"Thanks," He chuckled as he playfully tugged on one of my braids. "Are you sure you're okay, Squeaks?"

"Why?" I inquired.

Lucas shrugged, "You've been more distant recently. Overwhelmed. Is it all the adjusting?"

"You could say that," I said, sighing a bit. "I'm…I'm home yet somehow I feel still so stressed about everything that happened. I worry about the boys, I worry about Lizzy, I worry about everyone."

"We're all okay now, Abby. There's nothing to worry about," Lucas said to me.

"There's always something to worry about," I told him.

" _A dhia_. If you worried about everything, then you'd worry yourself to death _mo nighean donn_ ," Lucas said to me, gently fiddling with my braid now.

"You're speaking Scottish Gaelic," I mummer, looking up at him in surprise. "I've heard Ethan use it around Lily."

"Yeah, we recently started speaking it to one another again," Lucas explained with a small smile. "My parents used to use it. My mom was Irish and my dad Scottish, however my mom only knew bits and pieces of Irish Gaelic since she only picked it up from her parents. They were immigrants from Ireland, moved to Baltimore and had my mom and her siblings. Meanwhile, my father, he was born and raised in Scotland. A true Scot, spoke it fluent and often used it around my mother."

"That's sweet," I said, smiling fondly at him.

"He used to talk to my mother in it," Lucas explained. "I know it's more of Ethan and Lily's thing, considering Ethan's probably more fluent than I am, but it's comforting."

"That's fine, _tesoro."_ I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Ah, Italian. Nice," Lucas said, chuckling.

"I mean, I had to become fluent. Lizzy and I both," I replied, giggling. "But you could teach me gaelic. Like what did you say?"

"Well," Lucas said, biting his lip. " _A dhia_ is like oh my god and _mo nighean donn_ means my brown haired lass."

"Your brown haired lass?" I mused with a smirk.

"My dad used to call my mom that," Lucas confessed, blushing slightly.

"So I'm your brown haired lass and you're my little greaser?" I inquired playfully, getting up from the bench to take a better look at him. "So…What does that make us? We only kissed once and suddenly you're charming me with your family's language."

"Well, I was hoping we'd talk about that," Lucas said, getting up. "I…If this is something you're interested in pursuing…I…"

"Yes, Rider," I answered, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm very interested in seeing where this goes."

"Well, good," Lucas said, smiling. "Because I like you very, very much Abrianna."

"As do I, Lucas," I said. We both chuckled before I pressed my lips to Lucas Riders. If you told me two years ago I'd be making out with Lucas Rider, falling head over heels for the Top Gun- I'd think you were crazy. But then again, everything's kind of crazy in perspective.

*Masen's POV*

"Looks like our little trick or treater is wiped out," Grace remarked quietly as I placed our son down on his bed.

"That he is," I said, chuckling as we tucked the blankets around Tyler. He was absolutely knocked out, but his face showed pure bliss as he dreamed of running around with his cousins and friends. "Man, this kid had such a ball."

"That's because he was so hoped up on sugar," Grace giggled. "And he had all the other kids egging him on."

"That's true," I replied, laughing as we quietly tip toed out of his room, turning on his night light, before closing the door just a bit, the way he likes it.

"He's such a good kid," Grace sighed happily. "I'm happy we built a life with him the last couple of years…This is everything I could've wanted for a family of our own."

"Same," I agreed, wrapping an arm around my fiancé's shoulders. "Speaking of which, we should talk start talking about our wedding."

"Oh, right," Grace said, smiling at the thought. The two of us decided we weren't going to wait any longer, so this December we planned to be married. Aunt Alice was planning everything practically since my aunt loved these sorts of things. Grace and I could care less about the details of the ceremony. I think we just wanted to get married. My sister and Jacob were also getting married, but that ceremony would wait. I know there would be a lot more guests at theirs.

"I have to see if we're going to invite my dad's family and then there's who in the wolf pack to invite," Grace muttered, rubbing her temples at the thought.

"Don't worry, we have an entire village backing us up," I said, referring to our families. "No one's going to jump ship. I know it's only two months to plan, but we'll get it done."

"We need catering and maybe we should invite Lisa, Dylan, Bryan, Tori, and Carly. I know it's been so long since we've seen them, but maybe we should," Grace said.

"Are you still emailing Lisa?" I asked softly, referring to Grace's childhood friend and one of our closest friends in high school.

"I have," Grace confessed sheepishly. "And she and Dylan are still going strong. Carly's going to the University of Tampa and well…I miss them. Might as well invite them to the wedding at least. I know we'll have to say goodbye one day, but I can't help but feel the need to invite them. I already shut them out so much, the least I can do is invite them to the wedding."

"And I agree," I said, rubbing her arms. "Look, we'll figure this out. How is this going to get even more complicated in the span of two months."

"About that," Grace said, biting her lip. "There's something I should tell you…"

"What?" I asked, feeling the nerves build up in my chest. I thought of the worst running through my head. "The Volturi? Some new prejudiced witch relative? You aren't actually a witch? You're leaving me for a younger man?"

"No, what?" Grace said, looking at me incredulously. "None of those."

"I don't know," I muttered, shrugging. "What is it though?"

Grace chuckled as she then took my hands in hers. I saw a smile start to shine on her face, "Masen, in about a month Tyler may have a new person to play with."

"What?" I questioned blankly.

"Really?" Grace remarked, even though she was grinning. "You don't get it?"

"I…I don't know," I said, swallowing hard. "What's...What's wrong?"

"Masen, I'm pregnant again," Grace explained, cupping my cheek. "We're going to have another baby."

"Another baby!?" I exclaimed, causing my wife to nod. I then looked down at her abdomen and gently touched it. "There's another one, in here."

"Yes!" Grace giggled. "Carlisle and Ava confirmed it again this morning. I'm about two weeks and they predict, if she's anything like Tyler, she'll be born sometime in early December."

"She?" I inquired, a smirk playing on my lips. "What makes you think this won't be another boy?"

"Mother's intuition," Grace said, winking at me. "After all, I was right about Tyler."

"That you were," I said, chuckling as I go to press a kiss to her lips. "We're going to have another baby."

"We're having another baby!" Grace repeated. Without any warning, I then swirled Grace in my arms while she let out a squeal of laughter.

I was going to have another child, I was getting married, my sister was back…In that moment, nothing seemed like it would ever destroy our perfect moment. Nothing. As long as I had Grace, Tyler, and our new baby by our side, I would be perfectly okay.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHH SURPRISE! ALSO JUST THE EPILOGUE LEFT! EXCITING! Hopefully I'll be posting Eternal Dawn soon so keep a look out for the next update and please review :)**


	62. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Oh! It's almost time!" Aunt Alice squealed as she came bursting into the room. She was dressed in a light blue dress that went up to her knees, almost like the one she wore for Momma and Daddy's wedding. Her pixie hair perfectly flattened like she was a 1920s flapper.

"I can't believe it!" Elaine gushed with tears in her eyes as she fixed the veil onto Grace's head along side Ava. "First my little boy, now my little girl is getting married!"

"Momma," Grace said, trying to hold back the tears in her own eyes as she got up to hug her mother. Elaine held tightly to the blonde and tried to keep herself together.

"Seems like yesterday I was flinging you and Rob into the lake," Tyler Martin mused, looking down at his daughter as he gently rubbed her shoulder with one of his hands.

I smiled at scene before me. Today was the day of Grace and Masen's wedding. It was December 20th, only five days till Christmas. I was the maid of honor while Lily, Lizzy, Abby, Lexie, Cordelia, Dru, Iris, and Jennifer were all bridesmaids. We were all adorned in silver dresses that went down to our feet in long skirts. The bodice was made up a beautiful snowflake pattern that was held together by two thick straps.

Masen was at the alter now, probably nervous as ever, with his best man consisting of Ethan, and his ushers– Seth, Aidan, Jacob, Robert, Lucas, and Johnny. Their ring bearer would be none other than Tyler and their flower girl, little Lucia.

"I think it's time," Lily said, motioning to the clock. "Is everybody ready?"

"I believe so," Grace replied, biting her lip nervously as she stood up. My best friend looked absolutely beautiful in her winter wedding ball gown. It was long sleeved; the selves made of lace that had patterns of delicate flowers. It was off the shoulder, the pattern traveling down her bodice until it got the skirt. As for the skirt, it was a ballgown. Not as fluffy like the usual ball gown, but it was poofy enough in my opinion. It was very beautiful on Grace– who wore her golden blonde hair in curls.

"Come on. Places everybody!" Elaine tearfully said while Alice ushered Lucia out first. The little girl sprinkled the petals across the aisle like a little pixie. With that, Lexie made her way down, then Dru and Iris, then Abby, then Lizzy, then Lily, and finally me.

When I entered the wedding venue, I was taken back. I knew how hard Aunt Alice worked on it, but she did such an amazing job. It was held in our backyard and there were silver flowers strung everywhere. It was all under an elegant tent which Aunt Alice made truly look like a winter wonderland.

In the audience I saw Lisa, Dylan, Bryan, Tori, and Carly starring at us with excitement in their eyes. I couldn't help but smile widely. We haven't seen them since we left New York and it was so good seeing them all healthy and happy. They were having awesome times in college and were really just enjoying life.

Besides them, Grace's human family on her father's side was also invited. After being told that Tyler had been recovered, the family rejoiced being that Elaine can disguise their appearances with magic so they couldn't tell any of us were vampires. In the last week I met Grace's grandparents, Grandpa Alan and Grandma CeCe, her Uncle AJ, Aunt Hannah, and Aunt Kaitlyn. Grace also had a lot of cousins on that side ranging from various ages.

"Auntie Nessie!" a little voice chirped. I looked to my left to see the newest addition to our family bouncing up in our family bouncing up and down in my mother's lap.

Ella Renesmee Carolyn Cullen was born on December 5th. Unlike her brother's delivery, Ella's was a lot more prepared. Being that Grace was a full witch, her body was able to hold it together better because of her magic. Plus, Carlisle and Ava delivered the little girl without any complications. I even got to be apart of it by assisting in the delivery.

She was named after my mother and Elaine, hence Ella, and her middle names were after me and Carolyn. As Grace said, "For Masen and I wouldn't be together without Renesmee and I wouldn't be here without my grandmother."

So, a beautiful little girl was brought into the world. While Tyler took after his mother the most, Ella took after her father. She has Masen's brown hair and hazel brown eyes, but she has the Swan curls. She also has Grace's nose and her smile is my mother's. She's cute as a button and has become my little buddy.

I then saw my brother and smiled. He looked nervous, but kept his cool together. His hands folded together as he watched the aisle with fixation. I winked at him, causing Masen to chuckle before I disappeared next to the other bridesmaids.

That's when the wedding march began and we all turned our attention to Grace. She was being escorted down by Elaine and Tyler. I could see Grace had been nervous, but the moment she made eye contact with Masen, everything that terrified her left her face. She concentrated on my brother and walked towards him in a day dream.

The moment the two met one another at the aisle, I could see the raw emotion in their eyes. As the ceremony began, I caught sight of Jacob's eyes. I could tell he was starring at me, his eyes shinning with love. Suddenly, I couldn't help but wait for our wedding. For the day when we walked down the aisle and said I do.

"Masen, if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would be where I am today," Grace spoke up for her vows. "You helped me trust people again. It was you and your family, but you gave me hope. You're the reason I'm me again and I don't know how I'll ever thank you again for everything you have ever given me. You are my world and I will love you until the very end, my love."

"Grace," My brother now spoke. "I should thank you, for making me the person I am today. You showed me happiness and how to love passionately. You are the world to me and I will thank the universe everyday for being graced with someone as courageous and amazing as you. You are so fierce and brave and you hold up our entire family. I love you so much. Until the end of time."

My eyes caught wind of Jacob's again. He smiled at me, which had my cheeks turning pink as the judge performing the ceremony continued the process of them exchanging rings.

"And by the power invested in me and in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife!" the judge declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

My brother and Grace, both in tears at this point brought one another into a passionate kiss. I felt the love and pride swell within me as I clapped and cheered for my family. For Grace was now my sister and my little brother was happy and whole.

With that, the wedding party moved itself to where we set up a large heated tent in our backyard. The entire venue was set up to feel like a winter wonderland with the gigantic Christmas tree and Menorah in the middle. Around the tent were light up snowflakes and dozens of fairy lights to make it feel as if it were snowing inside the tent with us. Red ribbons and fake frosted, sparkling trees on every table. Aunt Alice, Jen, and Aidan worked so hard putting this together over the couple of weeks, with help from us, of course, but they did a really amazing job.

When we all arrived to the tent, the party began in a matter of minutes. Everyone was moving all around in a frenzy as we waited for Grace and Masen's first entrance as husband and wife. When it was time, the two of them came running out with their kids. Ella was on Grace's hip while Tyler was resting on Masen's.

"I know the eldest is adopted, but boy, he looks just like Grace!" Tori whispered to the others. I looked in the direction of our human friends and chuckled.

"Well I can see Masen in the youngest. Damn, I can't believe Grace was pregnant and kept it a secret this whole time," Bryan added. "A lot of weird things happen with her family."

"Eh," Lisa said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter. They're happy and whole again, and as long as Grace is happy, I'm happy."

"Couldn't have phrased it any better, babe," Dylan said, bringing Lisa into his arms. I smiled watching her giggle as the two swirled around in a whirlwind.

I watched as Tori and Bryan awkwardly headed towards the dance floor with one another. I chuckled, watching as they began to dance and somehow get comfortable with one another again.

"They're going to get together after this," Aunt Alice whispered to me. I chuckled as she nudged me softly. "And don't worry about Lisa and Dylan too. They're gonna get married. They look like they're all going to lead happy lives."

"Good," I said, grinning widely at the thought of my human friends leading out long, happy, lives.

"Anyway, I think a certain wolf is looking for his future bride," Aunt Alice whispered to me.

I then looked up to see Jacob waiting for me. He had discarded his suit jacket and was now in just a white dress shirt.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, approaching me with a bright smile.

"Of course," I said, giggling as I took his hands. We then made our way to the dance floor. My parents were dancing back and forth with one another, completely wrapped up with each other. I could see Grace and Masen were alternating between their children, Ella being swung around in Masen's arms while Grace twirled Tyler around in a circle.

I saw Robert and Cordelia dancing together along with Dru and Iris. The two, who recently got engaged as well, were wrapped up with each other, gently pressing kisses to one another's lips every five minutes

Lucia was bouncing up and down as she danced with Johnny, Bo, and Wes. The four of them, being the little terrors they are, also joined in with some of Grace's younger cousins. The mass of children running around in a sugar high.

I could even see Stefano taking part in the fun as he danced with Lexie and Claire. I could see Abby was dancing with Lizzy, the two girls giggling while Aidan and Jen swung each other around. Lily and Ethan were twirling each other around, their laughter echoing throughout the dance floor. Lucas, Jackson, and May were joking around while Seth, Quil, Embry, and a few of the other wolves chatted with each other.

"I didn't know George and Daniel were dating?" Jacob mentioned me as he looked over my shoulder.

"They are?" I questioned incredulously.

"See for yourself," Jacob replied, twirling us around so I was now looking over his shoulder. I then saw Daniel Scott laughing at something George Knight told him. The two were holding hands as they whispered some more to one another. Then, I saw Daniel press a kiss to George's lips, the two boys grinning widely as they pulled apart.

"They just got together," Lily mentioned to us as she passed by with Ethan. She giggled, "Apparently George was taking too long so Daniel decided to make the first move. Asked him to be his date to the wedding and well, look at them. Aren't they adorable?"

"They are," I agreed, gushing with my cousin. "It's just as cute as Abby and Lucas."

"I don't know how those two ended up together, but I'm glad they're happy," Ethan said, looking to where his brother was now talking to Abby. The two holding hands and grinning.

"Well, we won't bother you anymore," Lily said, giggling, before dancing away with Ethan. Jacob and I laughed as we continued to dance. I also noticed Violet and Hazel Lexington. They were talking to Fred, the nomadic friend of Tyler. Most of the other guests seemed to stay away from them due to Fred's ability, but Violet and Hazel had attached themselves to the odd vampire. Meredith and Jamie were here as well. The husband and wife were dancing to themselves. Meredith looked so much more brighter then she did when we recused her. She was in a beautiful blue dress and had a lily in her hair.

"So…What would you want for our wedding?" Jacob asked me, bringing my attention back to him. His brown eyes were grounded with mine. He had curiosity in them and his grin looked excited.

"I don't know," I confessed, chuckling. "As long as the main family's there, the pack, our friends…I think that would be perfect."

"But you want a summer wedding, right? After you graduate and after I finish up at Joey's garage?" Jacob said, twirling me around. I giggled before falling back into place with him.

"Yes. We talked about this. That way we can get married on La Push beach," I stated matter of factly. "It's our place. It's where I grew up, had special moments with you…I wouldn't want it anywhere else. This is the first time we'll get married and who knows, maybe in the future if we ever want to renew our vows we can go somewhere else."

"That is if the Volturi don't ruin it," Jacob mentioned worriedly.

"I won't let them," I replied firmly. I then wrapped my arms around my wolf's neck, "Jacob…If this ends up being the only time I ever marry you, and we all die...It'll be worth every moment because we're going to celebrate the two of us joining together forever. You are my equal as I'm yours. I wouldn't want it any other way and if this ends up being the last year of our lives, it was well spent."

Jacob smiled at me. He was about to say something, until we heard a commotion. The two of us looked to where Embry was now on his knees, his gaze up at Carly Johnson.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, waving a hand in front of the wolf's face. "Ah…Embry was it?"

"Aw shit," Quil remarked, rushing over with Seth. Jacob followed suite as he and Quil brought the boy up, causing him to shake himself out of his trance.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, making sure his sister was okay.

"Dude's got really bad ahhhh– vertigo," Seth lied, chuckling as he went to pat Embry on the back. "Need some water? Or maybe…I don't know…Alcohol?"

"He's gonna need it," Jared remarked under his breath, earning an eye roll from Sam and Paul.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jacob insisted, looking towards his buddy.

"Ahh…What just happened?" Aidan asked, coming over towards my direction with Jen, Lizzy, Abby, and Lily. His arm wrapped around Jen as he stared at the girl he kissed almost two years ago now.

"I think Embry just imprinted on Carly," I informed them in a low voice so the humans couldn't hear us.

"Yep, he did," Lizzy confirmed, laughing.

"No way," Masen said, walking over with Grace. The two of them beginning to chuckle as well.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Grace added.

"Here, I'll help," Carly volunteered, ushering Embry towards a table with Jacob and Quil. She immediately pulled a seat beside him, offering a drink of water to the boy. "Should we get Dr. Cullen? Or Dr. Sanders? Oh! My brother's girlfriend is going be a doctor, she can help- Lisa!"

"I'm good, really. Don't fuss," Embry insisted, clearing his throat. He looked embarrassed as wedding guests looked in their direction, curious as to what was going on. "No need to worry the medical professionals. I just…I didn't eat a lot today."

"Then here," Carly said, rolling her eyes as she handed him a glass of water and some bread from the table. "Eat these, but first, drink."

"Thanks," Embry muttered as he gently took a sip. His eyes still not leaving Carly's.

Meanwhile, Carly's lips formed into a small smirk. Her eyes sparkling as she awkwardly tapped her fingers against the table, "So…Ah…How do you know the Cullen's?" I could see the same sparkle now emerge in Embry's eyes as the two began to slowly talk to one another.

"Damn," Aidan whistled, shaking his head. "Guess Carly's apart of the family now, ain't she."

"That she is," I said, turning to look back at Jacob, who seemed baffled. I then walked over to him and grabbed both of his hands.

"That was unexpected," Jacob said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms then around me.

"Well good for Embry, he's one of the last original to imprint, isn't he?" I giggled, snuggling into Jacob's embrace.

"That he is," Jake said, laughing as he then brought me back towards the dance floor. "In the spirt of that, why don't we go enjoy this wedding some more. I'm sure Embry and Carly got a lot of talking to do."

"That they do," I agreed, giggling as we headed for the dance floor. Soon, Grace, Masen, Lily, Ethan, Abby, Aidan, Jen, Seth, Lizzy, Ella, and Tyler joined us along with my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and parents. It was the entire Cullen family on the dance floor and it was surely a party. Only laughs and cheers are I swirled around Lizzy, swung around with Masen, boogied with Lily and Grace, jumped around with Aidan, twirled with my parents, and ended up in Jacob's arms where I belonged. I think we partied until _dawn_ that night, only looking forward to what new opportunities lay ahead.

Our family survived this and I know how uncertain our future was. We didn't know whether this would be some of our final happy memories or one of many more. All I knew was the Cullen's were an unbreakable group of people. We are strong and we are whole.

The Volturi have no idea what's coming for them.

*Aro's POV*

I angrily stormed through the hallways of the castle. A kingdom we built up from scratch and now it was being threatened for destruction. We used to be the most feared creatures in the land after the Romanians. Now, who was our threat? Carlisle Cullen– the peaceful vegetarian and his coven. The ignorant vampires who built up a power force out of love!? No! This would simply not do! I refuse to be overthrown by those idiotic weaklings!

"Meredith would not lie. She was in a lucid state," Rowena explained to me. I had her, Selene, and Nysa gathered around in the throne room for discussion.

"I know she wouldn't lie," I hissed at the witch. "She had the vision. I saw it in her memories."

"We should attack before hand," Caius said, rolling his eyes. He was unamused by this whole process. "What's stopping us?"

"Then we all perish!" Nysa growled. "There has to be one final battle and this battle will determine who wins. No foul play."

"This is ridiculous!" Caius sneered, grabbing Nysa in a chokehold. Rowena quickly sparked him off of the other witch, causing the two to fall across the room.

"You wench!" Caius bellowed.

"Let me remind you who's doing your dirty work," Selene hissed venomously.

"Brother, stop it!" I yelled at Caius. He looked at me with a furious look, but I ignored it. I bit my lip and turned to Demetri and Felix, who were waiting in the shadows. "Guards, come forth."

"Yes master," They both said simultaneously.

"Go to Maria," I ordered them. "Tell her to bring the army forth to Italy."

"Yes master," They replied before disappearing. I then turned to Marcus and Caius, the two men I started this whole empire with in the beginning.

"What's your plan, brother?" Marcus asked curiously.

"We build up. Create an army the Cullen's will never be able to defeat!" I snarled, walking towards the window that over looked our city. "We should've defeated them ten years ago, but this ends during the first snow fall of next year. This way we'll determine who's the most powerful of the land. For good."

 **To Be Continued in Eternal Dawn...**


	63. Author's Note

Hey Readers! This is just a little Author's Note:

The first chapter of **Eternal Dawn** , the fourth and final story in the Sunrise Saga, is up! So, when you have the chance, go check it out! It's the conclusion to these stories and I'm super excited to finally give these characters an ending!

However, before we move onto that story, I have a few things to say. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and kept up with this story. I can't believe it's been that long and I appreciate your constant support! A few special shout outs though to Twilightfanjm (who did beta for me in the beginning and still kept up with this fic), ilovetwilight999 for creating the wiki, The Original Twilight Diaries for the amino, and my consistent reviewers such as Gothic Ray and Bellanessiejessica!

Thank you to everyone who has kept up with Sunset these last two years! It's been awesome! Thank you so much! I hope you all join me for this final fanfiction!

~xo Butterflywhisperer


End file.
